TIERRA DE TRAIDORES
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Porque la traicion...esta en la sangre...
1. Chapter 1

_**Mis queridos amigos, amigas y demás lectores silenciosos. Les presento una historia muy oscura de un mundo bastante particular. La historia se situa despues del final del manga naruto, con los hijos y las familias establecidas por el canon. La historia de pareja principal, estará ocupada por Boruto-Sakura. y el resto de las cuestiones tendrán mucho mas para sazonar esa unión prohibida.**_

 _ **Debo aclarar no obstante, que la gran mayoria de este primer capitulo de fic, esta basado (con los permisos pedidos pertinentes a su debido tiempo) a el autor original de un shot boruto-sakura conocido como "mirsaku". Esto no es un plagio, porque he pedido y ella ha concedido los permisos para usar su shot como patada inicial de mi historia. El resto de los capítulos que vendrán, si serán de mi completa autoria.**_

 _ **Los personajes no obstante, pertenecen a masashi kishimoto como corresponde.**_

 **TIERRA DE TRAIDORES:**

" _Porque la traición….esta en la sangre"_

 **CAPITULO 1: DESEOS PERVERSOS**

Sakura se miró al espejo detenidamente. Era curioso como el jutsu que había heredado de Tsunade se había convertido en la envidia de todas las mujeres de su generación. Ahora, mientras sus más cercanas amigas comenzaban a quejarse de sus pequeñas arrugas y de sus pechos no tan firmes como antes, tras los embarazos y achaques de la edad, Sakura mantenía un físico impecable, con una firmeza que cualquier mujer joven podría envidiar. Y eso que el jutsu lo usaba mínimamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su mejora física con el paso de los años, y que las curvas de su cuerpo ahora eran peligrosamente pronunciadas, no había conseguido que su marido abandonase las misiones que le mantenían más tiempo fuera de la aldea, que junto a ella. Desgraciadamente, no le importaba demasiado porque ella ya no amaba a Sasuke. Querer, apreciar, eran palabras más acertadas. Su corazón pertenecía a su rubio amigo, ahora Hokage y casado con otra mujer. Incluso ella había sido la celestina de ese emparejamiento.

Sí, era estúpida, pero en aquella época Sakura se decía una y mil veces que no se lo merecía. Lo cual aún se repetía una y otra vez. Lo único que la llenaba de satisfacción, era que Naruto no era indiferente a sus atributos, las miradas intensas que tenían entre ellos y las veces que había pillado a su rubio amigo mirándole largo y tendido diferentes partes de su cuerpo, incluso con Hinata presente, la hacían sentirse poderosamente atractiva.

-Mamá, voy a salir con Bolt, este fin de semana lo pasamos con ellos en su casa, ¿ya tienes todo preparado? – dijo Sarada interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Cariño tranquila, ya he hecho la pequeña maleta que llevaremos. Sin embargo, tu padre creo que no llegará hasta dentro de tres días por el último mensaje que recibí de su parte.

-Mejor, porque se pone demasiado protector conmigo siempre cuando pasamos el fin de semana con Bolt y su familia. Y eso que lo llevamos haciendo desde que tengo uso de razón.

-Cielo, la diferencia es que antes Bolt y tú se dedicaban a pelear o entrenar básicamente, y ahora llevan un año saliendo. Tu padre aún no puede asumir que tengas novio. Es demasiado para él.

-¡Pero mamá! Ya tengo 16, y me parece absurdo que se preocupe más de que salga al cine con mi novio, a que en una misión me enfrente a 6 Chunnin yo sola. Dime, ¿qué lógica tiene eso?

-Eso es porque tu padre y yo estamos completamente seguros de tus habilidades como ninja. Ahora vete, yo llevaré las cosas a casa de Naruto, nos vemos allí a la hora de la cena, y no llegues tarde porque…- el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus palabras.

-¡Es Bolt! Mamá voy a cambiarme, ábrele y en nada bajo- dicho eso, se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Sakura suspiró. Su hija se había convertido en una hermosa joven de 16 años, con un cabello largo y espeso, además de una fina figura. Pero a pesar de ello, para ella seguía siendo su bebé, y no le gustaba verla románticamente con nadie. Era demasiado joven. Y bueno también tenía otra razón, pero claro, esa era personal.

-Hola Bolt, Sarada se está cambiando ¿quieres pasar a esperarla?- dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta.

Y ahí estaba. La razón por la que no soportaba que Sarada tuviese novio, mejor dicho "ese" novio, porque en lugar de recibir por parte del chico al que había visto crecer, una respuesta cordial, recibió una mirada de absoluto desprecio. Esa mala educación por parte del hijo del Naruto, era algo que llevaba recibiendo durante años, y al parecer según había comprobado era sólo hacia ella. Bolt era la viva imagen de su padre, rubio, fornido, altísimo (incluso la superaba ligeramente) y con un look completamente desenfadado y bohemio. Entendía por qué le gustaba a Sarada, objetivamente era el más guapo de su generación y ese pasotismo que emanaba y que le recordaba a Sasuke, no hacía más que aumentar su atractivo. Sin embargo, ese desprecio que el joven le dirigía a ella le cabreaba mucho, y lo único que le provocaba era querer cruzarle la cara de una bofetada. Pero claro, a las personas a las que les había comentado esa incomprensible situación, a Sasuke, Ino e incluso a Naruto concretamente, le habían quitado absoluta importancia y decían que eran imaginaciones suyas.

-Los niños como tú deben respetar a sus mayores y cuando un mayor hace una pregunta, el niño contesta, ¿entiendes? Si no voy a tener que decirles a tus padres que te vuelvan a llevar a la guardería para que aprendas modales- le dijo Sakura alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos con furia.

Efectivamente como supuso Sakura, haberse referido a él como un niño le enfureció, lo que provocó que el joven se acercase a ella con furia hasta que ambos rostros quedaron a milímetros de distancia. Sin embargo, la llegada de Sarada hizo que él se alejara y le diera una sonrisa seductora a su novia.

-Te estaba esperando nena, ¿nos vamos? Gracias Sakura por tu amable hospitalidad- dijo Bolt mirando directamente a la pelirosa con burla mientras Sarada le abrazaba.

-Nos vemos esta noche Mamá.

-Adiós Cariño- dijo dando un portazo.

Hipócrita. Niñato. Imbécil. El muy crío, riéndose de ella, haciéndose el inocente delante de su hija, y no sólo de ella, sino de todos los presentes en las situaciones en las que coincidían, eso sí, siempre dirigiéndose a ella por su nombre de pila, sin ningún tipo de respeto, burlándose de ella en silencio. Y Sarada estaba enamorada de él. Dios. Qué asco. Enfrascada en sus pensamientos, visualizó el reloj y vio que llegaba tarde a la reunión que tenía en el hospital. Estupendo, ¿puede ir peor el día?, se dijo así misma. Lo que ella no sabía, es que las cosas iban a ir peor. Mucho peor.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bolt agarró fuertemente de la cintura a Sarada pronunciando el beso. Sin embargo, la chica se apartó totalmente sonrojada. Siempre los besos de su novio eran arrebatadores. Eran como un terremoto para la chica, le impedían pensar racionalmente.

-Bolt…-susurró entre los labios- he quedado con Chocho para ir de compras. No puedo llegar tarde, te veo esta noche en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pásalo bien nena, yo he quedado con los chicos. Te veo más tarde.

Cuando la pareja se despidió tomando rumbos distintos, Bolt se dirigió arrastrando los pies y con las manos en los bolsillos a una esquina de la calle cerca del hospital, donde había quedado con sus colegas a tomarse unas cervezas y hablar de: mujeres, misiones y… más mujeres.

-Cielos, si está aquí "Míster Konoha", ¿has podido separarte por fin de tu noviecita, y venir con tus colegas?- dijo uno de ellos lanzándole una cerveza.

-Silencio idiota. Si estas amargado porque no follas y yo sí, es tu problema- le contestó sonriendo socarronamente haciendo que el resto estallara en carcajadas.

-Ya ves tú, la chica Uchiha es guapa, pero demasiado inocente y fría para mí, así que todita para ti. Me gustan más las tías con experiencia –se defendió el amigo.

-¿Cómo quién? Ilumínanos -preguntó uno de ellos.

-Como…el "terremoto"… que está pasando delante de nosotros ahora mismo.

Bolt se giró para ver a quien se refería y sólo pudo emitir un gruñido. Ahí estaba, la mujer a la que más odiaba en su vida.

-Jajajaja menuda suegra te ha tocado Bolt, la verdad es que tienes suerte amigo, está tremenda- dijo uno de ellos.

-Yo me la tiraría sin dudarlo- dijo otro.

-Silencio idiota- protestó Bolt.

La odiaba. Odiaba ese pelo rosa brillante y esos ojos verdes que hacían que los ojos de su padre se iluminasen cada vez que la veía. Había sido consciente de la atracción entre ambos con apenas 10 años, habían convivido demasiado las dos familias para no darse cuenta y él, apenas un niño, había sido consciente de la mirada hambrienta que su padre le dirigía siempre a esa mujer que no era su madre. Pero todos seguían el papel de familias perfectas, las cuales convivían cada fin de semana en una casa o en la otra, haciendo que todos eran amigos cercanos, y él en todo ese teatro había estado soportando demasiado la tensión sexual entre la madre de su novia y su padre.

-Venga ya Bolt, debes admitir que está tremenda. Ese pelo rosa, ¿será natural? – bromeó uno de ellos.

-Yo sé muy bien cómo podría comprobarlo- contestó otro y todos comenzaron a carcajearse.

Pero Bolt no se reía. Esa mujer era la causa de que su madre sufriera en silencio, sin embargo, a pesar del odio, sus ojos no podían evitar recorrer la curvilínea figura de Sakura. Era vergonzoso, pero su primera paja había sido pensando en ella. La odiaba y la deseaba desde los 12 años, deseaba probar esos pechos, amasar ese culo y follársela hasta hacerla gritar y gemir su nombre. Sarada le gustaba porque le recordaba a ella. Era un deseo enfermo. Deseaba a la puta de su padre y al mismo tiempo quería hacerle el mayor daño posible.

Y esa noche, aprovechando que Sasuke Uchiha no estaba, llevaría a cabo lo que llevaba deseando durante años. Por fin las piezas de su plan se habían alineado completamente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La risa de Naruto y Sakura resonaba por todo lo alto en la cena que estaban teniendo ambas familias. Bolt mientras, miraba con absoluto desprecio y asco como ambos se miraban cómplices y la vista de su padre no podía evitar dirigirse al escote de la mujer pelirosa, quien se encontraba en frente de él estratégicamente. Mientras, su madre, se dedicaba a servir el estofado y Sarada le hablaba de algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo podía a observar a Sakura y con satisfacción pensó que en un par de horas su vida se volvería un auténtico infierno.

-Bueno, quiero brindar porque gracias a Sakura-chan, Konoha es la aldea número 1 de todo el país del fuego en el ámbito de venenos y paralizadores- mencionó Naruto dirigiéndole una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Naruto, por favor, es mi trabajo y gracias a las subvenciones que has hecho al hospital hemos podido investigar mucho más en ese campo, así que gran parte del mérito es tuyo.

-Brindemos todos por lo buenos que somos ambos entonces- dijo Naruto levantando la copa junto con el resto.

En ese momento, Bolt alzó más su copa haciéndola chocar bruscamente con la de Sakura y vertiéndola en la mesa.

-¡Bolt ten más cuidado!- le regañó su madre- Sakura disculpa, ahora mismo voy a llenarte la copa.

-Tranquila mamá, yo se la llenaré, al fin y al cabo ha sido culpa mía- dijo Bolt dirigiéndose a la cocina y llevándose la copa de la mujer.

Unos instantes después Bolt apareció con la copa llena y se la acercó a Sakura mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Aquí tienes- pronunció lentamente el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias- respondió seriamente la mujer sin apartar el contacto visual y todos procedieron a brindar nuevamente y a degustar el vino tinto que había traído Sakura a la cena como detalle y que Bolt se había empeñado en abrir y servir a cada uno como buen anfitrión.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Bolt al ver a la mujer frente a él bebiendo la copa que le había entregado:

-No Sakura… gracias a ti.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sakura no podía dormir, era más de media noche y se sentía rara, como si tuviera el cuerpo adormecido, llevaba una hora dando vueltas y no quería despertar a su hija que dormía a su lado en la habitación de invitados. Por lo que salió sigilosamente dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y ver si en el armario de medicamentos que tenía Hinata encontraba algo que la ayudase a dormir. Al llegar, tomó un buen vaso de agua fría con un poco de sal y se sentó esperando a ver si se le pasaba, por si era una bajada de tensión. Sin embargo, seguía teniendo la misma sensación, por lo que se dirigió al pequeño armario de las medicaciones para ver si encontraba algo que la ayudase.

-Mierda, aquí no hay nada, deben de haberlas cambiado de sitio. -Se dijo así misma. Cerró la puerta y de repente ahogó un grito al ver que a su lado se encontraba Bolt, vestido sólo con un pantalón largo de pijama y el torso descubierto. -¡Kami!... me has asustado- dijo llevando una mano a su pecho.

-Es curioso que una supuesta Jounnin no pueda percibir el simple chakra de un Chunnin- le dijo Bolt apoyándose en la pared de brazos cruzados.

-Me siento mareada y noto mi chakra a niveles muy bajos, por eso no he podido sentirte.

-Excusas baratas. Me pregunto cómo conseguirías el título, dime ¿dejaste que te follara el tío Kakashi, o simplemente se la chupaste?

Esas palabras hirvieron la sangre de la mujer. Hijo de puta. Alzó su mano para darle una buena torta pero a milímetros de distancia el chico la agarró con gran fuerza sus manos y se las puso atrás de la espalda, quedando sus caras a milímetros de distancia y con los labios rozándose.

-Shhhh, quieta fiera. Sólo tenía curiosidad. Sí que apenas te queda chakra ¿eh? No puedes conmigo, la verdad es que me has sorprendido, tus paralizaciones de chakra son bastante eficaces.

-¿Qué coño dices?

-No eres tan inteligente, pensaba que por tus síntomas ya lo habías adivinado. Te he drogado esta noche, con la mierda por la que mi padre brindaba hoy en la cena.

-¿Cómo…?

-Ventajas de salir con la hija de la directora del hospital. Ahora según leí en tus informes, tu resistencia es baja y tus niveles de chakra están completamente paralizados, por lo que ahora eres como una simple aldeana. Durant horas.

-¿Y para qué mierda quieres tenerme en este estado?

-Porque te odio, porque por tu jodida culpa mi padre nunca ha podido amar a mi madre, porque no tenéis respeto por nada ni nadie, porque lo llevo notando durante años.

-Te juro que yo nunca me he acostado con tu padre.

-Pero están a punto ¿verdad? Se los puede ver, que en cualquier momento cuando nadie los vea, aprovecharan para follar. Pero eso, voy a evitarlo. Aquí mismo, esta noche.

-Por favor, suéltame y haré como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-¡Cállate! ¿Ves esa cámara en el rincón? Te advierto que está encendida y va a grabar todo lo que vamos a hacer tú y yo, aquí esta noche.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó asustada. Estaba completamente indefensa.

-A que te voy a follar y vas a gemir mi nombre como la zorra que eres. Y lo voy a grabar.

-¡Estas completamente loco, cabron! Suélta…

Y no pudo continuar porque una boca brusca invadió la suya. Mordiendo. Chupando. Lamiendo. Sakura le mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

-Salvaje…- respondió lamiendo la sangre de su labio el rubio al apartarse- me gusta así.

-Suéltame por favor- dijo desesperada viendo como el chico hacía formaba un par de clones para tumbarla sobre la mesa y anudarle las manos gracias a cuerdas con chakra. Lo que hacían que sus brazos estuviesen abiertos clavados a la mesa, inmovilizándola por completo.

-No…claro que no, verás… aquí el que pone las normas soy yo. Divertido ¿no crees?- dijo mientras se quitaba los pantalones quedándose en calzoncillos.

-¡Voy a gritar! y van a ver todos la clase de desquiciado que eres. –se defendió Sakura, tratando de zafarse y pataleando.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, que están todos bajo los efectos de un potente somnífero cortesía de tu despacho, nadie vendrá a ayudarte.

-¡Por favor te lo ruego! Haré lo que quieras, no me hagas esto, ¡piensa en Sarada!

-Vaya, esto me gusta más. –Sonrió el hombre complacido- A ver… creo que si me dices las cosas bien, supongo que puedo dejarte marchar.

-¡Sí!... haré lo que quieras.

-Muy bien, a ver dime lo siguiente, pero con sentimiento ¿eh?-se burlaba divertido Bolt- "No volveré a ser una guarra con tu padre, dejaré de joderte a ti y a tu familia para siempre".

Sakura lloraba. Se sentía tremendamente indefensa y humillada. Ese crio estaba loco. Su mirada era peligrosa. Como todo Chunnin, sabía todo lo que tenía que hacer para obtener lo que quería. Tenía 17 años, y Sakura no podía evitar preguntarse, si alguna vez habría intentado lo que se suponía iba a hacer. Tenía que ceder, luego lo acusaría con Naruto…

-No volveré a ser una guarra con tu padre….-dijo lo más firme y convincente que pudo fingir- y dejaré de joderte a ti y a tu familia para siempre- sollozó Sakura.

-¡Muy bien! –afirmó Boruto con entusiasmo artificial, pero su rostro luego cambio, a un gesto siniestro y lascivo- Lástima que no vaya a dejarte marchar.

-P…por favor- sollozó aún más fuerte Sakura, que tenía que hacer todo por evitar esta locura.

-Lo vas a disfrutar nena…-señaló mirándola fieramente- al fin y al cabo, te va a follar una versión más joven y decidida del Hokage.

Dicho esto se acercó a ella como un depredador, cogió un kunai y empezó a cortar el camisón de satén rosado que traía puesto Sakura, haciendo caso omiso a los ruegos de la mujer que tenía completamente a su merced. Cuando acabó, luego de hacerlo lento y peligroso, observó su cuerpo expuesto con una exquisita lencería negra, era aún mejor que en sus sueños húmedos. Se acercó a ella, comenzó a lamerle el cuello y a tocarle los pechos por encima del sujetador. Sakura gritó, lo más fuerte que pudo. Pero sus fuerzas estaban desvanecidas. Ese maldito paralizante la tenía débil. Ese niño estaba jugando con su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera hacerle pagar por ello.

-Ya entiendo porque mi padre está loco por ti –Le confesó de pronto, deteniendo sus lamidas y mirándola fijamente- Pero lo siento por él… ya que una vez que le enseñe nuestro video, no volverá a mirarte a los ojos. Serás conocida como la más puta de Konoha.

-Por favor no…. –chilló llorando Sakura aterrada- piensa en Sarada… ¡por favor!

-¿Sabes algo? Yo siempre tomé del biberón-admitió Bolt descartando los ruegos- Ka-san no tenía mucha leche materna cuando nací. Hoy quiero experimentar lo que es mamar unas buenas tetas -le dijo mientras arrancaba su sujetador y se abalanzaba a los montículos femeninos como un animal.

Lamer. Morder. Mamar. Repetía esos pasos una y otra vez, deseaba disfrutar de esos pechos hasta que se hartase, pero nunca podría. Esos pezones rosados le volvían loco. La mujer gritaba, revolviéndose y luchando de manera estéril. Boruto estaba apretándola con su cuerpo. Estaba sobre ella y atada como una criatura salvaje, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. El joven no se detuvo en su afán de posesión. Siguió castigando los pechos de la Kunoichi médico y las suplicas se fueron apagando. Poco a poco sentía Bolt, como se iban endureciendo los pezones de la mujer. Cuando oyó como Sakura comenzaba a gemir tenuemente, su pene se endureció aún más. Ella podía estar siendo obligada, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a favor de los estímulos.

-¿Te gusta lo que te hago?- le preguntó mientras volvió a meterse parte de un montículo en la boca y pellizcaba el pezón rosado del otro.

-P-por favor, esto es una locura. Tienes 17 años,-gemía dolorida y derrotada- aún estamos a tiempo de parar… no se lo diré a na Nooo…Aaah!...Aaah!

Sakura no pudo evitar gemir cuando Bolt comenzó a meter rápidamente varios dedos en su coño húmedo. Era una locura. Algo completamente prohibido, estaba siendo violada por un joven de 17 años, novio de su hija, e hijo de su mejor amigo y amor de su vida. ¿Quién iba a creer que la había drogado y estaba inmóvil? Parecía un juego de rol "amo y sumisa", pero admitido por ambos. Incluso podía figurarse que Bolt la acusaría de ser Sakura, quien lo hubiera provocado todo. Ella estaba gimiendo, disfrutando, ¿por qué? Le odiaba, pero su lengua estaba haciendo maravillas con su cuerpo. Y sus dedos diabólicos no dejaban de penetrarla íntimamente. Pasaron minutos interminables para ambos. Bolt se sentía muy excitado, estaba en el cielo. Sakura se sentía muy asustada, su cuerpo parecía descender al infierno. De pronto, el joven detuvo su castigo a los pechos. Se erigió, mirándola con perversión controlada, y cuando Sakura creía que todo terminaría al fin, el Shinobi rodeó la mesa para ubicarse entre las piernas abiertas de Sakura, aun controladas de los tobillos por los clones.

-Así me gusta nena. Ahora vas a gemir aún más fuerte- y sin tiempo para una respuesta comenzó a cubrir el coño de la mujer con su lengua, lamiendo de arriba abajo.

-Oh! Oh! OOOOOHHH!

Era una locura. Ella estaba sufriendo una lamida extraordinaria. Jamás le habían hecho eso. Sasuke jamás…. ¡Kami era una locura! ¿Realmente Bolt no iba detenerse? ¿Realmente iba a violarla? Una parte de Sakura aun guardaba la esperanza de que ese niño se detuviera. Aun guardaba la esperanza de que pensara en Sarada, y no continuara esa insania. Pero ese niño no paraba. Sus clones habían desaparecido hacia algunos minutos, Bolt había rodeado con sus brazos los muslos de Sakura, teniéndola firme, aunque ya no había resistencia por parte de la mujer.

Sakura hacia todo lo posible por no gemir, pero su cuerpo no podía moldear chakra, se sentía débil y en cualquier momento Iba a llegar al orgasmo. Gritaría como una loca de continuar así. Aunque prometía al cielo que se mordería los labios hasta arrancárselos. No le daría el premio de oírla gritar. Bolt sin embargo, sabía lo que estaba consiguiendo de su prisionera. La veía agitada y sonrojada. Ya no suplicaba, ya no pedía que se detuviera. Lo quisiera Sakura o no, sentía mucha necesidad de un buen polvo. Y el joven Uzumaki estaba más que dispuesto a ser el hombre que se lo diera. Y no sería solo uno, si todo salía bien.

Después de varios minutos de voraz estimulo, el joven se separó y deshizo las cuerdas con chakra. Dejándola libre, desnuda y húmeda. Sakura se retrajo reuniendo las rodillas contra su pecho. Totalmente angustiada y humillada como jamás había conocido. Implacablemente excitada, sometida. Que estuviera ahora libre de las cuerdas, no cambiaba nada. Bolt era mucho más fuerte que ella. Sus gritos anteriores no alertaron a nadie. Entre sus propias parálisis, y los somníferos aplicados a todo el resto de los habitantes en la casa, nada podía hacer Sakura para evitar a ese niño.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás, no intentes huir- dijo Bolt mientras agarró las manos de la mujer, para bajarla de esa mesa y ponerla de rodillas frente a el- será mucho mejor que cooperes. No quiero cabrearme y darte una lección-tomó las manos de Sakura, y las colocó sobre su gran miembro duro.

Sakura estaba hipnotizada. Se sentía aturdida por la situación y escapar era un sueño que veía imposible, así que comenzó a menearle el pene fuertemente. Trataba de mantenerlo apaciguado, y que no hiciera pesar su mayor fuerza física. Sakura no sabía lo que hacía, pero estaba muy cachonda, y necesitaba acabar con ese macabro juego cuanto antes. Daba igual todo, el mal ya estaba hecho. Sería un desastre cuando todos lo supieran. Aunque le creyeran a ella, la vida de dos familias estarían completamente arruinadas. Trataba de masturbarlo lo más fuerte que podía. Tenía que hacerlo acabar cuanto antes, para evitar que alguien pudiera milagrosamente despertar y descubrirlo todo. Ya no quedaba otro camino que fingir estar de acuerdo. Y satisfacer a ese maldito desgraciado. Al ver como el chico gemía fuertemente, y notando que no llegaba al orgasmo por más manoseos que tuviera, Sakura descartó su orgullo completamente. Acercó su boca a ese pene frente a ella y se lo tragó hasta el fondo. Tenía que hacerlo acabar. Y solo chupándoselo lograría conseguirlo.

-¡Kami dulce sí!... –gimió Bolt viéndola actuar como siempre hubiera soñado- sigue así…. no sabes cuánto he deseado esto Sakura. Continúa chupándomela, trágatela entera.

El joven agarró bien fuerte de los cabellos a su presa. Comenzó a follarle la boca con violencia. Sakura se la chupaba de forma fantástica. ¡Esa era una mamada! Sin dudas las niñas de la generación de Bolt no podrían igualarla. Sakura Uchiha. ¡Menuda puta resulto ser! si la boca de esa mujer era así, Bolt solo podía relamerse ante las posibilidades que presentaría el coño. Sin lugar a dudas esa noche seria para acallar todas las dudas. Para convertir sus fantasías perversas de hace años, en recuerdos imborrables. Si señores, era oficial. Iba a follarse a la madre de Sarada hasta quedar vacío. Iba a follarla aunque suplicara piedad. Ya no cabía la menor duda.

-Eso es nena….-decía el joven moviendo duro las caderas- casi estoy acabando…..aahhhhh

De pronto, cuando estaba a punto de terminar, ella logró apartarse. Tal vez prevenida por la hinchazón del miembro. Boruto se corrió en el rostro de Sakura, los disparos de semen se derramaron como fuente sobre cara y pechos. Sakura aún continuaba de rodillas, su rostro detonaba una combinación de angustia y excitación. El reguero de semen sobre ella, la hacía jodidamente atractiva.

Bolt estaba a un paso de ella, y su pene pese a la descarga no remitía en dureza. Ambos sabían lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Sakura se alarmó ante la visión. ¡No podía permitir que el la penetrara! Tenía que mantenerlo a raya. De alguna manera debía conseguirlo. Así que estiró su brazo derecho, y tomándolo del muslo acercó a Bolt. Antes que ese niño pensara en otra estupidez, se decidió a masturbarlo hasta que se agotara.

Minutos después, y sin que Bolt emitiera orden alguna, Sakura estaba chupándole el pene como si no hubiera mañana. Ella seguía de rodillas, pero el joven se había sentado en una silla cercana, y disfrutaba de una mamada monumental.

-Eso es Sakura….-decía entre gemidos el Shinobi- acostúmbrate a tu nuevo dueño. Tendrás que mamármela mucho de ahora en más. Será mejor que descubras todo lo que me gusta.

Ella se sentía muy débil aun. ¿Acaso no habían pasado como dos horas? ¿Kami santo, cuanto duraría esta tortura? No podía dejar de masturbarlo. Tenía que hacerle perder el tiempo hasta que la madrugada llegara. Tenía que debilitarlo todo lo necesario.

Pero el joven, lejos estaba de sentirse satisfecho. Estaba jugando con ella. Sakura podía intentar mantener bajo control todo lo que quisiera, en realidad, nunca tuvo posibilidad de salirse con la suya. Pero era divertido ver como la chupaba intentándolo. Justo antes de llegar al segundo orgasmo, cuando Bolt se sintió a punto, se puso de pie brusco y la obligó a pararse. Sakura quiso protestar. Fingía que estaba deseando continuar la felación, y esa interrupción le había molestado. Pero Boruto no cayó en la trampa. La guio a la mesa, y le dio la vuelta haciendo que Sakura apoyase las manos sobre la madera.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó ella girando el cuello y mirándolo suplicante- por favor no…

-Voy a partirte en dos- le dijo agresivamente agarrándola del pelo, y penetrándola fuertemente.

-Aaaah! Aaaah! Nooooo!

Le abrió los muslos fácilmente. Con una mano sostuvo las caderas de Sakura y la otra sirvió para sostenerla firme de la cabellera. No la dejaría escapar. Ni tampoco terminarían esa noche sin haberle follado el coño. Que ella planeara lo que quisiera, no tenía el control, nunca lo había tenido.

-Nooooo aggg ahhhh

Los movimientos eran duros y rápidos. Salvajes. Bolt sonrió sudado y excitado, ella se estremecía ante cada embestida y pronto se encontró gimiendo y doblando el cuello para mirar a quien la sometía por detrás. Increíble. Su coño era el cielo. Era húmedo, y apretado. El pene de Bolt apenas había llegado a la mitad y ella parecía estar llena. Sin dudas el idiota del padre de Sarada, era de arma pequeña. Esta puta nunca había disfrutado un pene grande. Pero lo haría, a partir de esa madrugada aprendería a hacerlo.

-Boruto no…no….agg….aaahh….-las caderas del joven chocaban contra el trasero de Sakura duramente. –eres muy….joven…. ¡muy joven aaah!

-pobre Sakura…-dijo duramente y no dejaba de penetrarla manteniendo ahora, ambas manos sobre las caderas de la mujer- tu maridito no te da lo que este cuerpo necesita. Seguro te has masturbado como una loca durante años. –dicho esto, la movió un poco de lado y tomándola de un muslo le abrió las piernas sosteniéndola de lado. –pero ahora tienes un nuevo hombre. Uno de verdad…

Sakura se sostenía con la mano derecha en la mesa. Y su cuerpo abierto totalmente al invasor, se estremecía ante cada embestida profunda. Ese niño estaba golpeando en todos los sitios correctos. Ese pene no dejaba de empujarla duramente, y ella solo podía abrir la boca para gemir, mirando a los ojos azules de su carcelero.

-eso es nena….-dijo el joven ronco y no apartándole la vista ni un instante- estoy en tu interior, y te encanta…..di mi nombre….di lo que quieres…

-no….no….-jadeaba ante cada impacto Sakura excitada- no te corras adentro…no lo hagas adentro….Kami.

-ohh sakura….me encanta oírte así. –Definió Boruto- di mi nombre de nuevo…. ¡dilo fuerte o voy a preñarte!

-Bo…..Boruto no….-chillaba mordiéndose los labios por la correntada de placer que la recorría- no adentro…..promételo…

-¡di mi nombre más fuerte perra!

-promételo…. ¡promételooo!

Pobre Sakura, seguramente confundía una vez más al hijo con el padre. Bolt no le daría su palabra, ni aunque suplicara ahogada en llanto. ¿Quién mierda se había creído? ¿Suponía que tenía algún derecho sobre lo que allí sucedía? Si acaso no se había corrido en lo profundo de su útero todavía, era simplemente porque quería sostener la placentera sensación todo lo que pudiera.

De pronto le sucedió una idea. En el medio de su propia nebulosa de placer, Bolt concebía un plan perverso tras otro. Tal vez la mayor derrota para cualquiera, era ver sus esperanzas desmoronarse, justo cuando solo eso la sostenía. Tenía que asegurarse que Sakura cayera en sus manos totalmente, ese video no le aseguraba nada a futuro.

-guau….-dijo moviéndose muy rudo en el interior de la mujer, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más- ¡me voy a correr!….-gruñó apartándose levemente, y saliendo de ella a último momento. ¡Me corrooo!

-aaaahhhhh-gritó ella completamente devastada.

Los disparos de esperma surcaron sobre el trasero y la baja espalda de la mujer. Ella ni siquiera pudo sentirse aliviada, ya que su propio orgasmo la desvaneció de tal forma, que quedó tendida sobre la mesa casi como muerta. El joven se apartó retrocediendo, tambaleó un poco, hasta encontrar el equilibrio para sentarse en una silla cercana a descansar levemente. Había sido la experiencia más violenta que jamás había tenido. Fue tremenda. La sensación de poder, la unión prohibida, el dominio sobre la mujer que estaba a punto de destruir la armonía de su familia. Todo en un morboso combo extraño.

Ella jadeaba totalmente agobiada. Había sido una corrida fantástica. ¡Kami! No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan bien una descarga. Fue forzado, pero tan satisfactorio que le dolía aún más. Ese niño degenerado la había violado. Hizo lo que quiso con ella. La tomó con la guardia baja, y abusó de ella cuanto quiso. No parecía tener miedo a las consecuencias del mañana. ¿Por qué?

-Vaya Sakura….-sonrió Boruto poniéndose de pie lentamente, y la miraba aun tirada sobre la mesa, con la mejilla contra la madera sin poder reaccionar por falta de chakra- seguramente ha sido el polvo de tu vida.

Sakura no se podía mover. Apenas si su respiración entrecortada le permitía receptar lo que él decía. Lo vio ir desnudo, así como estaba hacia la cámara que había tomado toda la acción. Ese video tenía absolutamente todo filmado. ¿Qué pensaba hacer con eso? esa cinta los arruinaba a ambos.

-No te preocupes por este video nena…-sonrió Bolt ante la mirada hostil de la mujer- lo pondré a resguardo. Tengo amigos que pueden modificar las partes que no me favorezcan. Parecerá algo consentido. Lo cual te pone en la peor posición.

-¿Qué quieres? –Susurró ella- ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?

-¿Odiarte? Una palabra simple. –Preguntó fuertemente- Has intervenido constantemente en la felicidad de mi familia. Eres el motivo de las lágrimas en mi madre, de los desvelos en mi padre. Has hecho que mi hermana sufriera cuando ellos dos, dormían en cuartos separados. –señalaba fríamente Bolt, que creaba un clon para darle la cinta de video. Sakura mientras tanto se levantaba de la mesa para tratar de encontrar algo con que cubrir su cuerpo aun desnudo- Si no fueras madre de Sarada, pienso que en lugar de darte la follada de tu vida….simplemente te hubiera matado.

El clon recibió la cinta, y sin ninguna otra instrucción abandonó el cuarto. Seguramente pondría a resguardo la prueba con la cual Boruto pensaba destruir ambas familias. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quería causar el caos de esa forma?

-¿entonces….que pretendes? –consultó Sakura tomando los despojos de su roja interior y camisón, buscando cubrirse parcialmente. – entrégame esa cinta…..yo…..prometo que olvidaré lo que ha pasado aquí.

Bolt camino lento, se dirigía al pasillo y de pasado recogía su pantalón del piyama. Como si nunca le hubiera escuchado decir eso. La miró de arriba hacia abajo, ella se sintió intimidada, y para colmo la tremenda… "arma" del rubio, seguía semi erecta como si aún no hubiera tenido satisfacción suficiente.

-sugiero que vayamos a mi cuarto….-le dijo sonriendo fríamente- podemos hacer un buen acuerdo. Para que ese video nunca salga a la luz. Ven….

-es una locura….

-no te parecía una locura andar de zorra alrededor de mi padre. –Le retrucó el joven molesto- jugando con sus sentimientos. Sintiéndote mejor al ver como él te deseaba, sin poder tenerte. ¿Eso te prende? ¿Eres de las putas que les gusta calentar a los hombres?

-eres un idiota….-respondió ella furiosa- esto no se va a quedar así. Nadie te va a creer. Aunque tengas ese video. Mi conducta es intacha…

-todas las putas la han tenido intachable al comienzo…- indicó desafiante Bolt- y después se revelaron sus verdaderas naturalezas. Si crees que no seré capaz de hundirte. No conoces la diferencia entre Boruto Uzumaki, y el séptimo Hokage. –Le dijo firme y mirándola serio- te espero en mi cuarto. Por el bien de nuestro sucio secretillo…te conviene venir antes de 15 minutos. Y mejor dispuesta.

Dicho esto, se fue. Dejándola sola y en medio de su desesperación. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso era cierto que una noche cualquiera, había caído en las manos inescrupulosas del novio de su hija? Estaba semidesnuda y débil, en la cocina de una familia amiga. Estaba contra la pared. Ese video era su muerte. Iba a destruir el vínculo con su amada hija. Iba a lograr que lo poco logrado con su marido se trasformara en nada. Incluso acabaría con su amistad con Naruto. El único amigo que siempre había dado la vida por ella. Ahora no podía ayudarla. Incluso ni podía saber lo que había ocurrido. ¿Por qué, Bolt? Se preguntó Sakura yendo al baño para tratar de limpiarse el asqueroso olor a semen que la incriminaba. ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?

Bajo la ducha, Sakura intentó limpiarse. Pero se sentía sucia, de una suciedad imposible de quitar. Había sido invadida por otro hombre. Uno que aun forzándola, había logrado estremecerla con un espléndido orgasmo. Y para peor, la había acusado de hechos aún más horribles que lo acontecido en la cocina. ¿Qué había visto Bolt, para pensar que ella terminaría acostándose con Naruto? ¿Realmente era cierto que Hinata sufría cuando ella estaba cerca de su marido? ¿Realmente ella iba a destruir a esa familia?

Era una locura. Y para peor no se había terminado. Bolt era más decidido que su padre. Se notaba a la legua que no dudaría a destruirla con tal de cumplir su objetivo. No tendría piedad. Incluso inmolarse era su opción antes que permitir a Sakura salir indemne. Boruto no la protegería, no como lo hubiera hecho Naruto. La odiaba, y al mismo tiempo usaba su inflamado deseo para poseerla.

15 minutos…

Le dio 15 minutos para ir a la boca del lobo.

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Y cada retraso en su vuelta a la cama, era una oportunidad de que algún integrante de la casa despertara, y los descubriera. Tenía que hacer algo, para recuperar esa cinta de video. Esa madrugada debía ceder en todo. Tal vez podría usar eso, en favor. Usar tácticas de Kunoichi. Boruto podía odiarla si, pero también había demostrado desearla intensamente. Tal vez lograría ganarle usando eso.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Al día siguiente cuando Sakura bajó a la cocina se encontró con Sarada y Bolt desayunando y le hirvió la sangre. Kami-sama. La sonrisa despreocupada del muchacho, casi una burla. Y su pobre hija, incapaz de anticipar lo que su "novio" había estado haciendo por la noche. ¿Qué debía hacer, para evitar que estuvieran peligrosamente juntos?

-Buenos días mamá ¿Has dormido bien?- le preguntó Sarada mientras Bolt se levantaba, y pasaba detrás de ella descuidadamente.

Estaba bloqueada. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué su novio la había violado, y al final los dos habían disfrutado? ¿Que fue a su habitación en medio de la noche para someterse a una sesión de sexo increíble? ¿Que por momentos había olvidado que ese niño era el novio de su hija? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, justo cuando una mano masculina le apretó fuertemente las nalgas. Bolt fingía estar sirviendo un vaso con té, parado al lado de Sakura junto a la mesada. Su mirada no denotaba nada. Simplemente la satisfacción de estarla manoseando debía ir por dentro.

-Sí cariño, perfectamente.

No había nada más que decir. Porque el juego no había terminado, sólo había hecho más que comenzar. Era inmoral, pero Boruto había optado por saciar sus más perversos deseos, sin importar nada. Y eso es lo que haría de ahora en adelante. Sakura estaba atrapada. El juego apenas iniciaba.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2: EL MOMENTO DEL PECADO**

Los días trascurrieron en un aire de absoluta normalidad. Sakura eventualmente, había sudado bastante ante los escasos y aislados encuentros casuales con el novio de su hija. Temía a la amenaza de ese joven, temía a ese video que podía aplastar su vida. Sin embargo, las actitudes de Bolt no parecían cambiar demasiado a los años anteriores. Frente a Sarada, se portaba amable con Sakura. Cuando por alguna razón se encontraban solos, simplemente su actitud era neutral. Ya no la miraba agresivamente, pero tampoco le había dicho nada de aquella noche de locura.

Tal vez….Bolt había decidido no volver a tratarla. No abusar nuevamente de ella.

Sakura con el paso de dos semanas, por fin pudo tranquilizarse. El joven Shinobi no la buscaba, no la atacaba, ni le había mencionado cosa alguna sobre la prueba en video. Era como una carta secreta, que Bolt había decidido no jugar nunca. Todo pudo continuar normal en la vida de Sakura Uchiha, como si nada hubiese cambiado. Aunque lamentablemente un evento, desencadenó la tormenta que tanto había temido.

Cierta tarde, Sakura había terminado con una seria de pruebas muy exitosas. Nuevos sueros vitamínicos podían derivar en un tipo de píldora de soldado capaz de brindar mejores condiciones energéticas para el usuario; sin el costo físico posterior que tenían las antiguas. Era una gran noticia. Digna de ser dada en persona al Hokage. Sakura fue con sus informes a la oficina, logrando entre charla y charla reír con Naruto, contándose cosas de la rutina diaria. El hombre parecía muy dispuesto a que la reunión no terminara. Tomaron un poco de té, que el Hokage pidió a su secretaria, y rato después estaban charlando muy íntimos mientras Naruto continuaba firmando informes en su escritorio.

De pronto, cuando las puertas se abrieron, no era precisamente Shizune que debía traer no se sabe cuál documento pedido anteriormente. Era nada menos que Bolt Uzumaki. Que portaba un reporte sobre la misión de su equipo. Tanto Naruto como Sakura, no se dieron cuenta. El Hokage sentado en su sillón, y ella apoyando el trasero a un costado de donde el líder firmaba sus documentos.

-Hokage-sama….-dijo Bolt, cuyo gesto se había trasformado en pura dureza- le traigo el reporte de mi misión.

Sakura aterrada, dio un pequeño brinco alejándose del escritorio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tan cerca estaba con Naruto, hasta que la mirada de Bolt le recordó la traumática situación ocurrida hace semanas. El joven encaró a su padre, soltando una carpeta sobre el escritorio, sin disimular su molestia. Naruto no alcanzaba a entender esa actitud. ¿Por qué siempre Bolt parecía enojado con él? ¿Qué había hecho esta vez? Tratar con su hijo, siempre había sido un problema para el Hokage.

-¿Es todo? –consultó Naruto serio.

-Lo es….-definió el joven- Konohamaru-sensei está en el hospital por unas heridas. Nada grave. –Miró a Sakura de manera vacía, y finalizó- pero mejor será que vaya a visitarlo.

Naruto sonrió, despidiendo a su hijo. Su seriedad seguramente estaba indicada por la preocupación en su sensei. Konohamaru había hecho un gran trabajo entrenándolo. Antes era un niño-problema, ahora un Shinobi serio y responsable. Nunca había fallado en una misión desde que fue ascendido a Chunnin. Sakura en cambio, trató por todos los medios de no derrumbarse. La mirada de Bolt le había dicho todo lo que no quería saber. Salió prácticamente huyendo de la oficina, esbozando una excusa tonta. Naruto no entendía que pasaba, pero ella podía figurarse completamente. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por hablar con Bolt. Tenía que alcanzarlo antes que desatara un desastre.

Bajando por el pasillo de la torre Hokage, ella lo vio saltar a un techo y comenzar a viajar para alcanzar la zona del hospital. Enseguida salió tras él, asustada. ¡Por nada del mundo debía dejar que ese niño buscara el video! ¡Tenía que calmarlo! ¡Tenía que explicarle que entre su padre y ella no estaba pasando nada!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, saltó entre los techos y poco a poco lo fue alcanzando. No podía gritarle, tampoco mostrarse nerviosa porque si de casualidad algún transeúnte la veía, sospecharía algo raro. Eran solo dos Shinobi saltado por los tejados, los dos yendo a la misma dirección.

-Bolt… ¡Bolt!…..-le decía ella acercándose más y más al Shinobi adelante- ¡detente!

El joven nunca se volteó a verla, si bien la escuchaba perfectamente. Al llegar a un techo especifico, se detuvo luego de caer del salto y frente a ellos, la calle que derivaba en el hospital de la hoja. Sakura por fin le dio alcance, y trató de tomarlo por un brazo para que la mirara directo. Tenía que explicarle para que no pensara en locuras.

-Bolt espera por fa….

El rubio se giró y quitándose del agarre que ella había practicado, le dio una tremenda bofetada de revés, que la hizo caer a las tejas. Estaba furioso, su chakra comenzaba a emanar porque el disgusto no le permitía controlarse. Sakura aun sentada en el techo, miraba asustada una situación saliendo de su control.

-¡no puedo creer que no escarmientes!-dijo Bolt visiblemente furioso- sigues rondando a mi padre, aun cuando te advertí lo que sucedería…

-Bolt no…

-¡Silencio! –le gritó el muchacho acercándose como un león a su presa- de ahora en mas no habrá más disculpas. No habrá más piedad. Parece que te prende el riesgo. Bien Sakura….tendrás mucho riesgo de ahora en más.

Y de un salto abandonó ese techo. Dejándola aturdida, y más aterrada de lo que nunca había estado en su vida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Algunos días después, precisamente en el horario de la cena, Sakura se encontraba en su residencia completamente sola. Sarada había salido en una misión con su equipo. Tardaría al menos una semana más en volver. En cuanto a Sasuke, no se sabía de el hacía tiempo, y tampoco había pista alguna de que fuera a regresar en la brevedad. Sakura se encontraba sola, tratando de arreglar lo poco sucio en la cocina, y dispuesta a irse a dormir luego de una jornada dura de trabajo.

Desde el evento en el techo frente al hospital, se había cuidado especialmente de no estar cerca de Naruto. Cuando debía ir por cualquier cosa a su oficina, simplemente enviaba a alguien más en su lugar, argumentando que estaba ocupada en el laboratorio. Las advertencias de Bolt la tenían en un estado de nervios continuos. Esperaba, desde hace días, que se supiera la situación de video. Esperaba su humillación pública, y el dolor de su hija. Pero hasta el momento ni noticias.

Los golpes en la puerta la sorprendieron. ¿A esa hora quien podía ser? solo había dos opciones. O era Sasuke, quien nunca se llevaba la llave de la casa y volvía a cualquier hora de cualquier día. O era Ino, que pasaba por vaya a saber que chisme. Su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Abrió la puerta contenta, cualquiera de las opciones sería mejor que estar sola. El silencio de esa casa era doloroso, y cada vez se incrementaba con el crecimiento de Sarada. Pronto sería una especie de viuda con marido vivo. Era la elección que había tomado. Tenía que vivir con ello.

-buenas noches Sakura….-dijo un sonriente Bolt, que se presentó ante ella cuando abrió la puerta- ¿Está Sarada-chan disponible? Vengo a verla….

Ambos sabían que no venía a eso. Ambos sabían que la niña Uchiha no estaba en Konoha. Que no volvería en muchos días. ¿Pero que podía hacer Sakura? la mirada de Bolt era una gran amenaza. Tenía que ceder, tenía que tratar de encontrar la paz.

-Pasa por favor….

Se escuchó a si misma decir, dejándolo entrar finalmente. Una locura tras otra. Eso era su vida hace tiempo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tanta humillación….

Su corazón latía muy fuerte. Apenas podía escuchar alguna cosa más que el latir desesperado en su pecho. La ropa que traía puesta era todo lo obscena que jamás pudo desear. Bolt le había ordenado vestirse así. Incluso le eligió ropa que Sakura no usaba hace tiempo, ordenándole que se vistiera en el baño. El la esperaba en el comedor.

Un pantaloncillo de licra que no usaba desde los 15. Y que ahora parecía un mini short que no dejaba casi nada cubierto. Un chaleco color rojo sin hombros, que apenas si cubría hasta la zona costal. Sin sostén, sus pechos se marcaban perfectamente atraves de la prenda. Trasformando el chaleco en una especie de top. Se puso su antigua bandana ninja, que servía tanto de vincha como para su "representación". Los guantes negros que supo usar para combatir, y unas coderas que también tenían funciones de complemento. Las botas le apretaban un poco, y por el paso de los años ahora hacían más visibles sus piernas torneadas.

Se miró al espejo, dándose terrible calor en el rostro. Su viejo atuendo sin la falda protectora, ahora con el crecimiento y los años, la hacían ver como una puta. Totalmente disponible para que cualquier bastardo la tomara. No parecía la señora Sakura Uchiha. Sino simplemente una puta barata, vestida provocativamente como Kunoichi. Como un disfraz obsceno.

Salió del baño, fue por el pasillo y bajó hasta el comedor. El muchacho la esperaba, como único integrante de un teatro privado. Sentado en un sillón, con una copa en la mano, y una cinta de video en la otra.

-guau….-dijo Bolt, y a continuación vació su trago de una vez- realmente te sienta de muerte. Quiero que camines por el lugar. Para verte mejor.

-Bolt….por fav…

-camina por el lugar…-le ordenó firme. No parecía tener paciencia para absorber búsqueda de piedad.

Tanta humillación. No sabía cómo hacer para cubrir su cuerpo. No era que estuviera desnuda, pero la ropa quedaba tan entallada, que no quedaba nada librado a la imaginación. Incluso sus pezones comenzaban a notarse por fuera del chaleco. Aunque pareciera enfermo, la situación la estaba excitando ligeramente. Poco a poco se calentaba.

-¿me darás el video?- consultó ella sonrojada, notando la cinta en manos del niño- por favor…hice todo lo que me has pedido.

-apenas estamos comenzando nena…-sonrió el- había notado que tienes un impresionante trasero antes. Pero con este atuendo….Kami…quiero que des un giro frente a mí.

-basta por favor…-dijo ella colocándose de manera que la mesa lograba cubrirla un poco- solo déjame sola.

-pero….ya estás sola…. ¿o no?

Bolt se puso de pie, sobre la mesa había dejado una botella de sake. Simplemente llenó su vaso, y dejó también cargada otra copa libre. Volviendo luego, a su posición cómoda en el sillón. Ella sintió una punzada de dolor. Pensar que pronto Sarada ya no estaría. Que sería una mujer madura que compraría otro lugar en donde habitar. Pensar que su marido casi nunca estaba en Konoha. Ella estaba como se sentía en el día a día, completamente sola.

-¿Por qué no te tomas una copa? –Le dijo el muchacho mirándola con deseo- y ven aquí…si tanto quieres este video.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Otra vez entregada. Otra vez haciendo lo que ese niño quería. Con ese traje ceñido, ajustándola en todas partes. Arrodillada frente a él, habiendo desabrochando sus jean. Otra vez con ese enorme miembro entre los labios. Degustándolo, manoseándolo, chupándolo. Usaba sus manos alternándolas para masturbarlo. Pasaba su lengua por los testículos, hasta el glande y hacia abajo. Se lo tragaba con fuerza, tal vez un poco cachonda por la mescla de humillante vestimenta y sentimiento de lo prohibido.

-mírame a los ojos Sakura….mmmnn

Levanto la vista, fijándose en los ojos del muchacho. Azules y profundos. Mirándola con una carga de deseo como no recordaba igual. Se sentía bien ser deseada, después de tanto tiempo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que veía la pasión de un hombre por causa de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué nunca pudo ver esa mirada en Sasuke? ¿Por qué su marido jamás la había deseado tan intenso? Había visto esa mirada en Naruto, pero la sensación del contacto físico magnificaba el sentimiento. Naruto jamás se había atrevido a tomarla. No importaba, ya nada importaba demasiado. Ahora mismo, por culpas propias o ajenas, tenía la boca llena del miembro de un joven. Y no cualquiera….el novio de su hija, el hijo de su mejor amigo.

-chúpala con ganas nena….-le decía el joven, tomándola de los cabellos con su mano derecha y marcándole el ritmo- sé que puedes ser la mejor en esto.

Sakura no podía más. Sentía toda la presión de esa cosa en su boca. Decidió jugarse todo por todo, si lo hacía bien, antes que Bolt pensara en nada mas todo se habría terminado. Se metió el pedazo de carne lo más al fondo que pudo. A riesgo de ahogarse, provocó lo que estaba buscando desde hacía varios minutos. Bolt no pudo más que jadear duramente, y soltar la carga de su miembro justo sobre el rostro de la mujer que se había retirado a tiempo. Ella presionó fuerte en la base del pene para evitar tener que tragarse el semen, había calculado no solo el momento de la explosión, sino las consecuencias del después.

-aaaaahhhhhh-jadeó el joven sintiendo su cuerpo aflojarse totalmente.

Sakura lo había previsto así, lo retuvo excitado todo lo posible, aun al costo de estar totalmente caliente personalmente. Pero la intensión era lograr una gran explosión, y su posterior debilidad física. Así fue, como parándose con dificultad de su posición, la mujer se movió a un lado arrebatándole la cinta de video que Bolt dejó caer al suelo junto al sillón. Por la gran baja de adrenalina. El crujido de la cinta en el puño de Sakura, fue lo que hizo al muchacho bajar la cabeza y recuperar algo de cordura, aun sentado en el sillón.

Iba a matarlo. Ahora no existía la prueba que tanto había usado para amenazarla. Iba a matarlo por la humillación vivida. Bolt podía ser un Chunnin muy fuerte, pero Sakura era Jounnin y su fuerza en la corta distancia le hacía valer en un solo puñetazo, una victoria sobre cualquiera. Sus puños se cerraron, su mirada se volvió amenazante. Bolt sin embargo, aun sintiendo la hostilidad creciente en la mujer, nunca abandonó la cómoda posición pasiva.

-fue genial….-le dijo sonriendo- me obligaste a retenerlo mucho. Y lo soltaste violentamente, todo para obtener la cinta. Kami….eres sensacional.

-voy a matarte….-admitió seria.

-lo sé….

-¿y no ofrecerás pelea? –preguntó entre confusa y molesta la pelirosa.

-nena…estoy en tus manos. –respondió colocando ambos brazos por detrás de su cuello.

Algo no estaba bien. Nadie aceptaba la muerte de esa forma. Sakura estaba segura que Bolt conocía perfectamente su fuerza. No por nada la había drogado la primera noche que estuvieron juntos. ¿Realmente creía que no lo mataría? Por honor, una Kunoichi asesinaba por mucho menos. La había humillado horriblemente. Había traicionado a su hija. La había chantajeado para que se alejara de su mejor amigo. ¿Realmente no conocía Bolt las consecuencias de todo esto?

-¿al menos me dirás, porque razón vas a matarme? –de pronto le dijo el joven sorprendiéndola.

-¡estás de broma! –Gruñó furiosa la mujer, y se limpiaba el líquido seminal que rondaba su cara y cuello- ¡me violaste!

-¿hablas de lo que sucedió en mi casa? –Respondió tranquilamente el Shinobi sin moverse- tenía entendido que habías disfrutado tanto como yo.

-¡por supuesto que no!

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, el muchacho no dejaba de mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, incluso su "amigo" comenzaba a repuntar en dureza. ¡Era increíble que no se sintiera amenazado!

-no eres buena mintiendo Sakura….-admitió el rubio divertido- ambos sabemos que cuando fuiste a mi habitación…me usaste tanto… como yo lo hice contigo en la cocina.

El maldito desgraciado tenía un buen punto. Sakura no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura, pero en el cuarto usó todas sus armas como mujer para hacerlo gozar. Tenía la intención de mantenerlo apaciguado, pero también le sirvió a ella para descargarse. Hacia muchos meses que no dormía con Sasuke y se había sentido muy cachonda. El asunto de la cocina solo agravó la situación. Oculta en la excusa de evitar la furia de Bolt, también estaba esa mujer deseosa de buen sexo. Aunque fuera humillante hacerlo con un niño que apenas si rompía el cascaron de la pubertad. Y para colmo de males, Bolt había demostrado una tremenda resistencia. Sus fuerzas juveniles, su pasión, habían derivado en un cuarto lleno de gritos y corridas. Ella había partido de madrugada en esa ocasión, totalmente exhausta y cumplidamente satisfecha. Jamás lo iba a admitir, pero por dentro la verdad, era verdad.

Sus músculos perdieron tensión. Sus puños se relajaron levemente. El no presentaba ni una excusa para que ella descargara la rabia que portaba. Pensó en Naruto. El amor de su vida. ¿Realmente podía matar al hijo de Naruto? ¿Realmente podía causarle ese daño a un hombre que lo había dado todo por ella desde niños? Ni siquiera su orgullo como mujer, era suficiente para soportar esa visión de un Naruto llorando la muerte de su hijo. O peor aún, culpándola por ello.

-vete… ¡vete antes que me arrepienta! –exclamó rabiosa, pero controlando la ira- nunca más vuelvas a mi casa.

El joven se puso de pie lentamente. Acomodó su jean lo mejor que pudo para abrochárselo. También se arregló la camiseta que el fragor de la felación había quedado subido en su cuello. No parecía sentirse contrariado por la expulsión. Actuaba de una forma irritante, como si todo estuviera por debajo de sus cálculos.

-no quiero volver a verte cerca de Sarada….-le amenazó Sakura viéndolo tan tranquilo- ¿me has oído? Puede que yo me pueda contener, pero dudo que mi marido lo haga.

Entonces, Bolt emitió un gesto extraño. Sakura lo miraba de reojo, deseando que se fuera por la puerta cuanto antes. Su sola presencia la ponía en tensión. Pero el joven no obedeció. Se conducía por el comedor de la casa Uchiha, tal y como si fuera su dominio. Así, antes que Sakura pudiera siquiera razonar lo que estaba pasando, el joven fue a la Tv, descansado sobre un mueble frente a la mesa. Allí prendió el reproductor, y colocó una cinta, que como por arte de magia había aparecido entre sus manos.

El horror….

El miedo de verse a sí misma en la cocina de la casa Uzumaki fue tremendo. Pero la sensación de total desesperanza se multiplicó por mil, cuando en lugar de ver un video de la cocina; en realidad estaba presenciando unas tomas de la habitación de Bolt Uzumaki, la noche en cuestión. Sakura apoyó ambas manos en la mesa del comedor, sentía su cuerpo pesado y que se desplomaría en cualquier instante. Allí se veía a sí misma, ingresar semi desnuda al cuarto de un joven, y seducirlo para tener sexo. Se veía como verían quienes no conocían la historia completa. Ella, la madre de la novia de Bolt, en un ataque de celos, calentura, "crisis de los 40" o vaya a uno a saber cuál excusa; cabalgar al hijo del Hokage y gozar mucho por ello.

Sakura Uchiha ni siquiera notó la situación a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban paralizados en la filmación. Ese niño la había engañado de manera monumental. El primer video no importaba, era el segundo quien la condenaría. Esas imágenes la mostrarían como una puta. Una mujer capaz de follarse al hijo de una familia amiga. Aparentemente porque sí. Sin ningún paliativo. En tanto, mientras la mujer se sentía totalmente devastada por lo que observaba al frente, por detrás se ubicó el muchacho, que enrollando su brazo izquierdo en el cuello de la fémina, la obligó a erguirse sorprendida. El cuerpo del Shinobi estaba pegado por detrás, y su mano derecha manoseaba sin tapujos los pechos apretando por el chaleco.

-Realmente creíste que me tenías…-susurró amenazante Boruto a su oído- puta de mierda…ni siquiera entiendes de lo que soy capaz. Tengo alguien de confianza con una copia, de nuestra actuación especial en mi cuarto. Si algo me pasa….

-por favor…..-gimió ella aterrada- no….

-eres mía Sakura….- respondió ronco el rubio- y esta noche….voy a marcarte para siempre. Esta noche lo entenderás. Eres toda mía.

Se separó levemente, asentando una mano en el cuello de la mujer la empujó violentamente hasta hacerle estrellar el rostro contra la mesa. La tenia bien sujeta, aunque ella pudiera moverse a un lado fácilmente si usaba su súper fuerza, o torcer el torso para desbalancear el control luchando. Pero su rostro quedó contra la madera, y podía seguir viendo la pantalla de Tv, mientras Bolt justo detrás, comenzaba a desvestirla. Ella no se movió, no ofrecía resistencia lo que estaba por suceder.

El joven se desabrochó el jean nuevamente. Y luego, mientras una mano retenía la espalda de Sakura contra la madera, la otra se apropió de la licra que oficiaba de short, para bajarla bruscamente. La humedad en el cuerpo de la mujer le había dificultado despegarlo. Estaba mojada. Muy caliente por la mamada y ni siquiera la ira le había reducido en excitación. Mientras los pantalones y la licra de ambos quedaron por la zona de los tobillos, el arma preparada de Bolt, se ubicó sin más dilaciones en las puertas expuestas de Sakura.

-estas tan calienta Sakura….-le dijo ronco el muchacho- estas preparada para aceptarme en tu interior.

De un golpe profundo la penetró duramente. Ella gritó, no tanto por el dolor que no fue poco, sino por la invasión que suponía a su ser. Dio un grito porque Bolt comenzó arando profundo desde el inicio. No le permitió acostumbrarse o acomodarse para los impactos, su cuerpo estaba siendo presionado hacia adelante, y sus piernas abiertas apenas, no tenían la fuerza para mantenerse estable y así combatir las sensaciones.

-que rico se siente putita….-gruñó furioso el muchacho soltándola de la espalda y afirmando ambas manos en las caderas- esta noche voy a ser tan apasionado, como lo fuiste en mi habitación. ¿Puedes verlo Sakura? –Le señaló mientras notaba que ella tenía la vista fija en la Tv- esa noche sí que la pasamos en grande. Estabas tan necesitada…

Se sentía morir de la vergüenza. Detrás de la Tv podía avizorar a lo lejos la puerta de salida. ¿Qué pasaría si justo esa noche Sasuke regresaba? Casi podía verlo, entrando y encontrando un espectáculo totalmente repugnante. El hijo de su mejor amigo y su esposa, follando como animales en la mesa del comedor. Ella asustada, pero no pudiendo casi contener lo bien que se sentía. "mírame Sasuke-kun.-diría perdida en las sensaciones- este niño hace lo que tú no puedes. ¡Mírame maldito desgraciado! Por tu culpa él tiene el control de mis deseos."

Su mente era un caos, ya casi no miraba aquel video en pantalla. En su coño había gloria, corrientes de placer que le hacían subir calores sofocantes. Se mordía los labios, cuando sus manos se afirmaron a los bordes laterales de la mesa dejando al muchacho hacerle todo. ¿Qué más daba? Ya la tenía en sus manos con esa maldita cinta de video.

-así nena así….-jadeaba Bolt detrás suyo- tu coño debe ser el mejor de Konoha. Ese Uchiha es un marica sin lugar a dudas. ¿Cómo puede dejar de follarse este coño, por tan solo una noche? –Sonrió perverso sin disminuir el ritmo de sus entradas- no te preocupes más Sakura…..te mantendré bien provista de ahora en adelante.

Ella no lo soporto más, se mordía los labios con fuerza hasta casi lastimarse. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Gozar, solo seguir gozando del duro miembro que la desbordaba por dentro. Reunió las manos a los costados del rostro apoyándolas sobre la mesa, haciendo fuerza dobló la espalda lentamente, sin atisbo de querer resistir, solo para cambiar un poco la postura.

-Bo….Bolt…..-jadeo el nombre de aquel joven suplicante, y arqueo aún más su espalda para ganar altitud.

-ven aquí preciosa….-susurró Bolt tomándola del cuello y obligándola a girar el rostro para besar su labios- voy a hacerte muy feliz.

"feliz" ¿Qué era ser feliz? ¿Era sentir un grueso pene frotando sus entrañas? ¿Era un niño chantajista que parecía conocer todos los trucos de la oscuridad? ¿Era ser violada por el hijo del Hokage? y la pregunta más terrible de todas…. ¿cómo podía estar disfrutando de lo que Boruto Uzumaki le estaba haciendo? Sakura tenía sus límites, como todas. Era una verdadera pena que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo marital.

-oohhh ohh….OOHH SIII…..-gimió la mujer metiendo su lengua lascivamente en la boca del muchacho- hazlo bien maldito….hazlo duro….

Lo único que le faltaba al descontrol del momento, era obtener un permiso de acceso total. Las manos de Sakura apoyaron suavemente en los ángulos de mesa, su cuello girando hacia atrás, le daba la posibilidad de besar a su captor y explorarlo apasionadamente con su lengua. Bolt tenía una mano en su cuello, pero enseguida abandonó la presión en cuanto entendió la disposición de la fémina. Lo siguiente fue lo más candente, bajar la cremallera de su abultado chaleco, y liberar esos pechos para que botaran en el aire al compás de su excitación. Apretujárselos, retorcerlos, hacerla chillar como una cerda. Eso quería, que gritara como una puta.

-¡parece que te gusta! –Le dijo enardecido el rubio- ¡sabía que necesitabas esto putita!

-OOHHH SI BOLT….SIIII SIIIII OOOHHH CIELOS….NO TE DETENGAS AHORA…

Sus quejidos ya eran a todo volumen, incluso giró el cuello hacia adelante, porque todo su ser ya no podía actuar de ninguna forma alternativa. Las entradas y salidas constantes se hacían más ríspidas. Golpeaba en cada punto correcto, en cada zona adecuada. Se sentía genial. Así que apoyando los codos en la mesa, hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y dio rienda suelta al deseo.

-DURO BOLT…..DURO…..DUROOO…

El joven de 10 minutos, ya no podía más. Era demasiado caliente escucharla pedir sexo de esa forma. La había odiado, también la deseaba y finalmente una mortal combinación de ambas sensaciones. Bolt se apartó un poco dejando espacio para ahondar duramente con sus caderas. Asentó también ambas manos en la fina cintura de su víctima, a la cual sometió por los siguientes minutos a una violenta sesión de embestidas largas y profundas. Bolt tenía profundas contradicciones, quería hacerle daño a esa mujer, pero al mismo que gozara por ello. Luego de un tiempo indeterminado, los jadeos del joven se vieron interrumpidos por gemidos de suplicas en ella.

-no…..no….-decía bajito, hundida entre sus codos apoyados en la mesa- no puedo…..NO PUEDO…. NO PUEDO MAAAAAAS AAAAAHHHHHHHH

¡Que orgasmo! La cúspide de la humillante derrota. Sakura no había podido evitar acabar antes que su joven torturador. Gritó con fuerza, tratando de ocultarlo entre su boca y la madera de la mesa, pero claramente no tuvo éxito. Y peor….ese grito candente había obligado al muchacho a derramarse….sin haber logrado salir de su interior a tiempo.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAA

-¡SAKURAAAAA….!

Fue terrible. Sentir como un calor en forma líquida iba hasta el fondo. Sentir como el pene de Bolt soltaba todo, absolutamente todo en el interior de Sakura. Ella ya no pudo hacer más. Su cuerpo le abandonaba. Sus fuerzas se evaporaban, y el vientre asentado en la mesa guardó todo el peso del cuerpo muerto. Sakura sufrió una leve descompensación. Un desmayo digamos, mientras Bolt hacia todo lo posible para levantarse de su espalda, y dejarla respirar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sobre el sillón largo a un costado del comedor, Bolt estaba sentado tranquilamente. Tenía a la mano una mesita pequeña, donde descansaba el vaso y la botella con sake. No era de beber demasiado, pero la ocasión merecía varias copas para festejar. A su lado, Sakura Uchiha estaba desnuda e inclinada sobre él. Ambos tenían la tv enfrente, un película cualquiera, sin ninguna importancia. Ambos estaban desnudos, y aunque no se decían nada, el bebía, y ella usaba sus manos para masturbarlo.

Él no decía nada, la dejaba concentrarse en complacerlo. Era muy obvio que la mujer, estaba desesperada por obtener más actividad sexual. Lo masturbaba de a ratos, y se inclinaba en otros para captar entre sus labios el arma del joven, dando profundas lamidas o furiosas chupadas. Cada tanto se erguía para mirarlo a los ojos. Tratando de obtener algún tipo de indicio para continuar la faena. Siempre le había deprimido muchísimo la indiferencia de su marido. Sakura recordaba en la fingida atención de ese joven en la Tv, como su marido la ignoraba aun teniendo sexo. Prácticamente tenía que caerle encima para tener acción. Una situación que fue desgastando la pareja, hasta el punto que ella había dejado de buscar cualquier contacto.

-Bolt….-susurró mirándolo a los ojos y masturbándolo duramente- yo quiero….yo quiero….aammn.

Él no decía nada, pero una sonrisita se le escurrió en el vano intento de fingir ignorarla. Tenía ambos brazos abiertos sobre el espaldar del sillón. Y por fin luego de un rato, se atrevió a mirarla nuevamente. Ella parecía perdida en sus propios deseos. No podían pensar mucho más allá de ese grueso falo que manipulaba para su placer. Quería ponerlo duro, quería que estuviera rígido para lograr el placer. Lo necesitaba demasiado como detenerse.

-ven aquí….-le dijo el rubio tomándola del cuello para besarla, y de las caderas para guiarla a sentarse sobre él.

Sakura obedeció mansamente. Tenía demasiada ansiedad, demasiados deseos perdidos. Sudaba de manera sexi y su cuerpo maduro de mujer candente aún tenía mucho por demostrar. Se montó sobre Bolt, y elevándose dejó caer su peso repartido entre las rodillas a los lados, y la punta del miembro que comenzaría la invasión. Ella gimió duramente, usando ambas manos se aferró a los cabellos del joven apretando con fiereza. La manos de Bolt la guiaban, bajándola adonde encontraría por fin el fuego, adonde podría hallar la satisfacción que tantos años le habían sido esquiva.

-así nena…..justo así….

-ahh ahhh mnnn mnnn

Subiendo y bajando. Sintiéndose morir del gusto cuando esa cosa la penetraba. Estaba muy mojada, demasiado caliente para razonar nada. Asentó ambas manos aun con sus guantes en los hombros del joven y comenzó a girar las caderas para hallar fricción, sin la necesidad de salirse. Las caricias del joven la recorrían entera. Las manos de Bolt eran osadas, acariciándole los pechos, apretándole el trasero, obligándola cada tanto a bajar su rostro para encontrarse en furiosos intercambios de besos. Sakura ya no luchaba contra las sensaciones. Las aceptaba, las disfrutaba, las estaba buscando con la intensidad de una amante devota.

-así nena….que rico….-le anunció el mirándola a los ojos con ardiente deseo- móntame duro. Sé que lo necesitas urgente.

Sakura casi no lo escuchaba. Estaba perdida en sus sensaciones personales. Seguía moviéndose a un ritmo lento y pausado. Gozaba la sensación de estar llena por dentro. De estar ocupada completamente por la erección de ese niño. ¡Maldito niño! Podía ser más joven que ella, pero era un estupendo amante. Sabia tocar los botones precisos de su excitación.

-vamos Sakura…-le ordenó endureciendo la voz- hazlo mejor….

Ella se vio sorprendida por una pesada mano en su glúteo derecho. Una nalgada dura que le hizo resonar todo su interior. En los ojos de la mujer resurgió una sensación contradictoria. Bolt pudo ver claramente que tuvo miedo, y al mismo tiempo le había gustado. Acto seguido, ella aceleró sus caderas, tomando mayor ritmo.

-¡te dije que lo hagas más duro! –reclamó el rubio y volvió a nalguearla fuerte.

-¡no me des golpes!…..-gruñó ella mordiendo sus labios, pero no dejaba de moverse y se llevó las manos a su propio cabello rosado, agarrándolo como si tratara de arrancárselos- ¡no lo hagas por favor!

-¡claro que si lo haré! –gritó ardiente el muchacho, y siguió dándole palmadas, alternando en un glúteo o el otro- ¡muévete perra!

Eso la ponía más caliente. No podía evitar el fuego que se formaba en su trasero, y en mescla de adrenalina y dolor, se trasladara a su coño poniéndola increíblemente a punto. ¡Kami-santo! ¡¿Qué era esa sensación?! ¿Por qué razón se estaba acercando al orgasmo tan rápido? ¡¿Por qué las nalgadas le hacían tanto daño y placer?! Su trasero estaba levemente enrojecido por el castigo, los pechos se sentía pesados y duros como piedras. Cada tanto en ellos, los manoseos del joven le hacían delirar. Sabía cómo poseerla, maldito sea que lo sabía. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, tensando la espalda y mirando al techo con claro abandono. Su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, el fuego la había quemado completamente.

-NO PUEDO MAAAAASSSSSS ME CORRRROOOOOOOOO!

Ni siquiera pudo escuchar el gemido ahogado del joven. Fue tan penetrante el grito de Sakura Uchiha que pudo atravesar las paredes tranquilamente. Se quedó dura, recibiendo en su interior la descarga profunda que el Shinobi había soltado nuevamente. Por fortuna era Kunoichi, por fortuna podía evitar el embarazo con chakra. Lo peor de todo, lo más prohibido, era lo que hacía más delicioso el encuentro. ¿Lo imaginan? ¿Embarazada del novio de su hija? ¿Embarazada de un sujeto que no era su esposo? ¿Embarazada de Boruto Uzumaki?

-in….increíble….-susurró el rubio todo sudado, sosteniendo a Sakura de la cintura para que no se desplomara hacia atrás y cayera al suelo- fue sensacional.

Ella tenía los brazos caídos a los lados, la espalda torcida hacia atrás, al igual que el cuello. Su cabello alargado en la espalda caía como cascada. Sus ojos cerrados, hubiesen mirado al techo de estar abiertos, su respiración no se podía regular. Era una puta. Se había entregado a ese niño completamente. Se calentaba con sus palabras, con sus miradas y caricias. Se había puesto muy cachonda con las nalgadas. Era una maldita masoquista. ¿Cómo pudo entregarse así? ¿Acaso ahora importaba?

-no….no puede ser….-dijo balbuceando la mujer que se le escapaban algunas lágrimas- esto no puede estar pasándome.

El joven aún estaba debajo de ella. Su miembro no perdía casi dureza, y con un par de movimientos retomaría a su disposición. Sakura se inclinó hacia Bolt, apoyando las manos pesadamente en el espaldar del sillón, a los lados del joven. Ayudada por sus rodillas y brazos, comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Mordiendo sus labios, mirándolo a los ojos con una mescla de desafío y molestia. Ya no podía detenerse. Ahora solo quedaba sacarle todo lo que pudiera a esa noche. Ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse en la mañana. Ya sería otro día para llorar en el baño su estupidez.

Esa noche… todo el resto de la noche…

Sería el momento del pecado.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3: CELOS ENFERMOS**

Sakura Uchiha no podía relajarse…

Alrededor de la larga mesa en la casa Uzumaki también estaba la familia anfitriona, Ino y su marido Sai, su esposo Sasuke y su hija Sarada ocupaban puestos. Comiendo y charlando despreocupadamente. El ambiente era ideal. Hinata era una estupenda cocinera y todo parecía perfecto. Naruto estaba de un gran ánimo. Ino y Sai conversaban alegremente. Incluso Sasuke gracias a la bebida, parecía más abierto que de costumbre a la comunicación. Sin embargo, Sakura Uchiha no podía encontrar comodidad, aunque todo pareciera ideal.

Su mirada lo quisiera o no, se desviaba invariablemente al otro extremo de la mesa. Allí su única hija Sarada, tenía una feliz conversación con el resto de los jóvenes sentados alrededor. Himawari, acompañada por sus dos compañeros de equipo. Y por supuesto Boruto Uzumaki.

Sakura lo quisiera o no, desviaba los ojos hacia ese joven. El ni siquiera la había mirado durante todo el almuerzo. Estaba junto a Sarada, sentados bien cerca y el muchacho pasaba su brazo izquierdo con familiaridad sobre el espaldar de la silla de su novia. Susurraban cosas, reían y charlaban en voz baja. Todas las mujeres alrededor del rubio, parecían hechizadas por sus sonrisas. Incluso su propia hermana menor. Sakura podía notar que no le apartaba la vista por casi nada del mundo. Aunque claro, no tenía que ver una cuestión amorosa en ese caso. Pero era bien conocido que Bolt siempre se había llevado a las mil maravillas con ella. Había tenido muchos problemas con Naruto, incluso a veces se había revelado ante Hinata. Pero Himawari era su adoración absoluta y ella también lo quería mucho.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¡Hola! ¡¿Tierra llamando a Sakura-chan?! –le despertó la voz divertida de Naruto frente a ella.

-ah…. ¿qué?...-espabiló ella sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

Las risas a su alrededor la sorprendieron. Se sonrojó levemente, entendiendo que no estaba prestando nada de atención a la conversación de adultos. Demasiado concentrada en mirar a lo lejos a Bolt. Demasiado concentrada en lo que había pasado durante las últimas dos semanas siempre que Sarada y Sasuke no estaban en Konoha. Días y noches, donde Bolt la visitó en la casa Uchiha. Donde tuvieron sesiones impresionantes de sexo. Drogas, alcohol, sexo y más sexo.

-deja de proteger a tu bebé frentona….-le susurró Ino, lo bastante fuerte para que todos los adultos cercanos lo notaran- no es como que Bolt vaya a devorarla o cosa alguna….ji ji ji.

A Sasuke no le gustó ni medio el comentario. Pero tuvo que ceder un poco cuando vio los ojos llorosos de Naruto por la risa. Incluso Hinata, que siempre era recatada y silenciosa, estaba colorada y sonriendo por los efectos del sake. Era un momento de intimidad muy lindo para esas familias amigas. Un momento de paz. Hasta Sasuke parecía admitir con sus gestos en esos momentos, que tenía su encanto ciertos aspectos de la vida civil.

Las charlas continuaron. La mesa dividía lo suficiente a los jóvenes de los más grandes. Sakura bebió bastante, más que nada para olvidar esas nubes que la molestaban. Estaba en la misma mesa con su marido, su hija, y el amigo de toda la vida que ella sentía debió ser su pareja. Además por añadidura, Bolt. Un hombrecito que la había follado de una manera difícil de olvidar. Todos juntos, como una bomba que podía estallar si alguien sospechaba algo extraño. Y ese joven ni la miraba. Como si nada de todas las noches de perversiones, hubieran existido.

Sakura había estado mirando a Bolt por demasiado tiempo. Se dio cuenta que todos podían sospechar por ello, y trato de distraerse fijándose en su propia copa. Estaba vacía, y ella necesitaba seguir bebiendo para olvidar. Sasuke tenía la botella cerca de su mano, ella lo miró levemente, pero el marido no le entendió o no le importó. Simplemente siguió concentrado en la conversación sobre misiones que estaba teniendo con Sai y Naruto. Mientras tanto, a lo lejos pudo ver una escena que le molestó muchísimo.

Sarada tomó su copa, y la movió notándola vacía. Entonces, Sakura observó como Bolt tomaba para si la botella lejana, para servir jugo de fruta gentilmente a su novia, y luego dejarla en la mesa lentamente. Bolt era atento con Sarada. La trataba siempre con cortesía, la rodeaba con su brazo y contenía. Le daba pequeños besitos cada tanto, mientras compartían cosas íntimas. Era sol y sombras con Sasuke.

¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué sucedía esto ante sus ojos?! ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?

Se sentía una estúpida. Se sentía peor que nunca. Frente a ella tenía a Sai, que había sido un sujeto sin sentimientos. Y ahora era un amoroso esposo para Ino. También se lo veía a Naruto, que a pesar de parecer no amar a su esposa, la trataba como una reina. Nunca dejaba de ser amable con ella. ¿Y qué hacia el idiota de Sasuke? Ni siquiera era capaz de ser amable con su mujer frente otros. Se largaba a misiones lejanas durante meses. La dejaba sola, necesitada y cachonda. La dejaba sola para criar a Sarada. ¡Siempre la dejaba sola!

-¡Permiso! –Dijo Sakura parándose bruscamente, con ira oculta- tengo… que ir al servicio.

El resto de la mesa no le tomó demasiada atención. Les había sorprendido un poco la vehemencia del pedido. Pero Sakura había estado bastante desconectada de las charlas ese día. Simplemente debía tener uno de esos momentos incomodos para las mujeres. Tanto Naruto como Sai, notaron que a Sasuke le había importado poco y nada. Por lo tanto, debía ser un asunto sin peso.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Se miró al espejo del baño. Trataba de lucir más relajada y tranquila. Había usado el lugar, más por alivio que urgencia. Se humedeció la cara en el lavamanos. Buscaba serenidad. Mirándose al espejo comenzó a notar ciertos detalles de sí misma que eran algo… "diferentes". En primer lugar, su ropa escogida era un poco más recatada. Ya no le había interesado tanto lo que pensaran de su aspecto. Por ejemplo, había tenido poco contacto visual con Naruto. Se recordaba a sí misma, mucho más interesada en captar una mirada del Hokage hace como un mes.

Su mirada se perdió en sí misma. En sus ojos verdes. El recuerdo de ese fin de semana pasado. Las caricias de un joven que no era su esposo, ni el amor de su vida. Ese niño había dominado su cuerpo como quiso. Había saciado su juvenil lujuria y también la de ella. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Simplemente jugaba al ser el novio perfecto para Sarada? ¿A fingir que no había gozado como un loco con ella? ¡¿Quién rayos se creía que era?! ¡¿Acaso creía que podía jugar con ella como si fuera una niñata?!

-Maldito…-se dijo mordiéndose de la impotencia- crees que puedes jugar así conmigo. Sin pagar las consecuencias. Pero no me controlaras más. No dejaré que entres en mi mente nuevamente.

A la salida del baño, Sakura se decidió a no ceder un centímetro más de sus pensamientos. Que Bolt fingiera que era el novio ideal. Que fingiera no haberla acariciado, no haberla follado en varias noches a lo largo del último mes, de caliente sexo sin tregua. Lo único que le había interesado al parecer, era alejarla del padre. ¡Y eso mismo iba a hacer! ¡No le daría más excusas para chantajearla! Si Bolt creía un sacrificio follarla, ella le aliviaría la tarea para siempre.

Las siguientes horas en la sobremesa fue de historias pasadas y risas. Las mujeres de toda edad, compartieron los quehaceres de la limpieza. Luego bebieron té, preparado como de costumbre por la buena mano de Hinata. Sakura olvidó sus dilemas personales por todo ese tiempo. Se concentró en lo bueno de la reunión amistosa. Hinata se veía más feliz que de costumbre, también Ino que con su típico humor, aportaba a la buena salud general. Las más niñas como Sarada e Himawari, ayudaban a las mujeres adultas mientras charlaban entre ellas.

Los hombres se dividieron en grupos. Naruto y Sasuke se dedicaron a sus "charlas personales". Sin dudas hablaban sobre la búsqueda sin tregua que el Uchiha tenía de los renegados de la última guerra. Pero Sai, tenía más interés de pasar tiempo a solas con Boruto. Estaban en el patio trasero de la casa Uzumaki. Aprovechando que todos los demás estaban distraídos con determinadas cuestiones.

En algún momento de las determinadas reuniones, Sakura salió por un pasillo directo al comedor. Estaba en la búsqueda de los hombres en la casa para ofrecerles algo de té. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke declinaron la idea, y continuaron con su planificación de misiones, sentados cómodamente alrededor del escritorio, en la oficina privada del Hokage. Para encontrar a Sai y Boruto, Sakura tuvo que buscarlos en el traspatio. Estuvo a punto de salir para hacerles la misma invitación. Los vio conversar muy seriamente, y más aún, observó que no estaban solos.

-Es un gusto volver a verte Bolt-kun…-le dijo la mujer sonriéndole suavemente-lo mismo para usted, Sai-san.

-Hanabi-sama….-asintió mirándola de lado el rubio- si busca a Ka-san…la encontrará seguramente en la cocina.

Sakura observaba la situación desde el interior de la casa. Algo en el gesto de Bolt denotaba que no estaba a gusto con la presencia de su tía. ¿La razón? Tal vez que Hinata no había quedado bien con su clan, al casarse con Naruto y tomar su apellido. Hasta donde Sakura recordaba, los Hyuuga nunca habían tomado demasiada relación con los hijos de Naruto, ya que no tenían el Byakugan como herencia. Los dos ninjas que le servían de acompañantes a la líder Hyuuga, se mantenían a pocos pasos de ella. Parecía todo muy formal, nada apto para una conversación de tipo familiar.

-una disculpa Sai-san…-apuntó Hanabi dirigiendo una fría sonrisa al moreno- me agradaría tener una plática con mi sobrino en privado. Si no es mucha molestia.

El moreno no pareció especialmente afectado por esta "expulsión". Por lo que sabía, Hanabi no tenía ascendencia alguna en la casa Uzumaki. Era incluso extraño, que estuviera dentro del traspatio. Se conocía que no tenía buena relación con Naruto. La pelirosa tuvo unos segundos de dudas, ¿sería correcto advertir a Naruto de la presencia de los Hyuuga en su casa? ¿O sería mejor aparecerse por allí, dando una excusa a Bolt para alejarse de quien al parecer no quería estar cerca?

\- Tío Sai…-sonrió Bolt con un gesto forzado- me parece que podríamos continuar nuestra conversación dentro de la casa.

-no te preocupes….-respondió sonriente el pálido Shinobi- iré para avisar a tu madre, que tiene una visita. Así podemos continuar con lo nuestro.

El gesto de Hanabi fue de pura contrariedad. ¿Pero porque? Se preguntaba Sakura desde la ventana. ¿Acaso no quería ver a su hermana mayor? ¿Qué quería exactamente de Bolt? Al parecer por la postura del joven, no tenía una relación estrecha con la hermana de su madre. Más bien se podía decir, que la despreciaba.

-¿Sakura-chan que estas vien….do? –le sorprendió la voz de Naruto por detrás, y su timbre fue cortado por un carraspeo de frustración- ¿Cómo entraron a mi casa? –finalizó duramente saliendo por la misma puerta, justo en el instante que Sai ingresaba a la casa.

Sasuke, Sakura y Sai se quedaron mirando toda la escena desde el interior. Los tres observaron una escena algo incomoda. Hanabi y Naruto hablaron en malos términos. Al parecer, el Hokage no quería que ella hablara en privado con su hijo. A Bolt poco le importaban los desvelos de su padre, pero tampoco parecía caerle en gracia el interés que su "tía", tenía por hablarle.

-mejor me voy con Sarada-chan…-dijo Bolt despegándose de la fuerte discusión que comenzaba en el patio- esto no me interesa.

Hanabi le llamó la atención sin éxito, Naruto le interrumpió con seriedad; y mientras el joven se metía dentro de la casa ignorando a todos los que espiaban por la ventana lateral, siguieron discutiendo largamente. Todo pudo terminar en gritos y algo más, pero Hinata advertida de la presencia de su hermana, salió al patio para calmar los ánimos. Sakura se sintió intrigada por esto. Incluso Sasuke parecía bastante atento a la situación.

-¿deberíamos preguntar…?-consultó a su esposo susurrando, mientras Ino y Sai también hablaban en el comedor, también serios y entre susurros.

-Algo no está bien. –Dijo Sasuke lacónico- nunca he visto al Dobe tan irritado. Esa Hyuuga…

Sea lo que fuere, rato después Bolt y Sarada salieron de la casa tomados de la mano, dejando a la familia arreglar sus problemas solos. La joven Uchiha acompañó a su novio que no parecía con buenos ánimos. Sakura pensó, que tal vez luego podría averiguar más por intermedio de su hija. Por el momento, tuvo que simular desinterés cuando Hanabi, Naruto y Hinata regresaron al comedor para tomar una taza con té. Como si todo estuviera bien. Aunque claramente allí, había algo roto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Las 2 de la madrugada en la casa Uzumaki…

Luego de una tarde donde hombres y mujeres estuvieron separados. Llegó la noche donde también compartieron en la casa Uzumaki, cena y copas varias. Tiempo después, Bolt y Sarada todavía no regresaban de donde fuera que hubieran ido. Hacia como una hora que Sai y su esposa Ino había retirado a su propia casa. Pero los esposos Uchiha pasarían el fin de semana completo en las habitaciones de huéspedes. Era una costumbre de ambas familias hace años.

Sakura había bebido mucho. En resumen, estaba cumplidamente ebria. Muchas de las cosas ocurridas habían causado un peculiar efecto en la mujer. El evento de la tarde que protagonizaron las hermanas Hyuuga y el Hokage, rápidamente quedó enterrado cuando la líder del clan se retiró a su barrio. La cena fue distendida y todos bebieron de más. Cuando por fin cada cual se retiró a sus habitaciones, la mujer pelirosa quiso intimidad con su marido. Se preparó en el baño, colocándose un conjunto sexi de ropa íntima.

Estaba cachonda….

Muchas razones la llevaban a querer buen sexo. El principal aspecto, era haber tenido que compartir almuerzo con el hombre que le había dado la follada de su vida. Así es… "hombre". Eso era Bolt a pesar de sus 17 años. Un hombre con todas las letras. En resumen, Sakura Uchiha necesitaba una atención especial de su marido. Aunque fantaseara insanamente con otro. Que las caricias de Sasuke borraran lo que había sucedido, y ya nunca más sucedería con Bolt.

La vuelta de Sarada no traería problemas. Ella dormiría en la habitación de Himawari y no tenía por qué interrumpir a sus padres. Así que Sakura se preparó con sus mejores armas. El más delicioso perfume, las prendas de encaje más sexi en color rosa, y sobre todo la firme disposición de obtener placer, así fuera por medio de la violación al esposo esquivo.

Lo intentó por varios minutos. Prometiendo y buscando placer. Sus manos bucearon entre las sabanas tratando de obtener colaboración. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue un agrio "hoy no" que la dejó mirando al techo de la habitación sin obtener nada. Era terrible. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, menos parecía estar casada con ese sujeto que dormía como tronco a su lado. Sakura intentó en su desesperación dormir. Pero el roce del calor a su cuerpo, le generaban la necesidad de explorar otras opciones para la satisfacción.

Ya en otras ocasiones lo había hecho. Ir al baño, y allí obtener de sus propias caricias lo que su marido no se ocupaba de saciar. Pensar en Naruto o Sasuke, y tal vez en una combinación de ambos. ¿Por qué no? Un trio….ambos hombres calientes haciéndole el amor con desesperación. Disputándosela como un trozo de carne. Mientras se masturbaba en ese baño, su mente negaba siquiera esa posibilidad de fantasía. ¿Sasuke y Naruto compartiendo algo? Improbable. Su esposo además, no estaba hace mucho tiempo interesado en ella. ¿Entonces solo Naruto? meterlo en la fantasía, con esa enorme energía que siempre le había caracterizado:

-Naruto….ahh...ahh…Naruto….házmelo duro….por favor…-gemía tratando de entrar en ambiente.

Ya estaba completamente desnuda. Recostada en el suelo y tratando que sus manos encontraran el fuego. No le importaba que estuviera en el baño de una casa ajena. Así de ebria y necesitada estaba. Se acariciaba los pechos, se tocaba íntimamente. Seguramente la suertuda de Hinata estaría montándoselo con su marido como Kami mandaba. ¡Qué buena fortuna tenia! Seguramente Naruto le hacia el amor todas las noches. Sin tregua, hasta la madrugada. Sakura se masturbaba pensando que tan solo por una vez, desearía cambiar roles con la mujer de Uzumaki.

Viendo que pasaban los minutos, y no encontraba la satisfacción requerida, decidió que a su fantasía de hacerlo con Naruto, sería bueno también agregarle a Hinata. ¡Eso podía funcionar! Los tres en la misma escena. Los enormes pechos de la Hyuuga, Naruto sometiéndola por detrás, mientras tocaba íntimamente a Sakura. Prometiéndole ser la siguiente en la lista. Y no lo harían solo una vez. ¡Serian muchas! ¡Toda la noche Naruto les haría el amor a las dos! Seria inolvidable.

-Olvídalo….-se dijo luego de un rato- como si la tímida Hinata fuera a acceder en algo semejante.

De pronto, escuchó un sonido de puertas deslizarse. Seguramente alguien se había levantado para ocupar el baño. Se puso de pie como rayo, comenzó a vestirse rápidamente y hasta se echó sobre los hombros una bata azul que cubriera sus prendas provocadoras. No podía arriesgarse a que fuera justo Naruto quien la viera en ese estado de calamitosa necesidad. Ya había estado cerca de hacer reventar a Bolt del disgusto, y no podía permitir que su padre se viera alentado a una relación que no podía existir. ¿Y si Sasuke se enterara? Sería un verdadero escándalo.

Sakura escuchó voces bajas. Pudo reconocer a Sarada entre los susurros. Al parecer, los jóvenes habían regresado a la casa Uzumaki. Luego de algunos minutos de incertidumbre, Sakura pudo notar que cada quien había ido a sus respectivas habitaciones. Era un alivio, que ninguno hubiera necesitado ingresar al baño. Eso había evitado un encuentro bastante incómodo. Ella estaba más que acalorada y encima había bebido lo suficiente como para decir una estupidez. Era mejor que su hija no la viera en ese estado.

Otra vez metida en la cama. Otra vez junto a su esposo y no podía dormir. Se aferró a él, tratando al menos de estar cerca y obtener calor. Tal vez lograría relajarse. Pero Sasuke como siempre, provisto de un terrible sentido de la oportunidad, se giró dándole la espalda. Eso la puso furiosa.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?! –chilló en un pensamiento de la oscuridad.

Su mente volaba, tratando de recordar algún detalle que la mantuviera concentrada, para así cansarla y poder dormir. Lamentablemente, estar necesitada le llevó a pensar en aquella primera noche en esa misma casa. Cuando se levantó a la cocina para tomar algún analgésico. Cuando Bolt la tumbó sobre la mesa, y le hizo algo increíble. La tomó, de una manera forzada pero satisfactoria. ¡Y luego lo que sucedió en el cuarto! ¿Cuantas veces lo hicieron esa noche?

-Kami-dulce….Bolt…-pensaba la rosa y sus manos no se quedaban quietas- tu si sabes….

Luego de esto, dos más dos fueron cuatro. Caricias íntimas que por recatadas junto al esposo, no fueron suficientes para una explosión. Entonces, ebria por la bebida, molesta por las necesidades insatisfechas, fue lanzada por el deseo perverso. Se levantó de la cama, y con cuidado abandonó la habitación colocándose la bata que cubría sus sexi prendas. Si acaso Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a apagar este incendio, tendría que recurrir a otro hombre para conseguirlo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Bolt Uzumaki no podía dormir. En la soledad de su cuarto, tenía pensamientos nada amables. Todo el día pudo ser perfecto. La reunión familiar había sido un éxito. Al parecer, Sakura Uchiha había resignado esas horribles actitudes que siempre ponían incomodos a los padres del rubio. Se cuidaba del contacto visual con el Hokage, no le sonreía ni le festejaba todo, tampoco le había estado mostrando un escote liberal. Si bien su maridito estaba junto a ella, esto sumaba a la causa de Bolt. En los últimos meses, la falta de contacto entre Sakura y su padre, habían conseguido que la casa Uzumaki estuviera en paz. Al parecer, el Hokage era incapaz de mirar a otra mujer que no fuera su esposa o la señora Uchiha. Sin dudas, el supuesto nuevo rechazo de la pelirosa esquiva, le hizo recapacitar y mirar lo que ya tenía. Bolt había sido entrenado para medir emociones por sus maestros. Y notaba, claramente una mejora en el ánimo de su madre, producto seguramente del abundante sexo.

Estando sus progenitores en paz, hacían que su querida hermana Himawari estuviera feliz. La familia se unía fuertemente por lazos que tal vez estuvieron a punto de romperse. Bolt sentía que había actuado correctamente al apartar a Sakura Uchiha de la ecuación. Sin embargo, las conversaciones con Sai-sensei esa tarde, habían derivado en conocer un par de problemas ulteriores, de los que también tendría que ocuparse.

Bolt Uzumaki no era un niño inocente como su padre. Había sido entrenado desde antes de convertirse en Chunnin, por el ANBU de Raíz. Si tenemos que describir su trabajo exacto actualmente, deberíamos apuntar que era un Chunnin de categoría, al servicio del Hokage. Pero además, espiaba y trabajaba para la nueva división ANBU de Raíz que Sai-sensei tenía a su cargo. Y el anterior Hokage Hatake Kakashi comandaba desde las sombras. Había sido entrenado en subterfugio, en combate, espionaje, rastreo y otras varias cualidades necesarias para el buen agente doble. Su trabajo era proteger al Hokage. Así de simple, protegerlo a Naruto, y cortar de cuajo cualquier movimiento civil que estuviera destinado a causar desestabilización en Konoha.

Así fue como entre otras cuestiones, se decidió atacar a Sakura Uchiha.

Sai le dio autorización, cuando supo que la relación entre sus dos ex-compañeros estaba tan cerca de pasar al sexo clandestino. Tal vez Bolt además de sus deseos personales, quería proteger a su madre y hermana, pero Sai en realidad quería resguardar la seguridad de la aldea. ¿Cómo podía causar lio ese entuerto amoroso? Simple y claro. Tarde o temprano, la trasparencia de Naruto se revelaría ante Sasuke y habría cuando menos un duelo a muerte entre los dos Shinobi más poderosos del país del fuego. ¿Conclusión? Sai le dio total libertad a Bolt para que coaccionara a Sakura, y así evitar ese problema.

La situación del almuerzo había sido un comprobante ideal para el líder de Raíz. Si bien Bolt, se había follado varias veces a la esposa de Sasuke y madre de su propia novia, jamás demostró el mínimo detalle durante el día, que hiciera pensar a cualquiera interés por esa mujer. Su esposa Ino además, le había hecho notar que era Sakura quien parecía inusualmente interesada por el hijo de Naruto. Lo cual por su propia lógica, solo podía estar relacionado con un sentido de "madre protectora" que había surcado por la mente de su mejor amiga. ¿Quién podía imaginar que la recatada esposa del ultimo Uchiha, se había trasformado en la puta de un joven Chunnin? ¿En la golfa de Boruto Uzumaki? Si una mujer tan receptiva como Ino había errado el disparo, Sai entendía que Bolt había realizado una misión perfecta. Y así se lo comunicó mientras charlaban en el traspatio.

El muchacho en esa noche de insomnio, recordaba con cierta satisfacción haber recibido cumplidas felicitaciones de Sai-sensei. Además, se le ordenaba resolver dos problemas más que rodeaban al Hokage, de los cuales en tenía cierta forma de injerencia. Boruto recibió un pequeño pergamino durante la charla privada, donde estaba su pago cuantioso, y la nueva designación. Ahora tenía rango de capitán entre los ANBU, aunque solo el líder de Raíz conocía su nombre verdadero y nivel real. Para todos los altos mandos de Konoha, Bolt era Chunnin al servicio del Hokage. Nada más que eso.

Bolt tenía una pequeña mesa tipo escritorio en su cuarto. Con un velador que daba buen volumen de luz sobre la lectura, pero tenue al resto de la habitación. Le dio un par de leídas a sus designaciones especiales. Las dos misiones tenían nombres propios. Ambos ninjas de Konoha, y ambos se estaban erigiendo en un problema. Por diferentes razones, por motivos distintos. Como fuera, Boruto tenía que planear para encargarse de ellos.

Como estaba en su propia habitación, y era una noche tan silenciosa como tranquila, decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto que tanto le había disgustado de su "tía Hanabi", y cambiándose de ropa opto por quedar tan solo con un bóxer negro ajustado y sin camiseta. Era una noche un pelín calurosa, pero nada fuera de lo soportable.

De pronto….el sonido de su puerta deslizándose….

-¿Qué haces…..aquí? –susurró el muchacho atendiendo a la visita.

Ella ingresó con la mirada de una tigresa. Tenía el deseo tan inflamado que parecía autista de cualquier reclamo. Sin emitir gesto ni palabra, se abrió la bata de seda azul, para dejar caer hasta el piso lo único que la mantenía recatada a la vista.

-Kami….-pensó Bolt, aunque sus gestos eran imperturbable- que mujer…

Sakura sonrió levemente, tal vez admirando todo lo que podía ver de su presa. Deslizó la puerta detrás de ella, cerrándola completamente. Sus prendas de encaje rosado apenas podían contener los encantos de la rosa. Podía levantar a un muerto con ese atuendo, y Bolt no era precisamente un cadáver.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Reaccionó levemente el muchacho, viendo que ella avanzó un paso- ¿acaso no tienes una pizca de vergüenza? Tu esposo está durmiendo a unas puertas de esta habitación…

-Es su culpa que este aquí….-admitió ella avanzando lento, y viéndolo retroceder con cierta satisfacción- no es capaz de darme placer. Y yo lo necesito….no puedo dormir.

Bolt realizó un gesto de comprensión. No le sorprendía demasiado ese comentario de Sakura. Si había sido tan fácil tomarla en primer lugar, mucho tuvo que ver la escases de sexo marital. El joven se acercó a ella, y estiró una mano para acariciar la mejilla rosada de esa mujer. Ella apretó el rostro contra la mano, como un cachorro necesitado de afecto. Bolt la deseaba, intensamente. No podía dejar de desearla aunque también la había odiado. Tenía mucho de lo que había heredado Sarada como mujer, y era mucho más caliente que su hija. La joven Uchiha, tenía un dejo frio de su padre que sin embargo Bolt, se prometía deshacer entre caricias con el tiempo. Pero con Sakura, no necesitaba nada de eso. Tenía una hembra en profundo estado de celo. Dispuesta a todo. A cualquier fantasía obscena que cruzara por su mente.

Bolt no dijo nada, pero esquivándola se alejó de ella sorprendiéndola. Pasando junto, Sakura creyó que iba hacia la puerta para abrirla e invitarle que se marche. Sería un golpe de muerte a su ánimo. Que incluso quien hasta hace poco la había forzado a tener sexo, ahora decidiera echarla fuera. Pero en lugar de abrir la puerta, lo observó sellarla con un pergamino de silencio, que guardaba en el mueble cercano. No solo no iba a expulsarla, se estaba protegiendo de los futuros gritos por venir. Sakura observó por detrás de su hombro, todo ese movimiento con gran satisfacción.

-eres una verdadera puta…-sonrió el muchacho acercándose por detrás y rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos- ni siquiera tienes la decencia de contenerte, solo porque tu familia duerme a poco de aquí.

Comenzó a manosearla, le acariciaba rudamente los pechos, que estaban ya duros por la necesidad acumulada, le frotaba la pelvis contra su trasero y Sakura sentía morir del gusto. Recordaba ese enorme miembro, penetrándola duro, haciéndole estallar en orgasmos tras orgasmos. "acaríciame Bolt" quería decirle. "hazme tuya por favor"

-oh oh…Kami…..si….-gemía aturdida por los manoseos la rosa- necesito esto….

-que ropita tan sexi nena….-le susurraba ronco en el oído- ¿Acaso planeas algo perverso esta noche?

¿Qué si planeaba algo? Bueno, planeaba que Bolt la follara duro y largo durante toda la noche. Cosas así. Simple y básico como el deseo mismo. Obviamente no pensaba racional. ¿Pero quién podía hacerlo cuando el instinto lo dominaba todo? Ya tendría tiempo para sentirse culpable por la mañana. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar en la ducha para descargar su impotencia y frustración. Pero ahora….

-guau…-escuchó un leve respiro en su oído- tu coño parece un volcán….

Bolt no dejaba de presionar su cuerpo contra ella, parados en el centro de la habitación. Sakura había recostado la cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y estaba entregada a las caricias. Una mano del joven, seguía jugando con los pechos, mientras la otra había bajado para comprobar el estado de latente excitación. Si señores….estaba extremadamente caliente. Era una hembra cachonda a punto de estallar por la necesidad. ¿Importaba acaso que en este mismo cuarto, ella había filmado un video que la tenía prisionera? ¿Acaso no podía estar filmándolos de nuevo? ¿Importaba que lo hiciera?

-fóllame….-le ordenó ella jadeante- fóllame o te mataré.

La guio a la cama, tumbándola sobre ella. Sakura se colocó a cuatro patas y él se situó justo detrás, arrodillado y tomándola de las caderas. La mujer se erigió doblando la espalda, recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que había gozado con esta postura, sobre la mesa de su propia cocina. Ahora la suavidad del colchón protegía sus rodillas, y evitaba tener que pensar como estar parada mientras recibía placer. Bolt la tomó del cuello, obligándola a girarlo hasta que las bocas se entrelazaron furiosas.

-me amenazas ¿eh? –Le decía el joven entre besos y manoseos posesivos- ¿acaso crees que puedes darme ordenes? No me hagas reír…

Siempre la trataba así. Rudo pero controlado. Ella debería tener más control por la diferencia de edad, pero simplemente la relación marchaba por terrenos exitosos siendo Sakura la sometida. Había pasado demasiados años bajo la helada indiferencia de Sasuke. Ahora quería algo distinto, anhelaba aun en un nivel inconsciente, ser perseguida, dominada, sometida sexualmente. Que su hombre la domara, como a una potrilla salvaje.

-uuuummm Bolt…..así….jódeme….-le reclamó ella entre suspiros, cuando estando en posición de perro, sintió que su braga era desenganchada de los tirantes y bajada hasta las rodillas- ¿Qué esperas?

-tienes un estupendo trasero….-admiró el desde atrás- creo que esta noche….voy a follarlo con fuerza.

-¡eso no! – Dijo ella alarmada- oouummm… mételo por donde siempre. ¡Hazlo!

-no tengo ninguna prisa, -se divertía perverso el rubio- no pienso terminar esto rápido.

-¿Qué….haces? –Balbuceó ella mientras el joven la tomaba de las caderas tumbándola en el colchón de lado- ¿Qué esperas?

El muchacho estaba arrodillado frente a ella, aun no se quitaba su bóxer negro, aunque la erección que guardaba era más que evidente. Su mirada y su sonrisa enseñaban un placer controlado. Era un espectáculo demasiado tentador para Bolt. Tenía a una mujer madura en su propia cama. Curvas generosas, aspecto de veinteañera, cabello exótico y sedienta de atención sexual. Pero el rubio quería más, ya había tomado varias porciones de Sakura en los sucesivos encuentros, pero siempre buscaba algo más.

-juguemos…-pensó el rubio- veamos que te ha traído realmente a mi cama.

La tenía a disposición. Tumbada de lado y deseosa de contacto. Pero en lugar de comenzar a saciarla, se dedicó a provocarla. Con las caderas se afirmaba por debajo, rozándola con sus manos, penetrándola con los dedos. Colocaba su índice en el pequeño ano, amenazando con entrar por ahí. Mientras su otra mano recorría la zona más húmeda en la mujer. Que gemía aturdida e indefensa. Desde su posición en la altura, Bolt podía ver cada gesto de la mujer que parecía querer devorar la almohada.

-pareces necesitada Uchiha-san…-le decía el joven sin dejar de tocarla- pero no eres amable para pedir por placer.

-no….no…-jadeaba ella moviendo sus caderas tratando de obtener más roce- no hagas eso… ¡no me hagas esperar!

-como si me importara lo que su majestad quiere –respondió rozándola más fuerte- no te comportas tan ruda con tu marido el frígido ¿verdad? Ni siquiera me has puesto a punto con una buena chupada. ¿Crees que estas en la cama del capitán invierno? Aquí las reglas las pongo yo, nunca lo olvides golfa.

Ella sintió un escalofrió terrible, esas palabras la humillaban y al mismo tiempo encendían todos los botones de su excitación. ¡Kami que sensación terrible! Ese maldito muchacho estaba frotando con dos dedos en la entrada de su trasero. Intentando abrirlo, intentando vulnerarlo. ¿Realmente le iba a permitir esas libertades? ¿Podía prohibírselo si quisiera?

-¿Por qué has venido a mí, Sakura? –Sonreía divertido de los gemidos atormentados de la hembra- dímelo….o será largo el camino hacia el placer. Te he notado nerviosa durante el almuerzo. Nerviosa y molesta. Se supone que estuve obligándote a follar estas semanas pasadas. ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-¡No! –cabeceó ella aturdida, y su cuerpo se balanceaba al ritmo que el imponía- ¡no son celos!

-¿Celos?...-preguntó Bolt complacido, mientras la punta de su dedo índice se abría camino en el ano de Sakura- ¿Quién habló de celos? ¿De qué puedes tener celos, Uchiha-san?

-más Bolt….-gimió ella cachonda-muévelos mas o me volveré loca. ¡Mueve más tus dedos!

Se refería a la mano izquierda de Bolt. Esa que frotaba su vagina con intensidad media. Ella no podía pensar en algo más allá, de esa mano. De esos dedos que tenían la misión de mantenerla encendida.

-primero hablemos de tus celos….-decía el rubio entretenido con esa confesión interesante- ¿de que estabas celosa Sakura? ¿Tenías celos de Sarada-chan?

-no le digas así… -pensaba la mujer perdida en sus deseos.- No uses el chan en su nombre.

Le recordaba sus terribles decisiones. Ese "chan", era la forma del cariño que debió aceptar en Naruto. Le recordaba que estaba casada con un hombre, cuyo escaso interés sexual la había terminado lanzando a los brazos de otro sujeto. Sakura sabía que tenía su parte de culpa por ceder así. Pero lo aceptaba. Así como entre caricias fogosas y apetitos no saciados, comenzaba a aceptar que le había molestado muchísimo el asunto de la copa. Ver la amabilidad que Bolt tenía, cuando estaba con Sarada. Lo feliz que su hija era. ¡Y ella arruinándolo todo! ¡Captando el placer que debía ser para su hija! ¡Tomando los deseos que tenían que ser para Sarada!

Y por otra parte… su lado oscuro no paraba de gritar…

¡¿Por qué debían ser para Sarada solamente?! ¡¿Acaso ella no tenía igual derecho a sentirse amada?! ¡ ¿NO TENIA DERECHO A SER COMPLACIDA?!

Bolt era para Sarada, lo que Naruto supo ser para ella. Sakura no podía evitar pensar, que de alguna forma estaba tomando parte de una segunda oportunidad. Y tenía celos, celos de su hija que desde el comienzo había acertado completamente. Que había elegido al hombre que la haría feliz. Sin dudas, sin terceros. Sin dejarse llevar por idiotas que eran serios, fríos y hasta en apariencia mejores Shinobi que Bolt. ¿Qué importaba eso?

-SIIIII ESTABA CELOSA…..AAAH…..AHH…. –estalló cediendo.

-¿Celosa por mí? –insistía Bolt manoseándola más duro por ambos orificios.

-SI LO ESTABAAAA... AAH... AHH…-chillaba perdida la rosa- NO ERA JUSTO QUE NO ME MIRARAS…NO ERA JUSTO QUE LA ABRAZARAS….NO ERA JUSTO QUE LE SIRVIERAS SU COPAAA.

Bolt estaba bastante confundido por esa confesión. Pero también fascinado. Mientras seguía razonando las palabras atormentadas de Sakura, aceleró el ritmo de sus dos manos y finalmente provocó en ella el orgasmo tan macerado. Sakura se corrió gritando ahogadamente, mientras su vagina expulsaba jugos de amor abundantes. Ella hundió el rostro en el colchón, mientras su cuerpo se convertía en gelatina, desmoronándose largo a largo en la cama. Bolt cambió de posición, moviéndose para sentarse de lado junto a ella. Y su mano no detuvo su accionar en el trasero de la mujer. El dedo índice siguió entrando y saliendo, aunque por la explosión anterior ella apenas lo vislumbrara.

-interesante….-dijo el rubio ya bastante excitado- tenemos al parecer, una mujer que quiere robarle el novio a su hija. –Metió un segundo dedo en ella, haciéndola gemir fuerte- no pareces tener límites…Uchiha-san.

"no" quiso decir Sakura, "no quiero robarle el novio a Sarada". Pero entre su mente obnubilada y su boca llena de lamentos se perdían las palabras. No podía articular nada, su culo se estaba aflojando y lo forzado comenzaba a ser rítmico. Antes sentía una invasión seca, pero ahora había una sensación de humedad combinada a estar siendo "raspada" por dentro. Bolt utilizó algunos flujos de la vagina, para llevarlos al culo y así conseguir lubricidad.

-supongo que solo esto nos queda….-le confesó Bolt, mientras ella no podía ni moverse boca abajo- tendré que partirte en dos, para que al fin tengas algo de respeto.

-eso no….-balbuceó ella agobiada- todo menos eso.

-así no se hace una petición Uchiha-san…-sonrió Bolt y ella por fin pudo girar el cuello y mirarlo de reojo entre sus cabellos rosados- parece que solo tú quieres divertirte, eso no es amable.

Ella recuperó algo de fuerzas, y sentándose en la cama, condujo a Bolt para que se recostara boca arriba en ella. Luego, tirada junto a él, le bajó el short negro tomando ese enorme pene para llevárselo a la boca con lujuria. Tenía esa expresión de niña violada que a Bolt volvía loco. Pero mamaba con decisión, sin que por ello hubiese evitado que los dedos del joven siguieran hurgando en su agujero prohibido. Ahora el acostado, y ella sobre su pecho bajando la cabeza con ritmo para masturbarlo. Una gran mamada, la cual a pesar de tener dos dedos en su culo, hacía con gran pericia.

-No Bolt….-se detuvo a mirarlo un instante- deja de tocarme ahí.

-Shhhh….-le hizo callar él, conduciéndola de los cabellos a continuar la felación- tu ocúpate de ponerme a punto. Te va a encantar….eso tenlo por seguro.

Sakura dejó escapar algunas lágrimas de impotencia. Seguía con ese pedazo enorme entre sus labios, que cada vez estaba más duro y rico. Antes, nunca hubiera pensado en hacerle eso ni siquiera a Sasuke. Ahora, poco a poco no le había importado. Ese niño le estaba enseñando placeres hasta el momento prohibidos en la mente de la mujer. Él tenía el control, y eso por sobre todo la ponía muy cachonda. De seguir así, iba a desvirgarle el ano y ella se volvería loca. El problema no era que no iba a gustarle según Sakura. El gran problema era que seguramente le encantaría. Lo cual convertiría su cuerpo, en propiedad de Boruto Uzumaki. ¿Cómo poner un límite luego de eso?

-nunca he podido pensar que fueras mujer celosa….-se divertía el joven- me chupas con desesperación. ¿Tienes miedo de que deje de follarte? ¿Tienes miedo de volver a no saber que es el sexo durante toda una noche?

Si lo tenía. Desde que su marido regresó hace días, Sakura había acumulado calor como una hoguera. La imposibilidad de obtener alguna visita de Boruto estaba pasándole factura. Sasuke solo había consentido una noche estar con ella. Fue un placer transitorio que ni siquiera le permitió sentirse mujer. Es que Sasuke, poco le importaba algo más que su propia satisfacción. Y Sakura se había mal acostumbrado a horas y horas de intenso sexo con un Uzumaki de sangre joven. Brusco por momentos, pero nada dispuesto a gozar solo. Lo cierto era que, Bolt jamás la había dejado insatisfecha. Siempre se había asegurado de abdicarle tremendos orgasmos. ¿Cómo resignarse a vivir la vida sin ese placer? Aun midiendo el riesgo en escalas kilométricas.

-humm….-gimió el joven pero se mantuvo serio- creo que será lo mejor… –ella seguía chupándolo con fuerza- ya que no me has pedido las cosas con respeto. Imagino que lo mejor será dejarlo para siempre.

Sakura elevó la cabeza aturdida. Lo miró a los ojos, mientras sus manos rodeaban ese gran miembro rígido. Lo miró, con un terror animal en la vista. Como si Boruto hubiera decretado su muerte en lugar de lo esgrimido. El joven se mantuvo serio, pero por dentro sonreía notando que había causado el efecto deseado. Ella necesitaba de esto. No era una mera descarga por venganza al marido indiferente. En pocas semanas, se había vuelto dependiente del placer obtenido.

-¿Qu….qué? –susurró ella aturdida.

-no lo sé Uchiha-san…-apuntó el rubio serio- no pareces muy agradecida por mis caricias. Es como si estuvieras aquí en mi cuarto por obligación. ¿Para qué continuar con esto?

-pero si no lo hacemos….-se defendió ella con nervios- tu padre y yo…

-Y yo puedo presentar el video que aun guardo… –Añadió el joven como conversación catedrática- siempre me has dado la impresión, que supone un enorme sacrificio para ti estar conmigo. Te quitaré ese peso de una vez. No te metes con el Hokage, y nunca se sabrá nada del video. Palabra de honor.

¿Y ahora? ¿Acaso podría detenerse aunque el la dejara irse? ¿Cómo explicarle que necesitaba el placer? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin tirar por la borda los últimos resquicios de autorespeto? El joven no se movía de su postura rígida, aunque su miembro estuviera tan firme que probablemente le dolía. Sakura lo tenía entre sus manos, los dedos que tanto le habían calentado el culo ahora se habían detenido. Ella estaba recostada casi sobre él, esperando que algo suceda para que Boruto reconsidere la locura de detenerse.

-no podemos parar….-dijo ella finalmente, entrecortada- no ahora.

-es ahora o nunca…-definió el- será lo uno o lo otro. No necesito una esposa Uchiha-san. Ya tengo a Sarada-chan, que tendrá ese lugar en mi vida. Aunque sexualmente ella no este activa por el momento. Tengo la paciencia para esperarla hasta que se sienta lista para dar el paso.

Kami, esto era el infierno. Sakura veía toda la vida pasarle por delante de los ojos. Se veía a sí misma, cuando su hija viniera a contarle la experiencia de su primera vez con su novio. Cuando se comprometieran, cuando se casaran. Sakura veía a su hija sonreí satisfecha por el abundante sexo. La veía embarazada muchas veces y llena de hijos sanos. Una familia enorme, una mujer feliz. ¿Y qué sería de ella? ¿Espiaría a su hija con el marido, mientras hicieran el amor en el cuarto de al lado? ¿Se masturbaría escuchando los gritos de Sarada? ¿Desearía por siempre estar en lugar de su hija? ¡Eso no podía suceder! ¡Era una locura! Finalmente, sintiéndose una basura humana, dijo lo que debía decir en el momento:

-no quiero que esto termine…-bajo la vista dolida- ha…..haré….lo que quieras….

-¿Perdón? –Dijo él, neutro- ¿Me repite la respuesta?

-Yo…dije….-se sentía tan horrible, tan humillada- yo…haré…lo que quieras. Ahora…y siempre.

-Lo que yo quiera…-indicó Bolt y esas palabras le sabían a gloria- entonces, creo que nuestra relación no puede continuar igual. Sarada-chan es mi novia. Y pretendo que sea mi esposa algún día. Por lo que no necesito otra esposa. Y tampoco me apetece ir de putas por ahí.

Sakura sentía que su corazón fallecía. Sentía que iba a morir cuando las imágenes se multiplicaban en su mente. ¿Estaría condenada a ver la felicidad de su hija desde lejos? ¿A saber cuánto placer ella obtenía, sin poder alcanzarlo?

-Pero…-añadió Boruto con cuidado- también comprendo que ella sería muy feliz, si viera contenta a su madre. Así que…Podrias ser mi amante. ¿Qué dices a eso Sakura? ¿Quieres ser mi amante por siempre?

Y la respuesta esperada llegó. No era como que la mujer tuviera mucha opción. El la había doblegado con paciencia en las últimas semanas. Exponiendo sus debilidades, fustigando sobre su vida, debilitando su mente y derribando barreras de moral. Sakura Uchiha sería su amante. Ya no había mas camino que ese. Los celos enfermos, la habían arrastrado finalmente a esa situación. Nunca debió ir a ese cuarto, y paradójicamente, jamás hubo posibilidad de que no fuera. Sakura se apartó del chico, poniéndose en posición de perro le expuso su retaguardia con servilismo. Ya no podía escapar:

-Bolt-kun…-susurró totalmente avergonzada mientras exponía su ano a la invasión- soy tuya. Tómame por favor…

Y era suya. Mientras el joven se arrodillaba tras ella, y la penetraba lentamente por el culo. De ahora en más Sakura le pertenecería. Mientras ella gritaba presa de un dolor intenso, que se mesclaba con placer. Se podrían decir muchas cosas de ahora en más. Por ejemplo…

Que Sasuke Uchiha se fuera al cuerno con su frigidez…

Que su padre el Hokage se aguantara las ganas de tener a Sakura por siempre…

Que Sarada-chan nunca lo averigüe, o ambos se condenarían…

Ya nada entre ellos se podía interponer. Sakura y sus celos enfermos, ahora le pertenecían.

Por siempre…

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4: "NUESTRA FAMILIA"**

-Santo Kami-sama….-dijo uno de los jóvenes del grupo- acoge mi alma que voy hacia el cielo...

Bolt estaba almorzando con algunos compañeros de su generación en Ichiraku. Uno de ellos, soltó esta frase con un exagerado gesto de derrumbe. Todos al momento, con más o menos disimulo, voltearon a la calle para ver pasar a dos mujeres de infarto. Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Uchiha cruzaban por esa calle dejando un sinfín de pensamientos calientes en los hombre a su alrededor. Ambas eran un sueño. La señora Yamanaka tenía una figura envidiable, y siempre iba vestida para matar. En cuanto a Sakura Uchiha, aun ocultando su cuerpo con esa bata del hospital, tenía una falda que dejaba al descubierto una linda escena de sus piernas. Además de contar con un trasero imposible de disimular aun por la ropa.

Los muchachos rieron. Siempre le molestaban a Bolt con el asunto de su suegra. Siempre hablando obscenamente sobre comprobar si era pelirosa natural. Siempre deseándola, y solo eso nada más. Pero Bolt, si bien fingía estar en calma e ignorar la situación, no podía dejar de sentir satisfacción al recordar que efectivamente, el conocía cuan "natural" era el rosa en su suegra. Había tenido buenas pruebas de ello.

-Oye Bolt….-le dijo alguno de sus amigos- confiésame algo. Digamos por un momento… que ese mujeron que es madre de tu novia, esta ebria en alguna fiesta y necesita buen sexo. –Todos le miraban expectante- digamos…que ve algo en ti, ¡no sé qué pueda ser, pero en fin! –Todos rieron, incluso Bolt se sonrió- dinos la verdad…. ¿no te la tirarías? ¿O serás tan idiota como para mantenerte honorable?

Bolt colocó su mano bajo el mentón para fingirse pensativo. "¿No te la tirarías?" Ya lo hacía y en abundantes ocasiones. ¿Valía la pena el riesgo con respecto a su relación con Sarada? Valía hasta luchar a muerte con el marido. ¿Pero que debía decirle a sus amigos para que no lo molestaran más, ni sospecharan nada raro?

-En teoría…-dijo sonriendo- sé que ella es una mujer muy sexi. –todos sonrieron, aunque no sabían que respuesta daría- pero aunque yo lo deseara….admitámoslo…a ninguno de nosotros, alguien como ella les daría esa oportunidad. Además….yo no buscaría problemas con el padre de Sarada-chan. Es poco inteligente.

De pronto se pusieron serios. Tal vez cuando recordaron las cosas que se decían de su marido. El tal Sasuke Uchiha era un monstruo. Solo el Hokage podría detenerlo en teoría. Y aun así seria parejo. ¿Meterse con la esposa de ese animal? No era prudente. Ni aun con la expectativa de echar el polvo de sus vidas. Los jóvenes por supuesto solo especulaban. Solo eran sueños de muchachos candentes. En realidad pensaban como Bolt. Una mujer tan hermosa y deseable como Sakura Uchiha, jamás daría cabida a un niño cualquiera. ¡Era una locura pensar en ello!

-que aguafiestas eres Bolt…-soltó uno de sus amigos entre risas- ya hiciste que el almuerzo me caiga mal.

Todos rieron fuerte. Incluso Bolt, que justamente estaba pensando que su secreto estaba más a salvo que nunca. Si sus amigos no habían notado ningún cambio en forma de referirse a Sakura. Indudablemente todos estaban ignorantes de los amoríos que tenía con esa mujer.

Su amante privada…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Hokage-sama….- inició con solemnidad la líder Hyuuga- me satisface que haya aceptado reunirnos en su oficina.

Naruto hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su molestia. Hanabi Hyuuga se había vuelto bastante irritante y soberbia desde que su padre la puso a la cabeza del clan. Años anteriores, le había parecido una muchacha dulce que quería mucho a su hermana mayor. Pero toda relación se cortó de cuajo, cuando Hinata y Naruto se casaron. Lord Hiashi quiso conseguir que Naruto adoptara el apellido de su familia. Pero el rubio, con su fama bien ganada y su poder e influencia, se negó a abandonar el apellido de su madre.

Después de aquello, Hinata y sus hijos pasaron a ser parias para los Hyuuga. Solo hubo una limitada relación cuando por ley, la esposa de Naruto fue sellada durante su embarazo para que sus hijos no desarrollaran el Byakugan. Como consecuencia ambos niños Uzumaki, tenían ojos azules como el padre. Y no la herencia del ojo blanco, que podría haberlos hecho más poderosos por naturaleza.

A Naruto poco le importaba esto. Su esposa visitaba a los Hyuuga, y lo hacía en calidad de civil. Cuando mas niña, llevaba a Himawari con ella, pero no hubo nunca muestra alguna de acercamiento. Eran "Uzumaki" y lo serian siempre. Que los Hyuuga les hubieran anulado el Byakugan, formaba una barrera invisible entre ambas familias.

Todo pudo seguir por esos caminos para siempre. Incluso la relación entre ambas familias mejoró un poco con las visitas de Hanabi a su hermana en casa del Hokage. Aunque últimamente, la líder del clan Hyuuga comenzó a desarrollar un desagradable interés por Bolt. Un interés que parecía derivar en negociaciones de clanes.

-Como sin dudas estas observando…-respondió Naruto sentado tras su escritorio- estoy ocupado. Entiendo que como líder del clan Hyuuga has pedido esta reunión. Así que adelante….dime lo que vienes a decirme Hyuuga-san.

No eran conversaciones amables. A Naruto no le había agradado que Hanabi mostrara interés por la evolución de Boruto. Básicamente, porque cuando era niño lo ignoraba olímpicamente. ¿Y ahora que ya era un buen Chunnin, tenía interés "familiar" por él? por donde se viera, estaba mal ese asunto.

-quisiera tener una relación más fluida con mi sobrino Bolt –Añadió sonriendo fríamente la mujer- entiendo…que Hokage-sama impide mi asistencia a su residencia. ¿Puedo preguntar porque razón?

Ambos sabían la razón. Pero diplomáticamente debían aclarar las cosas cara a cara. Y Naruto nunca había sabido sostener diplomáticamente una mentira. Podía esgrimir algunas excusas débiles. Pero ambos sabían en donde terminaba todo.

-nadie ha impedido que ingreses a mi casa. –Añadió Naruto- Mi esposa tiene un vínculo íntimo con su hermana menor, y lo respeto.

-pero no lo aprueba.

-no me agrada el repentino interés en mi hijo. –Indicó llanamente el Hokage- es como si hubieran notado su existencia justo ahora, que es un buen proyecto de Shinobi.

-Él ya es… un buen Shinobi, -acotó Hanabi sentándose cómodamente en un sillón para invitados- como su tía, me ha generado interés las posibilidades que se abren en su futuro. Como bien Hokage-sama conoce, solo los mejores deben heredar las responsabilidades de nuestra familia.

-Boruto es mi hijo…-definió Naruto algo cabreado- no existe… "nuestra familia". Hinata hace años que no pertenece al clan Hyuuga, y fue tu padre quien lo ha decretado así. Mi hijo tuvo que hacer su camino solo. Ni Boruto, ni Himawari, recibieron o necesitaron nada de ustedes.

-en su momento, yo no era líder del clan Hyuuga. –Continuó Hanabi imperturbable- si bien es cierto que Bolt no porta mi apellido, esa situación puede cambiar. Y sería lo más sensato para todos.

Ese era el punto clave. Naruto había recibido información de Hinata sobre ello. El interés de Hanabi en su sobrino era malicioso. En realidad lo quería para casarlo con alguna mujer del clan Hyuuga. Lo quería porque lo veía fuerte. Porque como bien dijo, era un Shinobi interesante. Boruto Uzumaki, podía dejar su apellido de lado tranquilamente. Y eso no agradaba a Naruto. ¿Pero que podía hacer para evitarlo? Naruto era consiente que la relación con su hijo era decididamente mala. Por culpas propias y ajenas, nunca logró un vínculo fuerte con su hijo mayor. ¿Podía acaso Bolt dejar la familia, para irse con los Hyuuga?

-No creo que un montón de parientes estirados sea lo que Boruto quiera en su vida. –atacó Naruto, no sin faltarle verdad- mi hijo es un muchacho de buen corazón, pero no le agradan las personas que quieren controlarlo como un títere. Seguramente Hyuuga-san lo habrá notado.

"Punto para Naruto", se dijo el rubio, emitiendo una sonrisa de liviandad. La seriedad de la mujer le había hecho pensar que recibió el tiro por elevación, directo y muy duro. Pero Hanabi no estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera chillar el Hokage o su hijo. Bolt era un jovencito que aún no tenía la experiencia necesaria para resistir una negociación entre clanes. Hanabi estaba segura, que podría convencerlo de formar parte del clan Hyuuga. Si acaso era tonto como el padre, o débil de moral como la madre, la líder Hyuuga tarde o temprano lo sumaría a su clan. Bolt era muy interesante. Mucho más de lo que el Hokage tenía idea.

-creo que lo entiendo perfectamente. –sonrió luego de pensarlo un momento Hanabi. Naruto la miraba sorprendido- por algunos momentos creí que debía negociar con el cabeza de clan. Pero veo que Hokage-sama no impondrá su voluntad sobre el hijo. Así que….-se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia- negociaré los detalles de su traspaso, directamente con mi sobrino. Buenas tardes…

Antes que Naruto dijera nada. Esa mujer se había ido seguida por los dos familiares que esperaron afuera. Lo dejo frio. Había obtenido una especie de autorización para convencer a Boruto mano a mano. Ella no se iba a rendir, y Naruto sentía que no tenía poder para negarle nada. ¿Qué pasaría si su hijo realmente aceptaba lo que esa mujer proponía? ¿Qué oferta iba a hacerle de cualquier manera? ¿Por qué el interés por Bolt, si no tenía el Byakugan? ¿Acaso lo quería para tener descendencia fuerte? ¿Quería convertirlo en un semental para el clan Hyuuga?

Naruto estrelló el puño contra su escritorio, partiéndolo a la mitad. Para cuando los ANBU en la puerta y Shizune ingresaron a ver el problema. Lo encontraron parado y mirando por los ventanales pensativo. Se dispusieron a reemplazar el mueble, sin decirle nada. Shizune ya estaba acostumbrada de su maestra la Godaime. Tenía media docena de muebles esperando en el depósito de la torre Hokage.

Sin embargo, era la primera vez que usaba uno nuevo con Naruto. Algo lo había irritado de sobremanera. Algo que nadie podía calcular a simple vista.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Felicidades frentona….-se reía Ino mientras ambas fueron al hospital- tienes la atención especial, de todo el plantel masculino de Konoha.

Sakura la miró con gesto de extrañeza. ¿De qué estaba hablando exactamente? ella no había visto, ni oído nada en ningún lugar.

-Hace rato, cuando pasamos por Ichiraku- prosiguió la rubia- un grupo de jóvenes se estaban cuestionando si eres pelirosa natural. –Señaló perversa- y lo mucho que deseaban descubrirlo personalmente.

-no hablas en serio…-negó algo molesta la rosa- no escuché nada.

-he realizado algún jutsu para revisar sus pensamientos más livianos. –Indicó Ino- me pareció que hablaban de nosotras cuando voltearon a la calle.

-más bien dirás….-contradijo Sakura- que querías averiguar si hablaban de ti. ¿Cierto, cerda?

-¡para nada! –Agitando su mano de un lado para el otro, nerviosa- solo fue simple casualidad.

-no tienes remedio cerda…-se divertía la pelirosa- aun casada y teniendo familia, sigues deseando que todos te miren. Por eso te vistes de esa forma.

Ciertamente era más recatada que cuando soltera. Pero no demasiado. Sakura incluso podía recordar que hace meses, por razones similares, ella se vestía un poco más provocativa. Le había gustado que Naruto la mirara. Talvez porque se sentía insegura de sus encantos. Después de todo, su propio marido se la pasaba meses enteros sin tocarla. Pero ahora mismo, no necesitaba confirmar su atractivo. Su relación clandestina con Bolt, le hacía sentir todo lo sexi que requería. Ahora ser recatada, era la mejor forma de pasar desapercibida.

Mientras seguía hablando con su mejor amiga. Sakura reflexionaba cuanto había cambiado su vida en los últimos tiempos. Meses atrás se encerraba en su baño a llorar y masturbarse encerrada en una espiral de insatisfacción. Nerviosa y molesta en la vida diaria. Esperando al marido que nunca regresaba. Deseando al amigo casado con otra mujer. Provocándolo, aun cuando era padre de familia. Una horrible mala relación con el novio de su única hija. Una situación que siempre la mantenía incomoda.

Y ahora, trascurridos casi tres meses desde aquella primera noche de locura. Estaba en la cúspide de su sexualidad. Voraz y apasionada en la cama. Relajada en su trabajo. Retirada lo suficiente del contacto con Naruto; a quien sabía le hacía mal esos coqueteos. Feliz, porque ahora no tenía discusiones ni malos tragos en sus reuniones con los Uzumaki. Y ahora era una amante para Bolt….el inicio de su felicidad, y el comienzo de sus problemas.

Ino hablaba y hablaba. De chismes seguramente. Sakura no podía enfocar en sus palabras porque estaba recordando lo sucedido el fin de semana en cuestión, en casa de Naruto. ¿Cómo se atrevió a ir al cuarto de Bolt? ¿Cómo se animó a dejar la cama de su esposo, aun a riesgo que la descubriera? Evocaba esas horas de fuego. Ese muchacho la había dominado completamente. La sometió de una manera tan increíble, que ella ya no opuso ninguna pega. Ahora, había aceptado que serían amantes. Desde ese domingo a la madrugada, se volvieron a ver el miércoles siguiente. Sasuke ya se había ido el martes, y Sarada tuvo misión que la retuvo fuera de la aldea hasta el día de hoy. Estaban en viernes, a punto de cumplir una semana desde que Sakura aceptó ser amante del novio de su hija.

Una locura, una perversión total.

-frentona….¡Sakura! –le llamó Ino sorprendida por lo dispersa que su amiga estaba.

Ambas estaban en una oficina del hospital. Rellenando documentos. Ino había hablado casi una hora, antes de notar que ni siquiera estaba siendo escuchada. Luego hizo un gesto de diversión. Para ir directo a indagar por los motivos de distracción en su amiga.

-seguro estás pensando en el sábado a la noche ¿cierto?

-¿Qué dices? –Preguntó alarmada Sakura- ¡No te atrevas a usar tus jutsu conmigo!

-Ja ja ja….-comenzó a reír la rubia- no necesito leer tu mente para saberlo todo de ti. Recuerda que mi marido y yo, fuimos también el domingo al medio día para almorzar con todos ustedes. Te veías…increíblemente satisfecha. Y el día anterior, estabas distraída y gruñona. Lógica lógica…

Si, Ino Yamanaka tenía razón. Era cierto que las cantidades incontrolables de sexo habían cambiado 180 grados su ánimo. Pero la rubia no tenía forma de saber, que no era precisamente Sasuke Uchiha, quien había puesto lo que había que poner para ello.

-siempre me lo he preguntado amiga….-dijo Ino en complicidad- ¿Qué tal es Sasuke-kun en la cama?

-ni creas que voy a andar contando mis intimidades con la chismosa más grande del país. –retrucó la rosa.

-ah… ¡no seas cruel! –Le picó la rubia- yo puedo contarte cosas mías. Y tú me cuentas las tuyas. Ya sabes…comparar, hacer experiencia. ¡Tengo una genial idea! Esta noche, tu y yo….cenaremos solitas y vamos a beber como si el mundo terminara mañana.

En realidad quería soltarle la lengua. Ambas lo sabían. Pero Sakura estaba sola en casa. Sarada seguramente iría a dormir temprano luego de volver de su misión. Y en cuanto a Sai, tampoco se encontraba esa noche en Konoha. Hace años que no tenían una "noche de mujeres". Tal vez con lo resentida y nerviosa que Sakura supo estar, jamás hubiera dicho que sí. Pero actualmente…

-acepto…cerdita…-sonrió la rosa- llevaré el licor y tu prepara la cena. Quiero comer rico, rico. ¿Nada de improvisarme un platillo eh?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hinata Uzumaki pudo notar esa noche, cuan mala era la relación entre tres de las personas más cercanas a su corazón. Estaban cenando, la familia reunida. Boruto e Himawari siempre charlaban amistosamente contándose cosas de su jornada. Naruto no solía hablar mucho con ellos, pero últimamente lo estaba intentando más. La hija, de carácter amable y dócil, accedía a incluir al Hokage en las historias de sus pormenores diarios. Pero Boruto claramente era lo opuesto. Se cerraba totalmente a la conversación en cuanto su padre quería participar. Era una situación que se repetía, con escasos momentos de tregua desde los 13 años del niño. Ahora con 17 años, Bolt era un joven que guardaba poco respeto por investiduras o ascendencias. Su trato protocolar, no era más que una muestra clara de desprecio. Solo tenía familiaridad con tres mujeres. Su madre, su hermana y su novia, según Hinata. Solo Hima y Sarada, conocían la dulzura de Bolt en la intimidad. Y Hinata, conocía su secreto más grande como Shinobi. Cierta ocasión, Hinata quiso explorar las razones de su hijo para mantener a ella, y sobre todo a su padre, en un segundo plano afectivo. La mujer lo recordaba bien, fue una tarde cuando su hijo mayor cumplió 15 años:

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/

 _Flash back:_

 _La madre estaba en la cocina, dando los últimos toques al pastel para el festejo en la noche. Bolt no había abandonado la casa Uzumaki en todo el día, disfrutando de su cumpleaños con un merecido descanso del trabajo o entrenamiento. Hablaba con su madre, mientras bebía un té verde y miraba por la ventana de la cocina hacia el traspatio._

 _Naruto como casi siempre, en la oficina trabajando. Himawari había vuelto tardísimo de misión, y todavía dormía en su habitación. Hinata como buena madre, intentaba mantener la paz y la unión en su familia. Y para ello, intento apelar al buen día de su hijo, para unirlo al padre esa noche especial._

 _-quisiera preguntarte Bolt-kun…-le dijo siguiendo con los detalles del decorado en el pastel- ¿Podrias cambiar tu actitud esta noche?_

 _-¿A que te refieres Ka-san? –preguntó con cierta inocencia el muchacho._

 _-tu padre…-añadió la mujer- últimamente ni siquiera te hablas con él. Naruto-kun se siente mal por eso. ¿Podrias hacer las paces de una vez? Me duelen tener cenas tan llenas de tristeza cuando estamos todos juntos._

 _-comprendo… –dijo el joven, logrando que su madre sonriera y lo mirara esperanzada- es importante que Hokage-sama se sienta cómodo siempre._

 _-hijo….-suspiró la mujer que no le gustaba el rumbo de la charla- sabes que no me refiero a…_

 _-Ka-san…-le cortó el joven mirándola fijamente- tal vez le resulte chocante ver a tu hijo ignorar al padre. Pero el lord Hokage, obtiene de mí exactamente lo que me ha dado desde que tengo memoria. ¿Recuerda la última vez que me ha ayudado a entrenar? ¿Usted recuerda alguna ocasión donde fuera a verme a la academia? ¿Alguna técnica que me haya enseñado? Porque me está fallando la memoria._

 _Hinata no sabía que decir. Era cierto que Naruto rara vez tenía un día libre. Pero jamás se había puesto a pensar que nunca hizo siquiera tiempo para entrenar a su hijo. Era algo que tendría que comentarle en la intimidad. Tal vez era eso, lo que hacía al niño guardarle resentimiento._

 _-si está pensando en sugerirle al Hokage que finja interesarse en mí, -le interrumpió el hilo de pensamiento Bolt con indiferencia- le adelanto que pierde su tiempo. No entrenaría con él, ni aunque me lo suplicara de rodillas. A él no le interesa, y a mí tampoco._

 _-eso no es cierto Bolt-kun…-dijo dolida la mujer- tu padre te quiere. Se interesa por ti. Pero tiene otras funciones y no puede…_

 _-estoy de acuerdo Ka-san…-sonrió fríamente el rubio- el Hokage… "no puede"…el Hokage "nunca puede" y por mi está bien. Ahora tengo a Konohamaru-sensei para entrenar. Además, he conocido ninjas muy poderosos que me ayudan a prepararme. Sarada-chan y yo, entrenamos seguido y juntos estamos bien. ¿Te preguntas porque razón no tengo conversación con Oto-sama? Porque nada de lo que diga él, o de lo que tenga para decir yo, es importante para el otro._

 _Hinata no continúo la discusión. Pero se prometió hablar con Naruto para indicarle en que punto de quiebre estaba la relación con su hijo. Además, ya hacía tiempo que incluso con ella Naruto no parecía tener intimidad. Hinata sufría por ello, porque sospechaba que Naruto podía estar interesado en otra mujer. Le dolía aquello, pero aunque se desgarrara por dentro, tampoco se sentía capaz de reclamarle nada a su esposo. Los Hyuuga, la habían educado así. La mujer no cuestionaba al hombre. Los hijos no cuestionaban al padre. Pero Boruto Uzumaki no era un Hyuuga. Y no lo seria jamás. En cierta forma, eso agradaba a Hinata._

 _Esa noche, en la fiesta intima del cumpleaños de Bolt. Hinata y sus hijos recibieron a Sarada. Cenaron delicioso cortesía de la madre, y comieron el pastel cerca de las 12 de la noche, cuando Hinata ya no pudo hacer nada más, para esperar a Naruto. Lo peor de todo, no era que el Hokage hubiera olvidado la cena por el cumpleaños de su hijo. Lo más chocante, fue que a Bolt no le sorprendió ni le importo, la ausencia de su padre._

 _Al día siguiente, fue la única vez que Hinata levantó la voz frente a Naruto. La única discusión fuerte que tuvieron. La única vez que le recriminó por su exceso en el trabajo. Que le hizo saber cuán lejos estaba de su hijo. Esa mañana, y durante los dos años siguientes, Hinata pasaba cada tanto un fin de semana entrenando con Bolt e Himawari. Había técnicas que la mujer podía enseñarles a sus hijos, y ni las rígidas leyes Hyuuga la detuvieron. Pronto, descubrió en su hijo una virtud que nadie había notado. Y agradeció con el tiempo, aquella noche de cumpleaños donde sus ojos se abrieron a la tirante situación._

 _Fin del flash back:_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Pero ahora mismo. Tenía otro problema. Amaba con todo su corazón a su esposo Naruto. Con el cual ya estaba mucho mejor en las cuestiones intimas y sexuales. Amaba con toda su alma a su hijo Bolt. Que la quería, y cada tanto entrenaba con ella aunque no era totalmente abierto en sus sentimientos. Sentía una afinidad irrompible por su hermana Hanabi. La cual como hermana, tenía siempre una forma de llegarle a lo más profundo. No importando el tiempo o la edad. Y los tres, parecían enfrentados como enemigos acérrimos. La cena pareció normal, hasta que Naruto comenzó a despotricar contra los Hyuuga. Hinata e Himawari guardaron silencio. El Hokage hablaba de las leyes absurdas y antiguas de ese clan. De los problemas que tenía con Hanabi que se creía con derecho a imponerle todo. Del abuelo de los niños, que había expulsado a Hinata en su momento y ahora parecía que quería "acordarse" que tenía familia entre los Uzumaki. Las preguntas sobre tanto encono, le llevaron a revelar la visita de Hanabi a su oficina, con posterior anuncio de intentar cambiar a Boruto de clan.

-¿tienes idea de porque puede estar interesada en ti? – le preguntó a su hijo en medio de sus recriminaciones- porque hasta donde sé, los Hyuuga solo se interesan por el Byakugan. ¿A Santo de qué razón, te quieren poner una correa ahora Boruto? ¿Verdad?

Seguramente buscaba complicidad con su hijo. Que guardara los mismos reparos que él. En realidad, Naruto estaba molesto por los Hyuuga por haber tratado a sus hijos como apestados. ¿Y ahora les interesaban? Naruto no quería perder a su familia. Era así de simple. Si Bolt, o Himawari cambiaban de apellido, tendría a acatar órdenes y estas bajo las leyes de un de los clanes más restrictivos de Konoha. Y aun no se hablaba del sello del pájaro enjaulado. Porque era obvio que no serían parte de la rama principal sin tener un Byakugan.

-Onii-chan…-susurró la hermana junto a Bolt- Oto-san te está hablando.

Bolt se llevó un trozo de Onigiri a sus labios, y levantó recién la vista para mirar al resto de su familia. Era como si por primera vez hubiera notado que estaban allí. Mucho menos que le hablaban. Eso irritaba a Naruto, que cada vez estaba más convencido que su hijo no temblaría por dejar el apellido paterno. Un apellido que claramente despreciaba.

-los Hyuuga son uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha. –Aclaró neutro- nunca me ha parecido buena idea hablar pestes de alguien fuerte.

-¿Significa que quieres hablar con Hanabi Hyuuga? –Consultó el padre conteniendo la respiración- no creo que sea bueno que…

-no me interesa la opinión de nadie sobre este asunto. –Definió Bolt mirando a su padre como a un extraño- los Hyuuga son para mí, un clan más. Tengo amigos en los Yamanaka, en los Nara, incluso mi novia es Uchiha. Pero por el momento, me estoy dedicando a crecer como ninja. No entiendo a qué viene tanta irritación de tu parte. Deberías seguir dedicado a tus documentos que se te da muy bien.

Era cierto. Tenía 17 años y toda una vida por delante. Estaba de novio con Sarada Uchiha, lo cual no significaba compromiso o siquiera casamiento. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle Hanabi para convencerlo de atarse a los Hyuuga? Tanto Naruto como Hinata se preguntaban lo mismo. Sin embargo, la mujer entendía el interés de su hermana por Boruto. En términos simples, era su culpa que haya surgido tal interés. No debía hablar, no debió decir lo que había visto en su momento. Confió en su hermana, pero jamás pensó que terminarían todos enfrentados por ello. Hinata sufría, porque no quería que Bolt supiera que esto era su culpa. No quería perder a su hijo, no quería ver desprecio en los ojos azules de su Bolt. Eso la mataría sin dudas.

Luego de aquellas palabras, el ambiente se relajó bastante. Hinata guardó silencio, y Naruto pudo concluir por las palabras de su hijo que no accedería a cambiar de familia. Además, suponía un tipo de acercamiento a él. Si estaba tan preocupado por evolucionar como ninja, podrían tal vez entrenar juntos. Sería bueno para reformular el vínculo entre ellos.

-he estado trabajando demasiado…-admitió el Hokage en la hora del postre- pensaba que un fin de semana por medio. Podríamos ir al bosque para entrenar duramente. Les ayudaría a pulir técnicas y les serviría para mejorar su nivel. Después de todo….-se rascó la cabeza sonriendo- algo podrían aprender del Hokage ¿no? Ja ja ja.

Himawari sonrió contenta. A ella le encantaba estar con su padre, todo el tiempo que pudiera. El entrenamiento le importaba poco, solo estar con su padre seria felicidad pura para ella. Pero Bolt no reaccionó como hubieran esperado todo. Aun recordaban, como había suplicado desde muy niño por la atención de Naruto. Ahora, era totalmente impermeable a la posibilidad de obtener ese gran entrenamiento.

-¿Qué dices Bolt? –consultó Naruto entre sorprendido y tenso.

El joven rubio miraba con cierta incredulidad la situación. Lo único que tenía que hacer para desatar un caos, era aclararle a su padre que pensaba exactamente de ese repentino interés por entrenar a sus hijos. Pensaba, que el Hokage veía la posibilidad de perder su descendencia a manos de los Hyuuga, por no haber dado nada a sus hijos durante años. ¿Y ahora les ofrecía entrenarlos? Ya había pasado hace mucho tiempo, la época donde Bolt necesito del Hokage. Ahora mismo, tendría más dificultades que beneficios acceder a ese "entrenamiento".

-no lo sé….-dijo el joven pausado- tal vez a Hima le pueda servir mucho más. Los fines de semana suelo verme con Sarada-chan. Cuando no tengo misiones y eso. Así que espero que ustedes se diviertan.

-Onii-chan…-dijo la niña dolida, ante los gestos contrariados de sus padres- no hagas esto. Onegai.

Boruto observó la pena de su hermana y algo le dolió por dentro. No le importaba contrariar a su padre. Después de todo, era poco lo que podía aprender de Naruto Uzumaki en general. Los clones de sombras los conocía ya, al igual que el Rasengan. Tenía afinidad con el fuego y el agua, diferente al padre que portaba viento. Incluso estaba especializado en otro tipo de combate. No era su arma principal el estilo Goken. (Puño de hierro) ¿Realmente de que le serviría ese entrenamiento? Además, tenía la posibilidad de visitar a Sakura Uchiha. ¿Había acaso algún entrenamiento, que valiera perderse la posibilidad de follarse a ese monumento de mujer? En pocas palabras concretas. Naruto y su entrenamiento podían irse a la mierda. Tranquila y mansamente. Sin embargo…

-tienes razón Nee-chan…-le sonrió a su hermana para mantenerla contenta- últimamente no estoy de buen humor. Pero nada tan grave, que un poco de sano entrenamiento no pueda solucionar. ¿Verdad?

Todos sonrieron. Todos creyeron que era el principio de la paz familiar. Un acercamiento, una reconciliación. Boruto podía ser un rebelde ante todos, pero con su hermana tenía una consideración especial.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sarada y Bolt habían tenido una salida hermosa. Fueron al cine en la noche, luego a cenar, y finalmente daban un paseo por la iluminada aldea de la hoja. Ambos disfrutaban mucho de sus momentos juntos, eran amigos desde niños, pero en cierto punto de su relación cambiaron al noviazgo. Al principio, Sarada no estuvo nada cómoda con la situación nueva. Sus padres pusieron muchas pegas y lo complicaron todo. Pero Boruto, era ese tipo de persona que lograba inyectar seguridad a las personas de su entorno.

Poco a poco todo fue más normal, y ambas familias terminaron aceptando la relación.

Ambos eran jóvenes, no pensaban ni en comprometerse siquiera. Pero si habían tenido momentos muy "calientes", donde los besos dejaron de ser inocentes y las caricias ansiosas del muchacho hicieron a Sarada estremecer. "Bolt-kun….todavía no" le había dicho una vez. Aun así, el en otras dos ocasiones intentó tener algo más de su novia, que besos fogosos. Ella siempre lo había detenido. Con suplicas cariñosas, porque Bolt era incapaz de hacerle daño. Finalmente, tuvieron una conversación difícil. Donde el mal genio de Sarada se hizo presente. Boruto sonrió y accedió a sus pedidos. No habría más avances de su parte, hasta que ella misma no lo consintiera.

En los últimos meses, ciertos momentos de incomodidades entre ellos habían desaparecido. Sarada ya no sentía la presión en los ojos de su novio. Ya no la miraba arrebatadoramente, respetaba la distancia aun en los besos. Seguía siendo cariñoso, amable y atento. Incluso los momentos donde estaba su madre, Sarada notaba que la relación había mejorado entre su Ka-san y su novio. Ya no había sonrisas forzadas, o miradas extrañas. Todas las nubes se estaban disipando.

-¿y tu padre todavía no regresa a Konoha? –Consultó Bolt con aire divertido- ¿es idiota o solamente indiferente?

-¡Bolt! –Sonrió ella dándole un pequeño coscorrón sonrojada- no hables así de mi Oto-sama.

-mejor que no vuelva para nosotros Sarada-chan…-sonrió divertido deteniendo su caminar y tomando de la cintura a la chica para besarla en los labios profundo- así puedo tenerte sola para mí. Humm- le dio otro beso y le acariciaba la espalda- sin que el neurótico de tu padre nos vigile.

Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su rubio sonriendo. Disfrutando no solo de los besos, sino de la privacidad de ese parque en la noche. Además, notaba con agrado que las manos de Boruto no tocaban zonas incomodas. El no parecía querer romper las reglas que ella había impuesto. Algo extraño, pero lindo de momento.

De pronto, tuvieron que interrumpir su paseo. Empezó a llover de un momento a otro, y aunque corrieron para regresar a la casa Uchiha cuanto antes, la lluvia se hizo poderosa y terminaron totalmente empapados. Ambos reían, no les había parecido molesto, sino más bien divertido. Boruto decía que hasta el clima conspiraba para impedir sus planes de conquista. Ella reía, como no lo hacía casi nunca en su vida. Sarada era una chica seria y responsable, posiblemente lo que más le atraía de Bolt, era esa extraña capacidad que tenia de relajarla y hacerla reír. Junto a su novio, no se sentía fría ni aburrida, como sucedía en otros momentos de su día.

En la casa Uchiha, no encontraron las luces apagadas aun siendo tarde. Sakura les recibió en la puerta, y reía divertida de verlos mojados hasta la coronilla. Entre entregarles unas toallas, y servirles una bebida caliente, tomó casi media de charlas en el comedor a la espera que se detuviera la tormenta.

-parece que no quiere dejar de llover…-dijo Boruto en medio de la charla con ambas mujeres- no hay caso, esta noche será para pescar un resfriado seguramente.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Sonrió Sarada animada- te puedes quedar esta noche aquí en casa. Después de todo, hay cuartos de sobra. ¿Cierto Ka-san?

-desde luego cariño… -apuntó la rosa sonriendo apenas.

Bolt miró disimuladamente a la pelirosa. Aunque encontraba gestos relajados, se podía notar en su mirada que la idea de que el joven permaneciera bajo su techo la tenía encantada. Seguramente estaba pensando, que cuando Sarada se fuera a dormir, podría hacer una visita similar a la acontecida en la casa Uzumaki. Mientras tanto, Boruto consideraba peligrosa la situación, pero tampoco estaba para andar negándose. Los besos y abrazos con su novia, le habían calentado la sangre. Tenía que encontrar como descargarse. ¿Y qué mejor que su….amante?

En tanto, Sakura reflexionaba que esa lluvia se había caído a las mil maravillas. Algunas noches atrás, había cenado con mejor amiga Ino, logrando entre comida y sake confesar algunos de los encuentros sexuales que había tenido con Boruto. Desde luego lo disfrazó todo, fingiendo ante Ino que era Sasuke el hombre en cuestión. Y luego tuvo que escuchar algunas de las perversiones que había hecho su amiga con el esposo. El pobre Sai, había caído en las garras de una mente malévola. Cada vez que su hijo Inojin se iba de viaje por misiones, Sai se trasformaba en una especie de "presa", siendo Ino la cazadora en cuestión:

 _Flash back:_

 _-es una lástima que Sasuke-kun no se preste a ser "dominado" –indicó la rubia- o tu podrias ponerle una correa y disfrutarlo mucho._

 _Sakura ironizaba por dentro. ¿Sasuke ser dominado? La exacta actitud en el sexo con el Uchiha, era la de una mujer con su estatua privada. Era como tener un consolador de yeso. Sasuke no aportaba más que frustración. Y esto desde hacía años. En cambio Bolt…._

 _-aunque….por lo que me has contado…-confesó Ino- alguna vez me gustaría….ser la "victima"._

 _Era atractivo. Pero más aún, lo había sido cuando efectivamente Sakura fue sometida. La pelirosa le avergonzaba confesarlo, pero su instinto sexual había despertado del letargo que había impuesto el matrimonio, y ahora solo deseaba encerrar o ser encerrada por Boruto Uzumaki en un cuarto, para explorar los límites de la pasión._

 _-imagino que mujeres como Hinata tienen más suerte. –prosiguió por efectos del licor Ino, como realizando una conferencia- Naruto parece ser el tipo de macho, que puede dejarte sin dormir toda una noche._

 _-Pero en cierto momentos….-acotó la pelirosa también desinhibida por el sake- le ha faltado decisión._

 _Era cierto, Boruto no era como su padre. No era capaz de dar todo sin exigir absolutamente nada a cambio. Él era generoso sí, pero a la hora de exigir sus deseos también era capaz de reclamarlos sin sonrojo. ¿Y acaso estaba mal? ¡Por supuesto que no! Sakura reflexionaba que tal vez eso mismo, fue lo que evitó que ella y Naruto fueran una pareja. Cuando era joven y Sasuke estaba en trámites de regresar a Konoha, tal vez Naruto la habría conquistado si hubiera tenido la decisión firme, de atender a sus deseos. Tal vez si…..tal vez no… ahora era cuestión del pasado._

 _Fin del flash back_

-tendrás que darte una ducha Bolt…-le interrumpió la charla Sakura- no te vas a ir a dormir sucio y mojado.

-tendré problemas con la ropa…-dijo el joven.

-tengo unas prendas tuyas, -le añadió Sakura- se han quedado de la otra vez que has venido con tus padres de fin de semana.

No era cierto. La ropa hacía pocos días que había quedado en la casa Uchiha. Desde el miércoles pasado, donde follaron como locos en varias partes de la casa y esa muda quedo sucia en manos de Sakura, para lavarla y devolverla en otra ocasión. Pero Sarada no tenía modo de saber. La historia era convincente y lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos, era imposible de calcular.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Abrió el grifo suavemente, el agua tibia poco a poco fue tomando la temperatura adecuada. Estaba algo molesto, tenían varias heridas que aún no terminaban de sanar completamente. Golpes por allí, contusiones por allá. Nada demasiado grave que le impidiera el movimiento, pero escocia un poco cuando entraban en contacto con el agua.

Había tenido un duro entrenamiento con su padre. No fue nada amable la situación. Básicamente Bolt había sufrido varios golpes, producto de tener que luchar en un estilo que no le convenía contra el Hokage. La forma de combate Goken, propiciaba la fuerza física y velocidad extrema. Cuestión que no era conveniente realizar, contra el Shinobi más fuerte del mundo en ese estilo particular. Boruto podría haberlo combatido con técnicas de palma suave, pero no quería enseñar lo que sabía incluso frente a su padre. Prefirió pasar por muy inferior en el combate mano a mano, antes que revelar cartas que debía jugar en otra ocasión. Se limitó a usar ninjutsu de Katon, con los trucos aprendidos por Konohamaru-sensei al menos pudo justificar su rango de Chunnin. Sin embargo, el castigo no fue del todo perjudicial. Tiempo después había cumplido con una de las misiones que Raíz le había ordenado, y las heridas en su cuerpo por ese combate, se mesclaban con el entrenamiento de su padre. En resumen, coleccionaba heridas de dos situaciones distintas.

Mientras se jabonaba con dificultad, notaba que su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado y resistía perfectamente. Aun así, no quería destacar demasiado en ningún campo en particular. Una de sus mejores virtudes desde los 12 años, fue mantenerse oculto de las miradas en los altos mandos de Konoha. Mantenerse pequeño, común, indigno de preocupación. Eso le permitía colarse entre los clanes y obtener todo lo necesario.

Como Chunnin al servicio del Hokage, oficialmente era manipulador del Katon. Aptitudes para combate en media distancia y capacidad de supervivencia en terreno salvaje. Debía aprender a manipular otro elemento, y cursar una serie de pruebas teóricas que no se le daban bien. Si quería alguna vez ascender a Jounnin.

Extraoficialmente, era capitán del ANBU de Raíz. Tenía como líder directo a Sai-sensei, y solo el comandante general de la nueva Raíz, Hatake Kakashi, conocían sus verdaderas habilidades como doble agente. Boruto no solo manipulaba el Katon. Sino también lo hacía con el Suiton de manera soberbia. Tenía facilidades con la técnica de combate Junken. Experto en tácticas y venenos. Rastreo y detección de enemigos. Tenía habilidades de subterfugio, experiencia en interrogatorios y torturas, entrenamiento como espía y virtudes para el asesinato silencioso. Tenía una serie de contactos en varios países extranjeros, y conocía al dedillo cada resquicio de Konoha. Pudiendo esconderse de manera perfecta y hallar cualquier información que pudiera ser requerida por la Raíz.

Era ese tipo de ninja, cuya "sombra" era enorme, aunque su cuerpo se observaba de lo más normal. Un digno integrante de la raíz.

De pronto, mientras su mente volaba sobre las misiones asignadas hace tiempo, pudo sentir que alguien deslizaba la puerta del baño, ingresando de puntillas. Supuso lo correcto, la señora Uchiha había sugerido que se quedara esa noche, y no precisamente para dormir.

-buenas noches Bolt…-dijo ella apartando la cortina, aun vestida con una bata gruesa de color arena- ¿Qué….son esas heridas?

El muchacho se miró a si mismo levemente, luego la observó bastante sorprendida. Ella había comprobado que Sarada se fue a dormir, y traído la ropa que supuestamente ayudaría a cubrirse al muchacho. Aunque claro, Sakura presumía que no la necesitaría hasta la mañana. Ahora se encontraba con un cuerpo bien formado, musculoso y masculino, pero lleno de golpes, arañazos y pequeñas contusiones.

-No te preocupes. –Le dijo descuidado, y se siguió jabonando- simplemente fue un entrenamiento.

Ella no solo ignoró ese comentario, sino que tomándolo del hombro, le obligó a salir del límite de la ducha y sentarse en un banquito. Justo en el centro del baño. Bolt no opuso resistencia, ella lo miraba de una forma totalmente neutral, como si estuviera vestido de pies a cabeza. Sakura tomó una toalla y se la dio en silencio. El rubio lo entendió enseguida, usando la toalla para rodear su cintura y quedar cubierto en su intimidad.

-me va a llevar unos minutos, -le dijo ella mirándolo seriamente- no te muevas.

Las manos de la mujer, comenzaron a emanar chakra de color verde. Empezó a curar sobre las suturas, logrando que los hilos se cortaran y la herida se cerrara como si jamás hubiese existido. Los golpes que habían dejado algún moretón, molestaron a Bolt en cuanto Sakura colocó sus manos. Pero en cuestión de 15 minutos, todas las dolencias notorias, y las heridas más grandes se habían reducido a la nada. Ella era impresionante. En un baño, a cualquier hora y con el paciente todo mojado. Ella había reparado el daño de días atrás. Como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo.

-Sarada está en la casa…-le advirtió el joven logrando que ella lo mirara- no deberíamos….

Sakura le interrumpió colocando un dedo en los labios del rubio. Sonrió apenas, con una mirada llena de perversión. El cuerpo de Sakura apenas si podía ser cubierto por esa bata. Era evidente que bajo ella no había prenda alguna. Boruto pudo notar que estaba sucia de barro. Posiblemente le había ocurrido al salir al traspatio para alimentar la caldera. Por el agua caliente que él había disfrutado, ella estaba sucia y con frio.

-Sarada duerme en su cuarto. –le indicó Sakura sonriendo- tenemos toda la noche.

Ella puso su mano derecha en el pecho del rubio, poniéndolo de pie y devolviéndolo a la zona de la ducha. Lugar, que ahora Sakura pensaba también ocupar. Boruto retrocedió lento, mientras la veía despojarse de la bata y quedar completamente desnuda. ¡Qué cuerpo! ¡Que sexi! Todo en Sakura Uchiha era apetecible. Tal vez tendría como 40 años, pero eran los mejores 40 que jamás había visto. A Bolt le importaba poco que esa mujer fuera más grande. Eso hacía más placentero doblegarla. E incluso haber logrado despertar su deseo. Convertirla en su amante.

Minutos después, Boruto estaba contra la pared de azulejos. Ella estaba de rodillas, sujeta firme a su pene y mamándolo con fiereza. Parecía que quería arrancárselo por momentos. Boruto tuvo que agarrarse de los grifos para no desplomarse por el placer. El último intento de poner cordura, fue recordarle por segunda vez que Sarada estaba en la casa. Fue cuando Sakura, con una mirada jade muy traviesa, confesó haber agregado al té de su hija "algo", que la mantendría durmiendo hasta muy tarde.

-Sakura-hime es muy perversa…-sonrió el rubio al comprobar que esa mujer había planeado el encuentro desde que los vio ingresar a la casa hace horas- ¿trata de robarle el novio a su hija?

Esa pregunta la ponía caliente. Él lo sabía y siempre lo decía. Sakura entraba a un juego macabro de rol. Donde era la madre malvada, tratando de pervertir al inocente niño que era novio de su hija. Ambos sabían que no era verdad. Que todo era culpa de Bolt en primer lugar. ¿O no? ¿Acaso importaba? Ella lo miraba a los ojos. Ocupada en la candente tarea de ponerlo loco. Bien sabia Sakura, que no importando las veces que Bolt se corriera, siempre estaría recuperado en pocos minutos.

Y que gracias a Kami-sama…

Habría placer para toda la noche.

 **Fin del capitulo.**


	5. CAPITULO 5

**CAPITULO 5: CONSECUENCIAS**

Sarada se sentía incomoda…

Los últimos meses sus pequeños problemas se habían intensificado a un nivel no esperado. Su trabajo iba bien, entrenaba duro y a pesar de todo, tenía tiempo libre para dedicar a su relación con Bolt. Sin embargo, en cuestiones familiares estaba teniendo más problemas de que se costumbre.

Desde muy pequeña, había entendido que su padre no sería el típico hombre de la casa, como si sucedía en casi todas las familias. Su madre la había criado prácticamente en soledad, y solo cuando egresó de la academia ninja, de tanto en tanto Sasuke Uchiha se dignaba a oficiar como padre, más interesado en las actitudes ninjas de su hija y en cualquier otro aspecto.

Cuando regresaba a la aldea, (la menor cantidad de tiempo en relación con sus viajes) Sasuke había entrenado a su hija sobre todo en las cuestiones del sharingan. Sarada se había sentido muy feliz, cuando a los 10 años despertó su herencia. Pensaba, y hasta el momento se había equivocado, que esto uniría definitivamente a su familia. Pero Sasuke no sabía lo que significaba ser padre o marido. Y había dado muestras cabales además, de no estar interesado en aprender tampoco.

Sarada además, cuando ya tuvo como 12 años, pudo comenzar a notar la tristeza de su madre. Sakura había hecho todo lo posible por ocultarlo, pero su hija captaba cada vez más definido la mala relación entre sus padres. Incluso, se preguntaba si hubo un tiempo mejor cuando fue una recién nacida. Porqué lo relativo a ser cercanos, apenas si se podía explicar que ella no hubiese nacido sin una técnica de generación espontánea.

A los 15 años, todas las Kunoichi recibían lecciones prácticas y/o teóricas sobre sexo y seducción. El arma más peligrosa de las mujeres, era su capacidad para doblegar la voluntad de sus objetivos, mucho antes de pensar en un combate. Sarada, conocía que su sharingan podía oficiar como un amplificador de su seducción. Meter en un sutil Genjutsu a su objetivo, para hacerlo desearla con demasiada intensidad, como para negarse a morir. Recibió valiosas lecciones, pero también tuvo que soportar la amargura de descubrir un nuevo mundo en el interior de su casa.

Su padre y su madre, no se entendían. Él era un hombre, cuya necesidad por el sexo opuesto parecía prácticamente nula. Ella era una mujer muy apasionada, que curiosamente veía coartado su verdadero ser, cuando el marido se encontraba cerca. Sarada había notado que su madre, reía y hablaba mucho más efusivamente cuando su padre no se encontraba en Konoha. No era que no lo quisiera, tampoco que no lo extrañara. Simplemente su personalidad real, se veía intimidada por la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha. Por vaya uno a saber qué asunto, en la mente en la Kunoichi médico.

Poco a poco, Sarada comenzó a notar que las rabietas de su madre, eran directamente proporcionales a las noches donde no veía sus deseos satisfacerse. Sarada sospechaba, entre datos de sus lecciones y lectura de gestos, que el padre no cumplía con el nivel sexual de expectativa que la pelirosa mujer había tenido. Ergo, al día siguiente Sakura tenía un ánimo del infierno. Y para variar, Sasuke lo arreglaba todo muy fácil. Simplemente armaba su mochila, juntaba sus provisiones y se marchaba durante meses lejos del hogar.

Sin embargo, una situación pareció querer voltear la rutina. Y para nada mejoraría la situación con ese cambio. Sarada y Bolt, conociéndose desde antes de la academia. Comenzaron a verse como mucho más que simples amigos. Fue inevitable. Bolt era guapo, valiente y muy atento con ella. Tenía una extraña mescla de frialdad en sus movimientos, y seguridad en sus pasos. Con ese carácter volcánico que surgía de su alma, como explosión del infierno. Además, era el hijo del Hokage y todas las chicas morían literalmente por ganarse su corazón.

Sarada no sabía cómo expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo. Tenía miedo a su rechazo, tenía miedo a perder no solo al chico que le gustaba, sino también al amigo que sería siempre. Entonces, en una medida desesperada, intentó usar su sharingan sobre Bolt para ayudar a seducirlo. Sin embargo, el resultado no fue para nada esperado. El rubio se dio cuenta enseguida, aunque Sarada no sabía cómo, y le sonrió divertido. Habían terminado de entrenar en un campo alejado, y se disponían a descansar un rato cuando ella intentó su maniobra:

-¿Por qué intentas usar tus ojos en mí, Sarada-chan? –le dijo acercándose a ella y atrapándola contra un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento- sabes que eso no es legal….

-B….Bolt-kun….no quise…

-Oh si….-sonrió el acercando su rostro a una niña que se estremecía y sonrojaba- conozco tu técnica, me has hablado de ella hace meses. Desde tus clases para Kunoichi. ¿Qué buscabas en mi mente?

¡Ella jamás lo diría! Se estaba muriendo de vergüenza. ¡No quería ver nada de su mente! ¡Quería dejarle una orden adentro! ¡QUIEREME BOLT-KUN! ¡QUIEREME, COMO YO TE QUIERO! Se sentía morir del disgusto cuando otras Kunoichi intentaban lograr la atención del rubio Uzumaki. Se volvía loca y quería matarlas. ¿Cómo controlar esos sentimientos?

-No quería nada….-balbuceó ella apenas, y el rostro del muchacho estaba muy cerca- aléjate.

-¿quieres saber que siento? –Consultó muy suave él, adivinando increíblemente- ¿lo que me haces sentir? ¿O quieres engañarme?

-yo no….-ella no sabía que decir, realmente estuvo por engañarlo, al menos en un nivel inconsciente- yo no quiero…que estés junto a ninguna otra chica. ¡Solo tienes que estar conmigo!

15 años tenía Sarada entonces. Y le había gritado en la cara al chico amado, que no quería compartir su sonrisa con nadie. Que ninguna chica tenía que tener el derecho a verlo, ¡y mucho menos a tocarlo siquiera! Solo quería que fuera para ella. Bolt Uzumaki debía ser solo para ella.

-Se bien que….-susurró ella, cuando los labios de Bolt estaban demasiado cerca para su cordura- que no soy la más bonita. Mi cuerpo no….es…como el de…

-Sarada-chan…-le respondió el rubio ya serio, y acariciando la mejilla de la joven- eres toda lo atractiva y hermosa que desearía. No tienes que usar el sharingan contra mí. No lo necesitas.

Y después de esas palabras. El primer beso para Sarada Uchiha. Bajo un árbol enorme, en un campo de entrenamiento alejado de la aldea. El primer beso para quienes ya no podían seguir siendo amigos. El primero, pero no el último.

Sarada jamás olvidaría cuando corrió ese día, directo a casa de sus padres. Como la ilusión de amor correspondido, le había endulzado tanto el alma que no podía soportar un segundo sin reír. ¡Bolt la quería! ¡Bolt la había elegido por sobre todas! ¡SIN TRUCOS! ¡SIN TRAMPAS!

Sin embargo, en su propia casa encontró el siguiente obstáculo a su felicidad. Sakura su madre, le había sonreído con la mayor sinceridad posible. No era indiferente para Sarada, que su madre decía no llevarse nada bien con Bolt. Aparentemente la pelirosa creía que el joven rubio la odiaba o cosa parecida. Cuando Sarada jamás había presenciado alguna agresión de su ahora novio a su madre. Y en cuanto a su padre. Sin bien no estaba en la casa cuando sucedió el asunto, Sakura le había comunicado la buena nueva por mensaje de ave. Y el Uchiha se apareció al día siguiente. Prácticamente se había cruzado el mundo en 24 horas. Todo para reprobar la relación con esa hosquedad que lo caracterizaba:

-No creo que sea el momento para tonterías de noviazgo…-le dijo Sasuke la noche siguiente- aun estas muy verde como ninja. Necesitas entrenarte a tiempo completo, si alguna vez quieres ser Jounnin.

-Así que….-respondió Sarada bajando la cabeza- ha cruzado el país en un día, todo para decirme que no aprueba mi felicidad. ¿Eso dice Oto-sama?

Sakura emitió un gesto de molestia. Era cierto que parecía tener problemas con Bolt de manera personal, pero también admitía que Sarada nunca había recibido más que dulzura y buen trato del rubio. Y era lo que por el momento importaba.

-Naruto pensara lo mismo…-le dijo Sasuke no sabiendo como ocultar lo que realmente le molestaba- aun eres joven. Así que olvídate de esto.

-tiene 15 años…-apuntó Sakura saliendo en defensa de su hija- desde que salió de la academia, sabes bien que ha dejado de ser una niña.

Básicamente estaban hablando de su profesión. Sarada era ninja. Una Chunnin de 15 años. Con muchas misiones sobre la espalda, y no faltó el motivo en ellas para matar. Había robado, había luchado, había matado. ¿Y no podía tener novio? ¿En qué mundo delirante vivía Sasuke? Las cosas quedaron ahí por el momento. Pero al día siguiente, Sasuke fue en busca de Naruto para obtener su apoyo.

Lamentablemente para el Uchiha, la decepción seria mayúscula cuando Naruto ni siquiera consideró intervenir en la relación de los jóvenes. Le dijo, que respetaba a Bolt y le conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca dañaría a Sarada. Entonces fue Sasuke, quien tuvo que buscar otro método para mantener un poco de cordura.

Días después, Sarada durante el entrenamiento con su padre, recibió su "autorización" para continuar su noviazgo. Sin embargo, hubo una clara advertencia sobre un asunto íntimo:

-Sarada…

-¿si Oto-sama…?

-si bien tu madre, y los padres de Bolt están de acuerdo con la relación, te hare una advertencia sobre ello…

La niña bajó la vista, le intimidaba demasiado la presencia de su padre. Apenas si podía creer que le hubiera respondido hace tiempo, cuando Sasuke expuso su negativa primera al noviazgo.

-las mujeres, todas las mujeres Uchiha en la historia del clan, llegaron con su virtud intacta al matrimonio. Es un don que solo el clan Hyuuga también posee. Por acuerdos de clanes con la aldea.

Sarada no sabía que pensar. Pero no le sorprendía la situación. Ella, y las niñas del clan Hyuuga habían sido las únicas que no les obligaron a las clases de tipo prácticas en seducción. Tampoco a la hija del Hokage se le había impuesto tal entrenamiento.

-Sabes que no apruebo que te distraigas del entrenamiento por causa del hijo de Naruto. Sin embargo, no volveré a intervenir. Pero tienes prohibido tener intimidad física con él, hasta tanto no se decida y concrete un compromiso matrimonial. Si desobedeces….me encargaré de matarlo.

Sarada tenía 15 años entonces, y su rostro adoptó el color de los tomates maduros. Nunca su padre había hablado tan profundamente como en ese momento. ¡Kami! ¡Estaba hablando de sexo! Sarada sentía muchísima vergüenza. Era un asunto que pensaba consultar con su madre. En su momento. ¡No ahora, que solo tenía 15 años!

Desde esa advertencia, las rutinas en la casa Uchiha volvieron a su cauce. Sasuke volvía a sus viajes, y Sakura intentaba hacer creer a su hija que era feliz con la situación. Ahora mismo, casi dos años después del asunto, Sarada se sentía un poco incomoda al recordar la prohibición de su padre. Algunas amigas, que tenían novio así como ella, ya habían tenido al menos una noche "especial". Todos eran ninjas, todos podían morir en cualquier misión. ¿Por qué no disfrutar del amor en cuanto pudieran? Luego, si sobrevivía lo suficiente, se hablaría de casamiento.

Pero Sarada no pudo desafiar las advertencias de su padre. Tuvo que ponerle un límite a Bolt, y contaba con la fortuna que el muchacho había accedido a esperarla. Seguramente el Uzumaki, pensaba que ella todavía no se sentía preparada para tener su primera vez. Aun así, había sido difícil limitarlo en sus besos y caricias. Porque Bolt no dejaba de intentarlo en cuanto podía.

Además, los problemas en su casa aumentaban a cada semana. Su madre era una mujer muy hermosa. Y sus sonrisas a diario, le daba preocupantes pistas a Sarada sobre su estado de ánimo cambiante. Aunque pareciera imposible, Sakura estaba más feliz y satisfecha cuando Sasuke no estaba, que cuando regresaba a Konoha. Algo había cambiado, Sarada lo presentía. Pero el mundo de los Shinobi es complicado. Leer gestos de una Kunoichi, era bastante difícil.

Sin embargo, la intuición de la niña Uchiha, sumado a sus experiencias personales con su novio Bolt, le hizo sospechar algo terrible. Aunque pareciera imposible. Sakura Uchiha, su madre….estaba teniendo una aventura. O como mínimo, había otro hombre en su vida. Un hombre que podría destruir completamente su familia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Había trascurrido exactamente un mes desde aquella noche de fuego en la casa Uchiha. La situación se maniobraba en carriles totalmente normales a pesar de todo. Bolt no había dejado de verse con Sakura, a pesar de todo el riesgo que implicaba seguir con esa aventura. Tácticamente hablando, estaba causando el efecto personal que había intentado evitar con su intervención inicial.

Se suponía que tenía que alejar a la esposa de Sasuke Uchiha, de las manos del Hokage. La razón era evitar una pelea entre ambos Shinobi y consiguiente desestabilización de la paz en Konoha. Pero, a pesar de haber conseguido el primer objetivo, ahora tenía a esa misma mujer como su propia amante. Ergo, aun Sasuke podía enterarse que le ponían el cuerno, y desatar un caos.

Bolt conocía perfectamente sus capacidades propias, y había estudiado lo suficiente para entender que sujetos como Sasuke o el Hokage que era su padre, no eran "manejables" en un combate igualado. Básicamente, el Magenkyo sharingan eterno hacia casi invencible al esposo de Sakura. Y su orgullo seria gravemente lesionado, si acaso se enteraba que su mujer, ya hacía tiempo que pertenecía a otro. Para decirlo simple, había cambiado a su padre como objetivo, para exponerse a sí mismo.

Bolt prejuzgaba que su padre a pesar de la relación tirante, no permitiría que Sasuke lo asesinara. ¿Pero cómo tomaría la situación, al enterarse que Bolt había follado a la mujer que él toda la vida había deseado, sin poder tener?

Lo sensato, hubiese sido cortar la relación. Antes que lo supiera alguien más. Antes que por mala fortuna, cambio de rutina, o por una misión más corta de lo calculado, algunos de los principales interesados se enterará. Bolt no era un cobarde, pero tuvo que admitir que las últimas veces que estuvo metido en la casa Uchiha follando con Sakura, había tenido un escalofrió nada agradable ante el sonido del viento en la ventana. O crujido de madera en el exterior. ¿Se imaginan? Sarada, o tal vez Sasuke viendo como el hijo del Hokage, le daba por el culo a la dueña de casa. En su propia cama. Un espectáculo increíble.

Al mismo tiempo, todo lo que Bolt pudiera sentirse prevenido o preocupado, Sakura parecía experimentar exactamente lo opuesto. Ella cada vez era más atrevida. Cada vez se preocupaba menos de ser descubierta. Cada vez se contenía menos en su afán de buscar momentos libres para follar con Bolt. Y aunque el muchacho pudiera figurarse que estaba metiéndose en graves problemas al no cortar la relación a tiempo. También sentía deseos demasiado fuertes por Sakura, como para ignorarlos y volver a estar distante de ella. Además, su trabajo para el ANBU de raíz no había concluido. Y Sakura podía desatar con sus celos un verdadero desastre si no estaba dispuesta a aceptar un corte en la relación clandestina. Había que manejarse con cuidado por el momento.

Por lo tanto, viendo que su "amante" no claudicaba en gusto. Bolt Uzumaki comenzó a usar sus mejores habilidades para mantener la relación en completo secreto. Siempre portaba varios sellos de silencio entre sus cosas. Tenía ropa extra a mano y varias excusas potables por si alguien lo requiriera. Conocía de memoria el itinerario de misiones tanto de su propio equipo, como el de Sarada. Con lo cual conocía con exactitud los días donde su novia no estaba en la aldea. Había tomado precauciones de no ir a por Sakura, mientras la joven Uchiha estuviera cerca. La noche donde llovió torrencialmente, Sakura había dado un somnífero a Sarada y eso funcionó perfecto. Pero Bolt no había permitido que esa maniobra se volviera frecuente. Uno, porque los ninjas tendían acostumbrar el cuerpo a cualquier droga o veneno, reduciendo el poder de efecto. Y dos, porque sorprender era la mejor manera de no ser nunca atrapado con los pantalones abajo.

Sorprender….

Un tipo de virtud que la mayoría de los ninjas no respetaban adecuadamente….

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ingresó a la morgue como otras tantas veces. Anudó su rosado cabello, domándolo como de costumbre con una coleta por detrás. Se colocó una bata color azul, guantes largos desechables y finalmente abrió el enorme pergamino de sellos, para sacar el cadáver guardado allí.

Sakura Uchiha, hacía varios años que no se ocupaba de estos menesteres. Le gustaba el trabajo de laboratorio, e incluso estaba actualmente tomando turnos regulares en el hospital general, como en sus años de estudiante. Su actual categoría Jounnin, tenía todos los méritos y consideraciones que se puede desear. Naruto en calidad de Hokage, el consejo de clanes y todos sus colegas ninjas-médicos, le otorgaban un nivel de respeto total. No solo era una de las herederas de Tsunade Senju, sino también la esposa del reconocido segundo Shinobi más fuerte de Konoha.

Sin embargo, ante su sorpresa inicial, esa madrugada llamaron a su puerta algunos cazadores ANBU. El Hokage en persona, había mandado a buscarla para que atendiera una misión de máxima prioridad. Todo estaba teñido de un matiz extraño para la mirada de Sakura. Se vistió formalmente, e incluso tuvo el impulso de llevar tanto utensilios médicos, como algunas de sus armas químicas. Sabía que un portakunais no le serviría de mucho. Ella aún conservaba su monstruosa fuerza, así que armas ninja no cambiarían su ecuación en caso de peligro. Sin embargo, su talento en el laboratorio había creado más que solo píldoras de soldado y paralizantes.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la torre Hokage, Sakura analizaba que toda la situación general, era cuando menos preocupante. ¿Acaso tenía que ver con Sasuke? ¿Le habría pasado algo en su misión actual, y Naruto quería comunicárselo personalmente? Sería terrible para Sarada. Mucho más, que para la propia Sakura.

De pronto, una sensación helada le recorrió la espalda. ¿Tendría que ver con Bolt? No, eso no podía ser. ¡Eso definitivamente no debía ser! ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Naruto? si realmente sucediera. Era algo que Sakura sabía perfectamente, era imperdonable.

Cuando se detenía a pensar lo estaba haciendo con Bolt, lo había venido haciendo durante los últimos meses, toda zona racional en la mujer pelirosa se encendía como alarmas de incendio. No solo era cuestionable desde lo moral. Rompiendo absolutamente todas las barreras que deberían haber detenido la locura. Respetar sus votos matrimoniales, un muchacho convertido en su amante. Que ese joven no solo pudiera ser su hijo por edad, sino que además era novio de su propia hija. Y como cereza al postre perverso, se trataba del hijo de Naruto Uzumaki. Hokage de Konoha, amigo de toda la vida, y un hombre que la había pretendido desde siempre.

Entró a la oficina, los guardias que la escoltaban no acompañaron el movimiento. Incluso los cazadores ANBU que custodiaban en el interior, simplemente salieron ante la entrada de ella, cerrando tras su partida en grupo.

-Sakura-chan…-le dijo Naruto serio como una tumba- lo que tengo para decirte, es algo muy difícil.

"Sasuke" pensó la pelirosa, acercándose despacio al escritorio que la separada del rubio. ¿Realmente había muerto Sasuke? ¿Quién pudo acabarlo?

-Sucedió una desgracia, –Apunto Naruto- un muerto. Alguien conocido.

-Naruto, me estas poniendo nerviosa. –aclaró ella sonriendo apenas por la tensión.

-Encontramos a pocos kilómetros de la aldea, a Kiba Inuzuka. –dijo con el gesto más sombrío que Sakura hubiese visto –estaba muerto.

-¿asesinado? ¿Una misión que salió mal?

-No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe. –Anunció el Hokage- no presenta heridas de consideración. Tampoco hay signos de batalla en los alrededores. Pero teniendo en cuenta que es el hijo de una líder de clan. Y nuestro amigo…

-y nuestro amigo…-repitió ella mecánicamente, como acompañando ese dolor que parecía tener Naruto.

-tengo que poner todos los recursos que poseo, -continuó el líder- para averiguar exactamente lo ocurrido. Necesito alguien de total confianza. Alguien que pueda hacer una autopsia, y decirme primero a mí. Lo que necesite saber de este caso.

Sakura captó enseguida la indirecta. Tsume Inuzuka estaría destrozada. Estaría buscando culpables. Y la edad de Kiba, no permitía pensar en una muerte natural. Los informes de una autopsia podrían señalar una pista clave. El asunto era, ¿adónde apuntarían los dedos acusadores de las pruebas?

-Necesito alguien de confianza Sakura-chan…-le confió Naruto acercándose a ella al rodear el escritorio- necesito…saber primero que nadie, lo que sea que haya ocurrido.

No había más por aclarar, Naruto sospechaba que alguien perteneciente a Konoha, había asesinado a Kiba. Pero no tenía pruebas que lo apoyara. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Un trabajo interno? ¿Una venganza personal? Kiba no se caracterizaba por su simpatía en varios de los círculos más poderosos de la aldea. Además, siendo un mujeriego incurable. Probablemente se había metido con la mujer equivocada. ¿Un crimen pasional? ¿Alguna Kunoichi despechada que decidió asesinar a Kiba en venganza? ¿Algún novio o acaso marido, suficientemente celoso como para decidir terminar con su "rival"?

-si no hay signos de batalla, -dijo Sakura tratando de mantener la calma- es pronto para acusar a nadie. Tengo que ver el cuerpo.

-estoy de acuerdo, -añadió Naruto- tendrás exclusivo acceso al cadáver.

Media hora después, en un horario más recomendable para dormir que otra cuestión. Sakura ingresaba a la sellada sala 4 de la morgue subterránea, en el hospital de la hoja. En soledad, se dedicó a preparar el cadáver de Kiba y revisar cada detalle básico. Cubriendo todo aspecto conocido sobre la causa de muerte. Trabajó con diligencia, tal su costumbre. Sakura podía concentrar su energía en un solo punto como si fuera un rayo de sol. Eso le permitió descubrir no solo la causa de la muerte en Kiba, sino pistas de las circunstancias que lo llevaron a ese final.

Cuando volvió a salir a la calle, eran pasadas las 10 de la mañana. Sakura se sentía cansada, esa concentración al mínimo detalle le pasaba una factura prodigiosa en cansancio mental. Además, su corazón sentía mucho dolor. No había mayor daño para ella, que descubrir un asesinato escondido en lo que parecería muerte accidental. ¿Qué debía decirle a Naruto? ¿Solo el informe forense correspondiente? ¿Hacerle notar sus sospechas sobre algunos "detalles" en el cadáver?

Para cuando estuvo en la oficina del Hokage, su mente y corazón batallaron largamente para tomar una decisión. Una que podía cambiar su vida, y la de su familia para siempre. Su deber como Kunoichi, contra su preservación personal. Una decisión difícil. Una decisión para tratar de ver, a través de las decepciones.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Onii-chan….te traje unas galletas…

Bolt estaba estudiando con paciencia sus informes en la habitación. Generalmente, no recibía visita alguna cuando se encerraba en su aposento privado. Su madre, nunca le molestaba, tampoco su padre cuya permanencia en la casa Uzumaki solo podía calificarse como "escasa". Sin embargo, su hermana Himawari tenía el único acceso permitido. Ella golpeó levemente, y recibiendo el consentimiento, deslizó la puerta del cuarto para ingresar a él. Traía consigo un platón con galletas caseras. También en su bandeja, dos vasos con té caliente daban un increíble aspecto a la merienda. A Bolt nunca le molestaba la presencia de su hermana. Y mucho menos si traía deliciosa comida.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? –Le preguntó la joven, con esa dulzura característica- prometo no molestar Onii-chan.

Sonrió como el sol, y a Bolt siempre le agradaba eso. Desde que eran niños, habían tenía una armonía espiritual casi perfecta. Nunca pelearon, nunca discutieron. Su pequeña hermana no tenía mucha diferencia de edad con él, y eran muy cercanos. Los años en la oscuridad del entrenamiento con Raíz, no cambiaron en Bolt el trato hacia Himawari. Y si eso no había funcionado, nada lo haría.

-Deliciosas…-dijo el rubio luego de morder una galleta- ¿Ka-san las preparó?

-No esta vez…-señaló la joven- tuve un poco de tiempo luego de mi última misión. Ka-san está visitando a los Hyuuga. Así que pensé cocinar esto para ti. Onii-chan.

Bolt estaba sentado frente a un pequeño escritorio que usaba para trabajar. Allí planificaba y releía los datos sobre sus misiones. No tenía miedo que su hermana husmeara, ya que ella solía bajar la cabeza y ponerse roja como un tomate cada vez que alguien la miraba fijamente por un rato. Además, Hima sabía perfectamente que a su hermano le agradaba su privacidad. ¡Jamás miraría nada que él no quisiera!

-¿Qué te ocurre Nee-san? –le preguntó finalmente Bolt bebiendo un poco del delicioso te- ¿acaso necesitas hablar conmigo sobre algo?

Ella, sentadita en la única otra silla del cuarto, juntó ambas manos sobre su regazo y enrojeció aún más. Era evidente que las galletas caseras y el té, venían con intensiones superiores a la mera compañía:

-yo….bue….no….

Comenzó a balbucear. Eso a Bolt le sorprendía bastante. Nunca había balbuceado cuando estaban solos. ¿Qué le ocurría? Bolt dejó lo que estaba haciendo para atenderla. Su hermana parecía necesitarlo. Y siempre estaría para protegerla. ¡Pobre de aquel imbécil que quisiera dañarla! Que se diera por muerto.

-etto…-susurró Himawari suavemente- me gusta….alguien.

-De acuerdo Hima…-sonrió el suavemente, aunque sorprendido- dime…

Ella necesitaba aliento. Necesitaba el apoyo de su hermano, y Bolt siempre estaría. Su relación con su única hermana, era el único vínculo puro que tenía.

-estaba pensando…-dudó ella tímidamente- Inojin-kun me parece….atractivo. Y creo que le gusto también.

-desde luego que le gustas Nee-san…-dijo Bolt sonriendo y tomándola de ambas manos contento- creo que debes seguir a tu corazón. Yo siempre estaré contigo. Decidas lo que decidas.

-¿crees que… a nuestros padres les molestaría?

-¡¿Qué más da?! –Estalló Bolt apenas colérico- ¡no tienen derecho a dirigir nuestros sentimientos! ¡Te protegeré de quien sea! –Reafirmó con determinación- tú simplemente diles lo que sientes. Después de todo, ellos son amigos de los padres de Inojin. Y si te molestan de alguna forma….yo me encargaré de hacerles entrar en razón.

Después de esas palabras optimistas. Himawari hizo un gesto que a Bolt le pareció extraño. Sonrió contenta por el apoyo, pero al mismo tiempo no parecía enteramente satisfecha con la situación. Tal vez pensaba que el Hokage pondría el grito en el cielo. O que a su madre le disgustaría no haber sido la primera en enterarse. A Bolt Uzumaki poco le importaba. Quería la felicidad de su hermana. La deseaba como a ninguna otra cosa en su vida. Cuando veía a los ojos de Himawari, se sentía en casa. Se sentía humano y en familia.

¿Qué valor puede adjudicársele a eso?

Boruto Uzumaki tenía que salir de su propia casa, ponerse una máscara y fingirse pequeño. Solo un Chunnin cualquiera. Además tenía que cumplir misiones sucias. Asesinar, robar y engañar. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado con sus padres. Debía andar con suma atención para no delatar sus habilidades personales, o su relación con la madre de Sarada. Tenía demasiado en la cabeza, como para no sentirse en un refugio cuando su linda hermanita venía a buscar su complicidad. ¿No valía la pena trabajar para mantenerla a salvo? ¿No valía la pena sacrificar lo que fuera por verla feliz?

Por esa razón, Bolt sentía no tener límites. Que cada quien lo tome como quiera. Por su hermana, y por el resto de su familia aun en contra de las voluntades, debía seguir siendo Raíz. Para que las hojas continúen viviendo en paz.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-he revisado la información varias veces Naruto –Dijo Sakura en una reunión privada en la oficina del Hokage- si bien al inicio, pueda parecer una muerte dudosa. Es claro para mí, que Kiba Inuzuka fue asesinado.

Naruto la escuchaba con total atención. La seriedad del asunto no permitía que nada mas allá, pudiera suceder al desviar la mirada. Sakura era una experta, junto a Shizune y algunos médicos ninja de otras aldeas, eran las mejores en el campo de la medicina. Si estaba afirmando que Kiba había sido atacado, derrotado y asesinado. Efectivamente así lo era.

-¿Qué tipo de ataque no deja heridas externas? –consultó el rubio que ya había visto información preliminar. Incluso ciertos golpes de daño interno como el Junken, dejan algún tipo de marca. ¿Cómo pudo alguien matarlo sin contacto físico?

-no soy experta en técnicas de palma suave, -anunció Sakura colocando sus informes sobre el escritorio de Naruto- pero puedo afirmar luego de hacer la autopsia, que las venas y arterias que se comunican al corazón, fueron cerradas por un ataque tan preciso como mortal.

-¿pero cómo lo hicieron?

-Eso no puedo asegurarlo. Solo tengo algunas pistas que nos acercan a una versión del tipo de ataque. Kiba tiene restos de piel en sus uñas, señal clara que se aferró a su asesino instantes antes de caer muerto. El ataque fue frontal, a corta distancia y con alta precisión. El golpe no le permitió a su rival tomar distancia, pero al mismo tiempo Kiba estuvo muerto desde el momento mismo de recibir el ataque. Las venas y arterias cerradas con precisión, dejaron un solo acceso de la sangre al corazón. Su sangre, simplemente se acumuló hasta reventarlo desde adentro. Fue horrible.

Ese fue el momento exacto, en el cual Shizune ingresó a la oficina para interrumpir. Naruto fue avisado de una reunión del consejo de clanes para dentro de algunas horas. Allí debían darse las noticias sobre el asunto de la muerte de Kiba, entre otras cuestiones importantes de la villa. Naruto recibió la información de Shizune, y se sentó tras su escritorio visiblemente abatido. Los problemas se acumulaban con un ritmo que apenas podía controlar, aun con ayuda de sus clones.

Finalmente, cuando volvieron a quedar solos en la oficina, Naruto ensayó la única pregunta para la cual aún no tenía respuesta:

-Sakura-chan…. ¿tienes alguna idea de quien querría asesinar a Kiba en esta aldea?

Era el momento de decirlo. Era el preciso momento donde Sakura podía evocar un par de noches atrás. Donde tuvo un encuentro sexual con Bolt. Donde pudo notar en los hombros del joven, marcas de garras afiladas. Él había dicho que fue entrenamiento, pero ahora Sakura podía presumir que vinieron de las manos de Kiba esas heridas. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Cómo pudo tomar por sorpresa a un Shinobi experto como Kiba Inuzuka? ¿Cuál fue la razón de ese asesinato? ¿Fue por una orden? ¿Quién le dio esa orden? Naruto sería el último en hacerlo. De lo contrario, no se hubiera molestado tanto en averiguar en la autopsia sobre esa muerte. ¿Entonces cuál era la razón de esa muerte? ¿Realmente había sido Bolt? ¿O acaso todo era fruto de una gran casualidad?

-¿realmente lo has hecho? –Se preguntaba por dentro Sakura, mientras respondía al Hokage que no tenía idea sobre la identidad del asesino- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-entonces debemos tener cuidado, a partir de ahora Sakura-chan. –Dijo Naruto serio- tal vez este ataque solo fue el inicio de todo. Debo avisar a todos los clanes. Esto puede salirse de control muy rápido, si alguien comienza a sospechar un ataque interno. Aunque no parezca un ataque Hyuuga, es el único clan que puede realizar algo parecido. Las sospechas nos causaran serios problemas.

-sea quien sea….-dijo la pelirosa con cautela- pudo haber recibido órdenes para cometer el acto. Nadie que cometa un crimen por pasión, puede tener este nivel de precisión. Hubiese atacado abiertamente, sin preocuparse en hacerlo pasar como muerte dudosa.

-es todo Sakura-chan…-asintió Naruto reflexionando- tengo que pedirte un favor. No hagas ningún comentario sobre tu trabajo en la morgue. Debo hacer averiguaciones en ciertos lugares, antes de dar una respuesta al consejo de clanes. Parece que el trabajo nunca se termina por aquí. ¿Verdad?

Sonrió a desgano, Naruto se veía desbordado por las responsabilidades. A veces Sakura se preguntaba si ese "sueño" de su viejo amigo, no era algo que nunca debió anhelar. ¿Cómo saberlo? A veces las decisiones que marcan la vida, deben ser elegidas para por fin darse cuenta de los errores cometidos. Y aprender a lidiar con las consecuencias.

Mientras Sakura se retiraba de la torre Hokage, evocaba en ella misma ese pensamiento. Por muchos años, había tratado de lidiar con sus propias decisiones. Con el hombre que eligió como marido, con la familia que intentó conformar. Durante demasiado tiempo había tratado de soportar el peso de sus decisiones. Y tal vez hubiese continuado atada a ellas hasta el final.

Pero todo cambió violentamente.

Podía culpar a Boruto en un inicio, pero ahora mismo, no estaba tan segura que fuera el joven Uzumaki la causa de todos los problemas por venir. Por principio de cuentas, si ella no hubiera estado coqueteando con Naruto, el hijo no se hubiera visto inclinado a chantajearla y violarla. ¿Realmente fue una violación? Era cierto que al principio no fue consentido, pero su cuerpo rápidamente había tomado gusto a ese sexo adictivo y voraz.

Boruto no había sido lo que aparentaba. No la odiaba, al menos no completamente. La deseaba con intensidad y fue lo suficientemente atrevido para tomarla. ¡Más aun! Tenía la audacia de seguir teniéndola satisfecha en calidad de amante, y jugar un peligroso juego de gato y ratón con el resto de los Uchiha. Si Sarada se enteraba, sería un gran problema. Si Sasuke se enteraba, seria directamente un desastre.

El asunto era, lidiar con las consecuencias.

¿Quería Sakura volver a la vida de ama de casa aburrida e insatisfecha? ¿Deseaba mantener la distancia del único hombre que había sido lo suficientemente "hombre", para domar su cuerpo? ¿Podría acaso fingir que nada habría pasado? si todo volviera a como antes estaba, aun así quedaban algunas cuestiones ulteriores por resolver.

¿Quién era realmente Bolt Uzumaki?

Era evidente que un Chunnin normal, no hubiese podido cometer tal asesinato sin dejar ni rastro. Además, esa técnica misteriosa que había usado, era un arte que solo los Hyuuga poseedores del Byakugan podían esbozar. Aun así, el golpe había sido tan preciso, que superaba Junken.

-esos rasguños….-pensaba Sakura llegando a su casa y alistando las cosas para el almuerzo- los recuerdo bien. Coinciden con los que tenías en los hombros Bolt.

Sakura tenía mucha experiencia en heridas. Últimamente, los primeros minutos de sus encuentros con Bolt, eran para sanarlo de varias heridas que se hacía en misiones o entrenamiento. Esos rasguños los recordaba perfectamente. Eran particulares. Claramente de garras afiladas. Uñas muy filosas. Sakura había sentido una sensación interna de celos. ¿Acaso Bolt follaba con otra mujer? ¿Una golfa de uñas largas? ¿Se la había follado tan duro, que ella le había marcado de esa forma? Le consultó por esos rasguños mientras lo curaba, tratando de no parecer celosa, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma. "fue un entrenamiento". Y lo siguiente, fue una sesión de al menos 4 horas de sexo inolvidable. Bolt usaba su imperiosa energía para tocar todas las teclas correctas en el cuerpo de Sakura. La había hecho delirar prácticamente. Por esa razón seguían enredados a pesar del peligro.

Sakura cocinaba, y su hija había llegado para ayudarla. Usualmente Sarada no se ocupaba de pasar por la zona, pero con algo de vergüenza, había admitido hacia algunos días que quería aprender a cocinar al menos lo básico. No podía darse el lujo de no saber hacer nada de comer.

-Ka-san…usted está muy rara últimamente.

-¿Ah? Tranquila hija…-le sonrió la rosa algo nerviosa- sucede que, he dormido poco anoche. Tuve que madrugar por trabajo en el hospital.

-vinieron a buscarla muy temprano. ¿Sucedió algo? No es común que los ANBU pasen por un médico en su propia casa.

Muy perceptiva, como casi siempre. Lo que Sarada no podía ver, era lo que jamás se atrevería a esperar de las personas que estaban más cercanas al corazón. Eso llenaba de culpa a Sakura. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo con Bolt esta traición? ¿Qué pasaría si ahora decidía terminar ese vínculo? ¿Quién era Bolt y cuáles eran sus verdaderas habilidades? ¿Le haría daño a Sarada en venganza al final del acuerdo de amantes? ¿Qué ocultaba detrás de esa suave sonrisa y aspecto despreocupado el hijo de Naruto?

-murió un Jounnin, -dijo la pelirosa para alejar los pensamientos malos- un amigo de muchos años. Se graduó en la misma promoción de tu padre. Los altos mandos querían que diera mi opinión. Eso es todo.

-pero hay más…-se animó Sarada alentada por la conversación en esa cocina- siempre que Oto-sama viene a casa, ustedes pelean. Y cuando él no está, usted parece vivir en otro mundo. ¿Qué sucede realmente Ka-san? ¿Acaso usted…?

Ella estaba cerca, Sakura notaba nervios en su hija. Ella tenía una idea general del problema. Y la madre solo deseaba que jamás lo descubriera todo. Pero algo tenía que decirle. Y tal vez confesarle la mitad del asunto, era mejor que mantenerla en la oscuridad. Al menos así, podía darse tiempo para decidir lo mejor a futuro. Su relación con Bolt terminaría, era inevitable. Finalmente, luego de suspirar y dejar las verduras cortadas deslizarse por la tabla hacia la olla hirviente, la pelirosa tomó valor para hablar:

-durante muchos años, amé profundamente a tu padre. –le decía con pena a su hija- y nunca le pedí nada. Quería hacerlo feliz, ser la mejor esposa y madre. Tú conoces la historia del final de la guerra, y como Sasuke decidió regresar a nuestro bando. Pero…

-¿pe….pero?

-a pesar de tenerte a ti Sarada, -le dijo la madre abrazándola fuerte y profundo- no puedo recordar otra muestra de cariño, que tu padre me haya otorgado en todos estos años.

-Ka-san….no puede ser tan así. –le susurraba la morena aturdida.

-los años pasaron, y tuvimos que vivir solas. ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas los viajes de tu padre? Ha estado fuera de la aldea y lejos de nosotras durante casi todos estos años. Nunca estuvo para ti, nunca estuvo para mí.

Sarada no sabía que decir. No era como que no entendiera la situación. Ella misma estaba involucrada en esa soledad. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué razón le ocurría a su familia? ¿Por qué no estaba su padre para negar esa separación?

-déjame contarte….algo muy difícil para mí. Espero que puedas comprender. Hace un par de meses….sucedió algo de lo que no estoy orgullosa, pero me devolvió la vida.

Y Sakura comenzó a hablar. Necesitaba decirte a Sarada al menos el comienzo de todo. Tenía que hacerla comprender. O al menos que no la odiara sin entender. No le diría la identidad del hombre que la estaba satisfaciendo, pero al menos tenía que hacerle notar lo que en realidad estaba pasando. Antes que Sarada use su Sharingan, y descubra mucho más de lo que pudiera soportar.

Había tomado una difícil decisión. Tal vez presionada por las circunstancias. Y como de costumbre, no sabía si podría lidiar con las consecuencias.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Aquí sucedió Bolt….-le dijo Naruto caminando la zona de bosque donde había sido encontrado el cuerpo de Kiba Inuzuka- aquí es donde puedo conocer la verdad.

Boruto había recibido órdenes para acompañar al Hokage. Inicialmente pensó que su padre buscaba comenzar una rutina de entrenamientos. Hablar un poco, mientras practicaban y al mismo tiempo tomarse un descanso de sus obligaciones de oficina. Lo extraño, era que el original Hokage y no uno de sus clones habían partido desde la aldea junto a Bolt. Directo a algún lugar alejado de todo y todos. Sin escoltas, sin mucho palabrerío. El joven Uzumaki nunca sospechó que terminarían llegando al lugar exacto, donde había asesinado a Kiba hace un par de días.

-el cuerpo de Kiba fue encontrado aquí. –le dijo el Hokage caminando por el lugar con las manos tras la espalda- y no hay rastros de olor o huellas de su asesino. Alguien lo atacó aquí mismo. Justo el momento exacto donde Akamaru no acompañaba a su amo.

Boruto se dio cuenta que su padre lo sabía. No tenía idea en que había fallado su cubierta para que el Hokage se hubiese enterado, pero tampoco había otra explicación para haberlo traído a la escena del crimen, y mostrarse tan disgustado como estaba. Era una pena que se hubiera enterado. Bolt hubiese querido guardar el secreto un poco más. La siguiente misión podía estar en peligro por este tropiezo.

-¿y tú punto es…?

-¿Por qué? –Definió Naruto disgustado y confundido- necesito una buena razón para no denunciarte ante el consejo de clanes. ¿Por qué lo hiciste hijo?

Bolt observó a su padre con gesto neutral, los parpados del Hokage estaban oscurecidos. Tenía ojos anfibios de color amarillo. Naruto Uzumaki estaba en modo ermitaño. Era así, como pudo captar los rastros de chakra que Boruto había dejado hace días. Era el maldito mejor rastreador de Konoha. Y lo había descubierto por eso. Bolt pudo ocultar su olor, también su rastro y las pruebas que podían conectarlo al ataque. Se suponía que Kiba se vería con una de sus amantes en ese claro del bosque. Por eso vino solo.

Bolt lo había asesinado, con un golpe preciso aplicado a corta distancia y justo en la zona del corazón. El que Naruto tuviera noción del chakra de su hijo en la zona, no significaba nada. Había muchos métodos para evitar que se supiera todo. Además, era justamente su padre quien tenía el modo ermitaño con el cual había sido descubierto. ¿Realmente lo iba a entregar? Finalmente Boruto, decidió soltar la carga de cuentas que guardaba en el corazón. Nunca había hecho manifiesto el desprecio que tenía por su padre. Pero había llegado el momento de explicarlo todo:

-ahora pareces verme bien Oto-san…-sonrió Bolt fríamente- han pasado muchos años. Pero finalmente me prestas atención. ¿Recuerdas el primer examen Chunnin que tuve? Donde fui derrotado y humillado frente a todo un estadio. Donde no conseguí ascender, sino a hasta un año después. –La mirada de Naruto denotaba sorpresa- no me mires como si lo recordaras perfecto. Después de todo… en ese combate que cambio mi vida. Estuviste presente, y ni siquiera te importo observarlo.

Y ese fue el comienzo de todo. De una larga conversación que no traería más que desgracias. Bolt estaba obligado a improvisar un plan. Su padre lo había descubierto, y debía hacer lo que fuera para distraerlo. El tiempo se terminaba, y Bolt se decidió a arriesgarlo todo. Tal vez no podría ser tan fuerte como lo era lo su padre. Pero existía un título que si sentía poder arrebatarle.

Ser el número 1, en sorprender a la gente.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**CAPITULO 6: EL HUEVO DE LA SERPIENTE**

-Siempre recordaré ese día… -dijo Bolt con tranquilidad, y parecía totalmente impermeable al posible peligro proveniente del Hokage- durante muchos meses….no….realmente fueron años –sonrió con fina tristeza- te había implorado. Te había suplicado me entrenaras personalmente.

Naruto observaba con cierta sorpresa. A pesar que su hijo comenzaba una determinada historia del pasado. Sus sentidos le indicaban que el chakra de Bolt estaba en completo estado de alerta. Como si estuviera preparado para iniciar un combate. Hacia algunas semanas habían estado entrenando junto a Himawari, pero jamás Naruto había sentido la antesala de una pelea real. No como en ese momento.

-finalmente….lo que mi ocupado padre hizo, fue dejarme tirado con Konohamaru-sensei. Aprendí un par de sus técnicas. Y fui entrenado en un estilo de combate que no correspondía a mi cuerpo. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-era el hijo del Hokage. –Respondió fríamente Bolt- tenía la obligación de ser el mejor. Ingrese a un examen Chunnin lleno de voluntad y sueños. Deseando estar a la altura de un padre que era el ninjas más poderoso del mundo. Un padre que pudiera verme, y finalmente entrenarme. Un padre que se sentiría orgulloso.

Naruto no lo podía creer. Su hijo siempre había sido un joven de aspecto despreocupado. Jamás parecía haberse tomado demasiado en serio el entrenamiento, si bien los informes de Konohamaru indicaban que tenía mucho corazón y valor en batalla.

-lamentablemente, -abrió sus brazos elevando sus hombros con apatía- no estaba preparado para enfrentar a esos Gennin que venían de Suna, Kiri o Kumo. Mi cuerpo no era tan fuerte como el de Naruto Uzumaki, no tenía tantas reservas de chakra ni fuerza física para superar mi inexperiencia.

-llegaste hasta la semi final…-le recordó Naruto- simplemente no ascendiste, por no haber demostrado capacidades lógicas y estratégicas suficientes. Según Gaara, no había demostrado todo tu potencial. Estabas distraído.

-aún recuerdo las risas en ese estadio…-dijo Bolt colocando una mirada dura- cuando mi cuerpo no podía acompañar a las técnicas que Konohamaru-sensei tan imprudentemente había colocado en mí. Pero no lo culpo….el nunca debió ser quien me entrenará. En cambio Sarada-chan, si bien continuamente tuvo a su padre lejos de Konoha, fue entrenada con su sharingan por él.

Naruto trataba de entender, pero realmente todo el asunto no conectaba para nada con la muerte de Kiba. ¿Por qué Kiba? ¿Por qué matar a un Jounnin cualquiera después de tantos años? Ese examen fallido del que su hijo evocaba, había sucedido hace al meno años. No tenía sentido el berrinche. Y Bolt nunca fue un niño quejoso. Tenía que haber otra razón.

-cuando fui derrotado esa tarde, -recordó Boruto seriamente- me di cuenta que para ti, ni siquiera fue importante.

-solo fue una derrota…

-¿y sabes cómo perdí? –Ataco con la voz cargada de veneno- ¡ni siquiera prestaste atención al combate! ¡Solo me viste caer, y supusiste que había perdido por falta de fuerza o habilidad!

Lo cierto era que Bolt en algún punto tenía razón. Naruto recordaba estar enfrascado en una conversación con el Raikage y hasta Killer Bee había estado en el palco. Gaara era quien más había prestado atención a las batallas. Pero en esos momentos, se acordaba sobre importantes puntos de los acuerdos políticos entre aldeas. Naruto no había tenido intensión de no prestar atención. Simplemente se le había pasado.

-estuve observándote….-le dijo Bolt mirándolo fijo y ambos caminaban dando una circunferencia extensa- trataba de demostrar que podía ser tu hijo. Mientras enfrente, tuve un rival bien entrenado y concentrado. Debí ser mejor, debí ser entrenado por mi familia.

-no fue mi intensión –Añadió Naruto apenas- había asuntos importantes que estaba hablando con…

-me importa un carajo….esa es mi respuesta –indico Bolt sonriendo levemente- ¿no es como el Hokage piensa sobre su familia? Me importa un...

Casi había terminado de hablar, y Bolt sintió una tremenda sacudida en todo el cuerpo. Rato después, sin darse cuenta estaba en el suelo. Su nariz estaba rota. El padre le había golpeado y él ni siquiera lo había visto llegar. La sangre manaba abundante bajando a su boca. Sin embargo, boca arriba y apoyado apenas en su codo derecho, intentó con dificultad sentarse en el suelo. Veía a lo lejos como la furia del Hokage era enorme. Jamás le había hablado a su padre de manera tan irrespetuosa. Parecía una herejía. Y solo era el comienzo.

Con lentitud y una sonrisa fría como el invierno, se puso de pie. Boruto Uzumaki no dijo nada más durante algunos minutos. Vio claramente en los gestos de su padre, la sorpresa y el dolor. No había querido hacerle daño. Fue un impulso, un desliz momentáneo incentivado por el chakra activo de Bolt. Naruto dejó el modo ermitaño y quiso dar un paso hacia el joven para ensayar alguna disculpa. Era la primera vez que golpeaba a uno de sus hijos. La primera vez, sacando los entrenamientos. Y la mirada de Bolt imperturbable le hacía más daño que nunca.

-hijo…yo…lo…

-supongo que eso es todo…-estiró ambas manos y adoptó una postura de rendición- no me imagino que necesites una explicación. O siquiera mi versión de todo esto. Se me acusa de un crimen según entiendo. Hokage-sama me está poniendo bajo arresto. ¿Verdad?

Naruto no supo que hacer. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo no sabía qué hacer. Se había llenado el corazón de angustia. Su deber era reportar al consejo que podía sentir el chakra de su propio hijo en el lugar del crimen. Y aunque Sakura no hubiera arrojado ninguna pista concluyente en la autopsia, una vez arrestado el sospechoso principal, sería más sencillo lograr una confesión. A Naruto solo le quedaba actuar con cautela, y tratar de evitar que su hijo termine en las manos de Ibiki Morino. No podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo con su familia.

Los ANBU escoltas aparecieron en el lugar. Naruto ordenó que Bolt fuera puesto bajo custodia, y los ninjas obedecieron imperturbables. Aunque trataran de mantener este arresto bajo secreto, más temprano que tarde toda la aldea estaría enterada. Y Naruto solo podía rogar que su hijo tuviera una buena explicación sobre el origen de su chakra en ese lugar.

Era el comienzo del fin para la feliz familia Uzumaki, que todos creían conocer.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando ingresó al baño, Sarada se encontraba completamente frustrada. Había preparado el calefón con abundante fuego, lo suficiente para tener provisión de agua caliente por varias horas. La casa Uchiha tenía altas y bajas. Parecía demasiado grande para tres personas, (que usualmente solo eran dos) y al mismo tiempo sitios como el baño, eran agradables por su tamaño extenso.

Sarada aun pensaba en la charla de esa mañana con su madre.

Básicamente, no había podido apartar de su mente la confesión de su progenitora. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan chocante? Su madre, Sakura Uchiha. Tenía, o al menos había tenido un amante. ¿Por qué estaba mal? Sarada había pasado la tarde entera encerrada en su cuarto. Tratando de reflexionar sobre todo el asunto. ¿Su padre lo sabía? ¿Era por esa razón que nunca estaba en casa? No, no podía ser cierto. Con lo orgulloso que Sasuke Uchiha era, hubiera hecho pedazos la aldea si lo supiera. La razón del amante, era la falta del esposo. ¿Pero que garantizaba que su padre no tuviera amantes fuera de la aldea? desde ese punto de vista, era difícil acusar a su madre de no haber esperado e intentado de todo para que el esposo se mantuviera cerca.

Eran una familia extraña. Disfuncional, y fuera de lo normal.

Sus padres no se soportaban. Y Sarada sentía una extraña sensación de culpabilidad. ¿Era su culpa? ¿Tuvo que ver con no ser una buena hija? ¿Fue por su relación con Bolt Uzumaki? Sus recuerdos la llevaron hace un año. Justo cuando su padre andaba contrariado por el "noviazgo" de su hija. Habían concluido de entrenar con el sharingan. Sarada se sentía muy segura de sus técnicas, salvo cuando enfrentaba al Magenkyo de su padre. No debía sentirse preocupada por ello. Esos ojos no eran derrotables por cualquier ninja común. Sin embargo, lo que pudo ser una tarde-noche alegre donde el entrenamiento con Sasuke y la compañía había sido buena. La niña tuvo un episodio de carácter extraño al regresar a la casa.

Sakura se encontraba en el hospital, y la casa Uchiha solo era para el padre y la hija. La situación normal, era que el hombre se dedicara a tenderse sobre la vereda del patio trasero y esperar que la cena esté preparada. Aunque para ese horario todavía faltara unas horas. Sarada preparó su propio baño. Calentó el agua, y llevo sus artículos de aseo al cuarto correspondiente. Luego, se desvistió en la habitación contigua y con solo una toalla cubriendo su fino cuerpo, se trasladó para ingresar a bañarse.

-¿Qué hace… Oto-sama? –fue la pregunta que se le escapó al instante.

Sasuke estaba dentro del baño, tenía el torso desnudo y comenzaba a quitarle el resto de sus prendas. Sarada sintió lo que casi siempre junto a su padre. Se sintió intimidada. La puerta corrediza sirvió como una especie de escudo, y la toalla rodeando por debajo de sus hombros no parecía suficiente ropa. Su padre la miraba intensamente. Y aunque indefinible, esa mirada era penetrante y profunda.

-estoy cansado….-dijo el hombre al ver como la niña no ingresaba al baño, pero tampoco cerraba la puerta desde afuera- voy a bañarme ahora.

-ah….cla…claro….-Sarada comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa, aferraba con una mano la toalla más fuerte.

-el baño es grande…-finalizo el moreno y dándole la espalda a la joven, se sentó en un banquito para comenzar a jabonarse.

Sarada cerró la puerta y salió casi corriendo del lugar. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. ¿Era el frio? Podía ser. Las puertas del patio trasero quedaron abiertas y la correntada la recorrió generándole calofríos. ¿Qué había pasado? no era que Sasuke Uchiha fuera el sujeto más amable del mundo, pero en general, cuando estaban en la casa Sarada casi no se cruzaba con él. Era como si su padre solo tuviera interés en la hija, en el preciso momento de usar el sharingan. ¿Entonces qué había pasado? nunca lo comentó con su madre. Pero esa última frase, esa… "el baño es grande", se había parecido demasiado a una invitación a bañarse juntos.

Sarada recordaba aquello. Lo había guardado muy dentro en su memoria. Porque solo en ese instante, su padre había dejado de parecer su padre. Fue como si….el hombre que había en él, la hubiese invitado a compartir un baño. Esa mirada, que nunca parecía decir absolutamente nada, por un instante siniestro fue como si….

-cariño….-escuchó la voz de su madre ingresando al baño- ¿podríamos bañarnos juntas?

Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre la voz de su madre le tranquilizaba. Cuando entrenaba en la academia hace años, y volvía frustrada por cualquier asunto tonto, su madre había logrado contenerla siempre. Cuando regresaba de misiones, y sentía que algo no estaba bien hecho. Cuando su padre se largaba lejos, y no estaba presente en los momentos de las celebraciones que la niña hubiera querido compartir. Siempre su madre. Siempre Sakura Uchiha había contenido su corazón.

No le dijo nada, simplemente la miró y sonrió apenas. Sin embargo, esta vez no se dedicó a continuar su propio aseo. Tuvo que detenerse, para admirar el preciso instante que Sakura se deshizo de la toalla que la contenía. Un cuerpo hermoso. Parecido al de Sarada pero más desarrollado. Sarada se sentía algo preocupada por sus senos, pero al ver a su madre, y fotografías de cuando tenía esa edad, se figuraba que le crecería lo suficiente como para parecerse a ella.

Sakura ubico un pequeño banquito justo detrás de Sarada. Y sentándose en él, tomo una gran esponja amarilla para comenzar a jabonarle la espalda. Ambas se mantenían en silencio, la pelirosa debía estar consiente que encontraría cierta tensión, por la confesión del mediodía. Pero también sabia, que Sarada y ella eran demasiado unidas como para terminar alejadas tan pronto.

-tienes algunos cortes aquí….-le indicó la madre levemente, refiriéndose a la espalda- ¿quieres que Ka-san te ayude a sanar?

Sarada no dijo nada, simplemente continuo jabonándose los brazos y partes frontales de su cuerpo. Sakura tampoco necesito una repuesta, el chakra color verde surgió de sus palmas y en cuestión de un minuto había borrado las marcas que notaba en la niña. Era cosa del entrenamiento, había caído duro desde las copas de los árboles y se golpeó feo. No era grave, pero aún conservaba los raspones.

-lo siento cariño…

Esas palabras nada tenían que ver con el baño o el jutsu curativo. Ambas lo sabían. La situación no era común. Tal vez fue un tonto impulso. Tal vez solo fue eso, el decirle a su hija que había traicionado al padre. Pero no le pedía perdón por ello. Aunque la joven pudiera interpretarlo así. Lo que realmente le dolía a Sakura, lo que le molestaban de sobremanera, era recordarse a sí misma en los brazos de Bolt. Follando con el novio de Sarada. Cediendo ante un joven que por edad podía ser su hijo. Era una locura, una verdadera insania. ¿Qué estuvo pensando? ¿Cómo pudo enloquecerse al punto de olvidar quién era?

Esto no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke. Sakura no se sentía culpable de serle infiel a un esposo que prácticamente no vivía en Konoha. Pero aun sabiendo de su propia necesidad sexual, Sakura consideraba que pudo haberse acostado con cualquier otro hombre. ¡El que fuera! Antes que el novio de su única hija.

Mientras tallaba la espalda de Sarada, Sakura Uchiha reflexionaba que no podía continuar de la misma manera. No se arriesgaría a ser descubierta por su hija en la identidad del amante. Ahora mismo, si bien había sido sincera, corría el riesgo de tener alerta a la joven con respecto a ese hombre que ella supuestamente no conocía.

-Ka-san….-susurro escondiendo los hombros y encorvándose entre suspiros- ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Quería saber la identidad del sujeto. Para ponerle un rostro al odio. Sakura se figuraba que Sarada jamás sospecharía de alguien más joven que su madre. Y aun así, sin dudas descargaría su furia sobre aquel sujeto misterioso que destruía su familia. Aunque, hablando en términos específicos, la familia Uchiha tenía problemas internos. Lo suficientemente profundos como para no necesitar alguien más, metido en la cuestión.

-no es importante…-respondió Sakura y levanto un cubo de agua, para echarlo sobre la espalda de Sarada.

-lo es para mí…-dijo Sarada luego de recibir el enjuague.

-en realidad no. –Indico la pelirosa- Porque se bien que esto te hace daño. Y por eso hoy he decidido….-dudó algunos instantes- te prometo que no volveré a verlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Simplemente porque te hace daño. –Le dijo la madre abrazándola por la espalda- y no puedo ser feliz…haciéndote daño.

-harías….eso… ¿por mí? –susurro la morena entre sorprendida y emocionada.

-lo prometo…nada nos va a separar mi niña.

Desde ese momento, desde ese baño juntas. Sakura se prometió y le prometió a su hija que no volvería a estar con su amante. La pelirosa había recibido la suficiente información de la autopsia para negociar un intercambio de silencios con Bolt. Si el rubio intentaba obligarla a continuar la relación clandestina, Sakura revelaría lo que conocía sobre la muerte de Kiba.

Incluso le iba a pedir a Bolt, que si realmente sentía algo por Sarada la dejara libre. No podía continuar fingiendo que la quería, cuando se había acostado con su madre luego de violarla. Bolt no parecía tener real aprecio por nada ni nadie. Sakura había notado, en el fragor del sexo fuerte, que muchas de las palabras del joven Uzumaki estaban llenas de virulencia contra su propio padre.

En resumen, Bolt tenía problemas familiares y personales. Sakura simplemente no quería que su hija estuviera en medio, cuando finalmente recibiera su merecido. Porque de algo estaba muy segura Sakura Uchiha, con la tenacidad de Naruto siguiendo la pista del asesino de Kiba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que finalmente la verdad fuera revelada.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La reunión había sido terrible. Naruto se había pasado casi 3 horas en conversaciones con todos los líderes de clanes en Konoha. Contaba con el apoyo de Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino. Que eran contemporáneos a él, y además amigos. Para todos los demás, había sido duro y sorprendente escuchar de la propia boca del Hokage, como el principal sospechoso sobre el asesinato de Kiba Inuzuka, no era otro ninja que su propio hijo. Boruto Uzumaki era el "honorable hijo del séptimo". Incluso para algunos apenas si conocían que estaban hablando de un simple Chunnin. Nadie se figuraba que pudiera ser el culpable, pero tampoco les permitía sospechar que el Hokage no hubiese tenido razones de mucho peso, como para apuntar de esa forma a su propia familia.

-Tsume-sama…-dijo Naruto en el momento donde había anunciado a todos sus sospechas sobre Bolt- le prometo que haré todo lo posible por encontrar al asesino de Kiba. Y la única pista que tenemos, señala a mi propio hijo en el lugar del crimen. Por el momento, iniciaremos ahí.

Hanabi no podía dejar que la vieran sonreír. La situación era demasiado perfecta para el clan Hyuuga. Ahora, tenía dos opciones igual de suculentas por delante. La primera, era hacer todo lo posible porque Bolt Uzumaki terminara ejecutado. Lo cual privaría al Hokage de un heredero varón. Extinguiendo su sucesión y dejando al clan Hyuuga como el indiscutible próximo liderazgo de Konoha. Y la otra opción, sabiendo lo que sabía por sobre todas las personas presentes, era ayudar a Bolt con su problema. Sacarlo de la prisión y ganarse su fidelidad. Lograr que Bolt se trasformara en un Hyuuga, y así tomar el poder que tan hábilmente había ocultado de casi todos.

Hanabi tenía la situación bajo control.

La separación de padre e hijo era algo consumado. Ahora era cuestión de aprovechar el momento. La muerte de un Inuzuka, no debía alterar demasiado las cuestiones políticas de la aldea. Si acaso Tsume no tranquilizaba la búsqueda de respuestas, Hanabi estaba preparada para proporcionarle un chivo expiatorio. Todo en post de recuperar para su clan, un elemento vital del futuro. ¿No era por esa razón que era la líder? ¿No era ese el motivo que su padre había tenido… y su abuelo, y su bisabuelo? El futuro de clan, su poder e influencia. El número de miembros y el nivel general de ellos. Esa era la misión de Hanabi Hyuuga. Ese era su destino.

-eso es todo….-dijo Naruto gravemente- ahora mismo tengo trabajo que hacer.

Todo terminó en la reunión de clanes. Tsume estaba satisfecha por el compromiso mostrado por el Hokage. En el seno del clan Inuzuka no estaba tan de acuerdo en la profundidad que debían insistir sobre la muerte de Kiba. De hecho, de no ser el hijo de la líder, probablemente lo hubieran dejado pasar bastante rápido. ¿La razón? No era desconocido para casi nadie, de los amoríos que Kiba tenía con cierto número de mujeres. Solteras, comprometidas, viudas y hasta casadas. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado con esos juegos? ¿Acaso su asesinato tenía que ver con una venganza personal? Era allí, donde la mayoría pensaba que no encajaba el hijo del Hokage. Se sabía que era soltero Bolt, y que tenía un noviazgo con la joven Sarada Uchiha. Nadie podía presuponer que Kiba hubiese tenido algún acercamiento a esa niña. ¿Entonces cuál era la razón? Como fuera, tanto íntimos como extraños al Hokage, no podía creer que hubiese acusado a su propio hijo. Tenía que tener una prueba muy contundente. De lo contrario, no había forma de explicar la situación.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La oscuridad de la celda era penetrante. El joven Uzumaki sin embargo, la pasaba sentado en el rincón menos húmedo de ese lugar bastante limitante. Sus ojos podían ver, tal vez mucho más de lo que todos podían. Su memoria le ayudaba, ya que no era la primera vez que conocía este lúgubre sitio. Era cierto que como detenido, estaba haciendo debut, pero en calidad de integrante de la Raíz, conocía bastante de los sectores más ocultos de la aldea de la hoja.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que fue arrestado. Lo habían visitado varios grupos de interrogatorios. Sin embargo, su padre al parecer no se decidía en incluir a Ibiki Morino al juego. Bolt en esa parte estaba más tranquilo. Ibiki-san no era un sujeto con el cual se debería compartir una habitación cerrada por demasiado tiempo. A los más novatos de la división de interrogatorios y torturas, el joven Uzumaki sabía que podía superar sin problemas. Pero con Ibiki….era un desafío demasiado grande.

Tenía sed, y un poco de hambre ya puestos. Pero nada grave si era comparado con el trato que recibían los ya encontrados culpables de cargos. Bolt reflexionaba, que había tomado una decisión peligrosa al enfrentar así a su padre el Hokage. Sin embargo, tuvo poco tiempo para pensar, y le había sorprendido que un plan tan bien urdido se hubiese ido por un caño. El arte Sennin era un fastidioso poder. Echaba por tierra las excusas que Bolt pudiera esgrimir sobre su lejanía del lugar, en el momento del asesinato.

Pero, ahora que había tenido un par de días para pensar mejor, surgía una pequeña idea que podía salvarle el pescuezo. Si bien no podía negar ante las habilidades de su padre sobre haber estado en ese lugar preciso. Si podía, esgrimir que no se encontraba exactamente en el momento del crimen. Pudo estar allí por simple entrenamiento, y pudo también haberse cruzado con Kiba momentos antes de su desgraciada muerte. ¿Podía su padre captar el chakra impregnado en el cuerpo de Kiba? Era una jugada de riesgo sin lugar a dudas. Pero aunque Naruto estuviera en condiciones de refutar esa defensa de su hijo, ¿lo haría frente a todos? ¿Lo enviaría hacia la hoguera?

De un momento a otro, Bolt sabía que sería conducido a una sala de reuniones donde los líderes de todos los clanes estarían esperando. El Hokage y sus consejeros, también las cabezas más importantes de todas las familias. A nivel pruebas físicas, Boruto conocía que tenía la ventaja en su defensa. Hacía días, que la división de interrogatorios intento sin éxito sacarle confesión alguna. Y cuando enviaron a un Yamanaka a leerle la mente, fue alguien que también pertenecía a la raíz, por lo que su reporte daría un gran "nulo". Los registros de las salidas y entradas en las puertas de Konoha, fueron cambiados en sus horarios base. Y Bolt sabía con exactitud que había por lo menos dos integrantes de la raíz en todos los sectores clave donde se pudiera hallar alguna pista sobre el asesinato.

Finalmente, su rango de Chunnin, contrastando contra la categoría de "Jounnin" que solía exhibir Kiba Inuzuka, le mantenía en una inocente posición frente a los que pudiera pensar que había media razón para acusarlo de ese ataque. Razonándolo correctamente, Bolt solo había tenido una preocupación en esos días de cárcel. El examen del forense sobre la autopsia practicada al cuerpo de Kiba. En esa zona particular, no pudieron meterse los ninjas médicos que pertenecían a raíz.

Pero…justo cuando empezaba a preocuparle ese eslabón suelto de la cadena…ella se presentó en la cárcel a visitarlo.

Sakura Uchiha, había sido tanto el motivo de su resentimiento, como el objeto de sus más bajos deseos. Y para desgracia de un Shinobi que intentaba mantener el control total de sus emociones, aun lo seguía siendo. Bolt la observó desde el interior de su celda sin moverse, ella atraves de la rejilla relato lo que había descubierto sobre las pruebas realizadas al cuerpo del muerto. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, mientras Sakura le explicaba los métodos que había desarrollado para llegar a la conclusión de que efectivamente, Bolt Uzumaki había atacado al difunto:

-las marcas en tus hombros y espalda que vi hace días, me dieron la sospecha…-le dijo neutralmente Sakura- luego, constatando con las muestras de piel en las uñas de Kiba…encontré lo que esperaba. Eso….y otras 6 señales que pude deducir entre análisis de sangre y…

Bolt no decía nada. ¡Que increíble forma de descubrirlo! Recordaba solamente que cuando asentó el golpe definitivo sobre el imbécil del Inuzuka, su única reacción fue arañarle los hombros, para luego caer muerto de manera inapelable. Le había desgarrado la ropa, y además hecho sangrar. Sin dudas tomarlo con la guardia baja había sido una política muy inteligente. Cara a cara, otro hubiese sido el costo para derrotarlo.

Mientras Sakura seguía dando detalles de su descubrimiento, Bolt no podía dejar de recordar a esa mujer desnuda y sedienta de sexo. Ahora mismo se veía nerviosa pero fría. Sin embargo, el joven la había "conocido", de la forma más atractiva que le era posible. Ese cuerpo candente y bien moldeado, piel suave, ojos esmeraldas que brillaban cual estrellas cuando la penetraba bien profundo. Una fuerza brutal, al punto que le dejaba marcas por todo el cuerpo con sus agarrones y arañazos, aunque luego la propia mujer se encargara de sanarlos.

¿Había sido un error poseerla?

Y si así fuera, era ese tipo de "error", que Bolt cometería todas las veces que fueran posibles de nuevo. Porque esa mujer, no solo era un centro de problemas, sino una fuente de increíble poder sexual. Bolt recordaba, que sus instantes íntimos con Sarada, eran apenas chispas. Una promesa de futuro fuego si se quiere. Sakura en cambio, era el mismísimo infierno. Por esa razón, aunque las palabras de esa mujer denotaran una total falta de acercamiento, Bolt no pudo evitar sonreír apenas. Y sentirse un poco excitado.

-no quiero ver involucrada a mi hija con esto….-le dijo la mujer concentrada como en una negociación –no me importan tus razones.

-no te preocupes…

-no puedo evitar hacerlo… –argumento la rosa, arriesgándose y jugando su carta- Pero todo lo que puedo presentar como prueba forense, será nulo si simplemente guardo silencio.

-Y eso tiene un precio….-sonrió apenas el joven sentado en su rincón sin moverse- ¿cierto?

-hemos estado mal. Locos, confundidos. –Proseguía la mujer- traicionábamos a alguien especial.

-¿tu marido? –Desdeñó Bolt apenas- ese sujeto es un imbécil. No tienes la culpa de buscar satisfacción en…

-me refiero a Sarada. –Indicó Sakura neutra- es en quien deberíamos haber pensado antes de cometer esta locura. Y por ella, debo pedirte que no vuelvas a intentar acercarme a mí.

Bolt no dijo nada. ¿Sakura estaba cambiando las pruebas forenses por terminar la relación de amantes? Parecía algo sin sentido, ya que Sakura pudo terminar todo sin mediar extorsión.

-además….-continuó la rosa- no presentaré un informe que te perjudique en el asunto del crimen. Siempre y cuando me prometas algo…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que cuando quedes libre…-finalizó Sakura apenas- termines tu noviazgo con mi hija. No la quieres, eso es evidente. De lo contrario no estarías conmigo. Así que no quiero que sea herida por ti. Ahora o en un futuro. Déjala libre.

Boruto hizo un gesto de resoplo desganado. No era que le sorprendiera demasiado el pedido. Sakura desde siempre no había tenido buena predisposición a la relación. Antes era por como Bolt la trataba, ahora mismo tal vez, porque consideraba que él no quería realmente a su hija y deseaba protegerla y protegerse. Eso era un punto clave. Protegerse. Proteger su relación con Sarada. Proteger su secreto frente al marido. Incluso evitar una pelea entre Sasuke y los Uzumaki.

De parte de Bolt, si lo pensaba detenidamente, la otra misión pendiente que tenía podía acarrear problemas. Si aceptaba este trato, Sakura y Sarada quedaban fuera de la ecuación. Las únicas pruebas que lo incriminaban en el asunto "Kiba", serian eliminadas. Y tendría camino libre para encargarse de su trabajo como parte de Raíz. La respuesta fue obvia, más que forzada.

-de acuerdo….

-¿de acuerdo entonces?

-te lo prometo. –Asintió el rubio- en una cosa si soy idéntico al Hokage.

-en tu palabra empeñada. –Sonrió Sakura- ¿cierto?

Dicho esto, y medio asustada por esa sonrisa compartida que venía desde un lugar incierto de su interior, Sakura se alejó de la celda y se despidió en silencio. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo podía hacer ese tipo de tratos con alguien que odiaba? ¿Realmente lo odiaba? ¿Podía odiarlo a ese niño? ¿Podía olvidar los momentos tan íntimos y sexualmente impresionantes?

Caminando, por las calles de una Konoha demasiado tranquila para los últimos eventos ocurridos, Sakura reflexionaba que al pensar en Boruto, ya no podía verlo como un niño. Aunque apenas tuviera un año más que su propia hija. Aunque tuviera actitudes caprichosas. Según comentarios de Ino, Bolt había cumplido la fantasía de muchos de los niños idiotas lujuriosos. Se había follado a la esposa de uno de los sujetos más poderosos e inestables del mundo. Y al parecer, viviría para vanagloriarse por ello. Además, había cometido un crimen que pudo costarle la cabeza. Y por cuestiones de conveniencias, parecía que evitaría también pagar por ello. ¿Cuántos sujetos en el mundo podían contar tales hazañas?

Sakura sonrió divertida de sus pensamientos. Bolt, muy a su pesar al parecer, había demostrado ser hijo de su padre. El número uno en sorprenderla. El número uno en sorprenderlos a todos. Mientras su mente cavilaba raudamente, se encontró ingresando a su propia casa y encontrándose con Sarada. La niña estaba nerviosa. Había enterado hace dos días del arresto de Boruto. Y no le habían permitido visitarlo.

-¡Ka-san! –Dijo Sarada nerviosa- ¡¿Qué pudo averiguar?!

No podía decirle mucho. Pero hasta que el propio Bolt hablara con ella y cortara con la relación, algo debía comentar para tranquilizarla:

-estuve investigando, y su asunto se va a solucionar pronto.

-¡él no lo hizo Ka-san! ¡Hablaré con quién sea! ¡Hablare con…!

-calma…-le dijo Sakura tomándola de ambos hombros- no hay pruebas que puedan señalar a Bolt como culpable. (Las únicas están en mis manos y nadie las descubrirá jamás) simplemente se lo está interrogando y pronto quedara en libertad. Ahora….mejor ocuparse de otros asuntos. Por ejemplo….-sonrió pensando en una forma de distraerla- ¿hace cuánto que no estudiamos juntas? No quiero que te vuelvas dependiente solo de tu sharingan. ¿De acuerdo?

Sarada como siempre, aceptó a regañadientes. El asunto de Bolt le preocupaba mucho, pero al mismo tiempo vio tan tranquila a su madre, que no tuvo poder para dudar en su palabra. Decidió ceder, porque a diferencia de su padre. Sakura siempre que podía le dedicaba todo el tiempo para entrenarla en sus campos específicos. Sarada tenía talento, pero además se volvía mejor aumentando sus conocimientos. Una costumbre que su madre había implantado desde siempre.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Una semana después, Bolt fue conducido a la oficina del Hokage. Allí un grupo de los líderes de clanes, vieron el interrogatorio final. El joven Uzumaki admitió haber estado en la zona, pero no fue justo en el momento del ataque sufrido por Kiba Inuzuka. Solía entrenar en esa zona del bosque, y por añadidura también sabía que Kiba solía encontrarse secretamente con algunas mujeres. Lo había cruzado por el bosque en otras ocasiones. Y también había visto algunas señoras casadas, sospechosamente cerca de ese lugar. Cuando le preguntaron quienes, Bolt respondió que ese no era su asunto.

Hanabi Hyuuga intervino por Bolt indirectamente. Había estado apalabrando a varios de los líderes presentes tratando de desviar las sospechas. Los argumentos de falto de nivel de categoría y un historial limpio de problemas desde que se volvió Chunnin, también aportaron lo suyo. Los datos del forense, en los que Tsume tenía algún tipo de esperanza, arrojaron pistas indefinidas. Sakura había sospechado asesinato, pero dijo no tener pruebas concluyentes. El resto de los ninjas médicos que también revisaron el cadáver, no encontraron nada más. (Sakura ya había estado antes con el cuerpo) y a nadie se le ocurrió pensar que la señora Uchiha tuviese media razón para cambiar los datos para exonerar a Boruto Uzumaki.

En resumen, aunque Naruto y su consejero principal Shikamaru creyeran que algo no estaba completamente claro en el asunto. Hubo un acuerdo de decisión entre los líderes, y Bolt Uzumaki quedó en libertad. Estaría bajo supervisión durante un tiempo. Incluso se le haría examen para evaluar su nivel de habilidad. Pero en definitiva, se había salido con la suya.

Tsume Inuzuka no estuvo satisfecha con la indefinición del caso. Pero hasta ella misma, se veía incapaz de notar en el hijo de Naruto, un posible asesino de Kiba. ¿Cuál era el motivo? ¿Cuál sería la razón? Kiba apenas si alguna vez había visitado la casa del Hokage, y solo en esas circunstancias estuvo siquiera cerca de Bolt. Nunca se hablaron, nunca se frecuentaron. No existía ni un solo punto de vista que lo señalara al joven Uzumaki como asesino. Y matar por matar, tampoco podía considerarse potable, ya que los exámenes mentales de los Yamanaka en las salas de interrogatorios fueron negativos.

Ese mismo día, Bolt regresó a su hogar. Recibió con mucha alegría el abrazo cariñoso de su hermana Himawari. Su madre sonrió y estuvo contenta, pero se la veía algo nerviosa. Como si ya predijera con exactitud lo tenso de la situación que se venía. Después de todo, aunque su esposo Naruto hubiese actuado de acuerdo a su posición como Hokage. En las cuestiones de padre, había estado totalmente en contra de lo que se podía esperar.

Esa misma noche, contrario a lo que se podía esperar, tuvieron una primera cena familiar en calma. Luego de incidente y después de haber pasado por una celda durante días. Bolt pareció especialmente animado. Su hermana le acompañó y estuvo contándole un montón de situaciones que sucedieron mientras Bolt no estaba presente. En cuando a los padres, Naruto y Hinata apenas si le dirigieron la palabra. La mujer estaba con la vista baja, triste de la situación. El hombre, sentía una confusión similar a lo que pudo experimentar en el bosque. Cuando podía captar rastros del chakra de su hijo en toda la zona.

Luego de la cena, mientras las mujeres atendían la limpieza de los enseres en la cocina, Boruto vestido con un kimono de entrecasa, salió al traspatio con un vaso de té, para respirar aire fresco. Naruto le siguió, media hora después. Ahora tenía que hacer lo más difícil de todo. Tratar de encontrar las palabras exactas para disculparse. Todo el asunto, luego de extensas investigaciones, había resultado en una gran mentira. Pero Naruto no lo sabía. Creía que se había equivocado. ¿Cómo encontrar perdón luego de esta grave acusación?

-¿Cuál es tu versión de este asunto? –dijo finalmente acercándose a su hijo.

La pregunta le surgió naturalmente. No sabía cómo iniciar la necesaria conversación. Y recordó las últimas palabras de su hijo antes de notarse arrestado hace una semana.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

-hace tiempo, me dijiste que no escuchaba tu versión del asunto. –Le recordó Naruto sentándose a su lado- y ahora, aunque creas que no me importa o es inútil. Quisiera escucharla.

La reacción iba a ser volcánica. Su propio hijo seguramente iba a enviarlo a freír espárragos. Pero tenía que intentar arreglar las cosas. ¿Se había apresurado al acusarlo? Tal vez la decepción de pensar a Bolt un asesino le hizo actuar imprudente. Pero cuando lo había consultado con Shikamaru, también el Nara había admitido que algo raro se cocinaba en el asunto. Aunque luego las pruebas del juicio estuvieran en contra. ¿Qué más podía hacer que disculparse?

Pero Bolt, casi sin dedicarle una mirada completa, suspiró de manera cansina, bebió un poco de su té con apatía y declaró:

-supongo que tendrás algunos problemas para dormir esta noche… ¿cierto?

Naruto le miró neutralmente. Esperando lo que se viniera. Al parecer se había equivocado, y Bolt aun así lo tomaba demasiado bien. ¿Por qué razón?

-dímelo…

-existen cosas en este mundo, que simplemente tienen que hacerse. Durante mucho tiempo, me sentí molesto por ciertas actitudes del Hokage. Parecía, que su familia era lo último en lo que debía ocuparse. Luego de caer en los exámenes Chunnin, empecé a entrenar con otra mirada. Con otros recursos. Entendí, que se debe actuar en respuesta a nuestras prioridades. Incluso utilizando nuestros deseos o impulsos. Se mira… atraves de la decepción.

-¿realmente lo asesinaste, Bolt? Solo quiero saber eso.

El joven sonrió apenas, volvió a beber de su vaso y prosiguió:

-Inuzuka Kiba, se veía con mujeres ajenas. Eso en una aldea ninja significa problemas. Tarde o temprano lo iban a descubrir. ¿Imaginas a esposos de profesión Shinobi descubriendo que les ponen el cuerno? Su muerte pienso yo, es en cierta forma un alivio.

-¿un alivio?

-se pierde un buen Jounnin digamos. –Reflexionaba Bolt calmadamente- pero se ahorra un gran problema entre clanes. ¿Quieres saber porque sucedió lo sucedido? Entre otras mujeres, él estaba….-dijo como si confesara un secreto- intentando ligarse a Ka-san.

Fue como una bomba. La cabeza de Naruto estallo en mil pedazos. ¿Hinata? ¿Kiba estaba detrás de Hinata? ¡¿Qué locura estaba sucediendo?!

-no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-No me creas sino quieres. Al principio me sorprendió también, -seguía el joven- pero luego, entendí que podía ser un problema mayor. Ka-san es muy…. "inocente" en ciertos aspectos.

-Hinata nunca…

-tal vez Ka-san te sea fiel por siempre. –interrumpió Bolt- Pero… ¿Podrias culparla de acostarse con otro hombre, cuando su esposo fantasea y desea a otra mujer? Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo del asunto. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Naruto se sentía aturdido. Desbordado, sorprendido. Todo su cuerpo se paralizaba ante las palabras de su hijo. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso Bolt, sabia….?

-Entonces….mientras le mirabas el trasero a Sakura Uchiha en la oficina, o en los fines de semana familiares, otro sujeto intentaba meterse en la cama con Ka-san. Sorpresa, sorpresa. Así de simple fue todo esto. Hace días, -dijo Bolt poniéndose de pie y marchándose lento- te advertí que tu familia no te importaba. Pero no creas que sucede lo mismo en mi caso. Si alguien se mete con Ka-san, o Hima-Nee-san. Será enviado al mismo sitio que ya conoce ese perro Inuzuka. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta, Oto-sama. Buenas noches.

Y se fue, directamente a su cuarto. Dejando a su padre el Hokage completamente de piedra. Ahora conocía el motivo del asesinato. Ahora sabía con exactitud quien había sido. Ahora tenía una confesión completa sobre el asunto de Kiba Inuzuka. Pero al mismo tiempo, no tenía absolutamente nada. No podía actuar de ninguna forma con la información obtenida.

El desgraciado de Kiba, un amigo de muchos años, siempre le había interesado su ex–compañera de equipo. Naruto podía recordar el momento de su casamiento, donde Kiba le juró que lo mataría si no lograba hacer feliz a Hinata. No fue una advertencia de amigos. Fue de un hombre que había querido y había perdido. Y para colmo, Bolt además había advertido los deseos de su padre que recaían sobre Sakura Uchiha. La esposa de su mejor amigo. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Su propio hijo lo había sabido desde siempre! En esos momentos podía recordar los fastidios de Bolt cuando Sakura estaba cerca. La culpaba de la infelicidad de su madre. Y las rabias contra el propio Naruto. Al cual también culpaba por no prestar atención a su familia.

Se sintió miserable. Un maldito perdedor.

Era el séptimo Hokage de la hoja. Tal vez el más fuerte ninja de mundo. Y frente a su hijo mayor. Ahora parecía un niño tonto e indefenso. Boruto Uzumaki, el descuidado, el relajado, el bohemio. Había visto atraves de las sombras de los hombres, y actuado para evitar un problema. Bolt Uzumaki, había estado protegiendo a su padre y familia todo el tiempo. Incluso de ellos mismos.

Era como ver el huevo de una serpiente….

Atraves de la membrana, ya puede avizorarse aquel reptil en su interior….

Perfecto.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	7. CAPITULO 7

**CAPITULO 7: UN NUEVO JUGUETE**

Sus rutinas diarias no variaron demasiado…

Bolt Uzumaki salía todas las mañanas bien temprano. Primero desayunaba en la cocina con junto a su madre y hermana, para luego trasladarse a algún campo de entrenamiento, en la búsqueda de elevar su nivel. Caminaba despacio, saludaba a los mismos de siempre que cruzaban por la calle, y se disponía a comprar las mismas cosas que de costumbre a su regreso. Casi nadie, entre los civiles que Bolt había visto, se enteró que estuvo en la cárcel acusado de asesinato. Tal y como había supuesto el joven Uzumaki, su padre no había permitido que la noticia de su captura ganara la calle. Cosa que seguramente estaría agradeciendo internamente, en la profundidad de su oficina en la actualidad.

Sin embargo al poco de andar, Bolt comenzó a observar que lo vigilaban de cerca. Lo pudo notar en su primer entrenamiento privado, al día siguiente de esa "conversación aclaradora" con el Hokage. Luego, mientras almorzaba en un puesto de comidas cualquiera, y finalmente cuando visitó a Sarada. Siempre tenía algunas sombras siguiendo sus pasos. ¿Serían enviados por su padre? ¿Acaso serían los Hyuuga? ¿Podrían estar buscando una revancha los Inuzuka? Había alguien a quien Bolt no había podido engañar completamente. Aunque en realidad no importaba. No por el momento al menos. Pero debía averiguar eventualmente de quien se trataba. Para actuar en consecuencia.

Tal y como había prometido a Sakura, en los primeros días luego de su liberación, tuvo una conversación privada con Sarada, y decidió dejarla. Al principio, cuando había aceptado los términos de la madre de su novia, Bolt pensó que efectivamente no sentía nada por Sarada Uchiha. Que enredado como había estado con Sakura, comprobaba que Sarada no significaba demasiado para él.

Sin embargo, cuando la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos y oscuros ojos de profundidad, Bolt sintió una puntada en el corazón. Sarada no solo era su novia, también era su amiga más antigua. Prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Mientras el rubio hablaba sobre separarse, pensaba y repensaba todo lo vivido. Cuando Sarada intentó ingresar a su mente, cuando se besaron por primera vez. Bolt reflexionaba que en aquella ocasión, aceptó los sentimientos de Sarada como una forma de reemplazo. En realidad, hacía tiempo que venía deseando a Sakura Uchiha, y su hija era como la versión del pasado de su objeto de deseo. Se parecían mucho, madre e hija, en las cuestiones físicas, y en lo que Sarada podía ser como mujer en un futuro. Eso pensó Bolt aquella tarde, cuando aceptó convertirse en el novio de su mejor amiga.

El tiempo pasó, y contrario a lo calculado no fue un desastre.

Bolt seguía sintiendo mucha ansiedad por Sakura. Tanta que le provocaba irritación cuando estaba cerca de ella. Pero se vio en problemas rápidamente, porque debía disimular ante Sarada la situación tensa que vivía con respecto a su madre. Paso a paso, empezó a notar algunas diferencias marcadas entre madre e hija. Y cuando tuvo que estudiar los informes psicológicos sobre Sakura Uchiha, ya decidido a actuar contra ella, pudo figurarse las pautas que la diferenciaban claramente de Sarada. Aunque físicamente fueran parecidas, mentalmente tenían otra estructura.

-Sarada-chan….-le dijo Bolt luego que ella se abalanzó sobre él y le besó en los labios con ternura- tenemos que hablar…

Ella se estremeció levemente, sintió el impacto de esas palabras incluso antes de siquiera suponer sus intenciones. Fueron a un lugar tranquilo, Bolt aun así sabía que lo estaban vigilando implacablemente. Fueron, a las hamacas detrás de la academia Shinobi. No era día de clases para los niños, nadie molestaría la situación.

-seguramente has sabido lo ocurrido…-inició Bolt, que por dentro admitía estar costándole más de lo que pensaba- yo….no sé qué decir.

-no te preocupes Bolt-kun…-sonrió ella apenas, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento- todo esta aclarado. Yo sabía que tú no eras culpable de eso.

Bolt sabía exactamente donde estaba el sujeto que lo vigilaba. Ventajas de contar con una habilidad secreta. Así que se movió un poco de lado, quedando aun sentado junto a Sarada, y mientras hablaba normalmente, comenzó a realizar lenguaje de señas con sus manos, muy útil para misiones peligrosas. Mientras sus manos eran cubiertas del espía por su espalda. Él le dijo a su amiga, "estoy siendo vigilado". Y con su boca aclaró:

-tengo problemas con mis padres Sarada-chan. –sonrió apenas cuando notó que su amiga había comprendido las señas- y creo que esos problemas, te pueden alcanzar a ti.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Porque no importa lo que pueden o no pueden probar. –anunció el rubio entendiendo que la pregunta de su amiga, iba directo a su mensaje encriptado- sino descubrir hasta donde podemos llegar en determinadas situaciones. Y sobre todo, hasta donde pueden llegar ellos.

Sarada lo pensó un momento. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían la idea de que alguien como Bolt podía asesinar a sangre fría? ¿Qué razón podía tener su novio en cualquier caso? Kiba Inuzuka, era apenas un amigo de ambas familias que se la pasaba de conquista en conquista más que preocupado en cualquier otro asunto. Sarada se quedó como en un trance, mientras Bolt hablaba de cualquier otro asunto que ninguno de los dos importaba. El notaba, que ella estaba pensando profundamente, y la conversación trivial solo era para distraer a los ojos que los seguían. O llegado el caso, los oídos que los escuchaban en la oscuridad. Finalmente, en medio de una charla que no tenía sentido para nadie, Sarada pareció reaccionar:

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó con profunda seriedad.

Bolt sonrió apenas, con frialdad y cierto aire de tristeza. En realidad había venido para dejarla. Pero Sarada lo conocía tan bien, que enseguida hubiese sospechado algo extraño. Lo último que el Uzumaki necesitaba, era tener a una ex-novia muerta de celos persiguiéndolo por toda la aldea como perro de presa. Sarada era bastante posesiva con los seres a los que amaba. Al punto de perder la calma y esa mente analítica que la destacaba en su trabajo. Además, no estaba de más prevenir un estallido de odio Uchiha. Bolt había tenido que tragar la historia de cada clan en la aldea de la hoja, durante su entrenamiento en Raíz. Y esa parte en particular, le hacía repensar la idea de ser excesivamente cruel.

-estuve pensando….-dijo Bolt dejando al espía leer sus labios perfectamente- que deberíamos separarnos.

-¿Q….qué?

-Sarada-chan eres buena amiga. Pero….-le miró de lado para continuar la historia- ambos sabemos que esta relación no ira a ningún lado.

-Bolt-kun…eso no es cierto…

-Si lo es…-aclaró el rubio ya metido completamente en lo que venía a hacer- por ejemplo esto…-saco de sus ropas un pergamino con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en el- me entregaste este rollo de poemas hace semanas. ¿Realmente no entiendes la situación? No me interesan tus poemas. Hace casi un año que salimos, y a pesar de mis intenciones no tienes el mínimo interés de estar conmigo. Quiero follar, simplemente eso.

Sarada no entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Estaba dejándola? ¿Estaba reclamándole por sexo? ¿Era verdad o mentira?

-Bolt-kun ya te lo expliqué hace tiempo….-dijo ella compungida- mi padre…

-¡Tu padre! ¡Tu padre! Es de lo único que te escucho hablar Sarada-chan. –Bramó con molestia artificial el rubio y caminaba por el lugar inquieto- tu padre esto, tu padre lo otro… –Dejo caer el pergamino al suelo con desprecio y señaló- Así que… creo que debe ser nuestro final. Te regreso tus poemas, y espero que puedas ser feliz junto a tu padre.

Y se fue, a paso seguro y sin esperar que ella reaccione de ninguna manera. Boruto se fue, y Sarada se quedó observando el suelo mientras sus ojos humedecían entre los lentes. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había dicho esas cosas tan horribles? Ese no parecía el Bolt de siempre. Era como una actuación. Apenas si podía sostenerse en pie, el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. Sarada Uchiha estaba haciendo el esfuerzo más supremo por no llorar. Caminó lento, recogió el pergamino que Bolt había dejado tirado como si fuera basura, y se retiró al refugio de su hogar. Directamente a encerrarse a en su cuarto y con la perspectiva de no abandonarlo hasta la muerte.

Mientras tanto, el espía a lo lejos esperaba tiempo prudencial para no descubrirse. Rato después, desaparecía en un remolino de hojas y seguía tras Boruto Uzumaki. Su objetivo de misión.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La cena en la casa Uchiha, nunca había sido tan amarga y triste…

Sakura observaba a su hija, y apenas podía creer el devastador efecto que le había causado el rompimiento del noviazgo con Bolt Uzumaki. Sasuke como siempre, cenaba en silencio sin importarle cosa alguna, pero ahora Sarada frente a su padre, parecía una versión femenina perfecta. Tan apática y silenciosa como su progenitor. Nada dispuesta a siquiera levantar la vista para dedicar palabra alguna, a cualquiera de sus padres.

Una semana, solo una semana había pasado desde la tarde donde regreso conteniendo el llanto y se encerró en su habitación sin abrirle a nadie. Y contrario a la reacción común que se hubiera esperado de ella, no volvió a intentar contactar a Bolt. Tampoco se dispuso a expulsar la rabia que la corroía en una dura sesión de entrenamiento. Sakura había causado la situación indirectamente. Pero apenas podía comprender los matices de consecuencias que se presentaban ante sus ojos.

Envió un mensaje a Sasuke, contándole como cosa diaria a lo sucedido, y obtuvo un repentino e inesperado interés del sujeto. El hombre regresó dos días después de recibido el recado, y pretendió formar parte de su "familia" como tal vez nunca había sucedido antaño. ¿Se había preocupado por la depresión de su hija?

Si lo hizo, nunca llegó a notarse…

Solo pretendía sacar a la niña para entrenarla. Y contrario a lo clásico, ella en ningún momento desde que su padre regresó a Konoha, le pidió entrenamiento o siquiera le dedicó una mirada. Sarada casi no comía, tampoco había accedido a salir con su amiga Chouchou cuando vino a tratar de levantarle el ánimo. Sakura se sentía cada vez peor por la situación. Había tratado de proteger a Sarada de las consecuencias que podían traerle a Bolt Uzumaki, el haber asesinado a Kiba Inuzuka. Y lo único que había conseguido era hacerle un daño terrible. Tal vez irreparable. Sakura empezaba a tener miedo. Un temor a esas historias horribles de la familia Uchiha, y su tendencia a caer en la oscuridad por intermedio del Sharingan. Sakura amaba a su hija, y sabía perfectamente adonde conducía el camino que alguna vez, tomaron tanto Itachi como Sasuke. Un camino del que casi nadie había retornado.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas, desde que acordó con el joven Uzumaki el separar a las familias. Porque técnicamente hablando, Sakura y Bolt había logrado abrir una brecha importante en las relaciones entre los Uchiha y los Uzumaki. Por ejemplo, con la ruptura del noviazgo entre Bolt y Sarada, ya no habría fines de semana donde ambas familias compartían casa. Tampoco a Sakura le interesaba estar cerca de Naruto, compartiendo el mismo techo. No cuando conocía el efecto negativo que eso podía causar en el matrimonio Uzumaki. Y además de todo, Sarada estaba sufriendo. De una forma que parecía mantenerla paralizada.

-Sarada….-dijo Sasuke cuando terminó la cena- mañana en la mañana empezaremos a entrenar. No quiero un "no", como respuesta.

-tengo una misión….-apuntó la joven sin mostrar ni un ápice de reacción. –será para otro día.

A Sasuke le pareció extraño. Era la primera vez desde que Sarada desarrolló el Sharingan, que aducía algún asunto anteponiéndose al entrenamiento. De hecho, si tenía una misión era comprensible que se negara. Pero llegada esa situación, ¿Por qué razón era la primera vez que sucedía? Nunca parecía haber tenido problemas para cambiar los horarios de las misiones, o hasta llegar a cancelarlas de alguna manera. Ahora mismo además, no parecía con el mejor ánimo para salir a ningún lado.

Algunas horas después, mientras Sarada continuaba en su confinamiento personal, Sakura recorrió los pasillos de su casa en puntillas. Sasuke había desaparecido en la media tarde, aduciendo que tenía "asuntos que tratar", y la pelirosa comenzaba a sospechar que el moreno andaría enredado con alguna mujer de la aldea. ¿No era por esa razón que ya no hacían el amor hace meses? ¿No era lógico suponer que tenía amantes incluso fuera de Konoha? A Sasuke no le importaba su matrimonio. Nunca le había importado. Si demostraba el mínimo interés, había sido solo por Sarada y su entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, la niña actualmente tenía cierto resquemor en sus ojos. Ya no quería con desesperación estar con su padre. ¿Por qué razón? ¿Era porque lo culpaba por el amante que tuvo que tener su madre? ¿Había otro motivo? Sakura no sabía que pensar, ni cómo actuar. Siempre tenía la impresión de estar arruinándolo todo con cada intervención.

-Sarada cielo….-dijo tratando de levantarle el ánimo la madre, e ingresó en el cuarto con una bandeja con la merienda- te traigo algo de té y…

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con un cuadro no esperado. La niña estaba sentada con su carita en un gesto perdido. Tenía los ojos deslumbrados y parecía haber caído en un sueño hipnótico. Frente a ella, estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Con el sharingan activado.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! –estalló la pelirosa.

Sasuke si se sorprendió, no lo demostró para nada. Simplemente se distrajo de su tarea y le ordenó a Sarada, "vete a la cama". La joven se puso de pie y obedeció mecánicamente. Aun vestida de entrecasa, se recostó de lado como autista del mundo y cerró sus ojitos negros para descansar. El hombre asintió, satisfecho. Y atravesó la puerta del cuarto ignorando a su esposa como si no existiera.

Sakura se acercó rápidamente a la niña, nerviosa. Expandió un poco de chakra verde sobre la frente de Sarada, y así pudo comprobar que había estado bajo efecto de Genjutsu. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sasuke le había hecho eso? Sarada respiraba pesado al comienzo, pero luego que Sakura le liberara comenzó a relajarse. Finalmente ya no mostraba tensión, y estaba descansando de verdad.

Sakura estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo podía ser Sasuke tan insensible? ¿Acaso quería borrar de la mente de su hija ese amor que sentía? ¿Creía que todo se solucionaría así de fácil? La pelirosa salió de cuarto cerrando la puerta y dispuesta a romperle la nariz a su marido. ¡Siempre lo mismo! ¡Todo lo quería solucionar con el sharingan!

-¿Qué estabas haciéndole a Sarada? –Dijo Sakura apareciendo en la cocina adonde Sasuke había elegido retirarse- ¿acaso no hablamos sobre respetar los espacios de nuestra hija?

-no tengo tiempo para sutilezas. –Anunció Sasuke- Sarada está en una edad inestable. Solo quería asegurarme que no cometiera una estupidez.

-¿una estupidez? Es una adolecente, y esta dolida porque se peleó con su novio.

-el hijo de Naruto me importa un cuerno. –Definió el hombre- pero me niego a tomar más riesgo del necesario.

-¿Riesgo? –Consultó Sakura nerviosa- ¿de qué riesgo hablas?

¿Acaso Sarada estaba pensando en dañarse a sí misma? La sola idea de haberle causado tal locura, hacia a su madre estremecer. ¿Era realmente tan grave? ¿Y cómo pudo intuirlo Sasuke de cualquier manera?

-¿y para que usaste el sharingan? No se puede jugar con la mente de las personas así –indicó Sakura.

-los Uchiha lo han hecho por décadas. –anunció con total falta de emoción Sasuke- en mi caso, no tengo opción.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sarada es la única mujer Uchiha que queda. –indicó Sasuke como si fuera nada- ella desarrollo el sharingan y eso fue una gran fortuna. Sus hijos serán la clave del resurgimiento del clan Uchiha.

-¿sus….hijos?...-susurró Sakura sin poder creer lo que la conversación estaba sugiriendo.

-eventualmente, Sarada tendrá que comprometerse y contraer matrimonio. Pero sus hijos, sea quien sea el marido, deberán heredar el sharingan obligatoriamente. Es la única forma que queda.

-eso no puede saberse nunca. –Intentó conciliar Sakura- el sharingan se desarrolla aleatoriamente entre…

-claro que no... –adujo Sasuke tomando un vaso de té que Sakura había intentado dar a su hija de la bandeja en la mesa- los miembros del clan Uchiha que se cruzan con otros clanes, tienes un 25% de posibilidades de despertar el sharingan en sus hijos. Pero dos Uchiha como padres, aumentan al 75% esa probabilidad.

-pero….no hay…otro….-balbuceó Sakura incapaz de creer lo que se estaba sugiriendo.

Sasuke bebió tranquilamente, los pergaminos que había heredado de su familia contaban no solo las técnicas y sellos secretos de los Uchiha. Sino su historia. Sin ir más lejos, descubrió que sus propios padres habían sido primos entre sí. No era una práctica fuera de lo común. La familia Hyuuga conservaba para sí mismos el Byakugan cruzando a sus familiares sin problemas. Además, cuando un Uchiha que cambiaba de clan por casarse con una extranjera, generalmente sus hijos no germinaban el sharingan. Y si lo hacían, los altos mandos de la aldea o la policía Uchiha se encargaban de que es niño o niña, "sufriera un accidente". Los Hyuuga tenían otros métodos en esos casos, pero buscaban el mismo resultado. Que la herencia no sea para ningún otro clan.

-Sarada nunca lo aceptara….-dijo Sakura entre sorprendida y nerviosa.

-no tiene opción, -añadió Sasuke como poca cosa- durante años, siempre se ha usado el mismo método. Borraré de su memoria cualquier recuerdo del asunto. Y cuando se haya casado tendrá hijos Uchiha….sin importar quien sea su esposo. Por esa razón, debo evitar que cometa una idiotez y se embarace antes del casamiento. Sarada está destinada a tener hijos con el sharingan. No hay nada más que hablar sobre ese asunto.

Estaba manipulando a su propia hija. Simple y claro. Estaba usando su horrible poder para mantenerla casta y bajo total control. Incluso le había venido a las mil maravillas que se hubiese peleado con Boruto Uzumaki. Siempre sería mucho más sencillo encontrar un sujeto con características físicas más parecidas a los Uchiha. Para colar perfectamente esta antigua trampa, que vaya uno a saber cuántas décadas tenia de vida. Sakura lo entendió todo. Supo la razón que Sasuke había tenido para ordenar a su hija que no tuviera sexo hasta el casamiento. La niña confundida había consultado a su madre, y con 16 años había tenido ya la ansiedad de descubrir ese mundo con el chico que amaba. Pero Sasuke había intervenido. Y ya se conocía la razón.

-no puedo creer que pienses en hacerle eso a tu hija. –Añadió Sakura ya entrando en una furia difícil de controlar- ¡no puedo creer que le hagas eso a tu familia!

-Sarada es mi única posibilidad. –Dijo Sasuke lacónico como siempre- durante años he buscado herederos que tengan el sharingan. 14 casos en distintos países. Sarada fue la única que despertó el sharingan.

"14 casos" 14 mujeres embarazadas de 14 lugares distintos. El maldito desgraciado había estado follando por el mundo, mientras Sakura tenía que cuidar prácticamente sola a su única hija. Sufriendo la soledad, masturbándose, llorando en la ducha la desdicha de haber elegido a un sujeto que no la deseaba. Que no la amaba. Y de postre esta confesión ligera, tan suelto de cuerpo como para pretender que ella no haría nada para detenerlo.

-si piensa que voy a permitir que violes a mi hija…..estas muy muy equivo….-se acercaba al dispuesta a machacarle cuando tuvo que detenerse.

-¿y quién dijo que tu tendrías opción? –anuncio Sasuke enfocando su Magenkyo sharingan contra la esposa y paralizándola.

Como siempre había hecho, borraría esa conversación que ya había sucedido otras dos veces. En cierta forma le parecía divertido repetir la experiencia. Se explayaba mucho, porque en anteriores ocasiones Sakura había sacado sus propias conclusiones, y aun así conseguía idéntico efecto. A Sasuke le resultaba estorboso tener que volver cada tanto para revisar que todo marchara correctamente. Hubiese necesitado apoyo de Sakura. Pero siempre había sido un estorbo y eso jamás cambiaria. No entendía que él tenía una responsabilidad mayor con su familia. Nunca entendió que simplemente la embarazo para obtener herederos. Realmente le había resultado pesado tener que soportarla cuando buscaba sexo. No era ni la más atractiva, ni era la mejor de cuantas mujeres había tenido. Y no era que le importara demasiado el aspecto. Simplemente no le gustaba esa forma escandalosa y maniática de ser. Le gustaban las mujeres calladas y formales. Esposas ideales.

Siempre se había reprochado su elección. Casarse con Sakura Haruno solo había sido para mantener las apariencias en Konoha. Para que dejara de perseguirlo y molestar. Y paradójicamente, su peor elección de esposa, fue recompensada con una hija que despertó el sharingan.

Cosas del destino. Su futura mujer….era precisamente su hija.

Y la promesa de restaurar el clan Uchiha, que lo abarcaba todo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Encendió su cigarrillo, y la primera calada le supo a gloria…

Shikamaru Nara estaba recostado en una cama doble de un motel, luego de haber estado follando durante varias horas. El lugar era tranquilo, siempre usaban distintos sitios para evitar cualquier rutina sospechosa. Mientras daba profundas pitadas a su vicio preferido, dedicó una mirada descuidada a su compañera de alcoba. Recostada de lado y dándole la espalda.

Ino follaba como una diosa. No había dudas de ello.

Durante muchos años solo fueron amigos y amantes. Y cuando ella se comprometió con Sai, aun así continuaron viéndose otro tanto tiempo más. El actual esposo de Ino Yamanaka no era precisamente "expresivo". Le había costado mucho a ella convertirlo en material útil para el sexo. Siendo Ino, una mujer muy activa en lo erótico, tuvo que seguir apelando a su viejo amigo para cada tanto equilibrar su mundo.

Los años pasaron y Shikamaru también se casó, con Temari de la arena. Había amado y aun amaba a su esposa. Pero Temari no tenía la misma disposición al buen sexo que portaba Ino. Además, tenía un carácter difícil de manejar. Casi siempre estaba de mal humor, y tanto Shikamaru como su hijo solían sufrirlo. Por fortuna su trabajo como consejero especial del Hokage lo mantenía casi siempre fuera de casa. Tenía horarios tan flexibles y tareas tan dispersas, que no rendía cuentas del tiempo a nadie.

Fue inevitable, que muchos años después se reencontrará con Ino. Volviéndose amantes ocasionales. Había pequeños detalles que Shikamaru agradecía y necesitaba de este vínculo. Las conversaciones privadas, donde Ino le explicaba ciertos comportamientos de Temari para que pudiera entenderla. Cuando tenía un problema, algo de trabajo, y requería ese tiempo tranquilo después del sexo para pensar. Podía fumar en la cama. Algo que Temari le prohibía y que a Ino no le importaba. Además, sabía perfectamente que por más sexo que tuvieran, Ino jamás confundiría los tantos y lo metería en un problema de elección entre mujeres. Eran amigos, y follaban cada tanto. Punto final.

Pequeños detalles que definían un todo grande.

Shikamaru se vio con Ino porque tenía un problema. Siempre que ella necesitaba descargar su tensión por el liderazgo de su clan, o la frialdad de su esposo hacían esos encuentros. Mientras que ciertos problemas de índole político requerían un esfuerzo estratégico mayor por el Nara. Y requería de sexo y un cigarro para resolverlos. Se consultaban cosas, se contaban intimidades personales. Nunca habían dejado de ser amigos.

¿En qué pensaba Shikamaru Nara esa noche? Había pasado alrededor de 10 días desde que el hijo del Hokage fue liberado de culpa y cargo por la muerte de Kiba Inuzuka. El consejero Nara, aun a espaldas de Naruto había puesto un equipo a vigilar cada paso de Bolt Uzumaki. No se tragaba algunas cuestiones que habían definido la inocencia del muchacho, y tampoco que Naruto se hubiese equivocado tan feo, en su intuición de que fue su hijo el asesino.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en realidad?

No existió ni una sola prueba que vinculara a Bolt con el asesinato. Lo único que tuvieron, fueron los rastros de chakra personal, que Naruto había recogido del lugar del crimen. No existieron registros de salida en los muros de la villa. Tampoco rastros de sangre, marcas de lucha, olor o huellas. Había sido un crimen perfecto. Tal era así, que muchos colaron la posibilidad de que en realidad nadie de Konoha había cometido ese acto. Otros, aun contra los detalles de la autopsia, comenzaron a sospechar que Kiba Inuzuka había tenido un ataque al corazón. Y fue muerto, simplemente por un mal uso del chakra. Después de todo, muchos Shinobi morían en el diseño de nuevas técnicas de combate. Al controlarlas mal, o al redirigir el poder inadecuadamente. ¿Acaso no cabía la posibilidad que Kiba fuera tan imprudente para reventar su propio cuerpo en el entrenamiento?

Su tiempo de conocer a Kiba, le daban a Shikamaru la pauta de que podía ser. Pero las pruebas de autopsia aunque sin detalles acusatorios, señalaban que no era muerte natural. Incluso Sakura Uchiha, la mejor ninja medico de toda la aldea. La única que había alcanzado el nivel de excelencia que alguna vez exhibió Tsunade Senju, había declarado que podía existir asesinato. Pero ella había sido incapaz de recoger pruebas que señalen a un culpable.

Finalmente estaba el acusado. Boruto Uzumaki. De antecedentes revoltosos cuando niño, pero de intachable comportamiento una vez ascendido a Chunnin. Tenía 17 años, y muchas aptitudes para crecer en su carrera. No se registraba un asunto que lo relacionara a Kiba en ningún altercado. Tampoco se podía explicar, como realizaría una técnica de asesinato más propia del clan Hyuuga, sin contar con el Byakugan como herencia. Finalmente, los exámenes mentales y los interrogatorios recaídos sobre Bolt cuando estuvo preso, arrojaron un enorme negativo. No había nada. Absolutamente nada.

La declaración del joven Uzumaki, explicó fielmente como pudo encontrarse rastros de su chakra en la zona. Dejando al descubierto que si bien su padre podía detectar el chakra, no podía establecer que Kiba y Bolt compartieron ese campo al mismo tiempo. O el mismo día.

¿En resumen? Boruto Uzumaki, de rango Chunnin clase B. quedó en libertad y se le levantaron todos los cargos con las disculpas del caso. Incluso Tsume Inuzuka, dejó entrever que no consideraba a ese muchacho un peligro. Como si no hubiera necesitado pruebas para sostener que no pudo ser Bolt, el asesino buscado por la muerte de su hijo.

Sin embargo, entre tantas pruebas de "inocencia", Shikamaru había encontrado un detalle que a todos había escapado. Si bien todo apuntaba que Bolt era absolutamente inocente del altercado, los registros de las puertas de la villa, no señalaban nada. No podían conectarlo con la hora del crimen, ni con cualquier otra hora ya puestos. Ese era el detalle. Ese punto hacía pensar a Shikamaru que alguien había borrado las anotaciones necesarias del caso. Bolt al parecer nunca había abandonado Konoha ese día. Pero eso parecía especialmente sospechoso, considerando que supuestamente entrenaba a diario fuera de la aldea. ¿Casualidad? ¿Oportunismo? Había algo más. Ese joven hijo de Naruto, escondía una inteligencia muy superior a lo esperado. Todos se acostumbraron a verlo como una extensión mediocre del Hokage. Pero Shikamaru ya estaba dispuesto a considerar lo contrario, luego de este asunto tan complicado.

Naruto estaba lleno de culpa. Ya no podía comentarle al Hokage cosa alguna sobre sus sospechas. Naruto lo descartaría de plano. Shikamaru se sorprendió mucho cuando ante la esgrima de sus sospechas, se encontró a un Naruto Uzumaki nada dispuesto a continuar investigando. Le dio un punto y final al asunto. Declarando que se sentía responsable de no conocer a su propio hijo, por culpa del trabajo en la oficina. Le relató a Shikamaru el asunto del examen Chunnin. Le dijo en resumen, que se había sabido ganar a pulso el desprecio de Bolt. Pero que buscaría repararlo a como diera lugar.

-no quiero volver a desconfiar de mi hijo. Nunca más.

Shikamaru no cayó en la trampa. Entendió que Naruto había descubierto algo más. Pero siendo el Hokage, el consejero Nara no podía sacarle esa información nueva por ninguno de los métodos forzados. Entonces, se vio en la obligación de actuar a espaldas de Naruto. Enviando un equipo para vigilar las acciones de Bolt. Finalmente, no encontró absolutamente nada. Los informes del equipo de vigilancia, indicaban que como cosa importante, solamente destacaba que el sujeto bajo investigación había cortado su relación afectiva con su novia.

Adujeron una cuestión meramente sexual. Al parecer el activo joven, había rechazado continuar una relación meramente espiritual. Además, los últimos días solamente había dedicado a entrenarse en las afueras de Konoha como de costumbre.

Los informes fríos, no indicaban demasiado. Pero Shikamaru encontraba los detalles, mucho más interesantes de lo que pudiera suponer. Al interrogar sobre el tipo de entrenamiento que Bolt realizaba, recibió solo respuestas generales. Trabajos físicos, meditación para controlar mejor su chakra. Y ejercicios que buscaban la mayor velocidad y flexibilidad. Nada especifico.

Shikamaru había acumulado durante esos 10 días una certeza, Boruto Uzumaki era mucho más de lo que se veía a simple consideración. Todos los días entrenaba fuera de Konoha por las mañanas. Pero los registros no lo señalaron el día del crimen. No parecía tener el menor contacto con los guardias de las puertas. No fue por amistad que alguien decidió apoyarlo en ese asunto. ¿Pudo darse la casualidad que ese día específico no saliera? Tal vez el dejar a su novia estuvo relacionado con la presencia de otra mujer. ¿La vio ese día? ¿Por qué razón no esgrimió esa excusa? ¿Quién era esa mujer?

Los espías no le dieron ninguna nueva. Bolt al parecer no tenía relación alguna con una mujer diferente a Sarada Uchiha. Le siguieron hasta el hospital, cierto día que se hizo daño con los clones en un entrenamiento. Fue atendido por Sakura Uchiha, no hablaron demasiado. Cosa por demás obvia luego de haber botado la relación con su hija. Y luego tampoco se vio fuera del consultorio con nadie. Abandonó el hospital y regresó a su hogar como de costumbre.

-No hay nada…..-se dijo Shikamaru- absolutamente nada. Es muy sospechoso.

Nadie podía ser tan perfecto. Nadie podía asesinar y continuar su vida como si nada ocurriera. Nadie podía ser totalmente limpio en método y coartada. Si así fuera, tendría que haber recibido algún tipo de ayuda de alguien. Otro ninja, seria sospechoso e identificable. Tal vez, un grupo de ninjas actuando en diferentes campos, podría llegar a tal grado de "limpieza". Como pequeñas piezas aleatorias que se unen para formar un cuadro. Pero alguien tenía que orquestar todo el operativo de "encubrimiento". Y Boruto no se había reunido con nadie desde que ocurrió el incidente.

-no….es una locura….-susurró sonriendo apenas- aun no encuentro el motivo para tanto alcance.

Ino se revolvió de entre las sabanas. Su cuerpo siempre perfecto, estaba adornado por la lluvia de cabellos dorados que bajaban hasta su cintura. Shikamaru le dedicó una leve mirada, parecía bastante cansada y tal vez dormiría una hora más. Él también hubiera actuado idéntico, pero este problema de investigación no le dejaba conciliar el sueño.

-si sospecho del asesino, -evaluó mentalmente- y conozco a la víctima. Solamente necesito el motivo. Solo eso, y encontraré el hilo que los conecta a todos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La única luz de la habitación se encendió. Una lámpara de cristal que contenía a un gran velón, proveía la iluminara de aquella cabaña en un espectáculo extraño de sombras tenebrosas. El joven utilizó la poca luz circundante, para acomodar algunas ramas y troncos en la chimenea que dominaba el salón. La lámpara no sería suficiente para lo que venía a continuación.

Ella mientras tanto, abrió sus ojos con pesadez. Su cuerpo estaba tendido boca abajo, sobre la amplia mesa de madera en el centro del lugar. Atada de manos y piernas, vulnerable totalmente. Hanabi Hyuuga no entendía que estaba sucediendo. Su mente era pura confusión y caos, incluso su cuerpo no parecía recuperarse del extraño entumecimiento que la sometía más allá de las cuerdas.

Boruto Uzumaki encendió la madera que había colocado en la chimenea. Un leve soplido propio, se trasformó en llamas que ardieron con intensidad. Luego, poniéndose de pie lentamente, se acercó al centro del lugar para mirar al rostro confundido de su tía.

-bienvenida… -le dijo seriamente- sin lugar a dudas esta no era mi idea inicial de lograr un acuerdo. Pero todo se ha complicado bastante. Y ya me estoy cansando de sutilezas.

Hanabi intentó moverse, su vientre apoyaba en la mesa y sus piernas estaban amarradas a las patas firmes de la mesa. Estaba completamente estirada, totalmente a merced de Bolt. ¿Cómo demonios la había capturado? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que podía recordar era estar sentada en la cocina de la casa Uzumaki. Estaba con….Hinata-onesan. Luego….nada.

Boruto caminó de lado a lado por enfrente de Hanabi. Ella estaba tratando de zafarse de las cuerdas, aunque inicialmente no parecía demasiado atrapada, pudo notar en sus primeros intentos que había sido amarrada a conciencia. No escaparía con mera habilidad. Y algo estaba impidiéndole usar su chakra con normalidad.

-Bien…-dijo el rubio mirando con neutralidad a Hanabi- querida tía….imagino que puedes razonar sobre mis motivos para tenerte aquí. Aunque sin dudas estarás tratando sin éxito, de precisar como fuiste capturada. Hablaremos de eso más adelante….-anunció tomando una silla por el espaldar y sentándose frente a la mujer. Por el momento, voy a comenzar a hacer preguntas….

Hanabi se revolvió sin conseguir nada, los ojos azules de Bolt estaban intranquilizándola un poco. ¿Qué pretendía hacer capturándola así? ¿Acaso no conocía las consecuencias de atacar a una líder de clan? Seguramente su familia estaría buscándola por cielo y tierra. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacia que estaba amarrada a esa mesa? Su cuerpo se sentía entumecido.

-y si no me agradan las respuestas….-finalizó Bolt tétrico- empezare a enseñarle a Hanabi-san…todos los lindos métodos aprendidos, de la división de interrogatorios y torturas de la hoja.

-escúchame con mucha atención niñato… -reprendió la mujer poniéndose firme- estas a un centímetro de arruinar tu vida. Y la de tus padres. Ahora mismo libérame o sino…

-¿O sino….qué? –Consultó fieramente el joven- ¿traicionaras al Hokage conspirando a sus espaldas? ¿Sobornaras a mi madre para que te ayude a obtener información de mi familia? ¿Acaso me obligaras a casarme con cualquier mujer de tu clan? ¿Mataras a Sarada-chan para que no impida ese cometido? ¿Asesinaras a mi hermana? ¡¿EH?! ¡¿ESO PIENSAS HACER?!

Hanabi se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? ¿Cómo pudo saber que ella obtenía información de Hinata? ¿Cómo supo lo que pensaban hacer en el clan, con los hijos del Hokage? algo estaba muy mal. Y se podía poner peor. Boruto se movió a un costado, y trajo consigo una especie de estante con pequeñas rueditas. Lo colocó frente a la mujer, y abriendo las puertas de ese mueble dejó entrever una colección completa de látigos, fustas, cadenas y demás pertrechos bastante intimidantes.

-tendremos una charla sincera y sin más secretos….-sonrió Bolt con un filo perverso- de Hanabi-san depende lo doloroso que la verdad pueda llegar a ser.

-cuando mis guardaespaldas me encuentren….-anunció Hanabi desafiándolo.

-ellos están ocupados….-sonrió Bolt- pronto los veras. Y no será algo que desees, eso lo puedo asegurar. Ahora bien…-indicó con rudeza- ¿Qué plan tenían para obligarme a entrar al clan Hyuuga?

-libérame….ahora…

La mirada firme de Hanabi no condescendía con una prisionera. Sin dudas no estaba acostumbrada a negociar desde una desventaja. Ella seguía viendo a un niño, aunque Bolt se comportara rudamente. Y no media el peligro como debiera ser.

-Cuando finalmente dejes de jugar al hombre malo y me liberes. Voy a darte una paliza que nunca olvidaras. Para luego enviarte a la celda más oscura de Konoha. Iras a la cárcel niño….tú y todos los que están formando parte de Raíz actualmente. No creas que soy ciega como tu padre.

Bolt no acusó reacción de la amenaza. Aunque si le sorprendió que Hanabi supiera de Raíz. Él se había esforzado mucho por hacer creer a su padre y al resto de los líderes que el asunto de Kiba había sido estrictamente personal. Al parecer, no todos habían tragado el anzuelo. Aunque, no importaba por el momento. Se dispuso a mirar el escaparate con los látigos, tomó uno, luego lo cambio por otro más fino y de un extraño material.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? –Le reclamó Hanabi molesta- ¡te he ordenado que me liberes!

Finalmente, Bolt consideró una tercera pieza de castigo. Un flagelo de puntas con cuero muy fino. Eran casi pequeños piolines. Aunque firmes. Luego de finalizar su selección inicial, se movió a un costado de la mesa con calma, extrajo un kunai, y sonriéndole a las amenazas que salían de la rabiosa prisionera, le abrió el Yukata por la espalda. Todo con un corte desde la zona del cuello, hasta donde terminaba la cintura. La piel desnuda de la mujer le hizo querer tocarla. Lo hizo, sin ningún permiso ni pudor. Fue como explorar un terreno. Sin dureza, pero firme.

-Bolt Uzumaki….-volvió a reafirmar Hanabi un poco molesta del tacto en toda su espalda- juro que me encargaré de….

Flasss….

El golpe no fue demasiado fuerte, pero Hanabi sintió penetrar una ola de dolor como si fuera un golpe interno. Le hizo cortar el parlamento. Al parecer Boruto no se sentía intimidado por las amenazas de un futuro negro. ¿Hasta dónde pensaba llegar?

Flasss…

Otra vez, la espalda de Hanabi sentía el rigor. No parecía una tortura. No tenía la fuerza para ser calificada en ese término. Pero era humillante. Como un gigante atrapado en brazos de una hormiga.

-¡Basta! ¡Detente ahora mismo! –gritó la mujer, mientras Bolt usaba su mano libre para apartar los largos cabellos azabaches que intervenían en su castigo. Luego, volvió a dar un par de azotes en la enrojecida piel de esa espalda- ¡no más! ¡Te dije que te detuvieras!

Era inútil luchar contra las cuerdas. Su cuerpo no le respondía para más allá que sentir dolor. Su chakra estaba en niveles bajísimos. ¿Sería una especie de veneno? ¿Un paralizante? ¿Cuándo se lo había suministrado?

-necesito saber varias cosas….-indicó Bolt dando un nuevo azote- uno….el plan que tienen los Hyuuga contra mí. Quiero saber cuántos saben que existe Raíz. Y quiero saber específicamente si piensan atacar a Sarada-chan. Dos…me dirás que tenían pensado contra mi hermanita Himawari. Tu sobrina ¿recuerdas?….aunque no pareció importarte. Eso por sobre todo….me cabrea bastante….

¡Flasss!

Otro golpe certero, a la altura de las caderas. Muy cercano a los glúteos. Bolt estaba en un estado peligroso. Parecía drogado o al menos fuera de sus cabales. Hanabi comenzó a experimentar algo que creía olvidado de los entrenamientos con su padre. Miedo. Le tenía miedo a la dureza de esa mirada. Parecía un tigre, rodeando y acechando la presa.

-nunca te diré nada…. ¿me oyes? ¡Nada! Bastardo… -desafió Hanabi mordiéndose los labios para no chillar ante un nuevo azote.

-¿bastardo? –Consulto Bolt neutro- tengo padre y madre….

-un idiota demasiado inocente para su puesto….y una débil de moral. Incapaz de ser líder para su clan. –Atacó Hanabi herida en su orgullo- con un criminal como hijo.

-todos somos…lo que somos. –Sonrió fríamente Bolt- mi padre es el líder que necesita la paz del mundo ninja. Yo me encargo de cubrir sus espaldas, previniendo que traidoras como tu….intenten tomar ventaja. Y mi madre….bueno….solo necesitaba escuchar todo esto….para elegir de qué lado estar. ¿No es verdad Ka-san?

Una puerta lateral se abrió, los pasos se escucharon mesclados con el crepitar de la fogata en el salón. Después de algunos minutos, frente a la prisionera apareció su hermana. Hinata Uzumaki. La última persona que pensaba encontrar en ese lugar. Tenía un extraño color en su rostro. Una mirada perdida y una expresión corporal mala. Estaba sufriendo la situación, sin lugar a dudas.

-¿tu? Onee-san….-balbuceó sorprendida Hanabi- ¿tú me entregaste a él?

-Así es…-respondió Bolt ante una Hinata que colocaba sus manos juntas enfrente y bajaba la cabeza apenada- Oka-san consideró que alguien debía pararle los pies a la líder Hyuuga. Estaba abusando en la confianza del Hokage. Conspiraba contra sus hijos, pensando en matarlos. ¿Quién sabe hasta dónde llegarías?

-¡¿ONEE-SAN PORQUE?! –Estalló Hanabi consternada y algo se aclaró en su mente- ¡ME HAS DROGADO! ¡FUISTE TÚ!

Su cerebro comenzaba a reaccionar. Había estado tomando el té en la casa Uzumaki. Las dos hermanas solas. Hanabi usaba los momentos donde Hinata estaba sola, para obtener de ella información. Así fue como descubrió las virtudes de sus sobrinos. Así fue como supo que Hinata en medio de una borrachera, se había acostado con Kiba Inuzuka hace años. Cuando Naruto no prestaba debida atención a su familia. Y había estado usando las culpas de Hinata, para manipularla.

-fue curioso cómo se descubrió todo –proseguía Bolt- te la pasaste llenando la cabeza de Oka-san durante años. Extorsionándola, con ese pequeño desliz que tuvo hace años. Todo por no saber beber, y un imbécil que se aprovechó de ella.

-traicionó a tu padre, y la has perdonado…-se defendió Hanabi que trataba de depurar su frustración como fuera.

-mi padre se lo merecía hace tiempo….-añadió Bolt ante una Hinata que no decía nada- se la pasaba fantaseando con otro trasero. Cuando el asunto se corrigió, el perro pasó a la historia. Además, solo fue un aprovechado que utilizó el alcohol como aliado. Merece estar muerto. Así funcionan las cosas tía Hanabi. Tu usaste lo que sabias de Oka-san para extorsionarla. Yo en cambio, decidí ayudarla. ¿Quién es "débil de moral" ahora? Si lo miras bien, al menos ella fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para no terminar amarrada a una mesa. ¿Verdad?

Hanabi gruñó con molestia, miraba a su hermana como si esperara que en cualquier momento se acercara a liberarla. Pero mientras Bolt estuviera allí, no podría convencerla. Tenía que lograr quedar a solas con Hinata. ¿Pero cómo? De pronto se le ocurrió un plan. Tal vez lograr que se pelearan madre e hijo. Dividirlos tal vez.

-ji ji ji…-rio apenas Hanabi- todo esto…para esconder lo que me encargaré de revelar apenas sea liberada. ¿Cuánto crees que tardaran en encontrarnos? Solo es cuestión de horas.

-¿perdón? –consultó el muchacho apenas.

-no podrás esconderte más niño…-dijo desafiante- toda la aldea se va a enterar. Que a pesar de esos bonitos ojos azules. Tu….y tu hermana….aun así tienen el Byakugan. Y no puedes asesinarme como a Kiba Inuzuka. Tu madre no permitirá que asesines a su hermana. Y además, aunque lograras callarme…. ¿crees que Hinata Onee-san guardara silencio por siempre? Te va a delatar con seguridad. Cuando todos sepan que tienes el Byakugan. Solo será cuestión de días para que mueras.

Bolt sonrió apenas, no le sorprendía que su tía lo supiera. Su interés por casarlo y unirlo al clan Hyuuga surgió cuando a Hinata se le había escapado ese secreto que conocía. Cuando una mujer del clan Hyuuga abandona la familia para casarse con otro hombre, al momento del matrimonio se firmaba un acuerdo. Todo embarazo de la mujer en cuestión, era sellado. Un sello que solo los ancianos Hyuuga conocían. Se la sellaba para evitar que heredara el ojo blanco a sus hijos. Así se prevenía que ningún otro clan incorporara ese don a su sangre. ¿Cómo consiguieron los niños Uzumaki superar al sello? ¿Cómo pudo Hinata dar a luz dos niños con un tipo de Byakugan nuevo? Los ojos azules de los hermanos eran engañosos, podían dirigir chakra a ellos, y obtener el mismo efecto que el clan del ojo blanco. Y era solo el comienzo de lo que podían hacer.

-estuve investigando bastante…-añadió Bolt luego de juntar sus manos y lograr que su mirada se volviera más fuerte, aunque no cambiaba de color, se veía más celeste mientras la pequeñas venitas en la sien surgían destacando- Al parecer el sello que pusieron en el vientre de Oka-san, sirve no solo para anular al Byakugan, sino para evitar que los ojos del niño se vuelvan blancos. Pero no consideraron que la sangre Uzumaki cuenta con cierta… "resistencia" al arte de sellado. Ventajas de ser los creadores de esas técnicas. Así que, tu mentado sello Hyuuga logró el efecto de no tener ojos blancos. Pero no pudo anular nuestra capacidad para ver con el modo del Byakugan. ¿Una sorpresa verdad? Yo lo descubrí cuando me dieron una golpiza en un examen Chunnin.

-Hanabi-neesan…-susurró avergonzada Hinata y no se movía de donde estaba, a pocos pasos de la mesa- tú me has traicionado. Te pedí guardar secreto. Mis hijos tenían el Byakugan y no era bueno que nadie lo supiera. ¿Realmente ibas a asesinar a mi Himawari? ¿Ibas a asesinar a mi bebé?

-soy la líder del clan Hyuuga. ¿Acaso creías que me quedaría sin hacer nada? –Desdeñó Hanabi- los Uzumaki no pueden tener el Byakugan. Tus hijos no debieron desarrollarlo. No importa que no se vean como nuestros ojos, tienen la misma habilidad que ellos. Y sus herederos también lo tendrán. Los Hyuuga y los Uchiha siempre han actuado igual. Nadie debe poseer el Doujutsu fuera de la familia.

-¡primero que líder, eras mi hermana! ¡Confié en ti! –Gritó Hinata nerviosa- te confié mis secretos, te confié mi corazón. Y tú me engañaste….para usarme. ¡Dijiste que me apoyarías!

-ja ja ja….-se reía Bolt al ver como ambas hermanas estaban en un duelo de miradas acusadoras- ¡parece que has despertado el espíritu de disputa en Oka-san! Mis respetos. –le dijo a Hanabi acercándose, y finalmente susurró- ya le he dicho a Ka-san…que el Hokage nunca le fiel infiel físicamente. Tus mentiras no te salvaran. No lograras que Ka-san se ponga en mi contra.

Una de las armas de Hanabi para conseguir información de su hermana mayor, era fustigarla con las supuestas "infidelidades del Hokage" sobre todo con Sakura Uchiha. Y Hinata sacaba sus propias conclusiones erradas, contando el tiempo que Naruto y Sakura se la pasaban filteando. Hasta que Bolt intervino. Ahora Naruto era mucho más dispuesto a su esposa, y todo había regresado al cauce de la normalidad. Kiba había querido intervenir con ello, y había pagado las consecuencias.

Bolt suspiró como cansado. Se alejó de las mujeres un poco, caminando por el lugar con la fusta en las manos. Estaba como pensativo, estaba algo cansado de tantos juegos macabros. Pero era lo que mejor hacía. Era para lo que lo habían entrenado. Raíz no tenía moral. Raíz no tenía más que sus objetivos principales. Entre bien y mal, estaba raíz para darle equilibrio al mundo. O al menos…su propia y privada versión del equilibrio. Que cada país soportara sus demonios como pudiera. Konoha, tenía a Raíz. Bolt se recordaba a sí mismo, siendo un niño bueno que no rompería un plato hace tiempo. Pero todo eso, quedó en el pasado. Cuando despertó el Byakugan y sus habilidades secretas, también esta nueva personalidad se fue forjando. ¿Por qué razón cambio tanto? Bolt no lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba. Era lo que era actualmente, porque debía ser así. Punto.

-bien Ka-san…-dijo Bolt acercándose a su madre, mientras Hanabi lo veía todo desde su postura sobre la mesa- una vez me aclaraste que harías todo por reparar el daño con Oto-san. Y yo acepté el acuerdo. Aquí tenemos una buena oportunidad. De volver a ser todos juntos…-sonrió tomándola de los hombros y dirigiéndola a mirar a la prisionera- una gran y amorosa familia.

Hanabi sintió un escalofrió horrendo recorrerle la espalda. Ese muchacho no se iba a detener. Su hermana mayor no la iba a salvar. ¿Qué estaría pensando hacerle? ¿Torturarla? ¿Castigarla físicamente hasta que confiese todo? Todo indicaba que la situación iba de mal en peor.

-¿quieres participar de estos juegos Ka-san? –Le sonrió Bolt perverso- será un largo camino, hasta lograr adiestrar a mi nuevo juguete. Tal vez no te convenga quedarte aquí. Aunque…en aquella alacena hay varias botellas de sake. ¿Qué dices? Si lo piensas bien….puedes llegar a aprender un par de nuevos trucos para seducir al Hokage. Y hasta obtener un valioso obsequio.

Mientras esa extraña conversación madre e hijo surgía, la prisionera esperaba la definición de su destino. Hanabi Hyuuga. Una líder de clan que se creyó en control. Que supuso con la posibilidad de tomar el poder del Hokage mediante sus hijos. Una mujer que pensó en traicionar, y ahora yacía traicionada entre amarras. Un juguete más…

En la tierra de traidores.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	8. CAPITULO 8

**CAPITULO 8: MANIPULACION**

Hinata retrocedió un paso con prudente alarma. No reconocía a su propio hijo en las palabras que acababa de soltar. ¿Qué estaba proponiendo? ¿Era lo que parecía? Cada momento que trascurría, Boruto se parecía menos y menos a ese niño dulce que alguna vez fue. ¿Por qué? ¿Todo esto sucedía por ese entrenamiento que recibió de "Raíz"? ¿Era ese nuevo Byakugan que portaba? Hinata simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Huir? ¿Liberar a su hermana que pensaba en matar en Himawari? ¿Dejarla a su suerte en manos de Bolt?

-Bueno Ka-san…-dijo sonriendo apenas el joven- no es que no adore ver tu figura por aquí y allá. Pero tengo asuntos que atender con tía Hanabi. Y si no te apetece colaborar, sugiero que regreses a casa. No te preocupes, eventualmente también regresaré. Cuando me haya encargado de ella.

Hinata volvió a tomar distancia, luego de algunos segundos de dudas dolorosas se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta que la sacaba de esa cabaña en medio del bosque. No podía hacer mucho más llegado a este punto crucial. Ya había elegido ayudar a Bolt. Ya había elegido que Hanabi sufriera las consecuencias de atacar a su familia. Ahora tenía que soportar todo lo que viniera a futuro.

-No me dejes aquí…-dijo Hanabi poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa- ¡Hinata-Nee… no me dejes aquí sola!

Pero se fue. Cerrando la puerta del lugar en una delicada salida. Y solo Boruto quedó en el lugar alistando sus herramientas de trabajo. Lo que le esperaba a Hanabi no era bonito. Tampoco se asimilaba como castigo inútil. Bolt había tomado la situación como máxima prioridad, y arriesgaría todo por concretar su estrategia. Fuese como fuese. Lo primero que hizo fue establecer una rutina de castigos. Tomaba su tiempo para usar cada látigo y flagelo disponible. La espalda de Hanabi Hyuuga, de una piel blanca y tersa al principio, fue llenándose de moretones y rasguños producidos por las diferentes sesiones de daños.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio. Mordía sus labios para evitar cualquier chillido que pudiera indicarle a su torturador que estaba teniendo éxito. Aunque le desgarrara la espalda en tiras de carne, nunca diría nada. No le daría esa satisfacción. Además, los golpes nunca serian lo suficientemente fuertes. Aunque le ardían, producto de escocerle sus anteriores heridas. No serian lo suficientemente rudos como para quebrarla.

Boruto cada tanto realizaba una serie de preguntas. No parecía desanimado o siquiera molesto por no hallar las respuestas. Solo continuaba con el castigo, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para completarlo. Como y cuanto quisiera. Hanabi comenzaba a preguntarse. ¿Acaso nadie la estaba buscando? ¿Qué había sucedido con su guardia personal? Hanabi solía tener dos hombres del clan custodiándola regularmente. Y también otros dos que se mantenían ocultos, vigilando sus pasos aunque anduviera por la aldea. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Acaso Bolt los había eliminado? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Quiero saber que tienen planeado los Hyuuga contra Hima-Nee…-apuntaba el rubio con una voz seria y neutral- quiero nombres de los que saben ese plan. Quiero fechas para cumplir con esa orden.

Pero Hanabi no diría nada. El castigo recibido era juego de niños. Era como si Bolt no se animara a lastimarla con toda su fuerza. El asunto era, que la mujer estaba protegida por una técnica secreta. Sintiéndose segura de poder resistir todo el tiempo necesario, decidió tomar la ofensiva. Le miró como se mira a un infante, y hasta sonrió apenas en señal de supremacía. Pero el Shinobi no se amedrentaba. Simplemente seguía.

-¿Te divierte esto querida tía? –Sonrió perverso Bolt, devolviendo la agresión gestual- no tiene por qué sorprenderme. Siempre supe que eras una masoquista.

-¿De qué… hablas?

-En realidad… ¿Has creído que estaba torturándote?-se burló el rubio entretenido con la ingenuidad- Déjame decirte que no estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo dándote placer sin concepto.

Solo estaba alardeando según la mujer. No podía hacerle nada para quebrarla. No tenía el tiempo suficiente. Hanabi era consiente que cada minuto que trascurriera, cabía una mayor posibilidad de ser echada de menos por su clan. Y entonces, aun habiendo eliminado a la guardia personal de la líder, pronto Bolt se vería en grandes dificultades. Además lo que él no conocía, era que como toda mujer del clan Hyuuga, Hanabi tenía la habilidad de presionar con chakra sobre uno de sus puntos espirituales internos propios. ¿El efecto? Insensibilizar su cuerpo al dolor externo. Por lo tanto, los efectos de la tortura parecían simples caricias a pesar del daño real provocado. Así se resistía a las violaciones, así las Kunoichi Hyuuga evitaban las extracciones de información por parte del enemigo.

-Supongo que tu orgullosa resistencia actual…-dijo Boruto sonriendo apenas- se terminara exactamente…-añadió parándose junto a ella y apuntando sobre la espalda de la mujer con su mano derecha- cuando presione aquí….

Impactó con sus dos dedos más largos en una zona cercana de la columna. Una carga de chakra ligeramente inferior a lo utilizado para las técnicas de ataque Hyuuga. Esto provocó un entumecimiento mayor en Hanabi, y luego fue como si se liberara su cuerpo. La técnica que ella misma había aplicado a si misma, había sido desactivada.

-Mi Byakugan no es como el típico Hyuuga, tía Hanabi. –sonreía perverso el rubio ante la sorpresa de la fémina- no tengo un alcance visual de 5 kilómetros promedio. Apenas mi rango se amplía a los 1000 metros. Pero en contrapartida, puedo ver más profundo en el interior de las personas. Entonces, aplicando un poco más de chakra en mis ojos, observó decenas de pequeños puntos de presión, dentro de los canales de chakra en todo tu cuerpo.

-¿De qué hablas? –balbuceó Hanabi sin poder creerlo.

-una visión microscópica de tu esquema espiritual- apuntó Bolt- mi hermana y yo, podemos modificar ciertos aspectos del físico presionando parcialmente, sin cerrar definitivamente el canal de chakra en cuestión. Y para demostrarlo…

Bolt agarró una pequeña aguja, y en un brazo de la mujer le picó apenas. Mientras tanto, Hanabi sintió el efecto devastador de que una lanza la había traspasado de lado a lado. Los cánones de dolor fueron tan enormes que no pudo evitar gritar, aun intentando ahogar como pudo esa sensación. Segundos después, la voz de Bolt apareció en su oído como un susurro de la muerte:

-Tu sensibilidad ha regresado ¿verdad? y gracias a mi técnica de presión parcial, ha retornado con 50 veces su potencia normal. Así es querida tía, cada pequeño rasguño que desde ahora te produzca, lo sentirás como las zarpas de un tigre hambriento. Lo que lleva a preguntarme… ¿Cuánto resistirás ahora, que no tienes tu truco para evitar las torturas?

-Bo…Bolt…espera….-jadeó la mujer increíblemente debilitada por lo que era un ligero pinchazo.

-Quiero nombres…-añadió el rubio- fechas y planes completos. Te enseñaré a responder con respeto, y puede que hasta salgas con algún premio si te portas bien. Hanabi-san.

-Por favor no…-apuntó susurrando la mujer aturdida, mientras veía de lado como Boruto usaba un látigo para azotarla "suavemente".-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA

Sus lágrimas caían, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas por el esfuerzo, y gritó hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin oxígeno. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a quebrarse internamente. No podía pensar, no podía entender que estaba pasándole. ¡Tanto dolor! ¡Había tanto dolor en todo su cuerpo! ¡¿COMO PODIA SOÑAR CON SOPORTAR TANTO DOLOR?!

-¡NNNOOOOOOO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Su segundo grito casi la llevó al desmayo. Sus ojos le pesaban y ese último azote había valido más que todos los anteriores intentos combinados. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Ya no le pertenecía. Ahora era propiedad del desgraciado de su sobrino. Boruto Uzumaki.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Sakura….-le dijo Ino Yamanaka mirándola con preocupación- te noto dispersa… ¿sucede algo?

Sakura Uchiha había rellenado por tercera vez un informe médico de manera incorrecta. Eso no era común. Ella era muy detallista y minuciosa, pero cuando su amiga Ino la vio hacer un bollo de papel y arrojar con rabia al cesto de basura su tercer documento del día, supo que había problemas en ese paraíso.

-Estoy bien cerda…no molestes.

-Desde luego que si….-elevó una ceja la rubia, indicando claramente que no le creía- ahora que ya has probado como mentirme sin éxito, prueba diciéndome la verdad. Tú jamás te equivocas con esto de rellenar informes. Algo debe estar carcomiéndote por dentro para errar así.

La pelirosa elevó la vista para mirar a su amiga. Era cierto, contra Ino no podía ocultar nada. Eran demasiados años de conocerse mutuamente para intentar camuflar un estado de ánimo. Estaban solas en la oficina de la rosa, ¿Por qué no decirle? aunque ni ella misma estuviera segura del problema.

-Tengo fallos de memoria….

Ino no reaccionó. En realidad no estaba interpretando la situación al completo. Así que guardó prudente silencio hasta que Sakura se explayara lo suficiente:

-No he dormido mal, tampoco es un problema de alimentación. Simplemente me es imposible recordar ciertos eventos, de ciertas partes en anteriores días. Eso….y además el asunto de Sarada.

"El asunto de Sarada" era en resumen algo que Ino conocía de otras conversaciones. Sakura le había confesado que había intervenido en la relación de su hija con Bolt y ahora estaba arrepentida. Sin Boruto Uzumaki, la niña parecía completamente destruida. Sakura veía a su pobre hija en el día a día, y le recordaba tanto a Sasuke en la niñez; que le revolvía el estómago. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Era una gran preocupación.

-¿Cómo que tienes "fallos de memoria"? –consultó Ino sorprendida.

-Hace días sucedió algo extraño. Recuerdo todo, y de pronto no sé qué hice en cierto tiempo de la tarde. Solo esa tarde en particular.

-Stress tal vez….-supuso Ino en voz alta- el trabajo del hospital, la preocupación por Sarada.

-No es la primera vez que me ocurre Ino, -añadió la rosa- pero en esta ocasión, es distinto…

-¿Por qué razón?

-Estoy disgustada con Sasuke… –apuntó la pelirosa- y ni siquiera recuerdo el motivo. Eso no es normal, eso me hace dudar.

-Piensas que no recuerdas….-hilvanó la rubia- ¿Por culpa de tu marido?

Ambas se miraron, y segundos después sonrieron descartando el asunto de plano con una negativa gestual.

-No no….es ridículo –Sonrió Sakura ampliamente- seguramente estoy cansada del trabajo. Sasuke se ha marchado hace poco y eso me tiene disgustada sin dudas. Nunca me han gustado esas largas misiones que suele tomar.

Pero en los últimos años no era tan así. Sakura al principio del matrimonio extrañaba a Sasuke. Luego le enfurecía sus viajes y constantes abandonos. Y finalmente, estos últimos meses hasta había agradecido que se largara de Konoha. El buen sexo con Bolt Uzumaki, o la compañía de su hija Sarada era más atractivo para la pelirosa que un esposo de ficción. ¿Entonces, cuál era el real motivo de su rabia contra Sasuke Uchiha?

-ji ji tienes razón…-respondió Ino fingiendo condescendencia- aunque deberías relajarte un poco de esos documentos. Ven, siéntate en este sillón que voy a ayudarte un poco.

Sakura obedeció, dio la vuelta a su escritorio y se acomodó delante de Ino para dejarla actuar. Las técnicas de relajación de la Yamanaka eran muy buenas. Usaba el chakra, y algunas formas de masajes combinadas. Los primeros minutos continuaron charlando mientras Ino trabajaba en sus hombros. Pero poco a poco Sakura se fue adormeciendo hasta quedar en un estado soñoliento. Entonces, Ino hizo lo que su amiga no se atrevería a pedirle. Colocó ambas manos rodeando el cráneo de la mujer, y emitió un jutsu controlado para revisar su mente. En cuestión de minutos, había notado el problema y solo se dispuso a resolverlo.

Sakura no tenía un problema de stress, tampoco agotamiento o confusión alguna. Era tan minuciosa en la vida corriente como para notar faltante de horas en su día. Sakura Uchiha, estaba siendo manipulada por un Genjutsu. Ino lo presentía, después de todo era el campo específico donde trabajaban los Yamanaka desde siempre:

-Sakura…-le susurró Ino seriamente- alguien ha estado manipulando tu mente. Trataré de desbloquear tus recuerdos. Me va a tomar tiempo derrotar a un Genjutsu del sharingan.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supones que…?

-Solo el cerdo de tu marido es capaz de esto… –Añadió la rubia- Pero descubriremos que estuvo ocultándote. Te lo prometo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Boruto Uzumaki caminaba por el bosque con tranquilidad. El día casi había terminado y las luces artificiales de Konoha ya podían avizorarse a la distancia. Desde que abandonó la cabaña donde Hanabi aún era prisionera, los primeros kilómetros había estado seguro completamente de la influencia de los espías que le habían seguido durante semanas. Pero ahora mismo, regresando a la aldea ya conocía que ellos estaban nuevamente vigilándolo. Bolt estaba convencido que el equipo de espías no pudo vigilarlo mientras estuvo torturando a Hanabi Hyuuga. ¿La razón? La zona donde se encontraba esa vivienda en el bosque, a su vez estaba vigilada intensamente por otro equipo de guardias. Los mismos que habían tenido la misión de proteger a la líder Hyuuga hasta hace muy poco. Y ahora servían como títeres a otro amo. Todo por la gracia del Byakugan especial.

Había pasado casi 18 horas torturando a su tía.

Demostró ser valiente, y sobre todo leal a su familia. Sin embargo, terminó por quebrarse por el lado inesperado. Boruto inicialmente no estaba seguro hasta donde llegar con el tormento, pero por fortuna había recibido entrenamiento magistral de una de las mujeres más peligrosa e inteligente que tuvo el privilegio de conocer. Anko Mitarashi. Hubo un instante, cuando Hanabi gritaba y comenzaba a confesar todo lo necesario:

 _Flash back:_

 _-Increíble…-dijo Bolt parado junto a la mesa donde Hanabi continuaba desnuda y amarrada en posición boca abajo- te estas excitando querida tía._

 _El coño le ardía, literalmente. El castigo que la volvió loca las primeras horas, luego comenzó a excitarle de sobremanera. Bolt observó como el interior de la mujer chorreaba sobre la mesa y por sus muslos desnudos se deslizaba el jugo de amor. Hanabi jadeaba enloquecida, no podía articular tres palabras con coherencia luego que Bolt le inyectó su chakra en cierta parte de sus canales espirituales. Las puertas de la lujuria, los azotes, los tormentos secretos que en la mujer hacían mella._

 _Boruto había recibido informes psicológicos elaborados por Raíz. Hanabi Hyuuga había recibido una educación forzada en el combate. Su padre desde muy niña, había sido duro y rígido en las horas de entrenamiento sin fin. Similares a torturas. Y la única muestra de cercanía física para Hanabi en su niñez y juventud, fueron los golpes y las tomas de combate que frecuentemente sufría en manos de su padre y otros sensei Hyuuga. Esto, sumado a la falta de su madre por muerte cuando ella nació, propició en Hanabi una versión distorsionada de la cercanía sexual. No pasó mucho tiempo, que en sus soledades ella necesitó hacerse daño a sí misma, solo para sentir otra vez la sensación física de perverso placer._

 _Hinata había indirectamente completado los informes de los espías para Bolt. Cierta vez, comentó que en la habitación de su hermana, había visto una singular colección de látigos y flagelos. Secretamente guardados en una caja alargada del closet. Luego de conocer eso, fue evidente para el joven que había una relación directa entre esas herramientas y la "intimidad" de su dueña. Todo eso, sumado a la imposibilidad que tenía como líder de relacionarse con cualquier hombre de su clan, la llevaba a una situación inestable._

 _Las torturas a Hanabi dieron el efecto buscado. La doblegaron, la rompieron mentalmente, y al final la excitaron. Bolt concluyó la faena obteniendo toda la información, y además follandosela sin que siquiera hiciera falta mantenerla atada a esa mesa:_

 _-Por favor…..-jadeaba excitada la mujer mientras se sometía a sus bajos instintos- más….MAAAS CASTIGAME MAAAASSSS_

 _Bolt estaba parado tras ella, le desanudó las muñecas, la cintura y las piernas. Ella apenas se elevó un poco afirmándose en sus codos. Lo miraba de reojo, rogando que volviera a nalguearla duro para sentir el vibrar de su cuerpo. Al muchacho ya no le preocupaba que su presa intentara atacarlo y escapar. Ella ya no tenía voluntad para tanto:_

 _-Bolt…..por favor…-rogó servilmente y su trasero se elevó en la búsqueda de algo específico- continua…hazme daño._

 _-hare mucho más que eso….querida tía…_

 _Se bajó su pantalón negro, preparó su arma endurecida por la escena de violencia y belleza sexual frente a él, y se hundió en esa mujer para hacerla suya sin más preámbulos._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Faltaba poco para llegar a las puertas de la aldea. Bolt había dejado a Hanabi en la cabaña sin ataduras. El final de su trabajo, era advertirle que no abandonara el lugar. Tenía que probar su lealtad. Tenía que volverla una fiel perrita de sus órdenes. Entonces le dijo:

 _-"Hanabi-san, no te dejare amarrada a la mesa. En el otro cuarto hay una cama. Tienes comida y agua en la cocina. Mi única orden es que permanezcas aquí dentro. No te está permitido abandonar esta cabaña. En 48 horas regresaré, y estarás a salvo hasta tanto me obedezcas. Pero si escapas de aquí….no me hago responsable de lo que te ocurra"._

Eso era todo. Si la mujer estaba en condiciones de ser fiel a su nuevo amo, permanecería dentro. Si acaso quedaba algo de rebeldía en su interior, algo que los puntos presionados por el Byakugan de Boruto no habían censurado, intentaría seguramente salir de ese lugar y seria duramente castigada por ello. En cualquier caso que suceda, en menos de tres días Boruto regresaría a ese lugar para solucionar definitivamente el asunto con su tía traidora. Ahora mismo ademas, con la información sobre el intento de asesinato hacia Himawari, tenía que encargarse de auxiliar a su querida hermana menor para evitar que algo le suceda. El gran problema era que siendo vigilado como estaba, y siendo objeto de dudas por parte de algunos sectores en Konoha por sus actitudes; esta vez no le seria gratuito intervenir en los planes de los Hyuuga. Ni aun en favor de su hermana.

Bolt estaba cansado, no había dormido nada en su trabajo de sacarle información a Hanabi Hyuuga. Y para colmo el "gasto fisico", que había implicado complacerla hasta la locura. En fin, lo primero que tendría que hacer era resolver como ayudar a Hima. Luego, tener una muy seria charla con su madre. Las amenazas de Hanabi sobre la posibilidad de ser traicionado por Hinata debían resolverse. Y finalmente, definir qué hacer cuando tenga que devolver a la líder Hyuuga de regreso a Konoha. El momento más sensible de todos. Cuando ella sería una fiel perrita obediente, o usaría todo su poder para vengarse. El filo de la navaja.

De pronto, a poco de reingresado a las calles de la aldea se cruzó con la última persona que esperaría encontrar. Sakura Uchiha. La madre de su ex–novia. La mujer que había sido su amante, la que era un objeto de deseo. Bolt no pudo evitar sonreír, solo la miraba caminar hacia él y no podía evitar tentarse con su figura. Ese traje ninja le quedaba a las mil maravillas. Era una verdadera lástima que todo hubiese terminado. Porque era una delicia de mujer.

-Bolt…-le dijo ella interceptándolo en medio de la calle- tenemos que hablar. En privado.

Eso le sorprendió, no esperaba que ella volviera a dirigirle la palabra luego de cerrar el último acuerdo en la cárcel hace semanas. Era un problema. Sakura no sabía que a él lo estaban siguiendo. No sabía que algunas palabras lanzadas en un supuesto "privado", podían desatar un gran problema. ¿Cómo hacerle entender? Tal vez si fingía exceso de condescendencia, ella captaría el mensaje.

-No creo que haya algo que decir Sakura-sama…-respondió formalmente como para intentar ponerla de sobre aviso- con todo respeto, Sarada y yo ya no somos pareja. Es lo mejor para todos.

-Me equivoque…-confesó la pelirosa bajito.

-¿En qué se ha equivocado?

-En todo…

Ella estaba muy aturdida. Parecía haber recibido un rudo golpe, del cual no se recuperaba del todo. Bolt había estudiado la lectura de gestos con Raíz, y los de la mujer parecían indicar un gran desamparo ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le pasaba algo a Sarada? ¿Era por falta de sexo? ¿Acaso Sakura Uchiha, lo deseaba tan intensamente como el a ella?

-Entiendo….-le dijo el rubio levemente- ahora mismo me dirigía a Ichiraku-ramen para cenar. Muero de hambre ¿Gusta acompañarme? Podríamos hablar.

Ella se mostraba confusa. Era raro que Bolt eligiera un lugar público para una charla necesariamente privada. Tendría que hablar todo en "clave", sin personalismos. ¿Y cómo haría para explicarle toda la situación? El asunto que la aquejaba a ella era grave, pero lo de Sarada era aún peor. Mientras caminaban lado a lado, Sakura reflexionaba su propia acción desconcertante. Venir directamente a buscar auxilio de Boruto Uzumaki. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón no fue corriendo para hablar con Naruto? ¿Por qué elegir a un niño manipulador en lugar de su padre, que había sido su mejor amigo?

Llegaron al puesto, se sentaron en una mesa apartada y pidieron de cenar. Ella había dicho que no quería nada, pero Bolt la instó a que comiera algo. La veía en un parcial estado de shock y debía recuperarse antes de confesarlo todo. ¿Qué razón la tendría tan afectada? Bolt comenzaba a comprender que su asunto personal con ella, o siquiera con Sarada poco tenía que ver. Había algo más. Sería….tal vez…que ¿Sakura ahora conocía la vieja costumbre Uchiha que Hanabi había confesado a los gritos?

-Mi Sarada está muy mal… –inició la pelirosa luego de mirar con cautela a su alrededor- está en peligro y no puedo protegerla.

-Siento haberte traído aquí…-le confesó el rubio- pero algunos Shinobi me siguen a todos lados. Solo en un lugar demasiado público puedo mantenerlos a distancia para que no escuchen lo que digo. Ni lo que tú digas ahora.

Sakura comprendió. Bolt había intentado evitar un problema. Porque definitivamente si esos espías eran mandados por el Hokage, sería un gran conflicto que Naruto supiera que Sakura había sido amante de su hijo. Le daría un golpe directamente a su orgullo. Ya era bastante malo tener en contra a Sasuke. ¿Pero también a Naruto? no era recomendable definitivamente.

-Creí que protegía a mi hija Bolt….-inició la mujer en cuanto tuvieron la comida humeante sobre la mesa y quedaron solos- no fue contra ti. Lo siento.

-Lo entiendo, -le sonrió un poco para aligerar la tensión- solo se me hace raro que tengas esta conversación conmigo.

-Te lo pido…..por favor…-susurró la mujer- tienes que hablar con ella. Vuelve con ella. Yo no me interpondré entre ustedes. Nunca más.

Boruto la miraba muy aturdida. Algo se revolvía en su interior. A pesar de haberla odiado hace tiempo, a pesar del deseo físico que sentía por ella, había algo más. Se sentía muy atraído cuando la veía desvalida. Quería abrazarla, quería protegerla. Quería hacerla reír. ¡Kami que sensación angustiante! Era como con Himawari, sacando lo sexual del asunto, solo quería verla feliz. A cualquier precio. ¿Acaso Sakura estaba negociando un retorno al noviazgo entre su hija y él? ¿Eso quería? ¿No había venido a buscarlo como amante? Bolt tenía la duda, y debía averiguarlo en ese momento.

-Sarada-chan es una chica fuerte… –Le aseguró el rubio neutral- No me necesita. Pronto seguirá su vida sin siquiera acordarse de mí. Tu misma has dicho que yo no la amaba evidentemente. ¿Para qué volver con ella?

Sakura sentía que había caído en su propia trampa. El único hombre que podía ayudarla estaba negándose a hacerlo por propias palabras de ella. Sakura no quería confesar la verdad ante Bolt. Temía que el muchacho no se inmiscuyera en el asunto, si descubría que Sasuke sería su rival. Por miedo, respeto o desidia. Si realmente no amaba a Sarada, no intervendría al saber la situación completa. Pero si ella lograba que él se involucrara en asunto, luego sería más sencillo volverlo su aliado. Detener los planes de Sasuke era la prioridad. Proteger a su hija.

-Sé que la quieres…ahora lo sé…-intentó convencerlo Sakura- ella te ama y te extraña. Ha estado encerrada en su cuarto desde que todo terminó entre ustedes. Y si tú no la quisieras, no hubieras considerado dejarla para no hacerle más daño. Fue mi error, pensé que ella estaría bien. Pero no es así.

-Que hábil….-pensó Bolt mientras comía- intenta que reinicie mi relación con su hija para luego enfrentarme contra su marido. Esta desesperada sin dudas. ¿Pero porque no ha ido con mi padre? ¿Será por mi amenaza? Este asunto es diferente como para pensar en eso. Tendré que aclarárselo bien.

-Escucha Sakura….-suspiró Bolt levemente- mejor será que lleves tu problema con…

-Haré lo que quieras…-interrumpió ella sorprendiéndolo- hare todo lo que tú quieras si haces feliz a mi hija. Lo que sea…-definió suavemente mientras en un descuidado movimiento desabrochó el botón superior de su blusa dejando ver un poco mejor la parte superior de sus senos- seré tuya…para siempre si eso quieres.

Una oferta tentadora. Tal vez la más tentadora del mundo para Bolt Uzumaki. No solo recuperar a Sarada-chan, la cual Bolt admitía había sido duro dejar. Sino también volver a tener la oportunidad de hacerle el amor regularmente a esa mujer increíble. De solo acordarse lo rico que había follado con ella, hacía que su amigo de abajo se endureciera. ¿Y que podría conseguir si tenía toda la voluntad de esa mujer a su favor? Si estaba dispuesta a entregarse ella misma con tal de salvar a Sarada, ¿Qué no haría si Bolt lograba protegerla? Sakura Uchiha simplemente seria suya para siempre. Bajo todo concepto. Solo tenía que buscar la manera de anular al segundo Shinobi más poderoso del mundo. Mientras evitaba que el Hokage (que era el más fuerte) no se enterara de nada. ¿Pavada de desafío no?

-¿Y tu marido qué? –consultó el rubio tratando que ella confesara todo- ¿Acaso seré el reemplazo mientras ese sujeto viaja por el mundo? Nunca serás mía completamente. No existe garantía de que cumplas tu parte del trato.

Ella recibió la negativa con desazón. Fue un golpe sin lugar a dudas. Era como si su último barco hubiera zarpado sin ella abordo. ¿Ahora que podría hacer? Solo le había quedado recurrir a Bolt. Con Naruto era imposible. Aunque comprendiera el problema, jamás iría contra Sasuke. No por Sakura que no era su esposa, ni por Sarada que no era su hija.

-¿Qué quieres de mí? –consultó ella estirando su mano y tomando la Bolt con suplica- ayúdame a proteger a mi Sarada.

-¿Protegerla de quién? –interrogó Boruto que por fin había logrado que ella abriera su confesión.

Y Sakura no tuvo más remedio que hablar. Tuvo que decirle todo. Tuvo que entregarse completa nuevamente. No era que no deseaba intimar físicamente con Bolt. Sino que sabía que su hija jamás se lo perdonaría. ¿Pero podría quedarse sin hacer nada y permitir que Sasuke la embarace? ¿Se quedaría quieta mientras el desgraciado de su marido follaba a su hija y le borraba la memoria a ambas? ¡No lo iba a permitir! ¡JAMAS LO PERMITIRIA!

Aunque esto le costara su alma Sakura Uchiha. Aunque su cuerpo tuviera que ser propiedad de Boruto Uzumaki. Ambos se condenarían, pero Sarada estaría a salvo. Era lo único en lo que Sakura podía pensar, lo único por lo que valía arriesgarlo todo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Esa noche, la cena en la casa Uzumaki fue de silenciosa tensión. Himawari estaba un poco deprimida. Tenía problemas con Inojin y casi de un noviazgo confirmado, pasaron a la nada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hinata se mostraba triste. Ver a su hijo mayor revolver la comida y hablar de cualquier cosa como si no tuviera nada que ver con la captura y tortura de Hanabi Hyuuga, le hacía estremecer. Naruto que sentía la incomodidad de toda su familia en esa mesa, tenía sus propios problemas en la oficina. Al parecer Shikamaru le había mostrado preocupantes informes sobre ciertas actividades secretas en Konoha. Según el Nara, había rumores de una organización secreta que paralelamente realizaba misiones de todo tipo a espaldas del Hokage. Un grupo parecido, al conocido como "Raíz", hace años al mando del fallecido Shimura Danzou. Por ahora Shikamaru decía no tener pruebas, pero estaba buscando y pronto encontraría.

Boruto en cambio, parecía desde lo gestual el menos metido en problemas. Aunque su mente cavilaba sin cesar sobre la situación en la cual solo, se había metido hacia poco menos de dos horas. Sakura Uchiha era similar a un vicio. Traía tanto placer como dificultades seguir aferrado a ella. El asunto de anular a Sasuke Uchiha era mucho más que un gran problema. Era un imposible. Y para peor, Boruto era muy consiente que Hatake Kakashi al mando de la raíz, no lo apoyaría en esto.

Incluso hasta estaría en contra. Ya que si Sasuke tenía que embarazar a su propia hija para perpetuar el sharingan, los altos mandos de la aldea estarían conformes con tal de conservar ese poder. Y Bolt estaría interrumpiendo eso. Convirtiéndose a sí mismo en un peligro potencial para la paz de la aldea. Peligros los cuales Raíz, se encargaba de exterminar desde las sombras.

Asesinar a Sasuke en combate estaba descartado. Nadie a excepción del Hokage, tenía el nivel para llegar a tanto. Y cualquier otro tipo de maniobra política, no sería más que levantar sospechas con respecto a las otras actividades de Bolt. Algunas por órdenes de Raíz, otras por beneficios de su propia familia. ¿Entonces qué hacer? Porque no podía dejar desamparada a Sarada. Tal vez Sakura se lo mereciera en definitiva. Ella se buscó el destino que estaba teniendo. Pero Sarada para Bolt no solo era una ex-novia. Había sido su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Era una niña de buenos sentimientos y merecía tener una vida mejor, en lugar de ser violada por su padre y con la mente moldeada como si fuera una estúpida marioneta. En resumen, tenía dos grandes asuntos que atender. La manera de eliminar a Sasuke Uchiha, y el método perfecto para proteger a su hermana de los Hyuuga. Todo sin perder la vida en el proceso.

-Hace mucho que no volvías a casa Bolt…-dijo Naruto como quien dice cualquier cosa- ¿Entrenamiento?

-Hai…-asintió el muchacho mientras Hinata sudaba frio- me quedé dormido en medio del bosque, je je.

Naruto sonrió, el mismo había despertado muchas veces producto del rocío nocturno. Desgastado al máximo. Luego de haber dejado todo en las prácticas. Lo que le llevaba a la otra cuestión a discutir. Si Bolt se entrenaba tanto, ¿Por qué razón no mostraba un buen nivel contra su padre? Era como si se ocultara ¿Por qué motivo?

-Tenemos que entrenar juntos más seguido hijo….-sonrió el Hokage sintiendo una ansiedad extraña- quisiera verte en acción, cuando luchas con todo.

El joven lo pensó un segundo. Era como si las palabras de su padre exigieran una gran reflexión. Estaba ideando un plan, y nada tenía que ver con el entrenamiento. Hasta que finalmente respondió, dando la sorpresa como de costumbre:

-Quisiera…-le dijo apenas el joven- un entrenamiento especial. Un combate….tal vez pasado mañana. ¿No es ese tu día libre?

Naruto se sorprendió, generalmente Bolt no hacia esfuerzo alguno por acercarse. Y ahora de buenas a primeras le pedía entrenarse juntos. Incluso fijaba el encuentro, para demostrar su interés. ¡Qué buena oportunidad! Podría ver lo mejor de su hijo al fin. A Naruto no escapaba que hasta el momento, nunca Bolt había combatido al máximo nivel en su presencia. La muerte de Kiba daba muestras claras de ello. ¿Por qué razón quería enseñarle su fuerza ahora?

-Naruto-kun….-intentó interceder Hinata- tal vez no es el momen…

-¡Hecho Bolt! –Sonrió emocionado Naruto y tanto Hinata como Himawari dieron un respingo de sorpresa- ¡prepárate bien ja ja ja! Tu Oto-sama no tendrá piedad.

-Nunca has visto lo mejor de mí….-le prometía Bolt también divertido- y tengo muchas ganas de patearte duro para que me reconozcas.

El resto de la cena fue más relajada. Himawari se dejó atrapar por la buena salud de los hombres en su familia y comenzó a sonreír participando de las charlas triviales. Incluso Hinata que había sentido temor a ese enfrentamiento, luego entendió que tanto su hijo como su marido se habían reconciliado. De alguna extraña manera, las acusaciones de Naruto hacia Bolt por el asesinato de Kiba quedaron en el pasado. El joven no demostraba rencor. Y tampoco eludía estar con su padre. ¿Qué se proponía? Hinata no podía entender el tipo de plan que su hijo mayor estaría pensando. Solo pudo preguntarle entre susurros por Hanabi, cuando ya terminada la cena cada quien se disponía a retirarse a su cuarto. Y el joven abrazó a su madre con fingida inocencia para declararle:

-tía Hanabi está muy bien…-sonrió fríamente- pronto regresara a Konoha con nosotros. Y se cumplirá tu sueño Ka-san. Seremos todos, una gran familia feliz.

Hinata no quiso preguntar más. Cada vez encontraba más oscuridad en los razonamientos de Bolt. Pero de algo estaba segura, el muchacho había conseguido de su tía Hanabi absolutamente todo lo que había querido. Todo y más. Esa era la impresión que daba. ¿Qué recursos habría utilizado para obtener tanto? La mujer no quería ni imaginárselo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Himawari tenía dificultades…

Sentimientos encontrados…

Sensaciones contradictorias…

Inojin Yamanaka era un buen prospecto. Su madre le había apoyado en el comienzo de la relación, mientras que el Hokage no le había parecido ni bien ni mal, que su hija empezara a tener citas con el hijo de una familia amiga. Para Hima no era extraño, que tanto Ino como Sai (los padres de Inojin) cenaran de tanto en tanto en la casa Uzumaki.

Todo comenzó bien…

Inojin la había invitado a salir, y ella se sentía atraída como casi todas las Kunoichi por el joven Yamanaka. Era uno de los más populares jóvenes de la generación. Aunque claro, no superaba el éxito devastador que tenía su hermano Bolt en la conciencia colectiva femenina. Hima amaba a su hermano, y le disgustaba sobradamente que todas sus amigas estuvieran medio locas de pasión por él. El amor de hermanos, había sido similar al flechazo instantáneo para ellos.

Himawari y Boruto siempre fueron unidos. Aunque el joven le llevaba un par de años de diferencia, jamás se había apartado de su Nee-chan. No importando misiones, entrenamientos o incluso su noviazgo con Sarada Uchiha. Hima siempre se sintió cómoda con su hermano mayor. Era una de las pocas personas en la aldea que no la presionaba en ninguna forma posible. A Bolt jamás le había importado si su hermana era fuerte, rápida o bella. La respetaba de manera completa. Escuchaba lo que ella decía, le otorgaba su tiempo libre, la protegía a la distancia sin por ello creerla débil.

Himawari definitivamente adoraba a su hermano.

Lo quería porque Bolt jamás le había puesto mala cara. Porque aunque estuviera enojado con quien fuera en la aldea, nunca descargaba esa frustración en ella. Bolt entrenaba con ella, la hacía reír, la protegía y aconsejaba. Jamás dejó de tenerle especial consideración, aun cuando a los 15 años Bolt Uzumaki, sufrió una tremenda trasformación luego de un examen Chunnin fallido. Compartieron un secreto desde ese día. El secreto que su madre les suplicó guardara por razones que en ese momento no conocían. Ambos, hermano y hermana, habían despertado el Byakugan.

Los años pasaron…

Hima y su hermano entrenaban en secreto. Oculto el Byakugan por sus orbes azules, ambos solo podían apelar a la experiencia mutua, y a la ayuda de su madre para entrenar esa habilidad extraordinaria. Un Byakugan poderoso, de corto alcance y características similares al típico ojo blanco. Similares al de Hinata sí, pero en ciertos aspectos diferente.

Hima desarrollo un talento especial fuera del combate. Como recibía instrucciones de acupuntura y demás cuestiones caseras en sus visitas a la familia materna, ella consideró que su capacidad de ver los canales del chakra más allá de lo evidente podía servirle para luchar. Al tener un chakra más poderoso que los Hyuuga, ella podía canalizarlo a sus ojos para ver en forma más profunda en los cuerpos rivales. Micro puntos dentro de cada canal de chakra.

Así fue, como sumando lo aprendido de la acupuntura y su talento para ver en detalle el espíritu de los demás, pudo comenzar a practicar los distintos efectos causantes de presionar parcialmente ciertas zonas. En Teoría, si clavar una aguja en sectores específicos se utilizaba para relajar, curar o quitar tensión, insertar chakra concentrado en los sistemas circulatorios ajenos, podía cambiar las estructuras ya establecidas.

-Se puede manipular los recuerdos, ciertos aspectos físicos, o hasta la personalidad. –Había asegurado a su hermano mientras entrenaban- aunque….no se cual punto genera lo que sea.

Bolt se había prestado como conejillo de indias. Y en cierta forma Himawari había deseado específicamente eso. Tenía una ambición secreta que solo se podría concretar de esta forma. Entonces, con el hermano mayor exponiéndose a los experimentos de contacto. Ambos fueron construyendo una especie de "mapa", sobre los distintos efectos que se podían generar al presionar sobre zonas A, B, o tal vez C.

Descubrieron muchos datos útiles. Manipular memoria, sentimientos o incluso formas de anular o multiplicar los receptores del dolor. Se podía dejar ciego a un objetivo, también sordo o sin la capacidad del tacto. También se podía incrementar por escasos minutos la capacidad muscular o resistencia, forzando los canales del chakra tal como se logra una presión de agua mayor, cuando se aprieta parcialmente la salida de una manguera.

¿Se podía pelear con esas técnicas? La respuesta era difícil. Se necesitaba tener cierto tiempo de concentración y quietud que una batalla real no permitían. Pero eran útiles para manipular a personas tomadas con la guardia baja. Aun así, valiosas técnicas fueron las que consiguieron desarrollar.

Para Hima eran momentos hermosos. Estar con su hermano le otorgaba paz y alegría. Hacerse más fuerte para que él se sintiera orgulloso. Pedirle consejos sobre la vida diaria, escucharlo si tenía dificultades. Himawari recordaba esa tarde donde fue al cuarto de Bolt para decirle que empezaría a salir con Inojin. Lo pudo notar disperso. Que la escuchaba, pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía. Tuvo sospechas que algo extraño le ocurría, y al vigilarlo con más cuidado se encontró con el horror.

La noche donde Bolt y Sarada regresaron a la casa Uzumaki tarde. Cuando la joven Uchiha ingreso al cuarto de Himawari y se acostó sin hacer ruido. Hima despertó ante un ruido de exterior. Una puerta que se deslizaba y por un instante creyó que había sido la propia. Tuvo ganas de visitar el sanitario, y al salir por el pasillo para buscar alivio, pudo ver algo increíble. El momento justo, donde Sakura Uchiha abría la puerta de un cuarto que no era el de "invitados", para ingresar y no salir durante gran parte de la noche.

Esa mujer, la madre de Sarada-san, se había metido en la habitación de Bolt furtivamente.

Himawari se escondió dentro de su cuarto y esperó con ansiedad. ¿Acaso había ido a recriminarle alguna actitud con respecto a su hija? ¿No era algo impropio meterse en el cuarto de un joven a esa hora? ¿Qué rayos hacia metida ahí? ¿No conocía las consecuencias de ser descubierta en esa maniobra?

Desde esa noche, Himawari sintió que poco a poco se iba separando del ser a quien más amaba en el mundo. El más cercano, el que nunca la había abandonado desde niños. Su querido hermano. Esa mujer estaba tomando lo que no le pertenecía. Esa mujer incluso tomaba lo que en realidad pertenecía a su propia hija. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descarada? ¿Acaso no le bastaba con flirtear con su padre produciendo tristeza en su madre? ¿Además quería también a Bolt?

Desde entonces, Hima se vio incapaz de disfrutar los momentos donde no veía a su familia reunida. Inojin no era quien le interesaba realmente. Sus citas cada vez fueron más infrecuentes y menos esperadas. Hima se dedicó a entrenarse y a esperar que su hermano volviera a acercarse a ella. Que volvieran a tener esa complicidad, ese secreto, esa intimidad no compartida con nadie más.

Pero Bolt había cambiado, su personalidad había sufrido modificaciones permanentes. Ya no era ese hermano cariñoso y devoto. Ya no era ese joven que solo podía ver a Sarada Uchiha como la única. Hima a pesar de tener poca experiencia en hombres, tuvo la terrible sensación que Sakura Uchiha no era totalmente culpable de eso. Había algo más, algo de lo que Hima se culpaba personalmente. ¿Acaso sus entrenamientos de presión sobre el chakra tenía algo que ver? ¿Había ella modificado la personalidad de su hermano sin poder corregirla?

Tenía demasiadas dudas, y se sentía culpable.

En todo eso pensaba Himawari, esa tarde donde preparaba sus pertenencias para marcharse. Había recibido una misión lejana que debería cumplir junto a su equipo. Ese tiempo le serviría para reflexionar profundamente. ¿Acaso debía confesarle a Bolt sus sospechas? ¿Debía decirle que esa nueva personalidad había sido manipulada por su hermana menor? Bolt se veía más suelto, más desinhibido y peligroso. Parecía que había perdido su moral definitivamente. Que no tenía límites. ¿Y si los rumores que lo acusaron de la muerte de Kiba Inuzuka eran ciertos? Himawari sentía mucho miedo. Temor de perder el cariño de su hermano. Temor de perder la unión de su familia. Temor a que Sakura Uchiha lograra que sus padres se pelearan definitivamente.

Himawari tenía miedo…

Y lo peor de todo…

No estaba segura de saber qué punto presionar en el cerebro de Bolt, para recuperar al verdadero joven amable, alegre e inofensivo que alguna vez supo ser. No sabía si al intentar ayudarlo, lo trasformaría definitivamente en un monstruo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	9. CAPITULO 9

**CAPITULO 9: EL JUEGO**

Hatake Kakashi llevaba un retiro tranquilo.

Desde que trasfirió las responsabilidades del Hokage en Naruto, su vida había sido placentera y aburrida. Los periodos de paz, nunca fueron durante la infancia o adolescencia del peliplata, muy firmes ni duraderos. En general se caracterizaban por aldeas fingiendo pactos de no agresión, hasta encontrar la forma de atacar a sus adversarios extranjeros. Luego guerras, exterminio, fin del conflicto y reflexion. Todo en ciclos repetitivos y desgastantes. Kakashi recordaba perfectamente, como ciertos movimientos en las sombras habían reiniciado periodos de conflictos interminables en épocas anteriores.

El segundo Tsuchikage por caso, fue famoso en estos aspectos.

Su capacidad de ser indetectable y su virtud para lo furtivo le habían permitido forzar ataques en los límites de fronteras. Un sistema de conflicto que luego propiciaba guerras ventajosas. Y así, la historia enseñaba como los Kage de una u otras aldeas en tiempos distintos, utilizaban su astucia o poder para generar focos de guerra.

Sin embargo, algo pareció cambiar cuando Madara Uchiha y finalmente la diosa Kaguya fueron derrotados.

La paz fue posible, desde un punto de vista diplomático. Por primera vez en muchas generaciones los Kage y sus tropas compartieron un sitio sin masacrarse unos a otros. El liderazgo fuerte y tranquilo del joven Lord Kazekage, fue recompensado con una unión nunca antes vista. Ninjas de todas las aldeas aprendieron a ver en sus pares extranjeros, un aliado con quien podían contar. Mientras que Lady Tsunade y sus equipos médicos salvaron vidas de aldeas diferentes. También el Raikage y su fuerza, el Tsuchikage y su moral férrea, o la Mizukage con su talento extraordinario, escribieron páginas hermosas en los libros de la quinta guerra Shinobi. La más importante de todas.

Pero el corazón, el espíritu, y el alma de esta nueva paz; fue nada menos que su héroe más grande. Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi sucedió a Tsunade en el liderazgo. Y fue recibido en buenos términos entre el resto de los líderes. Se firmó un acuerdo económico y delimitados perfectamente los territorios de influencias, no se avizoraba nuevos focos de peleas en un futuro. Incluso los Samurai, inicialmente unidos como mediadores neutrales de la alianza, vieron su participación estéril de utilidad. Los ninjas por primera vez en la historia, no desconfiaban unos de otros. Era una gran oportunidad.

Pero los años pasaron, y aunque hubo una voluntad general de respetar lo pactado con honor, las misiones que involucraban ciertos problemas territorios extranjeros, lo complicaron todo. Los feudales aun daban las órdenes, aun proveían de la economía en las aldeas, y cuando algo irrumpía en sus placidas vidas, simplemente actuaban en consecuencia echando mano a sus Shinobi locales.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo cumplir con órdenes de robo o asesinato en tierra de aliados? ¿Cómo serle fiel al señor feudal, y al mismo tiempo no traicionar la paz que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido? Solo un hombre podía detener la ola de odio que podía comenzar a crecer por la contradicción. Solo uno. El héroe de los cinco países. Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi nunca fue un hombre orgulloso. Jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza sostenerse en un cargo que tarde o temprano lo obligaría a tomar decisiones difíciles. ¿Para qué continuar como líder, cuando la guerra era un futuro más que probable? Encontrar una solución era primordial, y evitar cualquier posible intento de sabotear la paz, lo más importante.

Sin embargo, la lealtad entre Shinobi de diferentes aldeas se fue invariablemente desgastando. La sangre derramada y los juramentos de revancha reverdecieron en cuanto los rumores de la vuelta a las misiones en el extranjero, ganaron los comentarios populares. La gente no olvidaba, que Kumo e Iwa se odiaban a muerte. Que Kiri no era confiable por su pasado sangriento. También no faltó en Konoha, quien tuviera ganas de ajustar cuentas con los ninjas de Suna, por la invasión que propició Orochimaru hace años. Y que tanto dolor causó con entre otras desgracias, el fallecimiento del tercer Hokage.

Kakashi anunció su dimisión al puesto, argumentando que Konoha debía necesariamente reconocer a Naruto Uzumaki como el séptimo líder de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Y el resto de los Kage, si bien esgrimieron alabanzas a las nuevas noticias, adoptaron con el paso de los años ciertas actitudes sospechosas. El tercer Tsuchikage Oonoki fue el primero en retirarse de su cargo, algo previsible por edad. Pero no tan esperado fue el retiro de la maestra Mizukage, quien argumentó que estaba cansada de tanto viaje y palabrería diplomática. Finalmente, lo que hizo a Kakashi sospechar que algo malo pasaría, fue el retiro abrupto del Raikage. Quien dejó al frente a Darui, un joven capaz pero tal vez no observado como sucesor en tiempo y espacio. Solo el Kazekage permaneció en su cargo, ya que su juventud y capacidad estaban en los más altos niveles. Además, era sabida su devoción y amistad por Naruto Uzumaki, su mejor amigo y aliado ahora entre los líderes de aldeas.

Paralelamente a un Naruto firmando una nueva alianza con todos los pares, Kakashi no se dejó atrapar por la ociosidad de ser un ninja retirado. Tenía redes de informantes entre los Jounnin al servicio de Naruto, y en las fuerzas especiales ANBU al mando de Sai. Y las novedades, no fueron nada alentadoras.

Los líderes anteriores del concilio de aldeas, habían jurado la paz mientras permanecieran en sus cargos. Y ahora retirados, con otros hombres o mujeres con el sombrero y el brillo de las luces del día, se disponían a formar una fuerza militar que cumplieran con esas misiones que legalmente no podrían. En resumen cada aldea Shinobi, tenía una aldea suplementaria que trabajaba en las sombras. Dirigidas por supuesto, por los anteriores dueños del puesto de Kage. Kakashi al enterarse, lo habló con la única mujer que podía. Tuvo que informarle todo a Tsunade Senju. Y fue la propia quinta Hokage, quien resolvió darle la idea que proyectaría el futuro:

-Me retire del puesto para no fracasar –dijo bebiendo en un bar cierta noche, cenando con Kakashi a solas- te puse al frente de todo, porque comprendías las dos partes de la moneda. Fuiste ANBU, y también Jounnin sensei. Lo comprenderás casi mejor que nadie.

-Naruto mantendrá la paz, estoy seguro de ello. –dijo el peliplata, aun no convencido de sus palabras.

-Naruto estará bien, en tanto y en cuanto no descubra la verdad. Eso le rompería el corazón.

-¿Qué verdad, Tsunade-sama?

-No existe la paz en nuestro mundo Kakashi…-dijo la mujer gravemente- desde que nacemos, fuimos entrenados por y para la guerra. Somos espadas con mente propia, es cierto. Pero un filo, solo sabe hacer lo que dicta su naturaleza….cortar.

-Naruto no es así.

-Pero no es el único jugador de este juego ¿Cierto?-sonrió la Kunoichi con amargura- Que el cielo nos ayude si algo llega a pasarle a ese muchacho. Porque nadie más podrá mantener la paz como él.

La quinta Hokage tenía razón, como casi siempre que apostaba a sus malos presagios. Kakashi tardó pocos meses en comprobar que efectivamente, la ex–líder intuía con acierto. Mientras los nuevos Kage continuaban sus reuniones pacificas en completa armonía, en la oscuridad los anteriores Kage conducían a cierto número de sus ninjas a cometer las misiones que requirieran los feudales en cuestión, sin importar el adonde, o a quien herían en el proceso.

Entonces, Hatake Kakashi hizo lo que nunca pudo hacer en el pasado. Hizo lo que adeudaba a su estudiante desde los tiempos de la academia. Protegerlo. Sasuke y Sakura ahora no tenían que ver en este asunto. Era Naruto quien estaba en peligro. Kakashi tenía que ayudarlo y para sumar dificultad, debía hacerlo a sus espaldas. Evitando que el joven Hokage sufriera las consecuencias de perder la fe en su camino Shinobi. Mientras Naruto buscaba la paz del mundo, su antiguo sensei debía detener los tambores silenciosos de quienes gestaban una nueva guerra.

Kakashi tomaba té en el traspatio de su casa, reflexionando calmadamente el pasado. Había actuado de modo que al ser descubierto, podía ameritar una acusación de traición. Pero siendo el anterior Hokage, había tenido la oportunidad de cubrir sus huellas lo mejor posible. Dejar ciertos fondos económicos apartados para su división de combate. Reclutar ninjas específicos de ramas determinadas, para la protección de la paz en Konoha. Kakashi y su "Raíz", habían abortado decenas de focos de conflictos en tierras del fuego. También dentro de Konoha, donde las acciones de ciertos ninjas podían poner en peligro la estabilidad de la aldea. Contaba entre sus mejores elementos, con Sai. Un hombre que tenía el liderazgo de los ANBU tradicionales, pero paralelamente trabajaba para la Raíz, filtrando información útil. Además de desviar la atención de los integrantes del grupo especial, cuanto tenían que cumplir ciertos cometidos sospechosos.

Algunos ninjas más problemáticos que otros, algunos con falencias y virtudes muy específicas. Pero cada hombre y mujer que había sido incorporado al grupo de Kakashi, tenía la plena conciencia de fidelidad a Konoha. Incluso llegarían a desobedecer al Hokage, con tal de salvar la paz de la aldea. Dispuestos a morir, dispuestos a ser tomado como traidores, dispuestos a una doble vida en una villa donde ojos y oídos lo registraban casi todo. ¿Había acertado Kakashi al formar una división de Shinobi a espaldas del poder del Hokage? algunas veces tenía sus dudas, pero cuando más parecía flaquear en su decisión, era el momento de echarle un vistazo a aquel joven que acababa de ingresar a su propia casa.

Boruto Uzumaki era nada menos que el hijo del Hokage. Un joven Shinobi que desde muy niño, vivió a la sombra de una leyenda como su padre. Las nuevas generaciones de ninjas, no se atrevían a creer cuando los más adultos que conocían a Naruto desde siempre, contaban que era el peor de la clase. Nadie se atrevía a decir en voz alta que fue rechazado de niño por ser jinchuriki. Y aunque lo dijeran con cierta culpa, pocos podían creerle al desafortunado comentarista. No era que se ocultara el pasado de Naruto Uzumaki, sino que simplemente la devoción que generó por su valiente aporte en la última guerra, borraron sus defectos del pasado hasta casi desaparecerlos. Haciéndolo una estatua viviente, convirtiéndolo en una especie de dios Shinobi. Un mito que aun perduraba y caminaba entre todos.

Contra todo eso, Boruto Uzumaki tuvo que crecer bajo la enorme sombra que proyectaba su padre. Y no fue fácil para el muchacho, que para colmo no contó con la mejor atención del líder de Konoha. La política y el papeleo de la oficina, absorbieron a Naruto hasta el punto del agotamiento. Mantener la paz mundial no era tarea fácil, y el Hokage que había sufrido la muerte de algunos amigos en la pasada guerra, ponía todo de sí para evitar que se repitiera. ¿Cómo podía pelear contra ninjas después de todo lo vivido? ¿Cómo podría luchar contra cualquiera aldea Shinobi, contando con amigos en todas ellas? La alianza debía mantenerse, a cualquier costo, y usando todo el tiempo que requiriera conseguirlo.

Boruto Uzumaki sufrió mucho. Y fue humillado gravemente en una pelea por exámenes para ascender a grado Chunnin. Kakashi lo observó con cuidado. Tan parecido a Naruto, tan dolido por no poder llamar la atención de su padre. Boruto era un joven que necesitaba una guía personal, ya que sus verdaderas habilidades serian focos de conflictos sino se ocultaban debidamente. Por ello, una de las primeras misiones de "Raíz", fue entrenar y ocultar del conocimiento de los Hyuuga, el desarrollo del Byakugan en Boruto Uzumaki.

-Kakashi-sama…-se inclinó levemente Bolt saludando a su líder- le pido una disculpa por venir a verlo.

-No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo Bolt…-sonrió el peliplata que ni cuando estaban a solas dejaba a la luz su ascendencia de rango- agradezco que tomes algo de tu tiempo libre, para visitar a tu tío.

El "tío" Kakashi, una forma familiar de tratar a un sujeto que era más un maestro que un pariente. Boruto había fichado por Raíz a los 15 años, y desde entonces había trabajado duro para ser parte valiosa de esa división. Pronto, las dudas de Kakashi sobre la verdadera capacidad del hijo de Naruto se disiparon. Se sintió, levemente sorprendido por el crecimiento acelerado en todos los ámbitos del combate y la estrategia. Bolt no era gritón e impertinente como lo fue Naruto, no tenía su fuerza ni su corazón puro. Pero era más listo, silencioso y calculador. Tenía una mirada de fingida inocencia, que ocultaba a un manipulador de escuela. Era el perfecto elemento para actuar en las sombras. Y había heredado de su padre un arma terrible. La voluntad irrenunciable de no rendirse jamás.

-tío Kakashi….lo siento….-acusó el muchacho sabiéndose solos, y se sentó junto al peliplata para hablar cara a cara- sé que esta situación no es recomendable, pero tengo poco tiempo.

Usualmente, los integrantes de Raíz no se conocían mutuamente. Todos reconocían al líder en Sai, y pocos sabían que el sexto Hokage lo orquestaba todo desde las sombras. Toda la división estaba ordenada en "células", solo tres o tal vez cuatro Shinobi que se conocían mutuamente formados en equipos. Pero no a los integrantes de otras ramas. Así entonces, si un grupo era capturado o descubierto, ni aun las más aberrantes torturas les harían delatar lo que no sabían. Era una medida de cuidado, y pocos la sobrepasaban entre los cuales se encontraba el hijo del Hokage. Sobre Boruto, Kakashi decidió ejercer un liderazgo más personal y estricto. Después de todo, tenía una de las misiones más importantes de todas. Dar protección y seguridad al séptimo Hokage, conjuntamente con su familia.

-Una visita de tanto en tanto a tu tío, -sonrió el peliplata apenas- no es mal vista, ni digna de sospecha. Adelante muchacho….habla que estoy escuchando.

Bolt le miró escéptico, y con una gotita surcándole el rostro. Sí que debía estar aburrido. Ni siquiera releer constantemente esa serie de libros ICHA ICHA lo sacaba adelante. Era difícil para ninjas activos desde tantos años como ex-Hokage, aceptar el retiro de manera completa. A veces Bolt se preguntaba si Kakashi no debía conseguirse una mujer y casarse. Estar solo era bastante pesado.

-Mi hermana tiene problemas….-dijo sin filtros el rubio, luego de un rato- y no puedo ir a ayudarla. Estoy siendo vigilado. Levantaría sospechas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? –Consulto el peliplata- según supe, mi sobrina es suficientemente fuerte para salir de lo que sea.

-Esta vez no… –Añadió Bolt- y solicito ayuda de otra célula de Raíz, para protegerla.

Después de eso, solo el silencio. Kakashi permitió que Bolt le informara de todos los eventos acontecidos en los últimos meses. Al parecer, la situación de Sakura se había complicado de sobremanera. Y los Hyuuga estaban a punto de desatar un desastre al intentar conservar el Byakugan solo para los de su clan. Los movimientos de Bolt para resolver ambos asuntos, así como el asunto de Kiba Inuzuka parecían demasiado terminantes para Kakashi.

-tu padre jamás hubiese hecho nada de esto…-le dijo el ex-Hokage con sinceridad, luego de escucharlo por más de una hora –y ahora me pides que intervenga. Conoces las reglas, no debemos ser descubiertos.

-yo no soy como mi padre….-le respondió duramente Bolt- y nunca lo seré. Pero hasta el árbol más frondoso, tiene raíces feas, profundas y oscuras. Ellas lo alimentan y sostienen. No me pida flores a mí, que soy solo una simple raíz.

Otra vez algo de silencio. Kakashi no aprobaba esos métodos, pero no podía evitar recordar que ninjas como Ibiki Morino en la división de torturas, o Anko Mitarashi cuando trabajaba en espionaje fuera de Konoha actuaban igual o peor. ¿En que se modificaba en uno u otro caso? Tal vez la juventud de Boruto. Tal vez ese rostro tan similar a Naruto. Era como ver un ángel, actuando como el mismo demonio. Y para peor, siendo mortalmente efectivo en su tarea.

-Hanabi Hyuuga no será una molestia. –Apuntó Bolt a su líder- ella sabe de raíz, pero tal vez solo descubrió alguna célula aislada. Además su cuerpo y su mente, pronto estarán bajo mi control. Me encargaré de moldearla perfecto, para que sea fiel y obediente al Hokage. Con eso concluiré mi misión.

Las técnicas de manipulación mental eran efectivas. Kakashi había recibido informes de Sai y del propio Boruto sobre lo que su Byakugan especial podía hacer. Hanabi Hyuuga no debía morir, ya que descabezar al clan más poderoso de la aldea asesinándola, causaría muchos problemas. Pero tenerla como una aliada, aun contra su voluntad, sería estupendo tácticamente. Ya nadie podría discutir el liderazgo de Naruto en la aldea de la hoja. Manipulación, un pensamiento que le recordó a Kakashi cierto asunto desagradable:

-Sakura fue mi estudiante…-le dijo Kakashi al joven Uzumaki- y lo que le has hecho no me agrada. Pero los informes de Sai, fueron concluyentes. Tus métodos aunque brutales y peligrosos, son igualmente efectivos. Pero recuerda, no te entrené para que usaras el poder en tu beneficio personal. Lo hice, porque prometiste defender Konoha con tu vida. Ya ha sufrido demasiado Bolt, déjala ir.

El muchacho de puso de pie. De brazos cruzados caminaba por el jardín del traspatio escuchando las reprimendas de su maestro. A Kakashi si podía escuchar. Era Hatake Kakashi quien lo había entrenado y protegido. Era quien no lo dejó tirado cuando todos reían de él, por la derrota en los exámenes Chunnin.

-Lo siento sensei, –admitió Bolt- no puedo mentirle diciendo que Sakura es solo una misión más. Tal vez sea o no, solo una cuestión física mi relación con ella. Pero también, está el asunto de Sarada-chan. No puedo dejar que el cerdo de su padre la manipule de esa forma. Y aunque lo permitiera…. ¿qué detendrá a ese sujeto para seguir haciendo lo que quiere? Es alguien incontrolable. Usted se resiste admitir que más tarde o temprano, tendremos que matarlo.

Kakashi sabía que Bolt tenía razón. Los preceptos de raíz eran lograr la paz y el orden para apoyar a Naruto. Pero Sasuke Uchiha, en toda su larga vida nunca había sido un sujeto confiable o responsable. Se la pasaba lejos de Konoha, haciendo quien sabía que, y sin respetar ningún tipo de organización. ¿Realmente seria fiel a Naruto por siempre? ¿Acaso no enloquecería como lo hizo Uchiha Madara hace décadas? No había garantía de nada. Y a Kakashi le dolía admitir que su antiguo estudiante era peligroso. Sasuke Uchiha, cuando algo no se cumplía tal cual su deseo, se volvía irracional y peligroso. Y paradójicamente, el único ninja que podía detenerlo en combate, era quien menos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Nada menos que su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sakura es inalcanzable para ti –Le dijo Kakashi para que Bolt no se metiera en problemas- es una mujer casada y provocaría dificultades con tu padre. Pero entiendo que has cumplido con la misión que te fue asignada. Sakura no debía convertirse en amante de tu padre, y con tu intervención ya no ocurrirá. Ahora en cuanto a tu posición, no te quiero en medio de un conflicto con Uchiha Sasuke. Perderte, sería un duro golpe para nuestra organización. Y sobre todo para tu familia.

-¿Perderme? –sonrió el joven y a Kakashi le supo a dificultades- Kakashi-sensei no debe preocuparse. Me agrada mi trabajo, me gusta saber que protejo a mi familia. Pero tenga en cuenta una cosa, Sarada-chan es mi amiga desde hace demasiado tiempo. Prácticamente, es mi familia.

-¿y que harás cuando sepa lo que hiciste con su madre? Porque en una aldea ninja, tarde o temprano todo se sabe.

-será mejor que dejarla en manos del imbécil de su padre. –apuntó decidido el rubio – y si me odia por lo que hice, al menos tendrá la libertad de elegir a quien odiar, o a quien amar.

Las conversaciones nunca fueron fáciles. Boruto tenía un corazón rebelde, aunque nunca le había faltado sacrificio personal. Kakashi sin embargo notaba, que el asunto de las mujeres Uchiha era una tecla sensible en el joven Shinobi. Y que le desagradaba demasiado Sasuke. Aunque tal vez no estaba viendo lo general de este asunto. Si actuaba para evitar que Sasuke se saliera con la suya, podía enfrentarse con un sujeto al cual no podía derrotar. Y si recurría a Naruto, siendo el único que tal vez podría, develaría su relación clandestina con Sakura. Algo que Kakashi sabia seria doloroso para Naruto. ¿La mujer que amó durante toda su adolescencia, amante de su hijo? Ni siquiera Kakashi, podía imaginarse como terminaría todo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hinata abandonó la aldea dos días después de haber tenido esa conversación perturbadora con Bolt. Su hijo había prometido ir a por Hanabi en 48 horas, pero pasados los 3 días aun no tenía el tiempo para cumplir ese trabajo. Ahora mismo, la esposa del Hokage sabía que tanto su hijo como su marido habían partido de la aldea para ese "entrenamiento especial". ¿Qué podía esperarse de aquella pelea? Hinata no quería ni pensar en donde terminaría todo. Sin embargo, por lo pronto tenía otro asunto más peligroso por atender.

Desde la noche anterior, había estado vigilando implacablemente a Boruto para esperar que saliera de Konoha en busca del refugio en los bosques. Tenía toda la intención de seguirlo, el plan de evitar que continuara dañando a su hermana Hanabi. En resumen, Hinata no deseaba ver a sufrir a su hermana menor. Era cierto que ella no se había comportado bien. Pero no podía evitar sentir que era incorrecto y peligroso seguir manteniéndola cautiva. ¿Qué pasaría cuando los ancianos del clan Hyuuga comenzaran a sospechar de ese "largo entrenamiento" que la líder estaba tomando fuera de la aldea? el asunto no podía retrasarse más. Para bien o mal, debía Hanabi regresar a Konoha.

Hinata partió de la aldea, cuidando que nadie sospechara ni siquiera sus pasos. Durante los 10 kilómetros que tuvo de viaje por los bosques, la mujer pensaba y repensaba las diferentes circunstancias que la llevaron a esa horrible situación.

Todo comenzó a transgredirse a pocos años del nacimiento de Himawari. Fue cuando las famosas reuniones con los Uchiha se hicieron una costumbre. Hinata nunca tuvo nada contra Sakura. Tampoco con la pequeña Sarada que era amiga de su hijo Bolt, prácticamente desde la cuna. Pero las constantes faltas del Sasuke Uchiha, crearon un vacío que hizo temblar al matrimonio Uzumaki. Era evidente para Hinata, que Sakura tenía problemas maritales con el "amor de su vida" y peor aún, enfrente tenía a un hombre que la había amado y deseado desde la niñez. Hinata comenzó a sufrir, con esas sonrisas cómplices de los viejos amigos. Con las historias del equipo 7 que no la involucraban a ella. Hinata pronto se vio aislada. Viviendo en medio de un vínculo entre su marido y Sakura Uchiha, que poco a poco tomaba más y más fuerza. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Hasta dónde llegarían?

Hinata se sintió incapaz de reclamarle a Naruto cosa alguna. Básicamente no sabía si eran los propios celos que la hacían ver esa relación de su marido con la mujer de Uchiha, o simplemente se habían reavivado los fuegos que hace años pudieron terminar con Sakura y Naruto casados. Dejándola a ella completamente sola. ¿Era amistad? ¿Era amor no reconocido? Hinata nunca pudo confrontar a Naruto para saberlo. Tuvo miedo, mucho temor de que forzar la situación terminara por romper el matrimonio que tanto le había costado conseguir. Amaba a su marido, lo amaba profundamente y no quería perderlo.

Cometió un par de errores graves. Uno estuvo relacionado con la ingesta habitual de sake, y el otro error, fue confiar en un ex-compañero de equipo, a quien Hinata consideraba tan solo un buen amigo. Kiba Inuzuka no era su amigo sincero. Solo era un donjuán que vio la oportunidad de tirarse a una mujer a quien había deseado desde hacía muchos años. Hinata confió, y el resultado fue despertar desnuda en brazos de un hombre que no era su amado esposo. ¡Que locura! ¡Que error! Había cometido el peor crimen que una esposa podía realizar. Cometió adulterio, y lo hizo de una manera que podía propiciar lo que siempre había temido. Ahora Naruto, si acaso tenía una relación clandestina con Sakura Uchiha, tenía la real excusa para oficializar un rompimiento.

Peleas en el hogar, falta casi total de contacto sexual. Tensión de un padre con su hijo mayor. Y para colmo de males, aquel desgraciado descubrimiento en los fallidos exámenes Chunnin de Boruto. Su hijo mayor contra las apariencias, tenía oculto en el azul de sus ojos un poderoso Byakugan. Hinata palideció al darse cuenta, y dio gracias a todos los dioses que nadie en todo el estadio notara la visión activada a fuerza por su hijo. Fue derrotado, y su secreto quedó a salvo. Al menos por un tiempo.

Desde aquel descubrimiento, Hinata hizo todo lo posible por ocultar ese secreto. No era desconocido para la mujer, las consecuencias que podían atraer que fuera publico el arma nueva de su hijo. Himawari también lo tenía, y despertarlo fue rápido cuando fue consiente de como canalizar chakra directamente a sus ojos. Así con sus hijos en riesgo de muerte, Hinata tuvo que hacerles jurar secreto sobre sus poderes y entrenarlos con todo el corazón. Para que tuvieran la suficiente fuerza e inteligencia para pasar desapercibidos.

Hinata por fin llegó a la zona de bosque, donde la cabaña estaba encallada. Allí dentro estaba su hermana menor Hanabi. Una mujer a quien Hinata adoraba, pero había sentido el puñal de la traición por mano de ella como con nadie. Fue Hanabi quien se erigió como confidente, cuando la mujer Uzumaki describía los detalles de sus infortunios diarios. Las sospechas sobre la infidelidad de Naruto. El vicio del sake. La noche donde Kiba se comportó como un animal. Donde se aprovechó la debilidad de una mujer sufriendo. Y finalmente el secreto de sus hijos. El Byakugan del cual los Hyuuga no eran dueños, y no debían esterarse.

De pronto, todo pareció arreglarse. Sakura dejo de relacionarse tan estrechamente con Naruto. El lord Hokage comenzó a recuperar el deseo por su esposa y hasta los niños parecían más empáticos. Los Uzumaki recuperaron durante un breve tiempo la tranquilidad. Aunque ese edén, poco tuvo de duración particular.

Primero Kiba, que intento interferir en el matrimonio de Hinata enterando al Hokage de lo pasado. Fue asesinado, y la mujer tuvo la sensación que Boruto había tenido algo que ver. Luego Hanabi, que no satisfecha con pretender posesionarse del Bolt, planeaba además asesinar a Himawari. ¿Cómo pudo suceder tal desgracia? ¿Cómo pudo Hanabi su propia hermana, traicionarla así?

Hinata aun después de todo, sentía compasión por su hermana. Sentía que lo que había hecho Bolt con ella era demasiado cruel. Pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de reconocer que su hijo mayor había tenido el valor de actuar como ella misma no podía. Protegió a su familia. Lo hizo sin dudar. Cuando Hinata observaba a Bolt, veía a una terrible versión de su esposo Naruto en la juventud. Un adolescente peligroso y brutal. Sin culpas, sin resquemores. Alguien que haría lo que fuera por conservar a sus seres queridos. Que mataría a quien fuera, que pasaría por el mismo infierno con tal de conservar a sus seres amados. Le temía, y al mismo tiempo le admiraba. El mundo era brutal y sanguinario. Y Boruto Uzumaki estaba preparado para responder con igual nivel de agresividad.

-Kami….-dijo la mujer al abrir la puerta de la cabaña y encontrarla vacía.

Las huellas en la entrada indicaban que Hanabi había huido. Y al activar su Byakugan, Hinata pudo notar que el rumbo tomado por su desafortunada hermana, había pasado sin querer de la sartén al fuego, sin escalas. Algunos kilómetros más allá, los ojos de la mujer Uzumaki revelaron el horror. Los guardias que debían proteger a la líder Hyuuga, estaban rodeándola y sometiéndola. Hinata no conocía la verdad, pero la suponía. Todo tenía que ver con Bolt, de alguna forma había logrado ganarse la lealtad de esos miserables traidores. Los guardias del clan Hyuuga, estaban violando a su propia líder como si se tratara de una asquerosa ramera.

Hinata fue corriendo entre los árboles. Furiosa, sorprendida, totalmente desconcertada. ¡¿Qué rayos le estaban haciendo?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a tanto?! Un grupo de malditos aprovechándose de Hanabi-neechan. ¡PAGARIAN CON SU VIDA!

Minutos después, Hinata descendió sobre ellos como una flecha. Todos se encontraban desnudos y tomando turnos para someter a su víctima. Mientras que uno de los sujetos tenia sujetos los brazos de Hanabi contra el suelo, el otro arrodillado en tierra aprovechaba para follarla duramente. La tenía sujeta de los muslos, y un tercero del grupo de depravados obligaba a la joven a chuparle su sucio pene, usando la boca de la joven como si fuera un coño.

Hinata no lo dudó un segundo, sus dos primeros golpes le reventaron el corazón al único Shinobi que miraba desde lejos la escena de violación. Atacado por la espalda y distraído por el cuadro frente a sus ojos, el sujeto murió sin apenas notar el ataque. El resto del equipo apenas si pudo reaccionar ante la cercanía de la muerte. Hinata pateó duro al primero, alejándolo de su posición dominante entre las piernas de Hanabi, para luego golpear mortalmente con su mano derecha en forma de filo, cortando internamente la carótida de quien tenía tomada por los brazos a su hermana. Un ataque preciso aquí, otro corte por allá, y los cuatro guardias que habían abusado de su propia líder ahora yacían muertos.

Pasaron algunas horas desde el suceso. Hinata había llevado a su hermana en brazos directo a la cabaña. Y los únicos susurros que pudo entender de la líder Hyuuga, tenían poco de lógica o razón. Hanabi parecía autista, los trapos que habían quedado de sus ropas eran inservibles. Hinata tuvo que vestirla parcialmente con prendas de los muertos, a los cuales dejo tirados como animales. Era la primera vez, que asesinaba a sangre fría. Hinata nunca había llegado tan lejos, ni siquiera en sus misiones con el antiguo equipo de Kurenai-sensei. Ni siquiera tenía idea cuánto daño podía causar estando furiosa. Cuan fácil podía asesinar. Sin lugar a dudas le había afectado de sobremanera ver a su pequeña hermana, siendo abusada por cuatro sujetos asquerosos. Nadie los extrañaría. Los muy cerdos habían obtenido su merecido.

-Onee-sama….-susurro Hanabi entre sus brazos- onee-sama….

-Hanabi-neechan…. –le respondió la Hyuuga mayor- lo siento tanto. Nunca quise que…

-me duele….me duele mucho….-dijo aturdida la víctima.

Hinata no le entendía. Ya le parecía bastante chocante sostener a su hermana en brazos. Tenerla semidesnuda y completamente pringada de semen. Su cuerpo sudado, lleno de golpes y cortadas. Sangrando y agotado. ¿Se refería a sus heridas? ¿Las cortadas en el cuerpo escocían duramente? Tenía que curarla, y lo haría.

-ya llegamos….-le dijo Hinata cuando atravesaron la puerta de la cabaña- yo voy a curarte.

-me duele…..onee-san ayúdame. Es mi culpa, pero me duele mucho.

Hinata intento limpiarla, la ubicó sobre la mesa donde supo estar Hanabi atada y cautiva. Comenzó por reacomodar el hombro lesionado de la joven. Luego cubrió algunas heridas y limpio lo que pudo del cuerpo. El olor a semen y sangre era intenso, y Hinata sabía que no iba a poder quitárselo solo con una limpieza superficial.

-Aquí cerca tenemos un pequeño lago, -le dijo a su hermana menor- te llevaré para bañarte.

-¡No!….no me saques de aquí….-balbuceó Hanabi autista- el me advirtió que no saliera. El me advirtió que me harían daño.

Hinata podía figurarse que hablaba de Bolt. De alguna manera había quebrado totalmente a Hanabi, al punto que ni pudo defenderse bien contra los cuatro patanes que la capturaron. Y el dolor que le había generado, apenas si se podía concebir en tamaño y extensión. Por una parte, Hinata pensaba que su propio hijo se había convertido en un monstruo. Pero también recordaba lo que originalmente la impulsó a venir en busca de Hanabi.

-Te llevaré y volveremos aquí después –le anuncio con una voz más firme para que obedeciera- nadie te hará daño en tanto obedezcas.

Hinata no sabía dónde salieron esas palabras que conjugaban con un tipo de "orden". Pero la reacción de Hanabi fue asentir y guardar silencio. Era como si respondiera fiel a su hermana mayor después de tantos años de soberbia sensación de superioridad. Hinata además recordaba…

Que su hija Himawari, había sido atacada salvajemente en medio de la misión en la frontera con el país del rayo. Los propios miembros de su equipo, sumados a 3 integrantes del clan Hyuuga fueron los culpables. Hima había defendido su vida como pudo, pero finalmente terminó por ser rescatada por un equipo de fuerzas especiales ANBU que la apoyaron a tiempo. Aun así, la trajeron en malas condiciones y aun yacía en el hospital recuperándose. Pudo ser peor, si Himawari no hubiese sido tan fuerte. O si acaso esos ANBU no llegaban a tiempo. Los altos mandos de la aldea se preguntarían en los días siguientes, sobre el origen y motivo de ese ataque. Pero Hinata lo sabía. Así como también suponía que su hijo Bolt, era quien había intervenido para salvar la vida de su hermana.

-los asesinos enviados contra mi hija, fallaron…-le dijo Hinata a una adormecida Hanabi que se dejaba llevar en brazos sin moverse- ella ha regresado a salvo. A pesar de todo.

-es fuerte….-sonrió apenas la Hyuuga más joven- mi sobrina es fuerte. La has entrenado bien Onee-san.

-no…-le advirtió Hinata seriamente- fue Bolt-kun quien la ha protegido. Por su hermana, es capaz de todo. No permitirá jamás que la asesinen. Matara a quien sea, acabara con todos.

-tu hijo….también te ama a ti. –Le susurró adormecida Hanabi- asesinó a Kiba Inuzuka por ti. Me advirtió que si algo le ocurría a su hermana, madre o padre, mi clan lo pagaría muy caro.

Hubo un momento de silencio y reflexión. Hinata tenía mucho para reprocharle a Boruto por sus actitudes. Pero también, no tenía ningún reparo en admitir que le agradecía muchas de las cosas pasadas. Sin la intervención de Bolt, tal vez Naruto se hubiera separado de ella. Tal vez Hima estaría muerta. Tal vez el clan Hyuuga hubiese propiciado una revolución como intentaron hace décadas los Uchiha. O tal vez….hubiesen sido exterminados como lo fueron hace tiempo, los guerreros del sharingan. Todos esos eventos había prevenido Boruto. Aun salvaje y peligroso en su accionar.

-es solo un niño…-aseguro Hinata un poco asustada por la afirmación de su hermana y sus propios razonamientos.

-no lo es….-balbuceó apenas la líder Hyuuga- nunca más.

Se quedó finalmente dormida. Hinata logró asearla lo mejor que pudo, luego de llevarla al lago y sumergirse junto a ella. Aunque estaban tranquilas y sin peligro aparente, las últimas palabras de Hanabi le llenaban de estupor. ¿Qué rayos le había hecho? ¿Cómo pudo doblegarla hasta este punto? Hanabi parecía un conejillo asustado. Incluso en sus palabras, había un dejo de justificación a las acciones brutales de su torturador. ¿Qué pasaría a continuación? ¿Había sido Bolt en persona quien fue a rescatar a su hermana? ¿Dónde estaban, tanto Bolt como Naruto?

Hinata se tomó una hora más. Tratando de curar las heridas en su hermana y cobijarla lo mejor posible. Incluso la despertó brevemente, para ayudarla alimentarse un poco cuando regresaron a la cabaña. El cansancio y la tensión la tenían muy debilitada. Para cuando terminó su tarea de curación en el cuerpo de su hermana, Hinata decidió regresar a Konoha antes del anochecer. Era consiente que ahora no había nadie que impidiera a Hanabi su escape. Como también suponía que la mujer no volvería a intentar escaparse. Hinata detectó en los canales de chakra de Hanabi, muchas punciones extrañas que seguramente tenían como origen las técnicas de presión parcial de su hijo. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que detenerlo. Había que encontrar la manera de frenar esta escalada de daño.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Boruto Uzumaki caminó por el pasillo del hospital tensionado. Acababa de dar una visita a su hermana menor en la habitación correspondiente. Ella tendría que pasar todavía un par de semanas para ser dada de alta. Los cretinos que Sai-sensei envió para asistir a Himawari, apenas si habían logrado salvarla. Llegaron demasiado tarde y casi la encontraron muerta. Si acaso Boruto supiera la identidad de esos imbéciles, les haría pagar su ineficiencia. Así como hubiese deseado tener cara a cara a los malditos Hyuuga que fueron enviados a matar a Hima. Por fortuna para ellos, ya eran cadáver. O sufrirían un destino peor que la muerte misma.

Bolt tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado. También una rodilla dañada y variados golpes por todo el cuerpo. Se había hecho atender por Sakura, que hizo todo lo posible por cerrar las heridas más graves. Tuvieron una profunda conversación mientras tanto, y quedaron de verse para arreglar los pendientes que referían a Sarada y a Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero mientras tanto, la pelea con su padre el Hokage, estuvo lejos de ser un combate amistoso. Lo hicieron con intensidad, lo hicieron como lo deben hacer dos rivales respetables. Bolt no sentía rencor por haber perdido. Porque una derrota no se mide por quien termina de pie en este tipo de batallas. En pocas palabras, Bolt había conseguido aquel objetivo que fue a buscar cuando incitó a su padre a pelear. Perder una pelea tácticamente, para ganar la guerra general de lo dialectico. Así podía resumirse aquel enfrentamiento con el ninja más poderoso del mundo. Nada menos que su padre. Uzumaki Naruto.

Boruto pensaba en ir a su casa, visitar a su madre y luego hacerse cargo de ir a por Hanabi. Cuando un grupo de individuos dirigidos por Shikamaru Nara le cortaron el paso abruptamente:

-Uzumaki Boruto….

-Consejero Nara….-respondió el joven con solicitud -¿A qué se debe el honor de su compañía?

-Acompáñame… –Le dijo el moreno fríamente- tenemos que hablar en privado.

La actitud de los hombres que rodeaban a Bolt, no dejaron dudas que no era un pedido opcional. Era como si estuviera siendo arrestado. Y aunque el rubio Uzumaki sabía que podía presentar una queja formal para enterarse de los cargos, Shikamaru conocía de leyes lo suficiente como para encontrar la manera de hacer legal el interrogatorio que pretendía. Así que, ¿para qué perder tiempo resistiéndose? Además, Bolt ya quería enterarse de porque razón Shikamaru lo había hecho seguir por ese equipo Shinobi todos estos días pasados.

30 minutos después, en una sala baja de la torre Hokage, Bolt se encontraba cómodamente sentado en un cuarto solo ocupado por dos sillas y una mesa en el centro. Sobre ella, una hoja blanca y un lápiz. Desde que llegó ahí, Bolt estaba solo y en silencio. 10 minutos sin que nadie atravesara la puerta para comenzar la serie de preguntas. ¿Qué pretendía el consejero con este interrogatorio?

Finalmente, Shikamaru Nara ingreso al lugar acompañado de Ino Yamanaka. Entonces Boruto comenzó a comprender por donde irían los disparos. Era indudable, que la mujer había leído un poco más de la mente de Sakura Uchiha de lo usual. Mientras destrababa el Genjutsu de Sasuke que la pelirosa había comentado con Bolt, también conoció la exacta relación que esa mujer tenía con él. ¿Pero que querían hacer con esos datos?

-sé que eres más listo que tu padre….-anuncio Shikamaru- así que no debo decirte que hacer a partir de ahora. –Acercó más la hoja a la zona donde Bolt tenía ambos brazos apoyados en la mesa- quiero una lista completa de los Shinobi que trabajaron para limpiar las pruebas del caso Kiba Inuzuka. Además, me darás los nombres de los ANBU que te ayudaron a rescatar a tu hermana.

-¿Y por razón tendría que haber una lista de ninjas?

-Porque estoy seguro que esa lista que me darás, coincidirá en gran parte con los Shinobi bajo sospecha de traición que estamos investigando. Existen razones para creer, que una organización secreta a espaldas del Hokage, está operando en esta aldea. Y pretendo evitar que una nueva "Raíz" como la que lideraba el consejero Danzou Shimura, emerja para causar el caos.

Boruto reflexiono con cuidado. Shikamaru era un hombre inteligente. Las mentiras no ayudarían a sacarlo de este aprieto. Era indudable que la excesiva limpieza del asunto Kiba, le hizo entrar en sospechas. Pero tampoco había revelado cuanto conocía de la información requerida. Si le daba algo, cualquier cosa por pequeña que fuese, estaría en cierta forma dando solides a la sospecha de Shikamaru. Por lo tanto, no debía mostrar ninguna de sus cartas diplomáticas. Debía negociar en soledad. Boruto sabía que si era puesto en libertad por algún "alto mando", estaría dándole una punta de investigación a sus enemigos. Y la clave de "Raíz" era mantenerla totalmente anónima. Un mito, un dato incomprobable.

-supongo que a esto debo el haber estado siendo perseguido por un equipo de ninjas desde hace semanas –Indicó Bolt tranquilamente- creí que mi padre desconfiaba de mí nuevamente. Pero no podía ser-sonrió apenas- él siempre es muy sincero. Y sus promesas se cumplen.

-mientras que tú, -añadió Ino cruzada de brazos a un costado- le has traicionado de la peor manera. Nunca imagine que fueras un maldito cerdo. Apenas puedo creer lo ocurrido.

La rutina del interrogador "malo" y el "bueno" dio inicio. Anko-sensei había sido muy instructiva en esos recursos. La clave era aumentar la presión por ambos lados. Que el sujeto interrogado se quiebre. Que se cobije con uno u otro interrogador. Particularmente, Bolt hubiese pensado que Ino-sama seria la "buena". Porque se veía bien, porque era sensual y hasta maternal si lo pretendía. Mientras que Shikamaru interpretaría un mejor "malo". Tal vez el intercambio era para despistarlo. En realidad no importaba. Ya que nada de eso funcionaba cuando el sometido tenía armas de negociación. Algo que tanto Ino como Shikamaru, no tenían modo de saber con anterioridad.

-llamar a tu padre no servirá muchacho….-le dijo Shikamaru en medio de la lluvia de preguntas- créeme, es quien menos te conviene que se entere de este interrogatorio.

-¿y por qué razón? –consultó fingiendo solicitud Bolt- no tengo nada que ocultar. No tengo nombres, para esa lista imaginaria que el consejero quiere.

-tal vez no lo sepas niño….-le dijo Mosqueada Ino- pero Sakura se quitó un Genjutsu instalado en su mente, gracias a mí. Además de liberarla, en su mente vi muchas cosas. Y tú eres el principal culpable de muchas de ellas.

-no tenía idea que mi intimidad fuera una cuestión de estado. –Apuntó tranquilamente Boruto no dejándose llevar fácil- supongo que pretenden sacarme una…. ¿confesión? de acuerdo, lo admito. Mantengo una relación secreta con una mujer casada. No sabía que eso fuera de tanto interés para personas como ustedes. ¿Algo más?

-solo esto….-presionó Shikamaru mientras Ino no sabía que más decir por la ligereza de Bolt- que violaste a la mejor amiga de tu padre. Además de madre de tu novia. Puedes ser acusado solo por eso, y pasar el resto de tu vida en prisión.

-ex-novia…

-novia o ex-novia no importa. –proseguía el Nara que sentía se le escapaba su oportunidad de conseguir datos sobre la organización clandestina- violaste a una mujer y serás acusado penalmente por ello.

-y seguramente ustedes tienen… ¿pruebas? –Sonrió Bolt apenas- ¿o solo van de puerta en puerta acusando a la gente sin motivo? ¿Acaso la señora Uchiha, ha presentado un acusación formal?

-no necesitamos más que leer tu mente para hallar pruebas. –Anunció el Nara satisfecho- allí encontraremos lo necesario. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta se pueda hallar la memoria de cuando asesinaste a Kiba.

-la excusa perfecta para buscar lo que realmente les interesa. ¿Cierto? –Dijo el Uzumaki- aunque para esto necesitan una orden firmada por el Hokage. Digo, para autorizar una extracción mental. ¿O es que nadie respeta las leyes en estos días?

-El maldito es bueno…- pensaba Shikamaru –no avanzamos casi nada.

Conocía al dedillo de leyes y no se dejaba presionar. Lo habían estado cercando dialécticamente durante casi dos horas. Y el siempre parecía fresco. Boruto parecía estar guardando demasiado. Y aunque se veía notablemente cansado, no decaía en actitud.

-¿estás dispuesto a abrir el juego hacia tu padre? –Dijo Ino- porque te aseguro que no le será lindo saber el asunto de Sakura.

-¿están ustedes dispuestos a seguir hasta el final? –Consultó Bolt sonriente- porque también tengo mucho que contar si se trata de intimidades. ¿Creen que son los únicos que pueden jugar este juego?

-¡¿ACASO NOS AMENAZAS NIÑO-IDIOTA?! –Bufó Ino furiosa- ME ESTAS PROVOCANDO DEMASIADO. Y PUEDO TRASFORMAR TÚ CEREBRO EN MANTEQUILLA CALIENTE. SERA MEJOR QUE HABLES AHORA.

Shikamaru miro a su compañera sorprendido. Ella había perdido la paciencia primero. Había perdido el juego y podía ser aun peor sino se controlaba. Según Shikamaru, era tonto perder la oportunidad de explorar el terreno de ese grupo clandestino. El Nara suponía que Boruto era parte de ellos, y necesitaba más nombres para atraparlos a todos. ¿Quién estaba al mando? ¿Alguien en el consejo de clanes? ¿Algún ex–Hokage? ¿Cómo se comunicaban? ¿Cómo pudo Bolt cruzar medio país para rescatar a su hermana? ¿Cómo logró asesinar a Kiba y limpiar todas las pruebas?

-ohh….Ino-sama…-dijo con voz suave Boruto mirándola seductoramente- seguramente tío Sai debe disfrutar muchísimo esta faceta agresiva suya, en lo privado. ¿Le gusta a usted estar al mando? ¿Le hace sentir poderosa? No tengo ningún problema con ello. Pienso que la mujer poderosa, es sin dudas muy sexi.

Ino intentaba recuperar el profesionalismo, pero era difícil. Su temperamento estaba saliendo a flote cuando veía a ese rubio imbécil, regodearse de haber violado a su amiga. Era cierto que Ino había observado la evidente entrega y placer que sucedió a la violación. Sakura se había convertido en amante de Boruto por propia voluntad. Pero el inicio, le hacía mucho ruido. ¿De qué mas era capaz ese joven? Tenía que detenerlo de alguna manera. No podía quedar libre. Según Shikamaru había asesinado a Kiba. Y ahora también quedaría libre de violar a Sakura. No podía suceder. Aunque fuera el hijo de Naruto, aunque le partiera el corazón al Hokage, su hijo era un criminal y tenía que pagar. ¿Pero cómo?

Todos quedaron en silencio. Bolt sabía que estaba a punto de salirse con la suya. Cuando las palabras finales de Shikamaru lo sorprendieron y preocuparon:

-bien, -dijo el Nara poniéndose de pie y amagando a salir- supongo que tocará interrogar a tu madre. Debes saber que acaba de llegar a Konoha, con la líder Hanabi Hyuuga en sus brazos. Al parecer sufrió un tipo de ataque. Tendremos que preguntarle a Hinata-sama sobre estos nombres que te niegas a dar. Seguro que ella, tendrá más para decir que tú.

¿Qué hacia Hanabi en Konoha? ¿Cómo pudo su madre traicionarlo? Bolt por primera vez se paralizó. ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Hinata lo había vendido tal como Hanabi había dicho? Era un momento crucial. Un momento en el que todo lo trabajado, podía caerse como un castillo de arena. Era el momento de jugar ese peligroso juego. Ese que solo triunfan los mejores integrantes…

De una tierra de traidores.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	10. CAPITULO 10

**CAPITULO 10: ALMA DE KUNOICHI**

Bolt tuvo un momento de parálisis. Mientras Shikamaru hacía tiempo hablando cosas sin importancia con Ino en el mismo cuarto. El objetivo del Nara era estudiar las reacciones del hijo de Naruto, que por primera vez había guardado silencio incómodo. ¿Acaso por fin había encontrado el modo de presionarlo? ¿Podría sacarle esa información clave que ocultaba? Todas esas preguntas se respondieron negativamente, cuando el joven rubio Uzumaki comenzó a sonreír suavemente. Solo le había tomado algunos segundos de pensamiento profundo, para reformularse y cambiar las tornas de esa situación:

-Que malditos….-susurró sonriendo apenas con rabia Bolt- ahora lo entiendo.

Lo que entendía, era que tanto Ino como Shikamaru querían aislarlo de la realidad. Una técnica de interrogatorio propia de Morino. Este método, consistía en hacerle creer al prisionero, que ciertos asuntos sucedían afuera de la habitación, cuando en realidad no estaba pasando nada de eso. Era un método clásico para cuando varios integrantes de una banda eran atrapados. Se les hacía creer que los otros había traicionado un supuesto secreto, para que fueran ellos quienes delataran todo por la rabia. ¿Acaso Shikamaru no estaba usando estas mismas cartas de juego? Lo que sucedía dentro del cuarto, no tenía relación con el exterior. Era cuestión de no perder perspectiva. Y Boruto se decidió a devolver los golpes con la misma teoría usada por el enemigo. Usar la supuesta información otorgada por ellos, para desinformarlos:

-¿Qué se supone que entiendes? –consultó Ino, compartiendo con Shikamaru la misma pregunta.

-Si mi Ka-san encontró herida a tía Hanabi….-proseguía Bolt fingiendo que estaba sorprendido- significa que…. ¿Acaso los guardaespaldas de mi tía, están con ellas? ¿Están heridas? ¿Mi Ka-san está herida?

La andanada de preguntas sorpresivas confundieron a los interrogadores. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se suponía que Bolt no tenía interés en nadie. Pero ahora parecía bastante preocupado por la salud de su tía. Y más aún por su madre. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Tu madre está bien... –Apuntó Ino apenas- ¿Cierto Shikamaru? -el Nara asintió apenas- en cuanto a Hanabi-sama, la están revisando en el hospital. Vinieron solas. Sin guardaespaldas.

-Desgraciados…-gruñó Bolt continuando su papel de muchacho frustrado y sorprendido- nunca pensé que también atacarían a su propia líder.

-¿Quiénes? –Preguntó Shikamaru ansioso- ¿tú sabes quienes atacaron a la líder Hyuuga?

-Basta de charla… –Bolt se puso de pie- es suficiente de esta estupidez. Me voy de aquí.

Cuando el joven rodeó la mesa para retirarse de lugar, Ino estaba en su camino hacia la puerta. La mujer puso una mano en el pecho del Shinobi, deteniendo su avance sin apenas resistencia. Bolt levantó la vista fingiendo estar preocupado y la miró directamente. Esa mujer aun requería un poco más de respuestas, más allá del espionaje. Además, no se sabía que podía hacer sino era "amordazada" a discreción. Con Shikamaru Nara, Boruto tenía el mismo problema. Por fortuna para el rubio, tenía un método que serviría para ambos:

-No iras a ningún lado niño…-añadió Shikamaru- no hasta darme lo que necesito. ¿Cuál es el nombre del líder de esa organización secreta? ¿Cómo se financian? ¿Cuántos integrantes tienen?

-No pierdan más mí tiempo… –les dijo seriamente a ambos- estoy cansado de ustedes. Y de todo aquel que se cree con derecho a dirigir mi vida. Hice lo que debía hacer al servicio de Konoha. Hago lo que tengo que hacer, para proteger a mi familia. Es mucho más, de lo que ustedes hacen por los suyos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –interrogó Ino.

-Que desde ahora, los tres trabajaremos juntos para que Konoha no tenga más atentados. –Señaló seriamente Bolt- o mejor dicho. Ambos ahora trabajan conmigo desde hoy.

-Es una buena broma….-sonrió molesto Shikamaru- veremos si Naruto tiene el mismo tipo de humor.

-Estoy de acuerdo, -respondió filoso Bolt- y tal vez Temari-sama o tío Sai, tengan algo que decir al respecto.

-¿De qué hablas? –consultó Ino sorprendida.

-Hablo que ya que piensan importunar a mis padres sobre mis supuestas acciones, -continúo el rubio- yo también voy a poner al corriente a quienes corresponde, que ustedes dos son amantes.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ino apartó la mano de Bolt y se estremeció. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo supo que ellos…?

-Así es….-sonrió apenas sarcástico- ustedes dos hablan de moral y traición, pero se la pasan follando a espaldas de sus parejas. ¿En dónde queda la lealtad en este punto? Tío Sai es un hombre comprensivo. Estoy seguro que no cometerá ningún acto estúpido. Pero Temari de la arena, es bien conocida por su carácter belicoso. Es una asesina clase S, entrenada en la villa de Sunagakure. Tal vez deberían poner sus testamentos en regla. Ella, o incluso su hermano el Kazekage, se sentirán muy enojados por esto. Estoy seguro.

Dicho esto, evitó la posición de Ino para intentar salir de ahí. Shikamaru estaba paralizado. Ino sentía el horror recorrerle la espina dorsal, como una descarga eléctrica. Pero aun así, fue la mujer quien nerviosa, interrumpió nuevamente el camino de salida del joven Uzumaki. ¡No podía estar pasando eso! ¡Tenía que pararlo de alguna forma!

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes! ¡No debes decirle a nadie! –gritó tratando de bloquearle la salida.

-¿Y porque no? –Consultó rápidamente Bolt molesto- tu amante aquí presente y tú misma, querían arruinar la felicidad de mi familia diciendo estupideces. Buscaban presionarme y lastimar a mi madre diciéndole cosas horribles de mí. ¿Creen que debo guardar este secreto privado? ¿Justo cuando ustedes pensaban delatar cosas mías? ¿Crees que debo perdonar que me hayan estado siguiendo por toda Konoha como un criminal?

-No tienes pruebas de lo que dices….-acusó Shikamaru serio, tratando de conservar la calma.

-Ustedes tampoco, y eso no les iba a detener en su afán de arruinar mi vida –Respondió emocionado Bolt- Así que tenemos… adulterio, traición a la hermana del mayor aliado del Hokage. Y en tu puesto como consejero de mi padre Nara-sama, tal vez hasta hayas desviado fondos para pagar las misiones que te ponen fuera de Konoha junto a tu amante. Pago de hoteles, cenas y demás cuestiones. Y créeme Nara-sama….apenas estoy usando la imaginación. Cuando la división de interrogatorios entre en acción, ambos van a "cantar" como abajo de la ducha. Quien a hierro mata…..a hierro muere.

Tanto Ino como Shikamaru estaban atrapados. Bolt daba la impresión de saber todo de ellos y su relación secreta. El silencio se hizo pesado y no podían entender cómo se había volteado todo. ¿Cómo pudo descubrirlos? Si lo pensaban bien, eso podía probar que había un grupo que vigilaba todo, y que Boruto era parte de ellos. ¿Tenía pruebas para mostrar ante Temari? ¿Acaso importaba? Siguiendo la lógica de una investigación. Si revisaban la mente de Shikamaru, encontrarían todas las pruebas necesarias. ¿Qué haría Temari al verse traicionada? Seguramente sería un caos. Un desastre diplomático. ¿Qué haría Gaara? Incluso el caso Sai, un asesino que supo pertenecer a raíz, podía tomar en sus manos la situación. Ambos estaban en peligro de muerte. Ambos dependían de que Bolt no dijera nada. Estaban en sus manos.

De pronto, Bolt pareció reaccionar con serenidad. Como si hubiera repensado la situación. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y dando un giro alrededor de la mesa en el cuarto, volvió a sentarse tranquilo. Como si reiniciara una negociación. Su sonrisa sin embargo, denotaba que tenía el control de la situación, y lo sabía perfectamente:

-Bien…-dijo apenas y estirando su brazo sano les invitó a sentarse a los demás- quizás debamos tener una charla reparadora sobre la situación. No me parece sensato, salir de este lugar teniendo dos enemigos. Cuando los tres, podemos razonar y encontrar puntos en común.

Ino se sentó rápidamente frente a Bolt. Los nervios la tenían totalmente fuera de control. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que una Temari persiguiéndola por toda la aldea para asesinarla. Shikamaru tardó un poco más, aunque su cerebro no dejaba de trabajar en busca de soluciones que no llegaban. Ambos sabían que ese niño los tenía en sus manos. ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Qué iba a pedirles? No se podía creer como había cambiado la situación.

-Ambos me ven como su enemigo… –Dijo el joven tranquilo y pensando bien lo que diría- pero no entienden la situación general. Simplemente tienen piezas sueltas, y llegaron a razonamientos aislados, e incorrectos.

-Violaste a Sakura….-señaló Ino recuperando un poco de control- eso no es una mentira.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera…-apuntó Boruto serio- sin embargo, no todo es negro o blanco en esa situación. Hablaremos sobre mis motivos, y sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Responderé un interrogante de cada uno de ustedes. Y lo hago para que razonen, lo estoy haciendo porque no deseo tener enemigos entre los ninjas de Konoha. Ni que Temari-sama ensucie sus manos de sangre.

-Entonces….-prosiguió Shikamaru- ¿Estás dispuesto a admitir que existe una organización secreta que trabaja a espaldas de tu padre?

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta….-reafirmó el rubio- Claro que no. No existe ningún tipo de organización secreta. Lo que si sucede, es un grupo de amistades que me ayudaron en ciertas situaciones. Como hijo del Hokage, saben que la relación con mi padre nunca fue estrecha. Por lo tanto, para prepararme como ninja, debí entrenar con muchas personas distintas. Lo que me ha llevado a tener amigos en todos los estamentos la aldea. Civiles, guardias, Chunnin, Jounnin, incluso ANBU. Muchos son personas que comparten mi visión de proteger Konoha. Pero ni por asomo, lidero o participo de algún grupo externo al mando de mi padre. ¿Cómo supe la relación de amantes que ustedes tienen? Lo supe por uno de esos amigos, bastante aficionado al espionaje interno. Así como tuve ciertas dificultades con los Hyuuga, por entrenar y hacerme más fuerte.

-¿Con los Hyuuga? –se preguntaron tanto Ino como Shikamaru.

-El ataque sobre mi hermana….-indicó Bolt- mi madre salvando a mi tía. El secreto que he estado guardando. Todo está relacionado.

-¿Qué secreto? –disparó Ino.

-Lo siento…-sonrió apenas el rubio- no confió todavía en ninguno de ustedes. Es mejor para todos, que no se sepa por el momento. Pero créame, los Hyuuga están interesados en que tanto mi hermana como quien les habla, dejemos de respirar a la brevedad. Cuestión de clanes, específicamente.

¿Atacar a los hijos del Hokage? ¿Por qué razón los Hyuuga querían muertos a Bolt e Himawari? Se sabía que Hanabi Hyuuga tenía ambiciones grandes sobre la sucesión del puesto de Hokage. Pero tan lejos como atentar contra sus sobrinos. No parecía potable. ¿Y en donde ingresaba el ataque que había sufrido la líder? ¿Fue cosa de Bolt? ¿Intento matarla y había fallado?

-Hace días, tía Hanabi me confió un secreto…-añadió Boruto que proseguía lentamente- mi hermana iba a sufrir un ataque en su misión designada. Entonces, me vi en la obligación de pedir asistencia a mis amigos.

-¿Por qué no lo denunciaste? ¿Por qué no fuiste tú mismo a rescatarla? –preguntó Shikamaru totalmente concentrado en la historia.

-¿Denunciarlo? Los Hyuuga tienen un familiar en todos los ámbitos. Lo sabrían antes de actuar y se guardarían para otra ocasión. Cualquier futura misión de mi hermana, se hubiese trasformado en trampa mortal –Sonrió el rubio triste- ¿y sobre ir yo mismo? Es lo que más hubiera querido. Pero aún me perseguían los ninjas del consejero Nara. Esperando que haga cualquier cosa, incluso proteger a mi hermana, para acusarme de haber matado a Kiba Inuzuka.

-Lo hiciste…-indicó Ino- ¿verdad?

Entraron en la duda. La historia de Bolt los estaba envolviendo. Una mentira no serviría, pero si la lograba disfrazar con una verdad a medias, era mucho más factible de caer en ella. Obligados a escuchar, amenazados por el secreto que Boruto tenía sobre ellos, se veían en la necesidad de pensar más abiertamente la situación planteada.

-No lo hice….-añadió Bolt apenas- no personalmente.

-¿Pero sabes quién lo hizo?

-No exactamente, aunque no me costaría nada averiguarlo. ¿Por qué razón no lo hago? Porque quien haya matado a ese maldito perro, me hizo un favor. Tanto a mí, como a Konoha.

-¿Por qué razón?

-Porque Kiba perseguía a mi madre. Porque deseaba que mis padres se pelearan. Porque deseaba sexualmente a la esposa del Hokage ¿Imaginan el problema mayúsculo que hubiera tenido Konoha por esa pelea de machos? Eso no podía suceder. Y ya no sucederá.

Shikamaru no lo admitiría jamás, pero Ino asintió mecánicamente. Era bastante evidente, que ahora Tsume Inuzuka tenía en la más alta estima a Naruto. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si acaso el Hokage viéndose traicionado, asesinara a Kiba abiertamente? Un desastre diplomático. Una revuelta en puerta.

-Entonces….-apunto Shikamaru siguiendo la lógica- el ataque que sufrió Hanabi Hyuuga…

-Tampoco fui yo… –Dijo Bolt- estaba entrenando con mi padre y mis heridas son pruebas de ello. Tendré que hablar con tía Hanabi, para saber lo ocurrido. Pero supongo que intentaron asesinarla por haberme contado del ataque inminente a Himawari. Bien se sabe que no todos los ancianos del clan Hyuuga, apoyan a una mujer como líder de su clan machista. Si atentaron contra mi hermana, que es hija del Hokage. ¿Qué les impide intentar despachar a mi tía?

Ino lo sabía, y Shikamaru también. Líos internos de clanes se expandían como rumores, con partes iguales de verdad y mentira. Era evidente que Hanabi quiso proteger a su sobrina. ¿Pero porque los Hyuuga quisieron matarla? Atentar contra un líder era extraño. Sobre todo cuando provenía del interior de su propio clan. Aunque….Itachi Uchiha había dado muestras hace años, que técnicamente era posible. Y a su modo demente, justificable. Había ocasiones que el bienestar de un clan, chocaba con la paz de la aldea en general. Y alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de pagar el costo.

-Tengo que saber más….-señaló Shikamaru ante el silencio que hizo Bolt- tu padre también debe saber que…

-No tiene que hablar una palabra sobre esto. Mi padre no cuenta entre sus virtudes, con la de ser un sujeto discreto –Les dijo el rubio serio- Usted ha preguntado, y yo he respondido. Supongo que debe alcanzarle con esto para dormir tranquilo. Nadie más que los presentes, debería saber esta información. Causaría muchos problemas. Pero puedo prometerle que cuando sea totalmente necesario, será el primero a quien informaré de la situación final. O incluso hasta le pida consejos. No quiero más problemas.

Luego de algunos segundos de silencio, la respuesta esperada surgió:

-Supongo que no tengo opción… –desdeñó el Nara molesto.

-Por su bien, diría que no –Añadió el rubio con claro gesto de amenaza- porque si esta información sale afuera del cuarto. Le prometo que Temari-sama recibirá una foto galería e informes muy ilustrativos, sobre las "misiones" de su marido. Esta advertido. Y no hay una segunda oportunidad para quien juega con la felicidad de mi familia. O la paz de la aldea.

El moreno se sintió muy frustrado. Porque creía al dedillo en esas palabras. Se arrepentía de haber tenido esa relación de amantes con su compañera de equipo. Sentía que no tenía el control de sus conocimientos. Y eso era terriblemente molesto para el Nara. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía un poco satisfecho de comprobar que al parecer, no había una nueva división "raíz" rondando por la aldea. Los presentimientos de Shikamaru, esta vez parecían haber fallado. Era mejor mantenerse retirado de la situación. Al menos hasta que otro evento le reclamara intervenir. Boruto era muy joven como para tomar decisiones tan cruciales en la aldea, pero también parecía tener la suficiente capacidad para lidiar con las consecuencias. Y Konoha no presentaba daño por sus acciones ¿Quién podría asegurar que no estaba conociendo la verdadera fortaleza del hijo del Hokage? sorprender a la gente siempre fue la mayor fortaleza de Naruto como ninja. Y su hijo mayor parecía haber heredado igual capacidad.

-Supongo que usted quiere saber sobre el asunto de Sakura….-le dijo a Ino que miraba medio autista la situación- pero le pido que mantengamos esta conversación, en un absoluto privado.

-¿Por qué? –consultó la rubia apenas.

-Porque Sakura es su mejor amiga. Porque sé que la quiere mucho, casi como una hermana. Y a mí no me gustaría enterarme de esta situación ha ganado la calle. O que muchas personas lo sepan. Podría causar una tragedia.

Dicho esto, Shikamaru decidió retirarse ante una mirada conciliadora de Ino. Ambos rubios se quedaron hablando solos en la habitación. Durante 20 minutos hablaron de todo. Lo que Ino vio en la mente de Sakura, lo que Bolt hubo de informarle sobre la situación. ¿En resumen? Fue una conversación muy perturbadora, que no se sabía en que terminaría. ¿Acaso Shikamaru e Ino terminarían por ser aliados de Bolt? ¿Se inmolarían al delatarlo y convertirse en sus enemigos?

Incluso los planes más elaborados, requieren del factor fortuna en algún momento. Y Boruto pronto debería comprobar si su suerte era tan traidora, como habían demostrado ser los ninjas que habitaban en su hogar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Shizune y Moegui no le dijeron nada. El gran séptimo Hokage estaba sentado en su oficina luego de haber vuelto a la aldea, justo para reemplazar a sus clones que trabajaban en los documentos oficiales. Estaba muy lastimado y eso no era típico, ya que aun en los entrenamientos más duros su propio factor curativo hacia maravillas siempre. Sin embargo, mientras Shizune iba usando sus técnicas de ninjutsu médico para estimular la recuperación en el cuerpo del Hokage, pudo notar que se encontraba en partes iguales preocupado y feliz.

Era una mescla de sensaciones. Tan contradictorias que nadie apostaría que pudieran sentirse al mismo tiempo, y por la misma persona. Pero Naruto Uzumaki Namikase, séptimo Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, estaba justo así. Preocupado, y al mismo tiempo feliz.

Sus heridas eran de cuidado, por esa razón se hizo atender por Shizune-neechan. El combate con Boruto le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Su hijo había demostrado ser mucho más que digno. De alguna manera, por instantes de la batalla Naruto pudo sentir aquella vieja sensación de rivalidad que tuvo en combate con Sasuke Uchiha. Esos momentos, donde puedes leer el corazón del rival en medio de un cruce mortal de puños. Boruto Uzumaki no era un niño, hacía tiempo que ya no era.

-Hokage-sama….-le dijo Moegui preocupada sacándolo de su pensamiento- no puedo entender que alguien como usted tenga estas heridas. ¿Necesito avisar a los cazadores ANBU para reforzar su escolta?

-Estoy bien…-le sonrió Naruto sorprendido- solo es…..solo fue un entrenamiento extraordinario. No estoy en peligro.

Y no lo estaba. Realmente nunca lo estuvo. Usualmente antes de ese entrenamiento, Naruto se había sentido muy culpable por haber descuidado a sus hijos en la niñez. Todo por el trabajo de oficina y la política externa. Cuando sucedió el asunto de Kiba, Naruto además experimento la desazón de creer que su hijo mayor era un sádico asesino. Alguien sin escrúpulos. Finalmente, cuando parecía que Bolt era totalmente inocente, Naruto tuvo la vergüenza de descubrir que su retoñó era ya un hombre en responsabilidad. Que posiblemente debía odiar a su padre por descuidado. Pero amaba tan intensamente a su hermana y madre, que estaba dispuesto a matar para mantenerlas a salvo. Naruto sin embargo, después de esa pelea contra su hijo, pudo comprobar con cierta satisfacción que Boruto no lo odiaba. A pesar de todo, no podía odiarlo:

 _Flash back:_

 _Ambos fueron trasportado al monte de los ermitaños. Naruto había llevado a su hijo bien lejos de miradas indiscretas. Bolt se mostró preocupado por estar incomunicado, pero enseguida encausó su concentración al combate por venir. Algunos minutos de palabras neutrales, donde el Hokage intentaba averiguar hasta qué punto debería elevar su nivel para lograr un combate igualado y esclarecedor. No quería ser demasiado superior a su hijo, solo lo suficiente para que fuera parejo. Solo de esta forma, lograría averiguar el nivel y las técnicas de alguien que a pesar de ser su hijo, parecía un completo desconocido como guerrero._

 _Finalmente, eligieron un claro entre los bosques, apartado de la montaña sagrada y con prudente distancia del habitad de los sapos. Fue el joven quien sugirió que necesitarían espacio, era lo mejor para no perjudicar a nadie._

 _-Bien hijo….-le sonrió amistosamente el Hokage de brazos cruzados- estoy listo cuando quieras…_

 _Boruto sonrió apenas. Su padre no había entrado en modo ermitaño, y tampoco brillaba en dorado como cuando usaba el modo Rikudou. Estaba muy lejos de estar "listo". Pero eso contrario a enfadarlo, le llenaba de satisfacción. Significaba que su padre lo subestimaba demasiado. Que había logrado engañar durante tantos años, a uno de los Shinobi más intuitivos del mundo._

 _-Pagaras este descuido….Hokage-sama….-susurró el joven quitándose el chaleco Chunnin y quedando solo con su remera negra y pantalón de igual color- estoy seguro de ello._

 _Naruto observó a su hijo abrir sus brazos ampliamente y cerrar los ojos. Sus manos abiertas en un principio, se cerraron dejando solo los dedos índices y mayores extendidos. Todo el cuerpo del joven se estremeció, como si una correntada fría lo recorriera. Estaba estirando su cuerpo y tensándolo gravemente._

 _-¿Qué pretende? –pensó Naruto sorprendido._

 _-(algo no me agrada de esto Naruto) –le dijo el Kyuubi desde su interior._

 _-Bienvenido amigo, -sonrió el rubio divertido en un pensamiento- hacía años que no te escuchaba._

 _-(llegue a tiempo –apuntó la bestia- creo que podrías necesitarme)_

 _Bolt rápidamente reunió sus manos frente a sí mismo, y en posición tigre declaró rápidamente:_

 _-BYAKUGAN_

 _Luego, antes que siquiera Naruto empezara a preguntarse qué estaba pasando, Boruto se comenzó a golpear a sí mismo en el torso, los brazos, el vientre y las piernas dando piquetes en varios sectores que dejaron una estela de chakra celeste que podía apreciarse visualmente._

 _-¿Byakugan? –Se preguntó Naruto totalmente sorprendido- ¿Pero cómo….? Se supone que no debe tenerlo. Sellaron a Hinata cuando…_

 _-(¿Con sellos del remolino?-le indicó Kurama riendo- ¿A santo de qué supones que un Uzumaki, es vulnerable a sus propios sellos?)_

 _Eso lo explicaba todo. Eso tenía como resumen que Hanabi Hyuuga se hubiese interesado tanto en su sobrino de un día para el otro. De alguna manera, había descubierto el Byakugan oculto en los ojos azules de Bolt. ¿Pero qué pasaba con Himawari-chan? ¿También ella….?_

 _-LIBERACION DE SELLOS, ALMA FURIOSA….-gruñó Boruto y todo su cuerpo se liberó de la contención._

 _-(¡ATENTO NARUTO!)- le gritó Kurama al notar como Bolt había desaparecido frente a ellos y se movía rapidísimo._

 _El joven atacó por el flanco izquierdo, su velocidad era impresionante en comparación con cualquier Chunnin. Naruto eludió 15 golpes directo retrocediendo como pudo, pero el último iba directo a su corazón, hasta que el propio Boruto lo desvió para impactar con sus dos dedos extendidos en el brazo derecho de su padre._

 _Naruto recibió ese golpe de manera terrible, y fue impulsado por una fuerza devastadora que lo estrelló contra unos árboles lejanos. Bolt no se detuvo ahí, realizó sellos de manos rápidamente y completando la secuencia declaró:_

 _-KATON, JUTSU GRAN DRAGON DE FUEGO –soplando profundo y soltando la bestia de flamas sobre la posición en la vino a caer el Hokage._

 _Naruto no estaba entre las llamas, al instante de golpear contra los arboles caídos, uso un sunshin de alta velocidad para rodear la posición de la técnica de su hijo. Quiso contraatacar rápido, pero su brazo derecho no le respondía para nada. Estaba completamente paralizado y el dolor se extendía desde el hombro hasta la muñeca. Tuvo que rasgar su propia chaqueta, para comprobar que su brazo aún continuaba pegado al cuerpo. ¿Qué clase de golpe había recibido? No se sentía como los ataques que le supo propinar Neji Hyuuga en los viejos exámenes Chunnin. Esto era muy diferente._

 _-(Tu brazo esta fracturado….-le indicó Kurama seriamente- de alguna manera ese niño ha conseguido lesionar el musculo, romper el hueso, y sellar tu canal de chakra en un mismo golpe. Me va a tomar tiempo recuperarlo)_

 _Naruto se encontraba ahora oculto en otra parte de los árboles que rodeaban el claro. El fuego estaba arrasando la zona donde vino a caer antes, y Bolt parecía tomar un leve respiro admirando su ataque. Naruto rememoraba lo ocurrido antes. Pudo ver bien el último golpe, en cierta forma lo permitió al tratar de observarlo detalladamente. Los dedos índice y mayor de Boruto impactaron contra el brazo. Luego, en una fracción de segundo y aprovechando el mismo impulso, la mano se cerró formando un puño que fue a dar también contra la zona antes afectada. En resumen, una táctica del Junken para atacar el canal interno del brazo, complementada con un puñetazo letal del goken, dispuesto a romper un hueso de ser posible._

 _-¡Sé que estás ahí Oto-sama! –Gritó Bolt dirigiendo su vista exactamente a la zona donde estaba escondido el Hokage- ¡¿Qué te ha parecido mi técnica?! ¡Aun no escojo un nombre apropiado! ¡¿Sientes como tu brazo ha quedado inútil?! ¡Imagina si hubiera dirigido ese mismo ataque a tu pecho!_

 _-(Probablemente te hubiese asesinado… –indicó el Kyuubi sin eufemismos- comienza a darle respeto, o acabará contigo)_

 _Naruto se hallaba oculto por una razón. Primero para caer en la cuenta del ataque recibido, segundo para reunir chakra natural e ingresar al modo ermitaño. Este combate iba a estar lejano a las anteriores "practicas". Boruto estaba usando su máximo poder. Era menester empezar a corresponderle. Luego de algunos segundos, el rubio Hokage abandonó la zona oculta para ubicarse a la vista. Después de todo, Bolt tenía el Byakugan y esconderse no era una opción._

 _-Veamos….-le dijo tratando de ganar tiempo para acumula chakra del ambiente- tienes el Byakugan a pesar del sello de nacimiento que debió impedírtelo. Tenías sellos en tus canales internos que impedían enseñar tu máximo poder. Y además, lograste combinar el arte del Junken que tienen los Hyuuga, con una expresión fuerte del Goken –Sonrió apenas Naruto, y sus ojos cambiaron de color- supongo que no estaba listo para algo como esto._

 _El muchacho comenzó a caminar lento hacia su padre. Sus ojos tenían una ferocidad increíble con el Byakugan activado. El chakra de Bolt, ahora había incrementado exponencialmente su tamaño y a diferencia de lo que Naruto nunca pudo conseguir, fluía de manera perfectamente controlada y pacifica por todo su cuerpo. Aunque hablando de cantidad de poder en específico, el Hokage tenía una ventaja monumental._

 _-Me has prometido un combate serio Oto-sama…-añadió el joven parándose a menos de 20 metros y posicionándose al estilo Junken- y me lo vas a dar…..o estoy dispuesto a destrozarte para conseguirlo._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Shizune acabó de acelerar las curaciones. Realizó algunos vendajes al torso del Hokage y hasta le ayudo a cubrirse nuevamente con la camiseta y chaqueta. Naruto estaba silencioso y preocupado. Era más que obvio que aquel "entrenamiento", le había dejado demasiado que pensar.

Primeramente, sentía orgullo como padre. Su hijo mayor era tan fuerte como el mejor de sus Jounnin. Tenía una visión de batalla extraordinaria y capacidad para llevar un combate definitivo por buenos términos. Sabía defenderse, y además atacar con decisión. A Naruto había dejado de sorprenderle que Kiba Inuzuka terminara muerto. Ahora comprendía totalmente.

Pero sin embargo, a la buena noticia de un combate en alto nivel, sobrevinieron las malas. Boruto durante la pelea hablo con el corazón. Expuso sus sentimientos, su rabia al abandono. Naruto supo que salvando las distancias, su hijo había probado la soledad como el mismo supo hacerlo en sus tiempos de Gennin. Y también como él, se pudo levantar desde el fondo para ser de los mejores por propio esfuerzo. Pero lo malo del asunto era que en Konoha, así como la fuerza de sus hijos, se escondía mucha información que el Hokage desconocía.

Boruto e Himawari tenían el Byakugan…

Hinata intentó ocultarlos porque sabía que los Hyuuga intentarían alguna cosa grave. Hanabi quiso unir a Bolt con su clan, conociendo su habilidad secreta de alguna manera que aún estaba a determinar. En tanto Naruto acababa de volver a Konoha, solo para enterarse que su hija había sufrido un extraño ataque a traición durante su viaje. Y que solo la intervención de algunos ANBU oportunos, evitaron una tragedia.

¿Qué estaba pasando delante de sus ojos?

Evidentemente había movimientos extraños a su alrededor. Mientras que la mayor parte de su influencia y tiempo estuvo dedicado a mantener la paz con el resto del mundo ninja. El interior de la aldea tenia matices diferentes. Los clanes se comportaban bajo sus propias leyes en cuanto el Hokage miraba a otro lado. Era menester, encontrar la manera de estar al tanto de todos esos movimientos sombríos.

-Shizune-Nee….-le dijo a la morena que había terminado su trabajo y ya se retiraba- necesito que Sai venga a mi oficina. Ahora.

-Hai Hokage-sama…-dijeron ambas mujeres y haciendo una reverencia se retiraron del lugar.

El ANBU especial debía entrar al caso. Naruto necesitaba saber todo sobre los clanes de Konoha y cada movimiento que estuviera sucediendo por afuera de su mando. Su hija Himawari, había sido atacada y varios integrantes del clan Hyuuga estaban involucrados. Al mismo tiempo, Moegui había dicho hace rato, que Hinata había traído muy herida a su hermana menor de las afueras de Konoha. Algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo, y Naruto debía descubrirlo pronto. Las últimas palabras de su hijo, antes de terminar el entrenamiento, le dejaron una gran preocupación:

 _Flash back:_

 _-Oto-sama….-dijo Boruto tirado en el suelo herido, y agotado completamente- has…. ¿has luchado con toda tu fuerza?_

 _El Hokage estaba herido y bastante agitado. Había usado el modo Sennin, y también chakra del Kyuubi para determinados movimientos. Oficialmente no estaba sin energía, y tampoco había recurrido a su máximo poder para ganar. Pero había estado bastante difícil controlar a Boruto. En un combate real sin embargo, Naruto hubiese ganado._

 _-Me has exigido mucho….-sonrió apenas el hombre- tanto así, que pretendo seguir entrenando contigo en lo futuro. Eres de temer._

 _Boruto sonrió de lado. Había entendido el mensaje aun cuando Naruto no quiso hacerle daño. Aún era joven. No tenía la resistencia, la experiencia o el caudal de chakra para estar en igualdad. Pero considerando la situación de clara desventaja. Boruto había demostrado ser fácilmente uno de los cinco mejores Shinobi de toda la aldea. Pero esa no era la pregunta real del joven. Lo que realmente quería saber, era si hubiera podido ganar en caso de no ser un entrenamiento. Y la respuesta era claramente no._

 _-Qué pena….-dijo de repente con cierta melancolía Bolt- esperaba ser más fuerte._

 _-Ya eres muy fuerte. –aclaró el Hokage._

 _-Pero no lo suficiente, me temo._

 _-¿Lo suficiente para qué? –consultó Naruto sorprendido._

 _-Creo que pronto tendré una pelea muy difícil –declaró neutro el joven tratando de ponerse de pie, moviéndose sin mucho éxito- y tenía que comprobar si existía alguna posibilidad de ganar. Eso es todo._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Luego de esas palabras, los sapos interrumpieron la conversación. Había recibido un mensaje de Konoha. La hija del Hokage estaba en el hospital. Fue cuando obviando las preguntas del padre, Bolt exigió regresar a Konoha. Su hermana estaba herida y el resto de mundo había dejado de importarle un pepino.

Naruto lo dejó pasar de momento, pero no permitiría quedar ciego a ese preocupante comentario. Si acaso Bolt no quería extenderse más sobre el asunto, el Hokage recurriría a Sai para saberlo todo. Después de todo, era la vida de su hijo la que estaba en juego. Si con el nivel superlativo que había mostrado Bolt no era suficiente para esa "pelea", el asunto parecería teñirse de sangre en cualquier momento.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sarada Uchiha tuvo una tarde estremecedora…

Cercana al mediodía había visitado el hospital para hablar con su madre. Las últimas semanas había sido bastante crueles con su ánimo, pero ahora se sentía más recuperada. Sin embargo, su madre Sakura, parecía bastante nerviosa y triste. Desde hacía tiempo, el poco equilibrio en la casa Uchiha se había fracturado completamente.

Sarada se sentía un poco culpable…

Su madre siempre se había desvivido por ella. La había cuidado, la había entrenado en control de chakra, y también ayudado a que estudiara bien. Alimentarla, abrigarla, contenerla. Sakura Uchiha había sido una madre estupenda. Sin embargo, ahora mismo era una mujer nerviosa y triste.

¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué había cambiado específicamente?

Meses atrás, Sakura brillaba con una luz nueva. Sarada ahora mismo notaba cuan bien se había visto su madre en esos tiempos. Lamentablemente, tenía que señalar como motivo posible a esa felicidad, la intervención de ese hombre que había logrado hacerse amante de la pelirosa. Pero actualmente, ella había vuelto a ser silenciosa en la casa y nerviosa en el trato común. Sarada comenzaba a preguntarse, si había hecho bien en obligar a su madre a abandonar a ese hombre.

Mientras sus dudas la carcomían, se cruzó en el pasillo del hospital con Boruto Uzumaki. Ambos se detuvieron, hablaron sobre las heridas del joven, y se preguntaron mutuamente por el otro. Unas tres veces, mientras desviaban la vista con cierta incomodidad. Ambos estaba nerviosos, y Sarada apenas si podía hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse.

-Los ninjas que te seguían… -dijo sonriendo apenas- ya no lo hacen…. ¿Cierto?

La pregunta tenía una clara intensión. Se suponía que no involucrarla en problemas, había sido el real motivo del rompimiento en ese noviazgo. Y aunque Sarada al principio no lo entendía, luego pudo estar más al tanto de la situación general. Se encontró siguiendo a Bolt, creyendo que podía estarse viendo con una mujer como le había dicho en su último encuentro. Pero se sorprendió al comprobar que un equipo de ninjas seguía al joven Uzumaki como perros de presa. Atando cabos, Sarada entendió que estaban investigando a su ex-novio por el asunto de Kiba Inuzuka. Pero ahora mismo, ya no había más dificultades en el camino.

-No tengo más perseguidores –Sonrió el rubio- pero eso no significa gran cosa.

-¿Podemos….nosotros…?

-¿Acaso no has leído el pergamino que te di, aquel día que rompimos? –le preguntó el rubio evitándola y siguiendo su camino- aquel pergamino con los poemas que me alguna vez me escribiste. Creo que deberías repasarlo con cuidado.

Sarada se quedó parada viéndolo irse. Estaba bastante confundida en cómo había terminado esa relación. Bolt sonreía amable, pero sus palabras y acciones no dictaban que fuera un rompimiento ficticio para protegerla. ¿Acaso había otra mujer realmente? ¿Cómo y cuándo se veía con ella? Los celos de la joven Uchiha dieron rienda suelta a su ira. Si acaso llegaba descubrir alguna trampa en el asunto, alguien seria cadáver antes que terminara la semana.

No fue hasta la tarde-noche del mismo día, cuando la joven Sarada dando vueltas en su propia habitación encontró aquel pergamino cerrado. Le había tomado tanto tiempo entenderlo, el dolor no le había permitido pensar con claridad. Sarada, nunca le dio a Bolt un pergamino con poemas. Era cierto que alguna vez escribió versos, pero jamás había podido superar la vergüenza como para regalárselos al chico que amaba. ¿Qué podía tener ese pergamino?

Cualquier información, menos poemas…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Habían pasado 24 horas desde que Himawari fue internada.

Boruto apenas si había abandonado el cuarto en escasos momentos y por necesidades básicas como bañarse o dormir un par de horas. La joven Uzumaki estaba estable, pero su hermano aun así no se confiaba que los Hyuuga hicieran algún último intento de matarla sigilosamente. Él estaba herido, pero con una simple vigilancia aplicada, evitaría que Hima estuviera al descubierto durante las noches.

Hinata repartió sus cuidados entre su hermana Hanabi, y su hija que yacía en otro cuarto.

Las pocas horas que compartió con Bolt durante esos cuidados, hablaron de todo y más. El muchacho estaba agotado, esa pelea con su padre y las heridas sufridas le pasaban factura. Muchas veces Hinata quiso que su hijo fuera a casa para descansar mejor. Pero el joven era terco como su padre, incapaz de separarse de su hermana.

-Mi culpa….-decía el joven a su madre mientras miraban a Himawari dormir- ella está herida por mi culpa.

-Gracias a tu intervención, aún está viva…-le indicó Hinata tratando de consolar el dolor que Bolt sentía.

-La he descuidado, la he desprotegido. –aseguró dolido el rubio- desde que nació, desde que la vi por primera vez cuando era un bebé. Jure que jamás sufriría daño alguno. Que la protegería de todo mal. Y no pude con todo esto.

Hinata veía a su hijo por primera vez a panorama completo. El joven tenía muchas más responsabilidades de las que su edad o rango proponían. Y se culpaba. Lo hacía con sinceridad y molestia. Le producía un inmenso dolor las heridas de su hermana. Al punto que hubiera preferido sufrirlas el mismo. Evitarle a la joven ese daño.

-No volverá a suceder…-aseguró Hinata tratando de sonreír optimista- entrenaremos mejor y…

-Esto es solo el comienzo. –Añadió Bolt serio- estoy demasiado solo para protegerla. Esta guerra no se terminará así.

-No estás solo Bolt-kun…-le abrazó conmovida su madre, al ver como al muchacho se le escurrían algunas lágrimas de angustia- tu padre y yo….

-Oto-sama no puede hacer nada –Dijo duramente el muchacho- el Hokage es el poder legal de esta aldea. No puede intervenir en los problemas entre clanes. Los Hyuuga no se detendrán hasta matarnos. Podrá ser en una misión, en una noche de hospital, en el veneno agregado a una comida. Hima-neechan y yo, estamos condenados.

-¡Eso nunca! –le dijo una Hinata asustada- no lo….permitiré.

-No puedo confiar en ti Oka-san…-le miró calmadamente Boruto, y logró que su madre se apartara levemente del abrazo- no puedo confiar en nadie. ¿Estas dispuesta a todo por ayudarme? ¿Estas dispuesta a matar? ¿Estas dispuesta a ser fiel únicamente a nuestra familia?...-sonrió de lado con decepción- no lo creo. Me lo has demostrado de sobra interviniendo en mis asuntos con tía Hanabi.

Hinata se puso de pie acobardada. A pocos cuartos un grupo de al menos 5 guardias Hyuuga cuidaban de la líder del clan. Una mujer que era hermana de sangre con Hinata, pero que ideológicamente estaban en estamentos opuestos. Bolt la miraba a su madre como a una persona extraña. Como si no confiara en ella para nada. Como a una mujer inútil.

-No permitiré que hagan daño a mis hijos –se defendió Hinata tomando un poco de valor- Naruto-kun no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-Si claro….-le respondió el joven sarcástico- estoy seguro de ello.

Bolt la miraba bajar la vista, le era muy difícil sostener una conversación fuerte. La educación de las mujeres Hyuuga era una peste. Eran para Boruto, seres aburridos. Siempre suaves y livianas como plumas. Mujeres muy hermosas si, de cuerpos infernales. Pero en el rubro personalidad, la calificación era cero. Y paradójicamente, solo Hanabi destacaba del resto. Aunque claro, con una clara tendencia al sado-masoquismo. Quien pudiera ponerle una correa, la convertiría con el tiempo en una esclava ideal. Era una pena que su madre hubiera interrumpido los planes de Bolt. Porque Hanabi hubiera terminado por besar el suelo donde los Uzumaki pisaran, cuando terminara con ella.

-Piensa Boruto….-se dijo apenas dándose ánimos por dentro- piensa. Tía Hanabi está en una habitación totalmente protegida. No te dejaran acercarte para nada. Si acaso su educación ha hecho algún efecto, por el momento no dirá nada. Pero poco a poco recuperara la confianza. Y será un problema mayor.

Hinata no sabía que más decir. Miraba a su hijo y sentía toda la culpa de ser inútil. Usualmente, con Naruto también se contenía todo el tiempo. Desde aquel desafortunado incidente con Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata no pudo nunca disfrutar completamente el tiempo con su marido. Sexualmente hablando, las últimas semanas habían sido muy buenas. Como al comienzo de la pareja. Pero Hinata siempre se sentía en deuda con su esposo. ¡Le había traicionado! ¡Al único hombre que había amado en su vida! ¿Cómo pagarle tamaña traición? ¿Cómo compensarlo de alguna manera? Muchas veces quiso confesarle todo. Muchas veces lo miró, y estuvo a segundos de decirle lo ocurrido. ¿Pero qué pasaría si Naruto-kun la abandonaba? ¿Qué pasaría si usaba esa traición como excusa para abandonar la familia? Hinata sufrió mucho con la presencia de Sakura. No era tan ingenua como para no notar que algo entre ellos se encendía. ¿Cómo evitar que Naruto se vengara de ella, acostándose con la mujer que amó en la juventud? De pronto, mientras ambos cavilaban en sus pensamientos, la joven Himawari despertó levemente:

-Onii…..chan….-sonrió suave ante la vista de su hermano- estás conmigo Onii-chan.

-Siempre Nee-chan…-le respondió el joven tomándola de una mano- descansa pequeña, nadie jamás volverá a hacerte daño. No me voy a separar de tu lado, hasta que te recuperes.

-Que….bueno…-dijo la joven, volviendo a quedarse dormida.

Apenas Himawari regresó a su sueño, Boruto Uzumaki cambio su gesto de ternura por una clara muestra de enfado. ¡Estaba furioso! ¡Completamente fuera de control! ¡¿COMO SE HABIAN ATREVIDO A TOCARLE UN SOLO CABELLO A SU HERMANA?! Quería hacerlos papilla a todos. Ir al barrio Hyuuga, para prenderlo fuego con todo y habitantes dentro.

Por un instante, consideró irse por el pasillo para hacerle una visita "amistosa" a su querida tía. Dispuesto a barrer con sus guardias, dispuesto a azotar a esa golfa hasta que llorara sangre. Que suplicara el perdón de Himawari entre lágrimas. Después de todo, la muy puta había disfrutado como una cerda cuando Bolt se la folló en la cabaña del bosque hace días. Seguramente podría domesticarla perfectamente, si acaso tuviera el tiempo necesario. Hacerla un mero juguete. Y luego de eso, la obligaría a ver como asesinaba a cada integrante de su clan. Uno a uno, bien personal. Para que todo el mundo supiera, que quien de nuevo intentara siquiera levantar la mano contra Himawari Uzumaki. Encontraría la muerte como una opción hermosa y reparadora. Antes que caer en las impiadosas manos de Boruto.

-Maldita sea Anko-sensei….-gruñó molesto para sí mismo Bolt- como desearía que no se hubiera retirado de la actividad. Me encantaría que me ayudara a tortura a esos idiotas hasta convertirlos en cascarones sin vida.

Pero tenía que pensar en otro método. La guerra directa no estaba entre sus posibilidades lógicas. Además, tenía el asunto de Sasuke Uchiha aún por resolver. Sarada por el momento no estaba en peligro, pero no sabía si ese concepto podía cambiar en cualquier instante. Después de todo, ¿Quién podía anticipar cuanto tiempo tardaría en regresar Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea? para entonces, Boruto debía tener un plan bien pensado. Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¿En qué…? –Balbuceó Hinata cada vez más nerviosa por ver el enojo de su hijo- ¿en qué estás pensando Bolt-kun?

El joven la volvió a mirar, como si una invocación mágica la hubiera hecho aparecer nuevamente. Había estudiando los informes de la pasada guerra sobre su madre. Como con todos los conocidos importantes de Konoha. Era increíble según los escritos, que esa mujer fuera una guerrera importante de la primera línea en la pasada batalla mundial. ¿Dónde estaba esa personalidad agresiva? ¿Dónde anidaba el fuego en su corazón? como madre y esposa, era la perfección misma. Nunca una queja, nunca algo sucio o fuera de lugar. ¿Pero dónde estaba la Kunoichi que supo ser? tal vez, lo que Hinata Uzumaki necesitaba realmente. Era un motivo poderoso para tomar la ofensiva. Necesitaba luchar por los que amaba. Solo así, surgía su verdadero poder. Su alma de Kunoichi.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta hacer por nosotros, Ka-san? –Le dijo gravemente Bolt- ¿Qué estas dispuesta hacer, para salvar a nuestra familia?

-¿De qué hablas? –balbuceó preocupada. -¿Qué podría hacer para ayudar?

-Sabes lo que tía Hanabi hará cuando se recupere mejor. –Le señaló brevemente- Me acusará seguramente, me alejara de Hima-chan. La mataran a ella, y luego en la cárcel me mataran a mí. Todo por el Byakugan. Oto-sama no puede hacer nada legalmente. ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer tú?

Mientras Hinata se hundía en sus propios pensamientos oscuros, Boruto rebuscó en un bolso con cosas que había traído en un viaje de su casa, para extraer determinado elemento que tintineó como un cascabel ante la mujer sorprendida.

-Durante muchos años me enseñaste sobre el Byakugan Ka-san…-le dijo sonriendo perverso el rubio- si estas dispuesta a ayudarme. Si quieres salvar a tus hijos. –le mostró un collar de cuero, que tenía adherido una cadena lustrosa- te sugiero una idea…conviértete en la nueva líder del clan enemigo. Te enseñaré como puedes lograr la paz, entre los Hyuuga y los Uzumaki.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	11. CAPITULO 11

**CAPITULO 11: ENEMIGO EN CASA**

El consultorio se había desocupado de su último paciente. La experimentada Kunoichi había dispuesto todo para hallarse completamente libre de trabajo en las últimas horas de la tarde. Sabía perfectamente, que el regresaría a ese horario para revisar la evolución de sus heridas y cambiar las vendas. Sabía que Boruto Uzumaki iba a venir hacia ella, y no podía evitar de alguna forma desearlo.

Su oficina era espaciosa, no solía atender pacientes a menudo puesto que su trabajo como directora del hospital y sus funciones en los laboratorios de investigación, la mantenían bastante atareada. Sin embargo, ante ciertas circunstancias especiales, solía usar el consultorio anexo a su oficina principal, para tener un rato de trabajo clínico eficiente.

Habían pasado dos días desde que atendió por primera vez las heridas que Bolt había sufrido, en un entrenamiento descontrolado contra su padre el Hokage. Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse. La situación que se cocinaba entre los Uchiha y los Uzumaki se figuraba cada vez más oscura. Sin embargo, cuando Boruto tuvo que hacerse atender aquella primera vez, otra vez la eligió a ella. Como hacía varios meses estaba ocurriendo. Sakura acomodaba los pertrechos en sus gavetas. Tenía todo por costumbre, perfectamente ordenado y alfabetizado. Le ayudaba a pensar hacer esto. Le centraba de alguna manera. Y últimamente debía encontrar tiempo para reflexionar, demasiado seguido.

-Frentona….-le dijo Ino ingresando al lugar- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Nada extraño cerda…-declaró la rosa siguiendo con la organización de las gavetas con utensilios médicos- acabo de atender algunos pacientes y…

-y… lo estas esperando a él….-añadió Ino apoyando su espalda en la puerta cerrada, cruzando los brazos cómodamente- ¿Cierto?

Sakura la miró extrañada. Ino no solía ser tan directa desde hacía tiempo. ¿A qué se refería con "el"? ¿Cómo supo que Bolt vendría?

-Supongo que el hijo de Naruto vendrá a verte a última hora. –apuntó la rubia seriamente, pero fingiendo despreocupación- para evitar que alguien interrumpa la reunión.

Sakura aprovechó la excusa de acomodar el escritorio cercano a la ventana, para darle la espalda a su amiga y que no viera su frustración. De alguna manera lo había descubierto. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Exactamente que creía saber?

-Tengo que tratarlo por sus heridas. –Suspiró la rosa algo frustrada- fue imprudente, tal como su padre lo era para entrenar.

Hubo silencio entre ellas, se conocían demasiado como para no saber todo de la otra, con solo mirarse. ¿Qué podía decirle Ino sobre este asunto? ¿Acaso había averiguado por algún medio la "relación" que Sakura y Bolt habían tenido? ¿O solamente aprovechó la oportunidad cuando revisaba la mente de Sakura en busca de quitar el Genjutsu?

-Lo vi todo Sakura….-le anunció la rubia acercándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga- vi lo que ese idiota te hizo en la propia casa de Naruto. ¿Por qué no lo denunciaste? ¿Por qué sigues cercana a él, cuando se atrevió a forzarte de esa manera?

-Me hizo daño es cierto….-respondió la rosa- pero no más de lo que yo estaba haciéndole a su familia.

-¿q…que?

-Siéntate ahí…-le susurró Sakura a Ino- traeré un poco de té. Tenemos que hablar.

No había otro método para explicar la situación. Sakura Uchiha, tenía la imperiosa necesidad de descargar sus frustraciones. Ino había descubierto lo que no debía. Y Sakura debía tratar de que guardara el secreto. Después de todo, era un riesgo altísimo que la información ganara la calle. Minutos después, ambas estaban sentadas en los dos sillones individuales junto a la camilla. Tenían cosas por aclarar, y era menester hacerlo cuanto antes. Sakura sabía que tenía al menos otros 20 minutos, antes que Boruto llegara a su oficina en el hospital.

-Sería muy fácil…-admitió Sakura una vez que bebieron el primer sorbo de té- acusarlo de lo que me hizo, y fingir que soy inocente de todo.

-Sakura por Kami…-respondió frustrada Ino- estas justificándolo.

-Si….-añadió la pelirosa con gesto dolido- antes estuve furiosa contra él, incluso le tuve miedo. Pero las últimas semanas. Todo, desde que liberaste mi mente del Genjutsu…

Ambas sabían a qué se refería. Sarada estaba en riesgo y cualquier cosa que Sakura pudiera hacer para ayudar a su hija, era poco y lo haría sin dudar. Incluso aliarse con quien le había hecho daño. Pero eso a ojos de la rubia no justificaba andar curándolo, tampoco protegiéndolo. Boruto había cometido crímenes. Y según Ino, debía pagar.

-los últimos años fueron difíciles para mi….-indicó Sakura- Sasuke nunca me ha amado. Me enfrenté con esa realidad y me encontré sola. Mi hija tenía a su novio, y pronto tendría la edad para formar su familia lejos de mí. Me di cuenta que en realidad debí estar con Naruto. Que debí amarlo, que debí aceptar sus sentimientos. Pero ahora mismo, me encontraba herida. Masturbándome sola, sintiéndome insatisfecha y fea. Lo único que levantaba un poco mi ánimo, era notar como Naruto aun sentía atracción por mí a pesar de todo. Por mi cuerpo. ¿Entiendes?

-Flirteabas con él. Yo me daba cuenta de eso porque te conozco, y jamás te había visto provocar a alguien. –Sonrió apenas Ino para aliviar la tensión- pero nunca harías nada malo. Además, Naruto es un buen hombre que jamás traicionaría a Hinata-san. Naruto jamás sería capaz de traicionar.

-Pero ese flirteo "inocente", estaba destruyendo a esa familia. –Apuntó Sakura tratando de contener sus lágrimas- no me daba cuenta que en nuestras reuniones, Naruto deseaba algo que no debía suceder, y Hinata pagaba las consecuencias. ¿Entiendes? Ellos tenían problemas por mi culpa. Y todo por una mujer que solo quería recuperar algo de autoestima. ¿Patético no?

Hubo silencio. Ino evaluaba que su amiga estaba haciendo un mea culpa muy doloroso. Es que era difícil mirarse al espejo, y encontrarse los defectos. Sin marcas, sin excusas. Ino comenzaba a suponer que Sakura estaba justificando las acciones de Boruto por el mismo camino del razonamiento propio. Si Sakura estaba dispuesta a todo por proteger a Sarada, ¿Por qué acusar a Boruto Uzumaki de hacer lo mismo por su familia?

-Lo peor de todo fue…-continuó Sakura compungida- que siendo forzada por Bolt, me sentí más viva que nunca en los últimos 10 años. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a sus caricias. Mi ánimo se suavizo. Mi alegría regresó para todo. Para trabajar, para cocinar, para sonreír. Me volví a sentir viva.

-¿Pero a que costo? ¿Nunca pensaste en lo que sucedería si alguien lo descubría? ¿Si acaso Naruto lo averiguaba?

-Al principio no tuve opción. Bolt encontró la forma de presionarme. –añadió Sakura llena de culpa- pero luego, lo convertí en excusa ante mis propios impulsos. Admito que perdí el camino. Me sentí explosiva y sedienta de sexo. Y él no es un niño, sabe todo lo que tiene que hacer con una mujer. Me ha complacido de maneras que jamás había conocido.

-Imposible…-sonrió Ino ya demasiado picada por esas palabras- ¿hablas que un niñato de 17 años, sabe follar mejor que tu marido?

-Lamentablemente para mi cordura, sí. Algunas noches cuando Sarada no estaba en Konoha, fue a mi casa y lo hicimos durante toda la noche. Me hizo cosas que nunca había hecho. Fue voraz y valiente. Tomó el control, sometiéndome. Fue muy placentero ser deseada de esa forma.

-¿To…toda la noche? –tragó duro Ino sorprendida.

-Sin piedad….-apuntó la rosa- me hizo perder la cabeza totalmente. Y fue la causa que por algún tiempo, me decidiera a seguir viéndolo en secreto. Aun cuando ya no me amenazaba de ninguna forma. Me volví loca, y nos hicimos amantes.

-¿y tu hija? –respondió Ino molesta y angustiada- ¿no pensaste en tu hija?

-ya te lo dije antes….-reafirmó dolida Sakura y se sentía muy mal- perdí la razón. Para cuando descubrí que ya no tenía control de mis acciones, habían pasado varios meses. Al fin, conseguí dejar de verlo. Dejar de frecuentarlo. Bolt aceptó que no podíamos continuar más. Y también abandonó a Sarada. Solo porque yo se lo pedí.

-¿Le pediste que botara a tu hija?

-Fue cuando estuvo en la cárcel sospechado de asesinato. Intente que no la involucrara en ese asunto. Le dije….le…dije….-sollozó conteniéndose con dificultad.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –susurró Ino colocando una mano en la rodilla de su amiga.

-Que haber estado acostándose conmigo, demostraba que en realidad no amaba a Sarada –rememoró la pelirosa- que nunca me acercaría más a su padre, pero que él debía dejar a mi hija ser libre.

-¿Y el aceptó?

-Lo hizo… –Asintió la rosa- me dejó libre, y también la dejó a ella. Yo pensé que sería lo mejor para todos pero con el dolor de Sarada, ahora estoy segura que me equivoqué.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque solo pensé en mi misma. –Añadió Sakura- tenía terror que mi hija supiera lo que había hecho con su novio. Que me odiara, que jamás me perdonara. Solo quise proteger mi vínculo con Sarada, y ahora estamos solas. Con ese maldito bastardo de Sasuke, queriendo violarla.

Dicho esto último, Sakura dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas. Ino solo pudo abrazarla y contenerla. Tratando de confortarla y comprender. En cierta forma, ella no se sentía con moral para reclamarle nada. Después de todo, Ino Yamanaka tenía una familia también, y aun siendo Sai un marido cariñoso y devoto, aun así Ino había caído en la tentación del sexo prohibido. ¿Cómo culpar a Sakura por sentir lo mismo? Sasuke Uchiha era un idiota. Si solo no pensara tanto en sí mismo, hubiese tenido la fortuna de conocer y amar a Sakura. De hacerla feliz, y no pensando en embarazar a la hija que ambos tenían. Todo por una ambición horrible. Todo por una costumbre arcaica de los Uchiha.

-ya ya….-le anunció la rubia susurrándole en el oído- supongo que tendremos que decirle a Naruto.

-no…no…-respondió medio ahogada la rosa- solo se lo he dicho a una persona, aparte de ti.

Ambas se separaron del abrazo y se miraron, entonces Ino lo supo con el solo gesto.

-Me estás diciendo, ¿que se lo has dicho a Boruto? –Consultó la rubia- ¿al hijo antes que al Hokage? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué confías en ese niño antes que en tu mejor amigo?

Entonces, las palabras de Sakura enseñaron lo difícil de la situación. Le mostraron a Ino, que lo que había estado hablando con Bolt, era toda verdad:

-Porque tú ya lo has dicho antes Ino…-definió Sakura recuperándose y volviendo a tu taza de té- Naruto jamás traicionaría a nadie. Sasuke es su mejor amigo, recuérdalo. Nunca considero matarlo aun cuando se había vuelto un traidor hace años. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? Y en cambio Bolt, me ha demostrado que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa; por proteger a los que ama.

Minutos después, Boruto ingresó al consultorio tranquilamente. Ino Yamanaka estaba ahí, pero antes que el rubio pudiera lamentarse de la presencia de esa mujer entrometida, la blonda Kunoichi saludó a su mejor amiga y abandonó el lugar dedicándole una mala mirada al joven ingresante. Esto no importó demasiado a Bolt, que pensaba en Ino como una hermosa y frustrada mujer. Ya le ajustaría las tuercas en su momento. O lo haría tío Sai. Como fuera se alinearía firmemente, lo quisiera o no.

Sakura se colocó su bata blanca, mientras Bolt sin decir nada se sentó en la camilla y comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta negra que cubría su torso. Con la remera tuvo algunos problemas extra, pero ya Sakura estaba junto a él para asistirlo. Se miraron liviano, el solo le sonrió para mantener un mínimo de cordialidad. Parecían totalmente cercanos en algunos momentos, y luego kilométricamente lejanos en el tiempo. Todo en la misma situación.

-te quitare los vendajes…-le dijo la mujer analizándolo con chakra- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-ya casi no hay dolor, -indicó el rubio- estoy a punto de no necesitar nada de esto.

-No seas imprudente, -siguió hablándole Sakura mientras comenzaba a cortar las vendas del pecho- fue demasiado para tu cuerpo lo que hiciste. Pudo haberte quedado algún daño permanente. En esta semana siguiente, tus reflejos no serán los mismos. Forzaste mucho tus canales de chakra.

-¿y eso te preocupa? –Le sonrió él tratando de distender el asunto- ¿te sientes preocupada por mí?

Ella lo miró, tratando de mantenerse seria. Pero le fue imposible. Comenzó a sonreír casi sin querer. ¡Que Baka era! ¡A veces le hacía acordar tanto a Naruto! pero con Bolt, tuvo una cercanía imposible de descontar. Eso no podía olvidarlo.

-¿tu amiga volverá pronto? –le susurró el rubio divertido- porque me apetece hacer el amor justo ahora. ¿Podría la doctora curar mi necesidad?

-basta Bolt…- dijo ella algo avergonzada- contrólate. Sabes que no estás bien. –Y luego, no pudo evitar juguetear un poco- después tengo que andar curando lo que se rompe en tu cuerpo.

-uuuyy…-se divertía el rubio- trato hecho. Y por cierto, me encantaría que bajo esa bata blanca, no hubiese más que lencería de encaje y mucha piel. Sin dudas…..aaayyy…

-ya te dije que te controles…-le advirtió ella que había ajustado "suavemente" algunas vendas- no es el lugar, ni el momento.

Hubo silencio. Ella continuaba revisando parte por parte con chakra, cambiando vendajes y aplicando una inyección con un combinado de vitaminas. Todo indicado para lograr que Boruto esté completamente recuperado en apenas 48 horas más. Ya podría entrenar liviano, pero combatir todavía no. Pero cuando hubo terminado, Sakura se dio cuenta que el muchacho la miraba con intensidad. Algo tenía en la mente.

-¿Por qué accediste a ayudarme? –le preguntó la rosa, mirándolo a los ojos- ¿Por qué si me odias, estás dispuesto a arriesgarte por Sarada?

-el riesgo está en la vida. –Respondió el rubio- ser Shinobi, es arriesgar.

-no puedes ganar. –Admitió Sakura dolida- mira cómo has quedado por luchar contra tu padre. Sasuke es tan fuerte como…

-el premio lo vale… –Sonrió Bolt desoyéndola- deseo el premio. Te deseo a ti. ¿Eso querías oír? Y no quiero que nadie controle la mente de Sarada-chan. Puede que ella me odie al final, pero vivirá para tomar sus propias decisiones en el futuro. Ahora acabemos con esta charla sin sentido, y quiero un beso.

Sakura volvió a sonreír. Todo era una gran locura. Hay quienes dijeron alguna vez que entre el amor y el odio existía una corta distancia. Pero mientras se inclinaba para simular que iba a besarlo, la mujer pensaba que por alguna razón, comenzaba a tener esperanzas. Tal vez ese joven, había encontrado la manera de detener a Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ni lo….-le susurró Sakura a escasos centímetros de besarlo y con voz sensual- sueñes...

Y luego se alejó, caminando por el consultorio para dejarlo completamente caliente. Boruto no pudo evitar sonreír de frustración. Esa mujer tenía la mescla adecuada de histérica y sensual. Lo volvía loco. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa sensación de sangre caliente que siempre Sakura provocaba? El sentimiento de posesión era inmenso. La quería poseer como el miserable sueña con dinero.

-además…-señaló Sakura mientras registraba entre sus cosas buscando algo específico- últimamente no es buen momento para tentar la suerte. Sarada ahora sabe lo que su padre pretende. Está furiosa contigo por esa acusación, y finalmente….muy dolida. Creo que empieza a creerte.

-supongo que por fin se tomó el tiempo para leer el pergamino que le di. –indicó Boruto poniéndose de pie de la camilla y vistiéndose bien- cuando le entregue esa información, solo quería advertirla de todo. No pensé jamás, que volverías a pedirme ayuda. Al menos quise poner a Sarada-chan de sobre aviso.

-Gracias…-le sonrió ella entregándole un bote con vitaminas para que se llevara a su casa- finalmente has intentado protegerla. Aunque con sinceridad, no tengo idea de lo que haremos.

-yo me encargaré…-dijo Boruto serio y extendiendo su mano acarició la mejilla de Sakura que levemente cerro los ojos acurrucándose- te prometí que ustedes estarían a salvo. Solo debo encontrar la manera. Tú y Sarada-chan, estarán a salvo.

Ambos sonrieron, la situación era extraña cuando menos. Los dos parecían una pareja hablando de su futura familia. Era increíble cómo iban cambiando las situaciones y los sentimientos desde aquella primera noche, donde todo cambio. Antes de aquello, claramente no se soportaban. Después de aquel ataque en la cocina, después del sexo forzado por un chantaje; poco a poco se fueron trasformando en cómplices y amantes.

-te quiero ver….mañana en la noche…-le susurró Bolt- no me digas que no.

Y el peligroso juego de trampas o muertes, daba inicio nuevamente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Dos días después…

-¡Definitivamente no!….-señaló Hinata horrorizada- ella aún está muy débil…

-El momento perfecto de golpear con el martillo Ka-san…-le decía Boruto mientras ambos caminaban por un pasillo de la casa Uzumaki- justo cuando el hierro aún está ardiendo.

Habían pasado un par de horas solamente, desde que Hanabi Hyuuga fue dada de alta en el hospital de la hoja. Y aunque los ancianos del clan pusieron el grito en el cielo, Hinata por primera vez se mostró dura e inflexible. Dijo, que como su hija había sido atacada en medio de una misión, y su hermana lo había sido en un entrenamiento privado fuera de Konoha; era ilógico que Hanabi regresara a las mansiones Hyuuga hasta tanto no se descubriera a los traidores que estaban atentando contra ella. O al menos, que Hanabi estuviera recuperada para hacerse cargo del asunto.

Obviamente, los ancianos no pudieron contradecir ese argumento. Si admitían que el ataque sobre Himawari era algo planeado por ellos, sería una guerra abierta contra el Hokage. Traición en la máxima expresión. Al mismo tiempo, Hanabi se mostró pasiva ante los reclamos de su hermana y estuvo de acuerdo con ella. ¿Cómo ocultar el ataque contra Himawari si se negaba a aceptar ese punto lógico?

-Hanabi-neesan vivirá en mi propia casa durante algunas semanas, -les había dicho Hinata a los ancianos que fueron a visitar a su líder en el hospital- cuando se haya recuperado, regresara a las mansiones Hyuuga para hacerse cargo de sus asuntos. Es todo.

La inesperada firmeza de Hinata les sorprendió, y Hanabi no pudo más que acceder al asunto. Cuando la hermana mayor ingresó a la habitación de hospital en donde estaba internada, le dijo que si no quería que revelara ante Naruto lo que sabía del ataque a su hija, era mucho mejor que cooperara. Ya no iba a consentir un nuevo ataque entre clanes. Esta situación se debía terminar en ese momento y para siempre.

Así fue, que cuando la líder del clan Hyuuga fue dada de alta en el hospital, armó su bolso con ropa para mudarse al cuarto de huéspedes en la casa Uzumaki. A la boca del lobo, aunque todos pensaran que ese era el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Esa noche en particular, tanto madre como hijo estaban parados enfrente a la puerta donde se accedía a la habitación para huéspedes. Hinata no quería seguir con los planes de Bolt. Le parecía demasiado cruel y salvaje. ¿Acaso ya no había pagado su traición, al ser violada por sus guardaespaldas manipulados previamente por el Byakugan de Boruto? ¿Quería hacerle más daño?

-Definitivamente no…-le prohibió Hinata- esto se termina ahora mismo.

-Comprenderás que la situación, pende de un hilo Ka-san –le decía Bolt tranquilamente- te di la opción de que tomaras el control. Pero si no lo haces, alguien debe ensuciarse las manos.

-No vas a violarla…-respondió Hinata aterrada- nunca más le harás daño. Promételo.

-Entonces debemos decirle todo a Oto-san….-indicó Boruto sereno- lo que usted hizo con Kiba, lo que tía Hanabi hizo con mi Nee-san, y también lo que tuve que hacer para averiguarlo.

-No te atreverías….

-¿Por mantener a salvo a Hima-neesan? –Aclaró el joven apenas- Ponme a prueba.

Hinata bajó la vista. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Boruto la miraba de una manera arrebatadora. Dispuesto a cualquier cosa. A lo que fuera con tal de salirse con la suya. La mujer estaba a punto de ceder, siempre había sido imposible para ella oponerse tanto a su hijo como a su marido. Eran una debilidad. ¿Dónde estaba su voz, ahora que la necesitaba para imponerse? ¿Era acaso, que entendía el punto de vista que aportaba su hijo? ¿Creía, que Hanabi luego de recuperarse no se detendría en sus intentos de obtener lo que había querido? ¿Y qué pasaba con su padre y el resto de los ancianos Hyuuga?

-Ka-san….-le susurró Bolt tomándola de la barbilla con una mano para que lo mire- si usted me acompaña, le enseñaré a controlar la situación. Y luego…-le sonrió animándola.

-¿Y luego…?

-Usted entenderá….-le dijo apenas el rubio- lo que realmente puede hacer, para unir a la familia.

Hinata se sintió muy avergonzada. Lo que Boruto estaba proponiendo era seguramente sucio y prohibido. ¿Qué pensaba hacerle a su tía? ¿Podría Hinata soportar esa visión depravada? Muchas veces se encontró pensando que tal vez sus problemas maritales con Naruto estuvieron relacionados con lo recatada que era para sexo. Siempre le habían parecido excesivas algunas de las propuestas diferentes que su esposo había querido aplicar a lo largo de los años. Hinata Uzumaki amaba a su esposo, y hacer el amor, era solo la demostración física de ello. Nunca lo veía como una forma de saciar un instinto. Entonces en cierta forma lo "tradicional", era para Hinata lo mejor. Lo que le llevaba a pensar que tal vez Naruto quiso interesarse por otra mujer. Sakura Haruno siempre fue más extrovertida. Tal vez en la cama, era una pervertida. ¿Era por esa razón que su marido la miraba tanto? ¿Qué fantaseaba con ella?

El muchacho en tanto, observó a su madre y se decepcionó. A veces se sentía solo actuando para salvar a su familia. Se sentía solo y le preocupaba. ¿Qué pasaría con sus seres queridos si por algún motivo el moría? ¿Qué pasaría con su padre, su hermana menor y su madre si acaso en alguna misión le tocaba fallecer? Boruto no se consideraba a si mismo imprescindible para Konoha, pero le preocupaba lo que sucedería con su clan si el no actuaba como creía que debía.

-De acuerdo….-anunció el rubio seriamente luego de pensarlo un poco, la sonrisa de su madre esperanzada le agradó- será como tú pides Ka-san. No volveré a actuar contra los Hyuuga. Será por tu pedido que no volveré a hacerlo. Ojala no te equivoques Ka-san. Te quiero mucho, pero no soportaría que a Hima-Nee sufra por un error. Lo dejo en tus manos.

Luego de eso, Boruto se fue por el pasillo tranquilamente. Tenía que ir a buscar a su hermana que saldría del hospital esa misma tarde. Himawari ya estaba bien. Aunque tenía un brazo vendado, podría pasar el resto de su recuperación en la serenidad del hogar. Y además, esa noche tendría la oportunidad de verse con Sakura. Realmente lo ansiaba, y la oportunidad podría ser de las últimas.

En cualquier día de esos, Sasuke Uchiha volvería a Konoha. Y entonces habría un necesario enfrentamiento. Era una cuestión del destino. Mientras tanto, Boruto había logrado obtener de su padre las llaves de un apartamento de soltero. Le pidió, que mientras Hanabi estuviera en la casa Uzumaki, era mejor tener un lugar alejado de las insinuaciones para cambiar de clan. Naruto acepto el punto, no sin charlar un poco más intensamente sobre el entrenamiento pasado. El Hokage parecía emocionado por lo ocurrido anteriormente, y hasta figuraba comenzar a apartar horarios específicos para continuar entrenando a su hijo más regularmente. Increíblemente, las relaciones entre Naruto y Bolt estaban en su mejor momento. Era una relación de hombres, no de un niño molesto a su padre ocupado. Al menos en eso, el joven se sentía satisfecho que hubiera mejorado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Ka-san… ¿adónde vas a esta hora?

La pregunta surgió instantánea. Sarada justo llegaba al comedor de su casa, cuando vio a su madre colocarse una chaqueta y abrir la puerta de salida. Era de noche y el turno de trabajo en el hospital, la mujer lo había cumplido por la mañana. La joven morena había tenido días complicados. Desde que puso sus ojos en ese pergamino que Bolt le había enviado. Su mundo estaba de cabeza. Rabiosa, frustrada, compungida. Era como si volviera a tener 5 años y temiera que las sombras de su habitación la devoraran por las noches. Desde que había leído esa información antigua sobre las costumbres del clan Uchiha, que solo podía conciliar el sueño junto a su madre, en la habitación del matrimonio.

No sabía si odiar a Bolt por enfrentarla a esa realidad, o definitivamente creerle y empezar a aborrecer a su padre. Sarada Uchiha estaba en una encrucijada, y si obedecía a sus instintos sobre la situación del baño hace tiempo, empezaba a ver en su padre una velada intensión perversa. Tuvo frustración al comienzo, y ahora mismo luego de masticada la situación día con día, tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizada de que Sasuke Uchiha la violara. No había nada que pudiese evitarlo. El sharingan eterno era invencible.

-¿adónde vas a esta hora Oka-san? –le volvió a preguntar abrazándose a si misma- ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo, si el regresa justo esta noche?

Sakura se volvió rápidamente, y acercándose a su hija la abrazó firmemente. Contenerla, era la tarea principal que le había llevado todos esos días pasados. Ambas tenían miedo, porque tenían al enemigo en su casa. Era cierto que estuvo a punto de salir del lugar. Había acordado con Boruto un encuentro. Sakura apostaba a ese joven sus posibilidades de encontrar alguna forma de salvar a su hija. Y si tenía que pagar con su propio cuerpo el precio, no sería ni lo primero ni lo último que se atrevería a hacer en post de ayudar a su hija.

-tengo que ir al hospital cielo…-intentó tranquilizarla Sakura- tardare algunas horas. Regresare en cuanto pueda.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¿A la morgue? –Le consultó Sakura tratando de evitar que se descubriera su verdadera meta- sabes que no es un lugar grato para nadie. Mejor deberías darte un baño caliente, y acostarte en mi cama a dormir. Prometo que regresaré en poco tiempo.

La niña temblaba ligeramente en sus brazos. Era una jovencita fuerte, pero su vida había dado un vuelco tan cruel e inesperado que su equilibrio mental pendía de un hilo fino. Sakura no podía dejar de lamentarse al verla así, el haber escogido amar a Sasuke Uchiha en su juventud. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo desear que nunca hubiera sucedido? Sarada tampoco existiría y eso era algo que Sakura jamás iba a desear en la vida. Todo bien, atrae un mal. Y viceversa.

-Cielo…-le dijo la madre finalmente- creo que será mejor que preparemos el baño juntas. Mi tarea la puedo hacer otro día.

-en… ¿en serio te quedaras?-le interrogó Sarada esperanzada.

-Por supuesto que sí. –le sonrió Sakura abrazándola fuerte- te advertí que nadie me alejaría de ti.

Y mientras se quedaron juntas, Sakura se dijo a si misma que tendría que pedirle perdón a Boruto al día siguiente. Estaba segura que el joven no se enojaría por esa falta. Pero aunque a Sakura no le parecía un sacrificio nunca estar con su hija y protegerla, en esta ocasión lamentaba no poder verse con el muchacho Uzumaki. Lo había deseado, lo deseaba fuertemente. Era patético que una mujer madura, hecha y derecha tuviera ese insano deseo sexual por un jovencito. Era estúpido que se sintiera mujer en las caricias de un polluelo de casi 18 años. ¿Por qué sucedía esto? ¿Era por qué Bolt tenía la apariencia de Naruto? ¿Era porque su personalidad tenía puntos de encuentros oscuros con Sasuke? Sakura no sabía porque lo deseaba, pero ante sí misma no podía negar ese simple sentimiento físico.

Esa noche, mientras se bañaba con Sarada y cenaban para irse a dormir juntas. Sakura se la pasó proyectando en su mente un futuro terrible. Aunque Bolt encontrara la forma de asesinar a Sasuke. Aunque Boruto y Sarada lograran retornar a una relación amorosa. ¿Qué sería de la propia Sakura? ser condenada a ver a Boruto complacer a su hija, era como repetir la historia de las decepciones en su vida. Era como volver a perder la oportunidad de ser feliz.

-tal vez es mi destino…-se dijo abrazada a Sarada en la cama esa noche, antes de quedarse dormida- ver a mi hija feliz, con el hombre que deseo. Verla amar y ser amada, al hombre que yo tal vez podría amar con locura.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Onii-chan…quédate conmigo Onegai.

Himawari estaba muy dependiente de su hermano. Se sentía débil y vulnerable. Su corazón estaba muy lastimado por el intento de asesinato de su familia materna. Había compartido tiempo con los Hyuuga. Incluso había tratando con dulzura y respeto a su abuelo Hiashi. Había acompañado las visitas de su madre y nunca le hizo mala cara su tía Hanabi. La líder actual del clan. ¿Por qué quisieron matarla? ¿Acaso tendría que estar alerta, incluso en su propia aldea?

Mientras caminaba tomando del brazo a su hermano mayor por la aldea. Himawari no dejaba de agradecer a esos ANBU que la apoyaron en combate. Sospechaba, que no habían aparecido por la zona por mera cuestión de fortuna. Alguien los había enviado, así como enviaron a los Hyuuga que trataron de sellarla y matarla. Todo era una gran confusión para la joven Uzumaki.

-Onii-chan….no te rías de mi…-le hizo puchero ante el gesto distendido de su hermano.

Bolt sonrió divertido del pedido de su hermana. Hacia 45 minutos que habían salido del hospital y lejos de ir directo a casa, Himawari lo había conducido por la zona comercial. Era el camino más largo hacia la casa Uzumaki. Luego de pedirle la compra de un helado, fueron a ver los puestos de una feria ambulante y a recorrer algunos negocios particulares. El muchacho le consintió todo. Pero evidente que Himawari no quería regresar pronto a su propia casa. Sabiendo que su tía estaba hospedada ahí.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes más Nee-san…-le tranquilizó como pudo el hermano- se va a solucionar todo. Confía en mí ¿de acuerdo? Ka-san dijo que se haría cargo de su hermana. Así como yo me ocupo de la mía.

Algunos minutos después, llegaron a la casa Uzumaki dando por finalizado el paseo. Boruto se fue a bañar con cierto apuro. Himawari se quedó junto a su madre y tía en la cocina. Tuvieron una charla algo tensionada, ya que la niña no terminaba de confiar que Hanabi no supiera nada del ataque que había sufrido. Incluso la historia de como ella misma fue traicionada por sus guardias, no parecía muy convincente. Himawari además pensaba, que su hermano parecía demasiado ansioso por bañarse y ponerse apunto.

Una hora después, como al galope de un mal presentimiento lo vio sentado en el traspatio, completamente vestido como para salir de nuevo. Ya era de noche, ¿adónde iría? La joven Himawari no quería saberlo. Aunque lo intuía. Solo por una mujer su hermano se arreglaba tanto.

-Onii-chan…no salgas esta noche Onegai…

-Estaré bien Hima…-le respondió el joven sereno- ya estoy recuperado de mis heridas. Aquí en Konoha, nadie se atrevería a intentar algo en contra nuestra.

Se quedaron en silencio. Himawari guardaba una desazón terrible en su corazón. No quería ver a su hermano enredado con una mujer que no le convenía. ¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke-sama se enteraba? ¿Acaso Bolt iba a verse a escondidas con la madre de Sarada-san? ¡Eso no podía ser!

-Onii-chan….no me siento bien –le dijo con gesto adolorido- ¿volverás pronto? ¿Podría quedarme a dormir contigo?

Usualmente lo habían hecho. Dormían en el mismo cuarto y hablaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Obviamente la confianza mutua que se tenían era interminable. Cuando era pequeña, Hima había tenido mucho miedo a la oscuridad. Bolt siempre durmió en el suelo de su cuarto en aquellas noches donde la luna no brillaba. El joven jamás había reusado a estar cerca. Pero ahora ya adolecentes, era cuando menos extraño el pedido. El gesto del rubio así lo indicaba. ¿A qué le podía tener miedo Himawari a los 15 años?

-No salgas Onii-chan….quédate conmigo. –Le suplicó mirándolo con dolor- toda la noche conmigo.

El muchacho la estuvo mirando fijamente por un minuto. En su mente tenía una encrucijada difícil de destrabar. Por un lado, odiaba tener que dejar a su hermana cerca de Hanabi. Estaba totalmente seguro que la líder Hyuuga no se atrevería a intentar nada personalmente. Pero tampoco le apetecía ver el temor de Himawari ante la incertidumbre. No quería verla sufrir, quería mantenerla confortable y protegida. ¡¿Pero porque justo pasaba esa noche?! Tenía la deliciosa oportunidad de verse con Sakura Uchiha. En un departamento, a solas y por toda la noche. La había cortejado durante días, aprovechando los momentos de las curaciones. Y la pelirosa finalmente había accedido.

Tal vez como pago por la ayuda a Sarada. Tal vez porque deseaba buen sexo. Tal vez porque simplemente le atraía la idea de un encuentro amoroso para descargar tensión. Bolt nunca estaría dispuesto a pensar que Sakura podía amarlo. Pero enervar sus deseos como mujer, eso podía hacerlo claramente. ¿Por qué justo esa noche especial, su hermanita lo necesitaba tanto?

-bueno…-suspiró derrotado el muchacho, y ella sonrió feliz- supongo que tendré que quedarme en casa esta noche. Finalmente podré estudiar esos informes de misión que tanto están juntando polvo sobre mi mesa de luz.

-¡Si, si si! –Chilló de pura felicidad Himawari y le saltó encima para abrazarlo profundamente- gracias Onii-chan.

Algunas horas después. Cuando todos se habían retirado a sus cuartos. Boruto considero que su hermana ya estaba más tranquila y podía dejarla descansar. Himawari hizo un esfuerzo grande para mantenerse despierta. Pero recostada en la cama de su hermano vio como la vencía el sueño implacablemente. Boruto seguía estudiando sus informes. Todas misiones en las que había participado Sasuke Uchiha en el pasado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de enfrentarlo y vivir para contar ese cuento. Era tarea de estudio y paciencia. Planear con tino, y sobre todo sigilo.

De pronto, observó como Himawari se había quedado dormida completamente. Respiraba pacífica y sonreía apenas. Bolt se sintió contento y utilizó una sábana para arroparla. No necesitaba usar su propia cama esa noche en particular. Si acaso le diera sueño, dormiría en el suelo sin problemas. Por el momento debía trabajar, aunque la hora en el reloj de la mesa diera increíblemente las 3 am.

-Un poco de té caliente…-se dijo de pronto algo torpe por la somnolencia- voy a prepararme una taza.

Se puso de pie. Tenía una molestia en su hombro que trataba de ajustar con movimientos rotatorios, mientras deslizaba la puerta para salir al pasillo. La cocina estaría algo fría, pero la promesa de un poco de té caliente era demasiada atracción como para…

-¿Qué….quieres….? –preguntó Bolt al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con una figura parada enfrente.

El kunai ingresó como flecha en su vientre. El impacto hizo retroceder al joven que tropezó con una silla y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Frente suyo, Hanabi Hyuuga le miraba de forma autista. Era como si estuviera sonámbula. O en estado de shock. La mujer le había apuñalado con un kunai, clavándolo hasta el mango. Bolt veía tendido, como su propia sangre comenzó a manar abundante. El estruendo contra el suelo de madera, hizo a Himawari despertar abruptamente:

-¡OTOOOO-SAAAAAANNN!-gritó desesperada la joven Uzumaki al ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo junto a la cama. –¡OOOKAAAAAA-SAAAANNN!

Hanabi retrocedió un paso aturdida. Ni siquiera atinó a escapar. Solo se desplomó hasta quedar sentada, con la espalda apoyada contra el muro del pasillo frente al cuarto. No tuvo más reacción, ni acusó movimiento alguno. Por el pasillo Hinata y Naruto aparecieron al instante, tan apresurados como nerviosos. Los gritos pelados de la joven Himawari los atrajeron con impresionante rapidez. El cuadro era inesperado totalmente.

-Bolt…. ¡BOLT MALDITA SEA, RESPONDE!- le acusó el padre arrodillándose junto a su hijo que no se movía.

-ONII-CHANN ¡ONII-CHAANN! –lloraba la joven Uzumaki del otro lado, desesperada.

Hinata rápidamente intentó extraer el kunai, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que no era un herida normal. Solo se podía apreciar el mango del arma, estaba tan fieramente incrustado que no sería gratuito retirarlo. El arma estaba enterrada a la altura del vientre, y tal vez comprometía al hígado.

-oh…no….-gimió Hinata compungida- la sangre se está oscureciendo…

Sangre negra, solo podía ser por un hígado perforado. El golpe le había tomado tan de sorpresa que no pudo evitar ser apuñalado en una parte vital. Bolt no se movía, sus ojos aún estaban abiertos pero tenían una sensación de estarse desmayando.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS HA PASADO?! ¿QUE FUE LO QUE TE OCURRIO BOLT? –gritaba Naruto desaforado.

-¡Rápido Naruto-kun! –Le instó Hinata- llévatelo al hospital, no debemos sacar este kunai o se desangrará.

-¡llévame contigo Oto-san! –Le gritó entre lágrimas Himawari que no soltaba la mano de su hermano para nada- ¡no me dejes aquí! ¡QUIERO IR CON ONII-CHAN!

Naruto estaba desesperado. Jamás había tanto miedo como en ese momento. Su hijo se le estaba muriendo en los brazos. Gracias al cielo podía trasportarlo sin moverlo. De no, la herida podía desgarrarse en el traslado. Respiró hondo para recuperar concentración, y usando el Hiraishin no jutsu trasportó a sus dos hijos directo al hospital. Directo a la sala de emergencias, donde algunos sellos siempre se escondían para las situaciones límites.

Hinata quedó arrodillada en un cuarto vacío. Sus manos estaban manchadas de la sangre de su propio hijo. Su cuerpo temblaba como muchas otras veces, pero era la primera vez que esa sensación no estaba generada por el miedo o la vergüenza. Temblaba de ira. De frustración latente. Se puso de pie finalmente. Muy lento, y olvidando por completo que solo estaba vestida por una bata liviana color azul. Estaba medio abierta, exhibiendo su ropa de dormir. Un vestidito de seda color blanco. Se hubiese sentido avergonzada que alguien a excepción de su marido la viera así. Pero ahora mismo, ninguna sensación aparte de la rabia la dominaban tan soberanamente.

Hinata Uzumaki miró fijo a su hermana menor, que aún continuaba sentada frente al cuarto abierto. Hinata por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía auténticamente rabiosa. Su hijo le había advertido las consecuencias de tener piedad. Su querido Bolt, que solo buscaba mantener a salvo a su familia, ahora estaba ingresando a la sala de emergencia donde debería pelear por su vida. Su niño se lo había advertido, y por culpa de una madre tonta, ahora estaba gravemente herido.

Hanabi al ver la dureza en el rostro de su hermana mayor por fin reaccionó. Estaba en el medio de sus enemigos. En esa casa todos serían sus enemigos desde ahora. Pero apenas lograba moverse cuando la voz fría y furibunda de la mujer Uzumaki la paralizó en su sitio:

-¡Quieta ahí! –Le dijo acercándose como una leona a su presa- maldita desgraciada.

Con el revés de su mano izquierda, le dio una tremenda bofetada que la lanzó al suelo largo a largo. Hinata estaba parada a un paso de Hanabi, que yacía en el suelo tomándose el rostro con temor.

-Onee-san….yo….yo no….

-Esto….no….no te lo perdonare jamás….

Hinata se fue rápidamente por el pasillo. Directo al closet donde guardaba lo que ahora mismo necesitaba. Hanabi no podía reaccionar por mucho que lo intentara. Sus instintos le habían ordenado que asesinara a Boruto. Había estado vigilándolo incansablemente por las noches, y esperó el momento para atacar. No quería que ese muchacho volviera a amarrarla y hacerle daño. Jamás pensó que Himawari esa noche también estaría en el cuarto. Solo reaccionó, a la puerta abriéndose a las 3 de la madrugada. ¿Qué otra cosa estaría por hacer Bolt, que ir al cuarto de Hanabi para atacarla?

Mientras tanto Hinata apareció nuevamente, esta vez traía una correa de cuero gruesa en su mano derecha. Armada con ese elemento, apretando los dientes y llorando de indignación, descargó su frustración sobre su hermana menor. La azotó sin misericordia y la arrastró de los cabellos hasta la habitación de huéspedes. Esa noche seria de golpes y dolor. Esa noche traería renacimiento. Una nueva esclava, y una nueva dueña. Esa noche, empezaría un cambio radical.

Esa noche en particular, el liderazgo del clan Hyuuga….

Definitivamente cambiaria de manos…

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	12. CAPITULO 12

**Nuevo capitulo. Feliz navidad y año nuevo para todos.**

 **CAPITULO 12: CEGUERA**

Abrió sus ojos y era de día. La luz del ventanal detrás de su cabecera no le molestaba. Sin embargo, era muy útil aquella natural iluminación para apreciar todo el cuarto perfectamente. Techo blanco, sábanas blancas y una bata de hospital horrenda.

-Deja vu….-pensó Boruto algo deprimido.

Recordaba haber despertado de la misma manera y con idénticas sensaciones de derrota hace años. Justo después de los exámenes Chunnin. Los fallidos y reveladores exámenes que cambiarían su destino. En esos momentos, se había sentido un inútil, una basura. Ahora tal vez, pasados algunos años y con más experiencia, solamente consideraba un traspié la situación. Estaba hospitalizado por haber dejado de confiar en sus instintos. Por no haber terminado su labor en la mente de su tía Hanabi. Por no azotar a esa furcia, hasta que solo deseara ser esclava de la voluntad de otros.

Boca arriba, su cuerpo le pesaba bastante. Aun así, pudo tener la fuerza y el enfoque en su vista para mirar un poco lejos. Allí estaba ella, gracias al cielo la primera pregunta que podía figurar su mente estaba resuelta satisfactoriamente. Sentadita en una silla a su lado, su querida hermana se había quedado dormida, esperando verlo despierto. Los gestos de preocupación ya no estaban. Incluso su brazo tenía menos vendas, señal inequívoca que faltaba muy poco para la recuperación. Del otro lado, parada junto a la cama, Ino Yamanaka revisaba con chakra la zona del vientre.

-¿Cuánto he….?

-…dormido? –Completo la rubia seria- unos tres días aproximadamente. La hemorragia en el hígado pudo matarte. Fuiste operado, y tus canales de chakra no estaban equilibrados. Al recibir el ataque, tu Byakugan se activó por reflejo. Drenando tus energías de manera mortal. Fue tu propia hermana quien ayudó a desactivar tu Doujutsu. Y la mejor médico del mundo estuvo de tu parte. Tienes suerte.

El asunto de sus canales de chakra forzados, fue la causa de todo. Perdió reflejos y fue herido por ello. Ese poder, de liberar como un torrente asesino su chakra reservado, tenía una debilidad en la que tendría que trabajar más fuerte. Era como las píldoras de soldado. Efectivas para una larga travesía, pero letales en el organismo luego de un esfuerzo prolongado. Aunque, técnicamente hablando, Boruto sabía que esa técnica forzada, solo la debía utilizar para igualarse a sujetos invencibles como su padre. O Sasuke Uchiha. En resumen, era un recurso que no necesitaba en las misiones ordinarias.

-Sa…Sakura….-balbuceó el joven aturdido.

-Ella ha salvado tu vida –le dijo Ino serena- 4 de cada 5 médicos no hubiesen podido hacer nada. Te desangraste y la falta de chakra aumento el riesgo. Finalmente, hemos comprobado que eres muy resistente.

Bolt observó a la Kunoichi Yamanaka con atención. Creía, que ella debía estar muy disgustada con él. Tal vez hasta intentar matarlo. Después de todo, ¿acaso no eran enemigos? Sin embargo, Ino parecía atender su trabajo con neutralidad. Algo había cambiado en ella, aunque fuera sutilmente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –consultó el rubio.

-fuiste atacado en tu propio domicilio –añadió Ino con calma- se sospecha de los Hyuuga, puesto que tanto tú como tu hermana tienen un Byakugan. Al parecer, todo lo que has dicho es sorprendentemente cierto. Ella fue atacada en una misión, y ahora te ha tocado a ti. Demasiada casualidad.

Boruto no tenía fuerzas para extender el interrogatorio. Simplemente miraba a esa mujer y se preguntaba sobre los motivos que la habían hecho cambiar de opinión. Bolt sabía de la profunda amistad que Ino tenía con Sakura. Y también recordaba que ellas habían estado hablando mucho hace tiempo. Tal vez, Sakura la convenció para que no interviniera. No podía el joven fiarse completamente. Pero tener un respiro de ataques gratuitos sería más que bienvenido.

-no te preocupes…-le dijo finalmente Ino, antes de retirarse- nadie no autorizado puede ingresar a este cuarto. Mientras te recuperas, tu padre está furioso y busca a quien culpar. Shikamaru y mi marido, están con él. Pronto hallaran el modo de tratar con los Hyuuga.

-¿y ella…está autorizada? –consultó Bolt refiriéndose a su hermana dormida en la silla.

-intentaron sacarla de aquí desde hace días…-le sonrió la rubia apenas- con resultados desastrosos. Yo no me atrevería a contrariarla cuando está furiosa.

Ino abrió la puerta del cuarto y se retiró. Bolt pudo notar que había guardias en la puerta. El asunto se había desencadenado y ya no habría método para detenerlo. Probablemente Kakashi-sempai estaría moviendo algunas influencias para calmar las aguas. Boruto estaba seguro, que los Hyuuga no serían exterminados como sucedió con el clan Uchiha. Había otros métodos, más útiles para quienes no estaban borrachos de sangre. Kakashi Hatake tenía a Sai junto al Hokage. Seguramente sugerirían una línea de acción para lograr la paz. Tal vez un tratado entre clanes. Ahora seria de público conocimiento que los Uzumaki contaban con dos Byakugan "ilegales". Cabía todavía la chance de lograr algún tipo de acuerdo que no implicara el asesinato. Era cuestión de esperar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto estaba furioso….

Tanto Sai como mayormente Shikamaru, lo podían captar claramente. Tal vez porque casi nunca había estado en ese estado. Tal vez porque los años le habían dotado de una paciencia infinita, como para tratar desagradables asuntos del Hokage. Pero ese día, o mejor aclarar desde hacía 4 días que Naruto Uzumaki había perdido la cabeza. La imagen de su hijo desangrándose entre sus brazos, lo tenían en un estado de desesperación.

La oficina del Hokage solo estaba ocupada por el consejero Nara, el líder del ANBU Sai, y por supuesto la persona que había salvado la vida de Boruto. La Kunoichi medico a cargo, directora del hospital y mejor amiga del líder. Sakura Uchiha.

La situación pudo ser mucho peor sin dudas. Si bien se había finalmente descubierto que los hijos del Hokage tenían un Doujutsu ilegal, tampoco había una ley particular que atentara con la vida de ellos. Técnicamente, no tenían culpa de haber heredado esos ojos aun cuando su madre fue sellada para evitarlos. Pero si se atenían a la historia entre clanes, era mal augurio tener una barrera de sangre perteneciente a otra familia.

-necesito respuestas….-aseguró el Hokage molesto- ahora mismo…

-Boruto se encuentra estable –Inició Sakura que le parecía conveniente calmar las aguas dando buenas noticias- hace poco más de una hora ha despertado según me informó Ino. Está de buen humor y tiene a su hermana cerca. Pronto se recuperará.

-¿Cómo es posible que mis hijos tengan el Byakugan? –consultó Naruto que necesitaba respuestas para cuando tuviera que encarar al consejo de clanes.

-Eso puedo responderlo yo…-añadió Shikamaru abriendo un pergamino antiguo- desde que supe del ataque y la nueva situación, estuve investigando sobre clanes y barreras de sangre. La información fue analizada por la división científica y los mejores médicos. Los resultados fueron…

-Que el sello utilizado por los Hyuuga para bloquear la herencia en el vientre de Hinata, -interrumpió Sakura neutral- fueron originalmente creados por el clan Uzumaki del remolino. Como bien saben todos, una barrera de sangre es menos efectiva contra el usuario que la contiene.

-La sangre Uzumaki, indudablemente tiene una cumplida resistencia a los sellos originarios de ese clan –Proseguía Shikamaru complementado los datos- los hijos del Hokage han desarrollado una versión del Byakugan a pesar de todo. Aunque en características, puede que no sean idénticas al originario. Lo cual por añadidura, puede hacerlo más valioso y peligroso.

Naruto no dijo nada. Él había recibido las advertencias del Kyuubi sobre ese aspecto. El zorro fue el primero en deducir que un sello Uzumaki era menos efectivo en su creador, que en cualquier otro sujeto. En resumen, tanto Boruto como Himawari habían despertado un Doujutsu poderoso. Azuzados por el nivel sin igual de chakra herencia de Naruto. ¿Qué efectos colaterales tendrían? ¿Cuánto poder podía desarrollar sus hijos en realidad?

-Sai…. ¿qué has conseguido de tus espías?

El líder de ANBU no hizo gesto alguno. Su información era estrictamente confidencial. Solo el Hokage podía escuchar. Y solo el Hokage podía distribuirla a su criterio. El deber del ANBU, era entregar la información solamente al líder. Los demás participantes de la reunión entendieron. Sakura señalo que tenía trabajo y debía vigilar de cerca a Bolt. Mientras que Shikamaru indicó que daría un recorrido para averiguar el pensamiento general de los líderes de clanes. Era una situación política delicada y posiblemente caería en votación. Era bueno ir investigando que pensaban el resto de las familias sobre el asunto en particular que se venía. Cuando quedaron solos, Naruto se puso de pie y caminó lento por detrás de su escritorio, dando la espalda a Sai. Esperando que empezara a describir lo que fuera que hubiera descubierto:

-Naruto tenías razón, al suponer que tu hijo tiene problemas. –Apunto el pálido ninja- todo tiene que ver con los Uchiha.

-¿los Uchiha? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido, aunque no quería que Sai lo notara- ¿Qué tiene que ver Boruto con ellos?

-Cuando Boruto fue acusado de asesinar a Kiba Inuzuka, -inició Sai- hubo un rompimiento con su novia. La hija de Sakura-san.

-lo recuerdo…

-el rompimiento lo generó tu hijo. –Añadió el pelinegro- trataba de mantener a Sarada-san fuera de los problemas. Un equipo de ninjas lo vigilaba por órdenes de Shikamaru-san. Al parecer, el consejero tenía la sospecha que Bolt podía causar más problemas a Konoha. Cuestión que luego quedo en nada.

Naruto recordaba las sospechas de Shikamaru sobre una organización secreta en Konoha. Y que Bolt parecía estar relacionado con ese tema. Pero pasado el tiempo, el consejero Nara no había vuelto a insistir. Al parecer, no encontró motivos de tantas sospechas.

-continua… -le apuró el Hokage impaciente.

-Boruto se separó de su novia, y ahora sabemos la razón. –seguía el líder ANBU mesclando la historia tal como lo había preparado con Kakashi- alguien descubrió su Byakugan. Seguramente Bolt temía que los Hyuuga quisieran lastimar a la hija de Sakura-san.

-en esos tiempos, -interrumpió Naruto hilando sus ideas- Hanabi-san como líder me había dicho que intentaría comprometer a Boruto con su familia. Decía que tenía habilidades enormes. Seguramente ya sabían lo que mi hijo ocultaba.

-luego…-añadió Sai continuando- hubo un intento simultaneo de ataque. Himawari fue atacada en medio de su misión. Y también sucedió con Hanabi-sama mientras entrenaba en los bosques. Finalmente….hace pocos días…

-fueron por Bolt…-dijo Naruto girándose y enfrentando a Sai- alguien dentro de los Hyuuga planea evitar que el Byakugan deje de ser exclusivo de ellos. Pero Hanabi lo sabía y…

-no es extraño que tenga oposición entre los suyos Naruto. –Le siguió el juego Sai- es la primera mujer en liderar un clan absolutamente tradicional. Si acaso falleciera, el liderazgo recaería en algún primo varón.

Naruto suspiró molesto. Tenía pesadillas con aquella noche donde se levantó corriendo de la cama, solo para encontrar a su hijo mayor muriéndose en el suelo de su habitación. Recordaba a Hanabi sentada frente a la escena. Totalmente horrorizada por la situación. Por un momento creyó que esa puñalada había partido de la mano de la hermana de Hinata. Pero luego de llevar a Boruto para ser atendido. Y finalmente cuando pudo trasladar a Sakura al hospital para que lo ayudara. Tuvo el tiempo para volver a su casa y usar el modo Sennin para rastrear la situación. No había chakra. Hanabi no había usado su energía espiritual en esa casa. La misma Hinata, preocupada por la salud de su hijo, le señalo que Hanabi estaba encerrada en la habitación de huéspedes totalmente desecha en llanto. Hinata le dijo a su marido, que Hanabi había visto cruzar a alguien frente a su puerta. Y no alcanzo a intervenir cuando ya ese sujeto había apuñalado a Boruto. Tal vez venia por el Hokage. Tal vez por sus hijos. Lo cierto fue que esa puerta abriéndose en la madrugada fue una mala fortuna.

-¿has podido hablar con Hanabi-sama? –consulto Sai explorando los conocimientos del Hokage con mesura.

-No….no aun…-le respondió Naruto pensativo- solo le permite entrar a Hinata a esa habitación. Mi esposa dice que Hanabi está en un estado de shock. Dice que se siente muy culpable por no haber detenido al sujeto. Y que no pudo identificarlo.

-Si Hokage-sama me permite…-le apuntó Sai sereno- quisiera tener unas palabras con Bolt-kun. Ahora que ha despertado, tal vez pueda decirme algo más sobre ese sujeto.

-De acuerdo Sai….-le asintió Naruto- infórmame lo que averigües de ese asunto. Y ahora lo segundo… ¿Qué tiene que ver los Uchiha con todo esto?

Sai sonrió sin emoción. Era el momento de jugar la carta que detendría a todos. Kakashi nunca estuvo de acuerdo con los planes de Boruto. Tenía que intervenir por la paz. No podía perder al hijo del Hokage como elemento de Raíz. Si bien Boruto podía enfurecer por la intervención, tampoco tendría que saber de dónde venía. Raíz como división, se ocupaba de equilibrar las cargas siempre. Aun entre sus propios miembros.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Consecuente al paso del tiempo. Boruto fue mejorando día con día. Ya casi se cumplía la semana desde que fue internado, y el joven comenzó a sospechar que las recomendaciones médicas de mantenerlo dentro del hospital, estaban apoyadas en otros motivos ulteriores a su salud. Himawari lo visitaba todos los días, aunque ya no se quedaba por las noches. Tuvo conversaciones con Sai y también con su madre Hinata. Su padre en cambio, no lo visito más que una vez de manera acotada. Aunque mantenía una vigilancia personal constante sobre el hospital y sus alrededores.

Boruto entendió con el paso del tiempo, que su padre impedía que lo dieran de alta por alguna cuestión. Su herida estaba totalmente recuperada, y la total inmovilidad que le aportó la cama, asistió al equilibrio de su chakra. Técnicamente, estaba recuperado. ¿Entonces qué ocurría?

-….quédate tranquilo…-le dijo Sakura una tarde mientras lo revisaba- serás dado de alta dentro de dos días.

-Pero ya estoy recuperado…

-Lo sé, -añadió ella sonriendo- sin embargo he recibido órdenes de mantenerte todo lo posible encerrado. Creo que tu padre intenta evitar que pelees de los Hyuuga.

-¿En serio? –Le sonrió divertido el rubio y se recostó en la cama con los brazos tras el cuello- ¿y para que me molestaría? Ka-san se está ocupando de todo.

Sakura le miró algo confusa. ¿Qué podía hacer Hinata en todo ese embrollo? Pero el joven la miraba con esa confianza increíble. Otra vez le parecía que todo estuviera calculado. Lo que llevaba a su problema particular. El asunto de Sasuke crecía en riesgo día con día. En cualquier momento podría regresar, intentado la aberración que tenía planeada contra Sarada. Pero además por añadidura, Sakura se sentía un poco culpable de la herida que sufrió el joven. Se preguntaba si al no haber ido a la reunión que tenían planeada hace días, fue la causa de esa estadía en el hospital. El muchacho sin embargo, no parecía reparar de este dilema.

-Boruto….yo…-susurró Sakura parada junto a la cama bajando la vista- quisiera saber si…

-Ya lo tengo resuelto…-le dijo el recostándose de lado- el tiempo en esta cama me ayudó a pensar. Tu ayuda, me dio a planear lo que tenemos que hacer. Lo que tengo que hacer para mantenerlas a salvo. Sarada-chan y tú, no tendrán que preocuparse más por ese infeliz.

Sakura sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. ¿Realmente seria verdad? miraba a ese joven recostado y por alguna razón podía volver a confiar. Había logrado tanto, y sin embargo decía que podía aún más. ¿Sería posible? Mientras ella reflexionaba, la mano derecha del joven buceo por debajo de la sabana hasta tocar el muslo interno de la mujer. Suavemente, sin intensión pretensiosa.

-¿Qué haces Bolt?

-algo que deseo mucho.

-no creo que sea buena idea…-le dijo ella pero por alguna razón no se apartaba de la caricia- aquí no Bolt…

-esta noche…-le miró con perverso deseo- quiero que vengas. A discutir tú oferta de ser mía. ¿O acaso mentías cuando pediste mi ayuda? Quiero un pequeño pago de buena fe.

-aquí no, es una locura…-susurró ella algo acalorada por el toque ya más "profundo".

-esta noche Sakura…. –le advirtió el calmadamente, y retiro la mano con cuidado- te necesito. Una última noche.

-no puedo esta noche…

-entonces mañana en la noche…-le susurró fingiendo un gestito de súplica- cuando salga de aquí, me tendrán vigilado.

Ella retrocedió sin decir nada. La mirada de ese muchacho ya le producía un hormigueo en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. La volvía loca, le recordaba lo que significaba ser mujer. Sentirse muy deseada. Digna de pasión ¿Pero qué hacer? ¿Realmente se animaría a cometer la locura de venir a ese cuarto en la noche? Boruto Uzumaki estaba recuperado completamente. Significaba que si Sakura se animaba a ir en la noche, no sería para conversar de la vida.

-lo pensaré…-le dijo sonriéndole coquetamente- aunque no esperes demasiado ansioso.

-no olvides la chaqueta blanca…-le guiño un ojo Boruto divertido- te vez increíblemente sexi con ella.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hinata Uzumaki no se reconocía a si misma…

Su personalidad era normal y equilibrada como siempre, en el día a día. Pero todo cambiaba en cuanto atravesaba la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. Era como si una parte de ella, se trasformara totalmente. Algo desconocido se encendía, algo brutal y salvaje. Una dureza que incluso dominaba sus facciones y le quitaban su dulzura natural.

Desde aquella noche fatal, donde Boruto terminó herido y hospitalizado, las rutinas de la casa Uzumaki variaron sustancialmente. Los primeros días, Naruto casi no venía ni para dormir. Se la pasaba en la oficina o vigilando la habitación de su hijo. Totalmente desencajado de furia. Himawari se dispuso a cuidar a su hermano, como si con ello se fuera la vida. Incluso cuando los médicos intentaron sacarla de la habitación por los designios del horario de visita. O cuando quedaron establecidos los permisos especiales para unos pocos integrantes del hospital para ingresar a ese cuarto en particular, Himawari se negó rotundamente a abandonar a Boruto. Y quienes intentaron obligarla, encontraron una faceta muy desagradable de la tierna y suave hija del Hokage.

Pero Hinata, no se preocupó tanto por Boruto desde que supo que Sakura Uchiha lo había salvado. Era consiente que aunque no le agradara demasiado esa mujer por cuestiones personales, su capacidad como médico no tenía comparación. Era capaz de salvar a personas que ya todos daban por muertos. Era una garantía. En un ramo donde la muerte es el vencedor tarde o temprano, Sakura era su oposición más dura. En resumen, luego de ser operado y estabilizado, la vida de Bolt estaría a salvo.

Por esa razón, su madre dedicó esa semana posterior al ataque a otros menesteres. Desde el incidente, había dado a Hanabi Hyuuga un castigo tan brutal como jamás hubiera creído posible. Y día con día, encerrada en la habitación de huéspedes continuo haciéndole daño en todas las formas posibles. Luego, cuando Boruto hubo despertado y Hinata le visito una tarde, supo lo que tenía que hacer para terminar la "educación" de Hanabi en materia masoquista. La esposa del Hokage, ya no sería una civil más. Tal vez no tuviera su rango ninja nuevamente, pero poco a poco se fue trasformando en la líder de su antigua familia. Sería la verdadera líder del clan Hyuuga, contralando la voluntad de su cabeza visible.

Todo el asco que Hinata pudiera sentir por sus propias acciones, se disipaba en la satisfacción que tenia de ver como Boruto comenzaba a confiar en ella para proteger a su familia. Su hijo lo dejo todo en sus manos. Confió en ella, no como madre, ni como compañera, sino como Kunoichi. El fuego de su corazón que brillaba en beneficio de defender a los amaba, volvió a hacerse presente. Como en la pasada guerra.

Hinata ordenaba, y Hanabi pronto encontró que esas palabras eran sagradas. Su voluntad se fue diluyendo hasta la nada misma. Su cuerpo era una herramienta, un objeto del cual Hinata-onee-sama podía disponer a su antojo. Los latigazos y el castigo dejaron de ser daño, para ser tomados como premio. La fue moldeando con una buena cuota de intuición. Y otro tanto de consejos que Bolt le entregaba en las visitas al hospital. Para cuando se cumplió la semana desde aquel ataque traidor, Hinata ya no tenía una hermana menor, solo poseía una esclava.

En cuanto a Naruto. Hinata planeó para su marido algo especial. Durante los días del adoctrinamiento la mujer había alimentado en sí misma una cultura distinta. Una forma de ser que mantenía oculta por vergüenza o costumbre. Siempre le había parecido que su Naruto, podía abandonarla por Sakura solo porque esa maldita mujer era una guarra. Que a Naruto le atraía la idea de una mujer poderosa, que le diera sexo salvaje. No era que Hinata dudara del amor de su marido. Simplemente que sexualmente podía sentirse ansioso de probar nuevas experiencias. ¿Y cómo lo haría? ¿Con la tímida e insípida Hinata de siempre? Eso no podría suceder.

En la noche del séptimo día. Luego de un curso intensivo de esclavismo impartido a la hermana menor. Hinata supo que había llegado su oportunidad de cambiar las cosas. Era una jugada arriesgada, pero tenía muchas ganas de vivir una experiencia similar. Durante todo el tiempo trascurrido, supo reinterpretar las palabras de Boruto en cada paso del asunto:

Cuando le invitó a que se quedara en la cabaña, mientras él se ocupaba de adiestrar a su tía.

Cuando le sugirió con el collar y la cadena, que le enseñaría a controlar a Hanabi.

Cuando finalmente, le dejó en claro que podía compensar a su marido y hacerlo feliz.

Todo fue arrastrando a Hinata hacia una realidad perversa. Tenía que tomar una decisión crucial. Y con Boruto ya recuperado totalmente y a punto de salir dado de alta. Además de una Himawari que también estaba sana y sin dolencias. Hinata tomó la posta de una idea que venía madurando desde hacía tiempo. Una fantasía.

Algo que podía calmar todos sus demonios y liberarla de culpas.

Algo que podría darle paz, a los clanes Hyuuga y Uzumaki.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La cena en la casa Uzumaki fue determinante…

Hinata, su hija y marido tenían a la líder del clan Hyuuga como invitada especial a comer. Hanabi estaba muy callada, su mirada baja y sus actitudes mesuradas. Naruto había sospechado de ella en los primeros instantes del atentado a Bolt. Pero luego se encontró con que la mujer se veía profundamente afectada por la situación. Era la primera noche que cenaba junto a la familia desde el incidente. Himawari estaba feliz, por fin su hermano seria dado de alta al día siguiente. Se la paso media cena hablando de cuanto entrenarían juntos apenas pusiera un pie dentro de la casa Uzumaki. Se figuraba que tendrían varias semanas de internarse en el entrenamiento. Incluso invitó tanto a su padre como madre para que los ayudaran. Que ya no hubiera secretos entre todos, le tranquilizaba y todo se veía luminoso.

-Ten calma Hima-chan…-le dijo Naruto sonriéndole- cuando Bolt salga del hospital, tú y el tendrán que mantenerse aquí en casa. Al menos hasta que tu tía Hanabi y yo podamos arreglar el asunto con el resto del clan Hyuuga. ¿Cierto?

-h…Hai….Naruto-sama….-balbuceó tímidamente Hanabi con la cabeza baja.

La situación era extraña para Naruto. Antes, había encontrado en esa mujer una desagradable arrogancia. Mirada gélida, aspecto inmutable. Pero ahora, parecía una sombra de sí misma. Totalmente autista del mundo. Solo respondía a la voz de Hinata con rapidez insistente. Además, su esposa también emitía en las palabras hacia su hermana, una cuota leve de dureza que Naruto desconocía hasta el momento. ¿Tal vez la culpaba por lo sucedido a Bolt? ¿Estaba resentía hacia Hanabi por otra cuestión? Naruto no sabía que pensar, e incluso le tomó por sorpresa que su esposa pusiera sobre la mesa una botella de sake. Todos bebieron a excepción de Himawari, que se retiró temprano hacia su cuarto. Había sido un día agitado de entrenamiento personal para la niña, que esperaba sumar a su hermano cuanto antes.

Entre copa y copa. La situación se fue aligerando. Hanabi comenzó a responder a las preguntas con más entusiasmo. Incluso propuso algunas ideas para salir del entuerto que suponía tener a dos jóvenes con el Byakugan, fuera de su clan. Naruto aprovechó para averiguar ciertas cosas. Como confirmar que Hanabi conocía la habilidad de sus sobrinos mucho antes de aquellas "negociaciones", para casar a Bolt con una mujer de su clan.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –le preguntó Naruto en el fragor de la bebida- ¿Cómo te enteraste que mis hijos tenían el Byakugan?

Hanabi pareció aturdida y no respondió. Miraba a Hinata como si pidiera su aprobación. Este gesto no pasó desapercibido al Hokage. Luego se encargaría de discutir con su esposa sobre esta nueva "influencia" que parecía tener sobre su hermana menor. La mujer Uzumaki, asintió a Hanabi instándole a responder.

-Onee-sama me lo dijo…-apuntó Hanabi tomando su copa con timidez- y yo quería que esos ojos regresaran a mi clan. Pensé que Boruto podía casarse con alguna niña de familia. Y lo mismo buscaría con Himawari. Era la mejor de las opciones. De lo contrario…

-¿De lo contrario que? –le añadió Hinata firme, para que se explayara.

-De lo contrario….-finalizó Hanabi bajando la cabeza con disculpa- quienes no vuelven al clan Hyuuga. Son eliminados.

-¿Eliminados? –Interrogó Naruto sorprendido por el método- ¿los Hyuuga son capaces de matar a otros integrantes de Konoha, solo por conservar le Byakugan exclusivamente?

-Así es…por décadas se ha manejado de esta forma. –Proseguía Hanabi- cada clan vigila celosamente sus barreras de sangre y métodos secretos. Cuando existen casamientos o uniones entre integrantes de clanes distintos, se han desarrollado formas de evitar que se disemine una herencia. Los Yamanaka por ejemplo, sellan en la mente del integrante saliente absolutamente todos los secretos que conoce. Así evitan que el familiar que pasa a otro clan, tenga información que no debe tener. Los Aburame retiran de los contratos de insectos a quien se va de su clan. Los Hyuuga sellan su Byakugan. Y también sellan el vientre de la mujer para que el ojo blanco no se desarrolle en sus hijos. Pero siempre existen excepciones…

-¿Excepciones?

-Cuando un hombre o una mujer se lleva de su clan originario algo valioso. Puede ser el Doujutsu, o información, o pactos con criaturas familiares. Y siempre el final es el mismo. Esa persona, tarde o temprano es asesinada. Puede ser en una misión. En Konoha como si se tratara de accidentes. O incluso hubo sectores de la aldea que se encargaron de limpiar esos desarreglos. Como lo hacía Danzou Shimura. De ahí, su poder con la división Raíz.

Naruto comenzaba a comprender ciertos asuntos turbios. Siempre en los años de estudio sobre el pasado de la aldea, se había preguntado cómo los clanes habían permitido que un sujeto tan terrible como el viejo tuerto de Danzou, se apropiara de sus hijos dilectos. Ahora encontraba uno de los motivos. Eran en cierta forma un pago. Era la manera que los clanes pagaban al viejo podrido por encargarle asesinatos. Raíz se ocupaba de evitar disputas entre clanes. Cuando los acuerdos fallaban. Entraba en vigencia el método brutal de los Shinobi antiguos.

-Por esa razón debemos apoyarla Naruto…-aseguró Hinata sobre su hermana- cuando Hanabi-nee regrese a su clan, harán con ella lo que pretendían hacer con nuestros hijos.

Naruto se quedó pensativo. No era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que algo oculto pasaba por debajo de sus narices. Lo que lo tenía furioso en los días anteriores, era comprobar cuantas situaciones estaban fuera de su control a pesar de ser Hokage. Era casi una pantomima esas reuniones del consejo de clanes donde todo parecía tan civilizado y digno. Todos eran diplomáticos en esa sala de reuniones, y luego volvían a la calle para ser lo que siempre fueron. Shinobi actuando como Shinobi. El bien común de Konoha, era para situaciones generales de extrema gravedad como una guerra mundial. Pero pasados los tiros, se volvía cada quien a su clan y luchaban por superar a los otros como lo harían en un eterno examen de ascenso ninja. Respetar ciertos reglamentos, pero dispuestos a romperlos en cuanto la situación lo amerite.

Esa noche, Naruto se fue a su cuarto pensativo y preocupado. La bebida no era algo común en su mesa, aunque Hinata parecía sutilmente diferente ante ese agregado. Naruto no estaba ebrio, pero tampoco lo estuvieron las dos féminas que lo acompañaron en la mesa. Pensaba y repensaba. Aduciéndole sentido de verdad todo lo que Sai había asegurado en su informe del ANBU. Le había parecido increíble al principio, que los Uchiha utilizaran el sharingan para engañar a una pareja y así embarazar a la mujer de su clan. Le parecía increíble, que cientos y cientos de engaños acumulados a lo largo de las décadas, dieran como resultado un par de ojos con la mirada más poderosa y futurista de aquel momento. Itachi Uchiha, fue un pago recibido por Danzou en respuesta a vaya uno a saber que atrocidad. Y también Itachi fue utilizado, para exterminar a un clan que se había vuelto un gran problema para toda la aldea misma.

Naruto había recibido la información con extrañeza al principio. Sai tenía la tarea de averiguar en qué nuevo problema estaba metido Boruto. Con respecto a una gran pelea que le esperaba. Y Sai le trajo esa historia antigua. De un clan casi extinto que conseguía asegurar el sharingan para nuevas generaciones cruzando los genes de familiares directos por los métodos necesarios.

 _Flash back:_

 _-¿y que tiene que ver Boruto con todo esto Sai? –le había consultado Naruto al líder de ANBU._

 _-Bolt-kun…estuvo de novio con la única mujer Uchiha portadora de un sharingan en el mundo –añadió el pálido sujeto sonriendo falsamente- y aclarado sus problemas por el asunto del Inuzuka, imagino que descubrió las intenciones de Sasuke-san. Con respecto a su propia hija._

 _La sola idea de ver a su hijo enfrentado a Sasuke era horrenda. Naruto sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Y Sasuke no se detendría en un combate a muerte. Parecía una locura._

 _-eso no va a suceder…-dijo sin creérselo Naruto- Sasuke nunca le haría eso a Sarada-chan._

 _Sai le miró, con esa sonrisa que no demostraba nada. Pero luego de un silencio apropósito, estaba dando a entender que no compartía el punto de vista infantil del Hokage. Así que finalizó su informe:_

 _-He recopilado las trayectorias de Sasuke-san fuera de Konoha, en los últimos 10 años. Eso ha tomado tiempo, y de ahí mi retraso en este informe. Pero finalmente, tengo muchas razones para contabilizar al menos 8 a 10 familias clandestinas a lo largo de muchos países. Al parecer, Uchiha Sasuke buscaba fuera de Konoha, la posibilidad de perpetuar su Doujutsu._

 _-Eso es…imposible…-balbuceo Naruto que no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando._

 _-Entre 12 y 14 hijos se estiman. –Añadió Sai calmo- con resultados negativos en la maduración del sharingan. Técnicamente hablando. Sarada Uchiha no solo es la mejor opción, sino la única que tiene. Si él logra embarazar a su hija, tendrá entre 70 y 75% en probabilidad de obtener lo que busca. Solo necesita que madure la niña, y el muchacho que sirva de marido-excusa, para resurgir su clan._

 _Fin del flash back:_

-y Bolt lo sabe….-se dijo Naruto a si mismo mientras se quitaba la bata y se recostaba boca arriba en la cama matrimonial- Bolt tratara de impedirlo. Esta dispuesto a matar para conseguir eso. Pero él…aun no puede….no tiene tiempo.

No tenía el nivel para ganar, y Naruto lo sabía. Boruto había combatido seriamente en el entrenamiento con su padre y era holgadamente uno de los más fuertes en Konoha. Pero el nivel de Sasuke Uchiha era otro estamento. Naruto estaba seguro que Sasuke había seguido entrenando como un loco. Tal cual su costumbre. No sería rival para él, un niñato que apenas empezaba a descubrir sus límites. Pero el real problema era, que Boruto luchaba por la chica que amaba y no se detendría jamás. No importando cuanto lo retuviera en el hospital, incluso si Naruto se lo prohibiera expresamente, Boruto nunca retrocedería. ¿Qué podía hacer como padre, para ayudar a su hijo? ¿Qué podía hacer como amigo, para hacer entrar en razón a Sasuke? De algo estaba casi convencido Naruto Uzumaki. Ninguno de los dos se detendría en sus caminos. Iban a chocar, y Boruto iba a morir. Pero Naruto se dijo a si mismo que era algo para resolver al día siguiente. Tendría una charla con su hijo y sería algo definitivo. En se iba a encargar que ese negro destino nunca sucediera. Ambos se Sasuke y Boruto se iban a detener. Esa locura no continuaría jamás.

-hola Naruto-kun….-escuchó la melodiosa voz de su esposa ingresando por la puerta.

-hola cariño…-sonrió Naruto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Hinata estaba sorprendentemente sonriente. La bata de dormir color celeste apenas abierta, exhibía en las trasparencia de su conjunto interior, buena parte de sus encantos. Lo extraño de la ocasión, era que no se intimidó por la mirada de su marido. Caminaba como si flotara, rodeando la cama y mostrándose felina. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de seducirlo? Eso era refrescante para Naruto. Hacía casi dos semanas que no tenían sexo. Y a un hombre tan energético, eso le pasaba una larga factura a sus nervios.

-tienes… ¿mucho sueño? –le consultó Hinata mirándolo algo traviesa.

-si lo tenía…-apuntó el rubio que esa oportunidad no la dejaría pasar- acaba de evaporarse.

-¿Tanto así? –Le preguntó ella arrodillándose frente a su esposo y regalándole un vista estupenda de sus senos- ¿Con muchas ganas, como para probar algo nuevo?

Si la oferta ya de por si era tentadora, ahora el efecto era devastador en la libido del Hokage. Su esposa siempre se había caracterizado por la voluptuosa belleza. Era sensual su timidez, y aunque no fuera arrojada, tenía pasión oculta. Sin embargo, Naruto siempre había querido algo más. Que ella perdiera su timidez junto a él, que pidiera lo que quisiera obtener. La sumisión como rutina, producía una falta de estímulo en el paso de los años. Así que cada nuevo concepto en esa cama, era digno de festejo.

Hinata sonrió, y sacando de un bolsillo grande en su bata color cielo, le extendió a su marido un objeto de seda. Una cinta ancha de tela negra.

-¿Qué quieres con esto? –pregunto el rubio entretenido.

-quiero que cubras tus ojos querido…-le ordenó suavemente la mujer dejándole un beso corto en los labios- y además prometas, que no te quitaras eso. Hasta que yo lo permita. ¿Qué te parece?

Naruto estaba fascinado. Su esposa no solo lo estaba seduciendo con su actitud. ¡Estaba tomando totalmente la iniciativa! Era el mayor estimulo que podía conseguir. ¡Vendarle los ojos! Algo tan trivial que pasaba a ser osado si se comparaba con lo tradicional ¿Qué tipo de plan tenia Hinata? Naruto dudaba que pudiera resistir a la tentación de mirar.

-¿Por qué no simplemente apagamos las luces? –le sugirió el jugueteando entre los besos.

-porque…hummm -respondió ella melosa- quiero verte bien, cuando explotes de placer.

Eso lo convenció. Jamás Hinata le había pedido nada en la cama. ¡Y el momento tan anhelado había llegado! Naruto no pudo más que obedecer. La oscuridad vino a sus ojos y las manos de Hinata recorrieron la zona, seguramente para comprobar que el no hacia trampa. Seria toda una tortura no poder ver los gloriosos pechos de su mujer. La desnudez de Hinata bastaba para estimularlo de sobra. Pero algo en ese jueguito extraño tenía una promesa aún más lasciva. Y Naruto después de tanta presión política y familiar en esas últimas semanas. Definitivamente disfrutaría descargar su tensión de la forma que fuere.

La ceguera total no era un problema para Naruto. Sus sentidos eran muchas veces superiores al promedio humano. Su oído, su tacto, su gusto. Podía pintarse a sí mismo un mapa de la zona circundante sin usar la vista. Pero sería como hacer trampa. Incluso si absorbiera un poco de energía natural, podría "ver" sin ningún tipo de impedimento.

-nada de chakra querido…-le advirtió Hinata apartándose de la cama- tu puedes usarlo, pero recuerda que puedo verte hacerlo. Promételo.

-lo prometo lo prometo Hinata-chan…-sonrió divertido el rubio sentado en la cama- ¿Qué planeas hacerme?

-recompensarte…-escuchó la voz de su mujer, mientras sentía que la puerta del cuarto se deslizaba brevemente, para luego volver a cerrarse- y estoy segura que te encantará. Toda esa preciosa energía que tienes. Será muy útil esta noche.

Naruto tragó duro. Su elemento ya estaba repuntando por debajo de las sabanas. Impaciente de lo que vendría. El hombre no recordaba estar tan ansioso por algo en muchos años. ¿Qué habría pasado en la mente de su mujer para atreverse a innovar en la cama? ¿Qué estaría por suceder? La sabana fue arrastrada de pronto, sentía la presión del colchón señalizando que Hinata había subido nuevamente a bordo.

Comenzó por tomar su interior tipo bóxer naranjo, y quitárselo con la colaboración de usuario que elevo sus caderas levemente. Luego, los labios de Hinata tomaron territorio en la boca y el cuello de Naruto. Lo besaba intensamente, mientras ambas manos estaban apoyadas en los hombros del hombre. Así lo mantenía sentado e inmóvil contra el espaldar de la cama.

-quiero amarte Naruto-kun…-le dijo susurrante en su oído- y quiero que me ames con todas tus fuerzas.

El rubio sonrió, devolviendo los besos y estirando sus brazos comenzó a acariciarle los pechos a su esposa. Grandes y esponjosos. Simplemente perfectos. La imaginación de Naruto le recordaba que esos tremendos pechos siempre sobresalían, no importando la prenda que su mujer eligiera en el día. ¡Era tan sexi! Ni siquiera ella entendía cuan atractiva resultaba para la mirada masculina general. Pero de pronto, cuando Naruto comenzaba a sentirse impaciente por que su "amigo", no estaba participando de la acción, empezó a sentir caricias obscenas que llegaron a ese destino.

-¿Pero qué…? –Se preguntó el rubio sorprendido, y haciendo un recuento pudo notar que ni las manos, ni la boca de Hinata estaban libres para visitar aquella zona intima- ¿Cómo lo…?

-shhh…-le susurró la mujer en el oído- solo disfrútalo.

Ahí mismo, una boca ansiosa comenzó a lamerlo de arriba hacia abajo. Segundo a segundo se volvía más osada y finalmente había optado por chuparlo con cierta timidez inicial. Tal vez no contaba con experiencia, pero definitivamente iba ganando en entusiasmo a cada instante. Naruto ya no entendía nada. Sus sentidos estaban seguramente volviéndose locos. No podía ser posible que su esposa estuviera haciéndole "eso", mientras tenía los pechos contra su rostro y le susurraba gemidos cerca de sus oídos. Aunque parecía imposible, tenían que ser dos mujeres necesariamente. Era algo increíble, algo inconcebible que Hinata propiciara eso, pero no había otra explicación posible.

-¿puedo quitarme la…?

-desde luego que no Naruto-kun…-le respondió aturdida Hinata que disfrutaba la lengua de su marido sobre sus pezones- lo prometiste.

Naruto ya no podía más. Su mente estaba derritiéndose por la intriga y esa boca recorriéndole el pene no paraba de tomarse atribuciones. Incluso sentía un delicioso manoseo a la base de los testículos que casi le hace tragarse la lengua al rubio. Así pues, mientras usaba su brazo izquierdo para rodear la cintura de Hinata e impedirle que aparte su hermoso cuerpo de su rostro. Desvió la mano derecha para tomar de los cabellos a esa otra mujer. Le enseñaría a marcar otro ritmo en la mamada. Ya nada importaba, solo terminar lo que había empezado.

-así….-sugirió presionándola con su mano- hazlo más profundo…

Aquella mujer obedeció entusiasta. Y Naruto estuvo en pocos minutos al borde del colapso. Era demasiada carne para abarcar. Su esposa lo manoseaba del torso para arriba mientras no apartaba los senos para nada. Y además tenía a otra fémina dándole especial atención a su amigo. Estallaría en cualquier instante.

-hi…Hinata…. ¡Hinata-chan!...-gruño Naruto ya sobrepasado por las sensaciones.

-hazlo cariño….-le reclamaba la mujer gimiendo en su oído- suéltalo todo.

Así lo hizo. A pesar de buscar resistirse todo lo posible. Incluso había tirado de los cabellos de aquella mujer misteriosa para evitar derramarse en su boca. Pero fue imposible apartarla. No solo se resistió con dureza, sino que intensificó la mamada tragando hasta el límite posible. Fue increíble.

-maldición…. ¡maldicioooon! –gritó Naruto estremeciéndose totalmente mientras soltaba una carga profunda en la garganta de aquella intrusa.

Los siguientes segundos fueron de respirar pesado y sentirse vencido. Había sido demasiado intenso. Sin poder usar su vista, las sensaciones físicas se multiplicaron por 20. Hinata también se había apartado levemente. Le acariciaba el rostro a su marido, pero claramente no tuvo participación directa en la explosión ocurrida. Había sido demasiado estímulo para un hombre desprevenido. Naruto sentía su vientre temblar como gelatina.

-la noche apenas empieza Naruto-kun…-le advirtió la voz de Hinata con una sonrisita perversa- tendrás mucho trabajo por realizar. Espero que puedas caminar en la mañana.

El hombre apenas si recuperaba un poco de oxígeno, y todo para preguntarse ¿Qué más pensaba hacer su esposa? Ya le parecía demasiado increíble que hubiera permitido a otra mujer participar de esa noche. ¿Hasta dónde pensaba llegar Hinata con ese jueguito?

-debo quitarme esto…-declaró el rubio aturdido que tenía que comprobar algunas cosas, pero su mano fue detenida por la de su esposa firme.

-desde luego que no…-le dijo la mujer- prometiste no quitártelo hasta mi permiso expreso. ¿Acaso mi Naruto-kun no cumple sus promesas?

Eso lo detuvo. La deliciosa tortura estaba recién comenzando. La noche prometía ser larga y excitante. Que los problemas, los prejuicios y los demonios se fueran al caño. Era una noche de oscuridad. A veces, la ceguera era una especie de bendición. Y esa noche en particular, Naruto tendría que aprender a gozar y lidiar con ella.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	13. CAPITULO 13

**Una respuesta general para mis amigos comentaristas…..si, efectivamente leo cada uno de sus comentarios. Intento ser respetuoso con ustedes y al mismo no traicionar las ideas de mi fic. Espero que encuentre placer al seguir leyéndolos. Saludos.**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **CAPITULO 13: NOCHES SIN CONTROL**

Es difícil pensar en medio del sexo. El cerebro más prodigioso se atrofia a niveles básicos, dejando a los instintos animales dominar casi por completo. Algunas personas desatan violencia. Otras se entregan a niveles de sumisión más propios de un esclavo, que de alguien libre de elegir. Hay quienes gustan de dar o recibir castigo en proporciones nada recomendables. Otros exaltan lo peor de su excitación, por los meros uniformes utilizados por la pareja en cuestión.

Esa noche en particular, Naruto Uzumaki no podía pensar en nada….

No era lógico o recomendable perder la cordura así. No solo como hombre, sino también como Hokage y líder de una aldea Shinobi llena de problemas. Tal vez fue la ingesta del sake. Quizás la sorpresiva iniciativa tomada por su esposa Hinata. O seguramente, la inclusión de aquella segunda mujer en la cama del matrimonio Uzumaki, era lo que impedía a Naruto saber lo que sucedería el día después. O ya puestos, en los 10 minutos siguientes.

En ese momento, solo era un hombre terriblemente excitado. Recostado boca arriba en el centro de su cama, a merced de dos mujeres acosándolo en oficio de su parcial ceguera. Solo escuchaba las órdenes de Hinata, y los gemidos de ambas hembras que parecían hambrientas de sexo. La otra fémina, solo obedecía mecánicamente a cada indicación. Con servilismo excitante.

-Naruto-kun!...-chilló Hinata dejando caer el peso de sus caderas en su marido, hundiéndose profundamente en el miembro y comenzando a cabalgarlo con dureza- estoy….yo estoy al fin!

Naruto no sabía que sentir. Su esposa estaba actuando con demasiada libertad sobre la humanidad del marido. Y para colmo la otra mujer, abrió bien sus muslos y se asentó sobre el rostro del rubio para dejar su intimidad a merced de la boca del hombre.

-Lamela toda Naruto-kun….-le ordenó Hinata que no dejaba de cabalgarlo- ese cuerpo es todo tuyo. Tienes derecho a poseerla.

El rubio tomó al pie de la letra ese comentario. Ajustó sus brazos para capturar los muslos de aquella misteriosa mujer, y se dedicó beber de ella como si un panal de miel se tratara. La hizo gemir, la obligó a gritar por el intenso placer que le estaba generando. Así mismo, su fino olfato le daba pistas sobre la identidad de esa fémina. Antes había sentido ese perfume corporal. Solo tenía que identificarlo. Solo eso, en medio de la noche más excitante de su vida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La melancolía no era parte de su ánimo…

Uzumaki Boruto esperaba sentado en la cama de su cuarto en el hospital de la hoja con tranquilidad. Durante días había buscado en los recónditos sectores de su mente, el mejor camino para solucionar el problema principal que se venía. Todo tenía que ver con Sasuke Uchiha. Era menester eliminarlo de la jugada para así limpiar el tablero, y quedar libre de asuntos complicados.

El "¿Por qué?" Estaba definido. Nada tenía que ver la Raíz en esto. Tampoco la seguridad de su familia o su deber como ninja al servicio del Hokage. El ¿Por qué?, era simplemente deseo. No solo quería evitarle a Sarada-chan el destino de una abeja reina, eternamente dando crías. Sino que por añadidura Boruto admitía desear a la mujer propiedad de su enemigo. Quería eliminar a ese sujeto, para dejar viuda y disponible a la mujer que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Justo aquella, que estaban haciendo acto de presencia en ese preciso instante:

-Al fin has venido….-sonrió apenas el rubio algo relajado de verla- por un momento llegué a pensar que iba a tener que soportar la soledad. Por mano propia.

Un comentario tal vulgar, generalmente le hubiese producido rechazo a Sakura Uchiha. Pero había pasado las últimas dos horas en su oficina privada. Luchando contra el instinto más básico que le ordenaba sin tapujos, ceder a la tentación. Cuando salió de su casa en la tarde y por razones que solo Kami-sama podía explicar, había agregado a su bolso de trabajo el más sexi conjunto de ropa interior que poseía. Incluso la cajita de maquillaje estaba abordo. Aun sabiendo perfectamente que estaba exclusivamente reglado en el hospital, la imposibilidad de abusar de las pinturas faciales en el personal. Durante las pasadas dos horas, luchó duramente por explicarse a sí misma la razón de su desnudes bajo la chaqueta de médico. Era como si un ser desconocido y perverso, hubiese dictado las acciones de Sakura, durante las pasadas horas de esa noche. Algún tipo de mujer, que nada tenía que ver con ella misma. Alguien en su interior. Una Sakura interna que hacía muchos años no había escuchado.

-Solo he venido por un rato…-le dijo avanzado al cuarto la mujer, asegurando la puerta con llave tras su ingreso.

Ambos sabían que no era cierto. Boruto no pensaba en nada más que hacerle el amor a esa mujer hasta que las fuerzas se le agotaran para siempre. Le importaba muy poco si alguien los descubría, y menos aún que su padre finalmente lo supiera. Ya nada podía hacer el Hokage, ni ningún otro sujeto en detener la avalancha que entre otras cosas, terminaría con Uchiha Sasuke finalmente muerto. En cuanto a Sakura, aunque sus propias palabras dictaran de una mujer obligada a venir y seriamente decidida a permanecer lo mínimo necesario. Las acciones anteriores a su ingreso al cuarto, fueron bastante contundentes en lo relativo a entender su intención final.

Primero, no debía preocuparse por la vigilancia ANBU que durante los primeros días de Boruto internado, habían protegido la zona desde todo punto posible. El muchacho saldría al día siguiente, y todos habían sido relevados de su servicio al conocer que ya no estaba para nada convaleciente. Luego, Sakura se aseguró de estar únicamente encargada de hacer la ronda nocturna en el sector del hospital donde el muchacho Uzumaki tenía su cuarto. Para finalizar su maniobra, pidió al personal de enfermeras que no la molestaran bajo ninguna circunstancia, porque permanecería en su oficina todo el tiempo más allá del horario donde revisaría a los pacientes que le tocaban en cuidado. En resumen, sabía que tenía un lapso de cuando menos 6 horas para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, sin ser reclamada o extrañada de ningún modo.

Ino Yamanaka, era su mejor amiga. Y la única persona que sabía a ciencia cierta, lo que esa noche Sakura Uchiha iba a realizar en el hospital. Al principio, no lo aprobaba. Pero luego terminó entendiendo la situación como lo que parecía. Un intercambio, en la búsqueda de salvar a Sarada. Y se dice "lo que parecía", porque Sakura no se atrevía a confesar ante nadie la triste realidad de su alma. Aunque pareciera increíble, aunque fuera prohibido e incorrecto. Deseaba con cada fibra de su femineidad a Boruto Uzumaki. Después de tantos años, alguien se había hecho dueño absoluto de sus deseos íntimos. Y ella solo quería sentirse mujer, aunque fuera por última vez.

-¿Y bien? –consultó sensual acercándose lentamente a la cama, luciendo una chaqueta blanca con los dos botones superiores abiertos, y una falda de igual tono tan corta, que hacía ver la mayoría de sus largas piernas- ¿te agrada lo que ves?

Lo que estaba viendo, era una mujer de curvas suaves envuelta en una chaqueta semi abierta y una falda cortísima. Medias blancas, enganchadas con ligueros. Ropa interior negra de encaje, siendo lo único que Sakura tenía por debajo de esa bata sexi. Estaba maquillada, y los labios levemente abrillantados. Podía producir un paro cardiaco, y luego curarlo. Interesante combinación.

-Y lo que aún no veo también….-le sonrió el rubio, palmeando el costado de la cama para animarla acercarse –Esta noche me ayudaras a curar mis males. Y luego, hare lo mismo por ti.

-¿Y si alguien lo descubre? –Sakura colocó una rodilla sobre la cama dando un gran espectáculo de su cuerpo para el joven tendido ahí- ¿has pensado que pasaría si tu padre lo supiera?

-Lo he pensado… –sonrió divertido el rubio-Pero también he tenido tiempo de leer cuidadosamente sobre clanes antiguos y demás menudencias.

-¿Y eso porque tendría algo que ver con...?

-Todo a su tiempo –le interrumpió el rubio, mientras estiraba su mano para tocar el cabello rosado de la mujer, para luego recostarse tranquilo nuevamente- no debemos perder esta noche con charlas sin sentido.

Algo estaba ocurriendo, y Sakura lo presentía. Habitualmente, el muchacho ya estaría tomando el control, sometiéndola. Pero justo ahora estaba comportándose totalmente pasivo. Simplemente seguía ahí, recostado con ambos brazos por detrás del cuello. No era común que fuera tan paciente. Ni tan relajado.

-¿Debo ser quien mande esta noche? –sonrió sin poderlo contener Sakura, gateando por sobre el cuerpo de Bolt y quedando sobre el cara a cara- tal vez te puedas arrepentir.

-No te conviene que muera todavía…-respondió Boruto confiado- más bien diría que deseas lo contrario. Cualquier otro asunto que ocurra, será divertido.

Ella no estaba ahí para ponerse a discutir ese punto. Mas sintiendo en las sabanas, que la parte más importante del Shinobi tendido bajo ella, estaba rígidamente dispuesta a corresponderle. Así que hizo lo que deseaba hacer. Dejar volar su imaginación. Permitir a su instinto dominar.

-Tienes total libertad…-le animó el rubio entretenido con el atuendo de la rosa- en un hospital, siempre es recomendable hacer lo que dice la doctora. ¿Sakura-chan podrá darme tratamiento de control? Quiero ver si puedo soportar esta deliciosa tortura.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que todo el asunto dio inicio…

Naruto había recibido la autorización de quitarse la venda que tenía en sus ojos. Una Hinata fuera de sí misma, había estallado en un grandioso orgasmo mientras gritaba que él podía liberarse de su ceguera. Naruto había tenido el suficiente equilibrio para colar la pregunta en el momento culmine, logrando su cometido de recuperar el sentido de la vista. Y grande fue su sorpresa cuando una desconocida Hanabi Hyuuga, se montaba sobre el para reemplazar en la cabalgata a su hermana mayor, con toda la ansiedad que había demostrado Hinata, hacia cosa de una hora.

-¿Hanabi? –alcanzó a preguntar Naruto sin alcanzar a entender del todo como se había llegado a esa situación tan increíble.

-Naruto-sama…..Naruto-sama….-gimió aturdida la morena, mientras dejaba caer sus caderas sobre el punto crucial para lograr la penetración- fólleme a mí también…..Kami…. ¡Naruto-sama tiene que hacérmelo a mí también!

Era difícil pensar en medio del sexo. Razonar lo que se debía o no se debía hacer desde un punto de vista político o moral, estaba fuera de alcance para Naruto esa noche. Simplemente sonrió excitado y tomó de la cintura a la mujer para fustigarla duramente en subidas y bajadas poderosas. La hizo gritar de puro placer y abandono, mientras una Hinata adormecida observaba la situación recostada a los pies de Naruto. Su marido se veía feliz, estaba gozando como un loco la situación. Era la primera vez en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo que tanto su hermana como su marido compartían una habitación sin intentar sacarse los ojos uno a la otra. Era la primera vez, donde Hinata sentía que podía hacer algo para conseguir la paz entre las personas que amaba. Su antigua familia, y la actual. Como los signos del ying y el yang uniéndose perfecto.

¿Debía estar celosa? ¿Debía sentirse preocupada de que Hanabi pudiera ser más excitante para Naruto que ella misma? Todas esas preguntas venían a su mente, mientras recuperaba el aliento. Pero nada de su instinto le hacía parecer aquellos interrogantes, como algo para preocuparse demasiado. Los pezones le rozaban con la sabana y dolían. Estaban muy tensos, necesitados del duro manoseo de su esposo. Explotar una vez más. Explotar mucho. Explotar con su Naruto, y hacerlo muy feliz.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sentía esa aprensión irritante en su corazón. Hinata había sufrido durante mucho tiempo aquella verdad oculta. Aquella noche donde Kiba había aprovechado su debilidad. Ni siquiera recordaba la sensación del sexo con su ex compañero. Estaba demasiado ebria esa noche en cuestión. Pero el dolor al día siguiente, la culpa y la tristeza dejaron una presión enorme en su corazón. Le tomó mucho tiempo poder volver a mirar a Naruto a los ojos. Y más aún, tratar de dejar aquella adicción por el sake que había sido al mismo tiempo, origen y manera de lidiar con sus problemas. El alcohol le había arrojado a los brazos de Kiba, y también le hacía pasar los más duros momentos de culpa. Era una espada de doble filo.

-Hanabi…quítate….-le ordenó Naruto algo nervioso, porque se veía venir su propio final – ¡te digo que salgas de arriba mío!

-Onee-sama…. ¡ONEE-SAMAAAA! –replicaba la mujer gritando descontrolada mientras no permitía que Naruto la apartara del placer que sentía.

Hinata reaccionó, poniéndose de rodillas y cerca de su hermana la tomó de los hombros. Hanabi le estaba rogando que diera una orden, y la hermana mayor se levantó con la expresa misión de hacerlo. Naruto pensó que su esposa le ayudaría a quitársela de encima, pero la mirada de Hinata dictaba de ser muy distinta a esa dulce y tierna mujer de siempre. Tenía un fuego de dominio muy extraño y atrayente.

-No te detengas….Hanabi-chan….-le dijo Hinata con voz firme- tienes que recibirlo todo de tu Hokage.

Hanabi no se detuvo en su movimiento, obedeciendo ciegamente. Naruto no entendía nada, pero su cuerpo ya había perdido el control y no hubo marcha atrás. Solo pudo notar la sonrisa complacida de Hanabi cuando dejó caer sus caderas con una violencia increíble sobre él, y todo se volvió un sonoro grito. Una sorda explosión que no pudo detenerse por largo rato. Los brazos del rubio se quedaron sin fuerzas, estaba totalmente rendido a la sensación. E incluso le obligó a cerrar los ojos suavemente, mientras se derramaba en el interior de la líder Hyuuga. Hasta el final.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Vaya vaya…..alguien ha venido con mucho apetito….-dijo Boruto divertido, mientras gozaba recibiendo una mamada monumental- ¿la doctora quiere empezar succionando todo el veneno?

Sakura no había dudado en lanzarse sobre él y masturbarlo. Le gustaba el sabor espeso y salado en su boca. Le gustaba la sensación de estremecimiento que producía en ese hombre, y por añadidura en su propio cuerpo. Pero más le provocaba estremecimiento, este nuevo juego perverso donde ella debía controlar la situación totalmente. Estaba vestida de doctora sexi, y tenía para su propio placer un joven de 18 años con la extraordinaria energía carácter de los Uzumaki. Hacía meses que todo se había perdido de su anterior vida. Sakura era muy consiente que todo estaba de cabeza en su entorno. Mucho tuvo que ver Boruto Uzumaki con ello, pero para ser sincera con su parte de culpas, si hubiese iniciado una relación clandestina con Naruto, todo invariablemente habría decantado en la situación actual posiblemente. O tal vez sería peor.

-Esta noche….-le dijo quitándoselo de la boca, aunque usaba su mano derecha para menearlo duro- será la última. No puede volver a suceder nunca más.

-Prometiste ser mía….-le recordó sonriendo el rubio.

-Estaba desesperada –respondió la pelirosa seria- pero no podemos seguir haciendo esto, si tú regresas con Sarada. Piénsalo.

Boruto no dijo más. En realidad ese no sería un problema cuando el asunto de Uchiha Sasuke terminara. Luego de mucho pensarlo, la solución le llegó de su entrenamiento de Raíz. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para ganar. Y al mismo tiempo eso también daba solución al resto de los asuntos que pudiera quedar sueltos. Ino y Shikamaru con sus intermitencias de aliados o enemigos. Su padre con una posible reacción volcánica ante la situación de Sakura. Su madre y su hermana que sin dudas sufrirían, pero estarían a salvo. Todo conducía a un solo plan de batalla, y hasta Sakura terminaría agradeciendo la maniobra en su momento. Boruto estaba seguro de ello.

-La última noche entonces…-le seguía sonriendo Bolt sin moverse- espero que puedas aprovecharte de mí a gusto. Ya que no se repetirá.

Sakura no pudo evitar estremecer ante esas palabras. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón él había cedido tan fácil ante ese tonto pedido? ¿Acaso no deseaba tenerla para siempre? ¿Acaso no era esa la razón de arriesgar la vida con un sujeto como Sasuke Uchiha? Sakura no sabía que pensar. Debía estar contenta de obtener lo que había ido a buscar. Una buena noche de sexo, y acordar no volver a verse nunca más. Boruto era para su hija. Boruto era para Sarada. El tiempo de Sakura para amar y ser correspondida había pasado. Ahora solo era la tercera en discordia, ahora solo era una mujer totalmente descontrolada, que había robado algo que no le pertenecía. Que nunca le iba a pertenecer. Como casi siempre solo tuvo un reflejo a la actual situación, guardar toda su frustración por dentro. Callar lo que deseaba, en favor de la felicidad de otros.

-Pero esta noche….-le dijo desafiante Sakura, que sonrió montándose sobre Bolt y moviendo sus caderas por sobre el miembro apretado contra su ropa- eres mío. Tal vez vaya a ser la última, pero te aseguro que será inolvidable.

Solo le quedaba eso. Fingir que todo estaba debajo de sus cálculos. Fingir que solo quería sexo y no estaba desesperada por creer que podía existir amor. Acaso solo sería una ilusión tonta el creer que un joven como Boruto, podía querer amarla más allá de lo físico. Solo era lujuria, solo eso. Bolt nunca podría amar a una mujer que podría ser su madre por edad. Sakura nunca iba a ser amada. Nunca como Naruto alguna vez lo hizo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Aunque pareciera increíble, Naruto podía continuar….

Su cuerpo respondía fielmente a las caricias, a las provocaciones, a los pedidos táctiles de dos mujeres Hyuuga en estado de profundo celo. Estaba dando placer sexual tanto a la esposa, como a su cuñada que no parecía tener resquicio alguno de resistencia al asunto. Ahora mismo, Hanabi se hallaba sobre Hinata, besándola de una manera loca y apasionada, mientras Naruto arrodillado detrás, no hacia otra cosa que enterrarse en ella de una manera salvaje.

Naruto la tenía tomada por las caderas, y en posición de perro no dejaba de penetrarla como si no existiera un mañana. Era un sentimiento de desear partirla al medio, romperla eróticamente hasta que Hanabi solo pudiera pensar en el pene del Hokage, y ninguna otra cosa jamás. Mientras tanto, la muy guarrilla gemía y se quejaba de las hondas penetraciones, pero no cesaba en intercambiar furiosos besos con lengua a su ahora hermana mayor-amante.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Acaso la lujuria de esas mujeres se habían desatado por algún asunto insospechado? Naruto no sabía que pensar, ni como sentirse. Solo su cuerpo le reclamaba con urgencia que usara esa oportunidad al máximo. Que descargara toda la energía acumulada a lo largo de los años sin uso. Así es, el gran Hokage de la hoja era un hombre sobrepasado por su deseo. Muchas veces a lo largo de los años, se había preguntado si era normal que follara durante noches completas a su esposa, para luego dejarla rendida y el aun sentirse incompleto. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Era que no amaba a Hinata? ¿Era que no le parecía suficientemente satisfactorio el sexo con ella? Esa sensación lo acompaño durante meses y años. Siempre se sentía incompleto.

-NARUTO-SAMAAAAA NARUTOOOOO-SAMAAAAAA-reclamaba Hanabi que rítmicamente movía su cuerpo al compás de las embestidas, al parecer estaba por alcanzar un orgasmo por cuarta vez esa noche- NARUTOOOOOO-SAMAAAAAA….

Se corrió, ¡y vaya que se había corrido! Fue como si todo el cuerpo de Hanabi se redujera a nivel de niña. Toda la cavidad invadida por Naruto, pronto se estrechó como si estuviera dispuesta a romperle el miembro. Como un guante poderoso, cerrando como trampa mortal. Naruto aun así, pudo contener su propio estallido. Hubiera sido también el cuarto para el rubio.

-Onee-sama….-gimió bajito Hanabi, desparramada sobre el cuerpo voluptuoso de su hermana mayor, con la cara entre sus pechos- mas….quiero más Onegai.

-No te preocupes…-sonrió apenas Hinata abrazándola y moviéndola a un costado, mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a su esposo jadeante- mi señor marido no rendirá jamás. ¿Cierto Naruto-kun?

Naruto asentado en sus propias rodillas, sentía que estaba siendo "drenado" por aquellas mujeres. Lo cual lejos de preocuparle, estaba logrando satisfacerlo a límites insospechados. Fue por ese instante de la noche, cuando vio a su esposa recostada boca arriba abrir sus muslos para invitarlo a venir, que se preguntó sobre sus propias acciones del pasado. Tal vez como mecanismo de contención, tal vez para evitar tener demasiados orgasmos y de alguna manera no estar a la "altura" del doble desafío. Tanto Hanabi como Hinata parecían especialmente necesitadas esa noche. Y mentalmente el hombre tenía que tener sus cuidados sino quería quedar rendido antes de tiempo. En esos pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre Hinata para penetrarla y moverse sobre ella, Naruto repasaba los últimos meses de sus propias acciones sin sentido.

Durante años, había estado bien y satisfecho de su vida. Se había casado con una mujer que amaba, y que ella lo amaba con locura. Y tenía una familia, cuestión que había deseado desde su más tierna infancia. Hinata era una esposa ideal. Nunca una queja, nunca un desplante. Hinata Uzumaki era el centro de su familia, la razón que sus hijos fueran educados y correctos. El mundo parecía simple junto a Hinata. Solo tenía que ser un marido, a la altura de su perfecta esposa.

Pero algo comenzó a pasar. Tal vez el trabajo, tal vez las obligaciones o ciertas noches donde no pudo hacerle el amor a su mujer como hubiese querido. A veces pasaban días enteros sin sexo. Y Naruto jamás tuvo corazón para reclamarle a Hinata más de lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a dar. Siempre tenía que recordarse a sí mismo, que solo él era un Uzumaki. Que solo él fue un jinchuriki. Que solo él tuvo la mitad del poder del antiguo sabio de los seis caminos en su cuerpo. Energía le sobraba. Nunca se sentía realmente cansado. Y cuando fue descubriendo las maravillas del sexo junto a su esposa, aprendió que esa actividad aunque a veces exigente, era inmensamente más satisfactoria que agotadora. Al menos para él.

Hinata por otra parte, era una mujer normal. Disfrutaba de hacer el amor con su esposo, pero no parecía necesitarlo imperiosamente todas las noches. Además, existieron los periodos de embarazo, y esos ciertos días donde la mujer no está de humor para esas cosas. Por trabajo, obligaciones o tal vez rutina, poco a poco la pareja dejo de tener intimidad asiduamente.

Naruto empezó a perder el hilo de sus recuerdos, ya que estaba más preocupado por chupar con ansiedad los pezones de su mujer mientras la hacía gritar de una forma que no había antecedente. Hinata no se contenía, y Hanabi precisamente no pensaba en dejarse de la diversión tan fácil. Ya que después de algunos minutos, habiendo tomado una pequeña siesta al lado del matrimonio, estaba abrazaba a la espalda del hombre intentando por los medios que le brindaba su instinto, ganarse algo de atención para ella también.

-Naruto-sama….-gimió a su oído la líder Hyuuga- necesito más semen. Tiene que ser para mí…..Onegai….

Mientras el lívido del Hokage tomaba el control total de su mente, estar a las orillas de un potente orgasmo le hizo notar que el rostro de Hinata estaba tan perdido en el placer como el mismo sentía. Ni siquiera podía hablar, solo abría la boca para gritar mientras dejaba que su marido usara su cuerpo como le viniera en ganas. Como un objeto, bien duro y caliente. Estaba totalmente abierta de piernas y vulnerable. No se le resistía en ninguna forma.

-Me voy a correr….-resultó surgir de la voz ronca de Naruto- te voy a llenar entera Hinata-chan…

-Hágalo Naruto-sama….-le animó Hanabi por detrás de su oído- quiero ver como Onee-sama grita como loca por el placer. Y luego…me toca a mí de nuevo.

La mirada fogosa de su esposa le dio el visto bueno. Como si realmente necesitara autorización, o siquiera la estuviera pidiendo. Tal vez la violencia o la lujuria de su corazón había despertado como las llamas de un infierno. No importaba nada más realmente. Solo el olor intenso que emanan los cuerpos. El sudor, el calor, la deliciosa fricción que imponía el centro donde la carne se unía; como si hubiera sido una sola desde siempre.

Y Naruto ya no podía pensar en nada mas….

Solo continuar hasta el fin. Solo derramarse dentro de su esposa, y luego tomar a su cuñada hasta saciarse completamente de ambas. Las iba a usar, en todas las formas posibles que conocía. Si acaso algo nuevo se le ocurría en el proceso, también pensaba utilizarlas para probarlo. Ellas querían sexo. Ellas querían guerra. Y por el Kami de los cielos que Naruto Uzumaki, séptimo Hokage de la aldea de la hoja, se las iba a dar esa noche en particular.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sakura se montó sobre Boruto con lentitud y dominio…

El muchacho seguía tendido boca arriba en la cama. Veía a la mujer menearse sobre sus caderas, subiendo y bajando lento, pero poderoso. Ella se había quitado sus prendas íntimas, y lo había despojado a Bolt completamente de ropa o sabanas. Sakura tenía solo la chaqueta blanca sobre su cuerpo, abierta y permitiendo al sometido joven bajo ella, observar su vientre y la cavidad entre sus pechos. La situación estaba demasiado caliente.

Boruto había experimentado muchas cosas junto a esa mujer, pero jamás le había parecido apropiado permitir a Sakura tener el total dominio de la situación. Las primeras veces que estuvieron juntos, fue evidente para el joven que a Sakura Uchiha le fascinaba demasiado ser dominada por su pareja. Tenía que ver con su matrimonio concretamente. A nivel sexual, a Sasuke nunca le había importado llevar las riendas de nada. Por supuesto que estas eran solo especulaciones en el pensamiento de Boruto. Pero tenía la impresión que Sakura disfrutaba mucho más ser "tomada", que simplemente tener que hacerlo todo en la relación. Sin embargo, aunque en esa ocasión en particular fuera la mujer quien lo montara a placer, eso no significaba que Bolt se quedara pasivo y gélido a sus atenciones. Debía demostrarle a Sakura, que estaba a su merced por propia voluntad. Y que disfrutaba por ello.

-Mi doctora parece tomarse el tratamiento con calma….-jadeó tratando que su voz sonara firme, aunque le costaba ante la cabalgata profunda que sufría- tal vez…huummm…..eso….es….

-Cállate….-le ordeno ella iniciando una cadencia de ritmo, algo más rápido- esta noche serás mío.

-Entonces deja de hacerme dormir…-le provocó Bolt sonriendo apenas- pareces no saber cómo….

-Eso quisieras…-le dijo Sakura revolviendo sus cabellos con una mano y elevando el rostro al techo trataba de mantener a raya su propio placer- quisiera que yo...ahh….aaah….

Boruto comenzó a elevar sus caderas para llegar más profundo. Se fundía con los movimientos de Sakura y procuraba penetrar hondo. Ella lejos de ofrecer resistencia, acomodó su propia caída para ser consecuente a la unión. Las nalgas de ella golpearon duro contra las caderas del joven. Se tocaba los pechos en manoseos livianos, quería bajo cualquier costo mostrar que no estaba sintiéndose en el cielo. Pero le era imposible, puesto que ardía como una hoguera. Sakura odiaba estar arriba en el sexo. O al menos lo había aprendido a odiar con Sasuke. Muy diferente era esta situación cuando era Boruto Uzumaki quien estaba con ella. Ahora tenía una sensación inequívoca de poder, no de fría pasividad en su amante.

-Oh Kami Bolt….-gimió aturdida, aunque no dejaba de cabalgarlo- voy a correrme si sigues así…. Deja de moverse, deja que yo ¡aahh!...que yo me mueva.

El detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas, aún seguía sin tocarla con las manos y pretendía que fuera Sakura misma quien lo solicitara. Deseaba oírla suplicar por simples caricias. Esa mujer era suya por una última noche, quería llevarse un inolvidable recuerdo de aquello.

Sakura Uchiha, bah….simplemente Sakura Haruno. ¿Qué trampa del tiempo lo hizo nacer tantos años después de su mujer ideal? Por qué de algo estaba seguro Boruto, si Sakura y Sarada fueran hermanas, sin lugar a dudas se hubiera inclinado por poseer a la pelirosa. Esa mujer lograba enloquecerlo con solo suspirar.

Sakura sintió el cambio al dejar el joven de moverse, entonces decidió inclinarse un poco y girar sus caderas para lograr una penetración más completa. Sus manos empezaron a explorar el torso del rubio, bien firme y trabajado. Sus ojos azules que la devoraban con ansiedad. ¿Qué maldita suerte era haber encontrado ese amante insaciable en el joven que su hija amaba? ¿Otra vez debía resignar el deseo y el amor en favor de alguien más? Eran preguntas muy dolorosas para estarse haciéndolas en medio de ese gran placer. Quería volverlo loco, ella debía controlarlo y no a la inversa. Pero al mismo tiempo le parecía ajeno a lo placentero, simplemente ser ella la que actuara sin respuesta o colaboración.

-tócame… ¿Por qué no me tocas? –le ordenó la mujer ansiosa, sin dejar de moverse sobre el- necesito que me acaricies Bolt.

-te vez demasiado sexi sobre mí. –le sonreía el, aunque claramente estaba muy excitado- me agrada cuando sueltas era rabia apasionada. Odiaba verte toda sumisa y callada junto al imbécil de Uchiha. Eres una hembra rabiosa. –le dijo finalmente extendiendo sus brazos y tomando ambos pechos de la pelirosa con las manos- te quiero bien apasionada nena. Dulce y caliente putita.

Ahí estaban otra vez, las sucias palabras que a Sakura hacían perder el control. Las caricias rudas, pero controladas perfectamente. La necesidad de sentirse bajo el yugo sexual de ese casi adolescente. Se había mal acostumbrado a eso, y le gustaba. Le vibraba cada fibra intima de su ser al ser poseída en ese grado. Tenía que aceptarlo, Boruto Uzumaki sabía perfectamente como volverla loca. ¿Por qué fingir que ella deseaba ser la dominadora? Mejor parecer vulnerable, para hacerlo tomar la iniciativa a él.

-Bolt-kun….no…..no debemos…..hacer….aaahhh- comenzó a sentir más gozo al sentirlo pellizcarle los pezones, su intimidad se contraía rodeando el miembro del joven- aaahhh…ahh…. ¡eso no!

-Si claro –pensaba el rubio sudado, y se fue sentando lentamente hasta depositar su boca sobre uno de los pechos de su compañera-…dices cosas como "eso no", y te prendes como el maldito infierno.

-¡Kami no puede ser! –Pensaba exaltada Sakura, mientras sentía que su cuerpo le abandonaba- ¡estoy demasiado caliente! ¡No puedo correrme primero! ¡NOOO ES POSIBLEEEEEE!

Pero lo hizo, gimió con fuerza y se aferró al cuerpo del joven rodeándolo con ambos brazos. Trató de contener sus sensaciones mordiéndole el hombro con fiereza, pero solo consiguió endurecer más su zona intima, y sentir que la habitación de ese cuarto comenzaba a girar como dentro de un tornado. Y para colmo de males, un par de dedos diabólicos del rubio comenzaron a hurgarle el ano con ansiedad. La agredía por ambos frentes, mientras con su boca no paraba de chuparle un pezón y otro alternativamente. Así ese primer orgasmo, en pocos minutos dio paso al segundo. Y Boruto no claudicaba en su carácter de seguirla picaneando eternamente.

-otra vez….-gimió en un pensamiento Sakura, mientras notaba que Bolt había empezado nuevamente a moverse debajo de ella- otra vez se mueve y no sale de mi interior. Me voy a morir….me va a matar…

-ven aquí….-le sugirió el rubio tomándola de la barbilla con una mano y guiándola a un beso- no me interesa si eres la doctora sexi de este jueguito. No puedo quedarme quieto cuando te tengo cerca mío. Creo que serás quien me domine en otra vida. Esta noche….no.

Dicho eso, metió bien profundo su lengua dentro de la boca de Sakura y la dio una morreada de campeonato. La pelirosa sospechaba que nunca nadie la había besado de esa forma húmeda y excitante. Parecía querer ahogarla en lugar de un simple beso, y solo era un breve interludio antes de tomarla por la cintura, reiniciando el movimiento con más firmeza y decisión. Boruto no se conformaría con un simple polvo. Tal ve horas, no serían suficientes.

Rato después, cuando el cuerpo de Sakura no hacia otra cosa que obedecer a las manos del rubio, la obligó a levantarse y salir, solo para girarla mirando hacia la puerta de salida; volviendo a sentarla con prestancia sobre él. Sakura experimentó dos sensaciones en una. La primera fue que era manipulada como una marioneta, y la segunda que el titiritero sabia de sobra lo que hacía. Ahora tenía a Bolt resollando en su cuello y espalda, mientras las manos del muchacho viajaban con alternancia entre rodearla y masajearle los pechos, o apretujarle el trasero como si intentara amasar una hogaza de pan con ese material. Todo ese trabajo excitante, mientras un enorme y venoso pene la hacía viajar hacia las estrellas ante cada embestida.

Era demasiado, todo era demasiado bueno, extraído de una postura sexual que a Sakura no le había gustado nada años atrás. Pero estaba visto que esa noche, estaría para cambiar su opinión sobre aquello. Solo había sido cuestión de follar con el hombre correcto. Otra vez como aquella fatídica noche de la ropa obscena y el video falso, Sakura experimentaba la cúspide del placer; un rato después de haber creído que tendría el control. Simplemente no lo tenía, alguien más era dueño de sus deseos sexuales y los explotaba con inteligencia.

Boruto llegó a su primera corrida 10 minutos después, simplemente la tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama, y arrodillado sobre la posición de Sakura pudo arar con fuerza anticipando su final. No iba a sacársela para nada. Si Sakura disfrutaba mucho siendo la parte sometida, Boruto tenía idéntico disfrute fantaseando con embarazar a esa mujer. Solo la primera noche no se había corrido dentro de ella. Fue por causa del inhibidor de chakra. Boruto había querido evitar un problema con ello. Pero a partir de contar con la entera disposición de Sakura, bien que había aprovechado tener entre sus manos a una Kunoichi médico. No volvió nunca más a preocuparse por el asunto de embarazarla. Es más, lo deseaba insanamente.

-Voy a correrme Sakura….-le anunció jadeante- ¡voy a llenarte como mi semeeeen!

Y lo hizo. Sin que ella hiciera otra cosa que gritar por la sensación. El rostro de la mujer contra el colchón, y la sensación de tenerla totalmente vulnerable para continuar faenando. La noche recién comenzaba. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para volver a verse con ella. Si tenía que ser la última noche, seria sin lugar a dudas para despejar todo deseo atrasado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Abrió el grifo de la ducha, sin preocuparse siquiera si el agua estaba demasiado fría o no. habían pasado demasiadas horas, mucho tiempo desde que todo el descontrol en la habitación matrimonial dio inicio. Su mente estaba tranquila. Extraño era que esto sucediera después de haber tenido una de las experiencias sexuales más impresionantes de su vida.

¿Por qué lo hizo Hinata? ¿Por qué su esposa siempre tan tímida, introvertida, recatada; decidió de buenas a primeras meter en la cama matrimonial justamente a Hanabi Hyuuga? ¿Su propia hermana? ¿Era real?

Tal vez Hinata nunca se había mostrado celosa de otras mujeres, pero definitivamente jamás se hubiera esperado que tuviera una fantasía sexual relacionada a un trio. Y más aún, que la concretara de manera tan apasionada.

Naruto había gozado como nunca. Era muy consiente que debía agradecer a su esposa por ello. Pero políticamente hablando, era un problema de tamaño mayúsculo. Justamente la líder del clan Hyuuga, una familia que era sospechada de atentar tanto contra Bolt, como con Himawari. Había compartido esa cama con la devoción de una esclava erótica. ¿Qué había pasado esa noche que todo cambio esa forma? ¿Por qué Hanabi se había sometido ante un hombre que antes despreciaba claramente?

-buenos días Naruto-kun….

El rubio vio entrar a la ducha a su mujer. Hinata sonreía abiertamente y se la veía totalmente relajada. Era como si ella misma, hubiese quitado de su espalda un enorme peso. Se la notaba libre de culpas, y muy satisfecha.

-jijiji….estoy toda pringada…-sonrió divertida y se aferró a la espalda del rubio dejando al agua caer sobre ambos- pero me siento increíblemente bien.

-Hinata-chan…. ¿qué ocurrió anoche? –Le consultó Naruto sin dejar de jabonarse el pecho- no entiendo nada. Que tu estuvieras tan….y encima has metido en nuestra cama a otra mujer.

-¿te ha gustado?

Hubo silencio. Naruto no podía pensar una respuesta sincera que no delatara ese gran "¡por supuesto!" que sentía. El asunto no fue el sexo. Sino las consecuencias de todo aquello.

-Hinata-chan….no debimos hacer esto…-le dijo girándose y abrazándola tiernamente- no tengo idea como has conseguido convencer a tu hermana de todo, pero la situación puede ponerse muy…

-todo saldrá bien –le respondió rápidamente ella, y elevando su rostro deposito un beso en los labios de su marido- por fin podremos estar unidos, y en paz.

-¿unidos? ¿Unidos con los Hyuuga? –consultaba totalmente confundido Naruto.

-Hanabi será la forma de lograr la paz…-le señaló Hinata- me encargaré de todo. Confía en mí.

Naruto no sabía que pensar. Era la primera vez que veía en su esposa un movimiento tan decisivo. Era la primera vez que la notaba involucrada con los asuntos de la familia, en su relación con otras partes de Konoha. Le pedía confianza. ¿Cómo no dársela completamente? Si Hinata nunca le había fallado. Incluso en el asunto de Boruto e Himawari, donde aquellos Byakugan ocultos que generaron todo el problema, fueron entrenados por la madre con diligencia. ¿Ese era el asunto que Hinata prometía resolver? ¿Apoyar a Hanabi para que todo el clan Hyuuga no persiga a los Uzumaki?

-la noche pasada, lo que sucedió…-le susurró Naruto seriamente- será solo por…. ¿una vez? ¿Solo fue una noche de copas?

Hinata había pensado mucho sobre esa cuestión. Se suponía que en su alma, estaría a mano con Naruto si acaso permitía que tomara a Hanabi. Era una forma de pago. Un método para limpiar su deuda por el asqueroso acto obra de Kiba. Pero ahora mismo, Hinata no podía ver esta situación con algo de honor o capricho. Simplemente, era lo que como integrante de la familia y protectora del clan Uzumaki tenía que hacer. Lo que ambos como marido y mujer debían hacer en lo futuro.

-tu cuerpo Naruto-kun….-le dijo en un susurro en medio del abrazo- ya no hay tensión.

Naruto sabía que significaba eso. Entendía su propio cuerpo pero le sorprendía que Hinata también se hubiese dado cuenta. Era cierto, la tensión en su piel misma se había evaporado completamente. Ya solo quedaba Naruto Uzumaki, acompañado por su esposa, en aquella ducha fría.

-¿Qué hiciste con Hanabi-san? –Preguntó el rubio apenas, luego de algunos minutos donde permitió a la esposa separarse y jabonarle la espalda- ella estaba….

-Fue castigada…-anunció Hinata con una voz tan dura que Naruto se sorprendió- por haber permitido que los Hyuuga intentaran matar a nuestros hijos. Y ahora ha presentado su ofrenda de paz. Le toca a mi señor marido….aceptarla.

Ya no hubo palabras. Naruto seguía teniendo preguntas que en los sucesivos días continuaría haciendo. Pero Hinata Uzumaki, le había dejado muy en claro el interrogante principal. Ya no permitiría que la situación entre clanes le pasara por al lado. Participaría activamente, y encontraría un método para evitar que los Hyuuga intenten recuperar la exclusividad del Byakugan para su familia. Con el paso del tiempo, Naruto también averiguaría todo lo referido a la parte oculta de las negociaciones entre clanes. Un juego de oscuridad que como líder del naciente clan Uzumaki, algún día debería realizar. Tarde o temprano. Para bien o mal.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En la habitación del hospital, todo era silencio….

Sakura se adormeció recostada en esa cama junto a Boruto, durante media hora cuando menos, al finalizar la extenuante y gratificante "visita médica". Y se mantuvieron uno junto a la otra. Abrazados y en silencio. Boruto reposaba rodeando el cuerpo de Sakura con su brazo izquierdo, mientras que el derecho no dejaba de acariciar el hombro de la mujer con una suavidad de pluma. Ella más de lado, con el rostro usando de almohadón el pecho del rubio, y mirando aquella puerta por la que alguien podía entrar y descubrirlo todo.

Pero no temía, ya no le tenía miedo a nada. Ni a ser descubierta, ni a sentirse mujer, a nada en absoluto. Solo el recuerdo de Sasuke le producía temor. Lo que ese hombre podía hacerles, lo que estaba dispuesto a realizar sobre su propia hija. Asqueroso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? –preguntó el joven suavemente.

-no el suficiente….-respondió ella como para dejarle en claro que no podían reiniciar los amoríos sin ponerse gravemente en riesgo- media hora para irme, fingir que no estuve toda la noche aquí dentro.

-una noche loca y sin control….-sonrió apenas Boruto mirando el rosado cabello desparramado bajo su barbilla- es digna de ser la última.

Hubo silencio. Había muchos motivos para considerar que aquella noche anterior, era oficialmente la última que estarían juntos. Ambos sabían que las posibilidades estaban totalmente en contra de futuros amoríos. No solo Bolt seria dado de alta, y encerrado en la casa Uzumaki hasta que el asunto Hyuuga se resolviera. Sino que posteriormente, tendría un encuentro determinado con uno de los guerreros más poderosos del mundo. Y las probabilidades de salir vivo, eran mínimas.

Sakura quería decir algo. Una cosa determinada que cambiara todo entre ellos. Habían empezado muy mal aquella relación clandestina. Odios y sexo forzado. Chantaje y rencor. Traiciones y pasiones oscuras. Pero a pesar de todo. Sakura no podía olvidar que cada vez y todo el tiempo, se sintió deseada y complacida sexualmente. Que Boruto actuó para proteger a su familia, y de paso quiso advertirte a Sarada lo que podía pasarle por los planes siniestros de Sasuke. Y ahora ese muchacho, iba a exponer la vida para salvarlas a ambas. De las manipulaciones de un bastardo con demasiados recursos y suerte en su vida. Que tuvo mil oportunidades de ir por la senda del bien, pero jamás eligió tomarla.

-Lo voy a derrotar Sakura….-le susurró Boruto que sabía de la preocupación que ella tenía- no importa si después no me quieres más. No voy a permitir que ponga un solo dedo sobre Sarada-chan.

-Ese no es el problema…-le dijo ella girando su cuerpo y elevando el rostro le miró a los ojos- no es que no quiera todo esto. No puedo creer que diga esto….pero también te deseo.

-¿Pero…?

-Mírame Bolt….-le dijo con cierto reproche- ¿crees que me voy a ver así dentro de 10 años? Solo con un jutsu tal vez. ¿Crees que la aldea va aceptar esta relación? ¿Crees que mi hija me perdonará si lo averigua? Estamos locos. Tu por pensar que puedes pelear contra Sasuke, y yo por creerte. Todo es una locura. Vamos a morir, o cuando menos a perder. ¡No podemos hacer nada!

Ella aprovechó el impulso de su frustración, y se sentó de lado en la cama para comenzar a vestirse. Buscaba sus prendas más para evitar mirarlo que otra cosa. ¿Qué más podía decirle para que entendiera? Ese muchacho solo pensaba con su deseo. No tenía idea de a quien se iba a enfrentar o de lo que sucedería con ambos si toda Konoha supiera que fueron amantes. ¡No tenía idea de nada! ¡Solo se dedicaba a avanzar sin pensar en nada! Era en cierta forma, hijo de su padre.

Boruto se había sentado en la cama, dejando a sus rodillas flexionadas oficiar de apoya brazos. La miraba vestirse y esperaba algo más. Seguramente tendrían al menos una corta conversación sobre lo que el haría para acabar con Uchiha. O tal vez no, pero Bolt esperaba al menos ver una sola señal de satisfacción en ella. Que sonriera al despedirse, que al menos le regalara un hermoso gesto de complacencia. No le podía decir lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Todo se complicaría aún más.

Pero Sakura, lejos de estar pensando en la manera de huir de la habitación, guardaba en la punta de la lengua una frase. Quería soltarla, al mismo tiempo se resistía a ello. Pero ciertas palabras de Boruto la noche anterior, se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria. "la última noche", algo muy malo podía pasar. Ganara quien ganara.

-quiero ayudar….-le dijo finalmente con esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-dije que quiero ayudar Bolt…-insistió Sakura- Sarada es mi hija, y no pienso permitir que ese cretino la vaya a violar. Se….-se restregó los ojos con cierta frustración- se bien que no puedo luchar contra alguien como Sasuke. Estoy desentrenada en combate, y aunque pudiera encontrar la forma de ponerme a punto, no puedo vencerlo con mis fuerzas.

-Es ahí donde te equivocas nena….-le sonrió el rubio haciendo que ella lo mire- tus habilidades son mucho más útiles y peligrosas de lo que imaginas. Solo te falta lo que a mí me sobra….y si me ayudas, juntos podemos vencer.

-¿De qué hablas? –La hizo sonreír aunque ni ella entendiera el porqué, tal vez un nacimiento de esperanza- ¿a qué habilidades te refieres? ¿Qué tienes tú de sobra, que nos pueda ser útil?

-Sorprender….-dijo calmadamente el rubio, ella sintió un estremecimiento de satisfacción- tal vez no tenga el poder de mi padre, pero aun así…..puedo ser el mejor Shinobi….en sorprender a la gente.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	14. CAPITULO 14

**CAPITULO 14: INEVITABLE**

La llegada a su propia casa le hizo sentir algo peculiar. No parecía en nada la sensación de estar retornando a su hogar. Era bastante extraño para Boruto, que su propio padre estuviera caminando con dos de sus clones pocos pasos por detrás. Era una vigilancia impráctica y hasta cierto punto cómica. ¿Adónde se supone que huiría? ¿Quién demonios se atrevería a atacarlo en medio de la maldita aldea y a plena luz del día?

A Boruto no le importaba nada esa mañana en particular. Estaba con demasiada carga de buen humor como para detenerse en detalles estúpidos. Según Sai, Raíz no consentía en la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha. Así que le ordenaba detener todo intento de conflicto contra ese sujeto. Y eso significaba básicamente que no solo la red de Shinobi al servicio del Hokage estaría vigilando para evitarlo. Sino también el grupo secreto pertenecientes a la parte "oscura" del espionaje. Hojas y raíces, en su camino hacia el destino.

Junto a Bolt, su hermana Himawari acompañaba su sendero tomándolo del brazo. Ella siempre tenía esa familiaridad y ternura para con él. Era la única que podía estar tan cerca, la única en la Boruto tenía la máxima confianza. Pero su pensamiento no estaba con Himawari, ni con su padre vigilándolo, ni tampoco con su madre esperando en casa. En realidad, estaba demasiado enfocado en no sonreír como idiota. La noche anterior, había sido una de las experiencias sexuales más poderosas de su joven vida. Muchas veces había follado con Sakura Uchiha, pero era la primera vez, que no podía apartarla de su mente. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? No era recomendable perder concentración así. ¿Amor? ¿Estaba enamorado de esa mujer?

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa Uzumaki, su mente estaba divagando en el futuro cercano. De nada le valía evocar noches pasadas, ni siquiera la última que fue tan feliz. Ahora el nuevo plan, estaba medido en meses. Entrenar y prepararse. Colocar todas las estrategias aprendidas al servicio de una misión. Su última misión. Sin apoyo del Hokage, sin la asistencia de Raíz. Estaba casi solo. Aunque aún contaba un par de jugadas bajo la manga.

-Hemos regresado Onii-chan…-le confió Himawari en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de su hogar.

Caminaron por el pasillo del vestíbulo, y llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraron con Hinata. Fue cuando Naruto volvió a hablar nuevamente. Mirando a su hijo con dureza.

-Tienen prohibido salir de esta casa, y me refiero ambos –aclaró el padre a sus dos hijos- hasta tanto no se resuelvan las negociaciones con el clan Hyuuga. Se van a quedar seguros en esta casa. ¿He sido claro Bolt?

Hinata también estaba presente. Y tanto ella como Himawari, conocían que ese podía ser el inicio de una clásica discusión padre e hijo. Cuanto más crecía Boruto, más distancia había puesto con su progenitor. Aunque últimamente parecían haber limado algunas asperezas. La fuerte personalidad del joven, lo hacían más complicado. Pero en general, ambas mujeres entendían que Boruto no era propenso a recibir las órdenes amenazantes con pasividad. Sin embargo, el joven no pareció afectado en su ánimo bueno.

-¿Negociaciones con el clan Hyuuga? –sonrió apenas el joven mirando a su padre con cierta soltura- ¿y tú harás los honores por nuestro clan Oto-san?

-yo lo haré….Bolt-kun…. –dijo Hinata levemente.

Tanto los hijos como su esposo la miraron. Hinata estaba parada detrás de la mesada central en la cocina. Pero sus manos cruzadas enfrente como señal de respeto, casi parecían estar a punto de inclinarse a saludarlos con diplomacia. Pero tenía una mirada totalmente fuera de la dulzura natural. Naruto estaba muy sorprendido. Los últimos días de Hinata, habían sido una revelación para su marido. Era como si las enormes y pesadas cadenas de su educación familiar estricta, se hubiesen liberado.

-Bien bien…-añadió Bolt sonriendo confiado y satisfecho, al comentario- es indudable que Oka-san se encargará de todo. Es bueno saber que tengo respaldo para variar.

-Yo también estoy aquí Onii-chan –le susurró Himawari sin soltarlo del brazo.

-Desde luego que sí, -le sonrió el joven rubio- y entrenaremos muy duro juntos, a partir de mañana. ¿Verdad?

-Hai…Onii-chan- respondió sonriendo contenta.

Las conversaciones ingresaron al terreno de lo cotidiano. Y en un par de horas mientras tenían un almuerzo familiar, se consolidó la idea de que todo ingresaba en carriles normales. Desde luego, Naruto no pudo caer en la trampa propia de pensar que la situación general mejoraba. Si bien era notable que sus hijos estaban fuertemente unidos entre ellos. Y que claramente Hinata, había logrado un acercamiento con ellos mucho más fuerte que antaño. Había algo en la seguridad de Bolt, que le hacía dudar a su padre sobre si obedecería a las reglas impuestas de tregua.

Naruto consideró los años pasados. Mientras el usaba casi todo su tiempo en el papeleo y las reuniones. En su propio hogar, Hinata había ocultado y entrenado a sus hijos en el uso del Byakugan. Le había ocultado muchas cosas. Y Bolt no había sido precisamente frontal en sus asuntos tampoco. Ahora mismo, por circunstancias negativas y fuego cruzado, Boruto pensaba en un loco plan de enfrentamiento con Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cómo evitarlo?

En el horario de la noche, cuando todos comenzaban a retirarse para descansar. Luego de ver irse a su hija, justo cuando su esposa ya había terminado con los asuntos de la limpieza en la cocina y entraba al baño para ducharse; Naruto volvió a tener una charla personal con su hijo mayor. Necesitaba reafirmar la situación. Necesitaba tener una respuesta clara de Boruto, o más claro aún, su palabra empeñada.

-Boruto….-le llamó el padre, cuando lo veía retirarse por el pasillo a su habitación personal- solo quiero decirte…

-¿Sí?

-Que tienes prohibido, bajo todo concepto salir de casa –le miró firmemente- y si desobedeces esta vez, como tu padre voy a castigarte. Pero como Hokage además, serás suspendido y encarcelado.

El joven no tenía ni que sorprenderse. El Hokage podía levantar cargos por cualquier situación ficticia, o incluso si Shikamaru Nara seguía metiendo sus narices, alguna causa real. El objetivo de mantenerlo más tiempo en el hospital de lo necesario, sumado a su evidente movimiento de aislamiento actual. Daba una conclusión típica. Naruto no concebía otro plan, que evitar a Bolt enfrentarse directamente a Sasuke.

-¿Algo mas Hokage-sama? –señaló Boruto sonriendo apenas.

-Manejaré personalmente el asunto con los Hyuuga. Y sobre tu estúpida idea de pelearte con un sujeto como Sasuke, -Naruto se giró para irse a su cuarto- olvídalo. Eso nunca va a pasar.

-Desde luego que si… –admitió Bolt recuperando un gesto imperturbable- tío Sai me advirtió en su visita al hospital, que ahora conocías todo sobre mi plan. ¿Y qué harás al respecto Oto-san? Digo, además de mantenerme encerrado aquí en la casa.

-Hablaré con Sasuke, –añadió el Hokage serio- se puede solucionar sin pelear.

-Desde luego….-apuntó irónicamente Boruto- todo se va a solucionar sin mancharse las manos con sangre. Típico de los Shinobi. Un movimiento usual de traidores. Solo vamos a charlar amistosamente, hasta que Sarada-chan quede embarazada de su propio padre.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, y lo sabes… –le susurró Boruto acercándose a su padre y quedando ambos cara a cara- Esto no vas a solucionarlo con una charla evangelizadora. Puedo fingir que acepto tus órdenes. Pero en definitiva, cuando esté preparado para luchar, voy a ir a buscarlo.

-El casi nunca viene a la aldea.

-Tengo el mejor método para hacerlo venir. Voy a joder sus planes. Voy a joderlo como nunca nadie más lo ha jodido. Nadie podrá detenerme.

-Es una locura pensar que quiere hacerle algo tan asqueroso a su propia hija. Solo estas confundido. Lo conozco perfectamente como para….

-¿Pensar que es un traidor? ¿Cómo para creer que Sasuke Uchiha persigue sus ambiciones personales, más allá de todo bien común? ¿Qué no es capaz de violar a su hija? ¿Qué tendrá algún escrúpulo ante su posibilidad de perpetuar el sharingan? ¿Qué no… asesinará a quien se ponga en su camino para conseguir sus metas?

Boruto eludió a su padre en el pasillo al finalizar sus preguntas. El silencio se hizo pesado y ambos parecían enemigos antes que familia. Pero el joven, algunos metros más allá, se detuvo para decir algo final:

-Esto va a suceder Oto-san… –suspiró profundamente como contándole una vieja historia inalterable- obedeceré tus órdenes y no pondré un pie fuera de casa. Pero eventualmente Sarada-chan va a venir a verme. Y le voy a proponer matrimonio.

Naruto dejó de respirar, su pulso se aceleraba y no era capaz de siquiera voltearse para mirar a su hijo. Esas palabras sin ningún tipo de amenaza, parecían una predicción del destino.

-Ella va a aceptarlo, y ambos seremos felices –proseguía Boruto- entonces tu deberás negociar con Sakura-sama el contrato matrimonial, ya que Sasuke nunca se encuentra en Konoha. Entonces, cuando se concrete el acuerdo, su marido regresara apenas se enteré de todo.

-El no….

-Entonces no habrá dificultades, ¿cierto? –sonrió apenas el joven Uzumaki- Sasuke no se va a oponer a que el hijo de su único amigo se case con su hija. ¿Verdad? no tiene ninguna razón para oponerse. Pero claro, algunos sectores del consejo de Konoha no estarán de acuerdo. Como Hokage, recibirás otras propuestas matrimoniales para que me comprometa con cualquier otra mujer, antes que sea Sarada-chan. ¿Y por qué? Por el simple hecho que también el consejo, requiere perpetuar el sharingan a toda costa.

-Eso no…

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer Oto-san? –Interrumpió el joven- ¿vas a interferir en el acuerdo con los Uchiha? ¿Intentaras desviarme del camino? ¿Vas a comprometerme con alguien distinto para que no tenga que chocar con Sasuke?

-No sabemos junto a tu madre, que sucederá en el asunto Hyuuga. –colocó como excusa Naruto, que no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad funesta que Bolt erigía como realidad- Mucho antes de todo esto.

-En un par de meses será todo Oto-san…..en un par de meses todo terminará. Es una promesa.

Y se fue del lugar, directo a su cuarto. En los siguientes días no se dirigieron la palabra aunque convivían en la misma casa. Naruto pasaría el siguiente mes en medio de un caos. Su trabajo como Hokage apenas si acababa de descubrir la profundidad de lo complejo entre los acuerdos secretos de clanes ninjas. Tenía a Sai y sus ANBU, rastreado cada contrato y cada acuerdo que fuera levantado a espaldas de las leyes en la aldea. Y el asunto de su hijo aún estaba ahí, esperando como una bomba ya preparada. Dispuesto con todo su espíritu a explotar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La oficina del Hokage estaba ocupada por el líder, y dos de sus personas más confiables. Las últimas semanas habían sido de investigación y reestructuración. Naruto no solo tenía problemas con su hijo Boruto y la relación con los Uchiha. Sino que todo el trabajo de papeleo se aumentaba a ciertos movimientos diplomáticos que eran necesarios realizar.

En los primeros años de su dominio como Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki había dirigido todos sus esfuerzos a intentar lograr una paz estable y duradera con el resto de las aldeas. Konoha en su política interna, siempre le había parecido bastante tranquila y controlable mediante las reuniones esporádicas al consejo de clanes. Desde luego, notar que todo un submundo de pactos sin firmas que propiciaban herederos o accidentes mortales; estaba cambiando un poco su idea de una villa pacífica y leal a su mandato.

La ultima probada de esa decepción, fue enterarse que su hija Himawari fue atacada en medio de su misión por los Hyuuga. Unido este evento con ataques a su hijo y a la cuñada por su propia familia, tendrían unas consecuencias desastrosas en lo político. Sus hijos tenían el Byakugan, y eran muy poderosos para ser ignorados en el juego de poderes en Konoha.

Sai y Shikamaru, constituían la mano derecha de Naruto. Mientras que el líder de ANBU había tenido menor participación hasta hace un mes, el consejero Nara era quien acompañaba al Hokage a cada reunión, o en cada decisión estratégica importante desde hacía años. Pero justo en esos días, los cánones de importancia habían variado bastante.

-Sai...-dijo el Hokage seriamente, sentado detrás de su escritorio- quiero un informe completo sobre la reunión de mi esposa con el consejo de su antigua familia. Calculo que habrán terminado hace más o menos una hora. Así que dime lo que tienes que decirme.

-Hokage-sama… -dijo el pálido Shinobi- los ANBU que escoltaron a su esposa hacia la reunión con los Hyuuga, luego la acompañaron de regreso a su casa. Se encuentra a salvo.

-Eso no es lo que quiero saber Sai –apuntó Naruto algo molesto- Si siquiera hubiese la posibilidad de que esos bastardos le pudieran hacer daño a mi esposa, te aseguro que no la dejaría ni acercarse por ahí. Dame la información sobre lo que hablaron en "secreto".

Sai había hecho que un equipo ANBU acompañara a Hinata hacia el barrio Hyuuga. Y uno de los ninjas escoltas, tenía además la misión de espiar todo. Naruto ya no iba a mantener pasivo al ANBU en su aldea. Ahora estarían para mantenerlo informado de cada reunión y pacto secreto entre clanes. Y en este caso en particular, tenía especial interés.

Sai tenía una frialdad asombrosa para estas cuestiones. Pero hasta a Shikamaru le pareció desesperante que se tomara demasiado tiempo para abrir los dos pergaminos que su espía le entregó minutos antes de iniciada la charla privada en esa oficina.

-Creo que puedo leer el comentario final de mi informante…-indicó Sai sonriendo apenas- eso puede darte una respuesta inicial. Y luego podrán revisar lo hablado en la reunión, palabra por palabra. Y voy a citar textualmente…. "Uzumaki Hinata-sama, parece haber conseguido todo lo que quiso. Conocía las leyes internas del clan Hyuuga, su educación como hija del líder le ayudó a tomar ventaja. Fue implacable y tuvieron que ceder. Básicamente logró…-Sai dejó de leer y mostraba un gesto confundido.

-¿Básicamente que….? –consultó Naruto ansioso.

-Perdona por esto, pero dice…. "básicamente logró….cortarle los testículos a todo el consejo de ancianos….incluido su padre"

Naruto abrió sus ojos muy grandes. Seguramente no esperaba una interpretación tan "cruda". O simplemente no acababa de comprender como su tierna y amable esposa, podía arrancar el orgullo de media docena de ancianos recolectándolo en un pergamino de contrato, para finalizar una posible guerra.

-Tengo que admitirlo Naruto….-asintió Shikamaru satisfecho- cuando me dijiste quien llevaría la negociación con los Hyuuga…

-Ella dijo que se haría cargo…-sonrió apenas Naruto, notablemente satisfecho- realmente tenia mis dudas pero…

-¿Pero qué? –interrogó Sai para hacerlo terminar su argumento.

A Naruto le tomó tiempo admitir ante sí mismo lo que iba a decir. Pero como no era orgulloso en exceso, y tenía que explicar lo que había concluido…

-Pero al parecer, Boruto pensaba que su madre llevaría perfectamente la negociación. Parece conocerla y confiar más en ella. –Hizo otra pausa dolida- De lo que se atreve a confiar en mí.

Era evidente que esa situación le dolía. Shikamaru, e incluso Sai lo notaban claramente. Tal vez Naruto experimentaba el dolor de sus vínculos familiares desgastándose. O temía por la seguridad de sus hijos. Cualquiera fuera la variable de las situaciones planteadas, había muchos más problemas por sortear.

-Shikamaru….-dijo el Hokage luego de recuperar la concentración- ¿Qué has averiguado sobre tus sospechas de una nueva Raíz? Me habías dicho que tenías nueva información.

El asunto se había retrasado demasiado. Shikamaru se tomaba su tiempo para recolectar cada dato posible sobre las situaciones diplomáticas en el exterior. Pero desde la amenaza de Boruto, tuvo que revisar el personal interno de la torre Hokage. En la búsqueda de filtraciones en información. Shikamaru estaba muy intrigado en saber la verdad. ¿En quién se había convertido exactamente Boruto Uzumaki? ¿Era amigo o enemigo? ¿Era funcional al poder de Naruto, o simplemente esperaba su momento de obtener más poder? El problema de pensar en una nueva versión de "Raíz", era que la anterior no tenía otra misión que aumentar el poder de Danzou. ¿Por qué razón esta sería diferente? ¿Qué otra misión podía perseguir si era una época de paz mundial la que estaba trascurriendo en el exterior?

-No tengo ninguna prueba concluyente –apunto el Nara, serio como siempre- pero no me sorprende tampoco. Se supone que estoy buscando una asociación que incluso se oculta del ANBU. O tal vez, simplemente forma parte de ellos.

-¿Nara-san está formulando una acusación en mi contra? –consultó Sai tranquilamente.

-Solo hice una observación –respondió Shikamaru, aunque su intención había sido explorarlo- tenemos sospechas con Naruto de una nueva "Raíz". Tú pertenecías a la anterior, ¿Verdad? tal vez por eso ANBU, nunca informa nada concreto de los incidentes extraños. Es como si estuvieran ciegos.

Sai no enseñaba una emoción aparente, pero eso podías ser por su frialdad natural. Avanzó un paso, acercándose más al escritorio del Hokage. Tal vez elegía ignorarlo, o simplemente desviar la atención a otro asunto.

-¿Hokage-sama quiere que me retire como líder ANBU?

-¿De qué hablas Sai? –Consultó sorprendido Naruto- no digas tonterías.

-Si ya no le soy útil, -proseguía el pálido Shinobi- no tiene objeto continuar estando al mando de las unidades especiales. O tal vez el vago, pueda hacer mejor mi trabajo.

-Cálmate…-le sonrió apenas Naruto al ver como Shikamaru suspiraba detrás en pura frustración- solo son conjeturas de este amigo que no para de pensar en conspiraciones a mi alrededor. A cada rato tengo que recordarle la situación de paz, con el resto de los países.

-Pero no es la única situación problemática que se puede presentar-indicó Shikamaru- o tengo que recordarte lo que puede suceder con Boruto.

-Con Boruto no va a suceder nada –sonrió Sai levemente- está encerrado y vigilado en su propia casa. Tengo 4 equipos rotativos cubriendo la zona. Además, tal como ha sido ordenado por Hokage-sama, tengo un informe completo sobre las actividades de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Qué tan mala es la situación?

-Tengo confirmación parcial de la información –añadió Sai- muchas familias, muchos hijos en distintos lugares. Pero claramente sin vínculos destacables. La búsqueda del sharingan lo ha llevado por distintos senderos. Todo para terminar por obtener lo que buscaba justo en Konoha.

-Sarada Uchiha….-susurró Naruto- Realmente Sasuke, va a….

-Mi información sobre el clan Uchiha es concluyente –definió el líder ANBU- Se practicaba habitualmente el engaño de insertar los genes en la herencia de la generación siguiente. El poder del sharingan, realizaba el resto del encubrimiento.

-¿Qué opciones tenemos de presentar esta información al consejo de clanes?

-Dar a luz una práctica secreta de clanes, no servirá de mucho. –Admitió Shikamaru de brazos cruzados- aunque el consejo pudiese pensar en prohibirla, mas harían en ignorarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cada clan, tiene sus propias prácticas. Los Hyuuga, los Yamanaka, los Nara, los Inuzuka. El contrato con Konoha nunca incluyo dejar de lado las costumbres ancestrales. La endogamia es una práctica antigua pero válida para conservar la herencia. Y aunque legalmente lograras una votación favorable para prohibirle a Sasuke hacer lo que quiere, tampoco se apegará a una ley hipócrita. El consejo de clanes y sobre todo los ancianos, extraoficialmente quieren que el sharingan se extienda a toda costa. Y si eso significa que Sarada Uchiha tenga que pagar un precio….

Naruto guardó silencio. Sus codos se apoyaban sobre el escritorio, y el mentón reposaba en sus nudillos. Tenía que pensar, tenía que encontrar la manera de actuar para controlar la situación. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Cuál era la mejor solución?

-Sai…quiero que envíes a uno de tus hombres por Sakura.

-¿Sakura-san? –consultó Sai

-Sí, tengo que hablar con ella en privado. Seguramente habrá algo que pueda hacer. Ella es mi amiga, ella me hubiera dicho si fuera tan grave. Es ridículo pensar que Sasuke le quiera hacer algo tan horrible a su propia hija.

Tanto Shikamaru como Sai se miraron levemente, no acababan de comprender como podía Naruto ser tan optimista ante una situación oscura. ¿Qué esperaba lograr? Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a no confiar en Naruto. Lo conocían demasiado como para dudar de su capacidad de encontrar paz. De su virtud de hacer lo imposible. De su lealtad con sus amigos. Sin lugar a dudas la ayudaría. Sakura siempre había significado mucho para Naruto. Siempre estaría para ayudarla de ser posible.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La práctica en el traspatio había concluido…

Lo hicieron duramente, y por varias horas. Boruto había empezado solo mucho tiempo antes, y para cuando Himawari se unió a él, la ventaja física de la edad estaba igualada. Practicaron el estilo de Junken, y de manera leal se esforzaron mucho para mejorar. A Boruto le agradaba mucho estar con su hermana. Era la única persona, con la que no se sentía con esfuerzo por ocultar una parte de sí mismo. Él estaba sentado en los escalones de madera para ingresar al interior de la casa. Y su hermana, se ocupaba ahora mismo de vendar las heridas de tanta práctica provocaba.

-Onii-chan...-le susurró la muchacha mientras tomaba más vendas del botiquín- quítate la camisa tu pecho debe estar…

-Estoy bien Nee-san…-le respondió pensativo Bolt, aunque claramente el pecho le dolía de tantos golpes- solo tengo que descansar algunas horas.

-Quítate la camisa, por favor.

Era inútil que tratara de ocultárselo. Después de todo mientras entrenaban, Boruto se había asegurado de dejar descubierto el centro de su pecho. Su idea más peligrosa para enfrentar a Sasuke Uchiha, era también la única posible. La que podía darle su oportunidad. Aunque, luego de estar estudiándolo bastante, requería más que un solo movimiento afortunado para lograr el efecto esperado. Era mejor pensar, en una estrategia global.

Mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su atuendo negro de combate. Comenzaba a notar que Himawari no había aplicado ni la mitad de su fuerza en golpear en su pecho. Si hubiera sido una pelea real, dos ataques profundos hubieran bastado para derrotarlo. ¿Cómo soportar un golpe directo de un ninja como Sasuke?

-Te encuentras demasiado pensativo Onii-chan…-le susurró en el oído la hermana, mientras ajustaba las vendas alrededor del pecho de Bolt- ¿Por qué has dejado que te haga tanto daño? No deberías estar pensando en otra cosa mientras practicamos. ¿Crees que no he notado que descuidaste tu defensa todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-No es demasiado daño, tranquila –le sonrió el rubio sereno- no tanto como la ayuda que siempre me das. Sé que puedo confiar en ti.

Himawari le rodeó con vendas en el torso, a la altura del corazón tenía el mayor daño. La muchacha era consiente que si ella hubiera tenido la real intensión de matar a su hermano, no hubiera tenido el cuidado de "desviar" los impactos de sus ataques de los puntos vitales. Ni hubiera restado chakra a cada punto dañado.

Hinata en ese momento, paso por detrás de ellos en el pasillo. La madre parecía muy tranquila y satisfecha. Había tomado la mañana para ir al barrio Hyuuga según sabían los jóvenes. Seguramente ya tenía todo el arreglo terminado.

Rato después, Boruto e Himawari ingresaron a la cocina, donde su madre los esperaba con té que tenía pensado ofrecerles unos minutos después. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesada central, charlaron tranquilamente y algún tiempo más tarde, Himawari decidió retirarse para ir a darse un baño.

-Ka-san….-dijo Bolt en cuanto estuvo a solas con su madre- ¿Cómo le fue en la reunión?

-El problema fue resuelto hijo…-sonrió la mujer apenas- no volverán atacarnos. No les conviene sencillamente.

-¿No les conviene?

-Aunque nunca lo hemos buscado junto a tu padre, -le añadió Hinata mientras levantaba las tazas y ordenaba el mesón- les quitamos la exclusividad del Doujutsu que poseían. Ahora el clan Uzumaki, tiene que darles algo a cambio.

-¿Tenemos que darles algo a cambio? –Abrió los ojos Bolt con sorpresa- ¿Qué se supone que pidieron?

-No pidieron nada Bolt-kun, no están en posición de hacerlo. –Dijo con risita Hinata divertida- fui yo quien impuso los términos. Tienen que pagar por los ataques, y van a pagarlo con su orgullo. Aunque claramente, el trato terminara por beneficiarlos, por esa razón no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar.

No hubo más detalles sobre el asunto. Pero Boruto no lo necesitaba. Cuando veía a su madre y escuchaba su voz en las últimas semanas. Sentía que podía confiar plenamente en ella. La veía desinhibida y al mismo tiempo bajo control. Himawari no le había dicho nada, pero era claro para Bolt que su hermana había influido en Hinata. Era indudable para el muchacho, que Himawari había usado sus técnicas de presión parcial sobre algunos puntos del cerebro. Tal vez redujo los sectores que marcan las inhibiciones. Así como alguna vez practicaron hace años sobre Bolt mismo. Aunque ya perfeccionada la técnica, Hinata no estaría totalmente libre de límites.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Con el asunto de la disputa Hyuuga-Uzumaki resuelto extraoficialmente, Naruto ya no tenía más razones para prohibirles a sus hijos abandonar la casa. Desde luego, ambos jóvenes se enteraron del final de las hostilidades por intermedio de Hinata. Pero aunque pareciera el inicio de otras dificultades, Boruto decidió no cambiar sus rutinas diarias.

Se levantaba tarde, (no antes de las 9) desayunaba algo ligero cortesía de Hinata que siempre andaba aseando la casa usualmente. Y entrenaba duramente su cuerpo hasta el mediodía. Luego de almuerzo, descansaba una hora y regresaba a las prácticas de técnicas durante la mayor parte de la tarde. Himawari solía unirse a esa práctica de esa parte del día. A veces Hinata se quedaba acompañándolos. Les daba consejos recordando los entrenamientos junto a su primo Neji, y hasta hubo un par de ocasiones donde también participó. Y luego de la cena, se pasaba la mitad de sus noches estudiando las decenas de informes sobre Sasuke Uchiha. Cada misión, cada detalle, cada pequeño trozo de la historia antigua. Sin embargo, no solo debía planear una batalla imposible de ganar, sino resolver como apartar a su padre de la jugada. Al menos, hasta el momento indicado.

La relación con Naruto mejoraba día con día. Si bien el Hokage se preocupaba mucho sobre el asunto Uchiha. Boruto no le daba ni una razón de desacuerdo. Había obedecido cabalmente la orden de no abandonar la casa Uzumaki. Jamás reusaba compartir los almuerzos familiares, y se mostraba tranquilo y sonriente. Solo dejando la seriedad y concentración máxima para los entrenamientos. Cierta tarde, Naruto vigilaba a su hijo mientras se encontraba en el traspatio entrenando. Lo que Boruto estaba haciendo en ese momento, era concentración de chakra. Sentado de piernas cruzadas, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol más grande, el joven intentaba acumular su poder y reservarlo. Controlarlo, estabilizado. A Naruto invariablemente le recordó su propio entrenamiento en el monte sagrado de los sapos. Cuando aprendía el arte de los ermitaños.

-¿Qué haces Bolt? –Consultó el clon de Naruto parado en el pórtico para ingresar a la casa- ¿meditando?

-En cierta forma si Oto-sama…-respondió serio el joven- estoy acumulando mi chakra en los sellos inhibidores de mi cuerpo. Reduzco las cantidades naturales que poseo, para ganar en control y entrenar mejor las técnicas de palma suave. Al mismo tiempo…

-Acumulas chakra de reserva, para soltarlo con esa técnica que usaste en nuestra pelea. Entiendo.

-"Alma furiosa" no es solo mi mejor oportunidad de entrenar mejor. Sino una técnica que me da un poder similar, a las puertas abiertas del chakra. Al menos durante batallas difíciles.

El clon de Naruto se quedó en silencio. Su obligación de estar constantemente vigilando a Boruto le había beneficiado inconscientemente en pasar más tiempo con él. Aprendió a conocerlo nuevamente. No al niño impertinente y demandante que supo ser. Sino al Shinobi aplicado y enfocado que ahora estaba demostrando a cada paso su Nindou. Sin embargo, le dolía un poco admitir ante sí mismo que no alcanzaba a confiar completamente en Bolt. De lo contrario, ya tendría la edad ideal para llevarlo con los ermitaños e instruirlo en el poder de los Sennin. Aptitudes tenia, de eso no cabía duda. Pero era una cuestión de confianza lo que aún no alcanzaba a lograr con respecto a su hijo.

El problema para Naruto, avanzaba lento pero seguro…

Había pasado una semana desde que tuvo esa desagradable conversación con Sakura en privado. Naruto se pasó casi una hora tratando de obtener de su antigua amiga una confesión de los problemas que tenía. Tomaron el té, hablaron del pasado. Naruto intentó recordarle la vieja amistad y confianza que los había acompañado desde los tiempos del equipo 7. Pero la pelirosa, no demostró una sola mueca de preocupación. Naruto sin embargo, supo que los informes de Sai eran reales. Sakura nunca había sabido mentirle correctamente. El Hokage supo dos tristes realidades de esa reunión. Que Sakura tenía un enorme problema, sintiéndose impotente por ello. Y que la pelirosa había elegido no confiar en Naruto para resolverlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás entrenando tan duro? –Preguntó Naruto de brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta –deberías tomar un descanso.

-Ya descansaré cuando muera Oto-sama –respondió impertinente el joven- por el momento necesito ser más fuerte. Tengo aproximadamente 45 días para estar listo.

-Es poco tiempo, necesitas años para la locura que quieres hacer. Reflexiona en las tonterías que piensas.

En la mitad del mes siguiente, Boruto Uzumaki cumplía los 18 años. Era el tiempo donde legalmente podía ser parte de un contrato matrimonial. El gran asunto comenzaría a desarrollarse a partir de ese momento. Naruto comprendió porque su hijo se estaba poniendo plazos cortos para el entrenamiento.

-Será mejor que preparemos una reunión con Sakura y Sarada-chan –sonrió apenas Bolt- estoy ansioso de proponerle un compromiso matrimonial. No creo que se nieguen, después de todo es una familia muy amiga de la nuestra. ¿Verdad?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Con el trascurso de los días las cuestiones cotidianas fueron aliviando es rara tensión que parecía a punto de estallar a cada segundo. Naruto siempre había sido bastante inocente, era tanto una virtud como su mayor debilidad. Pero en esos últimos meses había sufrido rudos golpes a la confianza que depositaba en el consejo de clanes. Muchos de los actuales líderes, habían sido compañeros de su generación y amigos íntimos. Otros, respetaban al héroe de la última guerra y parecían apoyarlo en todo con respecto al trabajo de política externa.

Pero…

Como tardíamente había aprendido, Naruto ya no podía confiar en esos amigos, no al menos cuando actuaban bajo la responsabilidad de liderar sus respectivos clanes. Era duro reconocerlo, era triste para alguien tan frontal como el Hokage. Pero así como ellos se movían en el consejo de clanes solo por conveniencias particulares, el rubio debía obrar de la misma forma por Konoha.

Para ello, tuvo que hacer algo que había descartado desde el inicio de su mandato. Le quitó influencia a Shikamaru dentro de la aldea. Para otorgársela a Sai, quien tenía al ANBU como respaldo de vigilancia secreta por sobre todos. En resumen, Shikamaru seguía siendo su hombre de confianza para los tratados con países extranjeros. Pero ahora Sai, tenía los recursos suficientes para intervenir en los conflictos secretos entre clanes. Evitando así más "muertes accidentales" o demás asuntos ilegales.

Naruto se sentía incómodo por hacer estos nuevos cambios. Porque básicamente se había jurado nunca usar recursos ilegales para el gobierno de Konoha. La experiencia de Raíz con Danzou en la sombra del tercer Hokage, había dejado profundas heridas en todos lados. ¿Pero que podía hacer? El había prometido ser el mejor Hokage de todos. Había prometido mantener la paz, de Konoha y de todo el mundo ninja. Aunque ese recurso fuera en cierta forma "desleal", la consecuencia de no estar enterado de nada (caso testigo fue el asunto de Kiba y también lo del Byakugan de sus hijos), podía ser aún más grave que moralizar sobre los recursos para ejercer el poder.

El tiempo seguía trascurriendo, y efectivamente llegó el cumpleaños número 18 de Boruto Uzumaki. Para esa noche especial, Hinata organizó una fiesta en la que por supuesto invitó a las familias amigas de su marido y de ella. Estuvieron Sai, Ino y su hijo Inojin. Shikamaru, Temari y Shikadai. Chouji, Karui y su hija Choucho. Y por supuesto Sakura con Sarada acompañándola. Hanabi y algunas muchachas Hyuuga amigas de Himawari, representaron al clan materno. Toda la cena fue distendida. Tanto Ino como Shikamaru habían vivido esas últimas semanas en vilo por el conocimiento que Boruto tenía de sus amoríos. Pero como dejaron de verse, y no volvieron a inmiscuirse en los asuntos del joven Uzumaki, obtuvieron como recompensa un silencio cómplice. Tal como Boruto les advirtió, no revelaría lo que sabía si ellos dejaban de entrometerse en sus problemas.

Luego de esa cena, mientras los adultos se quedaron en la mesa tomando té y recordando viejos buenos tiempos, los jóvenes se dividieron en grupos según afinidad. Al principio, se separaron por género. Las chicas y chicos en diferentes zonas de la casa. Pero casi al final de la velada, Boruto fue en búsqueda de Sarada, y le pidió al resto de las jóvenes que les permitieran charlar en soledad. Fueron a sentarse en la entrada al traspatio de la casa, y mirando al jardín charlaron amistosamente durante una hora.

Extraño fue, que todo el tiempo separados luego de acabar el noviazgo, no hubiera mellado en ninguna forma la afinidad que ambos tenían por el otro. Sarada sentía, que estaba tan enamorada de Bolt como siempre. Sentía que todo el asunto de la separación fue un error, que nunca debió pasar. Sentía que podían volver a ser una pareja, porque no veía a nadie más para ocupar ese lugar en su vida. En tanto el Uzumaki, si bien admitía que sentía un deseo sexual incontrolable por la madre de su ex-novia, tampoco podía dejar de notar que se estaba arriesgando demasiado por Sarada Uchiha. Si no le importara nada su amiga de la infancia. Si tan solo quisiera seguir follando con Sakura en secreto. Simplemente hubiera ignorado lo que sabía sobre el destino de Sarada con respecto a su padre. Dejar que ella se casara con cualquiera, dejar que Sasuke hiciera lo que quisiera. Después de todo, eventualmente Sasuke terminaría marchándose de Konoha y Sakura quedaría sola y a su disposición. Solo tenía que dejarlo pasar. ¿Por qué arriesgarse tanto?

-Sarada-chan….-le dijo el rubio en medio de las conversaciones triviales- quisiera hablar sobre….

-No tenemos que hablar de eso –le interrumpió la joven desviando la vista- no puedes hacer nada. No podemos hacer nada.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante un minuto, estaban sentados juntos mirando al jardín, y ella se inclinó sobre el hombro del rubio descansando su rostro, en un leve suspiro.

-¿Por qué todo deber ser tan complicado Bolt-kun?

-Es parte de nosotros, de nuestra historia. Los Hyuuga y los Uchiha siempre protegieron sus Doujutsu al costo que fuera. Los Inuzuka se relacionaron hasta sexualmente con los canes, para ganar aptitudes animales. Los Aburame suelen tener colonias de insectos en sus cuerpos. Incluso los Uzumaki tuvieron sus dificultades. Todo el poder acumulado de cada clan ninja, siempre tuvo consecuencias.

-Tu… ¿Sabiendo de historia? –Le sonrió Sarada mirándolo de lado- ¿Dónde ha quedado mi amigo tonto de la academia? ¿El que no sabía nada de nada?

-Ouch…eso duele...Sarada-chan –hizo puchero el rubio fingiéndose ofendido- estuve estudiando mucho. Es injusto que tú lo sepas todo…

Ambos rieron, el ambiente increíblemente se había relajado. Habían sido amigos desde la infancia más elemental. Siempre juntos, siempre compartiéndolo todo. Que Sarada se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amigo, solo sirvió para que la empatía inicial se intensificara aún más. Sin embargo, cuando Boruto ingresó a Raíz, una parte de lo que él era como ninja, tuvo que ocultarla incluso de su mejor amiga. Y cuando fue su novia, el problema se intensificó.

-Dijiste que los Uzumaki también tuvieron sus problemas….

-¿Umm? ¿Qué dices Sarada-chan?

-Tu acabas de decirlo…-sonrió ella curiosa- ¿a qué problemas te refieres?

-Los Hyuuga tienen su "rama secundaria", los Uchiha eran unos rebeldes sin lealtad. Y los Uzumaki un peligroso e incontrolable exceso de chakra. Cada clan siempre ha tenido virtudes y debilidades. Todos tenemos una carga que llevar. Pero antes de pensar en ninguna otra cosa, debemos planear que hacer. Para que no termines siendo solamente una incubadora.

-Nadie puede intervenir –susurró Sarada deprimida- nadie puede ayudarnos.

-Solo una cosa queda por hacer Sarada-chan….-le dijo el muchacho sonriéndole a su chica suavemente- ¿Aceptarías…..casarte conmigo?

Y el destino comenzó a rodar hacia lo más obvio…

A lo inevitable…

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	15. CAPITULO 15

**CAPITULO 15: FUEGO Y AGUA**

La reunión era claramente formal. Como no podía ser de otra manera. Todos los eventos previos se prepararon para que así lo fuera. En la larga mesa del comedor, tenían de un lado a los Uchiha. Y frente a ellos, a los Uzumaki con excepción del Hokage. Naruto dirigía la reunión, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

Claramente había tensión. No parecía una reunión de confirmación al contrato matrimonial. Los eventos surgidos en semanas anteriores, dictaban de una propuesta verbal hecha por Boruto en la noche de su cumpleaños 18, a Sarada Uchiha. Un par de días después, Sarada le pidió a su madre que iniciara las conversaciones con el Hokage para llegar a un acuerdo. En cuestión de una semana, Sakura y Naruto tuvieron tres charlas formales. El trato fue establecido, y la reunión de los Uchiha con los Uzumaki era la consecuencia directa de todo ello. Con la presencia del cabeza de familia Uchiha, para estampar la firma y recibir la dote requerida en dinero.

-¿Y bien Sasuke? –consultó Naruto ante el silencio incomodo- llegaste hace unas 24 horas de tu viaje. Me sorprende que tengamos esta reunión tan pronto. ¿Alguna objeción al contrato?

-He llegado en la noche pasada -anuncio el Uchiha fríamente y de brazos cruzados- Y aun no puedo lograr entender porque tanto mi esposa como tú, creyeron que debía volver a Konoha para firmar un contrato del cual no he sido partícipe. ¿Acaso creen que soy idiota?

-¿Es una pregunta que responde cualquiera… –intercedió Boruto sonriendo levemente, y logrando que todos se tensionaran un poco más- o solo es retórica?

-Boruto cierra la boca….-le advirtió el Hokage molesto- no es momento para bromas –Luego miró a Sasuke con atención y preguntó- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿La dote por tu hija no es suficiente? Si es así, se puede solucionar.

-¿Qué te ha hecho creer que el dinero es un problema? –Señaló Sasuke evidentemente molesto- mi hija aún tiene mucho por entrenar. Es una Kunoichi novata todavía. No es momento de pensar en tonterías de casamiento. La decisión sobre su futuro, me corresponde a mí como cabeza del clan Uchiha. ¿Ha quedado claro para ustedes?

-Escucha Sasuke…-sonrió apenas Naruto tratando de alivianar la cuestión- tal vez tú y yo deberíamos charlar más en privado. Es natural que…

-No tenemos ningún asunto por tratar –el Uchiha se puso de pie y tanto Sakura como Sarada también lo hicieron mecánicamente. Tenían que seguir al líder de clan fuera de la reunión formal- Como líder de mi familia, será mi elección a su debido tiempo el tratar este asunto con la familia que crea conveniente. Eso es todo….

Boruto volvió a sonreír. Mirando a su padre le dio un mensaje más que concluyente con ese gesto. El tan temido… _"te lo dije"_. Que anunciaba el preludio de un posible desastre. Todo pudiese tomarse por un simple desacuerdo, que tal vez Naruto lograra arreglar en una futura reunión. Tal vez solo Sasuke en carácter de padre, había sentido ser desplazado de la responsabilidad que tenía para con su hija. Todo podría arreglarse en unos días de pensamiento y reflexión. Tal vez era lo más normal del mundo. De las reuniones formales entre dos clanes.

Pero no en esa ocasión. No con lo que Naruto sabía de todo el asunto. No con el detallado informe de Sai, no con las sospechas de Bolt confirmando la situación antes de tiempo. Era irracional que Sasuke se resistiera a esto. Los Uchiha y los Uzumaki habían sido familias amigos durante décadas. Comían juntos los fines de semana. Dormían en la misma casa cada tanto. Compartían amistades más antiguas que las mismas familias conformadas. Los hijos de ambos, fueron amigos y a continuación novios. Era totalmente ilógico lo que había pasado en esa reunión.

Naruto se puso de pie, mientras Hinata, Himawari y Bolt se quedaron sentados en su lado de la mesa. Los Uchiha salieron al pasillo, para dirigirse a la salida. Sasuke adelante, su esposa e hija con la cabeza baja por detrás. Había sido una terrible decepción para Sarada. No cabía duda. Y Sakura tenía miedo, eso había leído Naruto en los gesto de su ex–compañera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón todo tan complicado?

-Teme no seas terco….-le dijo Naruto que los acompañaba hasta la puerta- nadie pensaba en excluirte de esta decisión. Los chicos se quieren mucho. Todo sucedió la noche del cumpleaños de Bolt. Simplemente Sakura y yo pensamos en adelantar las cosas. No es que hiciéramos algo que…

-¿Y qué les hizo creer a ustedes que estoy de acuerdo? –Se volvió Sasuke molesto y enfrento a Naruto cara a cara, mientras Sakura y Sarada salían por la puerta en silencio- tu hijo es un problema para ti. Lo ha sido desde hace años. Es irresponsable y torpe. Es un niño jugando a ser adulto. Cuando teníamos menos que su edad, tú y yo combatíamos en una guerra mundial. ¿Crees que está preparado para cuidar de mi hija? Ni que tuviera tanta suerte.

-Es cierto que Bolt era un niño problema mucho antes –Le concedió Naruto serio- pero hace años que esto no es así. Ha madurado y cumplido su trabajo como ninja mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hacía a su edad. Esta pronto a subir de rango. Será Jounnin de elite con 18 años. ¿En dónde estábamos tú y yo a edad?

-Eso no importa ahora. Sarada tiene una responsabilidad con el clan Uchiha. Se deberá casar con el candidato más apropiado.

-¿Más apropiado que mi hijo? –Desdeñó ya molesto Naruto- ¿Quién será? Todo ya me parece una triste excusa de tu parte.

-Tendrá que ser un joven sin apellido noble –Anunció Sasuke serio- alguien que al casarse con Sarada, comience a formar parte de mi familia. Ese joven adoptara el apellido Uchiha. Mi familia tiene que subsistir. Con tu hijo, eso es imposible. Y aunque Sarada tenga que sacrificarse, no llevara el apellido Uzumaki nunca. Ni ella, ni sus hijos. ¿He sido suficientemente claro para ti?

Y se fue. Dejando a Naruto totalmente sorprendido. No era que no entendiera el punto elevado por Sasuke al final. Era obvio que la última de los Uchiha, tendría que adoptar el apellido Uzumaki cuando se casara con Boruto. Eso básicamente, borraría al clan Uchiha en la siguiente generación. Si Sarada hubiese sido varón, este problema no subsistiría y podría tomar por esposa a cualquier mujer. Pero siendo ella la fémina, solo podía casarse con un hombre, que no tuviera un apellido de las familias más antiguas de Konoha. Solo así, por acuerdos matrimoniales cambiaría su apellido al de Sarada. Y los Uchiha tendrían otra generación para intentar expandirse.

Visto de esta forma, parecía una respuesta bastante lógica al rechazo. Aunque Naruto no sentía en su corazón que esa no era la razón de todo. Solo fue una excusa. Todo el poder de su intuición le decía eso al Hokage. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, lo que Boruto había dicho ocurriría, se estaba convirtiendo en verdad.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Boruto había tomado las cosas con calma. Durante la cena con sus padres, incluso se mostró optimista ante los comentarios positivos de la amarga situación vivida. Según su padre el Hokage, Sasuke era un terco y seguramente estaba de mal humor. Pero cambiaria de parecer en pocos días. Naruto sonreía y le prometía a su hijo que intercedería personalmente para lograrlo.

-No te preocupes Onii-chan…-le comentó su hermana sonriendo- aunque no puedas comprometerte con Sarada-san, yo siempre voy a estar contigo. Vas a ver que todo se arreglará.

Bolt sonrió. Siempre obtenía cariño de su hermana menor. Incluso después de ingresar a Raíz hace años, sentía que su humanidad nunca sería totalmente arrebatada gracias a Himawari. Ante cada misión, ante cada problema. Si se sentía preocupado o molesto. Solo tenía que reunirse con su hermana y charlar 10 minutos, incluso antes de irse a dormir. Luego de aquello, siempre recuperaba la sonrisa y la calma.

-Sakura-san se veía muy nerviosa…-añadió a los comentarios de sobremesa Hinata con inocencia- Sasuke-san se ha negado de manera extraña ¿Será una forma de obtener más dinero o mejores condiciones en la dote?

Parecía una negativa obstinada y sin sentido, según la mirada neutral. Si Naruto no hubiera recibido la información de Sai, o las advertencias de Boruto, pensaría que Sasuke solo había negado el acuerdo para obtener mayor beneficio. Pero actualmente, no podía pensar de esa forma lamentablemente. Miraba a su hijo mayor, con sus 18 años recién cumplidos, y no tenía la menor duda que no se sorprendió por lo ocurrido. Incluso se podía evaluar por su tranquilidad, que esperaba exactamente eso. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cuál era su siguiente paso? ¿Qué pensaba hacer ante la negativa de Sasuke? Y la pregunta más desconcertante de todas…. ¿por qué razón Sakura-chan se había quedado en silencio ante la decepción del acuerdo? ¿Acaso también lo esperaba?

Nada ocurrió finalmente. Cenaron y tomaron el té con un pastel que Hinata había preparado en la tarde. Charlaron animadamente, Boruto no volvió a tocar el tema del contrato, ni le pareció motivo de enojo no salirse con la suya. Algo más tenía planeado. Era indudable.

El reloj marcaba las 2 am...

Boruto Uzumaki había fingido irse a dormir, cuando su familia se retiró a sus habitaciones. Pero aun en la oscuridad de su habitación, había esperado sentado en un rincón de su cuarto a que la noche avanzara a paso lento. Se vistió para la ocasión, tal vez para su última batalla.

Era extraño que no sintiese miedo. Aunque era consciente de la fuerza del rival, tampoco sentía miedo a enfrentarlo. Se había preparado lo mejor que había podido, usando absolutamente todas las herramientas disponibles. Ahora mismo, solo podía confiar en sus instintos. Lo que podía planear, ya había sido planeado.

Sobre la mesa de su escritorio de trabajo, un pequeño paquete con todo lo necesario. Allí dentro, algunas de las habilidades de Sakura Haruno, le iban a proveer de armas para darle mayores variantes de ataque. Aunque las mejores "armas" de aquella Kunoichi médico, no se encontraban precisamente en ese pequeño bolso que ahora Bolt ataba a la parte de atrás de su cintura.

Pantalón jean negro, camisa y chaqueta del mismo color. En su espalda el símbolo de los Uzumaki. Los guerreros legendarios del remolino. En su frente la bandana de Konoha. En su corazón una misión que podía ser la última. Como una sombra, tenía que salir de su propia casa en la búsqueda de la zona descampada de los campos de entrenamiento. Pero primero, entregar un mensaje en cierta casa. Todo en la oscuridad, silencio y oculto.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su cuarto, y cruzó el pasillo directo a la zona del comedor cuando…

-¿Adónde vas en medio de la noche, Bolt?

La oscuridad del lugar, solo estaba cortado por la tenue iluminación de una luz instalada en el traspatio. La puerta trasera abierta, otorgaba algo de luz a toda la zona. La voz del Hokage venia de algún lugar en el comedor. El joven sonrió apenas, sin dudas había cometido el error de mostrarse demasiado tranquilo en la cena. Su padre ya no estaba en la "oscuridad" de la ignorancia. Tenía bastante información acumulada y podía tener su propio plan. O tal vez, solo instinto. Nada para despreciar.

-creo que sabes adónde voy Oto-sama…-le sonrió caminando lento y deteniéndose en la zona de luz que quedaba en el centro- o cuando menos, lo sospechas.

-Sabes que no puedo permitirlo –le respondió Naruto, apareciendo a la zona de luz frente a su hijo- no puedo permitir que hagas una locura. Y como ya conoces de nuestra pelea hace tiempo, no voy a dejarte ir.

Boruto bajó la vista levemente, y suspiró con signos de resignación. Realmente no se esperaba tener esa oposición justo aquella noche. Tampoco tenía la opción de luchar contra su padre, y después tener las fuerzas suficientes para ir a por Sasuke. No podía luchar contra dos "monstruos", cuando no sabía si siquiera podía igualarse un poco a solo uno de ellos. Y el agregado de dificultad, era que no podía atacar a su padre con intensión de matar, lo cual reducía la eficacia de cualquier ninja evidentemente.

Boruto sin embargo, había estado preparado para tener una conversación definitiva con su padre. Desde aquella noche, donde hizo el amor con Sakura en el hospital. Ya había decidido cómo encarar la situación si acaso Naruto se enteraba de alguna forma. ¿Funcionaria? Tal vez si, tal vez no. pero era el momento de tomar ese riesgo.

-No creo que debas interponerte Oto-san…-le dijo elevando la vista y mirando directo a Naruto- pienso que, en cierta forma estarás de acuerdo conmigo y mi decisión de esta noche. Cada ninja debe seguir su camino después de todo.

-Si piensas que te voy a permitir esto… –sonrió levemente Naruto que estaba muy concentrado en los movimientos leves de su hijo enfrente- me conoces poco realmente.

-De hecho, creo conocerte muy bien…-respondió a la sonrisa con una propia, para aligerar tensión- He tenido que estudiarte detalladamente. Si quería mantenerte a salvo, debía aprender todo de tu pasado. Y de lo que eres capaz ahora mismo.

-¿Mantenerme a salvo? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando era un niño, -explicó Boruto con calma- sentía una rabia y una frustración muy grande por tu culpa. Te odiaba, claramente. Porque todos en esta aldea parecían estar antes para ti, que tu propia familia.

-Eso no es cierto…

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé muy bien. Pero siendo un niño, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ser un ninja digno de ser tu hijo. El hijo del más poderoso Hokage que ha tenido la aldea de la hoja. Ser digno heredero de tu leyenda. Y tú nunca hiciste un espacio en tu vida para entrenarme. Te veía faltar en los cumpleaños, en mi graduación de la academia, en mis exámenes Chunnin. Te veía lejos de mí, despreocupado de ayudarme a forjar mí camino ninja. Pensé que te avergonzabas de mí. Solo supe la verdad, mucho tiempo después.

-Lo siento, pero mi labor como Hokage no…

-no tienes que justificarte, lo entiendo. Cuando comencé a entrenarme bajo las órdenes de tío Kakashi, después de los exámenes Chunnin, aprendí muchísimas cosas sobre tu pasado. Ayudándome a entender mi propio futuro.

-(¿Kakashi-sensei? Usted…. –Pensó Naruto sorprendido- ¿Qué ha hecho con mi hijo?)

 _-"Un ninja debe ver, atraves de la decepción"_ –añadió Bolt, apoyando su argumento- cuando entendí este concepto, supe que no podía ser tu hijo. No somos iguales. Forjaste tu camino solo, entrenaste y viviste sin nadie a tu lado. El Sannin Jirayja te puso en el sendero de los ermitaños. El zorro de las nueve colas no solo determinó la soledad de tu niñez, sino también la base de tu poder máximo. ¿Cómo podía seguir tus pasos? ¿Cómo dejar de ser solamente, una mala versión del gran Naruto Uzumaki? En resumen….me decepcionaba no poder ser como tú, y no podía digerirlo. Hasta aquel día, donde mi Byakugan despertó en medio de los exámenes Chunnin. Claramente no sería como mi padre. Pero eso no significaba que no podría ser un ninja importante y poderoso. Aunque para ello, tuviera que recorrer un camino diferente.

-no fue mi intensión que te sintieras solo Bolt…-se acercó el padre y coloco una mano en el hombro de su hijo con suavidad- sé que debí estar más con tu hermana y contigo. Pero había demasiado por hacer desde la guerra. Creí que lograrías forjar tu propio sendero ninja, sin necesidad de que te llevara de la mano. O directamente conseguir la paz mundial, evitaría que mi familia tuviera que sufrir y luchar como yo lo hice. Como mis padres lo hicieron.

-Pero siempre tendremos que luchar. Porque somos ninja, y no hay paz para los ninjas….-le sonrió el joven apenas- yo nunca seré mejor que Naruto Uzumaki. Pero aprendí que puedo ser diferente. Voy a ser diferente aunque eso signifique perder lo que más deseo. Tu respeto, tu cariño.

-Siempre serás mi hijo Bolt, pase lo que pase. No tienes que nada que probar esta noche.

-Eso lo veremos Oto-sama, cuando termine de contarte mi última historia antes de partir, podremos saber si quieres que siga siendo de tu familia. O tal vez, nunca voy a ser más importante que tu amigo. ¿Cierto? –Le dijo el joven firme y se apartó levemente ganando algo de distancia- a la hora de la verdad, cuando uno de los dos tenga que morir. ¿Será tu hijo más importante que ese supuesto mejor amigo, "casi hermano"? ¿Lucharas a mi lado? ¿O me enfrentaras para lograr favorecerlo a él? ¿A quién vas a traicionar? Esa pregunta tienes que responder en tu interior.

-No existen dos lados Bolt…-susurró Naruto serio- y no vas a ir a ningún sitio esta noche. Suceda lo que suceda con el asunto de Sarada, no vas a enfrentarte a Sasuke. Me ocupare personalmente del…

-esta es mi decisión Oto-sama. Son mis problemas y también será mi camino. Después de todo, Sasuke y yo, tenemos los mismos objetivos. Queremos exactamente lo mismo. Absolutamente todo.

-¿De qué hablas?

Esto sería lo difícil. Era el momento donde Boruto iba a decir lo que podía ser muy doloroso para su padre, o en cambio, incomprensible e irrelevante. La revelación que tenía guardada para Naruto, no era otra cosa que un método para evitar que interviniera. Aunque también, podía lesionar gravemente el orgullo del Hokage, si aún guardaba algún tipo de sentimiento por su excompañera de equipo más allá del deseo físico. Entonces, dicha revelación se trasformaría en un obstáculo en lugar de un atajo. Era una jugada de todo o nada.

-Hace meses…-dijo el joven serio y concentrado en los posibles gestos de su padre- me hice cargo de un problema que podía suceder. Tal como el asunto de Kiba Inuzuka. Como dije, he estudiado tu pasado, y eso me ha llevado a comprender lo importante que Sakura Uchiha había sido para ti.

A Naruto ese comentario no le estaba gustando nada. Pero incapaz de atender a un razonamiento sobre lo que vendría, solo se limitó a escuchar y esperar. Ya bastante desagradable había sido el asunto de Kiba, como para tener algún otro asunto comparable.

-Ella era una mujer frustrada. Durante años había bebido el veneno de su propia decisión errónea en el matrimonio. –inició Boruto caminando lentamente de lado a lado, sin movimientos bruscos para mostrar su falta de interés en un escape o ataque- años enteros sin un marido presente. Un sujeto que solo la embarazó y dejó a su suerte aquí en la aldea. Un hombre que no había cumplido ni siquiera la mínima expectativa sexual, de una mujer entregada completamente en cuerpo y alma a él.

Cada palabra era más fuerte que la otra. Porque enseñaban a Naruto un mapa de conocimiento bastante detallado sobre la personalidad y el destino de Sakura. Era casi, como si Boruto hubiera sido el ex–compañero de la pelirosa hace años en lugar de su padre. Sabía mucho sobre ella. Tal vez demasiado.

-el problema surgió, cuando Sakura sintió el final de sus límites. Cuando dejó de… "amar" –lo dijo con clara ironía- a su marido. Entonces, estabas tú ahí. El antiguo compañero que siempre la había esperado, que siempre la había cuidado y amado en silencio. ¿Cómo no querer revivir aquellos momentos de su juventud? La tentación era muy fuerte. Desde que tenía 10 años, veía alguna extraña conexión entre ustedes. Tal vez no romántico, pero claramente sexual.

-Nosotros no…..nosotros nunca…

-Lo sé…-sonrió apenas el joven- tu eres un hombre honesto. Incapaz de traicionar en circunstancias normales. Incluso en una tierra de tantos traidores. Pero la atracción física era inevitable. Y muchas veces se tiene que elegir entre dos malos caminos. No me atrevo a suponer que pasaba por tu mente, cuando estabas cerca de Sakura. Pero te aseguro que ella quería revivir aquella antigua devoción que alguna vez le guardaste. Sentía una frustración tal, que estaba dispuesta favorablemente a cometer un acto furtivo. Y creo que se entiende bien a lo que apunto.

Se hizo el silencio. Naruto se volvía a sentir como un niño ante su propio hijo. Como aquella noche donde intentó disculparse por acusarlo de la muerte de Kiba. Como aquella noche donde sintió el escozor de la traición recorrerle la piel de manera molesta. Sabiendo que aquel antiguo amigo, intentaba follarse a Hinata. Asqueroso.

-No podía permitirlo. No podía consentir que Ka-san fuera abandonada. Eres Hokage de toda la aldea. ¡Pero primero debe estar el deber con tu familia!-añadió elevando la voz apenas por encima de lo normal, para luego volver a continuar tranquilo- Entonces, una noche que Sakura y Sarada-chan vinieron a dormir aquí….-señaló con gesto cansado el muchacho, tomando tiempo entre frase y frase para hablar- intervine contra Sakura, hice algo para detenerla. Hice algo que evitaría más sufrimiento a Oka-san, de la cual te estabas alejando poco a poco. Me encargue de evitar que Sakura Uchiha, siguiera buscando en ti algo que no obtenía de su esposo.

-No es cierto….-balbuceó Naruto abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa y estremecimiento- eso no…

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, para proteger esta familia. –Dijo el joven mirando con seriedad a su padre- y durante los últimos meses, he trasformado los deseos reprimidos de esa mujer en mi propiedad. Se ha convertido en mi amante. La alejé definitivamente de ti. Y además, pude evitar que tengas que pelearte con Sasuke por ella. Dirás que nunca te hubieras acostado con Sakura Uchiha –finalizó retrocediendo lentamente y desapareciendo en las sombras- Pero tal como Kiba Inuzuka era un peligro que me encargué de evitar. De igual manera lo hice con ella. ¿Entiendes porque razón no puedes intervenir en esta pelea Oto-sama? Porque eres el Hokage. Eres la luz de la paz. Eres quien no debe manchar sus manos con sangre de traidores. Y más personalmente, por la simple razón de que no peleaste por ella en su debido tiempo. Como yo si lo haré. Por eso, esta noche voy a quedarme con todo lo que tiene Sasuke Uchiha. Con Sarada-chan…..y también con Sakura….con todo….

Dicho esto, la voz de Boruto se fue apagando hasta desaparecer. Naruto no se podía mover. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado completamente. Su cerebro estaba atrofiado. Apenas si pudo dar un par de pasos laterales para dejarse caer en un sillón cercano. Su cuerpo y su mente, no podían más del dolor. La sorpresa, el estremecimiento, la vergüenza. Todos en una mescla de sentimientos que lo drogaban mejor que cualquier narcótico. Y ni siquiera había notado la partida de su hijo. Solo la desazón, el desconsuelo y la inexplicable adrenalina que lo desbordaba.

Ahora podía saber la real intensión de su hijo. No pretendía eliminar a Sasuke para salvar a su amiga de toda la vida. Pretendía arrebatarle todo. Pretendía poseer a Sakura, y también a Sarada. Pretendía matarlo, y reemplazarlo. Tomar su vida completa.

Así como en un juego de Shogui contra Shikamaru le había explicado alguna vez. La pieza más importante por tomar….

El "Rey"…

Era el futuro de los Uchiha…

Y Boruto pensaba tomarlo a cualquier costo…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras cenaban en la mesa. Habían tenido una inútil discusión, donde su esposa no paró de recriminarle la situación del contrato. Mientras tanto, su hija Sarada lloraba con la mirada baja de clara depresión. Fueron horas horribles. Era evidente que ambas mujeres estaban en contra de su decisión.

Sasuke las dejó luchar inútilmente contra la situación. La joven corrió a su habitación y se encerró allí. Sakura la siguió e intento contenerla. Mientras el hombre tomaba un té en el comedor tranquilamente. Horas después, Sakura hizo lo que venía haciendo desde que se conocieron en la academia cuando niños, intentar acercarse a Sasuke. Comprenderlo, tolerar la situación, mediar entre una hija que no quería aceptar su destino y un padre con objetivos lejanos a la paternidad. Todo eso sin saber realmente, que lo movía a Sasuke a negar el acuerdo.

Antes que se fueran a dormir, los eventos del día fueron analizados por Sasuke paso a paso.

Dos días antes, estaba recorriendo algunas cavernas en el país de la roca. Recibió un halcón mensajero, con un enunciado enviado por Sakura donde le pedía su inmediato retorno a la aldea. Su esposa le explicó la situación del compromiso, y como cabeza del clan Uchiha, Sasuke debía regresar rápidamente para dar su firma y bendición al asunto. Tal vez no le hubiera importado demasiado en otras circunstancias, pero el mismo mensaje le comunicaba que el matrimonio seria concretado dentro de un mes a partir de la fecha. Usualmente, los compromisos tardan varios meses en concretarse. Incluso años a veces. Eso último le hizo sospechar, que algo no se desarrollaba como fue planeado.

Sasuke tuvo que volver a toda marcha. No contaba con el tiempo necesario para sabotear la situación sutilmente. Regresó y estaba prevenido de un evento particular. Sasuke razonó que tal vez su esposa había logrado romper de alguna forma el Genjutsu que le había impuesto. Si ahora sabía lo que conocía sobre sus planes. Habría avisado a las autoridades de la aldea para evitarlo. El Uchiha consideraba que el consejo de clanes no intervendría por conservar el sharingan. Pero en el caso de Naruto, seguramente la situación seria diferente. Seguramente Sakura se ocultaría detrás de su "amigo" y todo sería más complicado. Eso también explicaba el abrupto contrato establecido. Regresaría a su casa, y tanto su esposa como hija no estarían ahí. Ocultándose de él, ocultándose posiblemente en la casa de Naruto.

Pero toda conjetura inicial, pareció caer por tierra cuando Sasuke regresó…

Ambas mujeres seguían en la casa Uchiha. Su esposa no le había dicho nada a Naruto. No parecía saber los planes de Sasuke. No demostraba miedo, ni asco, ni siquiera resistencia. En el caso de Sarada, claramente le tenía miedo. Era Sarada quien había traído la propuesta de matrimonio. Era Sarada quien de alguna forma, había logrado romper el Genjutsu. Un inconveniente, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar con el Magenkyo.

Durante la mañana, Sakura hizo lo que siempre hacia cuando Sasuke regresaba. Le preparó un desayuno, le cambió las vendas del brazo artificial, y le dio una inyección de vitaminas para compensar los meses pasados de mala alimentación y vida a la intemperie. Todo lo usual. Sakura nunca parecía enterarse de nada. Sasuke incluso se creyó a si mismo un paranoico, de pensar que la tonta de su esposa hubiera podido romper el Genjutsu del sharingan. Era un estorbo, y siempre lo seria. Solo era buena como para atender heridas y limpiar la casa. Claramente Sarada había heredado el talento necesario para haber roto la ilusión. Aunque claramente, era demasiado joven e inexperta para poder hacer algo más que evitara su destino.

Era la madrugada en la casa Uchiha…

Sasuke sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza. Se levantó de su cama, su cuerpo estaba algo entumecido. Sakura se había ido a dormir con Sarada, por expreso pedido de la niña. A Sasuke no le importaba puesto que su plan, solo sería útil cuando encontrara al marido adecuado para su hija. No podía equivocarse con este movimiento, o tendría que enfrentarse a Naruto en un combate. Y esa situación ganando o perdiendo, causaría demasiado daño.

-Ese maldito té….-susurró molesto llenando un vaso con agua en el fregadero de la cocina y bebiendo con avidez. ¿De qué mierda lo había hecho Sakura?

Se había aficionado a una gran variedad de bebidas en infusión. Muchas compuestas por flores exóticas. Por fortuna, Sasuke había entrenado cuando joven con Orochimaru. Eso le garantizaba inmunidad contra venenos de todo tipo. Por lo tanto, cualquier malestar físico, poco tenía que ver con algo ingerido. Aun así, estar en casa a diferencia de los hombres comunes, siempre le había proporcionado una gran "incomodidad". Eso debía ser la causa de su inesperado "insomnio". Se había despertado a mitad de la noche con una sed importante y algo mareado. El frio comedor solo enseñaba soledad. Y algo fuera de lo común.

-¿Qué es….eso? –se preguntó Sasuke mirando un sobre blanco sobre la mesa del comedor, con su nombre escrito en el dorso.

Se acercó y tomó la carta. Por un momento estuvo inclinado a pensar que era aquel contrato de matrimonio fallido. O tal vez un mensaje de Naruto enviado atraves de los ANBU. Pero no era, no podía ser porque dicho compromiso estaba en un pergamino enrollado. Y esta era una carta guardada por un sobre sellado con su nombre. Era un mensaje directo para él. Un poco confundido y tratando de desviar la atención a su malestar físico creciente, se dirigió hacia esa carta y la abrió para leer su contenido:

" _Sasuke Uchiha…_

 _Sin lugar a dudas, ya estará pensando en los pasos a seguir en su plan familiar. Si tengo que serle sincero, hace relativamente poco tiempo que supe lo que tenía pensado para Sarada-chan y su vientre. Lo cual me ha llevado a comprenderla a ella. Tantos meses de negarse a hacer el amor conmigo, tenían base en una amenaza de su celoso padre. Todo planeado para esperar que ella tenga un marido, y una buena excusa para encubrir su embarazo. Y debo decirle, que visto desde un punto de vista neutral, hasta puedo comprenderlo. Aunque claramente no vaya a estar de acuerdo con ello. El asunto es que a diferencia de mi padre el Hokage o el consejo de clanes, no suelo quedarme sentado mientras un renegado y traidor se sale con la suya. Tiendo a actuar para evitarlo, y soy muy bueno en mi labor, puedo decirlo claramente._

 _En resumen, pienso que su plan de embarazar a su propia hija, nunca llegará a buen destino. ¿Por qué razón no funcionaría? ¿Quién va atreverse a impedirlo? Es simple de hecho, seré yo. Porque Sarada-chan que es mi novia, ya está esperando un hijo mío."_

 _La sangre comenzó a calentarse en Sasuke Uchiha poco a poco. Las últimas palabras habían sido una puñalada inexplicable a su ánimo. ¡¿COMO PUDO ES NIÑO IDIOTA EMBARAZAR A SARADA?! ¡LO HABIA FASTIDIADO TODO! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO! ¡ESA ERA LA MALDITA RAZON DE TODO ESTO! ¡ERA EL MOTIVO DE PLANEAR UNA BODA DENTRO DEL MES SIGUIENTE! ¡EL IDIOTA HIJO DE NARUTO HABIA EMBARAZADO A SARADA! Y aun así, había más mensaje por leer…_

" _¿Sorprendido? ¿Enojado? ¿Furioso? Me importa un carajo. Y como sé muy bien que no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como su plan se ha destruido por alguien como yo, sugiero que nos reunamos esta misma noche. En el campo de entrenamiento número 7. Para llevarlo al terreno conocido. Allí demostraré que Sasuke Uchiha es solo un viejo acabado, y que su ambición de perpetuar el sharingan personalmente, ha muerto antes de siquiera nacer. Cuando dos ninjas tienen un desacuerdo, la única solución conlleva sangre derramada._

 _Lo esperaré hasta las 5 de la madrugada. Y si no se presentara a la pelea como suelen hacerlo los cobardes, denunciaré en la mañana ante el Hokage su plan de embarazar a Sarada-chan secretamente. Estoy seguro que a mi padre no le gustara nada eso. Y tendrá muchos enemigos en lugar de solo uno._

 _Atentamente…..Uzumaki Boruto. Futuro marido de Sarada-chan."_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La oscuridad de esa noche no era una dificultad…

Boruto caminó lento, por la zona más despejada del campo de entrenamiento número 7. Una zona de bosque, finalizando por el cruce de un rio y algo más de llano del lado opuesto. La luna llena, estaba ocultándose cada tanto, intermitente entre nubes negras que parecían estar tomando posiciones estratégicas para observar el futuro combate.

25 carpetas con informes de misión. Ficha médica, análisis personalizado de las habilidades del enemigo. Al menos media docena de tácticas debilitantes, para dar alternativas mayores de un éxito final. Elección cuidadosa de la fecha, basada en un informe del clima que aventuraba el escenario más adecuado para presentar esa batalla. Un terreno conocido por el enemigo, pero uno de los pocos que contaban con una fuente de agua natural cruzando la zona. Dando una ventaja elemental al joven Uzumaki.

Boruto sabía lo que su rival podía hacer, y también conocía la potencia oculta que Sasuke no enseñaba sino ante rivales de su talla. En teoría claro está, este combate no se trataba de alcanzar un nivel imposible. Era otro tipo de pelea realmente. Boruto debía buscar un estilo más utilizado por los expertos marionetistas de Sunagakure. Poner trampas y debilitar. Ese era el verdadero objetivo.

De pronto algunas nubes destellaron, y segundos después un sonido de trueno surcó la zona. El ambiente se encontraba húmedo y pesado. Parecía que solo era cuestión de minutos para sentir caer una lluvia providencial. La zona estaba bastante alejada de la población civil. Pero cierta parte de los pensamientos de Bolt, ajustaban a una buena estrategia que la zona del combate no fuera demasiado lejos.

Lo había pensado todo, y aun así no parecía suficiente…

Es que en el combate ninja, no podía diagramarse completamente a la perfección. Cuando Boruto luchó contra su padre, aprendió una dura y valiosa lección de las peleas difíciles. No se puede anticipar absolutamente todo. La imaginación, la improvisación, eran también herramientas nada despreciables para inclinar una batalla. Y Boruto sabía que no sería el más fuertes de esa pelea, pero si quien más podría sorprender a su enemigo.

El ambiente estaba cada vez más pesado. Era la humedad, una presión atmosférica ideal para el inicio de una precipitación. Boruto Uzumaki estaba parado de brazos cruzados en medio del campo. Dando la espalda al rio, que cruzaba lado a lado la zona. Su rival aparecería enfrente. No temía un ataque a traición, porque Sasuke Uchiha se sabía superior. Eso era un tipo de ventaja, que Bolt debía saber aprovechar antes del combate serio. La soberbia era un mal bastante generalizado entre ninjas poderosos.

Parado firme, respiraban lentamente. Había activado parcial su Doujutsu algunos minutos, solo para asegurarse que su enemigo estaba en camino. Luego, asegurado que Uchiha había aceptado la "amable invitación", desactivo su Byakugan para no despreciar ni una gota de chakra. Tenía que mantener la calma. Apegarse al plan que había diseñado. Un pequeño error de cálculo, y todo estaría perdido.

Algunos destellos de rayos, y el sonido de múltiples truenos estallaron por la zona. Boruto cerró sus ojos por un segundo, y al abrirlo encontró a 50 metros la figura de Sasuke Uchiha esperándolo. Era el momento de la verdad. Era el momento donde se convertiría en ninja, y matando o siendo asesinado, cumpliría su misión.

-Parece que eres incluso más idiota que tu padre….-dijo duramente Sasuke ocultando sus brazos por la capa negra que traía en sus hombros, Boruto podía notar que aún no activaba su sharingan, o el destello rojizo se haría ver entre sus cabellos oscuros- venir aquí. Y embarazar a mi hija sin ser nadie para ella.

-Soy más para ella de lo que nunca será usted…-dijo Bolt, que no se movía pero había activado su chakra para reaccionar lo más rápidamente posible ante un ataque cualquiera- después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha no es más que un renegado al que nadie persigue por la intervención del Hokage.

-¿Crees que tus amenazas me traer aquí? –Respondió ofuscado Sasuke, y Bolt podía notar que el mango de su katana empezaba a sobresalir entre sus ropas- no eres más que un estorbo que pronto apartaré del camino. Hazte un favor niño, y regresa a casa rogando por tu vida.

-je….me resulta divertido…-sonrió de lado el joven Uzumaki comenzando a caminar de costado, mientras Sasuke hacía lo propio del lado opuesto- cree que le tengo miedo a su presencia. Me llama "estorbo", cuando su leyenda es más falsa que el supuesto honor Uchiha. No es más que una farsa, un mito sobre un guerrero que ha librado batallas memorables. Puras mentiras.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido. Siempre había visto al hijo de Naruto como un niño. Nunca pensó ni por un instante que terminaría enfrentándolo en medio de una noche, a punto de empaparse por un aguacero y teniendo que eliminarlo. ¿Cómo logró convencer a Sarada? ¿Cómo logró seducirla para que rompiera una orden directa de su padre? ¿Acaso Naruto era tan idiota que no sabía nada de todo eso? Sasuke sintió una puntada de dolor, justo en la sien derecha. Sentía una presión extraña en su cráneo y cada vez se incrementaba un poco más. Era la razón de no haber activado el sharingan mientras venia al campo. Intentó pestañear levemente, dejando que esa molestia quede en segundo plano. Tenía algunos asuntos que tratar ahora mismo, luego tomaría algo para ese dolor de cabeza que entre otras cosas, lo obligó a levantarse en medio de la noche.

-¿Quién más sabe que estas aquí? –Preguntó Sasuke mirando en los alrededores mostrado aparente descuido- ¿Acaso tu padre lo sabe?

-¿Huelo temor?- sonrió con gesto despectivo Bolt- supongo que tendrá que hacer poco escándalo en esta pelea. No querrá que el Hokage venga a patearle el trasero. ¿Cierto? Pero sino combate con todos sus poderes, ¿Cómo me derrotara? Decisiones, decisiones…

Peligroso, muy peligroso. Sasuke no tenía ninguna duda que este combate sería una victoria. Pero el asunto radicaba en la fuerza requerida. Si derrotaba a ese niño y le daba muerte, al día siguiente tendría a la totalidad del plantel ninja de Konoha buscando un culpable. Y si no combatía contra el ahora, Boruto mismo iría a ventilar todo a su padre. ¿Qué hacer?

El Uzumaki desapareció frente a sus ojos, Sasuke ni siquiera tenía bien pensado que hacer con él, cuando tuvo que eludir un par de puñetazos a su diestra y saltar hacia atrás para evitar una patada que intentó alcanzar su cintura. El niño era rápido, bastante más de lo esperado. Indudablemente había tenido un entrenamiento bastante apuntado al Tayjutsu. Clásico de su padre. Poderoso en la corta distancia. Pero había algo más. Sasuke no se sentía en la plena forma. Además de ese insistente dolor de cabeza, también estaba el asunto de su chakra. Por alguna razón le costaba dominarlo correctamente.

-No Podrias tocarme ni durmiendo….-dijo Sasuke serio, para ocultar su incomodidad- te falta un millón de años para estar a mi nivel.

-Eso supone Uchiha-san….-apuntó Bolt confiado, y en su mano derecha destacaron 4 shuriken- pero pronto comenzara a cambiar de opinión… –reunió sus manos rápidamente en posición tigre y declaró- BYAKUGAN

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡El hijo de Naruto tenía el Byakugan! ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS LO HABIA CONSEGUIDO?! Boruto en tanto, lanzó una andanada de shuriken que dieron en cuerpo de Sasuke directamente. Una leve explosión, y el cuerpo en realidad era un tronco de madera. El Uchiha apareció detrás del rubio y desenvainando su espada Chokuto, le hizo un corte profundo en toda la espalda. Por instinto además, activó su sharingan, y apenas pudo apartarse de una sorda explosión producida por ese clon de fuego, con la imagen del Uzumaki.

-Un clon de fuego…-dijo Sasuke cuya gran velocidad le permitió apartarse a tiempo para salir casi ileso- debí saberlo. Usa las mismas técnicas que el Dobe.

Boruto apareció del suelo, cercano al rio con una distancia de 50 metros. Parecía bastante confiado para estar dándole combate a un rival superior. Sasuke reapareció de su rápido sunshin, saliendo de entre los arboles lejanos al rio. Había tomado una distancia más prudente. Esa técnica no era común de un Chunnin. Un clon elemental, requería más control y talento que lo usual.

-tu padre solo usaba los clones de sombras…-apuntó caminando lentamente hacia Boruto- me sorprende que puedas combinarlos con Katon.

-Una especialidad de Itachi Uchiha según supe…-le sonrió desafiante el joven- el mejor guerrero Uchiha desde los tiempos de Madara. Es una pena que esa enfermedad terminal le haya impedido limpiar el suelo con su pequeño hermano tonto.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. Esa provocación no se la esperaba. Jugar así con la memoria de su hermano mayor, era algo que le hacía cabrear. No importando el tiempo trascurrido. Siempre Itachi era un punto sensible. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Morir rápido?

-no voy a luchar contigo…-sonrió de lado para responder a la provocación Sasuke, y sin dudar volvió a envainar su katana como si diera por terminado todo- sería como usar un cañón, para matar un mosquito. En cambio…-enfocó su sharingan de tres aspas- simplemente te arrancaré del cerebro la estúpida ideas de entrometerte en mis planes.

Intento ingresar a la mente de Bolt, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Pero nada sucedió, el joven se mantenía mirándolo con cierta burla, y por alguna razón nada estaba ocurriendo. Sasuke intento aumentar la cantidad de chakra en su mirada, pero solo obtenía más dolor de cabeza. Era como si su cerebro pugnara por escapar del hueso de su cráneo. Era evidente que el Byakugan de Boruto lo mantenía a salvo de los Genjutsu oculares de medio nivel. Pero con Magenkyo nadie podría. El asunto era, activarlo y soportar la carga de dolor que se le estaba produciendo. Sasuke había notado que su cerebro parecía inflamarse más, cuanto mayor fuera la concentración del chakra en la zona.

-¿Su dolor de cabeza empeora? –Respondió ante la confusión de su rival Boruto- imagino que para un usuario de Doujutsu, debe ser una maldita tortura intentar concentrar chakra en sus ojos en esas circunstancias. Las migrañas pueden ser terribles para quien abusa de sus sentidos. O al menos eso me ha dicho mi doctora predilecta.

¿Migrañas? ¿Qué migraña? ¿Cómo podía saber Bolt lo que le estaba sucediendo? Sasuke no recordaba haber tenido un dolor tan intenso jamás. Según sabia, la migraña era un tipo de afección crónica. Un dolor de cabeza penetrante. Pero Sasuke jamás había tenido una. ¡Era imposible que ese niño supiera lo que tenía!

-¡No tienes tiempo para dormir!- le gritó Bolt realizando una secuencia de sellos- SUITON, JUTSU LANZAS DE AGUA.

Del rio brotaron seis chorros de líquido que tomaron forma de columnas y se lanzaron contra Sasuke. El Uchiha dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a evitarlas con movimientos laterales. El ataque no le había alcanzado, pero reconocía que ese hubiera sido un gran golpe de haberlo encajado. Dio una rodada por el suelo y antes de ponerse en pie lanzo un grupo de kunai hacia el rubio. Un instante después, lanzo un par de shuriken para que rebotaran en los kunai ya enviados previamente y así lograr el efecto de rodear al rival. Un ataque en todas direcciones.

-Esos trucos baratos no te servirán contra mí…-dijo duramente Boruto y comenzó a girar rápidamente sobre su propio eje- KAITEN.

La defensa de giro celestial desvió todas las armas sin producirle ningún daño. No importaba que estuvieran imbuidas de chakra para ganar penetración. Con la defensa del Kaiten nada podrían hacer. En cuanto dejó de girar, creo cuatro clones y los envió a perseguir al enemigo. Una batalla a muerte daba inicio.

-No puedes vencer niño….-dijo Sasuke defendiéndose fácilmente del ataque de esos clones y destruyéndolos empuñando un kunai- no eres más que insecto para mí. Una polilla, que ardera en mis llamas…-haciendo sellos- KATON, JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO- soplando con fuerza.

Bolt no se movió de su posición, simplemente inicio su propia secuencia y respondió:

-SUITON, JUTSU CAÑON DE AGUA

Ambas técnicas colisionaron en el centro, pero aunque la del Uchiha portaba más cantidad de chakra siendo también más poderosa, la de Boruto había nacido y se reforzaba por el caudal del rio a sus espaldas. La mejor de las razones por haber escogido precisamente ese campo de entrenamiento para la batalla.

-Sé que eres maestro del fuego….-sonrió Boruto preparándose para atacar nuevamente- y por ese motivo, nada mejor que luchar manipulando el agua.

Y la batalla en la oscuridad comenzó finalmente. Bajo las nubes negras, a punto de estallar el cielo lluvioso. Lejos y al mismo tiempo cercanos a la hoja. Lejanos y cercanos en muchos aspectos a quebrantar la ley. El mundo podía llegar a ser muy grande. Pero antes que esa batalla siquiera estuviera cerca de terminar, ambos comprenderían que no había espacio en el planeta para ambos. Para bien o mal, por fuerza o astucia. Uno iba a caer, y el otro a prevalecer.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	16. CAPITULO 16

**Nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias a los que comentan y sepan que sigo con mucho interés cada palabra que me dejan para la historia. Ahora mismo, se viene lo terrible y complicado del fic. Espero disfruten/sufran/lo que sea. Saludos.**

 **CAPITULO 16: UNA DERROTA A CUALQUIER PRECIO**

Jadeaba levemente, mientras su cuerpo sufría las consecuencias de un drenaje prolongado de chakra. Lanzar una docena de técnicas ninjutsu elementales en un par de minutos, cobraba una cuota clara de cansancio. Pero este combate no se trataba de ganar rápidamente. No tenía que ver con una victoria común y corriente.

La lluvia comenzaba a fortalecer. Cada vez había mas humedad en el ambiente y eso lograba lo que técnicamente parecía imposible. Igualar el combate entre dos ninjas de distintos niveles. Las técnicas de fuego de alto poder que lanzaba Sasuke Uchiha, reducían en efectividad bajo la lluvia constante y en esa noche de humedad pesada. Mientras tanto, Boruto utilizaba el cauce del rio y se aprovechaba del agua circundante para aumentar el nivel de cada técnica.

Boruto respiraba pesado, pero no tenía pensado rendirse para nada. Si había dos aspectos de su forma de combate que había cuidado mucho, eran sin dudas la defensa y el control del chakra. Eran puntales clave de su estrategia. Al menos en lo referido a la lucha física. Sin embargo había otro aspecto que también pensaba explotar. El supuesto invencible guerrero Uchiha, tenía una debilidad más allá de sus técnicas.

-¿Y este es el grandioso guerrero Uchiha? –Exclamó Boruto sonriendo de lado, en cuanto dejaron de atacarse a la distancia- he visto más poder en las técnicas de Konohamaru-sensei. Ni siquiera podría encender una fogata con esos patéticos jutsu.

Sasuke no respondió. Pero la altanería de ese rubio idiota le fastidiaba mucho. Había intentado acercarse poco a poco. Atacar a corta distancia con su katana Chokuto parecía la opción más lógica. Pero los jutsu de Suiton que el Uzumaki había lanzado, le hicieron retroceder cada vez. Tanto era la extensión y rapidez de los ataques elementales, que Sasuke se había visto en la necesidad de contestar con técnicas de fuego. Tenía activado el sharingan, pero su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar por el dolor. Ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que sentiría si aumentaba la intensidad del Doujutsu para elevarlo al Magenkyo sharingan. Y eso, evitaba en cierta forma que pueda contar con las técnicas más devastadoras de su arsenal. ¿Usar técnicas de rayo en lugar del fuego? la lluvia y humedad reinante no hacía recomendable esa opción. Sin dudas el poder de sus técnicas de rayo se incrementaría demasiado, pero sería un daño tanto para Boruto, como para el mismo Sasuke. Sin poder controlar apropiadamente su chakra, la dificultad era demasiada.

-Seguramente se está preguntando lo que sucede con su chakra….-le dijo Bolt, cuya estrategia general era no dejar pensar demasiado a Sasuke- yo apuesto que fue el último té que ha bebido, justo antes de irse a dormir hace horas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Una grandiosa formula. Un inhibidor de chakra químico. –Dijo cruzándose de brazos como si el combate hubiera tomado un receso consensuado- en los Shinobi con caudal de chakra normales, bloquea durante una horas el uso y la capacidad de moldearlo. En cambio, monstruos como usted, o mi padre tal vez….digamos que les reduce a la mitad el poder que pueden usar.

-Es imposible….-susurró Sasuke entendiendo porque razón no podía manipular sus técnicas con naturalidad –es imposible, no he bebido nada mientras estuve en casa de Naruto.

No, realmente no había bebido nada. Era cierto que Hinata sirvió el té y su aroma era delicioso. Pero Sasuke en una rápida revisión mental, supo que oficialmente no había ingerido nada. ¿Entonces como lo había hecho ese niño? ¿Qué clase de químico, podía debilitarlo tanto a él, que era de por si totalmente inmune a los venenos? "el ultimo té" ¿se refería a la bebida que ingirió en su propia casa? ¿Su esposa le había dado de beber esa basura?

-Correcto….-respondió ante la muda pregunta Bolt- evidentemente ha subestimado la inteligencia de Sakura-chan. Un error muy grave.

-Maldito estorbo…-susurró Sasuke sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido- ya me las pagaras cuando regrese a casa.

Movido por la costumbre, intentó elevar el nivel de chakra en sus ojos. El sharingan adquirió la constitución poderosa del Magenkyo. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, un dolor agudo le estalló en su cabeza. Era tan intenso que tuvo que tomarse la frente con ambas manos y acto seguido desactivar el Magenkyo sharingan para retornarlo a Doujutsu más básico. Era demasiado dolor, muy superior a la sensación que le atacaba cuando usaba sus propios ojos cuando joven, antes de obtener los de su hermano Itachi. En ese entonces lloraba sangre, ante el uso de las técnicas más poderosas. Ahora no sangraba, pero el dolor era insoportable. Paralizante. Eso obligó a Sasuke a prescindir del Magenkyo. No podría terminar rápido la batalla con sus mejores técnicas de Doujutsu.

Boruto sabía lo que ocurría con su enemigo. El había preparado esa batalla cuidadosamente. Conocía a su rival y tenía a su favor el ingenio químico de la Kunoichi medico Sakura Uchiha, como aliado sorpresivo. Por lo tanto, modernas píldoras de soldado, el inhibidor químico para restarle poder a Sasuke, y una inyección de Tiramina concentrada, que reemplazó a las vitaminas que la pelirosa solía aplicar a su marido anteriormente. Ese compuesto de Tiramina, causaba las terribles migrañas, anulando el sharingan.

-Supongo que lo has descubierto…-añadió Boruto mientras se preparaba para atacar nuevamente- el uso de mucho chakra en tus ojos, provocara la migraña que tanto ha comenzado a torturarte. Todo por la gracia de una mujer despechada. Nunca debió subestimarla. Ese error, le va a costar la vida.

Luego de aquello, Boruto extendió sus brazos en alto, y apuntando con sus dos dedos más alargados comenzó a realizar la apertura de sellos en todo su cuerpo. Tal como contra su padre. Liberando el poder de "alma furiosa" incrementando brutalmente la cantidad y velocidad del chakra recorriendo sus canales. Aumentando su nivel superlativamente. Arriesgándolo todo. Era el momento de forzar a su enemigo a una decisión mortal. Bajo la lluvia, con la amenaza de que su padre el Hokage pudiera intervenir en cualquier momento, el combate tendría que llegar a su irremediable final.

El resultado debía una derrota, a cualquier precio.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto estaba totalmente desbordado….

Tenía demasiados sentimientos que se confundían unos con otros sin parar. Había perdido la pista de su hijo, y tuvo que salir por las calles una hora después, para buscarlo entre las penumbras de una aldea durmiente. Los nervios le traicionaron, porque no actuó como debería hacerlo un Hokage. No convocó al ANBU, tampoco fue a la torre Hokage para girar órdenes de búsqueda y captura. Se dedicó personalmente a rastrear el camino de Boruto, sin aparente resultados.

El modo Sennin era la mejor elección….

Era la forma ideal para rastrear a Boruto. Tenía que detenerlo antes que confrontara a Sasuke. Tenía que convencerlo, de hallar una forma menos radical de evitar lo que parecía ser un plan del Uchiha para perpetuar su clan en la aldea. Pero al poco de andar por la aldea en medio de la noche, Naruto pudo comprobar con sorpresa que no encontraba ningún rastro de su hijo.

-Es imposible….-se dijo mientras comenzó a correr entre las calles en dirección a la casa Uchiha- no puedo encontrarlos. ¡No están en la aldea!

Su radar sensorial se fue ampliando a kilómetros. Pronto Naruto pudo comprobar que no podía sentir ni el chakra de Boruto, ni tampoco el gran caudal de energía que siempre portaba Sasuke. ¡Pero eso era imposible! ¡¿Cómo pudieron desaparecer?! Las últimas horas parecían una gran locura. Como un mundo paralelo donde los eventos más inverosímiles se sucedían uno tras otro. Pensar que un muchacho de 18 años pudiera acostarse con una mujer como Sakura. Que incluso tratara de provocar un enfrentamiento mortal con Sasuke. Era cuando menos difícil de anticipar. Parecía algo increíble. Naruto no sabía que sentía con respecto a esa confesión. ¿Le molestaba? ¿Le daba asco, envidia o sorpresa? Definitivamente no le era indiferente. Pero era un asunto a tratar en un futuro.

-Kakashi….-susurró Naruto de repente- Boruto dijo que Kakashi lo ha entrenado.

La reacción fue instantánea. Si acaso no podía encontrarlos por el uso de chakra, tendría que ubicarlos por intermedio del único sujeto que podría conocer los planes de Bolt. Su maestro. El antiguo sexto Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sentado en el traspatio de su casa, Hatake Kakashi contemplaba la lluvia en una noche tan cerrada y posiblemente trágica como pocas. En las últimas 72 horas, se había preparado para una situación que nunca quiso confrontar. Un grupo de eventos desafortunados. El primero de ellos, sucedió en sus tiempos como Hokage. Cuando le tocaba a responsabilidad política de continuar la paz lograda después de la guerra. Luego, un grupo de líderes tomando el camino del instinto en lugar de la razón. Resistiéndose a la paz mundial. Kakashi entendió poco a poco, que el cambio de Era sería difícil de aceptar por los antiguos ninjas. No estaba en su naturaleza, no habían sido entrenados para eso sencillamente.

Mientras bebía su té, y observaba la lluvia caer al jardín interior, pensaba que crear la nueva Raíz fue una decisión arriesgada. Conocía perfectamente la mala reputación creada por las fuerzas de Danzou. Como también era consiente que si Naruto asumía el control como nuevo Hokage, simplemente no iba a permitir otra fuerza de mando en Konoha.

Aun así, tuvo que tomar la decisión de cuidar la espalda de su antiguo estudiante. Por qué las nuevas reglas políticas implicaban una aldea doble. La parte legitima comandada por los actuales Kage, y las fuerzas furtivas al mando de los anteriores líderes.

Años después, cuando Raíz se ocupaba de los asuntos que la oficina del Hokage no podía manejar, Kakashi se encontró dejando en manos de Sai la parte operativa de su organización. Básicamente, Raíz era una especie de sombra para el Hokage y sus Jounnin. Cubriendo las espaldas sobre cualquier situación entre fronteras que pudiera acarrear algún inconveniente político. Mientras tanto, Kakashi utilizaba el conocimiento de Gai y otros excompañeros de la profesión como Kurenai o Anko, para interiorizarse más sobre las nuevas generaciones de jóvenes ninja. Los que tenían potencial para ser reclutados. Viendo los exámenes Chunnin hace años, encontró a uno entre tantos que le darían cuerpo y forma a la división especial:

"Descubrió" a Boruto Uzumaki. En ese entonces con 15 años, hijo mayor del séptimo Hokage.

En una batalla compleja, habiendo entrenado en los métodos inadecuados. Estando agotado de anteriores peleas y cargando con la responsabilidad de ser digno sucesor de su padre. Obtuvo una derrota dolorosa, ante un estadio que ya empezaba a condenar su vida al fracaso, aun antes de siquiera dejarlo madurar.

Kakashi se recordó a sí mismo. Más joven y apostando por el estudiante talentoso de dudosa moral. En lugar del idiota voluntarioso. Pero con el corazón más fuerte que una montaña. En ese recuerdo, Kakashi se dijo que Naruto Uzumaki nunca tendría oportunidad en las finales de examen Chunnin, pero aun así ganó su combate. Y año tras año, su crecimiento fue exponencial. Era su voluntad quien le guiaba. Era su corazón quien lo hacía fuerte. Fue Naruto Uzumaki, elevándose por sobre todos los talentos y las aptitudes de sus contemporáneos, quien determinó el curso de una guerra, con su posterior victoria a favor de Konoha.

Kakashi siempre se había sentido en deuda con Naruto por ello. Y ese fue el motivo de crear Raíz. Para darle el respaldo que no supo dar como sensei hace tiempo. Y apostar por Boruto, aunque todos pensaran que era una pérdida de tiempo, era intentar cambiar esa negra historia.

Boruto Uzumaki como era de esperarse, no tenía las virtudes físicas y espirituales para continuar el sendero de su padre. Pero Kakashi descubrió no sin cierta sorpresa, que aquel joven disponía de otro caudal de virtudes nada despreciables. Y ayudando a pulir esos detalles, apostando a su Byakugan oculto como método de ataque sorpresivo, cultivándolo con las técnicas de estrategia y batalla adecuadas, convirtieron al joven hijo del Hokage en un ninja muy peligroso.

Poder supremo, lo tenían sujetos como Naruto o Sasuke. Pero Bolt Uzumaki, aún muy joven y con bastante por aprender, tenía una capacidad de estrategia sensacional. Básicamente, era sorpresivo, creativo y con caudal de trabajo elevado. Estudiaba todo lo que su padre nunca entendió. Practicaba hasta el detalle y planeaba cada pequeño paso hacia objetivos mayores con la paciencia de un buen arquitecto. Intelectualmente, tal vez no fuera un prodigio fuera de serie como Shikamaru Nara. Pero Boruto nunca entraba en un combate, sin previamente haber preparado su irremediable victoria.

El muchacho sentía mucha hostilidad a la falta de atención de su padre. Pero su corazón no era oscuro como el de los Uchiha. Tenía una parte de su ser amable y tierna. Era muy humano en compañía de su hermana, y un ninja tremendamente práctico en sus misiones. En resumen, sabia dividir perfectamente las dos partes de su vida.

En solo 3 años, Boruto Uzumaki había completado 14 misiones de alto riesgo, paralelas a su trabajo como Chunnin al servicio del Hokage. Sai lo elevó como capitán de Raíz, porque notaba el terrible ascendiente que el joven Uzumaki tenía sobre otros elementos de la división. Con los cuales trabajaba en situaciones específicas.

Los recuerdos de Kakashi fueron interrumpidos. El sonido de la pesada lluvia sobre el techo de su casa, sufrió una estridente interrupción. Alguien evidentemente había aterrizado sobre las tejas más altas del lugar. Y su chakra, enorme como una gran fuente termal, era imposible de ocultar en evidente estado de descontrol. Aun con el peligro saltando a su patio, parándose frente a él y caminando con paso amenazante. El dueño de casa no abandonó la cómoda postura ni el vaso de té en su mano.

-Kakashi…..-susurró Naruto con una voz firme y amenazante por el disgusto- ¿Es bastante tarde para estar despierto, verdad?

-¿Ya no más "Kakashi-sensei"?-apuntó para aligerar la tensión- En fin, solo digamos que estos últimos días fueron de mucha presión. Aunque no suelo dormir mucho igualmente.

-¿Algún motivo en particular? –dijo Naruto colocándose bajo el techo cercano a la casa y parado justo frente al peliplata-¿culpa, tal vez?

-Lo de siempre Hokage-sama…-añadió sonriendo y haciendo un gesto para invitarlo a sentarse frente a frente- se tiene que ver atraves de la decepción. Por favor…siéntese un momento y permita que podamos hablar como buenos amigos.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías, busco a mi hijo…-indicó el rubio firme- escapó de casa hace horas. Tengo que encontrarlo antes que cometa una locura.

-En mi experiencia, Boruto no suele escapar. Tampoco cometer "locuras". Solo parece moverse, exactamente adonde quiere ir. Fue entrenado bajo ese concepto.

-¿y adonde quiso ir esta noche Kakashi?-interrogó Naruto fastidioso- porque tal parece que conoces mucho más a mi hijo de lo que aparentas.

Hubo silencio. Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando se le hizo muy claro, que Bolt estaba llevando a cabo su plan justo esa noche. Era de esperarse si se piensa bien, ya que Sasuke estaría por poco tiempo en la aldea. Si quería atacarlo, debía hacerlo en el rango de días desde su retorno, hasta que el asunto del compromiso matrimonial se saboteara. Aunque existían algunas preguntas por realizar sobre el asunto. Por ejemplo, ¿Cómo había conseguido Bolt que Sasuke saliera en la madrugada de su casa? ¿Por qué razón Naruto no podía rastrearlo con el arte ermitaño? Era evidente para Kakashi, conociendo los métodos que su estudiante más joven solía utilizar, que todo era parte de una estrategia bien pensada. Boruto solía ser muy sorpresivo en su tácticas, pero a diferencia de su padre, estaban previamente planificadas por lo general. Naruto en cambio, tenía capacidad de improvisación sobre la marcha. Boruto en ese aspecto, era más parecido a su abuelo el Yondaime.

-Bolt me ha dicho hace una hora tu famosa frase….-señaló Naruto sin dejar de concentrarse en el modo ermitaño para tratar de rastrear cualquier atisbo del chakra de Sasuke o su hijo- y además a confesado que eres su sensei. La pregunta importante ahora es... ¿qué has hecho con mi hijo además de entrenarlo? ¿Acaso le has lavado el cerebro?

-¿te refieres a darle ordenes? –Sonrió nuevamente el peliplata como en una reunión diplomática- no creo que sea mi deber. Después de todo, estoy retirado de la actividad.

-Shikamaru ha tomado muy enserio su teoría de una nueva Raíz dentro de Konoha –Apuntó Naruto serio y de brazos cruzados- hasta hace poco me negaba a creer que tal organización existía bajo mis narices. Pero los ataques Hyuuga, más las negociaciones ocultas de otros clanes, me hacen pensar que nadie en esta aldea respeta que ahora soy el Hokage.

-Eso no es cierto. Los clanes ninja siempre han negociado entre ellos en la clandestinidad –Añadió Kakashi- lo han hecho desde los tiempos de la fundación. Incluso uno de los propósitos iniciales de los cazadores especiales ANBU según el Nidaime Hokage, era regular esos asuntos. Pero salvo contadas excepciones, aun los miembros más fieles de ANBU nunca actuaban contra su propia familia. El clan era primero, Konoha siempre después.

-¿Conocías la relación de Sakura con mi hijo? ¿Realmente son amantes?

-Solo estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, si tu hubieras tomado por mujer a la esposa de un sujeto como Sasuke. Hubiera sido un desastre. Un extraño caso de fuerza imparable, contra objeto inamovible. Y Konoha seria perjudicada con toda seguridad.

-¡BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES! –bramó el rubio dando un puñetazo contra la pequeña mesa que los separaba- ¡MI HIJO ESTA EN PELIGRO! ¡SE ENFRENTA A UN NINJA QUE NO PUEDE VENCER! ¡DIME EN DONDE ESTAN, O PROMETO QUE OLVIDARE QUE HAS SIDO MI SENSEI Y TE ENVIARÉ A LA CARCEL!

-Subestimas a Boruto, -indicó Kakashi tranquilo- si piensas que dejaría algún cabo suelto. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con esta pelea, y él lo sabía perfectamente. Nunca me iba a permitir saber sus planes. Aun así, probablemente no se encuentren lejos de Konoha. Aunque apostaría que no podrás encontrarlos con el arte Sennin.

-Soy el mejor rastreador que existe con el chakra natural. No entiendo como no…

-Boruto aprendió de tu habilidad en el asunto de Kiba. Y si bien no conozco sus planes de primera mano. Si fuera mi pelea, crearía una zona de batalla rodeada por sellos de ocultamiento. Como los que se usaron la noche que naciste. Con bloqueadores efectivos contra la capacidad sensorial. Luego de atraer a mi enemigo a esa zona, lograría evitar que el Hokage interviniera.

Naruto estaba furioso. La pasividad de Kakashi le irritaba profundamente. ¿Es que acaso no veía que Boruto iba a morir? No cabía ninguna chance de ganar contra Sasuke. Era demasiado joven, le faltaban años para desarrollarse y por fin tener una oportunidad. Uchiha Sasuke era un guerrero consagrado. Tenía más poder, más velocidad y muchísima más experiencia. Una trampa simple no sería suficiente. No contra el sharingan eterno.

-Si tú hubieras peleado contra Sasuke….-añadió el peliplata bebiendo su té- ambos hubieran sido destruidos. Y Konoha sería la más perjudicada. Boruto simplemente hace lo que prometió hacer, proteger a la aldea de la hoja. Protegerte a ti.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Acaso justificas lo que está sucediendo?

-Estoy preparado para admitir que Sasuke es un problema para la aldea –Asintió Kakashi- Lo fue para mí como maestro. Lo fue para ti como compañero. Nos traicionó y le perdonamos. Pero en el fondo conocemos la verdad. Boruto no tiene un lazo afectivo con Sasuke, por ese motivo siempre pudo verlo como realmente es.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Cuál verdad?

-Sasuke Uchiha jamás luchará por Konoha. Desde siempre, ha luchado solo por sus intereses. Y lo que pensaba hacerle a su hija, es prueba de ello.

A Naruto no le gustaba escuchar eso. Sasuke siempre había sido alguien especial para él. Casi como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Desde niños, era el único con quien Naruto sentía algún tipo de afinidad. A pesar de pelear como perros y gatos, Sasuke entendía perfectamente la soledad que Naruto sentía por dentro. Porque era algo que compartían. ¿Cómo pudo la vida separarlos tanto? Naruto sentía que había hecho todo para que su hermano volviera a Konoha. Pero el Uchiha nunca regresó realmente. La aldea solo era un lugar de paso. Y tanto Sakura como Sarada, simplemente conocidas por filiación.

-Tú y yo….nunca pudimos hacer lo que debíamos hacer –Señalo deprimido Kakashi- La responsabilidad con la aldea, más allá de lo que Sasuke significa personalmente para nosotros.

Naruto rememoraba muchas reuniones con los Kage de otros países. Donde Sasuke Uchiha siempre fue asunto de desconfianza y discusión. Aunque siempre el Hokage había garantizado que el Uchiha ya no era un renegado, los rencores de los demás líderes nunca permitieron cerrar el tema definitivamente. Realizar una paz mundial, con sujetos con el poder y los antecedentes de Sasuke Uchiha sueltos por el mundo, era poco menos que imposible.

-Sasuke nunca le haría daño a Sarada-chan –dijo Naruto tratando de auto convencerse de ello- incluso si la tradición Uchiha fuera esa, hallaría la forma de evitarlo. Siempre ha sufrido por la pérdida de su familia. No haría nada por destruir otra.

-Puedes creer esa mentira todo el tiempo que quieras Naruto. Pero sin duda entiendes que Sakura nunca permitiría que hicieran daño a su hija. Tal vez Sasuke no sea un padre presente, pero Sakura jamás ha descuidado sus responsabilidades como madre. Ha dado la vida velando a esa niña. La ha cuidado, la ha criado prácticamente sola. ¿Realmente crees que permitiría una manipulación y violación a ese nivel? Sasuke solo la detendría asesinándola. ¿Y entonces qué harías tú? ¿Soportarías ver toda esa situación?

Kakashi no quiso ser tan brusco. Pero parecía pertinente hacerle entender a Naruto la situación a futuro. Puede que tanto Naruto como Sasuke tuvieran la firme intención de no enfrentarse nunca más en combate. Ya que ambos eran conscientes que morirían de hacerlo nuevamente. Pero tarde o temprano, por ideales, formas o caminos alternativos, terminarían luchando a muerte. Era una pelea inevitable. Eran amigos de toda la vida si, pero también rivales eternos.

Naruto no sabía que más decir. Se sentía confundido y sin argumentos. Las palabras de Kakashi le llegaban profundas. Su sentido de la moralidad seguramente no permitiría que Sarada Uchiha sufriera el destino que su padre parecía prepararle. Naruto se veía a sí mismo en comparación, con su hija Himawari haciendo esas cosas, y le daba profundo asco. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke pensar siquiera en violar a su propia hija? No importaba si era costumbre, tradición o lo que fuera. Era algo que no debía suceder.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes Naruto…-admitió Kakashi- yo mismo le advertí a Bolt como su maestro, que no tenía oportunidad de ganar. Pero el, sonriendo de una forma que me hizo acordar mucho a ti, dijo… "no estoy planeando ganar esa batalla, solo lograr que Uchiha pierda la guerra"

Naruto no pudo evitar estremecerse por esas palabras. Y apenas estaba a punto de responder cuando:

-Lo estoy captando….-indicó abriendo grandes los ojos con seriedad pétrea- ¡Lo puedo rastrear! ¡Ambos están en un campo de entrenamiento! ¡Tengo que ir ahora mismo!

Kakashi estaba a punto de ofrecerse para acompañarlo, cuando el Hokage desapareció en un destello dorado. El fantástico jutsu "dios del trueno volador", tenía un nuevo intérprete desde que fuera creado por Yondaime hace décadas.

-Vaya….-añadió para sí mismo Kakashi con sobriedad- ¿Habrá fallado algo en los planes del muchacho? Es inesperado que los sellos fallaran. En fin….-suspiró cansino mientras se retiraba al interior de su domicilio para intentar dormir- mañana el hospital o el cementerio, estarán muy concurridos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Un mes después…

Abrió sus ojos y era de día. La luz del ventanal detrás de su cabecera no le molestaba. Sin embargo, era muy útil aquella natural iluminación para apreciar todo el cuarto perfectamente. Techo blanco, sábanas blancas y una bata de hospital horrenda. Otra vez la misma historia.

-Deja vu….-pensó Boruto algo deprimido- esto comienza a ser repetitivo y aburrido.

Su cuerpo era un manojo de dolores. Bajo las sabanas no podía apreciarlo, pero seguramente tenia cicatrices que le recordarían por el resto de su existencia lo vivido. Aunque, considerando que había errado bastante en su cálculo final, era extraño haber sobrevivido a tamaña estupidez realizada.

-"estoy vivo"…-pensó Boruto entre sorprendido e incrédulo- ¿Por qué estoy vivo?

Su última memoria llegó grotesca e incompleta. El movimiento final en la batalla a muerte contra Sasuke Uchiha. Bajo la noche lluviosa, en la penumbra entre cráteres de una pelea al máximo nivel. Boruto solo podía recordar la asquerosa sensación en su boca del cobre. Cuando su propia sangre empezó a manar entre los dientes, y el brazo derecho de Sasuke Uchiha le atravesaba el pecho envuelto en el Raiton de un Chidori perfecto. Luego una luz, un reflejo dorado apareciendo a pocos metros. Y mientras sus ojos oscurecían e ingresaba a la inconsciencia que antecede la muerte, pudo ver a su padre el Hokage aparecer en el final de una batalla.

Luego de eso…..obscuridad.

El plan siempre fue morir. Luego de analizar durante semanas a su enemigo, el joven Uzumaki había llegado a la conclusión que no había forma de derrotar a Sasuke Uchiha en un combate leal. Los niveles de fuerza, habilidad y chakra que exhibían tanto el Uchiha como su padre el Hokage, estaban fuera del alcance más próximo de un todavía joven Boruto. Pero era una misión que debía completar. Era un trabajo que debía realizar antes que Sasuke forzara a Sarada-chan con su sharingan.

Entonces, mientras reposaba en su anterior visita de hospital por cortesía de su tía Hanabi, Boruto se encontró pasando el tiempo con un tablero de Shogui en soledad. Siempre supo escuchar por un compañero de Raíz, que ese juego era ideal para desarrollar la inteligencia. Que los grandes generales de la historia eran asiduos jugadores. Que ayudaba a incrementar la capacidad estratégica y toma de decisiones. Que controlar un equipo de piezas con distintos rangos o habilidades, era buen símil del líder de equipo ninja.

Boruto había recibido algunas visitas de sus compañeros de generación. Precisamente se dedicó a jugar con Shikadai. Y de ahí obtuvo la idea que le permitiría cantar victoria sobre Sasuke Uchiha. Fue un comentario típico de sabelotodo, muy propio de Shikadai. Le había dicho, que existían otras formas de jugar Shogui además del tradicional. Y entre ellas, el más interesante, era el llamado "Shogui de la muerte".

-"Usualmente tienes que usar tus piezas para tomar las del rival. –le dijo Shikadai mientras jugaban en una tarde de visita en el hospital- pero con el Shogui de la muerte, el objetivo es obligar al rival a tomar tus piezas. En pocas palabras, quien pierda la partida, automáticamente gana el juego.

-¿Jugar a perder? –Había consultado Bolt incrédulo- ¿Qué chiste tiene?

-Entenderás que la naturaleza del jugador es buscar la victoria. –Respondió el joven Nara- técnicamente, "jugar a perder" es a veces más difícil que darlo todo por ganar. Tienes que sacrificarlo todo. Y no hay muchos que estén preparados mentalmente para eso."

Boruto había pensado mucho en esas palabras durante su estadía en el hospital. Un par de días antes de invitar a Sakura con esa jugosa propuesta sexual. Y analizando todo lo ocurrido, teniendo en cuenta el latente peligro que Sasuke Uchiha significaba para Sarada y Sakura, era menester eliminarlo a cualquier costo. Así, solo debía hallar la forma de cruzar al Uchiha, en el camino del único ninja capaz de derrotarlo. El séptimo Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Entonces, solo debía darle un motivo a su padre. Una razón por la que olvidara su amistad antigua con ese peligroso sujeto. Darle al Hokage un incentivo que no fuera capaz de rechazar. Y esa excusa, podía ser claramente la muerte de su hijo.

-Debí morir….-añadió para sí mismo Bolt mirando al techo blanco con concentración- Uchiha me atravesó el pecho con ese Chidori. ¿Cómo pudo fallar? ¿Acaso mi padre lo ha evitado de alguna forma?

Boruto comenzaba a dudar de la efectividad de su plan, cuando una puerta de la habitación se abrió, y dejaba su paso a un par de enfermeras acompañando a Himawari Uzumaki. Su hermana.

-¡Onii-chan! –Sonrió alegre la joven y sin tapujos se lanzó sobre su hermano para abrazarlo calurosamente- ¡Sabia que despertarías muy pronto!

-Claro que lo sabias….-dijo la voz de Sarada que ingresaba tras las enfermeras- Oka-san nos ha dicho que en cualquier momento abriría los ojos. Ya puedes dejar de acampar en el cuarto.

Himawari se apartó de la cama ante los gemidos atormentados de su hermano. El cariñoso abrazo maltrataba el cuerpo debilitado del paciente. Bolt no pudo evitar mirar a Sarada, y notar con cierta preocupación que no presentaba ninguna queja. Debía estar furiosa si se había enterado lo de su madre y el. O dolida si acaso sabía que su padre era historia. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha había sobrevivido?

Las conversaciones siguientes, lejos estuvieron de aclararle algún punto de los que preocupaban. Pero ver a su hermana menor sonriente y segura, ver a su amiga de toda la vida despreocupada de lo que pudiera pasarle en un futuro, le dio cierta tranquilidad al joven Uzumaki, que se permitiría descansar las siguientes horas. Ya vendría el tiempo de las recriminaciones cuando el Hokage o Kakashi-sensei vinieran a reclamarle. Boruto sabía que habría cuentas por pagar y ahora no tenía plan alguno para escaparle a las consecuencias.

Debió morir….

Debió caer y ser enterrado como un héroe o traidor. Su nombre estaría en una piedra o en la historia negra de Konoha. Boruto estaba preparado para ello. Estaba listo para la muerte aunque su edad no fuera la indicada. En su corazón, había aceptado el camino del ninja. Lo había abrazado con sus defectos y beneficios. Estaba satisfecho de la tarea realizada. Aun siendo acusado y encerrado. Despojado de su bandana ninja. Expulsado de la profesión o lo que mierda le sucediera…

Había sido, aún era, y seria siempre un ninja de Konoha.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Shikamaru Nara nunca dejaba atrás un enigma.

Su mente no se lo permitía. Eran las preguntas sin respuestas, quienes activaban su cerebro y lo hacían trabajar como nunca y con gran entusiasmo. Aun siendo una pieza vital de la aldea como consejero personal del séptimo Hokage. La interrogante de los últimos meses, siempre rodeaba en torno a la misma persona. Al mismo ninja. Boruto Uzumaki.

Los informes de rendimiento no indicaban estadísticas sobresalientes. Desde su fallido examen de ascenso a Chunnin hace años, que el hijo del séptimo había elevado su nivel de manera aceptable, pero siempre moderada. Técnicamente, los informes antiguos no lo ponían a la cabeza de ninguna prueba. Tanto física como mental. De aptitudes o habilidades. Sobre conocimientos o lógica. En ningún rubro aparecía Boruto Uzumaki como destacable.

¿Entonces porque?

El último mes había sido una locura. Donde el mundo Shinobi sufrió uno de los más rudos golpes desde los tiempos de la guerra. La desaparición de Uchiha Sasuke, había conmovido a todos los líderes de las distintas villas en el mundo. Cualquier analista político, podría haber caído en la trampa de suponer que la "desaparición-muerte no confirmada" de Sasuke Uchiha, podría debilitar la posición de Konoha y su actual Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. Sin embargo, extrañamente los restantes líderes de la alianza, se mostraron cordiales y neutrales. Incluso muchas de las peticiones del Hokage antes ignoradas, se vieron alentadas y aprobadas con extraño entusiasmo.

Claramente, algo estaba cambiando en el pensamiento de los Kage extranjeros y sus señores feudales que antes no respetaban las ideas de paz que Naruto…

-Jaque Oto-sama….

Shikamaru salió de su profundo pensamiento con cierto sobresalto. Estaba en el traspatio de su propia casa jugando Shogui contra su hijo. Tal como el mismo solía hacerlo contra su difunto padre. Y últimamente las partidas se complicaban cada vez más. El muchacho era astuto. Era tan vago y flojo como sus antecesores, pero su nivel de intelecto también lo destacaba por sobre el resto. Shikadai era tal como su padre cuando joven. Trabajan juntos, visitaban la torre Hokage a menudo, y a pesar de su juventud, ya estaba involucrado en las altas esferas sobre toma de decisiones en Konoha.

-has mejorado….-apuntó Shikamaru mientras movía una pieza para proteger su rey.

-No demasiado…-respondió cansino el Nara más joven- solo que Oto-sama está desconcentrado del juego….

En los cuatro movimientos siguientes, Shikamaru perdió la partida. Su joven hijo lo había derrotado y eso era novedad. El padre no podía recordar siquiera una ocasión, donde el mismo derrotara a Shikaku, su propio padre. Tal vez simplemente su hijo era más inteligente y capaz. Era por este argumento, que Shikamaru tardó mucho tiempo en entender quien había informado a Boruto del asunto secreto entre Ino y el.

-Aun no comprendo porque lo has hecho Shikadai…-apuntó el padre mientras reacomodaban las piezas para iniciar otra partida- luego de semanas enteras buscando entre el personal de la torre Hokage. Pude concluir que solo una persona conocía exactamente en donde me encuentro todo el tiempo. Solo uno, puede vigilarme conociendo todos mis movimientos. ¿Por qué le diste esa información al hijo de Naruto?

El joven suspiró resignado. No parecía especialmente nervioso por haber sido descubierto. Sino más bien se anticipaba a una conversación problemática y aburrida. Su apatía iba a la par de su padre. Shikamaru reflexionaba que si acaso había tomado por sorpresa a su hijo, no se notaba para nada.

-Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer Oto-sama- dijo el joven Nara sin desatender el tablero frente suyo- es bastante cansado y aburrido. Pero necesario.

Se quedaron en silencio. Shikamaru sentía raro esto de reclamarle a su hijo por delatarlo de engañar a su madre. El problema no era que Shikadai no aprobara la situación, eso se podía entender normal, el asunto recalaba en haber usado la información obtenida para entregarla a un ninja fuera de la familia. Por dejarlo vulnerable a un chantaje. Finalmente, Shikamaru pensó que lo potable era explicarle a su hijo la situación global. Después de todo, no se podía pedirle silencio ante su madre sin darle un motivo valedero.

-lo que Ino y yo tenemos es….

-Algo sin importancia…-interrumpió Shikadai sin siquiera mirar a su padre- pero así como tu deber de consejero es proteger las acciones del Hokage, el mío radica en defender los intereses del clan Nara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hace años, Ka-san cometió un error de juicio, tal como tú lo haces ahora. En ese caso como el de hoy, he tenido que intervenir para protegerlos. Incluso contra su propia voluntad.

-¿Tu madre…? ¿Qué hizo supuestamente?

-Hace año y medio….-dijo Shikadai serio como siempre- Bolt respondió por mí. Protegió a Ka-san. Evito que fuera acusada de traición a la aldea. Luego hace meses, cuando descubrí que la señora Yamanaka era más que una vieja amiga para usted. Me pareció algo extraño. Que no haya considerado lo peligroso de engañar a una mujer tan problemática como Ka-san. ¿Se imagina que Ka-san asesinara a la señora Yamanaka? Un desastre diplomático, entre otras cosas.

El joven Nara no volvió a tomar la palabra en el resto de la reunión. Para cualquier otro interlocutor, hubiera necesitado una explicación más detallada. Pero Shikamaru no. básicamente entendía que su hijo había pedido ayuda a Bolt en el asunto de su madre. Y otorgado información sobre su padre en forma de pago. Todo con la intensión de conservar la paz en el seno de su familia. De proteger a los suyos, de guiarlos, de estar siempre preparado para respaldarlos. Un rasgo muy típico de Shikadai. El problema era, que al mismo tiempo había fastidiado todo intento de Shikamaru por avanzar en la investigación sobre ese grupo secreto que parecía controlar a Konoha. O tal vez, esa cuestión era también parte del paquete. Como fuera, Shikamaru no podía dejar de hacer todo lo posible por investigarlo:

-Dime todo lo que sepas sobre Raíz….-añadió el padre cuando habían terminado la última partida de Shogui en silencio, y el joven se retiraba a su habitación- ¿Acaso Boruto y tú, pertenecen a esa organización?

Era un truco muy burdo esperar que Shikadai se delatara solo. Sobre todo entendiendo que había sabido estar un paso por delante de ambos progenitores en el pasado. Pero si bien no obtendría algo concreto, tal vez en gestos o formas encontrar alguna pista. Después de todo, si acaso Shikadai estaba involucrado en el asunto, tal vez Bolt no sería capaz de ejecutar su amenaza contra Ino y el. Sin embargo, el joven Nara tuvo una respuesta para esa pregunta de azar:

-Una vez usted me habló sobre la importancia de preservar el futuro. –Dijo Shikadai sin voltear a ver a su padre- dijo que debemos trabajar para garantizar una paz duradera. Y que era tiempo de tomar decisiones inteligentes. De pensar, antes de cometer asesinato. Pero la pregunta verdadera podría ser…. ¿cómo lograr que ninjas y diplomáticos entrenados para la guerra, firmen y respeten un acuerdo de paz?

-No has respondido a mi pregunta….

-Claro que si lo hice….Oto-sama.

Dicho eso, Shikadai abandonó el traspatio. La siguiente hora fue de pesada reflexión para Shikamaru. Fumando un cigarrillo, mirando al jardín de su casa y pensando en profundidad sobre las conversaciones con su hijo. Al parecer, en algún punto de los últimos 3 años, Boruto Uzumaki había sido reclutado y entrenado por una organización secreta. Dicho grupo había actuado a espaldas del Hokage, e incluso parecían invisibles a la vigilancia de los cazadores especiales ANBU. Pero sus motivos, no parecían definidos a la búsqueda de poder en particular. El problema para Shikamaru en su asunto personal, fue que no pudo ver la situación de manera global.

Sin embargo, los últimos acontecimientos del mes pasado, habían vuelto a cambiar el panorama internacional. Ahora mismo, los asuntos de investigación sobre la supuesta organización clandestina, debían quedar archivados hasta mejor ocasión. Aunque ahora mismo, en Shikamaru surgía una duda que lo mantendría activo las próximas semanas.

¿En qué asunto se había metido su esposa Temari, que Shikadai tuvo que pedir ayuda externa para resolverlo?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A Boruto le había pesado bastante su aventura.

En primera instancia, había pasado casi un mes desde su pelea contra Sasuke Uchiha. Estuvo inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo, y su cuerpo había sufrido lesiones variadas y graves. Fue visitado por su madre y hermana a diario. Ambas le comentaron que en la aldea se rumoraba un escape de Sasuke, por haber atacado al prometido de su hija. Algunos más, que en realidad el Uchiha había sido ajusticiado por el séptimo Hokage y estaría enterrado en una fosa común para que solo quedara en rumores esa pelea monstruosa que destruyó el campo número 7. Además, otras varias charlatanerías sin sentido corrían como susurros por los civiles. Todas versiones locas y sin mucho sentido.

Boruto se sorprendió bastante por esas habladurías. De hecho, le hicieron reflexionar bastante sobre las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Mientras tanto, disfrutaba de ver sonriente y feliz a su hermana. A quien si su intuición no fallaba, le debía la vida. La teoría que a Bolt se le había ocurrido, es que el Chidori de Sasuke Uchiha no logró alcanzar su corazón, porque el cuerpo del Uzumaki estaba acostumbrado a recibir los constantes ataques a las zonas poco peligrosas del pecho por las prácticas con su hermana Himawari. Era su hábil hermanita, quien le había enseñado con sus golpes, exactamente en qué lugar recibir un ataque mortal para precisamente no morir.

Y en cuanto a su madre Hinata, tuvo la buenas nuevas que sospechaba. La mujer le había hecho entender a su hijo, que la tía Hanabi se había trasformado en un asiduo juguete para el Hokage y su esposa. En resumen, Hinata era quien daba las órdenes al clan Hyuuga, atraves de su sometida hermana menor.

-Sabía que podía confiar…-le dijo el muchacho desde la cama a su madre- lo sabía Ka-san.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía útil, se sentía poderosa. No había más cadenas que la ataran como en su antiguo clan cuando joven. Pero ahora, era madre y esposa, era un pilar para su familia. Eso era una tranquilidad para Boruto. Actualmente, no podía ni levantarse de la cama. Mucho menos ayudar a su madre o hermana en el asunto Hyuuga. Era un motivo de serenidad saber que ese problema había finalizado.

También recibió otro tipo de visitas más complicadas.

Sarada y Sakura nunca estuvieron al mismo tiempo. La joven le visitó en calidad de amiga. La situación era extraña y tensa entre ellos. Era indudable que la joven Uchiha tenía sentimientos profundos por su ex-compañero. Pero había barreras que se habían levantado entre ellos. El asunto de su padre solo era uno de los problemas por sortear.

En cambio Sakura, solo se presentó en pocas oportunidades y en calidad de médico. Era evidente para Bolt, que la mujer lo estaba evitando todo lo posible. Nunca podían estar solos, y le parecía extraño al joven Uzumaki que siempre hubiera otros médicos o incluso ninjas de ANBU. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente? ¿Por qué era Sakura vigilada por los cazadores?

Sus preguntas, comenzaron a tener respuestas una semana después de haber recobrado la conciencia. Fue el momento donde volvió a ver a su padre, luego de aquella noche de combate bajo la lluvia. Pero no vino solo. Kakashi, Sai y Shikamaru lo acompañaban en esa reunión en el cuarto de hospital.

Esa noche, tuvieron una extraña charla. Fue la primera vez en muchos años que Boruto Uzumaki fue sorprendido. La primera vez, desde que comenzó a entrenar con Kakashi-sensei.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	17. CAPITULO 17

**CAPITULO 17: NUNCA MÁS**

El último mes de su vida como Hokage, había puesto a prueba absolutamente todo en lo que creía. Era difícil pensar en otros 30 días del pasado en Naruto, que reunieran tamañas contrariedades en lo referido a situaciones buenas y malas. Era lamentable el estado actual de las cosas. Era terrible sentirse sucio moralmente a cada paso dado desde el último mes. Viajes, reuniones, largas esperas en esa maldita habitación del hospital donde yacía inconsciente su hijo. Encuentros increíbles para lo calculado hace tiempo, y situaciones que rallaban lo absurdo. Conversaciones privadas muy dolorosas, y la sensación de estar entrando en un nuevo tiempo de desconfianza y alejamiento con las demás aldeas Shinobi. Aunque paradójicamente, la reciente firma definitiva de la paz mundial, indicara exactamente lo contrario.

Todo empezó hace mes y medio, según rememoraba el séptimo Hokage, mientras caminaba por un pasillo del hospital general de la hoja directamente hacia la habilitación donde lo esperaba su hijo Boruto. Dio inicio el mismo instante, cuando Naruto se encontró en una madrugada cualquiera discutiendo con Kakashi sobre las acciones de Boruto y a quien parecía haberle entrenado para ello. Cuando finalmente pudo captar el rastro de chakra que tanto su hijo, como Sasuke Uchiha emitían en medio de una feroz batalla en las afueras de Konoha.

Durante años, Naruto había entrenado duramente para aprender técnicas que lo pusieran definitivamente a la cabeza de sus pares en combate. Técnicas que lo hicieran tan poderoso, para evitar llegar al extremo del asesinato en los casos de las disputas entre ninjas poderosos. Esa era una de las claves, que Naruto pensaba sostener para lograr definitivamente la finalización de las viejas rencillas del pasado entre villas ocultas. Muchos años de esfuerzo y entrenamiento. Logrando entre otros jutsu, dominar el poderoso Hiraishin que su padre había diseñado. Y todo para terminar haciendo lo que jamás creyó realizar. Cometer una traición a su mejor amigo, por amor a su hijo.

" _Todo sucedió muy rápido. Tan instantáneo como haberse trasportado hacia el sello que había colocado hábilmente en el hombro de Bolt. Minutos antes de que el muchacho le confesara sus intenciones de combatir a Sasuke, y su relación clandestina con Sakura, como una de las causas que lo impulsaban a ello. Sin embargo, el sello al cual finalmente llegó Naruto, fue a otro. Adherido a un kunai especial, lanzado por su hijo a pocos metros de la batalla._

 _Naruto apareció en el campo número 7. Un territorio que tanto Sasuke como el mismo conocían demasiado bien. Pero no pudo razonar donde estaba, ni el cómo no pudo llegar antes, ni porque recién en esos segundos había logrado rastrear efectivamente las firmas de chakra que tanto había buscado en horas previas. Todo lo que sus ojos atestiguaron, fue como su mejor amigo incrustaba un Chidori asesino en el pecho de su hijo Bolt. Su primer hijo. El niño que al nacer, le había hecho llorar como un crio agradeciendo a su esposa Hinata por traerlo al mundo. El niño que tanto se parecía a su yo más joven, aunque sus personalidades fueran distintas._

 _Ver a su hijo caer, mientras Sasuke con ese gesto furioso y desquiciado retiraba el único brazo sano que le quedaba del torso del joven rubio, y finalmente observarlo desplomarse al suelo. En una explosión de sangre que surgía de su cuerpo. Verlo cerrar sus ojos, aceptando la inminencia de la muerte. Entonces, Naruto comprendió que estaba atestiguando lo que ningún padre debería soportar. El sangriento asesinato de su amado hijo._

 _Y allí estaba Sasuke Uchiha…._

 _El moreno apenas pudo retirar su brazo armado de Raiton, cuando por fin pudo detectar gracias a su sharingan básico, que no estaba solo en ese campo de batalla. Los alrededores del campo era un desastre. Árboles quemados, el rio desbordado, cráteres aquí y allá. Toda una zona de batalla testigo de que algo muy grande había ocurrido en las horas previas. Sasuke no había comprendido la razón de aquel ultimo Rasengan que Boruto había errado apropósito, incrustándolo en uno de los 4 árboles sellados que mantenían el campo oculto de todos. Hasta que pudo notar la aparición del séptimo Hokage. El campo de ocultamiento había sido destruido, en el momento exacto._

 _Sasuke retrocedió un paso al observar quien había aparecido como por arte de magia a pocos metros. Tuvo pocos instantes para razonar lo que estaba por ocurrir. Muy pocos, para darse cuenta que la muerte reciente de su enemigo, traía aparejada la funesta consecuencia de ganar ese combate, para terminar luego perdiendo la verdadera guerra. Sasuke Uchiha lo entendió todo, pero poco pudo hacer en esos escasos segundos:_

 _-Dobe….yo….no es lo que…._

 _De pronto, no vio nada. Solo el pecho de un Naruto que estaba casi abrazándolo por la cercanía de los cuerpos. De estar a unos 30 metros, a prácticamente no existir espacio entre los dos cuerpos de los antiguos amigos. En escasos segundos, el sabor asqueroso de su propia sangre se elevó por la garganta del Uchiha que comprendió a medias lo ocurrido. Fue solo experiencia previa, de aquella puñalada que Madara Uchiha supo propinarle en la guerra. Pero no era una compresión total de la situación general actual, solo experiencia previa el saber que estaba por morir. Había sido atravesado de lado a lado por el Hokage. En un ataque imposible de evitar._

 _-Muere….-fue el susurro tétrico que escuchó en su oído Sasuke, mientras comprendía que Naruto le había destrozado el corazón de un solo golpe._

 _No hubo batalla. En esos instantes no había paridad alguna. Si fueran circunstancias normales, Sasuke y Naruto hubieran luchado durante horas. Durante días completos antes que uno u otro, fuera derrotado por mínima diferencia. Pero esa noche no. porque la batalla previa contra el hijo del Hokage, había debilitado tanto al Uchiha, que la posible batalla con Naruto Uzumaki, se convirtió en un solo golpe mortal. En una derrota tan humillante como predecible._

 _-Do….Dobe…..-alcanzó a gorjear el moreno, antes de estar deslizándose hacia abajo, por el cuerpo de Naruto que simplemente lo dejó caer muerto ante sus pies._

 _Entre la aparición de Naruto en ese campo, y la inminente muerte de Sasuke, no trascurrieron más que 5 segundos. Lo que hizo el Hokage fue solo producto de un impulso. Fue una respuesta emocional en ataque al chakra que Sasuke aun emitía de su batalla con Bolt. No tuvo tiempo de pensar. No hubo ni un instante de razonamiento, ni un segundo. Incluso le tomó otro minuto extra, el darse cuenta atraves de su modo ermitaño que aunque muy débil, su hijo increíblemente aún estaba vivo. Era imposible._

 _Naruto no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más. Simplemente tomó entre sus brazos al joven rubio que se desangraba boca arriba sobre el campo, para trasportarlo directo al hospital general. Con la desesperación típica de un padre. Con la esperanza de un futuro en el que ningún cerebro con algo de lógica, podía anticipar"_

Naruto rememoraba una y otra vez los eventos de esa noche trágica. Se levantaba temprano en las mañanas pensando en ello. En los escasos momentos de libertad mental en su oficina, se había preguntado una y mil veces sí pudo actuar de manera distinta a como lo hizo. En las tardes, mientras recorría la academia ninja, los cuarteles ANBU o en las reuniones con los líderes de clanes, Naruto no podía evitar pensar que las personas a su alrededor ya no lo podían ver como antes de matar a Sasuke. Incluso se sorprendía que le trataran aún mejor que de costumbre. Pero claramente no era por miedo como pudiese suponerse, sino con cierta alegría maliciosa rondando en las simples miradas de cada ninja o civil con quien le tocaba interactuar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón todo se había simplificado tanto? ¿Por qué las cosas en lo interno y externo de la hoja, parecían haber mejorado luego de cometer ese imprudente asesinato sobre un ninja de Konoha? ¿Acaso a nadie le molestaba realmente que el Hokage hubiese liquidado a un ninja supuestamente bajo su comando, por el simple asunto de una pelea entre Sasuke y el honorable hijo del líder?

Mientras Boruto estuvo inconsciente en el hospital, Naruto intentó protegerlo lo mejor posible en su comparecencia. Sin embargo, los únicos que podían intentar aprovechar la oportunidad para atacarlo, tenían mayores motivos para no hacerlo que lo que la razón sugería. Solo había tres peligros potenciales para Boruto Uzumaki en su estado crítico. El primero y más esperado normalmente, era la propia familia de Sasuke. Pero esta opción era la menos probable. Naruto había atestiguado los esfuerzos de Sakura por salvarle la vida a Bolt. Y conocía perfectamente el motivo por el cual tanto madre como hija, preferían que Boruto estuviera vivo a que Sasuke hubiera sobrevivido a ese combate. Obviamente, el resto de la aldea podía sospechar lo contrario, pero claramente la verdad era que esas mujeres estaban en sus particulares casos, vinculadas con Boruto a un nivel muy profundo. Mucho más que lo que nunca estuvieron con el propio Sasuke.

¿Y qué pasaba con los Inuzuka?

Aunque ahora tenían conocimiento que Boruto portaba el Byakugan, y por lo tanto pudo perfectamente haber asesinado a Kiba en el pasado. La realidad marcaba que intentar cobrar venganza no traería más que desgracias para el clan de los canes. Los Inuzuka no eran ni los más poderosos, ni tampoco los más influyentes de Konoha. ¿Acaso se la jugarían contra el hijo del Hokage? ¿Contra el hijo del ninja más poderoso del mundo? Además, era claro que si Boruto tuvo la suficiente capacidad como para enfrentar a Sasuke Uchiha, no era un sucesor débil precisamente. Era mejor dejar la situación de ese tamaño, por la paz. Tsume Inuzuka tal vez no fuera la más razonable en términos políticos, pero tampoco era una tonta rematada capaz de poner en peligro a todo su clan.

Lo que finalmente, nos dejaba con el último de los enemigos que podían desear la muerte de Boruto. Y ese escalafón, correspondía al clan Hyuuga.

Era cierto que un Byakugan especial fuera de la familia era algo que ellos no querían. También que atacar a Boruto en su estado más debilitado, era tal vez la única oportunidad que tendrían de eliminarlo si ese fuera el caso. Pero la realidad del asunto, era que la familia Hyuuga estaba liderada por una mujer que jamás daría las ordenes necesarias para intentar tal ataque.

Hanabi Hyuuga, ya no tenía la capacidad de tomar decisiones por su cuenta.

Actualmente, el Hokage solía irse a dormir a la comodidad de su habitación en la casa Uzumaki, con el jugoso beneficio de compartir su lecho no con una, sino dos mujeres Hyuuga. Muchas noches, ingresaba a su habitación para encontrar a su esposa esperando por él. Y otras varias ocasiones para hallar no solo a Hinata sino a su hermana Hanabi también, tan deseosa de sexo como la dueña de casa. Ambos marido y mujer, usaban a Hanabi como les antojaba. Como una herramienta, como un juguete sexual a quien podían follar y someter sin la mínima preocupación. Hanabi Hyuuga respondía a los morreos mansa y excitadamente. Sin guardar una pizca de orgullo por lo que su hermana y el marido le hacían. Se veía muy feliz de ser usada en esa forma. Algo extraño para Naruto, y no por eso menos excitante.

Existía un sello en la esquina de esa habitación, y el cuerpo de Hanabi había sido marcado especialmente para utilizar ese trasporte directo desde el complejo Hyuuga, para aparecer en el interior del cuarto matrimonial de los Uzumaki. Era por este camino, que Hanabi se colaba en la cama de Naruto prácticamente todas las noches. Era increíble aun para el rubio, entender cómo se había llegado a esa situación alocada desde aquella primera noche de fuego y descontrol.

Ahora, todo parecía una especie de competencia entre su esposa y el mismo, para ver quien gozaba más duro de Hanabi haciéndole absolutamente todo lo que se les ocurriera para ello. Y todo con el objetivo de en un futuro muy cercano, dejarla embarazada para engendrar otro Byakugan especial en la mescla de genes Uzumaki/Hyuuga.

¡Y no una, sino dos veces debía embarazarla!

Una locura total, eso eran los tratos entre clanes. Y Naruto recién en estos últimos meses comenzaba a tener real dimensión de todo ello.

-Hokage-sama….-le dijo Kakashi al cual encontró en el primer piso del hospital donde Boruto se hallaba internado- lo estábamos esperando.

Sai y Shikamaru no parecían muy a placer con la situación. Era una reunión incómoda para todos en general. Algunos tenían otras tareas por realizar, otros desconfiaban de los demás. Y en el medio estaba el Hokage. Que era amigo de cada uno de ellos, sin poder ayudarlos en particular por estar su propio hijo metido en todo el lio.

-En marcha… –ordenó Naruto al grupo- tenemos que anunciarle a Bolt todos los preparativos para los siguientes meses. Debe saberlo de nosotros. No puede escapar a las consecuencias.

En pocos minutos, el grupo político más poderoso del Konoha se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto 34. Allí reposaba un simple Chunnin. Pero también paradójicamente, un capitán ANBU de Raíz y además el ahora reconocido como heredero del séptimo Hokage. Allí reposaba el prometido de la joven Sarada. Pero también el asesino intelectual de Sasuke Uchiha, padre de la chica.

Naruto se cruzó en la entrada al lugar con una Sakura que venía de salida. La pelirosa apenas pudo mirar a su viejo amigo y bajando la vista con algo de pena, salió del lugar sin emitir argumento. Estaba con el cabello recogido, su chaqueta blanca y varias carpetas de análisis. Muy profesional, como siempre que ocupaba su puesto en el hospital. Aun así, Naruto no pudo evitar buscar con impaciencia alguna señal que delatara la cercanía que esa mujer tenía con Boruto. Sexo, amantes, pasión. ¿Habían hecho el amor? ¿Solo follaron? ¿Fue odio, culpa, descarga sexual o una violación? ¿Cuánto de chantaje o consentimiento había ocurrido realmente entre ellos?

Tanto Naruto como Sakura, casi se chocaron en el portal por estar ignorando al otro. La última conversación entre ellos hacia un par de semanas, dejo una discusión dolorosa y una relación prácticamente quebrada entre ellos. Naruto se sentía traicionado, y Sakura no sentía tener una razón por disculparse. Era una posición irreconciliable. O al menos eso parecía por el momento.

-Buenas tardes Boruto….-dijo el Hokage con una dureza que rara vez exhibía en la voz ante nadie- creo que ha pasado una semana desde tu recuperación. Y ya no podemos esperar más.

El joven apenas pudo abrir levemente la boca para responder, cuando por fin consiguió notar que detrás de su padre, llegaban Shikamaru, Sai y Kakashi. Todos juntos. ¿Por qué todos al mismo tiempo? Eso no era algo que se pudiera esperar.

-Hola Bolt…-sonrió Kakashi moviéndose hacia la silla junto a la cama para sentarse cómodamente- es bueno verte recuperado. Espero no incomodar.

-No, claro que no tío Kakashi… –Sonrió Boruto aunque visiblemente sorprendido- solo que me resulta extraño que todos ustedes…

-¿Enemigos viniendo juntos? –apuró Shikamaru con gesto aburrido.

-Más bien discordantes…-le corrigió Sai sin dejar de lado su sonrisa mecánica- aquí nadie quiere matar a nadie. La palabra "enemigo" sugiere otras cosas.

-Basta de estupideces…-amonestó Naruto a los dos sujetos- no sé qué problema tienen ustedes dos, pero eso se tiene que terminar. Ambos constituyen mi mano derecha, y los necesito. Así que dejen las tonterías para otro momento y lugar.

Shikamaru estaba molesto, pero no con Sai precisamente. Trataba de no demostrar que Bolt le provocaba esa incomodidad, y tal vez usaba su cruce con el líder de ANBU para encubrirlo. Aunque bien mirado, discutir con ese sujeto era lo peor que podía hacer. Si acaso Sai algún día descubría lo que Shikamaru e Ino habían hecho, el asunto terminaría con alguien muerto.

-¿Entonces? –Consultó Bolt que realmente no sabía que esperar luego de haber sobrevivido a ese combate contra Sasuke- ¿Qué malas noticias me traen para venir todos juntos? ¿Voy a ser exiliado, arrestado, ejecutado? –Ante el silencio incomodo de todos, Boruto no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña provocación verbal- ¿me darán una medalla tal vez?

-Acabo de regresar a la aldea Boruto…-le dijo su padre sin inmutarse por esa broma oscura- de una reunión con todos los líderes de las demás aldeas. La noticia de tu…. "hazaña" no pudo ocultarse más tiempo.

Boruto miró al Hokage con extrañeza. Había elegido una forma extraña de iniciar una acusación por asesinato. O tal vez…seria el tío Kakashi quien le diría sin más preámbulos lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo sin Sasuke Uchiha. Así que el joven sentado en la cama, giro su visión a su maestro. Quien generalmente no daba tantos giros para decir lo importante.

-Oficialmente…-apuntó Kakashi con su pasividad acostumbrada- Sasuke Uchiha se considera "desaparecido en acción". Todos los documentos referidos a su salida en una misión de urgencia la noche que salió de casa hace un mes, fueron preparados en tiempo y forma. El cadáver fue sellado de manera especial, y enterrado en un lugar secreto para que los restos fueran inaccesibles. Nadie lo encontrará, nadie puede usar Edo tensei para revivirlo.

-Pero hablando extraoficialmente…-añadió Shikamaru de brazos cruzados- la noticia de un enorme enfrentamiento que prácticamente desmanteló el campo de entrenamiento número 7, se ha regado por la aldea en los primeros días. Y como el Hokage no ha presentado daño alguno, todo hace suponer que no participó de dicho combate. Tu estrategia de hacerlo ver como el ganador de esa batalla, ha fracasado.

-La noticia que fue recogida por el resto de las villas en cuestión de semana y media –Complemento Sai sonriendo apenas- fue inevitable. A pesar de nuestros esfuerzos por encubrir el combate, el razonamiento de la población más la información dada en el hospital les otorgó una conclusión definitiva.

Boruto se consideraba bastante astuto. Pero la situación lo tenía completamente en blanco. Parecía una reunión de diplomáticos en el país del hierro. Solo le faltaba ver guardias Samurai para dar cabida a la ilusión. ¿Acaso Raíz había fallado encubriendo el combate? ¿El resto de las aldeas acusaban a su padre de haber asesinado a Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Todo el lio era por eso?

-Me puse de pie frente a mis colegas Kage, -dijo Naruto con cierta molestia- y les he jurado por mi honor que fui yo quien ha luchado y asesinado a Sasuke. Les dije que atacó a mi hijo por el compromiso con su hija. Que perdió el control y tuve que matarlo. Y aun así….

-¿Y aun así…?-interrogó Boruto que no entendía adonde quería llegar su padre.

-Aun así, no me creen... –definió Naruto- todos están tan firmemente convencidos de mi incapacidad de matar a Sasuke Uchiha, que formaron la teoría loca de que mi hijo de 18 años y Chunnin de categoría, es tan fuerte como para acabar con uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia en una batalla mano a mano. Que he tratado de ocultarles el poder de mi heredero, fingiendo ser quien ha liquidado a Sasuke. Solo para encubrir tu poder.

Se hizo el silencio. Boruto abrió grandes sus ojos sin ocultar su sorpresa. Todo el panorama le parecía irracional. Pero luego de algunos segundos, se puso a calcular la situación de manera general. ¿Cómo lo estaban evaluando los Kage de las otras villas? ¿Qué información le había filtrado Raíz al resto de los cuerpos ocultos de cada villa? ¿Acaso Raíz preparaba algún tipo de misión que Boruto no podía entender? Porque viéndolo desde el punto lógico, parecía bastante fuera de lo común que un joven Chunnin de 18 años, se hubiese cargado en una batalla leal a un sujeto que solo podía compararse con el Hokage más poderoso de la historia.

-El Kazekage Gaara….-añadió Naruto tras el silencio pesado- me advirtió que no tenía caso mentir en las reuniones de aldeas. Que nadie estaría dispuesto a creer que fui yo quien asesinó a Sasuke. Básicamente nadie me cree capaz de hacerlo. Gaara me dijo, "Eres quien tiene el nivel de poder adecuado, pero definitivamente nunca Podrias traicionar tu sentimiento de amistad por él"

-Lo cual les ha llevado a una respuesta diferente –Dijo Sai tranquilamente- el hijo del Hokage, se ha estado entrenando en secreto y es mucho más fuerte de lo que su categoría sugiere. Después de todo, Naruto-kun prácticamente fue Gennin hasta llegar a Hokage.

-Y el que hayas estado ocultando un Byakugan especial hasta hace poco, -intervino Shikamaru apenas- solo alentó la teoría de que eres tan fuerte como tu padre o el Uchiha. Lo cual ha terminado beneficiando a todos al parecer. Políticamente hablando, desde luego.

Boruto cabeceó apenas, porque realmente se sentía muy atrás en la conversación. Se sentía un tarado. Tal vez los golpes y las heridas le costaron materia gris. Porque realmente todavía no comenzaba a comprender que hacían todos en su cuarto. ¿Era para arrestarlo? ¿Para dictarle sentencia de exilio? ¿Para felicitarlo? Boruto no podía entender que pasaría con él, justo después de salir del hospital en algunas semanas. ¿En que se suponía que había beneficiado a Konoha según la visión de Shikamaru Nara? Porque en la mirada de Boruto, solo el mismo pudo ver los beneficios de liquidar al Uchiha hasta hace poco. ¿Ahora qué nueva cosa había pasado para que todos pensaran que era lo correcto?

-básicamente Bolt…-le dijo Kakashi a su lado- los acuerdos entre Konoha y las demás aldeas se cerraron en esta última reunión. Antes no sucedía porque todas las aldeas tenían disidentes. No todos querían la paz. Algunas de las razones al parecer, eran dedicadas a Sasuke. Su falta de capacidad por alinearse a Konoha. Un sujeto inestable. El Raikage anterior le tenía mucho odio. Pero actualmente, están considerando que Naruto cuenta con más recursos de peso en un eventual rompimiento de relaciones entre aldeas. Su hijo mayor, puede llegar a ser un arma clave en una lucha virtual futura.

-Ahora el miedo les domina…-apuntó Naruto con decepción- todos están dispuestos a reír ante la posibilidad de que soy quien ha matado a Sasuke. Pero temen que tú tengas tanto poder como él, con tan solo 18 años. Temen no haberte visto venir. Temen que Konoha pueda acabar con ellos si tú elevas aún más tu nivel. Y eso es solo el comienzo.

El resto de la conversación fue solo una gran locura. Boruto había tenido por claro el final de su vida hacia un mes. Y ahora resulta que estaba suspendido oficialmente como Shinobi. No podría salir de los límites de la aldea ni para entrenar. Y lo más sorprendente, tendría que someterse a un intensivo programa de entrenamientos a cargo de su propio padre. ¡Su viejo anhelo de niño por fin se iba a cumplir! Seria Naruto su maestro durante los días regulares de la semana, y Kakashi se haría cargo de entrenarlo durante los fines de semana, más las raras ocasiones donde el Hokage tuviera que partir de Konoha por reuniones con el alto mando de las otras villas. Shikamaru y Sai además, serían los encargados de filtrar absolutamente toda la información referida a Boruto, su entrenamiento y evolución. Nadie debía saber sobre su actual nivel, nadie debía saber sobre el poder que alcanzaría con el tiempo.

-Cuando salgas de aquí, -le dijo Naruto serio como casi nunca Bolt lo hubiese visto- se te entregara la llave de un apartamento. Allí te esperan tus pertenencias porque ya no vas a vivir bajo mi techo. Has elegido un camino, y respetare tu decisión. Eso es todo.

Luego de aquellas últimas palabras, Naruto salió del cuarto acompañado por Shikamaru y Sai. Incluso Kakashi se puso de pie para retirarse, pero retrasado apropósito dejo algunas palabras en su pupilo. Pero el joven se anticipó a ello, con su propia impresión del asunto:

-Parece que he logrado que me odie –Indicó dolido el muchacho- Sabía que le haría mucho daño pero... En fin. Tendré que aprender a soportarlo.

-No tomes a mal su actitud Bolt…-le sonrió apenas el ninja copia- Naruto sería incapaz de odiarte. Eres su hijo y siempre lo serás. Te ama, y siempre hará todo por protegerte. Estas medidas, solo buscan eso. Con el tiempo, tu padre entenderá tanto como yo lo hago, que hiciste lo correcto. En ese momento, el y tu volverán a sonreír juntos.

No hubo más palabras, tampoco reproches por parte del muchacho. Se quedó en silencio y con cierta tristeza. Mientras salían del hospital, Shikamaru señaló que le había parecido muy extraño que el hijo de Naruto aceptara todo sin discutir. Después de todo, había demostrado muchas veces que no era bueno para obedecer órdenes, y muy astuto para pasar por el lado de la ilegalidad. Shikamaru no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta, si acaso Bolt no estaba pensando una estrategia alternativa para desobedecer. Tal vez pensando en desertar.

Naruto no le atendió. Su mirada sobre Bolt era distinta totalmente. No pensaba que su hijo fuera a escapar de Konoha. Porque simplemente, no le convenía. Ahora mismo, Boruto debía estar protegido por los muros de la aldea de posibles ataques extranjeros. Desde que el resto de las aldeas razonaron sobre el supuesto nivel del hijo del Hokage, estarían planeando la manera de poner precio a su cabeza. No podían dejarlo crecer, no podían dejar que Boruto Uzumaki tuviera familia. No era desconocido para los Kage extranjeros, que el joven en cuestión estaba comprometido con Sarada Uchiha. ¿Cómo no esperar que los hijos de ambos, se vuelvan ninjas de niveles inalcanzables? Siendo así, Konoha se fortalecía mientras que las otras aldeas reducían su nivel. Actualmente, Naruto lideraba la alianza por su amistad con otros líderes y su mensaje de paz. Pero sobre todo, lideraba por su propio poder personal que era muchas veces superior a los Kage combinados. Si bien nadie confiaba demasiado en Sasuke antes de su "desaparición", tampoco debían dejar de reconocer que el Uchiha era el único con el poder para enfrentar al séptimo Hokage. Si Boruto se trasformara en sucesor de su padre, pero no fuera un sujeto pacifico como su antecesor, los problemas no harían más que aumentar para cada integrante de "la Alianza".

Era una derrota a futuro, y todos lo sabían. Todos tendrían que ceder más y más terreno diplomático. Por esa razón pondrían precio a la cabeza de Boruto. Si algún mercenario lo asesinaba en cuanto saliera de misión, la balanza del poder volvería a equilibrarse años después. Era lo único a lo que apelar. Porque oficialmente con sus ninjas de las aldeas, no podían hacer nada.

Naruto lo supo. Sabía que Sasuke era un sujeto riesgoso, más no un sucesor a los ojos de los Kage. Pero Bolt era distinto. Sería el próximo líder, o cuando menos el Shinobi más poderoso del mundo en algunos años. Técnicamente, la paz se mantenía por la palabra de los actuales líderes más la igualdad en el poder de todas las villas. Pero eso podía cambiar, y Naruto era consciente de ello.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Boruto se hallaba sentado de lado en una camilla. Había sido trasladado por pedido de las enfermeras al consultorio personal de Sakura Uchiha. Las jóvenes Kunoichi solo le acompañaron, mientras una de ellas le oficiaba como "apoyabrazos" y lo conducían lentamente al consultorio de la Jounnin médico.

En los primeros días, Sakura tuvo guardias permanentes las 24 horas. Su filiación al fallecido Uchiha, hacia prevenir que podía intentar cobrar venganza contra el hijo del Hokage. Sin embargo, luego de ser la médico principal en las operaciones que salvaron la vida del joven, era bastante tonto pensar que Sakura tiraría su carrera a la basura cometiendo asesinato, o siquiera actuando con negligencia.

Nada más alejado de la realidad…

Sakura fue todo lo profesional que pudo. Y le había costado muchísimo parecer indiferente a la salud de Boruto por sobre la de cualquiera de los internados en el hospital. En realidad, quería estar siempre en su cuarto, quería estar con él, quería estar sobre él. Cuidarlo, atenderlo, verlo despertar y sonreír.

Sin embargo, las constantes visitas de Himawari y Sarada, le prohibían a Sakura mostrarse más interesada en Bolt de lo recomendable. Era una mujer madura, que no tenía ninguna otra razón para estar con el paciente, que el hecho claro de velar por su recuperación. Su marido había sido asesinado, y ella tuvo que crear su mejor actuación de "viuda", para encajar con el concepto que todos le señalaban debía tener. Para no levantar ninguna sospecha sobre su "aporte" a esa muerte.

Le costó mucho, y a Sarada tampoco se la podía ver preocupada por la reciente desaparición de su padre. Ambas mujeres se encontraban en el bando opuesto de Sasuke, en el tiempo donde tuvo su muerte y desaparición. El muy cerdo había tenido la muerte que se merecía. Nunca se había preocupado por ellas, nunca se había preocupado por ser padre o esposo. Y la gota que había rebalsado el vaso, fue que su plan para el futuro de su hija estuviera relacionado con usarla como un simple contenedor de semen Uchiha.

En las noches, Sarada y Sakura dormían en el cuarto de la madre. Comían juntas, estudiaban juntas, incluso la niña se había pasado turnos enteros de su madre en el hospital. Habitando casi siempre en la habitación del inconsciente muchacho. Sakura recordaba que su hija estaba comprometida con el Uzumaki. Y que había sufrido mucho cuando se separaron hace meses. Era indudable que su hija Sarada, aun deseaba seguir adelante con el asunto del casamiento. Y sin lugar a dudas impediría que Sakura y Bolt continuaran teniendo cualquier tipo de relación en un futuro. Las cartas estaban echadas en ese asunto.

En esos días ver despertar a Boruto fue para Sakura una mescla de sentimientos y pensamientos muy contradictorios. Se sentía feliz, se sentía muy satisfecha de haber logrado salvarlo de la muerte una vez más. Como médico, el orgullo máximo era ganar esas batallas imposibles contra la muerte. Y ver despertar del estado de inconsciencia a Boruto Uzumaki, era ciertamente una "medalla" que Sakura sentía feliz poderse adjudicar.

Pero ese día cuando lo recibió en su consultorio privado, esperó a que las enfermeras abandonaran la habitación para girarse y mirarlo. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde su despertar, y era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que Sakura ya no tenía ninjas o enfermeras vigilando sus reuniones con el muchacho. Tampoco estarían Himawari o Sarada, ni Naruto, ni Hinata con sus visitas maternales. Solo ellos dos. Por primera vez desde aquella noche caliente en el cuarto de hospital.

-Por favor…-le dijo Sakura colocándose unos guantes blancos descartables- quítate la prenda superior.

Boruto estaba sentado en la camilla, mirándola directamente y habiendo colocado el "perchero" con el suero que lo acompañaba a todos lados, descansando a un lado. Sin emitir ni un gesto, movió sus hombros para ayudar a la mano izquierda y bajarse la bata blanca hasta la cintura. Su cuerpo aun coleccionaba algunas vendas por sendos lugares. Le dolía mucho, tanto como para no intentar ningún tipo de movimiento brusco.

-como Sakura-chan ordene….-susurró apenas el joven sonriendo levemente.

Ella ya se había acercado, y escuchó esas palabras tratando que el corazón no escapara de su pecho. Comenzaba a sentir la dulce sensación, aquella que por meses la había acompañado en sus furtivos encuentros. Ese sentimiento extraño y maravilloso de sentirse mujer, de ser deseada. De pensar una vida más allá de su trabajo como médico, o en la función de madre. Y ese "chan", que intensificaba la sensación. Que les daba otra entidad a la relación mutua, logrando más intimidad.

-tus heridas casi desaparecieron….-le dijo tratando de sonar neutral Sakura- simplemente debo cambiar tus vendajes y luego realizar un examen con chakra para avistar tus canales internos y…

-gracias Sakura-chan…-interrumpió el muchacho mirándola elevar la vista y así encontrar sus ojos- gracias por todo. No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sakura no podía procesar esas palabras como lo que eran. Intentaba encontrarle algún sentido externo. Algo que tratara de decir Bolt, más allá de ese agradecimiento.

-No hice más que mi trabajo. –le respondió Sakura luego de empezar a cambiar las vendas- fuiste tú, quien ha logrado algo que creía imposible.

-Lo hicimos juntos….

-Has peleado solo, -contradijo Sakura seriamente- lo venciste en un combate totalmente solo. Si no estuviera muerto, seguramente se hubiera sentido muy humillado. Que un niño haya derrotado a uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la historia es…

-No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda… –Insistió Boruto de pronto, y elevando su mano izquierda le tomó el rostro a Sakura para obligarla a mirarlo directamente- tus formulas y tu ayuda para preparar la batalla. Fuimos un gran equipo, y esta vez no estuvimos desnudos sobre una cama para complementarnos tan bien.

Sonrieron apenas, si Bolt no usara alguna frase provocativa no sería el mismo. Ella no le respondió rápidamente, solo se aferró a sus hombros con suavidad para indicarle que necesitaba recostarlo en la camilla. Revisaría sus piernas, y toda la estructura general con emisiones de chakra. Aun así, podrían seguir hablando:

-Primero, me diste mucha información sobre sus misiones y batallas en la guerra. –le recordó Boruto ya acostado y dejándose revisar- luego, creaste ese suero con esencia de Tiramina que le suministraste en inyecciones que él creía, eran vitaminas.

-Siempre que volvía de sus largos viajes, -recordó Sakura en voz alta- yo solía darle inyecciones de vitaminas. Me sorprendió que me pidieras cambiarlas, sabía que ningún tipo de veneno le afectaría a Sasuke. Pero fue genial pensar en…

-la Tiramina no es un veneno –dijo Bolt como acompañando la remembranza- es un compuesto que se encuentra en ciertas comidas. La tiene ciertos alimentos fermentados, también los arenques entre otros alimentos. Comer durante muchos años esos productos en exceso, producen en las personas una…

-migraña crónica…-complementó Sakura mientras seguía su examen- cuando me pediste sintetizar una formula concentrada, no entendía porque razón querías darle dolores de cabeza a un rival. Hasta que razoné sobre los efectos secundarios de una migraña.

-dolores de cabeza, sensibilidad extrema en los sentidos, inflamación cerebral en los peores casos. Supuse que usar el sharingan sería una maldita tortura para él. Y finalmente, le ha privado de sus mejores técnicas de Doujutsu, anulando el Magenkyo. Obviamente la migraña no le duraría mucho tiempo, ya que el compuesto de Tiramina se disiparía en el organismo. Pero el no sobreviviría para disfrutarlo.

-y luego el té de la noche…-dijo Sakura mientras iba subiendo por el cuerpo de Bolt escaneándolo con chakra verde- al cual había agregado mi inhibidor de chakra sin olor o sabor.

-lo cual redujo su poder total a la mitad, -indicó Boruto cerrando sus ojos y tratando de relajarse- dejándome mano a mano en cantidad de chakra.

-aun así, no pude ayudar mucho…-señaló la pelirosa- en batalla estuviste solo.

-Eso parece, pero el bolso con las diferentes creaciones de tu laboratorio, me dieron armas para lastimarlo y debilitarlo al máximo. Utilice el gel anticoagulante sobre mis kunais, combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo le produje heridas que no cicatrizaban. Eso le hizo sangrar demasiado, aun en cortes mínimos. Tuvo que sacrificar más chakra para "cambiar de piel" con el jutsu de Orochimaru.

-pero él te hizo más daño con su katana….

-Lo cual pude compensar con tus tabletas de plasma –Recordó el rubio tranquilamente- combinaba esas tabletas para recuperar mi sangre perdida, con tu nueva fórmula de píldoras de soldados. Así logré herirlo mientras me mantenía de pie y activo. En resumen, tus creaciones me permitieron debilitarlo y herirlo al punto de la derrota. Me brindaste tus "armas", y yo me encargue de usar la sorpresa con ellas.

Visto así, hasta parecía digno de mérito. Sakura siempre se había sentido inferior al resto de sus ex –compañeros del equipo 7. Pero ahora mismo, podía notar que su "talento" estaba en crear armas letales con sus conocimientos de química. Tanto así, que había fastidiado con ellas a uno de los sujetos más poderosos del mundo. Aunque ella no tuviera ninguna "barrera de sangre" como siempre Sasuke se había encargado de señalar cuando quería denigrarla en el pasado. Aun así, Sakura lo había jodido bien duro.

-¿En conclusión? –consultó la mujer mientras había llegado al pecho y los brazos de Boruto con su examen de chakra.

-En conclusión…-apuntó el rubio serio- sabía que no podía derrotarlo. Así que realice un plan para destruirlo parte por parte. El inhibidor se hizo cargo de su exceso de chakra, mientras que la Tiramina le quitó el Magenkyo. Lo conduje a un terreno húmedo y lluvioso con un rio cercano. El usaba fuego. Así que con un ambiente demasiado húmedo debilitaba sus técnicas, mientras fortalecía las de agua que poseo. Y sus jutsu Raiton le harían daño tanto a él, como a mí. No son convenientes las técnicas basadas en electricidad cuando todos están en contacto con el agua. Si acaso las usaba, ambos seriamos dañados por igual.

-Te sacrificaste, -le dijo Sakura con algo de molestia en la voz- debilitándolo lo suficiente para que tu padre…..él….

-Perdí apropósito, -le señalo serio el rubio y ya se miraban directo a los ojos- perdí la batalla, pero preparé el terreno para ganar la guerra.

-sacrificando tu vida.

-soy un ninja Sakura-chan…-Boruto seguía recostado con el semblante calmado de una conversación casi diplomática- era una misión, y si tenía que morir para cumplirla yo…

-¡No! –Se le escapó a ella apartando la mirada nerviosa- no debías hacer esto por mí. Yo no quería que…desaparecieras… ¡¿Por qué llegaste tan lejos?!

-¿Qué no es evidente? –señalo con un dejo de sonrisa triste el joven, cuyos sentimientos por la pelirosa eran cada vez más claros- estoy atrapado Sakura-chan…-indico con gesto triste el rubio, y alzando un brazo llegó hasta posar una mano en rostro de la fémina- quiero estar con una mujer, que no puede corresponderme. Quiero seguir siendo invisible, pero ahora todos me ven a plena luz. Quiero proteger a mi familia, y hasta parezco una especie de enemigo para ellos. Tal vez…-susurró apartando su mano suavemente- tal vez debiste dejarme morir. Hubiera sido lo mejor para todos.

Ambos sabían los problemas que venían en camino. Era una locura pensar en seguir siendo amantes, pero inevitable era desearlo intensamente. Sarada aun guardaba poderosos sentimientos por Boruto. Y seguramente no estaría dispuesta a olvidar el compromiso matrimonial ahora que Sasuke ya no estaba en medio. Pero también era una Uchiha, y sus ojos serian una fuente de inagotable odio si acaso llegaba a descubrir lo que su madre y su novio habían hecho. ¿Cómo no generar un nuevo circulo de odio? ¿Cómo fingir que nada había pasado cuando hasta Naruto ahora sabía lo ocurrido?

Boruto tenía su relación casi cortada con su padre. Si bien se había impuesto como sensei, era evidente que expulsarlo de la casa Uzumaki daba toda muestra de la separación afectiva. Lo entrenaba para prepararlo. Lo entrenaba para elevar su nivel y mantener la fachada que las aldeas extranjeras eligieron creer. Lo entrenaba porque era su deber como Hokage. Boruto nunca había visto interés en su padre de entrenarlo en el pasado. ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Simplemente porque era parte de su trabajo como Hokage.

En cuanto a Sakura, no podía evitar sentirse dividida por la situación.

Ella había tenido profundas conversaciones con su mejor amiga Ino en esas pasadas semanas. En las cuales debió confesar lo que parecía imposible. Tuvo que decirle, la profundidad del problema que envolvía a su hija, el novio y ella misma. Como un nuevo triángulo amoroso donde todos perseguían a quien no les convenía alcanzar. Pero aun así lo deseaban a cada paso. Y para colmo estaba también Naruto, con quien Sakura tuvo una desagradable discusión semanas atrás:

" _Sakura había sido llamada a la oficina del Hokage. Lo cual le había sorprendido en un primer momento porque sus informes sobre el estado de salud de Boruto eran detallados y actualizados al día. Mientras caminaba desde el hospital a la torre Hokage, Sakura se preguntó una y otra vez por el motivo del llamado. La última vez que estuvo allí, fue cuando Bolt había sido herido por Hanabi Hyuuga. Antes y después, se había mantenido lo más alejada posible de Naruto. No quería causar más problemas a esa familia. No quería reiniciar ese círculo vicioso que entre otras cosas, provoco el primer ataque de Boruto hacia ella._

 _-con permiso Hokage-sama….-dijo la mujer ingresando a la oficina._

 _Allí se encontraba Ino, Shikamaru y Konohamaru. También un equipo de 4 ANBU que parecían a punto de partir en misión. Todos la miraron profundamente, causando en Sakura cierta incomodidad. Pero solo fue un momento, solo por segundos y nada referido especialmente. Sakura se había sentido algo nerviosa en vano, ellos no estaban en la oficina por la causa de su presencia._

 _-Déjenme solo, -dijo Naruto con dureza en la voz- tengo asuntos que tratar con Uchiha-san._

 _Todos obedecieron. Era evidente que habían tratado otros asuntos y resueltos cada quien lo suyo, ahora venía una reunión entre los antiguos compañeros del equipo 7. Pero el extraño uso del apellido marital, generaba una evidente frialdad y separación. Sakura empezó a presentir la razón de su llegada a esa oficina. Y sería una charla difícil de realizar civilizadamente._

 _-todos estos años…-inicio el rubio Hokage poniendo de pie y caminando por el costado de su escritorio con los brazos detrás- todos estos años creí que éramos amigos. Que confiabas en mí, como yo confiaba en ti._

 _Sakura decidió guardar silencio. No estaba segura de lo que Naruto sabía, o si realmente había averiguado todo. Tal vez era el momento de orar a Kami-sama de los secretos. No era que realmente tuviera muchas excusas por elevar ante lo sucedido. Fuera lo de Sasuke, o peor aún lo de Bolt._

 _-no puedo entender como fuiste capaz de….-el hombre parecía ahogarse con sus propias palabras. Era indudable que guardaba una gran frustración- de hacer esas cosas con Boruto._

 _El mal presentimiento se había confirmado. De ahora en más, todo seria a corazón abierto. Sakura solo podía esperar, que sucediera lo que sucediera de esta charla, el secreto nunca llegara a oídos de su hija Sarada. Era todo lo que podía desear de esa desastrosa situación._

 _-no creo que sea el momento para hablar sobre eso –dijo Sakura tratando de mantener la calma- solo tengo para decir, que nunca quise hacer daño a nadie. Las cosas simplemente sucedieron._

 _-¿Sucedieron? –Repregunto Naruto irritado- ¡¿Las cosas simplemente sucedieron?! –su voz se elevaba con un tono angustioso. ¡TENGO A MI HIJO PELEANDO POR SU VIDA EN EL HOSPITAL! ¡TU ESPOSO QUE ERA MI MEJOR AMIGO ESTA MUERTO! ¡TE REVOLCASTE CON EL PROMETIDO DE TU HIJA A ESPALDAS DE TODOS! ¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR, "LAS COSAS SIMPLEMENTE SUCEDIERON"?!_

 _Naruto estaba alterado. Era indudable que ya no podía contener toda la carga de frustración que estaba llevando. Pero Sakura, si bien se sentía angustiada y dolida por tener que enfrentar la situación, no podía concebir admitir inocencia del asunto. La pelirosa razonaba con mucho acierto, que confesar todo sobre aquella primera noche donde fue atacada y forzada por Boruto, no le serviría para justificar lo que vino después. Pero en cambio, podía terminar de romper el vínculo padre-hijo que tan golpeado por la situación general estaba. ¿De qué servía salvarse y hundir a Boruto? Sakura sintió que no podía hacerle eso. No después de que el muchacho salvara a Sarada y a ella misma, del triste destino Uchiha que preparaba su difunto marido._

 _-cuando descubrí lo que mi maldito esposo pensaba hacer con Sarada –fingió admitir con frialdad Sakura- supe que nadie podría ayudarme._

 _-debiste venir a mi….-dijo Naruto casi como un disparo verbal- yo podría haberte ayudado._

 _-¿decírtelo a ti? –Sonrió con sorna la mujer- ¿y que se supone que tú harías para ayudarme? ¿Acaso protegerías a mi hija? ¡¿ACASO HUBIERAS ASESINADO A SASUKE PARA SALVARME?! ¡NO PUDISTE EN EL PASADO! ¡NUNCA ESTUVISTE DISPUESTO A MATARLO, NI AUN CUANDO SASUKE HABIA JURADO DESTRUIR KONOHA! ¿Tienes siquiera una idea, de lo que Sasuke me hubiera hecho si descubría que te lo había contado todo?_

 _Ambos se miraban fieramente. Con firmeza y profundidad. Y aunque tenían mucho para decirse de lo pasado, poco tenía real importancia ya trascurridos los acontecimientos fatales. Sin embargo, pese al enojo y la decepción. Naruto quería conocer la historia que había llevado a su antiguo amor de la adolescencia, a caer en brazos de un joven de 18 años. Eso por sobre todo, lo hacía muy curioso. Sakura no solo había representado su juvenil interés romántico, sino también una incógnita, que Naruto Uzumaki nunca supo resolver. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido su hijo? Sakura razonaba que solo eso evitaba que Naruto no volviera a hablarle más en la vida. Y ni siquiera una respuesta como esa podría brindar con sinceridad._

 _-no tengo más motivos para justificarme o defenderme. –añadió la mujer seria, y girando para tomar la salida- fue mi propio deseo y egoísmo lo que me hizo acostarme con tu hijo. Míralo así, o como quieras. Pero como esa relación ha terminado, te pido solamente que no intervengas. Sarada seria lastimada injustificadamente. Y ella me preocupa por sobre todos. Buen día, Hokage-sama._

 _Y se marchó, sin esperar o recibir respuesta. Internamente sabía que Naruto podía delatarla ante Sarada al instante. Tenía mil recursos para hacerlo. También entendía que no había forma de evitarlo. No por siempre al menos. Sakura solo apostaba que esta conversación, hiciera creer a Naruto que su hijo se había visto confundido y manipulado por ella. Y así, permitiera a los jóvenes proseguir su camino y finalmente casarse sin decir lo que sabía. Sakura había dicho y se juraba cumplir, que no volvería a follar con Boruto. No era que no lo deseara, era que jamás permitiría perder el único vínculo que aun poseía de su alicaída familia. No sacrificaría a Sarada, por un objetivo personal. En eso, claramente se diferenciaba del cerdo de su difunto esposo."_

Recordó con cierta angustia esa discusión. Mientras terminaba de realizar el examen con chakra a Boruto. Y aunque la atracción física que sentía por el joven era palpable, aunque su cuerpo luego le reclamara una descarga sexual en cuanto lograba encontrar la soledad de un baño, Sakura tenía que evitar darle alguna señal al rubio de su necesidad. Que Boruto la olvidara, que se concentrara en recuperarse y luego en Sarada. Que jamás vuelva a pensar que podrían estar juntos. Era lo mejor para el futuro de ambos.

-en 5 días, -le dijo apenas la doctora- estarás físicamente recuperado. Tus canales de chakra sin embargo, están demasiado dañados por esa horrible técnica que usaste hace tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más?

-al menos una semana extra –Le aclaró la mujer- puedes tener rutinas físicas livianas, pero de ninguna formas uses chakra por….mmnmmmnnnn

Estaba concentrada en su parlamento, tanto que no pudo reaccionar efectivamente a un Boruto que se sentó en la camilla y tomándola por detrás del cuello le cubrió los labios con un fogoso beso. Ella no supo cómo apartarse, la había tomado por sorpresa. Intentó apartarlo con cuidado, y le tomó unos 10 segundos extra vencer la sensación placentera del contacto. Su boca nunca se había sentido más dulce, más sabrosa. La sensación fue embriagante, pero tenía que terminar.

-Nunca más Bolt- le dijo apartándose bruscamente del lugar- no podemos hacerlo nunca más.

-Te deseo Sakura-chan….-le respondió el joven tratando de pararse de la camilla- ¿Por qué no podemos continuar…?

-Nunca más….-le dijo la pelirosa tocándose la boca- por favor Bolt….nunca más.

Sakura abandonó el consultorio como si escapara de su muerte. Y en el interior del lugar, el joven Uzumaki saboreaba el beso del adiós como una tortura. Porque la vida le había mostrado el camino al cielo y ahora mismo, parecía estar en caída libre. Directamente a ese "nunca más", directo a su propio y personal infierno.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	18. CAPITULO 18

**CAPITULO 18: SOBRE EL SILENCIO**

Caminaba lento. Lo hacía arrastrando los pies, y tratando de no caerse en cualquier esquina de la aldea. La gente le miraba raro, y para Boruto no era sorpresa considerando que parecía un anciano en su andar. Le dolía todo su cuerpo, cada hueso, cada musculo. Articulaciones, nervios, células. Por dentro y por fuera, solo era una gran masa de dolor.

Cuando por fin llegó a su departamento, sintió todo el peso del mundo sobre su espalda adolorida. Tenía dos funciones típicamente sencillas. La primera consistía en mantenerse de pie frente al portal, y no ceder a la tentación de dejarse caer allí mismo para intentar dormir cual vagabundo. Y la otra tarea tenía algo de precisión requerida. Era tratar de colocar la llave y abrir esa maldita cerradura para entrar a su "hogar".

Dos meses. Llevaba poco más de 60 o 65 días de esa tortura interminable. Una rutina semana tras semana que se parecía mucho a la antesala del infierno mismo. Era entrenamiento, pero tenía todo el aspecto de famoso "castigo divino". Solo reservado a ese tipo de personas que desean algo tan intensamente que cuando se alcanza, pierde todo el brillo de lo esperado al comienzo.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas…-se dijo Bolt logrando con dificultad que la mano dejara de temblarle y así acertar a la cerradura- puede que el diablo venga a cumplirlo.

Más de dos meses entrenando con su padre. Más de dos meses cargando la pesada cruz de sus decisiones pasadas. Siendo entrenado de la manera más brutal que pudiese concebir. Apartado del afecto de su madre y hermana, mirado de reojo por prácticamente todo el pueblo. Era todo muy difícil, demasiado complicado.

En la oscuridad de pequeño comedor, se sintió morir de angustia con solo pensar que aun debía cocinar lo que fuera que pudiera. En realidad, necesitaba hacer tres cosas. Bañarse, comer y dormir. Era a las únicas cosas que podía apelar, para tratar de recuperarse en lo posible y así levantarse a un nuevo día.

Entonces, hizo lo acostumbrado. Colocó ramen instantáneo a calentar, y mientras esos interminables tres minutos trascurrían, se metió con ropa y todo a la ducha para ahorrar tiempo. El primer golpe del agua producía gritos, mientras que el resto de esos tres minutos hasta regresar por el ramen, consistían generalmente en quejas y maldiciones ante los intentos de quitarse la ropa. Sus músculos y articulaciones le hacían pagar cada intento de movimiento. Aun así, su orgullo aun lo mantenía intacto.

Su padre lo apaleaba a diario. Eran entrenamientos intensos en lo físico, que cada tantos días finalizaban en un combate al máximo nivel. Y nunca Boruto se había sentido más novato en el arte ninja. Y como añadidura de los 5 días hábiles de carnicería continuada, Bolt tenía que pasar casi todo el sábado estudiando con Kakashi; puliendo todo lo referido a diplomacia y leyes extranjeras.

Se dormía mientras el anterior Hokage hablaba y hablaba, recibiendo como pago un golpe en la cabeza en correctivo. Kakashi era tan serio como en sus primeros meses de sensei, no había bromas ni tampoco distracciones. El peliplata parecía muy preocupado en completar la formación teoría de un político, más allá de la parte ninja implícita.

" _-deberíamos concentrarnos en técnicas y formas de combate tío Kakashi…-le dijo Bolt una tarde mientras se tomaba la cabeza luego de recibir su golpe número 5- esto me da sueño._

 _-deberás estar muy despierto de ahora más Bolt –argumentó Kakashi serio- a cada paso dentro y fuera de esta aldea, tendrás que cuidar de no caer en un pozo._

 _-soy solo un ninja Kakashi-sensei…_

 _-No…-le corrigió el maestro- ahora no solo eres un ninja, sino un heredero. Eres el hijo del más poderoso líder de las aldeas. Lo que tú realices desde ahora, repercute directamente sobre el Hokage. Por esa razón, deberás manejar la política y diplomacia, con la misma habilidad que lanzas kunai"_

Entonces para resumir, de lunes a viernes era entrenado y forzado hasta los límites en su físico. Mientras que el sábado se la pasaba torturado por el interminable aprendizaje de los tratados, obligaciones y situaciones diplomáticas que Konoha sostenía con el resto del mundo conocido. Quedando solo el domingo, para tratar de lamer sus heridas y recuperarse ante la inminente llegada del lunes venidero; todo para reiniciar el desgaste nuevamente.

Boruto comió el ramen en la oscuridad de la cocina-comedor, medio desnudo y tratando de sostener los palillos entre sus dedos temblorosos con extrema dificultad. No solo sentía su cuerpo atrofiado por el extenso entrenamiento de resistencia, sino que su chakra nunca terminaba de recuperarse totalmente antes de que llegara la madrugada siguiente, y de nuevo se viera obligado a gastarlo a raudales.

Y todo se trataba sobre resistir. Debía resistir a como diera lugar. Su padre no le hablaba más que para indicarle cada ejercicio, y jamás había vuelto a sonreír desde el asunto Uchiha. Así mismo, Bolt en más de dos meses apenas una vez se había podido ver a su hermana durante una tarde. La joven, le informó con cierta incomodidad que tenía prohibido visitar o ver a su hermano por órdenes expresas de su padre.

-Quisiera ayudarte Onii-chan…-le dijo Himawari mientras tomaban un helado ese domingo en particular- quisiera visitarte y estar contigo.

Boruto sintió mucha frustración al enterarse de eso. Que su padre estuviera enojado y no le perdonara el asunto de Sasuke o lo de Sakura era una cuestión. Pero que además les prohibiera a su madre y hermana relacionarse con él, ya parecía odio puro. Bien debía saber Naruto, que sus hijos siempre fueron muy unidos entre sí. Era casi una crueldad hacerle eso. Y Naruto nunca había sido cruel con nadie en toda su vida. ¿Qué razón podía tener el Hokage para aislarlo así? Fue por eso, que Boruto decidió como cuestión de orgullo seguir el reglamento a rajatabla. Si su padre quería aislarlo de sus afectos, si quería castigarlo o simplemente comprobar que el joven Uzumaki no estaba a la altura del desafío, Boruto no le daría la satisfacción de rendirse tan fácilmente.

-No te preocupes Hima-Nee….- le susurró al oído el rubio mientras abrazaba a su hermana para despedirse- será mejor que obedezcas a Oto-sama. No quiero que seas afectada por lo que vendrá.

Boruto se apartó de su hermana desde aquel día. No volvió a verla ni aceptó pasear con ella. Decidió resistir en soledad la situación, ya que prefería sentirse miserable personalmente, y no que eventuales enemigos descubrieran que dañando a su hermana pequeña, sería la forma de hacerle mayor daño a el.

A partir del tercer mes, el entrenamiento se intensificó…

Como Boruto resistía todo tipo de ejercicio que su padre le imponía, las cargas de trabajo se fueron elevando de manera alarmante. Cada vez empezaban más temprano a entrenar, y los horarios de finalización se extendían poco a poco. Eran padre e hijo, también maestro y alumno, pero casi no había palabras entre ellos. Esta situación le molestaba a Bolt al principio, para luego entristecerlo. Fue durante estos meses de entrenamiento, que el joven Uzumaki pudo realmente comprobar cuan fuerte era su padre en realidad. Lo había admirado cuando más niño, pero era solo como un ideal para alcanzar. Pero luego de esa convivencia de entrenamiento forzada, ahora sentía un orgullo mayor de decir que ese hombre era su padre.

Poco a poco, el silencio entre ellos que tanto había dolido a Bolt al comienzo, se trasformó en un buen tipo de lenguaje para el entendimiento. Mientras practicaban, Boruto realizaba los ejercicios con mucha intensidad y entusiasmo redoblado. Sin exigir explicaciones como al inicio, sin quejarse o negarse por parecer imposible. Eso lograba agradar a Naruto, aunque gestualmente no lo demostrara. Finalmente, una tarde cualquiera Boruto comenzó a notar que algo estaba cambiando.

-El no….-se dijo en un susurro mientras realizaba sentadillas a un costado del campo de batalla- el ya no envía clones para entrenarme.

No lo había notado al inicio, tal vez por cansancio o simple acostumbramiento. Pero su padre había dejado de enviar clones para supervisarlo al entrenar. Hacía casi 15 días que se presentaba en persona. Dejaba el trabajo de oficina descargado en copias propias y en sus secretarias, para darle la mayor parte de su tiempo a las prácticas de su hijo. ¿Acaso comenzaba a perdonarlo poco a poco?

-Sensei…-le dijo Boruto que así lo trataba desde que comenzaron a entrenar juntos- ¿Qué más debo hacer hoy?

Eran casi las 20 horas, la noche estaba ganando terreno en el bosque. Siempre entrenaban bastante alejados de Konoha. Y generalmente hacia una hora que se tendría que haber acabado la práctica del día. Pero no sucedía, y tal vez fuese porque era viernes. Pasarían dos días hasta que volvieran a verse. Aun así, Naruto nunca había demostrado gusto por la cercanía. Todo siempre había parecido un trámite para el Hokage. Una obligación, más que un placer.

-La práctica ha terminado por esta semana…-señaló Naruto impasible y de brazos cruzados- acabo de enviar un clon para buscar algunas ordenes de Ramen. ¿Quieres cenar aquí antes de regresar a la aldea?

La noche era hermosa de pronto, había luciérnagas que comenzaban a notarse entre los árboles que rodeaban la zona. La luna ganaba terreno en el firmamento, y Boruto no podía notar nada a su alrededor. Estaba demasiado sorprendido, emocionado, estupefacto, con esa propuesta de su padre. Después de tanto tiempo sin dirigirle la palabra. ¿Acaso el Hokage estaba invitando a su hijo la cena?

El joven asintió, dejándose caer al suelo porque las piernas le reclamaban un descanso. Frente a él, su padre también tomó asiento cruzando las piernas. No había nada para ver en particular, sería difícil estar a gusto cenando sin dirigirse la palabra. Pero Boruto no quería arruinar la situación comentando algo estúpido. Por eso fue toda una sorpresa tal invitación.

Fueron los 15 minutos más largos de su vida. El bosque calmo, el sonido de los grillos, y ellos dos sentados lado a lado sin mirarse ni hablar. Solo hasta que retornó el clon con las ordenes de Ramen, que volvieron a moverse nuevamente. La copia desapareció, y ambos se dedicaron a cenar como el asunto más interesante del mundo. El silencio estaba instalado como siempre, pero ya no era tan incómodo.

-Has mejorado…-dijo finalmente Naruto.

Bolt sintió que la comida se volvía aún más sabrosa. Esas palabras eran esperanzadoras. Desde su punto de vista, lo único bueno que podía decir de su entrenamiento, era que había aprendido a tolerar el dolor constante más efectivamente.

-el lunes que viene, -le dijo el padre calmadamente- tengo que viajar al país del hierro.

Eso significaba que no habría entrenamiento brutal como bienvenida a la semana siguiente. Hace meses Bolt lo hubiera sentido como una gran noticia, pero ahora por alguna razón le sabía mal. ¿Acaso era masoquista? Probablemente se la podría pasar durmiendo en su apartamento, o tal vez pasear un poco. ¿Por qué ahora sentía que extrañaría el entrenamiento? Debía estar volviendo adicto al dolor. No había otra explicación.

-Sai te ha designado como parte de mi guardia personal –añadió Naruto luego de comer durante un rato- debes estar listo para viajar el lunes bien temprano.

Boruto siguió sin hablar. La emoción era demasiado grande a esas alturas. Su padre no lo dejaba atrás. Lo iba a llevar como su guardia privada. Esa era una muestra cabal de confianza en sus habilidades. Nadie llegaba a ser guardia de un Hokage sin estar en el máximo de sus habilidades. Incluso los ANBU más poderosos, rara vez podían calificar para tal honor. Solo Sai, como líder de los escuadrones especiales o el Hokage mismo, tenían la potestad de elegirlos.

-Hai Oto-sama….-respondió apenas el joven asintiendo con tranquilidad.

Y por un instante, Boruto vio sonreír a su padre. Solo fue un momento, una milésima de segundo. Tanto que pareció una ilusión óptica. Pero fuera verdad o no, el muchacho sintió que estaba en el camino correcto para recuperar el cariño del hombre que más admiraba en la tierra.

Finalmente, los meses de silencio y dolor, estaban llegando a su ocaso final.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Boruto se encontraba sentado alrededor de la mesa en la casa Uzumaki. Había sido invitado por su propio padre a cenar, luego de varios meses donde el silencio fue la única certeza. Se creía que era una cena de reconciliación. Donde Boruto por fin podría estar con su hermana y también visitar a su madre a quien extrañaba mucho luego de irse a vivir solo.

Parecía que las misiones actuando como escolta del Hokage, habían terminado de limar ciertas asperezas que padre e hijo conservaban de los eventos trascurrido al comienzo del año. Se podría decir que luego de más de seis meses, finalmente los Uzumaki volvían a ser una familia. O eso pensaba Boruto, hasta que se sentó en una mesa donde no solo su familia estaba compartiendo, sino también Sakura y Sarada Uchiha.

-siéntate Onii-chan…-le dijo su hermana contenta de tener cerca a su hermano nuevamente- esta es tu casa también.

Bolt sonrió apenas, como gesto amable para Himawari y por la paradójica de esta situación general. Cada día que trascurría, se volvía más fuerte que antes de la pelea con Sasuke Uchiha. Pero irónicamente también, parecía poco a poco a convertirse en un ser más y más impotente ante las acciones de los demás. Perdía el control de su vida, ese que tanto le había costado ganar cuando se unió a la Raíz.

-esta reunión se ha retrasado demasiado…-inició la conversación Naruto, desde la cabeza de la mesa- el acuerdo matrimonial tenía una extensión de 12 meses, aunque ambas partes pensábamos ejecutarlo mucho antes. Aun así, el consejero Nara se encuentra presente para certificar los pasos que seguiremos. Debemos definir esta situación.

Shikamaru Nara. Estaba otra vez en el camino de Bolt. El joven no hacia ningún movimiento en particular, ni en esa cena, ni durante todos los meses pasados en la calle. Era más que evidente que el líder de los Nara seguía pendiente del asunto de Raíz. Pero Bolt estaba suspendido de sus funciones como miembro del grupo, así que no hacia otra cosa que entrenar. Sobrevivir al entrenamiento para ser precisos.

-¿están las partes de acuerdo con la cancelación del contrato? –consultó Shikamaru que había sido invitado por Naruto precisamente para ello.

-la familia Uzumaki desea cancelar el contrato –apuntó Naruto serio, quien ya había hablado con Bolt del asunto hace días- estamos dispuesto a ceder nuestro derecho a una devolución de la dote.

Todos miraron a Sakura. Se hizo el silencio incomodo que lo que se suponía que ella tenía que decir no surgía de sus labios. Se veía incomoda, su rostro estaba surcado por la duda y la preocupación. Naruto se sintió sorprendido por la situación. Si lo que sabía de Sakura y Bolt había sido cierto, la pelirosa sería la más interesada en evitar que su hija se casara con el joven Uzumaki. Después de todo, las posibilidades de que se descubriera la situación del pasado tarde o temprano, eran superiores si la relación entre esas familias continuaba a las nupcias.

-Uchiha Sakura…-intervino la quietud Shikamaru cortando el silencio como con un filo- ¿Cuál es la respuesta de su parte?

Sarada tenía el rostro pétreo, pero se notaba que estaba nerviosa. La tensión de su cuerpo era extraordinaria. ¿Acaso no era obvio que todo había terminado? La niña parecía frustrada porque su madre no estaba respondiendo como era evidente. O al menos eso creían quienes las miraban alrededor de la mesa.

-el….el clan Uchiha….-dudó al iniciar Sakura- exige….que el contrato matrimonial sea efectivo. La fecha puede ser parte de un acuerdo verbal. Pero lo firmado, debe ser respetado.

Increíble….

Completamente increíble…

Una locura total…

Boruto e Himawari tenían los ojos tan grandes que parecían intentar escapar de las orbitas. No podían creer lo que Sakura-sama acababa de comentar. Acaso… ¿las mujeres Uchiha habían perdido la cordura? Shikamaru suspiró aburrido. No parecía ni siquiera atender la situación, cuando en realidad era lo que deseaba. Era la razón por la que había venido en primer lugar. Naruto había recibido la misma respuesta de Sakura ante la reunión previa que tuvieron. Pero aun así, no creyó que esto fuera la realidad. ¿Cómo obligar a Bolt al casamiento? No parecía algo que el muchacho fuera aceptar tranquilamente. ¿Por qué Sakura permitía que esta situación siguiera adelante? Acaso…. ¿quería que su hija se casara para poder tener cerca a Boruto? ¿Planeaba continuar sus amoríos aun con su hija siendo esposa del amante? No, no era lógico. No podía ser cierto. Sakura no se arriesgaría a una locura semejante. ¿O si lo haría?

Mientras tanto, Boruto recuperándose del impacto de la situación. Supuso que Sakura había dicho lo dicho, contra su voluntad. Era indudable que Sarada había sido inflexible en su determinación de no cortar la relación. Era claro que la madre no era quien quería continuar con todo esto. Y por esa razón, Boruto debía cortar el problema de raíz. No podía casarse con Sarada Uchiha. No después de todo lo ocurrido.

-quiero hablar con Sarada….-dijo el joven Uzumaki tranquilo- a solas.

-eso no será posible, -dijo Shikamaru como mediador- la reunión es para definir los aspectos de…

-No estoy pidiendo su permiso…-señaló con dureza Boruto, mirando a Shikamaru como si fuera un perro- no es más que una mosca en la sopa de esta reunión. Así que mejor sería que guardara silencio, cuando menos hasta que le pregunten su opinión.

-¡Boruto! –Le amonestó el padre duramente- no vuelvas a hablar de manera tan irrespetuosa con Shikamaru. Si no tienes nada bueno que aportar a esto, cierra la boca.

-guardare silencio Hokage-sama –admitió tranquilamente el hijo- cuando no tenga nada más que decir. Pero Sarada debe saber todo lo que ha pasado, antes de seguir adelante con esta situación.

-¡Eso no! –gritó la pelirosa espantada, y luego bajo la cabeza dándose cuenta de su error.

Boruto se había puesto de pie, para invitar a Sarada al traspatio y así charlar. Pero el grito de Sakura había dejado a todos congelados. Incluso la niña Uchiha no entendía que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué su madre y el padre de Bolt estaban tan nerviosos? ¿Qué era eso que Bolt debía decirle para cambiar su opinión al respecto del casamiento? Durante meses, había intentado que su madre concertara esa reunión para definir el casamiento. Casi no había podido ver a Bolt durante meses por culpa de los brutales entrenamientos que tenía con el padre. Y para colmo el fin de semana se la pasaba internado con Hatake Kakashi estudiando. Apenas tenía el domingo de cierta libertad, pero aun así siempre tocaba a la puerta del departamento para encontrarlo durmiendo o agotado como para salir. El asunto de Sasuke no era una sorpresa para Sarada. Por intermedio de su madre, más la situación de salud que Boruto había trascurrido, hacían evidente lo sucedido. Sarada había amado mucho a su padre, pero ya no más. Nunca más desde que descubrió el negro futuro que se preparaba para ella.

-Sarada….-le dijo Bolt alejándose de la mesa e invitándola con la mano al fondo de la casa- ven por favor….

La muchacha dudó algunos segundos, ya más tarde preguntaría a su madre sobre ese grito sin sentido. Siempre había tenido la intuición que algunas cosas la pasaban de lado. Alguien, o algunos de los presentes, tenían oscuros secretos guardados. Fuera lo que fuera, Sarada se prometía que nada le impediría convencer a Bolt de contraer matrimonio. Lo amaba, lo seguía amando como siempre. Sentía un vacío enorme que solo la sonrisa confiada del rubio podía llenar. Fuera cual fuera el problema entre su madre, el Hokage o Boruto, Sarada se prometía que estaría de parte de su futuro esposo. Aunque tuviera que luchar contra todos para conseguirlo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo Bolt-kun?

Hablaron durante algunos minutos, pero las charlas no tenían que ver con la cuestión que los llevó al traspatio en primer lugar. Ambos estaban tensionados, y Boruto estaba seguro que tanto Sakura como Naruto en el comedor, estarían retorciéndose de los nervios por descubrir lo que sucedía afuera. Sin embargo, Boruto eligió que la primera charla tranquila que tenía con su mejor amiga en varios meses, fuera más relajada y tratara de apartarlos por un instante de la realidad compleja. Pero mientras Bolt hablaba sobre entrenamientos y dolores actuales, Sarada solo tenía un objetivo claro esa noche. Y lo perseguía con la paciencia de una cazadora consumada.

-¿Por qué quieres renunciar a nuestro compromiso?

Dos preguntas continuas y profundas. Boruto era consiente que podía manipular la situación a voluntad. Si tan solo mentía, y además reacomodaba los eventos del pasado a su beneficio, podría conseguir que Sarada lo odiara, o en cambio siguiera amándolo por siempre. El problema con ambos conceptos, era que lograrlos atraves de una mentira conllevarían al mismo resultado. Sarada ardería en las llamas de la furia, sus ojos se alimentarían sin cesar de esa explosión, y un manto de oscuridad teñiría su vida por siempre. Si buscaba que Sarada lo odiara ahora, podrían empezar una batalla a muerte en cuanto le confesara que había follado con su madre decenas de veces. Y que por añadidura, parecía estar enamorado de Sakura. Bolt aún no sabía si definir lo que sentía como amor, después de todo, simplemente había sido sexo básico. Animal y caliente. ¿Pero que era el amor realmente? ¿Acaso la necesidad de estar con el otro a cualquier hora y lugar estaba directamente relacionado solo a lo afectivo? ¿No se podía empezar amar desde lo carnal?

-Sarada….yo….

-por favor no me rechaces…-dijo la niña acercándose a su brazo y tomándolo de costado- sé que todo se ha empañado con sangre. Pero mi padre quería un futuro mí, que era asqueroso. Si tengo que darte todo para me aceptes. Si yo tengo que…

-No….-le interrumpió Boruto apartándose un poco- esto no tiene que ver solo con sexo. Y no es por causa de tu padre mayormente.

-¿Entonces qué?

Se lo iba a decir. Era cuestión de abrir la boca y confesar que fue infiel cuando eran novios. Confesar que se había acostado con otra mujer y no era por una misión de seducción. Confesar quien era esa mujer, y porque razón Bolt seguía pensando en las horas que pasó junto a ella en el pasado. Algo en la mente del joven rezaba… "díselo" "libérate y libérala de esta carga". Pero otra parte, la más oscura del deseo susurraba maliciosa: "acepta el casamiento, luego podrás continuar tu amorío con su madre a espaldas de todos" "acepta para estar cerca de Sakura" "acepta para chantajear a Sakura con esa verdad si es necesario"

-Sarada….-dijo finalmente decidiendo- no podemos continuar con esto, sin que sepas algunas cosas. Para casarnos, debemos hacerlo sabiendo perfectamente todo lo ocurrido. Lo más importante, la razón de porque decidí romper nuestro noviazgo hace meses. Para que puedas perdonar, o dejar nuestra relación anulada para siempre.

-dijiste que fue porque te culpaban de la muerte de Kiba Inuzuka –señalo la joven suavemente- ¿no era verdad?

-en parte sí, pero también lo hice porque realice una misión, donde tuve que dormir con mi objetivo. Para chantajearla y cumplir mis órdenes.

-¿una misión? ¿Qué tiene que ver una misión con lo nuestro?

Sarada era Kunoichi. En el mundo civil, hubiese sido una excusa inaceptable declarar una infidelidad por obedecer órdenes de otros. Pero entre ninjas, las misiones tenían y debían cumplirse más allá de asesinatos o sexo. Los Shinobi de la división "infiltración" vivían prácticamente de seducir objetivos y sacarles lo que necesitaban. A la fuerza, o con sexo. Eso no constituía traición entre ninjas. Pero Bolt no podía disfrazar la verdad del asunto, ahora que había decidido abrir el juego, Sarada debía decidir si quería casarse con un traidor.

-Cuando terminé mi misión, -prosiguió el rubio- aun así decidí continuar viendo a esa mujer. Ella vive en Konoha, y nos volvimos amantes. Tú y yo no hacíamos el amor, y no pude evitar seguir viéndola.

Sarada estaba paralizada. Esto no tenía nada que ver con una misión. Era simplemente que Boruto estaba acostándose con otra mujer. Que la había cambiado por otra. Que no pudo esperarla cuando ella le pedía tiempo antes de tener su "primera vez". Los intentos de acercamiento físicos cesaron en la joven Uchiha, su mente comenzaba a nublarse de rabia.

-¿Quién es ella? –Gruñó furibunda- ¡¿Quién demonios es ella?!

Esa era la pregunta clave. Ahora mismo Boruto podía manipular el resultado solo dando el nombre de Sakura. Sarada estaría tan furiosa con su madre, que hasta olvidaría que Bolt era también parte de la traición. Incluso si decía las palabras correctas, podía lograr casarse con ella y que se separara de Sakura culpándola del asunto a conveniencia. Dividir para conquistar. Pero los últimos meses habían cambiado algo en el alma de Boruto. Tal vez fue sobre el silencio, tal vez la extrema soledad o el dolor de no tener a nadie cercano. El Uzumaki actualmente entendía, que si el destruía el vínculo que Sarada tenía con su madre, la dejaría sin nada. Sin su padre, sin su madre, sin pareja. La haría pedazos y la trasformaría en usuaria del Magenkyo con seguridad. No le podía hacer eso a Sarada Uchiha. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, tampoco podía dañar a Sakura. Ambas eran parte de mismo deseo y sentimiento. Ambas o ninguna.

-El problema es este….-señaló Boruto tratando de mostrarse tranquilo- al parecer los Uzumaki del remolino, tenían una cantidad tan excesiva de chakra, que su libido era incontrolable. Ellos según he leído, lo solucionaron con ayudantes sexuales. Una segunda mujer que pudiera cubrir a la esposa en caso de necesidad.

-¿Qué….dices? –balbuceó Sarada sin entender adonde quería llegar.

-La razón porque la necesité a esa mujer, es la misma que me impulsara a no serte fiel si nos casamos. La misma razón por la que Oto-sama, tiene una ayudante sexual que complementa a mi madre. Por esta cuestión, debemos cancelar el compromiso. Dudo mucho que quieras encontrarme con otra mujer en nuestra cama, dentro de 10 años. O compartirme con alguien más.

La idea era genial. Se le había ocurrido mientras encontraba la manera menos dolorosa de convencer a Sarada para detener el compromiso. La técnica dialéctica era apartar el problema de la traición. Implantar en el dialogo, una especie de asunto de salud que impidiera continuar la relación. Si Sarada era tan celosa y posesiva como parecía, jamás iba a consentir tamaño argumento. Probablemente le trataría de mentiroso, o le daría una bofetada para volver al comedor y dar por terminada la reunión. Pero la identidad de la amante iba a ser irrelevante si el problema era de carácter crónico. Después de todo, podían venir más amantes en un futuro. Ciertamente las clases de historia que impartía Kakashi-sensei, estaban dando un inesperado fruto. Apartar a Sarada, para mantener el enterrado el secreto de Sakura para siempre. Sin relación de contrato, ya no habría relación de familia. Naruto y Sakura solo estaban reunidos por algo previamente firmado. Pero la realidad es que no se hablaban hace meses. Y tal vez nunca volverían a hacerlo si acaso la pelirosa entendía la maniobra de Bolt.

-¿lo entiendes Sarada-chan? –le dijo suavemente Bolt como para hacer más llevadera la información que estaba dando- no podemos ser marido y mujer. O terminaré haciéndote daño.

-ahora mismo, me haces más daño que nunca- aclaro dolorida la chica.

-pero puedes elegir…-le admitió el con firmeza- ahora puedes, antes que el contrato se haga efectivo. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de…

-¡me estas abandonado!-le gritó ella parándose frente a él y golpeándole con un puñetazo al estómago que hace meses lo hubiera mandado a volar, pero ahora apenas lo movía- ¡eres un maldito mentiroso! ¡Solo quieres abandonarme para irte con esa mujer! ¡¿QUIEN ES ELLA?! La mataré…

-no serviría de nada…-le dijo el rubio tomándola de la muñecas para evitar que siguiera agrediéndolo sin sentido- esa mujer está fuera de mi alcance ahora. Ella ya no quiere verme porque es casada. Pero el problema que me hizo verla al comienzo, es el mismo y se mantiene igual. Mi padre el Hokage, también lo tiene.

-¿Tu padre, engaña a Hinata-sama?

-No…-le sonrió apenas Bolt con picardía- en realidad se dice…que mi tía Hanabi, es la que viene… "de visita". Directo al cuarto del matrimonio Uzumaki. Ju ju ju

Por alguna razón desconocida, la imagen cubrió toda la mente de Sarada. Se imaginó al Hokage, que siempre se veía tan serio en su oficina y todo. Desnudo entre sábanas blancas asediado por las dos princesas Hyuuga, pidiendo hambriento sexo sin tregua aparente.

La imagen mental le hizo cabecear, y un hilito de sangre descendió por su nariz levemente. Tardó algunos segundos en recuperarse, y al fin notar que Bolt estaba entrando de nuevo a la casa para retomar la reunión. Al parecer, todo se había complicado por el lado más inesperado. Sarada no sabía que sentir, tristeza por la situación, odio a esa mujer desconocida, o angustia por sentir que se escapaba su oportunidad de casarse con el hombre que amaba. Todo era una confusión enorme. Incluso empezaba a entender un poco más a su madre. Era Sakura, quien le había sugerido que no continuara con la idea del casamiento.

Sarada fue inflexible en su pedido hace días. Incluso amenazando con fugarse de la aldea si acaso su madre se interponía con su felicidad. Fue Sarada que desde las sombras había forzado esa reunión, fue Sarada quien le había obligado a su madre a exigir el cumplimiento del compromiso. Pero ahora, justo en ese instante, no se sentía con fuerzas para seguir peleando más en ese terreno. Sin embargo algunas batallas, podían ganarse fingiendo la derrota al comienzo.

Si Bolt no deseaba continuar con esta situación, nada podía hacerse por el momento. Pero Sarada no se rendiría con facilidad. Era obstinada e inteligente. Se dijo que aún tenía una posibilidad para apelar. Entonces, aun le quedaba una carta por jugar en la partida.

-Bolt-kun….-le susurró tristemente- si no podemos casarnos….

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Soy la última de los Uchiha –aclaró la niña bajando la vista apenada- todos los clanes intentaran que me comprometa con sus hijos. Será una cacería, quedaría expuesta. Oka-san no tiene poder alguno sin Oto-sama vivo. Ellos me obligaran a….-no pudo ni decirlo de la frustración- al menos… ¿no podríamos fingir que continuamos comprometidos?

-Sarada no podemos casarnos, -intentó explicarle el rubio- no sería bueno para ti si…

-¡no quiero eso! –le aclaró la joven interrumpiendo- solo…que pase más tiempo hasta volver a quedar…. "disponible".

Boruto lo entendía, si se rompía el contrato, Sarada volvería a estar soltera oficialmente y le lloverían propuestas de matrimonio. El asunto ahora, era que sin Sasuke como elemento intimidante vivo, el consejo podía querer apurar los tiempos para que la última Uchiha comenzara a producir herencia de Sharingan cuanto antes. Entonces Sarada ya no tendría poder de decidir con quien compartir su vida.

-entiendo…-le indicó Bolt asintiendo- podemos firmar una extensión del contrato. Eso te daría un año más cuando menos. ¿Cierto?

Ella sonrió, y ambos retornaron al comedor en silencio. Boruto había hablado con su padre seriamente sobre el rompimiento y las razones para pedirlo. Pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por todo lo pasado, así que no podía negarle a Sarada la posibilidad de conservar su libertad un poco más. Al mismo tiempo, la joven Uchiha se alegraba de haber conseguido convencer a Bolt de continuar el acuerdo. Todo había sido una gran excusa, no le importaba ni tenía miedo a las presiones políticas. Pero aunque Boruto ya no la viera como la única chica de su vida, aun así podía encontrar la manera con el tiempo de reconquistarlo. Mantener el acuerdo, era la forma de ganar algo de tiempo.

Mientras tanto Sarada, se dijo que iba a vengar de esa maldita mujer que había alejado a Boruto de su lado. Solo tenía que descubrir quién era, y el comienzo de todo, era fingir que no la perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Pero en cuanto todos bajaran la guardia, en cuanto Boruto volviera a verla por cualquier circunstancia; Sarada lograría averiguar su identidad.

Esa mujer estaba muerta, solo que aún no lo sabía.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

El camino mayormente había sido tranquilo….

Boruto marchaba detrás de su padre, junto con los escoltas del Hokage directo a la reunión de líderes en el país del hierro. El ritmo de marcha había sido lento según el joven Uzumaki, incluso se sintió tentado por indicarle al líder, que apresuraran la marcha para llegar antes de la puesta de sol. Sin embargo, cuando la noche ya era dueña y señora del paisaje, Boruto por fin pudo notar la razón principal de esa supuesta "lentitud".

-descasaremos aquí una hora, -anunció Naruto a su grupo de subordinados- tenemos que llegar con fuerza a la reunión. Por cualquier problema.

Bolt estuvo a punto de soltar la pregunta más básica. ¿Para qué descansar a pocos kilómetros del objetivo? Pero observando al resto de los ninjas enmascarados que escoltaban al Hokage, pudo notar que todos se encontraban visiblemente agotados. Se quitaron sus máscaras algunos, otros trataron sin éxito de fingir no estar agitados. Pero se podían notar que habían dado bastante de su chakra para mantener el ritmo de carrera. Y en caso de tener que pelear, les sería difícil sostener un buen nivel sin descanso.

Boruto se quitó su máscara de lobo para verlos bien. Le parecía bastante notable el nivel de cansancio por mantener una marcha tan lenta según su visión. Solo su padre y el mismo, parecían respirar sin prisa. Como haber dado un paseo de pocos kilómetros solamente.

-nunca olvides…-le dijo su padre viéndolo tan confuso- nuestro entrenamiento del último año.

El joven asintió seriamente. Había sido el maldito infierno. Durante todos los días, sin descanso o tregua aparente. Su cuerpo había sido forzado al límite, una y otra vez. Había terminado muerto, exhausto, totalmente sin capacidad de moverse. ¿Qué era esa marcha furiosa por los bosques cruzando el país del fuego en comparación? ¡Maldición si podía seguir corriendo toda la noche de ser necesario!

-increíble…-se dijo apenas sonriendo- es increíble…

Naruto estaba a su lado, y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Se sintió orgulloso. No lo pudo evitar. Su hijo era casi tan fuerte como el mismo. Tenía casi 19 años y era casi tan fuerte como el Hokage más poderoso. Lo que le faltara de experiencia o edad, lo compensaba con trabajo duro y mucha inteligencia. Su hijo era todo lo peligroso que el resto de los Kage suponían desde hace tiempo. Era exactamente lo que esperaban de él. Nadie que estuviera en sus cabales, intentaría atacarlo de frente y en campo abierto. Naruto lo sabía hace tiempo, pero recién en ese momento fue totalmente consiente de lo que debía hacer:

-Estás listo Bolt….-le señalo seriamente- tu entrenamiento ha concluido.

El joven le miró. Con esa expresión de extrañeza que lo hacía ver casi un niño. El niño que hace años ya no era. El infante que había deseado la compañía y el apoyo de su padre. Naruto se sentía algo culpable por ello. Si acaso hubiese actuado distinto, tal vez Sasuke estaría vivo. Tal vez Sakura no se habría involucrado Bolt. Tal vez el compromiso entre Sarada y Boruto no fuera una farsa como en la actualidad.

-¿Qué quieres decir Oto-sama? –Balbuceó algo confundido el joven- aun no me has enseñado todo.

-El arte ermitaño es un entrenamiento que no me corresponde –Aclaró el padre- solo los sabios de la montaña sagrada puede entrenarte en ello. El resto de mis técnicas, son derivadas de las básicas que tú ya conoces. Pero esta noche he comprobado, que lo esencial de mi tarea está concluida.

Como Bolt no entendía lo que quiso decir, simplemente guardo silencio. Naruto entonces se apartó del resto del grupo caminando lado a lado con su hijo. Lo que tenía que decirle era privado, y nadie debía escucharlo aparte de ellos.

-existen muchos Shinobi en el ancho mundo con un alto nivel. Ya sea por técnicas, o haber entrenado duramente en un campo específico para convertirse en especialistas, muchos ninjas pueden pelear al más alto nivel. Serán tus rivales en igualdad de condiciones.

-¿entonces como sabes que estoy listo?

-durante este viaje, fui aumentando cada hora la velocidad de marcha. Poco a poco, sin que nadie lo notara durante las primeras horas.

-¿y eso prueba….?

-me ha probado que tu resistencia al prolongado esfuerzo es alta. Te sorprenderá saber, que las batallas más duras contra los rivales más peligrosos, rara vez se definen en pocos minutos. Duran horas, incluso días si los Shinobi se encuentran en igualdad de poder. Y por lo tanto, las definen no las técnicas, sino la capacidad de sostener un alto nivel físico durante prolongado tiempo. Además de poder administrar el chakra correctamente.

Boruto se quedó pensativo. Era cierto que ahora era mucho más fuerte y resistente que hace un casi un año. Pero su padre no le había enseñado ninguna de sus dos más poderosas armas. El modo ermitaño, y el Hiraishin no jutsu. Uno no podía porque era entrenamiento para quienes firmaban el contrato de los sapos. Y era el sabio de la montaña quien debía elegir a sus estudiantes. Pero la otra técnica, creada por su abuelo Minato Namikase, era herencia familiar. ¿Por qué no se lo había enseñado?

-el Hiraishin no jutsu, técnica de clase S creada por el Yondaime Hokage. Solo el dominio de ese jutsu convierte a cualquier Shinobi ordinario en un guerrero casi invencible. Esa técnica es herencia de familia. ¿Por qué no me la has enseñado Oto-sama?

Naruto detuvo su caminata de repente. Sus gestos serios y adoloridos indicaban que lo que estaba a punto de responder era totalmente contra su corazón. Boruto no podía imaginarse la causa de todo esto. ¿Sería que no tenía suficiente talento para aprender algo tan complicado? No, no podía ser eso. El abuelo Minato había sido un genio. Pero su padre el actual Hokage solo un sujeto muy voluntarioso, y aun así había descubierto la forma de realizar la misma complicada técnica. Tenía que haber otra razón.

-la técnica "Hiraishin no jutsu" es parte del pergamino prohibido de la aldea de la hoja. Mi padre no tuvo tiempo de legármela, y solo cuando me convertí en Hokage pude perfeccionar lo que el chakra del Kyuubi me había enseñado apenas. Es una técnica, que solo puede ser enseñada a un Hokage, o a personas de extrema confianza para un Hokage.

Entonces, Boruto comprendió. Su padre le había entrenado, incluso volvía a dirigirle la palabra luego de pasar tantos meses aislado. Pero sobre el silencio de ese momento, estaba la verdad más clara que luz de sol. Boruto en ese momento, lo comprendió todo.

-lo siento Bolt…-añadió el padre antes de darse la vuelta y retornar al campamento en soledad- pero a pesar de haberte entrenado para que puedas sobrevivir a cualquier mercenario, no puedo confiar en ti nuevamente. Lo admitas o no, Kakashi te ha involucrado con una organización clandestina.

-Eso no es…

-Hablé con Kakashi, la noche que te buscaba para que no lucharas con Sasuke. –Le dijo Naruto serio- él dijo más de lo que quiso decir ciertamente. Además, Shikamaru que es mi consejero más leal, tiene la certeza de que algo no está bien. Y tengo que confiar en que nunca me ha fallado. Sé que Raíz existe, sé que formas parte de ella. Así que no puedo confiar en ti nuevamente. No puedo darte la técnica de mi padre. No puedo darte la técnica de un Hokage, cuando no estoy seguro si la usaras para proteger nuestra aldea, o en tu capricho personal. Dijiste que romperías tu compromiso con la chica Uchiha, que la liberarías pero terminaste extendiendo el contrato.

-Pero yo no…

-déjame terminar Bolt…-le interrumpió el rubio líder-No volveré a decirte lo que harás con tu vida. Pero cuando retornemos a Konoha, serás ascendido a Jounnin de Elite. Y podrás elegir trabajar en cualquier departamento que quieras. No obstante, hasta que esa organización secreta sea desenmascarada y destruida, no volverás a ser parte de mi escolta o a frecuentar a nuestra familia. Has elegido un camino, así como Sasuke Uchiha lo hizo hace mucho tiempo. Vive con las consecuencias de tu elección. Así como tengo que lidiar con las mías.

Y el Hokage se fue. Dejando solo a uno de los seres que más amaba en el mundo. A su propio hijo. Tal vez Boruto pensara que había sido fácil o satisfactorio para Naruto decir todo lo que dijo. Pero nada más alejado de la realidad. Desde que se casó con Hinata, incluso cuando se convirtió en Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki había usado todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en post de una misión. La paz mundial. Podría ser el motivo más altruista de la tierra buscar eso, pero en realidad, Naruto lo buscaba por el objetivo más egoísta que se puede concebir.

Había sido huérfano. Sin familia, sin padre, sin madre. Nunca tuvo hermanos y hasta hace un año, el único hombre que había ocupado de cierta forma ese lugar había muerto. Naruto Uzumaki vio a sus hijos nacer y crecer. Tuvo un niño y una niña. Pero sobre todo tuvo mucho miedo. Miedo a ese mundo ninja en el que había crecido, le arrebatara a esa familia que tanto esfuerzo le costó conseguir. Amaba a su esposa, pero ya retirada de la actividad era quien menos riesgo corría en la aldea. Amaba a sus hijos, y ellos elegirían un sendero demasiado sangriento y peligroso como para salir indemnes de ello.

La paz mundial, fue para evitar sufrir la muerte de sus hijos. Para evitar que se convirtieran en ninjas. Para evitar un dolor que seguramente no podría soportar si en una misión los perdiera. Y Boruto su hijo mayor, estaba violando aquel titánico esfuerzo de su padre para salvarlo de toda la oscuridad. Aun peor, se había convertido en oscuridad. Un Shinobi que obedece a las sombras.

De ese camino, de esa dirección, no podía salvarlo. Y solo le quedaba desear que fuera con bien. Porque aun sufriendo como padre la situación, tenía la obligación como Hokage de proteger a su aldea. Contra el riesgo que fuera, aunque ese peligro se tratara….

De su propio hijo…

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	19. CAPITULO 19

**CAPITULO 19: EL HOMBRE Y LA SERPIENTE, PARTE 1**

 _-"No puedo confiar en ti nuevamente…"_

Las palabras rondaban en su mente todo el tiempo. Las escuchó mientras se acercaban a la reunión del país del hierro. Las escuchaba en su interior mientras revisaba con su chakra que no hubiese ninjas escondidos en los alrededores. Solo había quedado silencio entre Boruto y su padre, solo el trabajo que aún tenía como escolta del Hokage.

 _-"No puedo confiar en ti nuevamente…"_

El salón de reuniones estaba sellado. Los Kage de todas las aldeas se sentaron alrededor de la mesa redonda, y sus consejeros (los antiguos Kage) justo detrás de sus respectivos líderes para susurrarles otras opiniones. Los escoltas de cada líder, se encontraban todos apostados en el piso superior viendo la reunión desde una prudente distancia. Con panorama despejado, para observar absolutamente todo.

El representante de los Samurai, era actualmente Shihiro Kurosake. Antiguo aprendiz de Mifune y nuevo líder de los guerreros del Bushido. Pero además, el antiguo maestro lo acompañaba como consejero. Era el anciano general Mifune quien generaba respeto y admiración en toda la reunión. Seguido muy de cerca en ese rubro, por el séptimo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki.

 _-"No puedo confiar en ti nuevamente"_

Mientras los saludos protocolares daban inicio, Bolt desde el segundo piso no podía dejar de rememorar esa frase. No sabía que sentimiento era más fuerte en su interior. ¿Tristeza? ¿Frustración? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿Resignación? Su cuerpo actuaba mecánicamente, no estaba pensando en nada sobre su entorno. Solo se movía como se suponía que su función de escolta para resguardar la reunión sugería.

 _-"No puedo confiar en ti…."_

¿Alguna vez lo hizo? ¿Alguna vez había confiado realmente su padre en él? ¿Había valido la pena tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento? ¿Lo entrenó porque quería salvarlo? ¿O solo para que no avergonzara más el apellido Uzumaki? Boruto tenía muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero aun así estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo. Sus ojos detrás de la máscara de lobo seguían con detenimiento a uno de los guardias Samurai que supuestamente cuidaban al consejero Mifune, junto al líder Kurosake. Solo los guardias Samurai estaban apostados cuidando el primer piso donde la reunión se llevaba a cabo. Y era muy sospechoso el accionar de ese guerrero en particular. Aunque a ese sujeto la armadura completa con casco y mascara le ocultaran su identidad perfectamente. A Bolt no le hacía falta ver su rostro. Estaba seguro que ese hombre no era un Samurai. Entonces, solo era cuestión de esperar el momento justo para…

-Bienvenidos líderes de las aldeas ninjas….-dijo el líder Samurai Kurosake- es un placer para mi recibirlos en…

El sujeto avanzó impetuoso, hasta ubicarse junto al consejero Mifune. Su mano derecha se posaba sobre el mango de la espada Samurai firme, dispuesto apuñalar. Ese detalle primero había llamado la atención de Bolt. Los Samurai cuya mano hábil era la diestra, solían usar la vaina en el lado izquierdo de su cintura. Para cruzar su brazo y sacar la espada ya cortando. Este sujeto, empuñaba su supuesta espada como un cuchillo corto. Por lo tanto, tenía la vaina en el lado derecho de su cadera. Si esa fuera realmente una espada típica, no podría sacarla de la vaina por el largo del filo. En conclusión, esa arma no era una espada Samurai. En menos de un segundo, el espía desenvainó y esa supuesta espada larga, era un ninjato cuyo mango estaba disfrazado para simular un típico sable Samurai. Elevó su mano e intentó enterrar su ataque directo en el cuello del consejero Mifune, su objetivo principal.

Nadie supo lo ocurrido después, solo que un Shinobi de la escolta de Konoha, había aparecido frente al atacante para desviar su puñalada y así obligarlo a clavar el ninjato sobre la gran mesa redonda central, evitando que el anciano Mifune fuese herido. Instante después, un golpe certero en la garganta y un puñetazo al estómago fueron suficientes para que el atacante resoplara de dolor. Boruto Uzumaki no se detuvo, simplemente tomó de la parte trasera del casco del enemigo, para estrellarlo violentamente contra el borde de la mesa; logrando un estallido retumbante por todo el lugar.

El infiltrado se desplomó, desmayado en el suelo. El golpe al cuello le impedía respirar bien, el puñetazo le extrajo todo el oxígeno acumulado y el abrupto cabezazo contra la mesa directamente lo aparto de la jugada. Todo había sucedido antes que ningún escolta siquiera comenzara a entender la situación. Los guardias Samurai reales, azuzados por la vergüenza de haber estado junto a un espía sin notarlo, se apuraron a capturarlo y colocarle grilletes. Tuvieron que levantarlo y cargarlo inconsciente a la prisión, mientras Bolt simplemente volvía caminando por los alrededores de la mesa hacia afuera. Tomando las escaleras que lo regresarían a su posición original. Solo por un instante pudo mirar a su padre. Solo por un instante cruzaron la mirada aunque la máscara de lobo impedía el contacto total.

-Bien hecho Bolt….-dijo Naruto simplemente.

Todos sonrieron apenas. Los rumores eran ciertos. Ni siquiera lo habían notado moverse. Su sunshin había sido increíble. Era rápido, condenadamente rápido. Y muy astuto si había podido anticipar el atentado. Aunque nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el cómo lo había descubierto.

 _-"No puedo confiar en ti nuevamente…"_

Esa frase se volvió a escuchar en su interior. Boruto regresó al segundo piso, para retomar sus deberes de vigilancia. Muchos ojos de todas las aldeas ahora estaban sobre él. Algunos por interés, otros por sorpresa, algunos más por cuidado. Boruto Uzumaki ya no era invisible. Ya no más un simple ninja de escolta. Estaba presente y era notable. Todos los líderes, y más aún los antiguos Kage, prestaron atención a ese heredero de los hijos de la hoja. Ahora más que nunca, los líderes extranjeros estaban convencidos que Boruto Uzumaki había asesinado a Sasuke Uchiha.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Himawari estaba preocupada….

Los días trascurrieron, luego semanas y meses. Casi se cumplía el año con la situación de su familia empeorando desde un poco antes de la muerte de Uchiha. Y ahora mismo, desde aquella última misión que su hermano Boruto había servido de escolta al padre, que ambos Uzumaki no se hablaban ni se encontraban por situación personal. La joven Himawari extrañaba horrores a su hermano mayor. La casa se sentía vacía sin su presencia. Era cierto que su padre trabajaba menos horas que hace un año, y actualmente siempre cenaba con su esposa e hija. Eso gustaba a Himawari pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda por la falta de Bolt.

Su madre, se notaba más tranquila y feliz por la nueva situación conyugal. Durante todo el día, se ocupaba de los quehaceres de la casa, mientras tenia frecuentes visitas de tía Hanabi para charlar sobre cuestiones del manejo del clan Hyuuga. Los guardias que acompañaban a la líder, siempre quedaban vigilando en las afueras de la casa Uzumaki, a la que ningún Hyuuga con excepción de Hanabi tenía permiso de acceso. Himawari sabía que había influido en esa situación. También suponía con bastante acierto que la tía Hanabi, que frecuentaba demasiado la casa Uzumaki las últimas semanas, también evidentemente pasaba muchas noches ahí.

Además, Himawari había estado investigando la situación de Boruto en su apartamento de soltero. La joven portadora del Byakugan conocía los detalles de la vida de su hermano, y sentía bastante alivio que su Onii-chan ya no se viera a escondidas con la madre de Sarada Uchiha. Esa situación, más la cancelación del contrato matrimonial, eran asuntos que agradaban a Himawari. No quería ver involucrado a su hermano con esas mujeres Uchiha.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por la seguridad de Bolt. Era cierto que su Onii-chan se había vuelto más fuerte gracias al entrenamiento con el Hokage. Pero también era claro, que Sarada Uchiha tenía un alma celosa y posesiva. Si acaso Boruto se equivocaba y pensaba que la joven Uchiha había dejado de añorarlo, posiblemente se iba a producir un desastre a futuro.

 _-"¿Por qué aceptaste extender el contrato de matrimonio Onii-chan? –le había preguntado esa noche luego de la reunión en cuestión- dijiste que era mejor terminarlo."_

Esa pregunta no había tenido una respuesta cumplida. Himawari ya no tenía la prohibición de su padre para visitar al hermano, y lo hacía continuamente. Trataba de llevarle comida, incluso se encargaba de trasladarle ropa limpia que Hinata con diligencia lavaba en casa. Pero era dolorosamente evidente que Boruto se estaba apartando de Himawari, al menos en lo referido a la complicidad.

 _-"No puedo contarte todo Nee-chan, -le dijo alguna vez Bolt mientras compartían una cena en Ichiraku- por favor no me preguntes más. Solo quiero hablar cosas buenas contigo. Mis problemas personales con Oto-sama o con Sarada-chan, los resolveré yo mismo."_

Boruto no volvió a referirse al tema. Pero Himawari no podía olvidar esas palabras. Sus expresiones graníticas y frías. La forma como dejaba de sonreír durante horas luego que algo le recordara sus asuntos con Sarada o el Hokage. Era evidente para la joven Himawari, que su hermano tenía problemas y no sabía cómo resolverlos. Dudas y preocupaciones le perseguían sin piedad.

Himawari sabía que debía ayudarlo. Deseaba con todo su corazón proteger a su hermano. No podía olvidar la infinidad de veces, donde Boruto había salido en su defensa cuando niños. Las millones de veces donde estuvo presente para consolarla y protegerla. Himawari no olvidaba el amor de su hermano que jamás había dudado hasta en inmolarse para mantenerla a salvo. ¿Cómo podía dejarlo solo en un momento tan difícil como el actual?

La joven Uzumaki no pudo mantenerse al margen. Ella también tenía sentimientos encontrados entre lo que debía hacer y lo que deseaba finalmente realizar. En cierta forma, dichos sentimientos eran una confusión entre entender el alcance de su poder, y tratar de no abusar en su uso. Durante años, se había culpado por las actitudes extrañas de su hermano Boruto. Pensaba, que haber modificado con su técnica de presión parcial ciertos puntos de la mente de su Onii-chan, era la causa que lo había impulsado a cometer la locura de acostarse con Sakura Uchiha. Era el impulso que lo había enfrentado contra su padre. La mala energía que lo había orillado hacia el lado oscuro de su alma. Boruto ya no era ese niño dulce y bueno que su hermana recordaba. Y la joven Himawari se culpaba personalmente por ello.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Cómo ayudarlo?

¿Cómo evitar que Sarada Uchiha descubriera en cualquier tiempo la traición?

¿Cómo evitar que los celos de esa Kunoichi, nublaran incluso los momentos donde hermana y hermano compartían un almuerzo?

Sarada estaba frustrada y furiosa. Himawari entendía esa situación mejor que nadie. Comprendía que Sarada no quisiera renunciar a su felicidad, como tampoco quería la joven Uzumaki. Incluso podía comprender el instinto de posesión. Muchas veces había deseado estar con Boruto y que nadie más los interrumpiera por nada. Pero si quería ayudar a su hermano, Himawari tendría que encargarse de Sarada Uchiha. De la única forma que podía, de la única manera que resolvería la cuestión. Como solo Himawari Uzumaki, la hija mejor del ninja más poderoso de la historia, la heredera de un nuevo y evolucionado Doujutsu podía hacerlo.

Rompiendo los prejuicios, destruyendo los límites…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Durante algunos minutos, Anko Mitarashi no pudo prestar debida atención al asunto. Atendía su puesto de Dangos mientras preparaba un nuevo grupo de palillos para disponer a la vista de la clientela. Era de tarde, así que los niños saldrían de la academia en cosa de una hora, para pasar y deleitarse con algún dulce de camino a sus casas. Pero le había extrañado la presencia de un joven Shinobi con esa típica mirada que ella misma tuvo hace años. Se prometió hablar con él, en cuanto terminara de sacar las bolas de masa apunto de la freidora.

La vida para Anko había cambiado radicalmente en los últimos años…

Ya no era Kunoichi en activo, y su puesto de Dangos le otorgaba suficiente trabajo como para no extrañar ni siquiera monetariamente su antigua profesión. Había subido algunos kilos de peso, en una combinación de falta de entrenamiento extremo y su afición por los Dangos que tanto amaba desde la infancia. Pero no se sentía mal por ello. Tener un cuerpo extremadamente trabajado y sexi, requería demasiado esfuerzo por la baja compensación de sentirse deseada por todos. No le interesaba, nunca le interesó en realidad. Su cuerpo era una herramienta de trabajo cuando fue Kunoichi, y ahora simplemente ya no necesitaba mantener afilada ese arma. El placer de comer lo que le gustaba, era mucho más que las decepciones que pudieran devolverle el reflejo en un espejo.

Sin embargo, su vida anterior como ninja, algunas veces llegaba de visita a su puesto de dangos. Anko podía ser actualmente una comerciante, pero en algún punto específico, nunca dejaría de ser Kunoichi totalmente. Y ella lo aceptaba, con las cosas buenas y malas de esa definición. Por ello, cuando hubo despachado a Chocho Akimichi y cobrado por los dulces que se estaba llevando, miro al único cliente que había pedido algo, pero se quedó a comer junto al puesto sin marcharse. Sentado en una de las tres banquetas frente a su mostrador, estaba Boruto Uzumaki.

-Conozco esa mirada….-le dijo Anko cuando quedaron solos- muchos ninja la han tenido, y muchos más la van a tener en el futuro.

Boruto levanto su vista confundido. Anko-sensei no era precisamente la mujer más conversadora del mundo en su trabajo. Solo se limitaba a recibir pedidos y a casi expulsar a quienes quisieran pasar más de unos minutos extra frente a ella. Sin embargo, cuando esa mujer tenía algo que decir, era mejor ponerle atención. Era infinitamente más saludable, que tratar de ignorarla.

-¿Qué mirada Anko-sensei? –preguntó Bolt que le llamaba sensei cuando estaban solos.

-La de un niño que está perdido en el bosque…-le reafirmó Anko severamente- llamando a gritos a Oto-chan y Oka-chan, porque no sabe cómo volver a casa. Escuche que hiciste un magnífico trabajo en el país del hierro. Deberías estar satisfecho porque ahora juegas en la primera categoría niño. Pero esa mirada parece la de un perro apaleado. Incapaz de disfrutar el lanzar una mordida.

El la observó un largo rato. Negarle a esa mujer una realidad consumada era más peligroso que nadar entre pirañas. Había algo en la mirada gris de Anko Mitarashi que resultaba tan atractivo como mortal. Era fijar los ojos en una serpiente, y esperar el momento exacto donde enviaría la dentellada mortífera, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Mentirle no era algo que Boruto quería, si es que tuviese esa opción claro está. Así entonces que le contó todo, sacando a un costado los detalles innecesarios.

Anko volvió a su trabajo con el oído dispuesto. La mujer no solía sentir aprecio por nadie generalmente, pero los pocos que se ganaban su respeto, eran a quienes ella escucharía y ayudaría por siempre. Kakashi era uno de ellos. Desde los tiempos del ANBU. Era el peliplata quien le había enviado a este niño para entrenarlo como espía. En esos tiempos Anko se había reído mucho de esa elección. Si Boruto era solo la mitad de idiota que su padre, sería un fracaso total en ese campo especifico. El tiempo sin embargo, le dio la razón a Kakashi como de costumbre.

-Los imbéciles se pasaron 4 días fracasando en el interrogatorio de ese mercenario –dijo Bolt que una hora después ya estaba hablando de su misión en el país del hierro como escolta- y como no obtuvieron nada del sujeto, Shikamaru Nara le dijo a mi padre que debían enviarme a mí para interrogarlo.

-¿Y cuál fue el problema con eso?

-Solo lo hizo para medir lo que puedo hacer- añadió Bolt- le dijo a mi padre que yo estaba entrenado para eso. Me delató completamente. No podía negarme, y tampoco podía salir de ese interrogatorio sin obtener nada. ¿Qué pasaría si ese mercenario tenía aliados y después pensaban atacar al Hokage? no podía fingir que fracasaba. Tuve que aplicarme y sacarle quienes eran sus aliados. Tenía que averiguar también quien puso el dinero para ese intento de asesinar a Mifune-sama. Mi padre podía estar en peligro, tuve que actuar.

-¿Qué método utilizaste? –consultó Anko que siempre se había sentido interesada por la imaginación que tenía ese niño para interrogar.

-Negarle su trabajo a futuro, mientras tampoco realizaba el mío en ese momento –señaló Bolt que sonrió levemente por un segundo- me tomó tiempo que funcionara, pero era la única estrategia que se me ocurrió y los demás no utilizarían jamás.

 _Flash back:_

" _Boruto ingresó a un cuarto pequeño para interrogatorios. El sujeto estaba sentado frente a una mesa cuadrada con sus manos sobre ella, en grilletes que le impedían moverse. La habitación tenía una silla adicional para el interrogador, y un muro falso del cual se podía apreciar todo lo que sucedía allí dentro. El sujeto había dicho que se llamaba Koji, pero no mucho aparte de su lugar de nacimiento y edad. Los métodos de tortura utilizados por otros ninjas de la reunión, habían sido inefectivos. Durante 4 días, apenas si había comido algo y bebido. Pero no claudicaba en mantener su silencio._

 _Los guardias internos del cuarto se fueron, y Boruto se quitó su máscara colocándola sobre la cabeza. Miró al sujeto neutralmente, y quedándose parado frente a él, trató de que lo recordara como aquel que había detenido su accionar. Sin embargo, cuando el preso comenzaba a prepararse para una nueva sesión de tortura inimaginable, Boruto simplemente tomó la silla vacía y alejándose de la mesa se acomodó contra un rincón en silencio. Acto seguido, solo se sentó y abrió un libro que traía, para disponerse a leer ignorando al preso con quien compartía el cuarto._

 _Pasaron algunos minutos. El sujeto llamado Koji, esperó con cierta ansiedad lo que sucedería. Tal vez ese ninja era usuario de Genjutsu, y trataba de hacerlo bajar su guardia para colocarlo en una ilusión. Por lo tanto había que enfocarse en sus movimientos. Koji sabía que concentrándose en donde estaba y contra quien, cualquier otra cosa que sucediera era parte de un Genjutsu. No volvería a derrotarlo ese joven. Por más rápido que fuera, no le haría decir absolutamente nada._

 _Trascurrida la media hora, lo único que cambió del ambiente fue cuando Boruto volteaba otra página para continuar leyendo. Sus piernas alargadas, entrecruzadas y relajadas daban todo el aspecto de alguien a quien no le importaba tener que levantarse rápido o en la brevedad. ¿Qué clase de interrogatorio era ese? El hijo del Hokage no había emitido ni una sola palabra, ni un gesto, nada en lo absoluto. ¿Cómo pretendía sacarle información de esa forma?_

 _-Pierdes el tiempo, -le dijo finalmente el preso con algo de confusión- no puedes hacerme nada que los demás no hayan intentado antes. No te diré nada, hagas lo que hagas._

 _-Correcto…..-le indicó Bolt sin apartar la vista de su lectura- estamos de acuerdo en eso._

 _Algunos minutos de silencio, y al preso comenzó a fastidiarle que Boruto siguiera tan fresco con su lectura sin hacer nada. ¿Qué rayos pretendía haciendo eso? ¿Acaso pensaba aburrirlo hasta la muerte? Koji sabía que habían pasado muchos días desde que fue llevado a ese lugar. Con breves intervalos de estadía en una sucia celda oscura. Golpes, quemaduras, hambre y sed. Días sin dormir parado frente a una luz. Encerrado en una celda tan pequeña que solo podía estar parado. Baños de agua muy fría o caliente. Todo dolor podía soportarse si estaba concentrado en ello. Además, tenía aliados que irían a rescatarlo muy pronto. Solo debía aguantar._

 _-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con molestia al ninja de Konoha, cuando casi pasaba una hora y nada había ocurrido._

 _-estoy aquí por lo mismo que tú, -le respondió Bolt que aun así seguía leyendo su libro- me ordenaron venir, y en una hora salir. Me importa un cuerno lo que sepas o dejes de saber. Solo tengo que perder el tiempo, y luego largarme._

 _¿Qué clase de método de interrogatorio era ese? El preso no sabía que pensar. ¿Acaso ese ninja estaba "castigado" y por eso le mandaban a interrogatorios? ¿No pensaba hacer su trabajo? ¿Le daba lo mismo que lo estuvieran observando hacer nada desde el otro lado del muro falso? Eso le resultaba extraño a Koji por sobre todas las cosas. Se suponía que en cuartos como estos debía haber un muro falso. Que otros ninjas observaban el interrogatorio. ¿Sería un cuarto cerrado completamente? ¿Acaso nadie veía lo que ahí dentro ocurría?_

 _Tal vez los Samurai no tenía cuartos de interrogatorios como los ninjas. Tal vez solo era una habitación común. Ese sujeto ni se interesaba por preguntarle nada. Era como si estuviese en ese sitio a desgano completamente. En cierta forma, era un alivio. El preso pensó que usaría ese tiempo para descansar de la tensión que sentía por los métodos de otros. Sería como un tiempo extra para recuperarse y así aguantar._

 _De pronto, golpearon la puerta. Boruto sin ningún apuro, terminó de leer la página en la estaba, para luego levantarse e irse. Abrió la puerta y respondió al llamado externo diciendo que ya salía, para luego regresar adentro como si olvidara cosa alguna._

 _-me tengo que ir….-le dijo al preso- me dijeron que tenía una hora para obtener algo. Y como me aburre preguntar y escuchar negativas o mentiras, simplemente prefiero llevarme algo más sólido._

 _Dicho esto, tomó un kunai de su riñonera y capturándole una mano, le cortó un dedo limpiamente. Koji gritó, y Bolt evitó que siguiera chorreando sangre sellándole la herida con chakra de fuego. Luego de esto, sin detenerse a preguntar nada, salió del lugar con ese dedo envuelto en un trapo que también sacó a tiempo. Dejando al preso con la confusión más grande de su vida. Y la promesa que esa situación horrenda, no hacía más que empezar:_

 _-Me advirtieron que saliera del cuarto con algo, –le dijo Boruto mientras se iba- y eso es lo haré cada vez que me envíen aquí."_

 _Fin del flash back_

-¿Le cortaste un dedo sin preguntarle ni su nombre? Ku ku ku…-sonrió Anko muy entretenida- ¿Y luego qué?

-Regresé un par de horas después, -señalo sin emoción alguna Bolt- el mismo método. Solo que esta vez traje un reloj que coloqué sobre la mesa. Le puse tiempo de una hora, y me senté a esperar el final. Muchos ninjas son entrenados en método para resistir torturas basado en la concentración. En liberar la mente para que escape y deje al cuerpo sufrir solo. Lo que hice fue cambiar las reglas, colocar su concentración en el tic tac de ese reloj frente a él. Durante 59 minutos, estaría pensando en lo que le pasaría en el minuto 60. Le fui quitando la posibilidad de escapar a su mente. Y entonces, repetí las mismas acciones otras 4 veces más. Una hora de tiempo, sin preguntas o interesarme por lo que él dijese. Finalmente, cuando se dio cuenta que pensaba cortarlo a trozos hora tras hora, ese reloj frente a sus ojos fue toda la tortura que necesitaba. Pronto sería un inútil sin dedos de manos o pies, sin orejas u otras partes más importantes para los hombres. A mi quinto ingreso al cuarto, prácticamente me gritó en la cara todo lo que necesitábamos. Nombres de aliados, quien había pagado por los servicios de su grupo, porque razón atentaron contra Mifune, incluso me dijo que otros objetivos tenían en su itinerario. Me lo dijo todo, antes de que se quedara sin manos o pies. Dijo que prefería morir, antes que lo dejaran vivo e invalido. Cuestión que sin dudas, hubiese sido grave para un mercenario que delató a sus compañeros.

-Muy inspirador, debería felicitar a tu sensei por haberte preparado Ku ku ku -señaló Anko divertida- si no se tratara de mí, por supuesto. Pero esto no tiene relación con tu mirada de dudas niño. ¿Qué ocurre con eso? no me dirás que sientes culpa por hacer tu trabajo. ¿Verdad? tú no eres así.

Boruto finalizó su relato, diciendo lo que había pasado con su padre antes de llegar a la reunión. Las palabras que tanto le habían dolido. La situación de preguntarse a sí mismo, si el camino que había elegido era en realidad el correcto. Cada vez se alejaba más de su padre. Y como el Hokage era un buen hombre, un buen líder, en cierta forma significaba que despreciaba lo incorrecto. ¿Era realmente lo ideal, usar lo que había aprendido en la Raíz para mantener la estabilidad de aldea? ¿Podía ayudar a su familia, teniendo que enfrentarse a su padre por los métodos utilizados? Finalmente, Boruto no pudo evitar decir, que durante los últimos meses mientras su padre lo entrenaba, había pensado seriamente en abandonar la Raíz. En tratar de usar solo las habilidades que había pulido entrenando con su padre. De ser simplemente un Jounnin al servicio del Hokage. Un hombre normal con una familia normal. Quería ser un buen hombre, quería ser como Naruto Uzumaki.

Anko sonrió apenas, para luego ya reír abiertamente. Boruto nunca la había escuchado reír así, tal vez nadie en toda su vida había apreciado ese acto sorprendente. Anko se reía, y casi le escaparon algunas lagrimitas, algo que Bolt no podía apreciar había sido tremendamente gracioso para la ex-Kunoichi. ¿Pero qué seria?

-Tu mirada es la misma que tuve durante años….-le confió la mujer ya más relajada- cuando puse en duda si debía usar las habilidades y los jutsu que Lord Orochimaru había insertado en mí. Me cuestionaba ser una traidora, al usar lo aprendido por un traidor.

-Pero aun así lo hizo…

-Desde luego que si niño ku ku ku….-dijo divertida- luego de torturarme durante años con esas dudas, entendí que mi entrenamiento o quien fue mi sensei no me definía personalmente. No me hacía más fiel, o más traicionera. Era mi elección, siempre fue mi elección.

-¿Pero si lo que me enseñaron me guía a realizar cosas malas? –Cuestionó Bolt confundido- ¿si acaso ser de Raíz, me impide estar en paz con mi familia?

-¿Estás dispuesto a no usar tus habilidades por recuperar la confianza de tu padre?

-Si

-¿Incluso si eso te hace menos útil para el bienestar general de la aldea?

-Aunque así fuera.

-¿O arriesgando que tu familia fuera lastimada en un futuro, pudiendo tu haber hecho algo al respecto desde las sombras?

-¿Por qué sucedería algo así? –interrogó Bolt algo molesto.

-Porque este es el mundo de los ninja pequeño, ku ku ku-respondió la mujer viperina- por eso los espías no tienen familia o amigos. Por eso mueren jóvenes y solos. Por eso el cementerio se encuentra lleno de jóvenes que apenas si tenían tu edad cuando fallecieron. Este es el mundo para el cual naciste. Es el mundo de tus abuelos, de tus padres y de tu hermana. El Hokage puede intentar negarlo, incluso hacer fuerzas por cambiarlo, pero en el fondo de nuestra alma somos ninja. Robamos, asesinamos, torturamos. Nos entrenaron para eso. Es nuestra naturaleza. No es una elección moral, es una misión lo que nos impulsa. Y la misión es lo más importante. Lo que ha mantenido a la aldea de la hoja de pie, aun en tiempos oscuros.

-¿Aunque eso me cueste el amor de mi familia?

-Aunque te cueste la vida misma. Además, siempre los preferirás vivos y odiándote, que muertos y sin poder amarte. Créeme que todos los prefieren así, si realmente les importa tanto esa dichosa familia. Y eso no alcanza para tranquilizar tus dudas, aún queda el asunto de tu naturaleza.

-¿Mi naturaleza?

-Existe una fábula divertida que lo muestra…-añadió Anko extrañamente conversadora para su costumbre- y ese cuento es algo así:

" _Un hombre vio cuando una serpiente estaba muriendo quemada y decidió sacarla del fuego, pero cuando lo hizo, la serpiente lo mordió. Por la reacción del dolor, el hombre la soltó y el animal cayó de nuevo en el fuego y se estaba quemando de nuevo. El hombre intentó sacarla otra vez y la serpiente lo mordió nuevamente. Alguien que estaba observando se acercó al hombre y le dijo:_

 _-Disculpe, ¡pero usted es terco! ¿No entiende que todas las veces que intente sacarla del fuego va a morderlo?_

 _El hombre respondió:_

 _-La naturaleza de la serpiente es morder, y eso no va a cambiar la mía, que es ayudar._

 _Entonces, con la ayuda de un pedazo de hierro, el hombre sacó la serpiente de fuego y salvó su vida."_ -finalizó tranquilamente Anko- ¿Entiendes el concepto?

-¿Quiere decir que debo ser como ese hombre? –Indicó Bolt al terminar de escuchar- ¿se trata de soportar la mordida?

-No niño….ku ku ku -le afirmó Anko divertida- significa que tu padre es como aquel hombre de la fábula. Su naturaleza es ayudar. Pero eso no significa que todos seamos así. Eso lo destaca y define. Sin embargo, tanto tú como yo cariño…-le sonrió cómplice- somos como la serpiente del cuento. En el fuego o fuera de él, nuestra naturaleza siempre nos impulsa a morder. Es nuestro don, y también nuestra maldición. Esa es nuestra naturaleza. Y de ello….no puedes escapar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sarada Uchiha tenía su plan listo…

Pacientemente, como quien espera para cazar a la presa más esquiva, había esperado e investigado cada detalle de su "objetivo". Ya había trascurrido un par de meses desde la firma del nuevo acuerdo de compromiso. Bolt y Sarada solían salir a comer o a pasear, solo en carácter de amigos. Ella había puesto su mejor esfuerzo para no parecer celosa o ansiosa por saber lo que Boruto sentía. Nunca volvió a mencionarle el asunto del matrimonio. Tampoco lo que hacía Bolt en sus misiones o ratos libres. Solo como amigos, contándose cosas del pasado y riendo con algunas tonterías que Konohamaru-sensei solía realizar. Pero incluso comenzaba a fastidiarle la presencia de la hermana de Bolt. Que no hacia otra cosa que rondarlo y no dejarlo solo casi nunca. Sarada trataba de no mostrarse ansiosa ante aquello. No quería enfrentarse a Himawari, por quien Bolt tenía un apego muy especial. Pero claramente le fastidiaba compartirlo incluso con ella, aunque simulara lo contrario.

Sin embargo, Sarada no era tan descuidada como solía aparentar…

Cuando tenía misiones, amigas como Chocho Akimichi le mantenían al tanto de todo. Y también una charla sutil y amistosa con ciertas personas que rondaban constantemente el sub-mundo donde Boruto Uzumaki se movía. Sarada tenía información de varias fuentes, triangulando lo que ex–novio hacia o con quien. La paciencia era una virtud en ella generalmente, pero en esos meses no había tenido novedades. Todo parecía normal en las rutinas de Boruto. Nadie extraño se acercaba a él, y mucho menos alguna mujer sospechosa le prestara profunda atención.

Sin embargo, Sarada tenía algunas pistas sobre la identidad de aquella golfa aprovechada…

Era casada, y también habitante de Konoha. Debía ser esposa de un ninja importante, o ser ella misma una Kunoichi de renombre. Este dato Sarada lo razonaba de las propias palabras del rubio Uzumaki. Había dicho que tuvo una misión para acostarse con ella. Por lo tanto, ese tipo de misión solo podía apuntar a extraer información valiosa de su objetivo. Debía pertenecer a una familia importante, o al menos estar casada con un heredero de clan noble. Lo cual descartaba de plano a Anko Mitarashi, con quien Chocho había visto en conversaciones con Bolt semanas atrás.

Finalmente, trascurriendo el tercer mes desde la nueva firma del acuerdo prenupcial, Sarada encontró a la mujer que había estado buscando. Fue una tarde donde regresaba junto a Himawari y Chocho de entrenarse en el bosque. Pasaron por una calle lateral, tratando de llegar al centro de Konoha para comprar comida en un puesto reconocido y en un callejón lateral, Sarada pudo ver de reojo a esa mujer junto a Boruto. Ambos charlaban solamente, pero la reunión de manera furtiva podía levantar todo tipo de sospechas sin que por ello estuvieran besándose o algo parecido.

Lamentablemente, la hermanita de Bolt estaba en el grupo que caminaba con Sarada, así que no pudo hacer ni decir nada. Sin embargo, en las semanas siguientes mantuvo una vigilancia más estricta en las zonas donde esa mujer solía trabajar. Dolorosamente para la joven Uchiha, el hospital general de Konoha era el lugar donde Bolt fue a visitarla muchas veces.

Sarada supo que era ella, y le dolía en el alma. No podía evitar odiarla aunque también la había querido. Esa maldita aun casada, se había dejado seducir por un muchacho y encima continuaron viéndose después de todo. Sarada no podía soportar la situación. Que Bolt decidiera seguir como un perro a esa mujer, en lugar de aceptar el amor que ella le ofrecía libremente, era inaceptable.

Entonces, cuando las visitas al hospital se hicieron más frecuentes, Sarada decidió fríamente que la mataría. Boruto Uzumaki era suyo. Ninguna maldita golfa se quedaría con su amor. No importaba lo que alguna vez hubiera sentido por aquella mujer. Ahora Sarada Uchiha la odiaba. Haría lo que fuera por poseer a Boruto Uzumaki. Y ya tenía un plan preparado, para matar a esa rival en la clandestina oscuridad. Nadie evitaría que Sarada se casara con Bolt. La última Uchiha estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por conseguirlo. Lo que fuera.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-buenas noches….consejero Nara.

El salón estaba vacío. Ichiraku Ramen que hace muchos años era tan solo un puesto de comida al paso, se había ampliado poco a poco hasta ocupar varios salones laterales que anteriormente pertenecieron a otros comerciantes. Tenía un amplio lugar para los comensales y varios platillos típicos, además de las nuevas recetas venidas de otros países. Ayame era la actual dueña del lugar. Había heredado de su padre ya fallecido, la responsabilidad de llevar el negocio familiar a un nuevo tiempo de prosperidad. Y por la época de paz otorgada por el actual Hokage, había conseguido prosperar ampliamente.

Ayame nunca se había casado. Hace años estuvo enamorada un tiempo de un joven alfarero que anduvo de paso por Konoha, pero el asunto dejo de funcionar cuando el hombre tuvo que mudarse en busca de mejor suerte en otro país. Ayame había tenido algunos problemas por su soltería. Otros dueños de comercios que eran competencia, intentaron superar su negocio por métodos poco honestos cuando no pudieron igualar la sazón de su cocina.

Ayame era una mujer soltera, no tenía apellido con influencia, o marido para hablar en su nombre ante los sujetos que intentaron arrebatarle lo suyo. Su padre había muerto por ancianidad hace unos 5 años y estaba sola. Sin embargo la mujer pudo prosperar y superar los problemas que se sucedieron, porque tuvo la inesperada ayuda de algunos integrantes de Raíz.

Boruto Uzumaki estaba almorzando junto a su hermana un afortunado día donde los rivales comerciales de Ayame, enviaron a un par de sujetos con mal aspecto. Era obvio que no podrían pagarle a los ninjas de Konoha para causar daño a una habitante de la aldea, pero eso no detuvo a los sujetos que creyeron poder amedrentar a la mujer sutilmente. Tampoco podían actuar abiertamente, porque muchos ninja comían en ese lugar y cualquier combate sería totalmente negativo para mercenarios extranjeros. Entonces, los hombres aparecieron para pedir una orden de comida, y mientras fingían que hablaban entre ellos, decían que ese negocio no tenía futuro. Que tal vez Ayame debía irse de Konoha, que sin dudas algún accidente grave podía ocurrir.

Boruto no interrumpió la cobarde amenaza, pero tomó nota de lo que sucedería a continuación. Hacía casi un año que entrenaba con Kakashi-sensei en la Raíz. Empezaba a entender el mundo que lo rodeaba como mucho más que misiones e ideales de defensa estructural. Había otro mundo pequeño, donde algunos sujetos usaban el dinero o el poder de sus apellidos, para doblar las leyes a su antojo. Entonces, mientras Ayame muy preocupada trataba de continuar su trabajo sin ponerse a llorar por la frustración de esa amenaza recibida, Boruto se acercó a pedirle otra orden de ramen, mientras declaró como cualquier cosa:

-Ayame-Oneesan no debe sentirse mal por nada... –Le susurró bien privado sobre la barra- tiene amigos que la quieren mucho. Esa gente que vino amenazarla, no entiende la situación.

Esa noche, mientras un grupo de hombres se escabullía en la zona buscando iniciar un incendio a todo el establecimiento que comprendía el negocio de Ichiraku, encontraron una desagradable sorpresa en la oscuridad. Una mortal sorpresa. A la mañana siguiente, los comerciantes que pagaron los servicios de mercenarios para destruir a Ichiraku-ramen, abrieron sus negocios para encontrar cadáveres dentro. Los mismos sujetos a los cuales pagaron por delinquir. Y una nota perturbadora:

" _nunca vuelvan a intentar nada parecido"_

Los comerciantes se horrorizaron. No podían denunciar el suceso a los ninja sin quedar en medio de un interrogatorio sobre los motivos que tuvieron los asesinos para dejar esos cuerpos en sus comercios. Se sabría tarde o temprano que ellos mismos habían pagado a los muertos por un trabajo. Y perderían más de lo que podrían ganar con respecto a Ichiraku-ramen. Entendieron el mensaje enviado por Bolt y su equipo. Incluso el mensaje dentro de ese mensaje. Algunos optaron por cambiar el rubro de su comercio, otros siguieron y trataron de mejorar su servicio para no quedar arruinados. Alguno más reunió todas sus pertenencias, para marcharse a otro lugar y evitarse otro siniestro "aviso". Pero Ayame en su puesto de comida, decidió que cuando volviera a ver al joven hijo del Hokage, reservaría para el totalmente gratis un platillo exquisito como agradecimiento a su invaluable ayuda. Y no sería todo:

-Boruto-kun puede venir cuanto quiera a mi humilde negocio –le dijo en cuanto le dio ese delicioso tazón de ramen con receta especial- su dinero ya no tiene ningún valor para mí.

-Eso no necesario Ayame-Onee….-le respondió el joven que entendía el sacrificio económico que implicaba- tú no tienes que…

-ningún valor Boruto-kun…-aseguró la mujer interrumpiendo sonriente, y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente- ya no acepto su dinero, solo su amistad. Envíele mis saludos a su padre también.

Por ello, cuando Bolt le pidió que Ayame prestara el salón comedor para una reunión por la noche. No hubo ni siquiera una sola pregunta sobre su uso. Para la mujer dueña de Ichiraku ramen, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer por el hijo de su mejor cliente, era poco y lo haría sin dudar. Shikamaru e Ino ingresaron al lugar que apenas si tenía iluminación tenue. La zona estaba despejada de las mesas centrales y Bolt sentado cómodamente en el fondo del salón, parecía bastante dispuesto y relajado para una conversación. Shikamaru fue prevenido. Le pidió a Ino que lo acompañara e incluso hubiera contado con Chouji, pero consideró que Bolt podía delatarlo ante su amigo de la relación clandestina que había tenido con la rubia Yamanaka. Chouji era un buen amigo, pero seguramente no aceptaría la situación. Después de todo, era hombre de familia y le parecía inconcebible la infidelidad. ¿Cómo lo tomaría si supiera lo de Ino y Shikamaru? Simplemente el Nara no se pudo arriesgar. Así que solo trajo consigo a Ino, quien estaba tan interesada como el que no se descubriera el asunto.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de esta reunión? –consulto Shikamaru que trataba de mantener la distancia mientras exploraba el salón en busca de trampas.

Bolt sonrió, y no dijo nada. Simplemente se sirvió una copa pequeña de sake y bebió con tranquilidad. Shikamaru estaba evaluando la situación general. Ino un paso detrás de él, también parecía alerta a cualquier ataque. Pero no era lo que el joven Uzumaki tenía planeado al comienzo. Primero necesitaba hablar, era el motivo de la reunión.

-lamentablemente, -inició Boruto tranquilo- el consejero Nara no ha podido con su genio. Se ha pasado los últimos meses persiguiendo mis acciones, e investigando donde le dije que no lo hiciera. Mis amistosas advertencias no fueron suficientes para calmar su curiosidad.

Shikamaru escuchaba con atención, pero también evaluaba el salón y la situación particular. Si Boruto lo había atraído a ese lugar para matarlo, eligió muy mal terreno. El salón estaba despejado en el centro, pero con muchas mesas y sillas a los lados. Abierto como para tener a alguien escondido, pero con demasiadas sombras disponibles como para pelear contra un Nara efectivamente. Shikamaru no tenía ni que acercarse, podía allí mismo desde la entrada, paralizarlo y matarlo. Si Boruto planeaba un ataque, sería lo último que haría en la vida.

-le dije que si continuaba fastidiándome, -añadió Bolt tranquilo pero con un acento más severo- me encargaría de descubrirlo ante todos.

-Pero no lo harás…-indicó Shikamaru serio.

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-respondió Bolt a lo que Ino contuvo la respiración como escuchaba el moreno detrás de él.

-Porque mi hijo también pertenece al mismo grupo que tu –comento con seguridad Shikamaru- y no vas a perjudicar a la familia de tu amigo. Lo ayudaste con mi esposa, e incluso has guardado silencio sobre mi asunto con Ino. No vas a herir a tu compañero.

-No me conoce tan bien al parecer…

-Pero conozco a tu padre, y sé muy bien que te pareces más a él de lo que quieres aparentar.

El maldito Nara tenía un buen punto. Incluso especulando desde lo que no sabía efectivamente, había acertado de pleno. Boruto no podía matarlo. Porque Shikadai no solo era su amigo, sino también un compañero de Raíz. Shikadai amaba y protegía a su familia ante todo. Y Boruto conocía esa sensación porque personalmente era idéntico. Respetaba a Shikadai, confiaba en el también. No le haría daño intencionalmente.

-Sería mejor que confesaras todo…-le advirtió Shikamaru serio- tarde o temprano lo voy a descubrir todo. Tu padre hizo la promesa de traer paz a nuestra aldea. Y organizaciones criminales como la Raíz de Danzou, no tienen cabida en este tiempo.

Se instaló el silencio. Boruto no hacia gesto alguno. Tanto Shikamaru como Ino estaban a la expectativa de cualquier cosa. Pero nada les hacía suponer el siguiente movimiento. Finalmente, el joven Uzumaki suspiró fingiendo resignación. Algunas batallas no se ganaban golpeando más duro, sino eligiendo en donde atacar con inteligencia.

-De acuerdo….-dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Shikamaru que no esperaba una confesión abierta- empecemos desde el principio. Cuando tenía 15 años y me derrotaron en los exámenes Chunnin, un ninja de renombre se acercó a mí ofreciendo entrenarme.

-¿Quién fue ese ninja?

-No importa realmente. Solo que fue él, quien me recluto para formar parte de Raíz.

Y comenzó su relato, lento y detallista. Eludiendo nombres pero puntualizando en misiones y hechos. Shikamaru escuchaba con atención, por fin había logrado desvelar el misterio. Era el comienzo y tal vez el final de la Raíz en Konoha.

 **Fin de la parte 1.**


	20. CAPITULO 19 PII

**Buenas tardes queridos amigos y amigas. Este mensaje es para hacerles notar que sigo leyendo cada comentario con mucho interés. No quiero adelantar mucho, pero una de las frecuentes consultas que leo de ustedes, me dicen que les preocupa la relación Sakura-Boruto a futuro. Algunos lectores se sienten atraídos por la pareja y la química generada a pesar que iniciaron muy mal. Bien, ante la duda de ¿terminaran juntos? No quiero delatarme pero si puedo asegurarles que habrá un poco más de interacción entre ellos. Aun así, quiero hacerles notar que el fic en general es una versión muy oscura y retorcida del universo Naruto. Por lo tanto, si bien vendrán momentos lindos familiares y de amor también, tenga muy en cuenta que esta historia no tiene héroes. Es claramente un mundo de traidores que aún falta por mostrar la peor cara de todas.**

 **Saludos y sigan comentando que me interesa mucho cada opinión.**

 **CAPITULO 19: EL HOMBRE Y LA SERPIENTE, PARTE 2**

Boruto no parecía tener duda o apuro. Sus historias surgían ordenadas, otorgándole tiempo y forma a cada hecho concreto. Shikamaru estuvo alerta los primeros minutos, seguía con el presentimiento de que toda la reunión era una gran trampa y no quería caer en ella. Luego de pasado el momento de duda, decidió que aun Bolt intentara matarlo al finalizar su confesión; era buen momento para aprovechar y conocer todo lo que pudiese sobre Raíz. Además, eran dos contra uno, porque Ino no era precisamente una niña indefensa cuando de pelear se trataba.

-Mi primera misión fue toda una muestra de la guerra que habitamos… –Dijo Bolt en algún espacio de su relato- Recuerdo que me enviaron a desaparecer un cadáver.

-¿Un cadáver? –Consultó Ino, detrás de Shikamaru- ¿Quién?

-Fue hace años….-evocó sonriendo apenas el rubio, sentado cómodamente- no recuerdo su nombre, pero si quien era.

-¿De Konoha? –interrogó Shikamaru serio.

-Un embajador de la nube….-respondió Bolt tranquilo- ninjas de la Roca lo asesinaron en la frontera entre países. Para luego dejarlo tirado en las afueras de un pueblo dentro del país del fuego.

-¿Por qué? –interrumpieron mecánicamente tanto el Nara como la Kunoichi

-El Hokage había pasado un par de días antes por la zona, revisando puestos de guardias fronterizos –Sonrió Bolt apenas- La intensión de los ninjas de Iwa era clara….

-¿La intensión? –Dijo Ino sin entender- lady Tsuchikage es aliada y amiga de Naruto. No puedo creer que ella intente…

-No fue la actual líder ciertamente….-definió el Uzumaki- sino el jefe de la organización oculta conocida como… "Granito". El grupo secreto que reside en Iwa.

-Has dicho que fueron ninjas de la roca, -apuntó el Nara concentrado en el relato- pero ahora estas afirmando que Lady Tsuchikage no tuvo que ver con el asunto. ¿Cuál es la verdad?

-Ambas….-respondió serio Boruto- la organización "Granito", es lo que Raíz representa para Konoha. En la nube tienen a "Rayo negro", en el país del agua "Niebla sangrienta". Y en las tierra del tío Gaara…. "Arena dorada".

Luego Boruto hizo algo terrible. Comenzó a detallar con concepto, toda la red de aldeas ocultas que eran comandadas por los líderes antiguos supuestamente retirados. Aldeas ocultas armadas, dentro de cada aldea participante de la alianza. Un sistema para seguir tomando misiones que trasgredían la paz de las fronteras, por cuantiosas cantidades de dinero.

-¿Y porque lanzaron el cadáver de ese sujeto a nuestro territorio? –preguntó de pronto Ino haciendo volver a la historia anterior a los dos hombres.

-Tu amante puede decírtelo perfectamente….-sonrió divertido el joven Bolt- ¿No es cierto Shikamaru-sama?

El moreno lo había razonado al instante. Ino no estaba enterada de las reuniones de líderes en los últimos años. Pero como consejero personal del Hokage, Shikamaru había asistido a todos los encuentros pasados. Recordaba el asunto del diplomático muerto, y como las pesquisas en tierras del fuego no dieron ningún resultado. En su momento le resultó extraño que los rastreadores designados hubieran empezado su búsqueda en la frontera entre el fuego y la roca, cuando el diplomático desaparecido no se dirigía específicamente a Konoha. Y fue aún más extraño, que no se encontrara rastros del cadáver por ningún lugar. Incluso los rastreadores del clan Inuzuka le perdieron la pista. Pero además Shikamaru, creía recordar como la falta de resultados había sorprendido sobre todo a los rastreadores de la Roca.

-Quisieron ensuciar a tu padre….-razonó en voz alta el Nara- Naruto es la voz de la paz, pero si un diplomático muerto aparecía cercano a él, al menos podrían ponerlo en duda cuando impulse los tratados de comercio y alianza.

Naruto era el único limpio en la reunión de líderes. Por esa razón todos confiaban en él y nadie reusaba reunirse para discutir acuerdos comunes. Poner en duda la honorabilidad del Hokage, era una buena forma de romper el equilibrio que tanto estaba costando construir y mantener. Shikamaru comenzaba a entender la razón de aldeas ocultas, dentro de las aldeas.

-Los antiguos líderes en tiempos de la guerra mundial se retiraron, incapaces de continuar las formas anteriores al pacto de alianza. Pero crearon en la oscuridad sub-aldeas, encargadas de tomar los trabajos que oficialmente los nuevos Kage no podían aceptar. Empezó en la Roca, continuaron los de la nube. La niebla se incorporó al sistema tiempo después, todos querían su tajada de las misiones clas surgidas de la ocasión. Konoha respondió a esos avances al revivir a la Raíz. Y finalmente Suna tuvo que crear su propia organización clandestina para no quedar atrás en la carrera de espionaje –Luego de esas últimas palabras, Bolt sonrió como recordando un asunto especifico y declaró- lo que me lleva al asunto de Temari-sama.

-¿Temari? –Susurró Ino a Shikamaru confundida- ¿Qué hizo ella? ¿Acaso también tiene un amante?

Shikamaru estaba en silencio. Pensativo y de brazos cruzados. Había dejado de preocuparle la supuesta trampa y ahora el misterio de su esposa lo abarcaba todo. En cierto modo le torturaba un poco el no saber lo que ella había hecho, o más específico con quien. Siempre su esposa había demostrado un mal carácter y había que huir cuando explotaba. Pero infiel, no era algo para esperar de una mujer así. Shikamaru no se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre "irremplazable", o tal vez "irresistible". Solo que Temari no era mujer de aceptar fácilmente a cualquier sujeto. Apenas si podía entender porque había elegido mudarse de villa y casarse con él.

-Según mis cálculos….-dijo Boruto tranquilo- Temari Nara debió ser ejecutada hace exactamente 8 meses. Teniendo en cuenta la duración promedio de los juicios por traición en un año.

-¿Ejecutada? –preguntaron al unísono los compañeros.

-Por espionaje y traición… –definió Boruto- Kankuro de la arena es el líder de la organización secreta en Suna. Y convenció a su hermana de la necesidad de descubrir información secreta dentro de Konoha. Ella accedió, porque ama a su villa natal y no quería que Konoha estuviera conspirando contra Suna. Y buscando por aquí y allá, dio con retazos del trabajo de la Raíz. Información que debió costarle la vida. Pero que gracias a la oportuna asistencia de Shikadai, nadie nunca supo sobre esa fuga de información.

Increíble….

Shikamaru ahora entendía todo. Temari debió encontrar información sobre Raíz, pero su hijo intercedió con Bolt para que no la delatara ante los ANBU del Hokage. El Nara no podía creer que sus seres más amados, hubiesen estado tan cerca de la muerte sin que él se diera por enterado. Shikadai había protegido a su madre. Había evitado que el clan Nara fuera expuesto ante la villa como traidores a Konoha. Shikamaru no dudaba que Naruto no hubiese juzgado a toda la familia por igual. Pero con las pruebas a mano, Temari hubiera sido arrestada y tiempo después ejecutada. Las leyes de la alianza eran duras en ese aspecto.

-Esa es la deuda que tiene Shikadai contigo…-definió el Nara entre sorprendido y molesto- le hiciste creer que habías protegido a mi esposa, cuando lo que hicieron fue evitar que los informes sobre Raíz llegaran a Suna. Solo te has cubierto a ti mismo.

-Incorrecto…-sonrió Bolt irritándolo aún más- la información de Temari solo detallaba algunas misiones realizadas por Raíz. Le daba la pauta a quien leyera, que existía una organización a espaldas de mi padre. Por supuesto no pudimos detener a Temari, ni tampoco hacerle daño sin dejar cabos sueltos. Pero Shikadai diagramó un interesante plan que aplicamos con éxito. Luego de ello, Temari creyó haber cumplido su última misión a favor de Suna, y en la arena recibieron información falsa que negaba nuestra existencia y actividad. Konoha para todos, sigue siendo la única aldea Shinobi que no cuenta con organización oculta a espaldas de su respectivo Kage. En cuanto a engañar a Shikadai….-sonrió como si recordara algo y finalizó- el entendió enseguida lo que Raíz buscaba. Y fue de su propia voluntad que comenzó a participar en todo esto.

El monologo de Bolt continuo sin pausa. Mientras relataba datos relevantes sobre la estructura de Raíz, y los medios con que contaba, Shikamaru intercedía con preguntas relativos al manejo de los equipos y el tipo de misiones. Intentaba compaginar en su mente aquellos hechos trascurridos en el país que hasta el momento, no tenían explicación. Buscaba nombres propios, sobre todo los referidos a los líderes de Raíz. O mejor dicho, el líder. Finalmente, luego de casi una hora y media en donde Boruto delataba a la organización donde pertenecía, Shikamaru decidió cortar por lo sano. No iba a permitir ningún tipo de estrategia que el joven Uzumaki tuviese para mantener callados tanto a Ino como a el mismo.

-Es suficiente Boruto…-interrumpió el Nara- el resto podrás confesarlo todo en el juicio frente a tu padre y el consejo.

-¿En serio cree que existirá un juicio? –Sonrió el rubio de manera preocupante para los presentes- no tengo la menor intención de que todo esto se sepa más allá de este salón. Hubo un día donde dije que terminaríamos trabajando en el mismo equipo. Creo que esta noche es el momento.

Shikamaru miró por detrás del hombro a su compañera Ino para alertarla. Era indudable que no saldrían de allí sin pelear. Alistó su chakra uniéndolo con las sombras que rodeaban la zona donde Boruto estaba sentado, esperando cualquier indicio de movimiento para activarlas y atraparlo. El Uzumaki podía ser actualmente muy fuerte o rápido, pero rodeado de sombras nada cambiaba, en cuanto se moviera quedaría prisionero. Y luego Ino podría atacarlo libremente. Sin embargo…

-Entonces ¿Qué deciden? –Sonrió sin moverse Bolt- ¿Comenzamos a trabajar juntos para proteger a mi padre? ¿Comenzamos a trabajar juntos para proteger a Konoha?

Shikamaru tenía una contradicción mental. Mucho de lo que Bolt había contado sobre Raíz le parecía sensato y lógico. Pero las malas experiencia de la familia Nara con la antigua Raíz de Danzou, cobraban su cuota de desconfianza. ¿Hasta cuándo seguirían al servicio del Hokage, los actuales integrantes de Raíz? ¿Qué pasaría si el líder, comenzaba a pensar en acumular poder en lugar de servir a los propósitos de Naruto?

-Dos de mis tíos y un primo, pertenecieron secretamente a la antigua Raíz según supe hace años –aclaró Shikamaru serio- Fue un error de mi padre como cabeza de clan, el confiar en un sujeto como Danzou Shimura. Trajeron la vergüenza a mi familia. No permitiré que mi hijo cometa el mismo error. Mañana mismo presentaré la denuncia frente a tu padre.

-¿Aunque su esposa sea acusada de traición? –Respondió Bolt cómodamente sentado- ¿aunque su hijo sea arrestado como miembro de la actual Raíz? ¿Aunque tío Sai, o Temari-sama tengan la posibilidad cierta de enterarse lo que sus parejas estuvieron haciendo a sus espaldas? Creo que no lo está reflexionando con calma. Una mala experiencia del pasado, no convierte a la actual Raíz en una continuación pobre de la anterior.

-¿Según quién? –Intervino Ino irritada- ¿según tu líder? ¿Acaso no va a querer con el tiempo convertirse en Hokage? ¿No comenzara a desear el puesto de máximo poder que actualmente tiene Naruto?

Entonces, Boruto finalizó la charla de forma tranquila con su comentario final:

-Dudo mucho que Kakashi-sensei quiera un puesto que dejó por propia voluntad. –Definió despreocupado- sobre todo porque siempre ha dicho que fue lo más aburrido que tuvo que hacer en toda su carrera ninja. Ahora retírense, si por la mañana siguen pensando que lo mejor para Konoha y sus familias es delatar todo lo que dije esta noche, yo no seré responsable de las consecuencias.

Dicho esto, les dio la espalda esperando que se fueran. Shikamaru no dejó de rodearlo con las sombras hasta que retrocedieron ganando la salida. Ino iba justo detrás tratando de mantenerse en guardia todo el tiempo. Incluso al salir, anduvieron con cuidado las primeras dos cuadras a la espera de alguna emboscada. Minutos después, Shikamaru entre sorprendido y confundido, se dio cuenta que nadie los seguía.

-imposible…-se dijo en voz alta- nos ha dejado ir luego de confesarlo todo. ¿Acaso no tiene miedo a las consecuencias?

Ambos compañeros siguieron juntos hasta un bar. Tenían que mostrarse en la vía pública para no levantar sospechas, antes de separarse a sus actividades. La reunión había respondido casi todas las preguntas que mantuvieron el cerebro de Shikamaru tan activo el último año y medio. Incluso gracias a Ino, Boruto había señalado al ex-Hokage Hatake Kakashi como líder de la Raíz. Aunque no tuviese ambiciones de poseer el sombrero de líder en Konoha, el ninja peliplata dirigía una organización ilegal a espaldas de Naruto. Si las demás aldeas se enteraban, sin lugar a dudas sería una buena muestra de poco liderazgo por parte de actual Hokage. Sería un desastre.

-¿Qué haremos Shika? –Consultó Ino nerviosa, luego de media hora en donde compartieron copas en silencio -¿Acaso realmente delataremos todo? ¿Qué pasara con nuestras familias?

Era difícil en ese punto ser neutral. Su esposa Temari seria acusada de traición por espionaje y las relaciones con Suna se romperían seguramente comprobada esa misión. En cuanto a Shikadai que estaba involucrado, caería preso. Además, aunque pudiese encontrar la manera de delatar a Raíz sin comprometer a su familia, aun tendrían que lidiar ambos compañeros con la posibilidad de un Sai tratando de matarlos. O tal vez Temari misma se haga cargo de la situación por celos. Tanto Ino como Shikamaru, estaban en peligro personal y familiar. Todo por abrir la boca y cumplir con su deber frente a Naruto. Todo por seguir las actuales leyes de la alianza.

-No puedo permitir que Naruto siga sin saber esto Ino….-dijo finalmente el Nara tratando de mantener controlada la tensión que sentía- tendremos muchos problemas, eso lo entiendo, pero es el precio que debemos pagar por cumplir nuestro deber. No es distinto a una misión donde podríamos morir. La misión debe ser lo primordial.

Ino entristeció la mirada y asintió pesadamente. No entendía los argumentos de su amigo. Era una decisión difícil y arriesgaban la vida. ¿Con beneficio de qué? ¿Para parecer más leales a Naruto? ¿Destruyendo ambas familias en el proceso? Ino no podía decir nada de lo que pensaba, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba de acuerdo. Era la última noche donde estarían juntos y en confianza. Sucediera lo que sucediera a la mañana siguiente.

-Si realmente piensas que lo mejor es decirlo todo….-anuncio Ino entre copas y copas- supongo que esta noche podríamos despedirla con algo más placentero que estar bebiendo hasta caer. ¿Qué dices? ¿Le das un descanso a tu cerebro y nos divertimos por última vez?

Shikamaru sonrió, producto del licor. Era la última noche de tranquilidad. A partir de la mañana todo cambiaria para siempre. Tal vez uno de los dos moriría, tal vez los dos. Tendrían mucho para lamentarse a partir del día siguiente. ¿Por qué no gozar lo que quedaba de esa noche?

-¿Dónde siempre? –Preguntó apenas mientras pagaba la cuenta y se retiraba del lugar- te espero en media hora.

Sería el final de esa relación clandestina. Ino y Shikamaru lamentaban la situación del tamaño que había alcanzado. Pero el deber era primero y los Nara no podían volver a quedar pegados a la traición de Raíz. Shikamaru era el consejero más cercano a Naruto. Eran amigos y ese vínculo debía ser protegido. Boruto pagaría su cuota por lo que hizo, así como todos los involucrados. Pero esa situación debía terminar. Era lo único que dejaría dormir tranquilo a Shikamaru Nara en el futuro.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Hinata tenía problemas, y lo sabía….

Sin apenas entenderlo, abrió una especie de puerta que actualmente era difícil cerrar. Todos los eventos del último mes tenían convergencia en la misma situación molesta. Durante años había sufrido muchos el estado de pareja con el hombre que amaba desde siempre. Naruto siempre fue un esposo correcto. Amable, cariñoso, y muy atento para hacerle el amor regularmente. Hinata no había tenido experiencia previa antes de estar con Naruto ya casada, pero sentía que su matrimonio estaba fuertemente constituido. Sin embargo, después de haber dado a luz a Himawari, que las cosas no volvieron a estar en paz en su hogar.

Naruto siempre había trabajado mucho, pero sus horas se multiplicaron cuando asumió como el actual Hokage. A partir de ese evento soñado por el rubio, que la relación de pareja comenzó a desgastarse poco a poco hasta casi desaparecer. Naruto llegaba tarde a casa. Las noches donde podían hacer el amor se reducían mes a mes. Con los niños en crecimiento, Hinata en su papel de madre tuvo muchas "excusas" para mantenerse ocupada y no prestar atención al naufragio de la pareja en la intimidad.

Entonces, la actualidad parecía una paradoja del destino…

Hinata encontró su escondido valor, con un poco de ayuda en las técnicas de su hija, y tomó el control del clan Hyuuga sometiendo a nada menos que su hermana menor para lograrlo. Boruto e Himawari habían necesitado ayuda, y Hinata estaba orgullosa de haber estado a la altura de las circunstancias. Sin embargo, aunque sus hijos no estuvieran en peligro por causa de los Hyuuga actualmente, otro problema se presentaba en la mente de la señora Uzumaki.

Hanabi dijo cierta noche, que luego de practicarse estudios en el hospital de la hoja, recibió la noticia de estar embarazada. Lo dijo tímidamente, tal como actuaba frente a su hermana mayor últimamente, pero causó un curioso efecto que la señora Uzumaki no esperaba de su esposo. Deseo puro. Hinata entendía que compartir a su marido ya no era necesario. Después de todo, el motivo principal que impulsaba a su hermana menor a ingresar en el cuarto con el cuñado era estrictamente para quedar embarazada. Logrado el objetivo, no existía más razón para las frecuentes visitas de la líder Hyuuga a la casa Uzumaki.

Sin embargo….

Esa misma noche donde Hanabi anunció el embarazo, horas después cuando Hinata alistaba todo para irse a dormir, ingresó al baño privado de su habitación para encontrar a Naruto bajo la ducha y acompañado. La imagen era terriblemente erótica. Hanabi apoyaba ambas manos sobre la pared de azulejos mientras el Hokage tomándola fuerte por las caderas, la follaba de una manera bestial. La mujer hacia todo lo posible por no gritar a viva voz, teniendo en cuenta las ordenes de su Onee-sama referida a no alertar a Himawari de lo que acontecía en el cuarto de sus padres. Sin embargo, tal indicación en ese momento le era casi imposible cumplir, ya que su cuñado parecía dispuesto a romperla en dos esa noche en cuestión.

Hinata quería detenerlos. Deseaba con todo el corazón detener esa acción. No quería compartir la maravillosa energía sexual de su amado Naruto con absolutamente nadie. Tenía que ser solo para ella. ¡TENIA QUE HACERLE EL AMOR SOLO A ELLA! ¡¿POR QUE HANABI ESTABA EN MEDIO SIEMPRE?! Sin darse casi cuenta lo que hacía, se quedó mirándolos descuidadamente desde la puerta del baño. Y sus manos cobraron vida propia.

-NARUTO-SAMAAA…..-se le escapó un grito a Hanabi detrás de la cortina- usted ha…AAHHH….usted ha sembrado a su hijo en mi…..usted me ha llenado con su HIJOOOO. ME CORROOOOOO AAAAAAHHHHHH.

Naruto no parecía atender a nada. Hinata pensaba que los movimientos torpes y la mirada perdida de su marido tenían por significado que no pensaba en nada. El instinto lo estaba dominando completamente. Era como una máquina de sexo, una vez encendida, no existía interruptor para apagarla. Las tensiones que últimamente cargaba del trabajo, trasformaban a Naruto en un hombre con necesidades extremas por complacer. Tenía que descargar esa energía y tensión en algún lado. Y su cuñada Hanabi ya era un factor común a considerar para ello. Mientras tanto, la esposa mirándolo todo desde afuera. Bien sabiendo que podía desnudarse y tanto rápido como fácil, unirse a esa ducha para caer bajo el influjo de su marido. ¿Cómo contener ese enfermo deseo que le había nacido desde el interior? ¿Era acaso la técnica de Himawari la total culpable de haberla convertido en una fisgona pervertida? ¿O simplemente se había liberado algo ya guardado en lo profundo de su alma? ¿Qué pensarían sus hijos si lo supieran? ¿QUE PENSARIA KONOHA SI SE HICIERA PUBLICO LO QUE SUCEDIA?

Hinata tenía problemas, y lo sabía….

Desde que su hija influyo en su mente, había tratado de volver a ser quien era. Algo en ella estaba mal, algo en ella no se sentía como si estuviera normal. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué Himawari no podía volver a la normalidad a las personas luego de influenciarlas con la técnica de presión parcial?

Naruto cambio de posición. Hanabi se había corrido con fuerza y eso no significaba que era el fin del asunto. La dio vuelta como si fuera una muñeca, y tomándola de los muslos la cargo sobre sí mismo insertándola en el miembro como a la medida. Hanabi no podía parar de gemir, chillaba y suplicaba rogando por un poco de tregua, pero en realidad era palabras vacías de su real deseo. Apenas sintió que ya no pisaba el suelo, se afirmó con los brazos y las piernas alrededor del hombre permitiéndole total acceso. Hanabi pudo ser muy inexperta al comienzo, pero ahora sabía perfectamente como complementarse a los movimientos de su amante. Era increíblemente complaciente y sumisa. Pero para nada dispuesta a que cualquier ser, incluido el que se estaba gestando en su interior, la apartar del fogoso deseo generado por el Hokage.

Mientras Hinata veía como su marido follaba de manera increíble a su hermana menor, no fue consiente de nada más que esa visión terrible. Ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de sus manos recorriéndose el cuerpo. Tocándose, masturbándose, sometiéndose a unas ansias tan escondidas como fuertes. No se podía contener. El sexo cada vez era mejor y mejor. Las razones pudorosas para detener todo, no podían ganarle a lo excitante de ese juego perverso de tres en el trato.

Días atrás, cuando intuía que Hanabi podía estar embarazada, le había dicho que en cuanto eso sucediera; ya no tendría permiso para venir al cuarto matrimonial con Naruto. Pero la hermana menor, con un gesto de debilidad y disculpa, respondió que hasta el sexto mes de preñez aun podía tener sexo. Y que no deseaba dejar de servir sexualmente a Naruto-sama.

 _Flash back:_

 _-Eso no importa…-le aclaró Hinata duramente- harás lo que te ordeno._

 _-Hinata Onee-sama es muy egoísta…-sonrió apenas la más joven Hyuuga- no quiere compartir a Naruto-sama. Pero si se emborrachaba y se acostaba con el perro Inuzuka. A Naruto-sama no le agradaría oír eso._

 _-¿Me amenazas? –respondió Hinata enojada._

 _-Si…..-dijo tímidamente Hanabi bajando la cabeza- Onee-sama puede castigarme a voluntad si así lo quiere._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Hanabi estaba a sus órdenes, eso era claro. Pero Hinata aun así tenía problemas porque su hermana gozaba tanto de los castigos, como del sexo con Naruto. Era entonces que no pensaba renunciar a uno de ellos, cuando claramente podía tener ambos. Y para colmo de males, las manos de Hinata Uzumaki no parecían detenerse. Se sentía una persona horrible en ese momento. Masturbándose en la puerta de su propio baño, mientras observaba como el amor de su vida perforaba sin contemplación a su hermana Hanabi, que ya casi no podía contener sus ganas de gritar. Gracias al cielo el baño y el cuarto tenían sellos en las paredes para combatir pecaminoso sonido.

Hinata se sentía atrapada. Sus deseos e instintos estaban fuera de control. Recordaba que su hija le había advertido sobre los efectos secundarios de la técnica en cuanto le pidió ayuda. Que dar apertura a ciertas cerraduras de la mente, podía también causar determinadas consecuencias inesperadas. Incluso Himawari tenía la capacidad de implantar una orden específica, pero el sub-consiente de las personas podía tener su propia interpretación de dicho mandato. Variando por tanto, el efecto requerido.

Sin embargo, todo podía terminar si tan solo le pedía a su marido que ya no follara más a Hanabi. Pero eso también implicaba una consecuencia moral. Hinata no podía olvidar que aun por las razones del alcohol, ella era quien primero le había fallado a Naruto. No importaba si Bolt había callado a Kiba, matándolo. Hinata no podía olvidar la traición que ella misma había cometido. Hanabi se corrió de nuevo en medio de un grito apasionado. Si acaso Naruto ya no la hubiera embarazado hace semanas, la cantidad de semen que inyectó en ella habría conseguido el objetivo ahora mismo. Aun así, el hombre jadeante sostuvo a la pelinegra entre sus fuertes brazos, de otra forma seguramente sus propias piernas no podrían haberlo hecho. Entonces, la líder Hyuuga fijó su mirada fuera de la ducha. Hablando algunos minutos después al recuperar el aliento:

-¿Vas a mirarnos toda la noche Onee-sama? –Dijo Hanabi en cuanto pudo articular dos frases coherentes, colgada sobre Naruto- ¿Por qué no te nos unes de una vez?

Naruto observo a su mujer. Parada con dificultad junto a la puerta de entrada al baño. Y su deseo no era menor por la esposa y madre de sus hijos. Amaba a Hinata, pero aun amaba más que ella hubiera decidido explorar otras posibilidades al amor. Naruto jamás había pensado en abandonarla, ni cuando tuvieron problemas serios en la intimidad. ¿Por qué lo haría ahora que cada vez era más excitante sus noches con ambas hermanas Hyuuga?

-Quiero que vengas aquí….-le indicó el rubio a su esposa en cuanto se dio cuenta que ella miraba desde la puerta todo- no volverás a tocarte sola…..nunca más. Es una promesa Hinata-chan.

Esa noche, las hermanas Hyuuga se unieron al Hokage en un frenesí difícil de olvidar. Una maratón que comenzó en el baño, continúo sobre la cama matrimonial y hasta tuvo algunas escaramuzas en la cocina sobre el horario de madrugada. Si acaso Hinata podría tener alguna duda sobre la conveniencia de mantener ese extraño acuerdo de tres partes. Dos semanas después despejaría todo concepto al darse por enterada de una importante noticia. Aunque estaba segura de no haber olvidado aplicar chakra a modo anticonceptivo, aun así estaba esperando a su tercer hijo.

Y no podía ser más feliz por ello.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Boruto luego de su reunión con Shikamaru e Ino, esperó tiempo prudente a que ellos se fueran sin que el Nara se sintiera inseguro. A continuación se ocupó de cerrar el salón que había pedido prestado, para finalmente marcharse a su departamento sin más preámbulo. El plan que dio paso a esta reunión, estaba en marcha desde unos días atrás. Boruto había terminado su último entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei y al parecer el peliplata lo creía preparado. Ya no tendrían más entrenamientos, Boruto parecía estar en el nivel adecuado según su sensei.

Los siguientes movimientos eran claves para el éxito total de la misión. Raíz durante muchos años, acumuló desde la sombras tanto poder, como enemigos. Era el movimiento natural de las cosas. Invertir en espionaje donde antes habían existido planteles ninja. Los grandes ejércitos no eran políticamente correctos, y cabía preguntarse si los feudales aceptarían de buena gana el no tener fastuosas fuerzas militares para apoyar sus reclamos territoriales entre pares.

Sin embargo era una grave falta existir como fuerza de espionaje en Konoha, sin el consentimiento de su líder máximo. El séptimo Hokage de la hoja. Lo cual básicamente, convertía a todo integrante de Raíz en un candidato perfecto a las acusaciones de traición. Boruto no lo veía de esa forma tan directa, siempre razonó que la tarea de un ninja era el cumplimiento de las misiones por los métodos necesarios. ¿Qué era ilegal ser espía a espaldas de su padre? Posiblemente. Pero tampoco Naruto podría entregar respuestas a las organizaciones ocultas surgidas en cada villa supuestamente adherida completamente a la "alianza". ¿Acaso proteger a Konoha no debía ser la prioridad máxima de todo ninja nacido en tierras del fuego? Pero si los ninjas de Raíz eran candidatos a título de traición, también lo serían los Shinobi de las otras organizaciones clandestinas en las demás aldeas.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre las últimas órdenes recibidas por Kakashi, Boruto comenzaba a preguntarse si su maestro no se había dejado llevar por la presión ejercida de parte de Naruto. En cierta forma Kakashi, siempre se había sentido en deuda con el actual líder. Sumado a la muerte de Sasuke Uchiha, en quien el peliplata siempre se había sabido reflejar, tal vez le estaban pasando la cuenta:

" _-Estoy viejo para estas cosas Bolt –le dijo Kakashi la última tarde de entrenamiento que tuvieron- tengo que retirarme definitivamente. Las nuevas generaciones tendrán las responsabilidades a partir de ahora._

 _-Pero…. ¿eso significa que raíz debe ser destruida? –respondió el rubio dudando del plan general de su maestro- ¿no quedaría la aldea indefensa? ¿Por qué tenemos que sacrificarlo todo de esa forma?_

 _-El sacrificio no es problema, –añadió Kakashi sonriendo tranquilo- juramos dar la vida por Konoha desde la academia. No olvido esa promesa. Y el objetivo de Raíz, no es otro que lo que conseguiremos siguiendo este plan final. ¿Puedo contar contigo Bolt?_

 _Lo que le pedía su maestro era complicado. El menor error de cálculo y todo sería destruido sin utilidad alguna. Pero bien logrado, podía ser un completo éxito aplastante. Raíz sería una leyenda que por los siglos de los siglos, jamás se extinguiría en los hijos de la hoja. La llevarían en su sangre de por vida. Aunque en los anales de la historia terminará siendo una página no escrita. Todo gran sacrificio, tenía la inconveniente posibilidad del anonimato. Y Boruto ya estaba resignado a no tener el respeto y la confianza de su padre. Aunque le doliera, sería un exiliado político de su propia familia. Pero ellos estarían a salvo. Era un sacrifico que el joven Uzumaki estaba dispuesto a aceptar._

 _-Kakashi-sensei….-asintió Bolt confirmando su participación en el plan- nunca olvidaré todo lo que usted me ha enseñado estos años. Solo quiero decirle, que nunca voy a defraudarlo. Jamás abandonaré a mis amigos, jamás permitiré que alguien le haga daño al Hokage, o a esta aldea._

 _El ninja veterano sonrió. Bajo su máscara nunca podía notarse aquellos gestos tan efusivos. Pero ahora mismo, Boruto estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para notarlo. Una mano en el hombro de Bolt, y las palabras más sinceras y trasparentes que Hatake Kakashi pudo alguna vez declarar:_

 _-durante años, sentía en mi corazón que había fallado como maestro. No pude darle a tu padre o a Sakura Haruno la instrucción adecuada como para considérame abiertamente su sensei. Fui entrenado por tu abuelo, el mejor maestro que he conocido, pero aun así he fallado con todos. Incluso con Sasuke. A quien nunca pude enseñar la voluntad del fuego. Tareas incompletas, de un hombre incompleto. Sin embargo….una tarde quiso la suerte que pudiera verte combatir. Esa tarde supe, que tenía una última oportunidad._

 _-Kakashi-sensei…._

 _-No importa lo que suceda con nosotros a partir de ahora…-le interrumpió el peliplata- es un honor…haber sido tu maestro. Nunca olvides, que me hace sentir muy orgulloso tu camino. Cumple con tu misión muchacho, se bien que no vas a fallarme._

 _-Nunca retrocedo a mi palabra, ese será por siempre mi camino ninja."_

Boruto ingresó a su departamento personal pasadas la medianoche. No era precisamente horario para seguir en actividad, pero aún le quedaba una tarea aquella noche por realizar. Así que preparó un bol de ramen instantáneo para comer y hacer tiempo hasta el momento indicado. El turno nocturno en el hospital empezaba exactamente a la 1 de la madrugada, pero el joven suponía que ella no llegaría hasta pasadas las 2 am. Después de todo tener alto rango, contaba con ciertos privilegios.

Boruto solo debía cenar y esperar. Todo para confirmar esa noche, si los planes realizados seguían su marcha exitosa.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sarada Uchiha sonrió complacida….

Durante semanas completas había estado juntando rabia. La información había golpeado su autoestima. Ya de por si le resulto bastante difícil el digerir que su amor de toda la vida, había estado viéndose y acostándose con otra fémina. ¡Y para peor! ¡Resultaba ser no otra joven de edad similar, sino una mujer casada! ¡Una mujer con edad para ser su madre! Eso era lo más insultante e intimidante para Sarada.

Boruto podía decir que era mutuo, pero seguramente esa experimentada Kunoichi lo había seducido y confundido. Por esa razón su Bolt estaba considerando no casarse con ella. ¡Todo era culpa de esa mujer! Sarada fue envenenándose poco a poco con esa idea. Y más tuvo razón en pensar la situación hipotética, cuando creyó descubrir de quien se trataba. Por ello, preparó una estrategia para deshacerse de su rival de amor. Sarada podía parecer una chica neurótica y celosa, pero claramente su entrenamiento como ninja superaba todo eso. Podía desear la muerte de esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no arruinaría el resto de su vida matándola en medio de calle frente a todos. No solo iba acabar con ella, sino que buscaría salir impune también.

Entonces….diseñó un plan secreto…

Lo hizo tal como si preparará un asesinato en otro país. Simplemente estudiando a su objetivo, comprendiendo sus costumbres, memorizando sus debilidades, horarios de trabajo y virtudes. Esa mujer podía creerse muy segura, pero claramente estaba a punto de morir. Sarada se juraba que pronto eso iba a suceder.

Y llegó esa noche, la tan esperada….

Sabía perfectamente que Ino Yamanaka ocuparía el horario nocturno del hospital. Había estado fuera de su casa varias horas antes de lo esperado. La joven Uchiha no se molestó en seguirla paso a paso, simplemente esperó en el sitio donde sabía perfectamente que terminaría por ir. Podía no saber rastrearla por su chakra en medio de la población. Pero Sarada tenía la ventaja de andar por los pasillos de ese hospital sin restricciones, como la hija de la directora Sakura Uchiha. Así pudo saber todo de Ino. Sus registros médicos, sus horarios de trabajo, incluso su tipo de sangre. Durante su infancia y en la actual adolescencia, Ino había sido una especie de hermana para la madre de Sarada. Eso el cierta forma la había convertido en "tía" honorifica para la joven. Pero ahora mismo todos esos sentimientos de cariño por la rubia, eran motivo de más odio.

Sarada estuvo casi tres horas antes, en la oscuridad de la oficina perteneciente a Ino Yamanaka. El turno empezaba después de la una de madrugada. Y entonces Sarada tendría casi con seguridad su venganza. Durante semanas la había saboreado, desde que vio a su tía Ino hablando a solas con Bolt en un callejón oculto de Konoha.

Luego de eso, se dispuso a vigilar a Bolt implacablemente. Personalmente cuando podía, y contando con un grupo de personas confiables cuando tenía misiones por hacer. Y así descubrió que su presentimiento sobre la identidad de la "esposa amante" era bastante acertado. Si bien Bolt no le dijo nombres cuando confesó la relación clandestina, si dio datos que acercaban a Sarada en conclusiones varias. Ino era mujer casada, era parte de un clan importante y por lo tanto posible objetivo de una misión interna. También era muy hermosa, y según Sarada había averiguado, tuvo varias visitas de Bolt en la oficina privada del hospital en semanas previas. ¿Para qué otra razón se reuniría tantas veces? ¿Por qué esas reuniones privadas en la oficina personal de ella?

Seguro se seguían viendo para follar. Bolt podía haber dicho que ya no la veía, pero era claramente mentira. Ino tenía momentos de desaparecer por horas, y nadie daba razón de su paradero. Seguro la mujer más experimentada, lo tenía completamente seducido y lo usaba para divertirse. Seguramente. Pero todo aquello iba a terminar. Boruto tal vez sufriría al enterarse que su amante estaba muerta, pero con el tiempo entendería que esa relación nunca debió existir. Que fue un error.

Sarada seguía esperando en la oscuridad, no estaba segura del horario. No podía encender ni una luz por miedo arruinar el plan. Tarde o temprano, Ino Yamanaka aparecería. Entraría a esa oficina y encontraría una desagradable sorpresa. Una inesperada y mortal visita. Sin embargo, Sarada no pensaba matarla del modo convencional. No les daría a los investigadores la posibilidad de suponer asesinato. Todo parecería un accidente, esa era la estrategia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La explosión concentrada borró la mitad de la planta alta en el hospital de hoja. Eran las 2:30 de la madrugada. Y lo único que rompió con el brutal estallido, fue el audaz salto atraves de la ventana en la oficina privada de Ino Yamanaka. Segundos antes de todo el espectáculo de fuego y pedazos de edificio ametrallando la zona diera inicio, Boruto había atravesado desde el interior de un salto el ventanal de la oficina con la Kunoichi medico entre los brazos. Cayeron al tejado y salieron volando hacia la calle producto de la onda expansiva. Bolt opuso la espalda en la caída, protegiendo a una inconsciente Ino del golpe. Fue bastante duro caer tres pisos, pero para nada mortal si se controlaba el chacra como ciertamente el Uzumaki lo hacía.

Media hora después, toda la calle era un hervidero de gente. Ninjas usando jutsu de agua para apagar el fuego y al menos 10 equipos ANBU rodeando la zona para investigar el suceso. Un centenar de civiles fisgones, tratando de averiguar cuál rumor de los corrían sobre el incendio del hospital era el acertado. Algunos alarmistas se inclinaban por la versión de un atentado. Otros apostaban por la simple casualidad de accidente. En realidad la mayoría de la gente, ni siquiera recordaba el tiempo horrible de la última guerra. Era bastante improbable que esa explosión sin víctimas, estuviera relacionada con un ataque del exterior. Pero la exactitud en el rango de los daños, hacían dudar a los que más entendían sobre explosivos que esto fuera un mero accidente.

Sakura Uchiha fue llamada a su casa por los ANBU, para ponerse al frente de la situación. Al principio, era razonable que existieran muertos por la explosión y el fuego posterior. Pero casi una hora después, se pudo comprobar que las 4 oficinas y el laboratorio especializado que explotaron, no habían tenido personas dentro, (salvo Ino Yamanaka) que sufrieran por ello. Solo pérdidas materiales, ninguna víctima que lamentar.

-Fue toda una fortuna…-aclaró Sakura a los investigadores que la interrogaron- el turno nocturno solo tiene una persona en esa zona critica. Solo Ino estaba presente esta noche ahí, y debió morir. Pero por suerte el hijo del Hokage la sacó a tiempo del lugar.

Sai apareció por la zona. Como líder de ANBU no era precisamente un asunto que lo obligara apersonarse en la madrugada, pero estaba claro que su esposa estuvo en peligro. Eso le había obligado a saltar de su cama para presentarse cuanto antes.

-Boruto Uzumaki salvó la vida de su esposa capitán, -le dijeron los ANBU a cargo de la investigación a Sai en cuanto llegó- saltó con ella atraves de la ventana y la protegió de la explosión. Sabemos que el laboratorio bajo las oficinas explotó, y el fuego debió matarla.

Toda la planta baja del hospital estaba intacta. La explosión fue bien sectorizada y solo una parte acotada del edificio estaba en ruinas. Sakura estaba atendiendo a Bolt en un consultorio de la planta baja, ya que Ino solo estaba inconsciente y sin daño alguno. El muchacho, presentaba algunas quemaduras en los brazos y espalda, más los cortes provocados por la metralla de vidrios y demás consecuencias de la caída. Boruto estaba consiente, boca abajo se dejaba atender por Sakura que estaba dedicada a quitarle los pequeños fragmentos incrustados en el cuerpo. El no corría peligro, era demasiado fuerte como para morir por esos daños.

Boruto no entendía lo que había ocurrido. Solo supo que había ido a la oficina de Ino, para comprobar si la mujer había cumplido su misión. Semanas atrás, habían tenido varias reuniones para acordar su incorporación a Raíz. Ino comprendió que Shikamaru no dejaría de perseguir los secretos de Bolt. Y eso ponía en riesgo tanto al rubio como a la familia de Ino y del mismo Nara. Ino no estaba de acuerdo con su compañero de equipo y amante. No valía la pena descubrir a la raíz y perder la vida por ello. Ino decidió pactar con Bolt, formar un plan para lograr que Shikamaru dejara de buscar descubrir el misterio. Por ello, llegó a un acuerdo con el hijo de Naruto.

La mente del ser humano es una maquina extraordinaria. Ino conocía a la perfección a su compañero, y sabía cómo funcionaba ese gran cerebro suyo. Generalmente, era muy perezoso. No gastaba energía en problemas triviales y funcionaba casi por inercia. Pero cuando un gran interrogante surgía, su energía parecía enfocarse totalmente en ello. Y entonces, Shikamaru no tomaba un descanso hasta encontrar la solución a ese misterio. Por lo tanto, la mejor forma de sacarlo de la jugada sin dañarlo, era precisamente tranquilizar su mente con las respuestas buscadas.

Por eso Bolt se lo dijo todo. Le dio los datos que Shikamaru requería y así tranquilizarlo con la resolución del caso. Luego, Ino entraría en acción llevándolo por última vez a la cama. Acto seguido al sexo, seria tomarlo con la guardia baja y borrar de su mente todo lo que había adquirido en las últimas horas. Generalmente, obligar a alguien a olvidar era difícil y llevaba tiempo. Pero Ino era una Yamanaka, y por lo tanto experta en manipulación mental. La clave no era borrar las respuestas, sino inducir a la mente para que olvidara las preguntas. Sin el misterio cautivando la mente de Shikamaru, las respuestas incorporadas recientemente no tenían sentido ni importancia. Por lo tanto, eran material descartable para la mente en cuestión. Fue un trabajo fino, tal como una experta en la materia se podía adjudicar. Y por lo tanto completamente exitoso.

Todo iba bien, el acuerdo se había llevado a cabo con éxito. Shikamaru despertaría en cama del motel sin recordar nada de Raíz. Solo una última noche de sexo con Ino, y la promesa de no volverse a encontrar nunca más para esos menesteres. Con esa misión cumplida, Ino no solo protegía la estabilidad de su familia, sino que mediante Bolt, se unía a raíz.

Que las últimas órdenes de Kakashi-sensei cambiaran todo, fue mera coincidencia. Y Bolt comprendía que esas contradicciones eran el precio a pagar por una organización tan oculta, que ni siquiera la mayoría de sus elementos se conocían entre sí. El Uzumaki solo se había apersonado en el hospital esa noche, para confirmar si Ino había cumplido su misión. De no hacerlo, tampoco importaría demasiado llegado el caso. Después de todo Raíz seria desmantelada en breve. Pero aun así, Bolt debía confirmar si Shikamaru Nara había sido sacado de la partida, o continuaba en ella para causarle problemas.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo Bolt hace horas, al tocar la puerta del despacho de Ino y empezar a oler pólvora desde el interior.

Ingresó forzando la puerta, tan solo para encontrar a la Kunoichi inconsciente en el suelo, rodeaba de papeles explosivos estratégicamente colocados para implosionar la zona. Al abrir la puerta, algunos papeles cercanos se activaron y lo único que Bolt pudo razonar, es correr hacia la posición de la mujer y tomarla entre sus brazos para escapar atropellando contra la ventana que daba al tejado. El fuego comenzó a rodearlo desde abajo, mientras las explosiones lo cubrían todo a su alrededor. Y aun así, sus reflejos monstruosos producto del entrenamiento con su padre, le permitieron al Uzumaki escapar del infierno desatándose en el lugar. Pudo sacarla a tiempo, y consecuentemente convertirse en el "héroe" de la situación.

Aun así, el intento de asesinato hacia Ino era claro. Y Boruto era el único que estaba seguro de que esa explosión, no era un mero accidente. Él había visto los papeles explosivos, él había visto a la mujer desmayada en el suelo. Alguien intentó acabar con ella, y Bolt debía asegurarse la identidad del agresor, antes que volviera a intentarlo nuevamente. ¿Acaso Ino podría darle más detalles sobre el atacante cuando despertara? Esa era la principal pregunta por responder en cuanto Sakura terminara de curarlo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La reacción en cadena fue casi natural…

Tal solo 6 horas después del atentado al hospital de la hoja, el Hokage Naruto Uzumaki dio luz verde al ANBU comandado por Sai. Todo para que comenzara a forzar la marcha sobre las sospechas vertidas por Shikamaru Nara, sobre el asunto de la organización secreta. Ino había declarado que no vio a su atacante, y que solo pudo despertar en medio de la calle, cuando Boruto la tenía en sus brazos luego de salvarle la vida. Mientras tanto, Bolt aseguró que la explosión no fue para nada accidental. Si bien parecía que la explosión accidental de ciertos químicos en el laboratorio en el segundo piso fuera causal de todo el siniestro, era bastante sospechoso que dicha explosión fuera concentrada hacia la zona de arriba solamente y dejara intacto casi toda la segunda planta. Que solo hubiesen estallado en llamas el laboratorio y cuatro oficinas del tercer piso cerradas en el turno de la noche. El asunto parecía generar bastante sospecha teniendo en cuenta que solo Ino Yamanaka hubiese muerto. Demasiado direccionado, demasiado personalizado, demasiado perfecto para ser solo un acto de mala fortuna.

Naruto se puso en acción, y dejando de lado las dudas sobre actuar dictatorialmente sobre la propiedad privada de otros, tuvo que allanar almacenes sospechados y casas de ninjas en una lista confeccionada por el ANBU y refrendados por las sospechas de Shikamaru. Aunque el Nara tomara poco interés sobre lo sucedido en cuanto apareció al otro día, Naruto se dijo que luego averiguaría el porqué de tanta apatía en Shikamaru, sobre un tema que hace años lo tenía intrigado. Era como si ya no estuviese interesado en la supuesta conspiración, como si lo hubiera dejado de lado en su mente.

24 arrestos iniciales en 12 horas. Ninjas novatos, también otros más reconocidos y algunos líderes de familias. Fueron arrestos realizados en secreto y todo frente al público quedaba como si solo esos ninjas eran enviados a una misión encomendada por el Hokage o a reuniones privadas con el consejo de clanes. Por el momento no iban a difamar a nadie públicamente sin las pruebas para enjuiciarlo como correspondía. Pero por el momento, las salas de interrogatorios comenzaron a llenarse y para los que debían esperar su turno, fueron "invitados" a esperar dentro de una celda sus respectivos turnos. El atentado contra Ino Yamanaka fue solo la excusa utilizada para investigar todo el asunto de la supuesta organización oculta. Así, en los compases del tercer día llegaron los ANBU a la residencia del ex-Hokage, Hatake Kakashi.

Allí, los ninjas del ANBU encontraron los que el Hokage había enviado a buscar en realidad. Allí encontraron una habitación cerrada y abandonada donde se hallaron más de 200 carpetas con nombres de ninjas en activo, que parecían el archivo de aquella organización secreta de la cual hasta ese momento no había habido prueba alguna. Kakashi fue puesto en custodia, y sin siquiera resistirse o preocuparse, se dejó conducir a los cuarteles de interrogatorios. Luego sería llevado ante el actual Hokage, cuando esos archivos fueran abiertos y se supiera de su contenido.

Era el momento que Naruto había esperado desde hacía meses. El preciso momento, donde podría empezar a distinguir lo más importante de todo en la aldea de la hoja. Por fin podría distinguir claramente entre hombres fieles a su mando, y las serpientes que de una u otra forma, empañaban todo su trabajo de años por la búsqueda de paz.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	21. CAPITULO 20, PI

**CAPITULO 20: CAMINO SIN RETORNO, PARTE 1**

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que también fueran por él…

Boruto había escuchado que arrestaron a Kakashi-sensei días atrás. Y por supuesto a una docena de integrantes secretos de Raíz, entre los muchos que cayeron bajo sospecha. La investigación parecía estar dando palos de ciego, y que tío Sai estuviera entre los que "arrestaban", garantizaba que las acusaciones de traición no tendrían pruebas o fundamentos para llevar juicios serios a su final. ¿Acaso Boruto quedaría fuera de las detenciones? Le parecía poco probable aun anulando las sospechas activas de Shikamaru previamente. Aunque cabía tener alguna esperanza de no ensuciar su reputación frente al pueblo aún más.

Sin embargo, cierto mediodía que Boruto regresaba de entrenarse en los bosques, se encontró de frente con 4 cazadores especiales del ANBU, esperándolo en la puerta de su departamento. Sai y Shikamaru encabezaban ese grupo. Y Boruto se dio cuenta como todos los que lo estaban esperando, tenían una extraña tensión en sus cuerpos. Tal como sucede ante una misión muy peligrosa.

-Boruto-kun….-dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente- hemos venido a ponerte bajo custodia.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, y como nadie se movía ni gesticulaba nada, Shikamaru decidió aclarar:

-Son órdenes del séptimo Hokage.

Bolt no hizo nada. El viento era suave, y el sol brillante. No cruzaban demasiadas personas por esa calle lateral de la aldea. Había tenido una mañana buena. Se levantó temprano como otros días, y estuvo tratando de volver a las extenuantes rutinas de ejercicios. Se había vuelto fuerte, y eso entre las obvias ventajas, tenía el defecto de mantenerlo con mucha energía física acumulada en cuanto no se dedicaba a entrenar diariamente. Por ello, aun cuando los ANBU se acercaron y le colocaron los grilletes en ambas muñecas, Bolt entendía que todos los que habían venido a "arrestarlo"; estaban contando con ciertos reparos ante el menor movimiento que el joven tuviera.

No se resistió, ni siquiera estaba en su mente hacerlo.

Boruto Uzumaki caminaba escoltado por ese equipo, y su mente bullía en medio de ideas nada positivas. Le dolía mucho la situación. Kakashi-sensei no le había dicho nada del plan para desactivar a la Raíz, solo le dio una simple misión que cuando llegara el momento, Boruto tendría que cumplir. La organización Raíz según Kakashi-sensei, "había llegado a la meta general esperada desde el momento de su concepción". Era todo lo que le dijo sobre su decisión. Pero fuera cual fuera el plan, era claro que tío Sai era quien lo estaba llevando a cabo. Por ese motivo se lo veía formar parte de los carceleros, en lugar de ocupar una celda como el resto de los miembros de Raíz sospechados.

-Tienes que mantener la calma Bolt-kun….-le dijo Sai mientras caminaban por las calles hacia los cuarteles de interrogatorios- Estos movimientos son solo rutina.

El Equipo ANBU que trabajaba en la tarea, rodeaban a Shikamaru, Sai y Bolt esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por parte del muchacho. Su trabajo era estar alerta, los rumores de que ese chico se había cargado a nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, lo hacían digno de respeto. No se podían descuidar, después de todo era el hijo del séptimo Hokage.

Pero el trayecto fue tranquilo y sin sobresaltos. Los grilletes en las muñecas de Bolt, no fueron necesarios. El muchacho no parecía tener su espíritu de pelea activo. Más bien parecía, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo adonde o con que intenciones lo estaban llevando. No era confianza, tampoco se trataba de soberbia. Era simplemente entregada y pura depresión. Se lo veía decepcionado, o tal vez derrotado.

20 minutos después, Boruto ingresó a una celda donde esperaría su propio interrogatorio. Le quitaron los grilletes y le pegaron al cuerpo sellos inhibidores para prevenir que intente escapar. La habitación además, era especial. Sellada y reforzada. Pero contra la fuerza física de Shinobi como el Uzumaki, tal vez no fuese suficiente. De ahí que debían reforzar la seguridad con sellos sobre el detenido. Shikamaru no hacia preguntas a Bolt, tampoco se lo notaba desconfiado o intrigado. Aunque el rubio no le importara demasiado, era claro que Ino Yamanaka le había lavado el cerebro con eficacia.

-Voy a la oficina de tu padre….-le dijo Shikamaru neutralmente- ¿tienes algún mensaje para él?

Entonces, Bolt elevó la vista y sonriendo débilmente con ironía le respondió:

-Dígale a mi padre que si llega a necesitarme….-hizo una pausa para puntualizar más su concepto- estoy aquí, y sigo a sus órdenes a pesar de todo.

Luego se fue a una esquina del cuarto, y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Cruzó las piernas y cerró los ojos. No parecía tener más para decir, ni tampoco ganas de hacerlo. Se lo veía deprimido y decepcionado. Tal vez no se esperaba que su padre diera órdenes para arrestarlo nuevamente. No desde quedó absuelto del asunto de Kiba Inuzuka. Ese fue el pensamiento de Shikamaru Nara, mientras se iba con Sai y los ANBU a realizar el siguiente arresto de la lista.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Para Naruto no era fácil el momento que estaba viviendo…

Hace años, el trabajo parecía ser su lado más bueno, mientras que la familia era la parte más complicada de llevar. Sus problemas maritales con Hinata, y la rebeldía de su hijo mayor eran asuntos difíciles de sobrellevar. Sin embargo, Naruto disfrutaba mucho estar con su círculo familiar. Cuando cenaban todos e incluso cuando Sasuke y Sakura junto Sarada se unían a esos fines de semanas felices. Todo parecía claro y limpio. Ser el Hokage, apuntar a las reuniones de líderes entre países para buscar un sistema ninja menos belicoso y más cooperativo. Tenía amistades fuertes, y la disposición de los nuevos líderes a cambiar. Había enemigos claro está, los disidentes de otros países y los feudales por ejemplo. Pero cada vez se avanzaba más en la paz mundial, a pesar de ciertos eventos aleatorios que a veces surgían. No obstante, Naruto recibía de sus consejeros y amigos más cercanos como Gaara, las sospechas de que ciertos elementos de las villas "aliadas", no deseaban realmente la paz definitiva tanto como el Hokage creía interpretar.

De pronto, todo comenzó a cambiar para el Hokage….

Tratos ocultos en Konoha, donde al parecer muchos pasaban de lado el liderazgo de Naruto. La muerte de Kiba Inuzuka, que no era precisamente un inocente Shinobi, pero tampoco se podía aplaudir a su asesino por ello. Las sospechas de Shikamaru sobre la vuelta de un grupo siniestro como era la antigua Raíz. Además, enterarse que sus dos hijos tenían un tipo de Doujutsu secreto que daba un salto de calidad al ya mítico Byakugan.

El mundo que parecía tan claro para Naruto, comenzó a dar vueltas como en las fauces de un remolino furioso.

Bolt en peligro de muerte, también Himawari por causa de los Hyuuga. Hanabi primero siendo un fastidio en el consejo de clanes, y actualmente una putita caliente que se la pasaba acosándolo en las noches del cuarto Uzumaki. Boruto sorprendiéndolo, haciendo lo que Naruto nunca pensaba que podía suceder en la vida. Seduciendo y follandose a Sakura Haruno. Complaciéndola, dominándola, sometiéndola o simplemente aprovechándose de ella. ¿Realmente importaba? Naruto todavía no podía creer que su hijo hubiera logrado tanto.

Seducir y conquistar a Sakura Haruno. Y tiempo después, combatir y derrotar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Era como si las ambiciones y los sueños de la juventud en Naruto Uzumaki, se hubiesen traspasado por sangre a su hijo Boruto. Como si el tiempo girara en un eje, pero cada vez desgastándose más y más por el paso repetitivo de las circunstancias. Sasuke había sido asesinado, y aunque la mano de Naruto fuera el ejecutor final, era claro que todo fue impulsado por un plan del joven Boruto.

Con su hijo, tal vez uno de los seres que más amaba Naruto en la vida, tenía una serie de sentimientos contradictorio. Cuestiones del corazón que hacían dudar al padre, del futuro próximo en su hijo. Lo quería es cierto, y pensaba siempre en su seguridad. Todavía tenía la esperanza que Bolt eligiera a Sarada Uchiha para compartir su vida. Porque Naruto entendía que esa niña había sufrido mucho la carga de su apellido y solo estaría totalmente protegida si lograba vincularse a la familia del Hokage. Naruto quería que su hijo fuera sincero y leal. No podía verlo como actualmente se comportaba. No podía verlo convertido en una versión más parecida a la historia negra de Sasuke. Que vinculado al niño iracundo, caprichoso y trasparente; pero esencialmente bueno que era en la infancia. Era como si Boruto Uzumaki, hubiese logrado conjugar lo peor de las actitudes en Naruto y Sasuke en la juventud. Eso lo hacía inestable y peligroso.

¿Estuvo mal no haberlo entrenado personalmente desde niño?

La razón de no haber entrenado a sus hijos era clara en el corazón del Hokage. Naruto no había querido entrenar a sus hijos apropósito. De hecho, no quiso que fueran ninja. Desgastó todo su tiempo, y gran parte del vínculo con sus amados hijos para tratar de lograr la paz en el mundo que quitara de todo peligro a su familia. No podía olvidar su cruel pasado personal. Donde tanto su padre como su madre murieron el mismo día de su nacimiento, sin siquiera poder conocerlos en persona.

¿Acaso estuvo realmente mal el no haber entrenado a sus hijos?

No tuvo más tiempo para lamentarse o reflexionar. Tenía que tomar algún tipo de acción en lo revelado sobre la organización clandestina. Había hombres y mujeres detenidos, allanamientos y requisas por toda la aldea. Alguna definición tenía que suceder. Naruto no podía correr el riesgo de presentarse frente a los demás Kage, con la carga de ser un líder con autoridad puesta en duda. Un Hokage que no tenía ni siquiera el poder de controlar el espionaje en su aldea.

Eso jamás podía surgir de parte de un embajador de la paz.

La reunión del consejo de clanes estaba a punto de comenzar. Llegaron algunos líderes, todos amigos y compañeros en tiempos del Gennin. También los más antiguos ninjas que aun conservaban la cabeza en sus familias. Gente que confiaba en su Hokage, pero que no veía traición en tratar los asuntos secretos entre familias en un carácter más oculto y personal. Era una costumbre antigua, todos los Hokage la habían sabido respetar, y Naruto debía aprender a hacerlo también. Cambiarla seria tal vez, para siguientes generaciones en medio del periodo de paz. O al menos ese era el pensamiento de gente como Tsume Inuzuka por ejemplo.

Finalmente, llegaron los consejeros ancianos. Naruto casi nunca los veía por la torre Hokage, ya que estaban poco interesados en seguir metidos en política, a diferencia de cómo lo estuvieron Utatane Koharu y Mitokado Homura hace años. Pero aun así, para Naruto era agradable volver a verla a ella. Ya que entre los consejeros ancianos, estaba Tsunade Senju.

-Siéntate a mi lado Oba-chan…-le dijo sonriendo el rubio y la mujer le devolvió el gesto- necesito que escuches y me des consejo. Este asunto es un gran problema para mí.

-Se necesita valor y sabiduría para pedir consejos desde tu puesto –respondió la mujer calmadamente- parece que no me equivoque en confiar, que algún día serias Hokage. Te has vuelto sabio.

Los líderes se ubicaron en sus asientos. También Hanabi y demás integrantes de la comitiva. Ella se comportaba completamente normal en público. No se la veía sumisa ni esquiva. Una actitud muy diferente cuando visitaba la casa Uzumaki en los últimos meses. Pero no era tiempo de pensar en ese asunto. El Hokage tenía que atender primero lo primero, luego sería tiempo de ver lo que sucedería con ese niño que crecía en el vientre de su cuñada. Entonces Naruto comenzó a describir la información que tenia de la división de interrogatorios, y dio la palabra a Shikamaru del clan Nara para que informara sobre lo descubierto en el escuadrón de Criptología

-Nuestra mejor descifradora Shiho Kazahara, ha analizado las 214 carpetas encontradas en la residencia del principal sospechoso de liderar la organización oculta en Konoha.

Todos sabían que Hatake Kakashi había sido acusado por ello, así que no hacía falta ni nombrarlo. Incluso los líderes secretamente estuvieron buscando en el interior de sus propias familias, si las antiguas conexiones de la vieja Raíz aún seguían activas. Nadie quería quedar enfrentado al séptimo Hokage. Nadie quería quedar desprestigiado por la horrenda reputación del grupo que supo liderar Danzou Shimura.

-En el exterior de cada archivo previamente cerrado se pueden leer 200 nombres propios, 10 nombres de territorios aleatorios importantes. Y 4 sobre lugares que no aparecen en los mapas conocidos. Esas mencionadas 4 carpetas están frente a ustedes, -señalo Shikamaru mientras todos observaban una mesa en el centro con los documentos, más una quinta con el nombre del Hokage en su cubierta. Esto señores, es claro indicativo de espionaje.

Naruto tomó la palabra interrumpiendo el informe. Algunas cosas habían escuchado en la previa y quería aclaración a viva voz para que todos los demás líderes también lo supieran.

-Tengo entendido que cada carpeta tenía un sello que protegía su contenido Shikamaru. –Señaló neutralmente- ¿pudieron los Shinobi de Criptología descifrar como abrirlo? ¿Qué ha pasado con las restantes carpetas con información?

-Lamentablemente, el sello que protegía cada carpeta de archivo no es conocido por nuestros expertos. Pero debo aclarar que tampoco fue un impedimento para abrir cada carpeta y revisar su contenido.

-¿Un sello que no necesita ser vulnerado? –Consultó Chouji confundido- ¿Y para qué sirve dicho sello si se puede abrir el archivo libremente?

-Temo que es más complicado que eso –añadió Shikamaru calmo.

-¿Entonces que ha encontrado Nara-san en el interior de esos archivos? –Interrumpió curiosa Tsume- me resulta bastante complicado pensar en Kakashi como un traidor. Fue Hokage y su conducta tanto antes como después fue intachable. ¿Qué información tenían los archivos sobre todo el cuento de Raíz?

-Nada…absolutamente nada –respondió Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo que…. "nada"? –Preguntó Ino que hasta el momento se había sentido inquieta por su propia situación personal- ¿Nada sobre Raíz? ¿O nada de nada?

-Cuando digo que no encontramos nada, -aclaró Shikamaru algo incómodo- me refiero a más de 200 archivos con puros papeles en blanco. Nada adentro de las carpetas, hojas y hojas en limpio. Sin marcas, sin rastros de escritura. Lo único que pudimos detectar en ellas, es signos inequívocos de chakra.

Naruto se puso de pie. Desde adentro le surgía la tremenda frustración que no podía contener por más esfuerzo y experiencia que tuviese a cuestas. Dijo lo que todos pensaban en ese momento. Lo dijo con una voz fuerte y cargada de frustración:

-¿COMO QUE NADA? ¿COMO PUEDEN SER 214 CARPETAS EN BLANCO? ¿QUA HAY DE LOS NOMBRES AFUERA DE LA CUBIERTA? ¿TAMBIEN DESAPARECIERON POR ARTE DE MAGIA? ¿POR QUE RAZON SELLAR CARPETAS LLENAS DE PAPEL EN BLANCO?

Shikamaru no pareció especialmente impactado por el reclamo. Miró con su típica expresión de aburrimiento, y abriendo una pequeña libreta en sus manos, revisó de hoja en hoja como si buscara el detalle clave de una disertación. A continuación de pensar y leer en silencio algunos segundos, levantó la vista y respondió calmadamente:

-Luego de abrir algunas carpetas y encontrarnos con nada, el cuerpo de Criptología comenzó a tomar en serio el asunto del sello. Si bien su función no parecía ser bloquear el acceso al interior, era evidente que al abrir dichos archivos se activaba. Shiho no conoce un sello que actue de esta forma, pero tiene la teoría que la verdadera seguridad de ese sello, es borrar la información del interior en tanto sea abierto imprudentemente.

-¿Dices que el sello elimina la información del interior si no es abierto correctamente?

-En efecto…-dijo Shikamaru ante la consulta de Tsunade, y luego pudo notar que la mujer había pensado en algo sobre el asunto por su gesto- ¿Tsunade-sama conoce el tipo de sello?

Todos miraron a la quinta Hokage. Ella parecía aturdida en su pensamiento. Era evidente que trataba de rescatar de la memoria el punto en cuestión.

-No estoy segura al completo…-anunció la mujer pausadamente- pero creo recordar que mi ex-compañero de equipo Orochimaru, portaba un diseño de sello que tenía ese efecto. En su momento Sarutobi-sensei le pidió que entregara el secreto a Konoha, un sello que protegiera información clave, borrándola en el proceso, seria invaluable para misiones de mensajes. Es el cifrado perfecto, inviolable. Pero Orochimaru en esos tiempos, desertó de la aldea. Creí que nunca volvería a ver ese sello en mi vida.

-Es un diseño complicado ciertamente….-dijo otro de los ancianos consejeros que pertenecía al clan Sarutobi, mientras revisaba algunos ejemplos del sello dibujados en los informes que tenía cada integrante de la junta en sus manos- ¿Cuántos trigramas combinados? ¿Ocho, nueve? Mucho trabajo debió llevarle a quien lo ha creado. ¿Era el Sannin Orochimaru un experto de esta magnitud? Según recuerdo, solo un clan tenía tanta capacidad con estas técnicas. El antiguo clan del remolino.

Todos sabían que se refería a los Uzumaki. Era también conocido el rumor que involucró a Danzou, Orochimaru y la antigua raíz, con los eventos que llevaron a la destrucción de esa aldea aliada. Mucha sangre había corrido por el secreto de los sellos Uzumaki, y la capacidad de sus usuarios para contener a las criaturas compuestas por chakra. No había mejor ejemplo que el actual Hokage para describir eso.

-¿La información no puede recuperarse? –Consultó Ino anticipando las preguntas mentales de varios- ¿O acaso el sello borra definitivamente la información?

-No tenemos especificaciones al respecto, -añadió Shikamaru- no conocemos la composición interna del sello y es obvio que en este punto estamos sin salida. Puedo razonar que es posible recuperar la información. El sello en la cubierta se presenta de color negro, cuando su origen era de rojo. Tengo la teoría que así como absorbió la tinta del interior, puede devolverla si se le aplica el contrasello requerido. Aun así, si acaso mi idea es la versión correcta, no tenemos forma de saber la combinación correcta, sin conocer cómo se implanta el cifrado original.

-¿Que han obtenido de los interrogatorios? –Preguntó Naruto molesto- ¿Qué ha dicho Kakashi?

-Ha declarado que nunca ha ingresado a ese cuarto de su casa –Señaló Shikamaru lacónico- no sabe cómo las carpetas llegaron ahí. Piensa que pudieron estar desde el anterior dueño. O tal vez alguien las puede haber dejado ahí para inculparlo de algo. Y como ningún archivo tiene su nombre escrito, básicamente no tenemos nada en su contra.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –consultó Chouji sin poder seguir la línea demasiado.

-Que aunque podamos presumir que existe un grupo de ninjas organizados clandestinamente a espaldas del Hokage. –Señaló Shikamaru revisando nuevamente su libreta- No tenemos pruebas físicas que vinculen a nadie realizando ninguna misión, tanto dentro como fuera de Konoha. No hay denuncia de otras aldeas, reclamos del feudal o del ejército regular de las ciudades sobre actividades ilegales. Si Raíz se ha reactivado, no ha utilizado ni sus viejos contactos, ni los viejos cuarteles y almacenes donde solía funcionar. No tenemos nada que nos indique claramente una reunión de dos o más Shinobi, en complicidad de realizar acciones ilegales.

-¿Qué hay de los nombres en las carpetas? –Dijo Naruto ofuscado- ¿Eso no significa nada? ¿Acaso no podemos tener algún registro de algunas misiones donde estuvieran juntos? ¿No han sacado nada de los interrogatorios?

Ibiki Morino ha utilizado la información que tenemos sobre presuntos movimientos de Raíz. Pero ningún ninja arrestado parece conocer de lo que hablamos. Además, no se hablan entre ellos ni parece afectarles lo que le ocurre a otro. Los Yamanaka han enviado a sus mejores penetradores de Psiquis. Pero no existe resistencia alguna por parte de los interrogados.

-¿Resistencia? –indicó Tsunade y luego miró a Ino que debía saber mucho más del tema.

-Usualmente tenemos que penetrar en la mente, forzándola. –Argumentó Ino ligeramente- un buen indicativo de culpabilidad, sería que quienes son sometidos a esos jutsu, intenten resistirse. Eso levanta ciertas barreras mentales y lleva tiempo romperlas. Pero nos daría la pista de algún asunto turbio ocurriendo. En general, la mente tiende a proteger los secretos más valiosos.

-Nada de eso ha ocurrido... –Apuntó Shikamaru- los Shinobi Yamanaka fueron altamente recomendados por la líder de su clan aquí presente. Sus antecedentes son impecables, nunca fallan en un trabajo. Y han revisado sin encontrar nada. Todo lo que sacaron de las mentes escrutadas, es el conocimiento común de la vieja Raíz. Pero no hay nada de nuevas actividades desde la muerte de Danzou a manos de Uchiha Sasuke. Cuando el viejo grupo comenzó a disolverse.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Naruto se sentía frustrado, confundido y estafado. No había prueba física ni mental de la existencia de Raíz. Ni siquiera Shikamaru seguía con la teoría propia sobre su existencia. Simplemente estaba analizando sobre lo que tenía actualmente, y no era mucho. En realidad no era nada. Solo muchos archivos protegidos magistralmente, que no enseñaban nada. Pero Shikamaru era eficiente en su trabajo, y siempre tenía una carta bajo la manga.

-Por ahora no tenemos nada…-dijo sin dudas- pero aún tenemos una oportunidad. Resulta que no hemos abierto todas las carpetas. Cuando entendimos cómo funcionaba el sello, dejamos las más importantes cerradas por prevención. Creemos que todavía podríamos encontrar una manera de obtener esa información.

-¿Cómo lo harías? –Consultó Tsunade interesada- ese sello según recuerdo era inviolable. No se puede romper por la fuerza. Solo abrirse para quien lo sepa hacer.

-El ANBU conducido por Sai, ha puesto bajo arresto a muchos sospechosos. –Proseguía Shikamaru- pero puede que no todos sean parte activa de esa organización. Hemos concentrado la sospecha sobre los más importantes. Pero tal vez algunos de ellos puedan ayudarnos.

-¿Por ejemplo quién? –preguntó algún líder

-Uzumaki Boruto….-añadió Shikamaru- esta arrestado y sospechado de ser parte de esto. Pero una buena forma de comprobarlo, sería ponerlo bajo la elección de ayudar o entorpecerlo todo. Tenemos 4 carpetas con su nombre sin abrir. Mas la que tiene el nombre del Hokage. Si tengo razón, él puede conocer la manera de abrirlas. Los nombres tal vez refieran a eso. O por lo menos comprobar frente a frente si acaso oculta algo.

La idea ganó la mente de todos, y luego de algunos minutos de debate donde Naruto se mantuvo en silencio, quedaron convencidos que debían traer al joven Uzumaki ante ellos. Si acaso colaboraba abriendo los archivos, podían considerar ser compasivos. Era necesario saber que tenían adentro. En pocas semanas había una nueva reunión de los Kage, esta vez en el país del viento. Y Naruto no podía ir a ese encuentro temiendo que algunos de sus ninjas actuaran a sus espaldas para arruinar la paz. Algo debían hacer. No podían quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Ino mientras tanto, trataba de fingir estar tranquila. Pero comenzó a preocuparle esta nueva idea. Había recibido un mensaje días atrás, con su código y nombre clave para trabajar en raíz. Luego de eso, la misión de designar a los 5 familiares indicados para esa tarea. No existía otra indicación para ella, pero le parecía obvio que aquellos ninjas también pertenecían a la raíz en otro nivel. Así que los rastreos mentales quedarían en nada. ¿Y ahora iban por la parte de los archivos? ¿Acaso todo era parte del plan? Shikamaru parecía haber sacado esta última idea del momento. ¿Estaría Bolt preparado para ello?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sarada Uchiha se sentía atrapada…

Comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, acalorada, fuera de los cabales. Los días trascurrían y su arruinada oportunidad de asesinar a Ino Yamanaka la frustraba más y más. El asunto era aún más grave, cuando su madre retornó a la madrugada siguiente del ataque para informar con alivio que la explosión en el hospital no había cobrado la vida de nadie. Sin víctimas, sin bajas que lamentar. Sarada intentó por todos los medios no parecer interesada, pero en cierta forma hubiera sido sospechoso no estarlo mínimamente.

-¿y qué ha pasado con los del turno nocturno Ka-san? –Habría preguntado la joven en medio del desayuno junto a su madre esa mañana- según me está diciendo, las oficinas del tercer piso hicieron explosión.

-Ino era la única en el lugar –anunció la pelirosa- pero no te preocupes querida, tu tía está bien. Salió ilesa de la explosión. Fue una verdadera fortuna.

Sarada no lo podía entender. ¡¿Cómo había logrado esa maldita mujer escapar de la trampa?! Según recordaba, la dejó inconsciente y en el epicentro de lo que serían múltiples explosiones. Incluso había dejado papeles explosivos bajo ella, si acaso se movía o despertaba por cualquier motivo, activaría desde adentro la trampa explosiva. ¡Tendría que estar muerta!

Su madre no paraba de hablar con claro alivio de la situación. Y Sarada en su interior no paraba de asesinar con el pensamiento a su "tía", tratando además de razonar las formas que la llevaron a escapar ilesa. En tanto, Sakura le conseguía la tan esperada respuesta en una mera conversación casual:

-Por suerte Ino tuvo un ángel guardián….-suspiró Sakura contenta e inocente de la situación- tu Boruto llegó a tiempo para sacarla de ahí. Fue un verdadero milagro.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Aunque pareciera increíble, esa noche Boruto tenía pensado encontrarse con su amante. Fue al turno nocturno del hospital para hacerle el amor, como tantas otras veces seguramente. Sarada no había pensado en eso. Tal vez fue casualidad, tal vez…

-Sarada te noto preocupada…-le dijo la madre mirándola fijamente y tomándole de la mano- ¿Qué sucede cariño?

Sucedía lo impensable. Ino sabía perfectamente quien le había puesto esa emboscada. Sarada luego de golpearle la cabeza, era consiente que su tía la había visto claramente antes de perder el sentido. Incluso le dijo claramente "esto es por meterte con mi Bolt". Y la dejó para morir ahí. Sarada esperaba ser arrestada en cualquier momento, pero nada de eso había ocurrido.

El trascurso de los días no cambió la situación. Sarada se sintió muy nerviosa a la mañana siguiente del atentado, y luego aumentaba día con día la ansiedad. ¿Por qué Ino Yamanaka no había dicho nada sobre la identidad de su atacante? ¿Sería porque era hija de Sakura? ¿O tal vez porque se sentía culpable de estarse follando al prometido de la joven hija de su mejor amiga? por las razones que fuere, Sarada no podía digerir que Ino además de salvarse de su ataque, decidiera "perdonarle la vida". Era como un insulto, como una ofensa. Era como un "no necesito delatarte para estar a salvo de ti"

Entonces, ante la preocupación de una madre que no comprendía las furias de su hija, Sarada se encerraba durante horas completas en su habitación. Aislándose, incluso de su madre, todo para preparar su siguiente y definitivo golpe. Poco a poco las ideas de asesinar en las sombras a la amante de Bolt, fueron mutando a un peligroso nuevo concepto. Matarla a cualquier precio, matarla a la vista de todos. Solo matarla, aunque se condenara eternamente al fuego del infierno.

Golpes a la puerta de su cuarto….

Sarada estaba afilando algunos kunai mientras planificaba donde y cuando clavarlos en su enemiga jurada, y los golpes a su puerta la sacaron de concentración. La voz que surgió tras ella no era esperada. No se trataba de su madre, sugiriéndole entre sollozos que comiera algo. Tampoco se trataba de Konohamaru-sensei, quien por pedido de Sakura había tratado de sacarla a entrenar y tomar aire fresco. Esa voz detrás de la puerta, era dulce y tímida en cierta forma. La muchacha que en cierta forma era tan cómplice como "rival" en los asuntos que preocupaban a Sarada sobre su futuro con Bolt.

Se trataba de Himawari Uzumaki, la hija menor del séptimo Hokage.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Reconoces estos sellos Boruto?

La pregunta era directa, y no había forma de evitarla. Podía decir que no los conocía, pero seguramente su padre estaba registrándolo con ese maldito sexto sentido "dorado". La más ligera variación del chakra lo delataría. Sin embargo, la postura física y los gestos de Boruto Uzumaki no tenían rebeldía alguna. Se lo veía desganado. El joven Shinobi avanzó un par de pasos, tomándose las muñecas donde previamente habían estado los grilletes. Lo liberaron en la puerta de entrada a la sala del consejo. No había dado la mínima muestra de querer escapar a ningún lado.

-Si….-señaló el joven sorprendiendo a la mayoría- este sello lo conozco y también se cómo abrirlo.

Shikamaru y Naruto eran los más sorprendidos. Aunque Ino lo estuviera en igual medida, en realidad estaba tratando de recordar con exactitud cómo se respiraba. Por lo tanto su bello rostro no denotaba igual impacto a los demás.

-¿Afirmas que eres el creador de estos sellos? –consultó algún líder ante el silencio general.

-Para nada…-respondió el rubio y Naruto no notaba ningún cambio en su chakra- pero me obligaron a estudiar sobre sellos, y a este yo lo conozco. Aunque no tenía los detalles lujosos de los últimos dos trigramas, aun así….-finalizó tranquilamente- era un diseño del clan Uzumaki.

-Criptología ha dicho que este sello no puede ser abierto por nadie, mas allá de su creador –añadió Shikamaru Nara seriamente- ¿Cómo puedes abrirlo si afirmas no ser quien lo realizado en primer lugar?

-Muy sencillo….-definió acercándose a las carpetas expuestas en una mesa central- porque soy descendiente del clan Uzumaki. Y los diseños de sellos con nuestra marca, modificados por otros o no, son vulnerables a nuestra sangre.

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio de abrir los sellos ahora mismo? –Preguntó Tsunade negociando la cuestión- podemos ofrecerte…

-No quiero nada consejera…-respondió interrumpiendo el joven- lo haré en este momento. Sin condiciones.

Adelantó un par de pasos, y mordiendo un pulgar obligó a sangrarse para derramar una sola gota sobre cada sello. A continuación realizó una secuencia de sellos a máxima velocidad que pocos pudieron seguir y finalmente apoyó su mano sobre cada carpeta una tras otra. Las marcas brillaron en rojo, luego en azul y finalmente desaparecieron. Algunos todavía esperaban una reacción negativa, pero Boruto no hizo más que retroceder y colocar las manos por detrás. Parecía dispuesto a volver a su prisión sin problemas.

-¿Eso es todo Hokage-sama? –preguntó el joven con total pasividad y frialdad. Haciendo parecer que solo el líder estaba presente en el lugar.

Todos se miraron sin todavía comprender. El chakra en el hijo de Naruto fluía a niveles bajos y constantes. No había mentido, ni intentado reaccionar, ni tampoco escapar. Muchos en esa reunión eran conscientes que de haberlo deseado, Boruto Uzumaki podría derrotar a prácticamente todos en ese recinto. Solo con uno, con el mismísimo Hokage, hubiese tenido verdaderos problemas para combatir.

-Llévenselo…..-apuntó Tsunade ante la nula respuesta de Naruto que no sabía cómo evitar lo evidente –luego de evaluar la información se decidirá si seguimos adelante con los juicios.

Los guardias ANBU lo aprisionaron nuevamente apenas entraron al lugar, y un par de minutos después habían abandonado el recinto. Serian horas muy angustiantes para el lord Hokage. El consejo de clanes accedía a una información más increíble de lo que pudiesen esperan. Las palabras clave en las 4 carpetas que se abrieron desataron una revolución. "Granito", "Arena dorada", "Niebla Sangrienta" y "Rayo negro". Hasta ese momento, Naruto Uzumaki temía que su liderazgo fuera puesto en duda por la existencia de Raíz. Pero esa situación se trasformó en la menor preocupación, al comprobar que toda la alianza estaba intervenida. El problema del espionaje no era de Konoha finalmente, sino de todo el mundo. Y tanto el líder, como las cabezas más importantes de la aldea de la hoja, lo comprendieron perfectamente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En el trascurso de los 30 días siguientes, la política mundial dio un giro bastante pronunciado. El Hokage de la hoja entregó en una reunión privada a sus pares del liderazgo los informes sobre las organizaciones en cada aldea. Envuelto en su chakra dorado, Naruto obtuvo de sus colegas la pura verdad. No iban a poder ocultar una mentira, aun si quisieran. Los Kage tenían la reunión en secreto, por pedido de Naruto, y lo cierto era que tanto consejeros como ninjas en todos los rangos de cada villa, estaban implicados en la traición.

De los líderes, solo Gaara de arena conocía la existencia del grupo comandado por su hermano Kankuro, y se justificó aduciendo que conocía el espionaje que las demás villas realizaban. Acto seguido, extendió la promesa de desactivar "arena dorada" en cuanto los demás dejaran el espionaje. Hubo gritos, reproches y advertencias de guerra. Pero finalmente los Kage entendieron que sus verdaderos enemigos no estaban en esa habitación. Los rivales de su liderazgo, no eran otros que los propios ex-Kage o ninjas de su misma villa. Y actuaron tal como se esperaba de ellos. Arrestos masivos, destituciones al por mayor y la velada amenaza a sus respectivos feudales contra financiar a nadie que se opusiera a los actuales Kage de cada aldea.

Paradójicamente, Naruto consiguió con esta revelación lo que había añorado desde hacía años con sus constantes reuniones, la firma de la paz garantizada por sus colegas en el mando de los 5 países. Ahora los líderes tenían el apoyo de sus colegas, y así lograrían imponer su autoridad sobre propios y extraños. A nadie le convenía ir a la guerra contra el extranjero, cuando en su aldea podía volver a surgir otras organizaciones secretas que socavaran sus mandos.

Naruto increíblemente, había conseguido la paz tan perseguida desde siempre.

Dentro de Konoha, Sai y Shikamaru pusieron al servicio su tiempo y talento para objetivos opuestos. Si bien se suponía que debían buscar las pruebas para iniciar los juicios por espionaje, Sai y los miembros de Raíz distribuidos en los determinados departamentos, se encargaron de ir eliminando pruebas durante el proceso. Fue un trabajo sutil, porque lo poco que había estaba en los archivos encontrados en la casa de Kakashi. Pero cualquier otro cabo suelto en informes de misión o archivos de trabajos antiguos, fue rápidamente maquillado para generar normalidad aparente.

Para cuando Naruto regresó victorioso de la reunión con sus colegas Kage, prácticamente no quedaba nada que pudiese ayudar a encerrar o ejecutar a miembros ya capturados de Raíz. En pocos días, solo Kakashi y Boruto tenían algunas razones para continuar bajo custodia. Y en cuanto Naruto regresó, encontrándose con ese panorama sin pruebas, decidió cerrar el asunto a su manera. Habló personalmente con su antiguo maestro Kakashi, en soledad y sin nadie escuchando lo que se dijeron. Y días después, el peliplata se declaró culpable de mantener en su poder información clasificada, siendo ya un ninja retirado. La sanción lo obligaría a 5 años de prisión domiciliaria y eso más bien parecía una bendición, considerando que casi nunca salía de su mansión en primer lugar.

Boruto fue liberado sin levantarle cargo o sanción. No existía prueba física de su conexión con el espionaje de Raíz. Solo había aportado su conocimiento en sellos, otorgados por Kakashi. Y no se había resistido para abrir los sellos que nadie podía. Logrando entregar la valiosa información que llevó toda la política hacia la paz. El muchacho no había vuelto a sonreír o hablar. Esos días en prisión los estuvo soportando en silencio. Tenía mucho que pensar, y su trabajo había terminado. La última misión de Kakashi-sensei, había sido abrir los sellos de las carpetas que fueran presentadas en la reunión del consejo. Bolt obedeció, aun cuando no sabía lo que contenían ni si le llevaría esa información a la cárcel de por vida. Aun así cumplió el pedido de su maestro, y se despidió de su trabajo como agente de Raíz. No estaba de acuerdo con entregar a la organización a la cual pertenecía, pero tampoco cuestionaría al líder si consideraba que eso era lo correcto.

Su padre había vuelto, con la noticia de la paz instaurada y acuerdos compartidos con todos los líderes incluidos los Samurai. La década del espionaje había finalizado, los procesos y juicios en cada aldea arrojaría un sin número de suspendidos, encarcelados y hasta ejecutados. Los feudales tendrían que aceptar la nueva realidad de los países elementales.

Boruto Uzumaki, solo regresó a la oficina del Hokage por una razón después de todo el incidente. Ingresó con un documento y lo entregó en mano de Moegui que tomaba nota de algunos trámites que el Hokage realizaba. Dicho documento, no era otra cosa que un pedido formal de traslado. Boruto podía formar parte de alguna embajada en cualquiera de las aldeas aliadas. En cuanto Moegui consultó la razón de este extraño pedido para un ninja de su categoría, el joven respondió mas para su padre que para ella:

-Hace tiempo, mi padre prometió que con tal de no tenerme a su lado, podía elegir cualquier función o trabajo a realizar. –Naruto quiso decir algo, pero el joven continuó impasible- entonces elijo irme de Konoha para ser embajador. Aquí no tengo más nada por hacer.

-¿Significa que no te casaras con Sarada-chan? –dijo Naruto serio y algo preocupado por lo que sucedía ante sus ojos.

-El acuerdo se va a terminar cuando los tiempos límites se superen. –respondió Bolt sin emoción- Sarada-chan sabía perfectamente que yo no pensaba continuar con ese asunto.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-Lo haré….-indicó intempestivo el joven Uzumaki- pero ese no es asunto del Hokage, sino el cumplir la promesa que me hizo. Yo podría elegir adonde ir, y escojo irme de Konoha. Ahora solo queda firmar el documento y dejarme ir. Eso es todo.

Naruto se puso de pie, estaba a punto de decir algo, cualquier cosa para retener a su hijo, pero no supo bien como. Se había equivocado, era consiente que tanto Shikamaru como el mismo se habían equivocado mucho sobre considerar a Raíz como el enemigo. Gracias al grupo comandado por Kakashi, se pudo desenmascarar a todas las organizaciones extranjeras que socavaban la paz que Naruto y el resto de los Kage intentaban imponer. Ahora Naruto por causa de todo eso estaba distanciado de sus hijos, de los dos. Porque Himawari había dejado muy clara su postura con respecto a lo sucedido. Naruto lo recordaba bien, hacía más de un mes:

 _Flash back:_

 _Desde que se supo que Bolt estaba arrestado, Himawari no había vuelto a hablarle a su padre. En la casa lo evitaba todo el tiempo. En la oficina no le dirigía la palabra, dejando a sus compañeros de equipo recibir las órdenes de cada misión. Himawari no estaba enojada, estaba completamente furiosa. Y Naruto supo exactamente el nivel de rechazo que había conseguido de su hija, cierta noche que intentó confrontarla. La joven había terminado de cenar sin emitir palabra alguna como de costumbre, y Naruto la persiguió por el pasillo para tratar de arreglar la situación:_

 _-Hima-chan…..hija…..por favor tengo que explicarte lo que….-la tomó del brazo para que ella se volteara a verlo- Hima-chan…_

 _La joven se giró rápidamente, y con el impulso le asestó a su padre una bofetada que hizo resonar toda la casa. Respiraba pesado, Naruto tenía el rostro de lado con la mejilla ardiendo, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Himawari jamás había hecho algo parecido. Siempre fue una niña dulce y encantadora. Era increíblemente parecida a Hinata en la juventud, pero cuando su temperamento despertaba, definitivamente tenia cosas de su abuela Kushina._

 _-Hija… ¿Por qué?_

 _-¡Metiste en prisión a Onii-chan! –Gruñó con el rostro colorado y lagrimitas de frustración contenida- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡TE ODIO! –Se dio la vuelta para irse a su cuarto enojada- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más!_

 _El portazo de su habitación finalizó la horrible charla. Naruto esa noche no pudo dormir. En la oscuridad del cuarto, mientras su esposa dormía a su lado, rememoraba el rostro de su hija; y la mirada de su hijo en medio de su arresto. Estaba definitivamente mal con las dos personas que más amaba en la tierra. Sus pasos como líder y Hokage, se ponían en duda aun teniendo el éxito conseguido._

 _Desde niño, había añorado ser Hokage, y ser reconocido. Pero también tenía el sueño de no estar solo. De tener familia y ser feliz. Su esposa nunca lo abandonaría. Hinata siempre lo amaría pero eso no era suficiente. Tanto Boruto como Himawari, eran las personas más importantes de la vida de Naruto. Esa paz tan soñada y buscada, era solo para ellos. Para sus vidas y las vidas de sus futuros hijos._

 _Algo tenía que hacer para cambiarlo. Algo tenía que hacer para evitar destruir ese desgastado vínculo con ambos hijos. Y volver a estar todos juntos y felices. A pesar de todos los errores del pasado. Algo debía hacer._

 _Fin del flash back_

Naruto tenía el documento entre sus manos, y su hijo se retiró de la oficina. Recordaba sus propias palabras hace meses, donde le dijo con claridad que no quería tenerlo a su lado. Donde le afirmó con certeza, que jamás le enseñaría las técnicas de familia (que por derecho le pertenecían) porque simplemente no confiaba a él. Esas palabras se habían dado vuelta completamente. Raíz no era un grupo que había atentado contra los acuerdos de paz, sino aquel que por los medios necesarios, los había preservado.

-Hokage-sama….-le interrumpió el pensamiento Moegui viéndolo aturdido- ¿debo tramitar el pase de su hijo hacia alguna embajada?-ante la nula respuesta, la secretaria insistió- supongo que Sunagakure es el lugar más seguro. Kazekage-sama siempre ha considerado a Boruto-kun como un ahijado.

Naruto no le respondió, simplemente tomó el documento legal y lo hizo pedazos. Ni de broma iba a permitir que su hijo se fuera de su hogar. Todos podían cometer errores, y Naruto nunca se había considerado perfecto. Pero pocos podían admitirlos y tratar de repararlos. Era cierto que tanto Kakashi como Boruto no habían actuado legalmente. Pero tampoco sus acciones supusieron un daño a la aldea de la hoja. Naruto podía no estar de acuerdo con los métodos de su antiguo maestro, pero el resultado estaba a la vista. La paz estaba instaurada en todo el mundo Shinobi.

Y Boruto bien o mal, había aportado lo suyo para conseguir el objetivo.

 **Fin de la parte 1**


	22. CAPITULO 2O PII

**CAPITULO 20: CAMINO SIN RETORNO, PARTE 2**

Sakura había dado instrucciones específicas a las enfermeras sobre cómo actuar…

Durante mucho tiempo se había aplicado a fondo para evitar todo contacto con Boruto Uzumaki. Tenía que lograr olvidarlo. Tenía que dejar de sentir en su piel la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. No fue nada sencillo al comienzo. Su femineidad y su cuerpo se activaron como un volcán. Se sentía más joven, más fuerte y revitalizada. Era una profunda desgracia que la causa de toda esa explosión de felicidad, estuviese en manos de un joven que apenas si superaba levemente a su hija en edad. La situación problemática además, continuaba por los caminos de la identidad de ese joven.

Hace tiempo, Sakura había hablado con su única hija sobre su oportunidad de tener un amante. Le había confesado su pecado, al menos en parte. Pero la niña no reaccionó nada bien ante el suceso. Tal vez aún conservaba a su padre en el altar del que pronto caería, tal vez simplemente no podía concebir a su madre como lo que también era desde siempre; simplemente una mujer. Por las razones que fueran, Sarada no aceptaba que su madre tuviese un amorío, y Sakura le prometió a su niña que ya no volvería a verlo jamás.

¡Pero era tan difícil!

Bolt podía tener actitudes muy toscas y sospechosas en la vida diaria, pero particularmente durante el sexo, era un amante extraordinario. Voraz y al acecho, consiente de su poder de seducción y bastante más avispado de lo que la edad sugería. Era evidente que había sido instruido por vaya a saber que Kunoichi para sacar partido a masculinidad. Y después del acto, Sakura había disfrutado pequeños detalles que nunca había experimentado con su marido. El cuerpo de Bolt era cálido, no frio como Sasuke después del acto amatorio. Además Bolt, solía quedarse al menos una hora extra abrazado a ella, en lugar de largarse o tumbarse de espaldas ignorándola. Le tocaba suavemente, cuando Sakura fingía estar dormida y sentía tenues caricias a sus cabellos y piel. En cierta forma, aunque se comportara como un hombre rudo, tenía cosas de niño necesitado de afecto. Sakura hace años hubiese esperado esa clase de cosas provenientes de su marido. Pero ya no, ahora conocía ese placer en manos de otro sujeto. Un hombre de verdad.

¡¿Por qué tenía que ser justo Boruto Uzumaki?!

El novio de su hija, una calamidad. El prometido de su hija, una tragedia. El amor de la vida de su hija, un desastre. Sakura se había pasado escapando de un hombre que podía hacerla feliz. Y no era ni el principal, ni el último de los problemas a resolver.

-Sakura-sama….-le interrumpió el caminar por el pasillo una enfermera- el paciente que estaba esperando, fue enviado a su consultorio particular.

Ironía….

Durante meses había elaborado un encaramado de trámites, enfermeras y médicos para evitar a cualquier costo que Boruto fuera atendido por ella. Y ahora en la última semana, visto los acontecimientos sucedidos, era exactamente lo opuesto que deseaba ocurriera. Por eso las ordenes inversas, por eso la ansiedad recorriéndole todo el cuerpo cuando ingresó al solitario consultorio para reencontrarse con él. Boruto estaba ya sentado sobre la larga camilla esperando a su médico. Y Sakura no dudaba que específicamente, la prefería a ella por sobre cualquier otra Kunoichi del hospital.

-Boruto-san….-alcanzó a decirle Sakura en cuanto el muchacho le dirigió la mirada- yo voy a atenderle este día.

"Boruto-san" pensó el joven Uzumaki con cierta molestia. Tratando de establecer una distancia formal. Era Sakura quien se había alejado. Era ella quien decidió terminar lo que tanto bien le producía a los dos. ¿Se resistía a sus impulsos básicos? ¿Había sido solo un momento de estallido en necesidad? ¿Simple y llanamente lo había utilizado para reemplazar sexualmente a su marido? Boruto podía elegir cualquier opción, pero solo por detrás del motivo más obvio. Toda la separación, era por Sarada.

-¿Acaba de volver de misión? –consultó Sakura acercándose con cautela y observándolo por si portaba heridas.

-Hai….-respondió neutralmente el rubio tratando de parecer despreocupado- pero no vine para hacerme curar alguna herida. La misión fue un éxito. No tuve daño alguno.

La misión no fue el problema, y la pelea con los mercenarios que lo acecharon durante el todo el viaje tampoco. Los sujetos tenían nivel de Jounnin. Pero incluso para ellos, fue imposible manejar el nivel actual de Boruto. Antes de entrenar con su padre, era un Shinobi peligroso por su capacidad de matar con un golpe. Su técnica de combinar el Junken con Goken le proporcionaba tal vez el puñetazo más penetrante y devastador del mundo conocido. Con el perforaba cualquier armadura, cualquier protección, cualquier cuerpo por más fortalecido con chakra o entrenamiento que se encuentre.

El año pasado, Boruto solo tenía debilidades referidas a la resistencia y velocidad si se comparaba a si mismo con los mejores. Pero después de pasar por el infierno de pelear con Naruto Uzumaki a diario durante un año, ahora su velocidad y resistencia casi no tenían comparación. Y si enfrentara a un Kage o Shinobi de alto nivel, aun podía sorprenderlo y asesinarlo de un solo golpe. Su padre alguna vez le había sugerido un nombre para ese golpe. Le dijo que podía llamarle a esa técnica "Himitsu no ken" que significa puño secreto. Porque era imposible de ver su efecto, hasta que el impacto llegaba y era demasiado tarde. A Boruto le había gustado ese nombre, el doble golpe combinado de técnicas físicas ahora sería su puño secreto.

-¿Entonces porque ha venido aquí? –interrogó Sakura dando un paso atrás, tratando de no parecer nerviosa- sino necesita atención médica, Boruto-san no debería estar aquí.

¿Acaso había venido por ella? ¿Justo cuando todo parecía terminado? ¿A pesar de no haberla buscado durante meses? No, no podían volver a lo mismo. No podían volver a follar como animales cuando la felicidad de Sarada estaba en juego. Sakura lo deseaba, era algo imposible de negar. Pero por Kami que no volvería a caer en tentación. No volvería a caer en la locura.

-Necesito hacerme exámenes de rutina…-aclaró el joven seriamente- me han ordenado que haga un examen completo. Tengo que reforzar vacunas y también comprobar si estoy inmunizado contra enfermedades foráneas.

Sakura conocía la situación. Moegui había estado presente en la oficina del Hokage cuando padre e hijo tuvieron esa conversación final. Y la razón de haber cambiado sus planes para "recibirlo" en las visitas de hospital, no era otra que tratar de saber más sobre ese asunto. Aun no podía creer que Boruto realmente estuviese pensando en irse a vivir a otro país.

-Reforzar vacunas y comprobar la inmunización contra enfermedades es un procedimiento para trabajar fijo en las embajadas extranjeras. –apuntó Sakura como no queriendo comprender la situación- recomiendo solo los análisis Boruto-san. No importa la misión que se tenga, no será suficiente tiempo para justificar el…

-He pedido el traslado a una embajada extranjera… –añadió Bolt como si nada- estos análisis son obligatorios para calificar a esos trabajos. Le agradecería que pudieran darme los resultados en pocos días Sakura-sama.

Si Sakura creía que tratándolo con distancia era lo indicado, comenzó a flaquear en el preciso momento que la respuesta de Boruto estuvo cargada de frialdad y respeto falso. Antes, cuando la nombraba así, era un símbolo claro de desprecio. La forma irritante que tenía para decirle "Sakura-sama" enfrente de otras personas. La manera grosera de dirigirse a ella en cuanto estaban solos. Y ahora simplemente le causaba dolor. Tenía información de Moegui sobre las intenciones de Bolt en mudarse de aldea. Y también suponía que Naruto no lo dejaría irse fácilmente. Pero también conocía el ánimo de ese muchacho. Tenía un valor incomparable cuando se proponía algo. Una voluntad de hierro. En definitiva, era hijo de su padre.

-No tiene caso hacer estos análisis Bolt….-dijo la mujer dejando de lado el formalismo inútil- tu padre nunca…

-Eso no tiene que importarle Sakura-sama…-interrumpió secamente el rubio- el me hizo una promesa, y su palabra se cumple. Puede enojarse y usar todo su poder si quiere. Pero mi voluntad es tan fuerte como su palabra empeñada. Es mi decisión finalmente.

Sakura sentía mucho dolor por la situación. La idea de no poder estar en la intimidad con Boruto era de por si una molestia grande. Pero si todavía se aumentaba el dolor de su hija por no ver su sueño de casamiento concretado, seria aun peor. Era un esfuerzo y sacrificio personal que valdría absolutamente nada.

Durante la próxima hora, no volvieron a tomar la palabra. Era un silencio molesto e incómodo. A Sakura le gustaba trabajar en el silencio regularmente, de hecho lo prefería por sobre los sujetos conversadores que le lanzaban indirectas y propuestas desde que enviudó. Pero justamente con Boruto Uzumaki, que no le agradaba tener ese silencio gélido.

-No puedes hacerle esto a Sarada…-le susurró mientras revisaba la espalda del joven con chakra, anotando en una libreta de tanto en tanto- no voy a permitir que lo hagas Bolt.

La amenaza era inútil. Sakura sabía que el único recurso real para negarle el traslado a un Shinobi como Bolt, era darle un análisis negativamente fraudulento. Cosa que podía sortearse fácilmente por parte del muchacho, al pedir una segunda opinión médica. Incluso aunque Sakura fuera apreciada y respetada por todos los integrantes regulares del hospital, nadie se jugaría la carrera al dar un mal análisis sobre el hijo de Hokage. Además, estaba el asunto de Ino. Después de salvarle la vida, la rubia no perjudicaría a Boruto de ninguna forma. Era un boleto seguro para salir de Konoha.

-¿Piensas recurrir a Ino Yamanaka si mis análisis no son correctos? –Consultó Sakura ante el tranquilo silencio del muchacho- ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

-¿Relación?

-Todos se quedaron con tu milagroso "rescate", la noche del atentado. –dijo la pelirosa mientras ahora había girado a la camilla y revisaba el pecho del joven- pero a nadie se le ocurrió preguntar por tus razones para ir a su oficina personal, a las 2:30 de la madrugada.

El joven sonrió apenas. No era que a "nadie" se le hubiese ocurrido tal pregunta, simplemente sucedió que los investigadores eran ninjas fieles a Sai. Ni por casualidad pondría en duda la honra de la esposa del líder ANBU. No si querían conservar el trabajo, o ya puestos la vida.

-Es simple…-dijo el muchacho como contando algo rutinario- fue una visita sexual. En los últimos meses nos estuvimos viendo en secreto.

-Mientes….-respondió Sakura retrocediendo y dejando su trabajo sorprendida- ella y tú no…son amantes. Ella nunca…

-Cuando decidiste terminar nuestra relación, -prosiguió sonriendo apenas Bolt- mi necesidad de descarga sexual no desapareció. Cuanto más he entrenado con mi padre, mi chakra y poder físico han ido en aumento. Es simple en realidad, algo tenía que hacer para mantener el control de mis actos. Y la señora Yamanaka es muy sexi, como para negarme el placer de su… "compañía".

Intentó ser cruel, para terminar la conversación definitivamente. Como si la hubiese cambiado a modo de prenda. Como si a Bolt no le importara con quien acostarse realmente, sino el hecho en particular. Intentó parecer que cualquier mujer le era conveniente, y seguramente Sakura no buscaría saber más del asunto. O no le importaría, o sencillamente se convencería de que Boruto no era la mejor opción para Sarada en el asunto del matrimonio. Como fuera, ese comentario ocultaba la situación de Ino con Raíz, y al mismo tiempo daba por terminado el tema. Boruto suponía que Sakura no indagaría más lejos. Se equivocaba.

-Estas mintiendo….-susurró Sakura luego de acercarse y volver a su trabajo de análisis- no importa lo que ocultas, pero sé muy bien que estas mintiendo.

Ambos lo sabían, pero a Sakura no parecía importarle la razón de esa mentira. Tal vez lo que realmente la dejaba tranquila, era el presentimiento de que Boruto no se había acostado con otra mujer que no fuese ella. Era estúpido pensar así. No tenía utilidad alguna, ni era motivo de orgullo. Pero cierta sensación de tranquilidad invadía a la pelirosa al comprobar que ante los bellos ojos celestes de Boruto Uzumaki, ella seguía siendo especial. Se le notaba en la mirada. Aun se sentía atraído por ella. Y esa condenada atracción, era mutua. Mal que le pesara a la Kunoichi.

-¿Encontró consuelo de viuda en los brazos de algún hombre? –Dijo de pronto Bolt sin poder guardar silencio ante ella- ¿ya tiene un reemplazo para el capitán invierno?

-No necesito un reemplazo para quien nunca estuvo presente –respondió filosa la mujer sobre Sasuke- solo necesito que mi hija sea feliz. Esto es todo lo que me importa ahora.

-¿Y después que pasará?-siguió indagando el rubio- ¿Qué pasara con la "mujer Sakura", en cuanto la "madre Sakura" tenga su capricho resuelto? ¿Qué seguirá después? ¿Masturbarse bajo la ducha entre lágrimas? ¿Espiar detrás de la puerta, como Sarada ocupa el lugar que usted desea y debería ocupar?

-Basta por favor….-dijo finalmente Sakura, cuando sentía que los ojos ya comenzaban a enjugar- basta Bolt, te lo suplico. No puedo hacer lo que deseo. No podemos. Es una locura que te vayas de la aldea. Tienes que quedarte con Sarada. No la abandones por favor.

Le dolía a Boruto la situación. Quería decir algo dulce y evitar que las lágrimas de esa mujer surgieran. Hace tiempo incluso se había excitado ante el dolor de Sakura. Había deseado verla sufrir mucho. Y todo eso fue cambiando, al más puro y básico deseo sexual primero. Y a la sensación de querer protegerla, resguardarla, que sea feliz después. No podía decir que era amor. ¿Realmente podían amarse mutuamente? ¿Acaso Sakura podía amarlo como hombre? ¿Podía admitir que lo amaba más allá de estar Sarada en el medio? Por esa razón Boruto quería irse de Konoha. No tenía la posibilidad de obtener la confianza y el respeto de su padre. Ni el amor o siquiera la entrega de la mujer que deseaba. No podía tener nada de lo que anhelaba con tanta pasión. Y el peligro de que Sarada algún día se entere de esa relación clandestina siempre latente.

Por eso se retiraba de Konoha. Para proteger a Sakura. Para alejarse de Naruto con quien ya no había vuelta atrás en la relación.

-Una cena….-de pronto susurró Sakura que tenía sus ojos ocultos por el cabello rosado.

-¿Una cena?-alcanzó a pensar mientras respondía mecánicamente Bolt-¿una cena estando solos?

-Una cena en mi casa…-insistió la mujer- los tres juntos con Sarada. Para hablar bien, antes que decidas cualquier cosa. Antes que te vayas de nuestras vidas para siempre.

-Sakura…-negó levemente aturdido el joven mientras ambos rostros estaban muy cerca- tengo que irme. Es lo mejor para…

-Una cena….-le susurró la mujer colocando su dedo índice en los labios del rubio para callarlo- sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada más. Sé que me ayudaste a proteger a mi hija. Pero por favor, te suplico que aceptes este último pedido.

"Maldita mujer" fue el primer pensamiento de Bolt mientras asentía en silencio. Sakura le dijo la fecha y hora del encuentro, y fue todo. Mientras tanto continuaron los exámenes de rutina. Boruto sabía perfectamente que debió haberse negado. Entendía que estaba siendo manipulado por ella y que claramente debió decir "no". Pero en cierta forma era una buena oportunidad para hablar con Sarada del asunto. De una vez y por siempre, tenía que terminar ese compromiso. No podía irse de Konoha como un cobarde. Había tomado una decisión, y aceptar las consecuencias era parte del asunto.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El Hokage tuvo un día demasiado largo en comparación con otros…

Todo comenzó a primera hora de la mañana, cuando en el desayuno tuvo que encontrarse fuera de horario con su hija Himawari. Al parecer la niña no había salido de misión y tampoco se quedó en cama a pesar del horario. Era muy temprano, pero Hinata estaba como siempre preparando el desayuno para su marido. En cambio Himawari parecía no haber dormido muy bien desde la noche anterior.

La relación entre padre e hija estaba totalmente cortada. El rubio había realizado algunos intentos de entablar conversación en las semanas pasadas, recibiendo una desagradable frialdad como premio. Hinata le había advertido a su marido que escuchó llorar durante horas a Himawari encerrada en su habitación, la noche anterior. Seguramente ya estaba al corriente de los intentos de su hermano mayor por cambiar de aldea. Por esta razón, y sumado al disgusto contra su padre por las detenciones de Bolt, generaba un ambiente pesado en la casa Uzumaki. Naruto no sabía bien que decirle, así que hizo lo que le pareció más conveniente. Justo cuando salía de la casa para irse a la oficina, le apuntó a su hija:

-Hima-chan….-la niña apenas le miró, y en sus ojos había clara muestra de no haber dormido bien- no te preocupes, nunca voy a permitir que tu hermano se vaya de nuestra aldea. Es una promesa.

Por primera vez en meses, la pudo ver sonreír. Naruto sabía desde su infancia lo que significaba alimentar la esperanza, cuando no se tenía nada sólido para creer. Sus hijos, los dos, eran lo más valioso que tenía en la tierra. Nada le importaba más que ellos. Ni siquiera su propia vida. Y si tenía que ir contra las reglas para obligar a Bolt para quedarse en Konoha, lamentablemente lo consideraría. Ese documento del pedido de traslado nunca vería la luz. Naruto ya lo había destruido y en lo consiguiente seguiría bloqueando los trámites referidos a traslado que Boruto enviara a su oficina. Naruto quería hacer todo lo posible para dar tiempo a cambiar la intensión de su hijo.

Por supuesto, dicho plan fue negado en las primeras horas de su tarea diaria…

Al parecer, el día que Bolt se apareció por el despacho del Hokage para presentar el pedido en particular, también había presentado idéntico documento ante la administración del consejo de clanes. Por lo tanto, esa mañana le informaban al Hokage que había una reunión para discutir los asuntos civiles, y los petitorios de Shinobi que no fueran específicamente enviados a manos de Naruto.

Había muchas razones para pasar por el consejo y no por el Hokage, pero la principal era darle a cada ninja, la posibilidad de ser escuchado más allá de lo que pensara personalmente el Hokage de turno sobre ese sujeto en particular. Una idea de Shikamaru para liberar de algunos papeleos a Naruto desde hacía años. Y también una herramienta de control, sobre futuros Hokage menos democráticos que el actual.

Durante el horario del mediodía, tuvo que escuchar al consejo de clanes planear sobre el futuro de su hijo mayor. Algunos decían que las intenciones de viaje en Boruto podían ser muy beneficiosas para Konoha. Si bien era cierto que el joven podía trasmitir una poderosa herencia de Doujutsu combinado con inmenso caudal de chakra Uzumaki, si se quedaba en Konoha. También era verdad que gran parte del consejo, no veía con buenos ojos que justamente formara familia con la última usuaria del sharingan. Era como concentrar todo el poder en un solo clan, el Uzumaki. Y el antiguo recuerdo del clan del remolino, siempre estaba latente. Si se multiplicaban los integrantes de esa familia, con la herencia combinadas del sharingan, Byakugan y chakra masivo, ¿hasta dónde podían llegar? ¿No sería riesgoso el nacimiento de herederos con tres de los linajes descendientes del Rikudou Sennin?

Por estos motivos, era bien visto que Boruto viviera lejos de su familia. Y si eran inteligentes en el destino final del muchacho, tal vez podrían crear un lazo de sangre con otra aldea que garantice la paz recientemente obtenida. Las miradas secretamente optimistas, pensaban para su fuero interno que la joven Sarada Uchiha podía quedar libre del compromiso con los Uzumaki, dando su increíble herencia de sangre al servicio de otro clan. Intereses cruzados, y todos en beneficio de sus familias particulares. Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba en total desacuerdo ante la posibilidad de perder la cercanía con su hijo. Sobre todo, cuando ahora era consiente de cuanto lo necesitaba.

-Si bien Boruto ha manifestado su deseo de vivir y trabajar en otro país, -apuntó Ino colocando cierta mesura a los planes de otros- pienso que es joven y puede cambiar de parecer. Lo mejor sería que el Hokage se encargue de averiguar lo que su hijo realmente desea para el futuro.

Las conversaciones continuaron por otro rumbo, pero Naruto agradeció las palabras de Ino y sintió en ellas una gran verdad. Boruto podía tener el deseo de marcharse por todo lo sucedido, pero su padre podía cambiar esa forma de pensar. Solo necesitaban hablar, ellos dos solos. Y por fin entenderse después de tanto tiempo sin conseguirlo.

Luego de la reunión de clanes, donde quedó más que claro las intenciones del consejo por darle el visto bueno al pedido de Bolt para marcharse; Naruto tuvo que sobrellevar una pesada tarde los compromisos y revisiones por toda aldea. Estaba con bastante trabajo, pero nada comparado a los años anteriores donde todo parecía renacer en los antiguos métodos Shinobi. Ahora mismo, la política tenía un espacio más amplio y pacifista. Eventualmente, todo derivaría en un sistema menos belicoso que los anteriores. Los acuerdos internacionales entre Kage, eran la piedra basal de esa creencia a futuro.

Esa misma noche, sin haber bajado el ritmo de trabajo y apenas almorzar lo poco que pudo, Naruto tomó la misión más importante de sus últimos años. No podía designar a nadie para tan difícil tarea. Era una misión nivel Kage, y además ningún otro Kage podría con tal trabajo. Tenía que confrontar a su hijo mayor, y tratar de recomponer una relación en la que Naruto admitía haber fallado desde el inicio mismo. ¿Acaso encontraría perdón en su amado hijo? ¿Merecía ser perdonado después de desconfiar tanto de su propia sangre? ¿Podría Boruto siquiera sentarse a escuchar, luego de habérsele negado las técnicas que por herencia le pertenecían? ¿Sería inútil a esta altura decir que realmente lo sentía por desconfiar de él?

Esa noche en particular, bajo las luces artificiales de una villa silenciosa, Naruto decidió terminar su jornada marchando en soledad hacia el apartamento de soltero que había designado para Bolt. Tenían mucho por aclarar, mucho por debatir, mucho que rememorar del pasado. Y Naruto entendía que debía estar armado con paciencia, para tragar recriminaciones al por mayor.

Sin casi darse cuenta, había recorrido todo el camino desde la torre Hokage hasta el mencionado apartamento. Golpeó la puerta, luego de comprobar que el chakra de Bolt se encontraba en el interior del lugar. Había tenido que rastrearlo ante las luces interiores apagadas. Era demasiado temprano para que estuviese durmiendo. Y tampoco podía estar intentando evitarlo, ya que el Hokage había tomado la prevención de desaparecer su propio chakra y así tomarlo por sorpresa. Eludiendo las excusas o evasión.

Volvió a golpear con tranquilidad, pero que claramente se pudiera escuchar desde el interior. 5 segundos después, la puerta en penumbras se abrió ligeramente, y tanto padre como hijo se encontraron en una mirada.

-¿Qué deseas?-consultó fríamente Bolt sin abrir completamente la entrada, como dejando en claro que el visitante no era bienvenido.

-Hablar…-dijo Naruto con igual frialdad- es necesario Bolt.

Se quedó mirando a su padre durante 20 segundos, pero no hubo ningún gesto de contrariedad. En sus manos traía una carpeta de los archivos tomados de la casa de Kakashi. Boruto supuso que esa carpeta era aquella que tenía el nombre del Hokage en su cubierta. ¿Qué otra carpeta se mantendría en las manos de su padre? Solo la que tenía su propio nombre podía tener cierto valor para él. Aunque no pudiera desbloquear su contenido. ¿Sería información sobre el espionaje de otras aldeas? ¿Serian datos personales sobre su padre? No se podía saber, ya que solo Kakashi había visto el contenido. Boruto tuvo un momento de duda, como si el asunto de los arrestos por espionaje no hubiera acabado. Pero luego recordó que Kakashi-sensei era el único sancionado por tal motivo, y decidió que no quería saber más del asunto. Acto seguido, apartó su posición de la puerta y la dejó abierta para permitir el acceso. El pequeño comedor estaba a oscuras, apenas la luz de la ventana que daba a la cocina iluminaba tenuemente el lugar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Algunas noches después…

Boruto caminaba por una solitaria calle de la aldea sin prisa. Su destino era la casa de las mujeres Uchiha, donde debía por compromiso compartir una cena y aclarar los motivos de su partida. Hace días había tenido muy claro que su partida de la aldea era lo más acertado por el bien de todos. ¿Cómo podría permanecer bajo el comando de su padre cuando le desconfiaba siempre? ¿Cómo tener una relación estable y feliz con Sarada-chan, cuando la presencia de Sakura podía ensombrecerlo todo? ¿Qué pasaría luego de casarse? ¿Acaso Sarada no optaría por seguir frecuentando a su madre, lo suficiente para que algún día se descubra el secreto?

Todas esas preguntas se mantenían latente en su mente, aunque la charla con su padre de hace algunas noches, había cambiado mucho de lo pensado anteriormente. Tal vez fueron los gritos y las recriminaciones, tal vez la sensación de que por primera vez Naruto Uzumaki lo observaba con respeto. Que lo reconocía, que le entregaba su confianza por primera vez. Su padre lo amaba, y Boruto era más consiente que nunca de ello. Pero además lo respetaba como ninja, y eso por sobre todo hacia dudar a Bolt sobre la idea inicial de marcharse.

Todo dependía de lo que sucediera esta noche. Sakura logró obtener esta reunión, pero Bolt no pensaba que una simple charla pudiese solucionar el problema de base. La raíz de la cuestión. Boruto deseaba sexualmente a la madre de su prometida, y la tentación de concretar ese deseo seguiría siempre latente. Lo único que mantenía la situación dentro de los cánones de la cordura aparente, era que Bolt no había follado a su ex-novia. El apellido Uchiha aún era noble, y deshonrar a Sarada hubiera sido impositivo de casarse a cualquier costo. Por el momento, se podía manejar la situación para un rompimiento formal y sin víctimas. Sarada Uchiha tenía que entender. Incluso Sakura debía entender que la situación no podía darse como ambas esperaban.

-¿Pero cómo….? –se preguntaba Bolt mientras golpeaba, y sentía a una persona del otro lado a punto de abrirle la puerta- ¿Cómo explicarle que no puedo casarme con ella porque su madre es…?

No tuvo tiempo para reflexionar en profundidad, cuando Sarada estaba frente a sus ojos. Apenas la pudo ver, Bolt se sorprendió ante la actitud sonriente y despreocupada de su ex–compañera. No parecía la típica chica dolida, que espera con rencor la finalización del compromiso. Tampoco había estado siguiéndolo últimamente, ni interrumpiéndolo celosa cuando se reunía las escasas veces que pudo con Himawari. Sarada parecía haber vuelto atrás en el tiempo. A ser esa chica neutral y seria ante todos, pero sonriente y amistosa con Boruto. La oscuridad de sus celos parecía haberse disipado.

El joven ingresó al pasillo, y mientras iban rumbo al comedor intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas tranquilas con su amiga. Tal vez la situación seria fácil, o demasiado complicada pensaba el muchacho. ¿Qué le habría dicho Sakura a su hija sobre la cena? ¿Acaso no le advirtió que Boruto pensaba irse de Konoha?

El comedor estaba bien iluminado, la mesa estaba puesta para tres personas, y Sakura parecía estar en la cocina alistando los detalles finales de la cena. Sarada lo invitó a sentarse, y Bolt se acomodó aun sin salir de la sorpresa que le provocaba tanta familiaridad. Casi parecía una cena para festejar un feliz acontecimiento.

Sarada estaba vestida con una yukata color azul. Bien ajustada a su cuerpo, y daba la impresión de hacerla más madura y hermosa que con su traje ninja. Tenía una hebilla en un lado, domando su cabello azabache y permitiendo una vista total de su rostro. A Boruto le preocupaba esa mirada y sonrisa en su amiga. Sus actitudes despreocupadas no eran comunes. El joven Uzumaki comenzaba a preguntarse si su hermana en lugar de "hablar" con Sarada, había usado su técnica de presión parcial sobre ella. Cambiándola, modificándola. Evaporando sus celos y actitudes belicosas. ¿Himawari se había atrevido a utilizar su terrible técnica sobre Sarada? ¿Esa técnica que había prometido no usar nunca más, después de los efectos producidos en Bolt hace años?

Era cierto que Himawari tenía más experiencia desde entonces. También que sus técnicas de presión ahora no eran permanentes. Incluso que los efectos no eran terminantes e incontrolables. Pero aun así, ¿realmente había intervenido en la mente de Sarada? Y si realmente lo hizo, ¿Qué interruptor mental había modificado en Sarada con su accionar? Porque implantar una directiva en lo profundo del inconsciente, podía generar un efecto no esperado.

Comenzó la cena, y Boruto no tenía intenciones de alargar la situación más de lo necesario.

-Sakura-sama….Sarada-chan….-les dijo a ambas mientras se sentaban alrededor de la mesa circular para comenzar a servir la comida- creo que debería decirles que…

-No Boruto-san….-le interrumpió Sakura sonriendo- mejor dejar la charla formal sobre el acuerdo para después de cenar –Luego, comenzó a servir el arroz caliente de la vaporera y al entregar el tazón a Bolt comentó- esta noche tiene que ser especial. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una cena tranquila.

A Bolt no le pareció bien la situación. Pero la sonrisa de Sarada y los siguientes temas de conversación triviales, lo tranquilizaron un poco. Era cierto que quería terminar rápido con la mala situación, pero pensándolo mejor, ¿hacia cuanto tiempo que comía algo casero y en compañía de alguien? El pescado asado y los mariscos estaban deliciosos. Y el último año había sido muy solitario para el joven Uzumaki.

Las risas se hicieron presentes, y Boruto pudo rememorar buenos tiempos. Cuando las reuniones de su familia con los Uchiha, eran momentos destacables de ciertos fines de semana. La amargura de cosas en ese pasado, se disipaba en el recuerdo. Solo quedaban los buenos momentos, y lo demás perdía cierto efecto en la memoria. La cena era deliciosa, y la belleza de las anfitrionas con sus yukata entalladas (la de Sakura era de color rosado) pegaban perfecto al momento. Incluso Bolt se arrepintió de haber aparecido por el lugar solo con un jean negro simple y una camiseta azul. Estaba correctamente vestido, pero parecía un tanto fuera de lugar con respecto a las mujeres frente a él.

-Espero que haya sido de tu agrado la comida Boruto-san…-dijo Sakura en un momento- me esforcé mucho para que todo saliera bien.

-Esta delicioso Ka-san…-añadió Sarada contenta- tengo que aprender a cocinar como tú, si quiero ser una buena esposa.

Era la primera vez que el escabroso asunto salía a la luz. Los tres parecieron eludir con mucha astucia toda referencia a ese punto en las horas pasadas. Pero la cena casi había terminado, y era obvio que ese tema se tenía que tocar. Por más incómodo que fuera. Y hablando de "incomodidad", Bolt comenzó a notar algo que poco a poco se desarrollaba en su entorno.

Calor….

Su cuerpo empezaba a tener cierto, calor…

Descuidadamente Boruto observó a su alrededor. El comedor era bastante abierto, las puertas que daban al traspatio estaban abiertas. La noche era fresca, de primavera tenue. El lugar no era incómodo y su ropa no era pesada como para sentir esa sensación extraña de calor corporal.

¿Sería el sake ingerido?

Había bebido muy poco, solo lo necesario para no ser descortés. Boruto había venido a una charla donde necesitaba estar muy despierto. Pero ese extraño calor, estaba comenzando a generarse en la base de su vientre. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué ocurre Bolt-kun? –Consultó Sarada que notaba ese gesto acalorado en su prometido- ¿te sientes mal?

-Para nada Sarada-chan….-dijo tratando de distraer su mente de esa molesta sensación el rubio- bueno, ahora que terminamos la cena, quiero hablar sobre el asunto del comp….

-¡Es hora del postre! –Volvió a interrumpirle Sakura- ya que Boruto-san parece algo agitado, mejor ayudar a la digestión con un buen helado.

-¡Qué delicia Ka-san! –Sonrió con los ojos brillantes Sarada y se puso de pie junto a su madre- ¡te ayudo a servirlo!

Bolt no pudo decir más, ambas mujeres se fueron hacia la cocina y lo dejaron solo. El muchacho gruñó, tomándose el vientre por debajo de la mesa se inclinó un poco tratando de resistir mejor la sensación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué significa ese calor que iba en aumento? Ya podía sentirlo no solo en su vientre, sino expandiéndose por todo el cuerpo.

-Oh no…-pensó ante la teoría que recorrió su mente en ese momento- no puede ser.

Anko-sensei le había dicho que nunca debía cenar con una Kunoichi en su territorio. El arma más efectiva de las mujeres ninja, era la seducción y el uso de paralizantes o venenos para cumplir sus propósitos. ¿Y si Sarada o Sakura habían colocado veneno en la comida? ¿O tal vez pusieron algo en la bebida?

-¡Que idiota soy! –Se dijo mentalmente, autocastigándose- ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidado?! Espero que Anko-sensei nunca sepa lo que ha pasado aquí, o me torturará hasta que desee morir.

Anko Mitarashi había sido su sensei más severa. Casi una enemiga en cuestiones de entrenamiento. Pero aun a la mala, había aprendido muchísimo sobre cómo ser un ninja capaz y vivir para disfrutar la paga por ello. Y uno de los preceptos más claros que había legado era, que jamás debía comer o beber en el territorio privado de otro ninja. Y mucho menos si ese ninja era mujer.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora?

Boruto no tenía mucho por realizar. Había comido y bebido lo suficiente como para que le afectara cualquier componente extra en la comida. Ahora solo le quedaba tratar de averiguar, que tipo de "condimento extra" había ingerido. Intentó mover sus piernas, y giró levemente los hombros para comprobar el efecto de algún tipo de paralizante. La respuesta de su cuerpo fue buena. Podía moverse con normalidad y por el tiempo que había trascurrido en esa cena ya debía estarle afectando a los músculos posiblemente.

-No es un paralizante, y este calor que siento….-se dijo Bolt- no es fiebre origen de un veneno.

Ya tendría que estar débil como para desmayarse, pero no tenía sueño sino al contrario. Se sentía agitado, energizado como si estuviera calentando para comenzar una batalla. Su cuerpo estaba más preparado para guerra que para relajarse y dormir. Tal vez su impresión de que algo estaba mal con la comida de esa noche había fallado definitivamente.

-Bolt-kun….-escuchó la voz de Sarada mientras la notaba volver al comedor- espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

Algo en la voz de la joven era distinto, más profundo, más sensual. Usualmente Boruto se había preguntado cómo hubiese sido hacer el amor con Sarada. Tenía mucho de su madre, tanto física como mentalmente. Y si a Bolt le enloquecía la idea de tomar a Sakura nuevamente, por lógica en compañía de Sarada tampoco la pasaría mal. De pronto le pareció que deseaba ver el interior de esa yukata en la chica, y su mente ya no estaba equilibrada como de costumbre.

-¿Qué rayos me está pasando? –Se preguntó- vengo a romper el compromiso, y ahora estoy pensando en….

Estaba considerando "reafirmarlo" para ser preciso. Tomar a su ex-novia y destruir su ropa mientras la follaba hasta hacerla gritar como una loca. Lamerla cual helado exquisito, ese que justamente acababa de servir con total despreocupación del entorno.

-¿Quieres un poco de mi helado Bolt-kun?-susurro Sarada suavemente.

Boruto resopló acalorado, insensible al entorno y las preguntas de Sarada. No la escuchaba, pero si la observaba mover esos apetitosos labios. Dibujando figuras de palabras que los oídos de Bolt no podían captar. Sakura no regresaba. Boruto miraba con insistencia al pasillo que daba a la cocina, tratando de aguantar hasta la aparición de la pelirosa. Seguramente su presencia haría que el lívido de Bolt se mantuviera bajo control.

-Bolt-kun….-dijo Sarada acercándose y tocándole la frente para comprobar la temperatura- ¿realmente te encuentras bien? Pareces un poco….acalorado.

-No me toques….-quiso decir Boruto sin que la voz le surgiera- Por favor no me toques, mi cuerpo está….

-Tal vez necesites esto…-definió Sarada sonriendo, mientras se inclinaba para besarlo profundamente en los labios.

Su respuesta fue automática. No tenía poder para resistirse de ninguna forma. Su cuerpo ardía en la necesidad, era como fuego, como si todo su ser ardiera desde adentro. Y para colmo Sarada no se conformaba con besarlo, sino que elevó la yukata por sobre sus muslos lo suficiente para montar las piernas de Boruto y sentarse sobre él. Sarada se había decidido a besarlo profundo ¡Y vaya que estaba haciéndolo como debía! Incluso envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bolt, impidiendo la retirada. Tal vez ese magnífico beso húmedo duró unos 20 segundos. Pero era claro que al romperse, sería el comienzo de algo más y no su rápido final. Los siguientes minutos fueron de total dominio en la joven, Boruto no tenía poder para cortar esa fogosa unión. El fuego era increíble en todo su cuerpo.

-Vamos a mi habitación….-le susurró la Uchiha jadeante entre besos- ahora mismo.

-No podemos Sarada-chan…-respondió el muchacho cuya capacidad de pensar estaba casi extraviada- aquí no…

-Ka-san seguro se fue a dormir….-indicó la chica dejando otro corto beso húmedo y poniéndose de pie se dispuso a alejarse por el pasillo hacia su habitación- te necesito…

Luego de eso, se levantó rápidamente y lo atrajo de la mano fuera del comedor. Parecía que lo estaba llevando directo hacia su habitación, pero Boruto terminó ingresando al baño, conducido sin apenas resistencia.

-Espera aquí Bolt-kun…-le dijo Sarada depositando otro beso ansioso en sus labios- veré que Ka-san no este despierta. No quiero que nos descubra. Te avisaré para que salgas y vayas a mi habitación. ¿De acuerdo?

Lo dejó dentro del baño, y se fue rápidamente. Boruto apoyó su mano sobre la pared de azulejos y apenas podía sostenerse en pie. ¿Qué le ocurría? Estaba terriblemente excitado, de hecho no recordaba la última vez que hubiera estado tan excitado en el pasado. Su sangre literalmente parecía hervir, incluso parecía fuera de control en cuestiones de fuerza. Si Sarada y el tenían su primera vez esa noche, sería muy difícil no hacerle daño. Contenerse. Ser "sutil" en la tarea de quitar su virginidad y hacerla gozar en el proceso. ¡¿Pero que más podía hacer?! Rechazarla y huir ya no parecía una opción viable. No podía contenerse como para conseguir eso.

-Por Kami….-pensó agitado Bolt- ¿Qué me pasa? Solo estoy pensando en follarme a Sarada como si no existiera mañana. ¿Qué va a pasar si su madre nos descubre?

No tuvo demasiado por pensar, la voz de Sarada en susurros surgió desde el pasillo para invitarlo a su cuarto. Así nomas, jadeante y apenas consiente del entorno, Bolt salió del baño y se encaminó al final del pasillo donde el cuarto de su ex-novia aguardaba. Sabía que no debía ir. Una parte de él, la que estaba a punto de desaparecer ahogada en la lujuria, le gritaba que escapara del lugar. Pero su cuerpo tenía voluntad propia en ese momento. Así que simplemente deslizó la puerta indicada e ingresó a la oscuridad del cuarto. Apenas una tenue luz se escurría entre los postigones semi cerrados de la ventana lateral. Ella estaba recostada en su cama, y el yukata que había usado en la cena, tirado en el suelo frente a los pies del visitante.

-¿Bolt-kun? –gimió la chica con un susurró confundido.

Ella se movía bajo las sabanas con ansiedad. El no atendió a la interrogante, era obvio de quien se trataba y que ahora estaban a punto de cometer una locura. Otra más. De las que Boruto Uzumaki estaba acostumbrado a realizar corrientemente. Podía ser un muchacho bastante pensante en su estado natural, eso era indudable. Pero ahora su cuerpo estaba fuera de control. Su instinto más básico y animal estaba asentado en la necesidad de posesión. Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que había sentido la tibieza de una mujer entre sus brazos. Era demasiado tiempo. Sus niveles físicos y de chakra eran muy superiores al año anterior. Era joven y eso aumentaba sus niveles de libido hasta la estratosfera. Además, teniendo en cuenta que con Sakura solían follar durante horas completas implacablemente, ahora mismo no sería menos la intensidad o lo extenso de su accionar.

Al final, su mentira sobre la excitación incontrolable herencia de los Uzumaki, terminaría por ser una cierta versión de la verdad. Hacía varios días que no entrenaba con intensidad por arreglar sus asuntos para partir de la aldea. Y ese exceso de energía se estaba manifestado a toda potencia.

-¿Bolt-kun que haces? –Dijo Sarada cuando lo vio quitarse la remera y arrodillarse sobre el colchón –no te acerques a mí.

-¿En realidad eso quieres Sarada-chan? –Sonrió el rubio con una mirada hambrienta- ¿no deseas estar conmigo?

-No…..digo...si….pero mi cuerpo se siente raro y….

Él no le permitió continuar, simplemente la tomó por el cuello y acercándose a su posición comenzó a besarla profundamente. Se subió sobre ella obligándola a recostarse mansamente. Estaba ansioso y ella extrañamente se encontraba dubitativa. Pero en el calor de los besos y las caricias todo comenzó a confundirse. Boruto sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía. Pero no podía recordar porque razón no debía realizar lo que tanto deseaba. Estaba demasiado excitado, demasiado inestable y sediento de una mujer. Y Sarada le recordaba perfectamente con su cuerpo a Sakura. Solo tenía que obtener "experiencia". Y esa noche Boruto se encargaría de iniciarla en ese camino sin retorno.

 **Fin de la parte 2**


	23. CAPITULO 20 PIII

**CAPITULO 20: CAMINO SIN RETORNO, PARTE 3**

El sol ingresaba de lleno atraves de la habitación. Las ventana entre abierta y las cortinas no podían ya contener la entrada de la mañana instalada. Boruto Uzumaki abrió los ojos. Sentía que había dormido durante una década. Nunca en las semanas y meses pasados, había tenido un despertar tan limpio y complaciente. Su cuerpo, parecía haberse quitado como 100 kilos de peso extra. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Por qué esa mañana en particular era tan diferente a las otras? Simple y claro. Era la enorme e inalterable sensación de satisfacción y saciedad. Eso cambiaba las cosas esa mañana en particular.

Estaba recostado con la mirada al techo. Boca arriba su cuerpo estirado y relajado, parecía no pertenecerle. Le costaba moverlo, ¿Por qué razón le costaba acomodarse para hacer la simple acción de sentarse en la cama? La respuesta vino automática, entregada gentilmente por su tacto y vista. Sarada Uchiha estaba reposando su rostro sobre el pecho de su prometido. Ambos desnudos, ambos exhaustos de follar durante toda la noche. Solo la mayor experiencia y aguante, colocaban a Bolt como el único que despertaría durante esa mañana. Sarada Uchiha estaba completamente agotada. Solo destacaba una sonrisa suave surgiendo de sus labios, y la voluntad de mantener sus brazos rodeando al cuerpo amado. Sin conciencia del entorno, totalmente vulnerable.

Sarada Uchiha estaba en el cielo…

Cuando despertara muchas horas después, tendría que comenzar a entender todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero ahora mismo, había tenido su primera experiencia sexual con el joven que amaba. Con el hombre que deseaba compartir sus días para siempre. Y él, aun perdido en su latente excitación, tuvo la férrea voluntad y el control para lograr que ella gozara infinitamente. Para Boruto fue todo un desafío al comienzo, pero luego de evacuado sus primeros excesos, pudo sacar partido a la terrible energía que lo desbordaba. Y si alguna vez había dudado de su "compatibilidad" con Sarada Uchiha, era más que evidente que esas interrogantes ya no estaban.

De pronto, rememorando todo lo ocurrido en la noche antes del sexo, Boruto se movió y casi dio un salto de la cama para alejarse del lugar del crimen. Desnudo como estaba, observó a la joven aun dormida que de alguna forma no se había inmutado ante los movimientos de su amante separándose de ella. Sarada solo sonrió, y tomando una almohada que seguramente era el cuerpo de Bolt en sus sueños, se aferró a ella y continúo durmiendo plácidamente. Desnuda como estaba, sudada y oliendo a gloria. Boruto solo pudo aferrarse con ambas manos a su cabeza, y lamentar lo que había hecho así como sus posteriores consecuencias. Vestirse a toda prisa, huir como si se tratara de salvar la vida. Aun cuando positivamente conocía, que de esta situación pasada no había escapatoria razonable.

Salió al pasillo apurado y lo último que pensaba encontrar, era lo que sucedería….

Su mente era un caos, tal vez era por la única razón que no había calculado todo lo que realmente sucedió la noche anterior. No al menos hasta el momento que vio a quien lo esperaba en el pasillo. De pie tranquilamente, apoyando su espalda contra una pared y de brazos cruzados, Sakura Uchiha le esperaba con paciencia. Era como si estuviera esperándolo ahí, desde el origen del tiempo.

Boruto finalmente, lo entendió todo…

Las piezas se deslizaron en su mente y encajaban perfecto. Todo el plan de esa mujer. La cita, las constantes interrupciones para que no hablara del rompimiento antes de la cena. La comida y el sake, seguramente con una carga de afrodisiaco químico que actuaba más efectivamente sobre los mayores caudales de chakra. No solo lo había drogado a él, también lo hizo con su propia hija para bajar sus restricciones al mínimo posible. Sarada había estado casi desnuda en su cuarto la noche anterior. Masturbándose avergonzada por sentir esa increíble sensación incontrolable. Por esa razón, no pudo resistirse cuando Boruto se dispuso a tomarla.

Boruto se acercó a Sakura intempestivo, apretando los dientes rabiosos de sentirse estafado. La tomó de los cabellos por detrás de su cabeza, y apretándola contra el muro le gruñó a corta distancia:

-Tú lo hiciste….-dijo apenas conteniendo las ganas de darle una bofetada- ¡tú fuiste la que vino al comedor anoche!

Sakura sentía el aliento de Bolt muy cerca. Se miraron por algunos segundos donde ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo. ¡Que atractiva era la idea de besarse como locos! Pero los ojos verdes de la mujer bajaron con debilidad. Lo que había realizado en la noche, iba exactamente en contra de sus deseos. ¿Cómo explicarle que en realidad hubiese querido arrastrarlo a su propia habitación? ¿Cómo decirle que se disfrazó de Sarada solo para guiarlo a los brazos de su hija? ¿Cómo argumentar que hizo todo eso en contra de sus deseos como mujer, y en beneficio de ser madre?

Ambos sabían lo que sucedería a continuación. Sarada Uchiha ya no era virgen. Boruto ahora tenía la obligación de honrar el contrato de matrimonio. Sakura como madre de Sarada, tenía la potestad de denunciarlo ante el consejo de clanes. De no aceptar Bolt fijar fecha para el casamiento, podía ser obligado legalmente a ello. El asunto podía ser un lio diplomático. Boruto sabía que ya no podría lograr que lo dejaran ir a otra aldea. La pelirosa conocía mucho de diplomacia y política, no por nada había sido discípula de la quinta Hokage.

Sakura Uchiha, lo había derrotado…

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? –Le susurró Bolt aun con sus manos apoyadas en el muro rodeando a Sakura- quería irme para lograr que Sarada deje de buscarme. Para que tenga la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más. ¡De enamorarse de otro! Quería irme… -le susurró más bajo- y tal vez volver en un tiempo para que nosotros…

-No hay nosotros Bolt…-le cortó Sakura dolida y tratando de no romperse- no soy la mujer para ti. Por Kami, podría ser tu madre. Pude haber sido tu madre. ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Hubo silencio. Sakura apartó la vista y cerró los ojos con frustración. Sus brazos caídos a los lados marcaban que no se iba a resistir para nada. Contra el muro, podría hasta recibir golpes sin siquiera defenderse. Pero Boruto se retiró luego de algunos segundos. No quería y no podía hacerle daño. Pensándolo mejor. ¿Cómo culparla? ¿Cómo echar culpas a Sakura, por tratar de proteger la felicidad de su hija? Boruto lo hizo en su momento, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cosas aún peores por proteger a su familia. ¿Acaso no había llegado al extremo de drogar y forzar sexualmente a Sakura, por defender la estabilidad de la pareja en sus padres? ¿No la había chantajeado durante meses para mantenerla bajo control? ¿No se dispuso matar, robar y estafar para lograr los propósitos de la Raíz? ¿No estuvo de acuerdo con esclavizar a su tía Hanabi, solo para conseguir la seguridad de su querida Hima Nee-chan?

El joven Uzumaki sabía que había actuado de manera brutal muchas veces. Ahora no tenía derecho a quejarse por recibir el mismo trato. Eran las reglas del mundo ninja.

Boruto retrocedió, alejándose de la pelirosa. Apoyó una mano en el muro opuesto dándole la espalda a la mujer, y caminó un par de pasos para tomar cierta distancia. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sakura le había engañado con los métodos que alguna vez dieron la victoria a Bolt en el pasado. Incluso ahora, el podía notar los detalles de cómo lo hizo. El afrodisiaco en la comida y bebida. Sabiendo que por cantidad de chakra afectaría a Bolt y Sarada principalmente. Sakura era ninja-medico, debió ingerir algún antídoto previamente. Luego se las arregló para enviar a su hija para el cuarto, donde ella sentiría los efectos y trataría de saciarse a sí misma. A continuación, Sakura tomó la forma de Sarada con un henge y regresó al comedor. Besándolo y acariciándolo con su experiencia, como nunca Sarada hubiese podido por vergüenza. Llevándolo al baño y dejándolo sin poder ver el astuto cambio sucedido. Todo para finalmente llamarlo con voz falsa al cuarto de su hija, mientras ella se encerraba en su propia habitación, completando la trampa.

-Pude haberla lastimado gravemente…-dijo Boruto molesto y deprimido- no tuve demasiado control.

-Eres incapaz de hacerle daño –declaró la pelirosa seriamente- todo ese papel de hombre rudo y violento que representaste la primera noche que estuvimos juntos, fue negado en los siguientes meses. Sé que en el fondo eres un hombre tierno y amable. Tu madre y tu hermana te aman por ello. Pudiste haberme esclavizado por siempre, pero elegiste dejarme libre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? ¿Acaso no ves que soy alguien peligroso para Sarada-chan?

-Eso no es cierto, se que puedes dividir el trabajo de tu vida privada. –Le sonrió la pelirosa tratando de ser amable y hacer las paces con su futuro yerno- No eres un ser que vive de la guerra como mi difunto marido. Pero además tienes el valor para luchar por tus deseos. De llegar hasta el límite sin dudar- luego de algunos segundos de contemplarlo finalizó- Estoy segura que serás un estupendo esposo para mi Sarada.

Boruto apretó los dientes, ese no era el problema realmente. No dudaba que Sarada y él se llevarían bien conviviendo. No por nada habían sido amigos desde casi el nacimiento. Pero algo en el interior de Boruto le decía que estaba atrapado. Así se sentía estando en Konoha, atrapado. No sabía la razón, no entendía el sentimiento. Pero quedaba claro que el instinto le alertaba de la situación. Y ahora ya no podía escapar de la aldea. Tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de la noche anterior.

Al costo que fuese…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Uzumaki Naruto, séptimo Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, era un hombre feliz. Estuvo sonriendo casi todo el día de trabajo desde que recibió la grandiosa noticia traída personalmente por su hijo.

Algunos días después de la cruda y difícil charla que padre e hijo tuvieron en el apartamento del joven, apareció Boruto por su oficina. El muchacho vino por propia voluntad y pidió hablar con su padre en soledad. Shizune y Moegui estaban atendiendo algunos papeleos y fueron invitadas a dejarlos solos. Ambos Uzumaki, quedaron en silencio y mirándose fijamente. El líder sentado tras su escritorio, el joven y recientemente calificado Jounnin, parado firme con sus brazos por detrás. Naruto esperó con paciencia lo que su hijo quisiera decirle, estaba dispuesto a esperar el día entero. Nunca se sintió más dolido y frustrado en su vida, como cuando supo semanas atrás, que su amado hijo podía irse lejos. Nunca sintió tanta depresión y dolor, como cuando su adorable hija le dijo que le odiaba. Que era un monstruo. Que nunca volviera a dirigirle la palabra.

Naruto sabía personalmente que no era un monstruo. No era un desalmado. Era un hombre que cometía errores. Un hombre que trataba de ser buen líder para su pueblo. Compaginando ser esposo y padre además. Todo sin experiencia, todo sin haber tenido madre o padre en su niñez. Hizo lo que pudo. Hizo lo que sentía que era mejor.

-Hokage-sama…..yo….

-No Bolt….-le interrumpió Naruto rompiendo el gesto neutral- estamos solos. No necesitas nombrarme así.

Ambos sonrieron apenas, habían recuperado la mínima familiaridad. Era un buen inicio.

-Oto-sama….-dijo el joven recomenzando la charla- quisiera agradecerle mi ascenso a Jounnin. Y estoy a disposición para cualquier designación. No tengo preferencia por un departamento de trabajo en específico.

Había dicho más de lo expuesto. Había hablado sobre el otro tema, sin siquiera mencionarlo. Naruto trataba de no sonreír abiertamente. Pero sentía latir su corazón nuevamente. Era una sensación tan cálida, que casi hubiese saltado sobre su niño para abrazarlo. ¡Qué extraña criatura era el ser humano! Estar tan feliz por algo que siempre tuvo a mano, pero recién ahora podía vislumbrar completamente.

-¿Significa que ya no piensas irte de Konoha? –interrogó el padre, siendo cauto ante la evidencia.

-Significa que tengo una prometida. –Señaló el joven como excusa- y supongo que en un par de meses tengo que casarme con ella. Así que no debería tomar un trabajo que me aleje demasiado de mi hogar. O al menos eso supongo, Oto-sama.

Ambos sonrieron. Era el comienzo renovado para ambos. Boruto había fingido ser un muchacho duro y frio. Tanto que Naruto por mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de estar presenciando el nacimiento de un nuevo Sasuke Uchiha. Era fue la razón principal de no confiar en él. Ese fue el motivo por el que Naruto consideró no enseñarle a su hijo las técnicas más poderosas de su arsenal. El modo Sennin, y el Hiraishin no jutsu. Pero desde la noche donde discutieron en el apartamento de Bolt. Que todo había quedado más claro:

 _Flash back: hace algunos días…_

 _-¿Por qué te encuentras en medio de la oscuridad?-dijo el Hokage ingresando al departamento con cuidado._

 _-Me gusta la oscuridad, -respondió el muchacho- usando mi memoria o mi chakra, puedo saber exactamente lo que requiero sin necesidad de luz. Además, intento no depender totalmente de mis ojos, por cualquier trabajo futuro. Estimular mi capacidad de rastrear con el chakra._

 _Naruto miró a su alrededor y lo que estaba presenciando, no le gustaba. Le recordaba demasiado a su propio apartamento cuando era un niño. Él había odiado la oscuridad y soledad del lugar. Se sentía débil, se sentía desvalido y solo. Por eso amaba el aspecto de su actual hogar formado con Hinata. Todo era iluminado y lleno de vida. Existían flores y un lago en el traspatio. Estaban sus hijos y su esposa. Nunca se había sentido miserable y solo en su actual hogar. Pero la oscuridad de ese pequeño apartamento era un viaje al pasado. Al más horrendo aspecto de su pasado. Cuando Naruto estaba solo con sus lágrimas. Acosado por aldeanos, temiendo por su vida._

 _-La soledad es mala consejera –añadió el Hokage buscando un lugar en el suelo para sentarse junto a la pequeña mesa central, pero luego decidió permanecer de pie- creo que tu madre estaría feliz si regresaras a casa. Te extraña tanto como tu hermana. ¿No has olvidado a tu hermana cierto?_

 _-¿Es tu forma de intentar arreglar el asunto? –Interrogó sonriendo irónicamente de lado Bolt- ¿todo olvidado y volver a casa como se llama a un perro?_

 _-Sabes bien que no pienso así._

 _-Tal vez, pero tampoco sueles venir a mi olvidado apartamento a menudo. –Indicó Boruto sin faltarle verdad- lo que me sugiere que el Hokage pretende algo de este simple Chunnin bajo su servicio. Algo que no puede obtener desde lo más alto de su oficina. ¿Correcto?_

 _-Solo soy un padre esta noche, -señaló Naruto apenado- que trata de hablar en buenos términos con su hijo. Le prometí a Hima-chan que volverías a casa. Ella te quiere y necesita mucho. Sabes bien que sufre si no estás presente. Todos sufrimos._

 _-Mi hermana es una Kunoichi –definió Bolt tratando de quitarle emoción personal a la charla- puede que no esté de acuerdo con mi viaje al extranjero, pero con el tiempo entenderá que fue lo mejor. Yo también sufrí mucho en los primeros meses de habitar este apartamento. Pero luego recordé, que mi padre vivió solo los primeros 20 años. Y si él pudo sobrevivir, yo también lo voy a lograr. Y aquí me estás viendo, de una pieza._

 _-¿Y este viaje es lo mejor para quién? –Consultó Naruto comenzando a molestarse- ¿Para ti? ¿Para mí? ¿Para nuestra familia? Todo me parece una excusa tonta que evita la realidad. Solo quieres huir. ¡Y eso solo lo hacen los cobardes hijo!_

 _Boruto volvió a sonreír, esta vez tenía una gran carga de angustia en el gesto. ¿Cómo podía ser que su padre y el fuesen tan diferentes? Era cierto que físicamente se asemejaban mucho, pero la separación impuesta por los años sin convivencia, había generado un abismo entre ambos. Naruto era el Hokage y también padre de Bolt, pero el joven cada vez estaba más convencido que eran dos desconocidos prácticamente. ¿De qué otra forma podía ser acusado de cobarde? Boruto Uzumaki se consideraba a si mismo muchas cosas, pero la palabra "cobarde" ni siquiera estaba en el país donde habitaba. De pronto, Boruto detuvo su lento caminar por medio de las penumbras. Lo que tenía que decir era definitivo, pero al mismo tiempo debía dar muchas explicaciones para detallarlo:_

 _-¿Quieres saber porque elijo irme de Konoha? –consultó Bolt a lo que su padre solo se quedó en silencio- Por estar cansado. Estoy muy cansado y decepcionado de que nunca puedas confiar en mí. Que pase lo que pase, nunca puedas confiar en mí._

 _-¿A qué te refieres? –Señaló Naruto serio- eres mi hijo. Te quiero y también confió en…._

 _-¡NO DIGAS MENTIRAS! –estalló Boruto rabioso y dio un golpe sobre la mesada de la cocina que vibró levemente, así como todo el lugar- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENTIR FRENTE A MI! ¡NO NECESITO UNA MALDITA HABILIDAD SENSORIAL PARA SABER QUE MIENTES!_

 _Y de ahí el silencio. Porque la reacción era tan violenta como inesperada. Era indudable que Boruto estaba enojado y decepcionado de su padre. Naruto conocía bastante bien que se encontraría esa situación, aunque no esperaba tanto rencor. Era obvio que existían asuntos por resolver, y finalizada la charla, tal vez encontrar un mejor acuerdo que ver a su hijo irse de la aldea. Por eso Naruto dejaba a Bolt hablar, para que descargara el veneno y luego llegar a un mejor puerto._

 _-Cuando era un niño… -dijo bajando los hombros con resignación el joven- te suplicaba por horas, por días completos que me entrenaras. Te perseguía, te adoraba, te admiraba. Y tú solo tenías tiempo para ser Hokage. Tenías tiempo para todos en esta aldea, con excepción de tu familia._

 _-No deseaba que mis hijos fueran ninja. –Admitió Naruto sin elevar la voz- temía que pudieran buscar hacerme daño atraves de ustedes. Aquí en Konoha están seguros. Pero si eran ninjas eventualmente tendría que abandonar la aldea por misiones. Tanto Hima-chan como tú, siempre han sido lo más preciado para mí._

 _-El abuelo Minato, y la abuela Kushina murieron la misma noche que naciste, pero confiaron en ti dejándote la responsabilidad del Kyuubi. Eras un bebé indefenso, solo en el mundo y aun así confiaron en ti. ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de como trataste a tus propios hijos?_

 _Naruto comenzó a entender. Bolt se sentía herido por haber sido negada su herencia. Tanto Minato como Kushina, habían dejado en el actual Hokage toda su confianza. No pudieron entrenarlo ni protegerlo, pero depositaron su fe en él. En cambio, Naruto tuvo toda una vida para entrenar a sus hijos. Pero decidió negarles esa instrucción, decidió "protegerlos". Esconderlos del mundo ninja. O en otras palabras, desconfiar de que ellos pudieran seguir por propia cuenta y éxito transitar el camino del Shinobi._

 _-Cuando era un niño, no elegiste confiar en mí. –Proseguía Boruto- tuve que ir a la academia para empezar de cero, como si fuera un huérfano. Luego me designaste a Konohamaru-sensei para tenerme controlado. Un buen hombre, pero no el indicado para entrenarme en mis virtudes. Tiempo después, durante los exámenes Chunnin, pasaste de mi pelea como si fuera algo sin importancia. Ni siquiera notaste que mi Byakugan se había activado por accidente y por eso recibí una paliza sin poder controlarlo. ¿Acaso lo notaste? ¿Acaso te importó como me sentía por ser humillado frente a nuestro pueblo? no confiaste en mi para ganar. Incluso te debía parecer muy conveniente que fracasara en mi intento de ascender a Chunnin._

 _Ahora Naruto ya no tenía palabras. Tenía el peor recuerdo de su propia infancia. Cuando estaba solo, cuando nadie esperaba nada de él. Tenía el recuerdo de nadie a su lado para entrenar. Todo lo tuvo que hacer solo, con la sutil diferencia de que nadie conocía que era hijo de un Hokage. Nadie nunca esperó la grandeza de Naruto Uzumaki. Esa presión no la tuvo nunca, esa presión si la tenía el "honorable hijo" del séptimo Hokage. Y al parecer le había afectado mucho._

 _-Finalmente, encontré un gran ninja que vio en mi un potencial –Apuntó Bolt continuando su relato- Hatake Kakashi-sensei me dio su tiempo. Me otorgó confianza, me dio su entrenamiento sin excusas. Por supuesto me entrenó sin piedad, tanto que creí que me volvería loco. Me enterró en mil libros y además se ocupó de adiestrarme en combate. Me enseñó a ser invisible, a pensar y a querer a esta aldea por sobre cualquier cosa. Kakashi-sensei no se atrevió a negar mi herencia. Me obligó a leer sobre el pasado de mi padre, a conocerte con defectos y virtudes. Supe lo que tenía que hacer, y me hacía sentir orgulloso poder protegerte a ti, tanto como nuestra familia. Pero sobre todo, confió en mí ciegamente. Algo que mi propio padre nunca quiso hacer._

 _-Kakashi no debió crear una organización que fuera ilegal –Naruto ya no sabía que decir- él estaba retirado y no debió…_

 _-¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de Kakashi-sensei!- gruñó Bolt interrumpiendo- el solo pensaba en respaldarte. El solo quería protegerte y se encargó del trabajo que nadie quería hacer. El confiaba en ti, y luego te entregó el poder de raíz en bandeja de plata. ¡Y tú le pagaste encerrándolo! ¡Lo encerraste como me has encerrado a mí! Después del asunto de Kiba Inuzuka, juraste que confiráis en mí, y luego has vuelto a ordenar que me arrestaran. ¡Juraste que confiarías en mí! ¡Y una mañana tuve a tus perros frente a mi puerta, esperando para arrestarme! ¡PARA ARRESTARME A MÍ! ¡A TU PROPIO HIJO!_

 _-Hice lo que tenía que hacer como…_

 _-Pero no siempre has seguido las reglas ¿verdad?-contradijo Bolt envenenado- porque cuando el Uchiha era un renegado y asesinaba a colegas ninjas que iban a recuperarlo de Orochimaru. Cuando formó ese grupo de criminales llamado Taka. Cuando incluso trabajó para Akatsuki, ¡TU NUNCA DEJASTE DE CONFIAR EN EL! ¡ERA UN MALDITO CRIMINAL Y TU ENTREGABAS LA VIDA POR EL!-finalizó tratando de controlar su frustración-_ _pero en mí, nunca pudiste confiar._

 _Naruto no pudo hacer más en esa situación pasada. En el momento que todos los ninjas sospechados por los archivos de Kakashi fueron puestos bajo arresto, Raíz parecía ser una organización ilegal que tenía por objeto minar la paz. Nadie suponía que la estaba apoyando en realidad, como finalmente sucedió. ¿Cómo podía saber el Hokage que los informes extraídos de la raíz delatarían todo el espionaje del mundo?_

 _Pero no podía Naruto advertirle su visión particular del asunto. Era claro que su hijo se sentía herido por la falta de confianza que siempre había tenido en él. Naruto había buscado protegerlo, pero ante la duda, era cierto que siempre eligió pensar mal de Bolt. Eso era incuestionable._

 _-He leído toda tu historia…-dijo Boruto apoyando la espalda en una pared y solo la luz del ventanal cubría la zona central del lugar, luego de algunos segundos pareció estar más tranquilo- En detalle, lo que nadie sabe del héroe más grande de esta aldea. Tus fracasos, tus malas calificaciones, tu soledad. Supe de tus compañeros de equipo. Como te gustaba Sakura Haruno, y la fuerte amistad que tenías por Sasuke Uchiha. Fuiste fiel y confiaste en ella aunque nunca te quiso. Mantuviste tu amistad con Uchiha, aunque casi te asesina varias veces, y aun después de convertirse en desertor. Me culpas por su muerte, pero no estabas dispuesto admitir que era un bastardo y solo le interesaba su beneficio personal. Que en el pasado se orinaba en Konoha, y actualmente estaba dispuesto a seguir haciéndolo._

 _-Te acostaste con su esposa…-contradijo Naruto, aun tratando de entender cómo se había llegado tan lejos en el asunto Uchiha- aun cuando eras novio de Sarada-chan._

 _-Era mi misión, como tantas misiones de tantos ninjas en el mundo. –Respondió sin emoción Bolt- mí trabajo era evitar que ella se enrollara contigo, destruyendo a nuestra familia. Y si bien tuve que forzar la situación al inicio, te aseguro que Sakura-chan ha disfrutado más que con su esposo. Más que con nadie._

 _-Eso no importa, y yo nunca hubiera traicionado a tu madre…_

 _-Pero tampoco fuiste capaz de negarle nada a Sakura desde que la conoces, ¿correcto? –Sonrió apenas Bolt irónico- ¿O lo que en realidad te enfurece de mí, es que yo si pude satisfacerla en donde sujetos como su marido y su ex-compañero fallaron? ¿Te enoja saber que nunca estuviste cercano a lo que yo he logrado? Tomar a esa mujer para mí, y derrotar al Uchiha._

 _-La verdad que no…-admitió Naruto- hace muchos años, que tu madre ocupa mi corazón. Cierto es que Sakura-chan ha sido especial hace años. Pero ahora es solo una amiga. Y lo que en realidad me preocupaba era que Sasuke te hiciera daño al enterarse. Además, no tenía el mejor concepto tuyo por lo que hiciste, considerando que tu novia es nada menos que Sarada-chan._

 _-Seguramente que te preocupaba mi moral... –añadió Bolt debatiendo sin problemas, pero se movía para encender la luz general y ya mirarse a los ojos- ya que parece que soy incapaz de lograr tu confianza. Depositas tu fe en traidores, desertores, rebeldes sin causa, o en políticos extranjeros. Pero cuando se trata de tu propia sangre, tal parece que siempre estoy en la mira. –encendió la luz y ya podían verse a lo lejos- ¿y todavía preguntas mis razones para irme de Konoha?_

 _Naruto no tenía idea de cómo responder. Había venido preparado para una recepción hostil, pero realmente no parecía estar siquiera en el juego del debate. Su hijo había soltado varias estupideces cegado por el rencor, pero otras muchas razones eran bastante cercanas a lo real. Naruto en su fuero interno, podía admitir que el asunto de Sakura o Sasuke no le había molestado tanto como Boruto sugería. Ambos constituían ciertas "aspiraciones" de un joven Naruto que hace años no existía. Sin embargo, el actual Naruto que era Hokage y padre de dos niños, había fallado en donde Minato tuvo éxito. Era muy cierto que la excesiva protección de sus hijos había sido un error. Era solo soberbia pretender que podría cuidarlos del mundo entero. Tarde o temprano, tanto Himawari como Bolt hubieran tenido que resolver sus propios problemas. Aislarlos del mundo ninja, era negar la herencia misma que corría por su sangre. Ambos eran Uzumaki, descendientes del poderoso clan del remolino. Nietos de un Hokage y una jinchuriki, hijos de otro Hokage y una heredera del noble clan Hyuuga. ¿Realmente podrían tener otro sendero que no fuera el de ser ninjas? Si así lo fuera, era una decisión que no le correspondía tomar a Naruto._

 _-La confianza debe ganarse es cierto….-señaló el padre luego de un pesado minuto de silencio- y estoy dispuesto a aceptar que nunca te di la oportunidad de lograrla. Mis acusaciones y los arrestos, fueron en base a la decepción que sentía de verte comportar como lo haría un niño sin familia. Cuando sucedió el asunto de Kiba, simplemente pensé en cuanto me había esforzado, todo para que fueras a caer en la oscuridad de los Shinobi, y parecía que era justo adonde habías ido a parar._

 _Por primera vez desde el comienzo de la discusión, Boruto pareció ser tomado por sorpresa. Era como si escuchara algo que nunca esperaba recibir. Pero enseguida reaccionó, su gesto se volvió adusto y se recordó a si mismo que su padre había tenido mil oportunidades de confiar en él. ¿Y lo iba a empezar a hacer justo ahora? Más sonaba como una excusa ante la posible salida de Konoha, que una disculpa real._

 _-Aun así…-continuaba Naruto que había apoyado esa carpeta sobre la mesa del centro dejándola a disposición de Bolt- abriste los sellos y permitiste que supiéramos todo lo que ocurría en la alianza. Soy consciente que fue parte del plan de Kakashi, pero no puedo negar que el aporte que Raíz hizo, para conseguir firmar el acuerdo de paz. Además…..tanto Kakashi como tú también…me entregaron esto…-el nombre propio sobre la cubierta era el del Hokage- logré abrirla con mi sangre y las posiciones de sellos que mostraste en la reunión del consejo. Esta carpeta nadie la ha visto a excepción de quien te habla. ¿Sabes lo que contiene?_

 _Boruto observó la carpeta sobre la mesa. Y tomándola entre sus manos se dispuso abrirla. Las hojas eran una descripción detallada de cada integrante de la organización raíz. Tanto dentro como fuera de Konoha. Había agentes de raíz en todos los países. Antiguos guerreros, políticos, Shinobi retirados, actuales ninjas de otras aldeas, civiles, pobres o personas con riqueza. Boruto desconocía al 80% de esas personas. Se había cruzado con algunos, y no tenía idea que también estaba bajo las órdenes de Kakashi. El punto era, que ni siquiera ellos lo sabían._

 _-Cada nombre, tiene un código y un número. –Apuntó Naruto de brazos cruzados, que observaba las reacciones de sorpresa en su hijo- no entiendo para que me fue entregada esta carpeta, ya que no me sirve para acusar a ninguno. No existe detalles de las misiones que realizaron, toda información incriminatoria se destruyó en los archivos sellados. ¿Qué significan los nombres clave y los códigos numéricos que acompañan a cada sujeto de ese archivo? ¿Puedes decírmelo?_

 _Boruto sonrió levemente. Para luego asentir calmo, ante su propio pensamiento. Kakashi-sensei no había destruido la raíz. Todo el esfuerzo no se había perdido. Simplemente, se retiraba del comando. Había absorbido la responsabilidad de una organización que apenas asomaba la cabeza a la luz. Pero como toda raíz fuerte y duradera, era demasiado profunda y oculta para conocerla completamente. Demasiado profunda para destruirla. Y la fase final del plan estaba ante sus ojos. Boruto al fin podía entender completamente a su maestro. Hatake Kakashi había sido un Shinobi extraordinario sin dudas. Y como siempre dijo, su sensei había sido nada menos que el abuelo de Bolt. El cuarto maestro Hokage. El rayo amarillo de Konoha, Minato Namikase. Un genio._

 _-Este archivo, es nada menos que el espíritu de la Raíz._

 _-¿Qué dices?_

 _-Kakashi-sensei siempre estuvo preocupado que a nuestro grupo le sucediera lo que al de Danzou. La antigua Raíz solo estaba conformada bajo la idea de darle todo el poder a un solo sujeto. Por lo tanto, cuando Sasuke Uchiha lo asesinó en combate, el antiguo grupo de perros no supo cómo continuar sin su amo. No era una organización al servicio de Konoha, sino para las ambiciones de Danzou Shimura._

 _-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esos archivos?_

 _-Observa…-le señaló Boruto girando a la mesa y parándose junto a su padre- cada nombre de cada agente de Raíz en esta carpeta tiene un código numérico y también una letra. Además, los nombres clave evitan que se usen nombres propios en los mensajes enviados. La mayoría de los agentes de Raíz no conocen a sus compañeros. Reciben mensajes anónimos, con su nombre clave y código particular, cumplen su misión y revierten los resultados por una serie de canales de comunicación secretos. Así, si cualquier agente fuese capturado o descubierto, no existe método de tortura que sirva para extraerle información de Raíz._

 _-Porque básicamente nunca la tienen, ¿correcto? –aventuró Naruto interesado._

 _-Así mismo, si Kakashi-sensei no envía órdenes usando los códigos de este archivo –continuaba Boruto seriamente- simplemente Raíz deja de funcionar. Las vidas de estos agentes siguen su curso y nadie nunca más hablara del tema. Este sistema se hizo para evitar la fidelidad a un solo hombre, y permitir que cada hombre o mujer sean solo fieles a la causa. Solamente a Konoha._

 _¿Y entonces?_

 _-En resumen, si nadie vuelve a enviar mensajes con estos códigos y nombres clave a cualquier miembro de esta carpeta, simplemente raíz será desactivada. En otras palabras, ahora no solo eres el Hokage, sino también el líder de Raíz. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esta información._

 _Naruto recibió en sus manos nuevamente el archivo. Las ramificaciones de cada hombre y mujer distribuidos por la aldea y el resto de los países alcanzaban prácticamente todas las esferas. Raíz estaba en todos lados, y nadie a excepción de Naruto, Boruto y Kakashi realmente lo sabían con certeza. Incluso ahí mismo, estaba el código y el nombre clave de su hijo:_

 _Código de orden: S-117_

 _Nombre clave: Relámpago dorado._

 _-Qué ironía…-sonrió apenas Bolt alejándose y caminando por el lugar lentamente- el hombre que pusiste en prisión tiene tanta confianza en ti, que te ha depositado el fruto de todo su esfuerzo en las manos. Y el hijo en quien nunca confías, te dice cómo usar todo ese poder aun cuando has venido a tratar de evitar que me vaya adonde deseo ir. No sé si tienes mucha suerte, o tanto Kakashi-sensei como yo, somos demasiado idiotas. Lo voy a reflexionar mientras viajo a Suna._

 _-¿Suna? –consultó Naruto confundido mientras apenas podía apartar la vista de la carpeta._

 _-Supongo que accederás a que viva cerca del tío Gaara. Es el único Kage en quien confías totalmente. Suna no es mi territorio preferido, pero el tío Gaara no va a desconfiar de mí como lo harían los demás. Trabajaré en la embajada y tomaré sol. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por todos._

 _-¿Y Sarada-chan? –Preguntó el padre tratando de encontrar el argumento que detenga a su hijo- ¿Sabes el daño que le causaras al romper el compromiso?_

 _-Será menor que lo que puedo causarle, -indicó el joven- si ella se entera que prefiero tener a su propia madre que a ella en mi cama._

 _Naruto abrió la boca, pero no supo bien como ocultar la sorpresa. No tenía palabras para tamaña confesión. No podía entender lo que su hijo sentía realmente, y lamentable que no era la primera vez. ¿Cómo podía preferir un amorío cualquiera, por sobre la joven con la que había crecido desde siempre? ¿Acaso no amaba a Sarada, o simplemente nunca la había amado? ¿Realmente iba abandonarla por el simple capricho de no poder acostarse con la pelirosa? Según Naruto, Sakura podía ser muy hermosa todavía, pero los años pasarían y por edad, era como si Boruto se acostara con su madre prácticamente. Era algo bastante común que hombres mayores con ciertas posiciones de poder, desposaran a jóvenes mujeres. Pero la situación inversa era muy extraña. Sobre todo considerando que Sakura no era heredera de una dinastía, ni princesa de un país._

 _-Si Sarada descubre lo que hice….-definió el joven Bolt- no importara si fue por misión, gusto o deseo. Va a odiar a su madre y probablemente intente matarla. En ultima instancia, lo consiga o no, Sarada-chan se quedará sola. Se volverá un cumulo de odio por su sharingan. ¿Realmente quieres tener a otro Uchiha loco en Konoha? el ultimo casi lo destruyó todo por una venganza._

 _Naruto no quería ciertamente. Pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de ver exiliado a su hijo mayor por años y años. Tal vez condenado a no volver nunca. ¿Qué haría con Himawari si no podía detener a su hermano de la idea del viaje? La niña siempre había sido apegada su Onii-chan. Y él siempre la había protegido de todo mal. Seguramente debía ser muy doloroso para Boruto tener que irse, pero evidentemente pensaba pagar el precio con tal de proteger a Sakura y la aldea. Aunque por caminos distintos, Naruto comprendió que ambos hombres Uzumaki se parecían bastante internamente. Dispuestos a lo que sea con tal de proteger a sus seres amados._

 _Naruto se sintió muy triste. Porque no podía moralmente detener a su hijo. Era claro que Bolt tenía sus razones para partir de la aldea. Y también cierto era, que jamás había confiado en las decisiones de su retoño anteriormente. Sin embargo había una última oportunidad de cambiar eso, era el momento de confiar. Así que tomó su archivo del control de Raíz, y aunque sabía que podía darle una orden directa como líder para obligarlo a permanecer en Konoha, pensó que ya no quería más conflictos. Como padre, sentía haberle fallado durante todo el tiempo a Bolt. Pero se prometió empezar a cambiar en ese aspecto._

 _Y el primer paso…..era confiar…._

 _-Tengo que ir a casa para cenar… –Agregó a su lenta salida del departamento, con la carpeta bajo el brazo- solo quiero decirte que voy a firmar la autorización de traslado el lunes a primera hora. Si mi hijo cree que esto es lo mejor para él, quiero confiar que así será.-abrió la carpeta y rebuscó algún detalle antes de volver a hablar- S-117 Relámpago dorado…tengo una misión para usted…antes de partir tendrá que presentarse el día domingo próximo al campo número 7. Tendrá un entrenamiento especial de técnicas conmigo. Esto es confidencial. Luego de ello, quedara relevado de sus deberes con Raíz en esta aldea. Eso es todo._

 _Y se fue…._

 _Dejando a Boruto en una mescla de asombro y alegría. Por increíble que pareciese, era la primera vez que su padre lo había escuchado y confiado en él. Era la primera vez, donde lo había tratado como un hombre, y no como un niño a quien debe esconder del mundo conocido. Y si no entendía mal ese entrenamiento confidencial, no era otra cosa que el "Hiraishin no jutsu". La técnica de su abuelo. Su herencia como ninja. No existía mayor muestra de confianza que eso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Boruto Uzumaki tenía razones para sonreír de felicidad nuevamente._

 _Y aun por todas las dificultades del pasado, podía volver a renacer el orgullo que había sentido siempre por ser hijo del Hokage. Ese orgullo y esa admiración, que ahora podía volver exteriorizar por Naruto Uzumaki._

 _-Gracias….Oto-sama….-le dijo a su comedor vacío, porque su padre ya había abandonado el lugar._

 _Fin del flash back:_

Actualmente era martes, y Boruto Uzumaki no se había ido de Konoha. Tuvieron un domingo pasado de entrenamiento, donde Naruto enseñó a su hijo los lineamientos básicos del dios del trueno volador. Al verlo prepararse y practicar, el Hokage tuvo la impresión que su hijo no tendría demasiados problemas para dominar la técnica. Y también supo por el rumbo de las conversaciones esporádicas, que algo había cambiado en Bolt.

Tal vez la cena en casa de las mujeres Uchiha era el detonante de esta nueva actitud…

-Bien Boruto….-le dijo el Hokage sin poder ocultar su felicidad- como Jounnin recientemente ascendido, y teniendo en cuenta tu desempeño como escolta en la reunión de líderes en el país del hierro hace meses; considero que serias muy capaz trabajar en esta oficina permanentemente.

La mirada del joven era todo un poema. Estaba tan sorprendido por las palabras de su padre que casi provoca en Naruto un ataque de risa. Pero se contuvo, la situación era seria y trataba de llevarla como tal.

-Pero….-susurró confundido Bolt- en ese viaje…..-dijo acercándose unos paso hasta quedar muy cerca del escritorio- Oto-sama dijo que debía ir a cualquier departamento de trabajo, bien lejos de su lado.

-Era cierto….-definió Naruto sonriendo apenas- porque un Hokage debe tener Shinobi de su extrema confianza como escoltas y compañeros. Ninjas tan leales, que serían capaces de sacrificarlo todo por la aldea de la hoja. Ninjas tan fieles, que darían la vida por el Hokage sin pensarlo dos veces. Incapaces de dañar a la honorable familia del líder. Dispuestos a todo con tal dar paz a nuestra villa. Y más aún…..-añadió poniéndose de pie y girando al escritorio- necesito ninjas en los pueda confiar mi vida y la de todos en esta villa. Capaces de guardar secretos, de perdonar, y también de saber pedir perdón.

Luego de eso, Naruto se paró frente a Bolt y colocó ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo. Durante estos últimos días, había rememorado su pasado y repensado muchas viejas actitudes. Había tenido nuevas esperanzas, y descartado el miedo a ser traicionado nuevamente por una de las personas más cercanas a su corazón. En cierta forma, la fe depositada en su tiempo sobre Sasuke y Sakura, había minado en Naruto su capacidad para tener confianza en las personas. Pero Bolt había luchado duro para obtener justamente eso. Y Naruto estaba seguro que su hijo no iba a decepcionarlo esta vez.

-Gra…gra….-Boruto había bajado la cabeza, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y algunas lágrimas se escapaban aunque deseara contenerlas con toda su fuerza- gracias…Oto-sama.

Boruto por primera vez desde la tierna infancia, se deshizo de esa mascara fría y orgullosa de ser Shinobi. Simplemente volvió a ser el hijo de su padre. El niño que lo había admirado e idolatrado siempre. Y avanzó de su posición para abrazar al Hokage y hundir su rostro en el pecho. Trataba de no llorar, era estúpido llorar por esto. ¡Pero se sentía tan feliz! ¡No podía explicar la satisfacción que le desbordaba de conseguir uno de sus sueños más dorados! Que el hombre que más admiraba lo tratara como su igual. Que confiara en él, al punto de nombrarlo su escolta. Que depositara la vida en sus manos. Y la confianza de sentirse finalmente, un digno hijo del Hokage de la paz.

Shizune no solía pasar sin golpear la puerta. Ese día tuvo un desliz. Pero la escena frente a sus ojos, le previno de ingresar a interrumpir. No solo le pareció hermoso que Boruto abrazara a su padre tal como cuando tenía 5 años. Sino que Naruto, aun haciendo todo lo posible por contenerlo, también estaba soltado algunas lágrimas de alegría. La Kunoichi sintió una tibia calidez en el corazón, y con cuidado volvió a cerrar la puerta para dejarlos solos.

Amaba a Naruto como a un hermano. Su felicidad era verlo feliz. Shizune decidió ordenar a los guardias ANBU que custodiaban la puerta, diciéndoles que nadie tenía permiso de ingresar hasta que el hijo del Hokage abandonará el lugar. Y se dedicó a otras tareas. Sin dudas serian tiempos de felicidad para Konoha. Porque tanto el Hokage como su heredero, por fin estaban en paz.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Los meses siguientes fueron los mejores para Naruto y su familia…

Mientras que Bolt actualmente trabajaba como escolta del Hokage, tanto el líder como Shikamaru que era su consejero más cercano; lo interiorizaban sobre los movimientos administrativos que contenía el trabajo de Hokage. Boruto se hizo el mejor y constante compañero de su padre. Lo acompañaba a las reuniones del consejo, a las visitas de los cuarteles ANBU y también a los viajes. El joven Uzumaki intentaba no mostrar mucho interés por los intentos de su padre en adoctrinarlo. Pero aunque no soñaba con ser el siguiente Hokage, tampoco quiso despreciar a Naruto con quien estaba reiniciando una buena relación. En resumen, Boruto aprendió buena parte del trabajo hecho por su padre, aunque sin intenciones de verse en un futuro realizándolo.

Por supuesto, el aburrido acto rutinario tuvo ciertas ventajas. Si bien su tiempo libre se redujo drásticamente, Bolt disfrutaba enormemente estar casi todo el tiempo acompañando a su padre. Almorzaban juntos, chalaban durante los horarios de oficina, en los viajes y mientras se trasportaban por Konoha. Y además, cuando el Hokage tomaba su tiempo para entrenar personalmente, Boruto tenía el placer de ser su compañero de práctica. Aprendió muchísimo. Mucho más de lo que esperaba obtener. Si bien los estilos de combate no eran iguales en padre e hijo, Boruto evolucionaba enfrentando a uno de los pocos sujetos en el mundo que lo superaban físicamente. Entrenar con alguien tan poderoso, tendía a extender los límites del joven poco a poco. Y particularmente le cumplían el sueño que tuvo desde niño. Ser entrenado por el séptimo Hokage.

Mientras tanto, la relación de Boruto con Sarada fue avanzando poco a poco.

Desde aquella noche de alcohol, comida y afrodisiacos. Boruto estuvo dispuesto a llevar la relación con Sarada directamente al matrimonio. En su fuero interno, sentía que no amaba a su novia. No tenía ese sentimiento asfixiante de posesión que le había inspirado Sakura en algún momento. Pero poco a poco, las citas y reuniones con Sarada fueron construyendo una relación más profunda entre los jóvenes. Además, los fines de semana familiares Uzumaki-Uchiha, se restauraron un par de meses después de los últimos "incidentes".

Boruto no volvió a cruzar palabras en privado con Sakura. Ni siquiera la miraba. Ella mostraba ciertos destellos de interés por el joven, pero eso no significaba que volverían a ser siquiera amigos. El joven Uzumaki no podía perdonarle lo que Sakura hizo. Entendía sus razones, incluso había aceptado su derrota. Pero definitivamente no haría nada para alterar el nuevo "equilibrio" conseguido entre las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha. Nunca más arriesgaría la felicidad de todos, ni por sus propios deseos personales.

Boruto y Sarada no volvieron a hacer el amor desde la primera noche. Decidieron esperar hasta después del matrimonio. El joven prometió esperar, y su trabajo con Naruto le consumía casi todo el tiempo libre como para tener deseos acumulados.

Himawari en tanto, fue muy feliz cuando supo que su hermano seguiría viviendo en Konoha. Pero su parte negativa fue cuando su Onii-chan le reprendió duramente por haber usado su técnica para manipular a Sarada. La joven incluso soltó unas lágrimas cuando su hermano tuvo esa dura charla en privado con ella. Y aseguró que no había querido causar daño alguno.

-Sabes bien que no puedes controlar completamente el efecto de esa técnica Hima-chan. –Le dijo Bolt mientras discutían en el antiguo cuarto privado del hermano- no debiste presionar sobre el cerebro de Sarada-chan. ¿Y si le hacías algún daño?

-No quise lastimarla Onii-chan….-susurró llorosa la muchacha- solo intente que aprendiera a compartir.

-¿Compartir? –dudó el rubio confundido.

-Ella estaba celosa de nosotros Onii-chan. –Admitió Himawari- me dijo que no debía acercarme tanto a mi Onii-chan. Que tú eras solo para ella.

-Que ridículo….-señaló hastiado el joven- eres mi hermana. ¿Por qué rayos Sarada podría sentir celos de ti? Además, cuando implantas una orden en la mente de alguien. El efecto puede cambiar según como lo interpreta el subconsciente. Por eso no puedes controlarlo Nee-san.

-¡Eso no importa Onii-chan!- chilló nerviosa Himawari y se aferró al pecho de su hermano con angustia- ¡yo no quería que me separaran de ti! ¡No quería que te fueras! ¡Prometiste que siempre me protegerías! ¡¿Acaso mentías Onii-chan?!¡¿Me abandonarías si ella te lo hubiera pedido?!

Boruto abrazó a su hermana y guardó silencio. La escuchó llorar y era lo único en el mundo que no podía soportar. Desde que nació, desde que la vio en brazos de su madre que Bolt se había prometido protegerla de todo mal. Ni siquiera el salvaje mundo ninja podría tocarla. Ella era un alma pura. Himawari Uzumaki era una luz brillante. Boruto jamás la dejaría sola.

-¿Recuerdas hace un año y medio….? –le dijo Bolt sonriendo levemente- cuando estuviste saliendo con Inojin Yamanaka.

-Si….-respondió Himawari que no se separaba del abrazo.

-Antes de tu primera cita con él…-confesó el rubio abriendo cada vez su sonrisa y apartando a la hermana la miró a los ojos- tuve una seria conversación Inojin. Le dije claramente, que si llegaba a herirte de alguna forma, que si llegaba a decepcionarte o hacerte sufrir. Me aseguraría de matarlo con los métodos más crueles posibles. Tanto que haría orinarse en los pantalones a Ibiki Morino. ¿Realmente crees que te abandonaría ante el pedido de nadie? Te quiero mucho Nee-san. Nunca lo dudes por favor. Ahora deja de llorar que no me gusta verte así.

Himawari sonrió finalmente, limpiando sus lágrimas y sintiendo alivio de que su Onii-chan no estuviera enojado con ella. Que la protegiera, aun cuando ella no era precisamente alguien débil. Pasarían los años, y ese vínculo con Boruto no debía romperse jamás. Himawari podía renunciar a todos, incluso al resto de su familia, pero no veía su propia vida sin tener cerca a Boruto. No solo era su único hermano. Era mucho más para la joven.

-¿Recuerdas cuando practicabas tu técnica sobre mí? –Le señaló el rubio divertido- lograste borrar de mi mente cuestiones como moral, miedo o dudas. Mi potencial creció sin los límites establecidos de mi mente. Y aun así….nunca he dejado de quererte. Nunca he dejado de desear tu bien. ¿Entiendes?

Era cierto. Incluso fuera de los límites Boruto nunca dejaría de querer a su hermana. Era un pensamiento reconfortante en cierta medida para el joven. Aunque la chica no tuviera la misma visión sobre el asunto en particular.

-¿Y entonces….?-consultó tímidamente Himawari después de un rato-¿vas a casarte con Sarada-san? ¿Significa que nunca volverás a ver a Sakura-sama?

El rostro de Bolt se trasformó. Estaba sonriendo hasta hace un momento, y ahora no sabía si seguir junto a su hermana o salir corriendo. Era evidente que el efecto de la presión parcial iba disminuyendo año con año. Ya que Boruto comenzaba a recordar cosas como la vergüenza y el temor. Aunque ligeramente, claro está. Después de todo, estaba entrenado para evadir esas emociones tal cual el ninja típico.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –consultó con cautela.

-Desde la noche que Sakura-sama salió del cuarto para invitados, y se hundió en la habitación de Onii-chan casi toda la noche.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

-Nunca haría nada para dañar a Onii-chan. –aseguró Himawari roja como tomate y con la cabeza baja- pe…..pero…..me pregun….taba….

-¿Qué te preguntabas Nee-san?

-Si tú… ¿Amas a esa mujer?-añadió apenada la joven- ¿Aunque nadie lo acepte? ¿Aunque podría ser tu Oka-san por edad?

¿La amaba? ¿Realmente podía estar enamorado de Sakura Uchiha? Esa pregunta Boruto se la había hecho a sí mismo muchas veces. Y la respuesta era indeterminada. Escuchar una interrogante de su fuero interno en los labios de su hermana menor, era cuando menos perturbador. Boruto sin embargo, agradecía que Himawari se hubiese enterado tiempo después del primer encuentro real entre Sakura y el. Donde no fue una relación consentida, sino forzada y usada para el más puro chantaje. ¿Qué pensaría su hermana de él, si acaso supiera de la violación?

En el mundo ninja, era algo común de hecho. Una agresión sexual para las Kunoichi, no debía diferir en perspectiva de un ataque físico. Se las entrenaba para eso. Incluso se las instruía para tomar partido y ventaja de aquellas situaciones. Anko-sensei era muy gráfica en su experiencia sobre la utilización de esas artes en el pasado. Y Boruto había tomado consejo de todo ello. ¿Pero qué hubiese pasado si acaso Sarada no hubiese existido en la ecuación? ¿La censura social de la aldea a esa relación de una mujer madura y un joven Shinobi, hubiera sido suficiente para haberla dejado? ¿La oposición de su padre, incluso de su madre, sería suficiente para que Boruto no volviera a estar con Sakura? la respuesta claramente, era no. si Sarada no hubiese estado en medio, Boruto y Sakura serían amantes cuando menos. Y además pareja, si la mujer aceptaba soportar las habladurías comunales. En todo caso si los problemas fueran demasiado, Bolt la hubiera llevado lejos de Konoha, para iniciar una vida nueva juntos. Pero sin dudas no hubiera renunciado a ella.

-Creo que si…-admitió ante la sorpresa de Himawari- creo que hubiera intentado una relación estable con ella de no existir Sarada-chan. Pero Sakura ama a su hija, y mi responsabilidad es casarme con mi prometida.

-Dijiste que cancelarias el contrato Onii-chan….-le indicó la hermana- no tienes que casarte si no quieres.

-Eso pensaba hacer, pero después de una noche desafortunada, le he quitado a Sarada algo que no puede devolverse. Algo que me obliga a cumplir el acuerdo, por la razón o la fuerza. Así que no hablaré más de asunto Nee-san. Espero que aceptes mi decisión.

Luego de ese día, no volvieron a tocar el tema. Pero Boruto tenía en claro, que su hermana no estaba de acuerdo con el asunto del casamiento. Tal vez la joven no estaba de acuerdo con un casamiento sin amor de por medio. Pero aun así Bolt, para no romper la nueva armonía de Konoha y de esas familias; se dispuso a cumplir con su parte del acuerdo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Meses después, Boruto y Sarada tuvieron la ceremonia oficial de casamiento. Toda la aldea se unió en un gran festejo y muchas personalidades del extranjeros fueron invitados al agasajo. Sarada Uzumaki, era una joven muy feliz. Incluso la emoción y el prudente tiempo trascurrido, había logrado que tanto Sakura como Boruto se sintieran satisfechos con la situación. Tal como si hubiesen olvidado lo que vivieron juntos. O simplemente, resignarse a entender que no era una cuestión destinada.

Boruto se prometió en el mismo altar camino al matrimonio, que pondría absolutamente todo de su parte para lograr hacer muy feliz a su esposa. Sarada y él, tuvieron una perturbadora conversación horas antes de unirse para siempre, y de aquella charla surgió un vínculo más fuerte y seguramente duradero. Sarada demostró todo el amor que sentía por su marido en esa conversación. Y Boruto supo que ahí se encontraba su oportunidad de reparar el daño causado. Solo tenía que hacerla feliz. Si lograba eso simplemente. Su familia, sus padres, la madre de Sarada y el mismo, serian felices. Todo estaba en sus manos, y desde la raíces de su alma, se juró que esta vez no fallaría en su misión de vida.

Tanto padre como hijo, nunca rompían una promesa de ese tipo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	24. CAPITULO 21

**CAPITULO 21: TRES AÑOS DESPUES…**

Boruto y Sarada tenían una casa bastante espaciosa. Con tres habitaciones, cocina, comedor y un traspatio con muchas flores. A ella le gustaba tener un jardín colorido. Había agarrado el gusto a decorar la casa con floreros y cuadros, dotándola de una extensa vida a su alrededor. Y su marido se había convertido en los últimos meses, en el musculo que trasportaba todo lo que Sarada Uzumaki quisiera, hacia el sitio de la casa que deseara. Después de todo, Bolt se negaba totalmente a la idea de que su esposa embarazada de 8 meses, realizara el mínimo esfuerzo que perjudicara al niño en su vientre.

-Bolt-kun….-reía ella, cuyo cabello negro se había dejado largo hasta la cintura- no estoy incapacitada. Nuestro hijo es Uzumaki después de todo, no tengo menos fuerza, sino mucho más.

Sarada había pasado los primeros meses del embarazo con ciertos problemas. El niño en su vientre reclamaba una cantidad increíble de chakra producido por la madre. Parecía nunca saciarse. Sin dudas iba a tener el monstruoso nivel espiritual herencia de los hijos del remolino. Sarada sufrió el desgaste bastante, pero alcanzando el cuarto mes de gestación las variables se invirtieron completamente. El feto ya producía su propio chakra. Y Sarada tuvo una enorme píldora de soldado completando su poder. Desbordándola para ser precisos.

Fueron meses divertidos para los conocidos de la pareja. Noches donde los antojos de Sarada comenzaron agudizarse exponencialmente. En la medianoche de muchas jornadas, podía verse a media docena de clones de Boruto corriendo, buscando por toda la villa lo que fuera que su esposa hubiera pedido.

Luego, las pequeñas discusiones de pareja que terminaban con un Bolt recibiendo tremendos puñetazos que le hacían recorrer el firmamento de cabo a rabo. Para finalmente al regresar, reencontrarse a su llorosa esposa que alterada por los cambios hormonales, se trasformaba completamente. En el día a día, parecía una lunática peleando con el marido por cualquier cosa. Y por las noches, una bestia sexual que no parecía tener saciedad con nada que su esposo le hiciera. Esa parte hubiese sido peligrosa para cualquier otro hombre. Pero para Boruto Uzumaki en especifico, solo fue dar y recibir placer en cantidades más que aceptables.

Pero mucho antes del feliz acontecimiento del embarazo, Boruto y Sarada tuvieron los primeros dos años de casados para "enamorarse".

Cuando tuvieron la ceremonia de casamiento tres años antes, el joven Uzumaki no estaba enamorado de su novia. Ambos lo sabían. Sarada lo había advertido y aun así quería unir su vida para siempre con él. Ella pensaba, que muchos de los problemas que tuvieron como pareja, fueron causados por su propio padre. Boruto se sentía muy avergonzado con ese concepto. Sasuke Uchiha podía haber sido muchas cosas en su vida, pero la culpa de todo lo sucedido en la separación de los novios, no era suya. Sin embargo, ella firmemente deseaba tomar parte de la responsabilidad en la situación general. Pensaba, que si no se hubiese negado a concretar físicamente el amor que sentía por su novio, muchos de los horribles eventos del pasado jamás hubieran ocurrido. Su padre influenció en ella para evitar esa unión, y ella lo culpaba por eso. Sin embargo, Boruto no iba a consentir que Sarada se pusiera culpa alguna en sus hombros. No cuando nada le correspondía de aquel veneno.

Esa tarde, el momento de la última discusión entre Sarada y Boruto antes de caminar al altar, fue cuando la joven demostró cuanto podía llegar a amar a su futuro marido. Boruto recordaba ese momento como ningún otro. Nunca tuvo tanto miedo y vergüenza como cuando su novia le dijo que conocía la verdad:

-Hace tiempo….-le dijo caminando por el cuarto donde tenían su última conversación antes de casarse- mi madre confesó que tenía un amante.

Cualquier otro hombre no hubiera tenido idea de lo que ella hablaba. Bolt lamentablemente sí.

-Me dijo que no volvería a verlo, porque me hacía daño. –aclaró la muchacha sonriendo con nostalgia- dijo que nuestro vinculo madre-hija era más importante para ella que cualquier amante. Y aunque no dijo quién era, ahora puedo saber su identidad.

-¿De qué hablas Sarada-chan?

-No eres el único que había notado que tu padre y mi madre se miraban demasiado desde hace años –proseguía la joven- ella estaba sexualmente frustrada, y luego vino tu confesión esa noche de la reunión por el contrato matrimonial. Una misión, una mujer casada de Konoha. No me atrevía a pensarlo demasiado. Estaba furiosa con esa "amante" que tuviste, y la confundí con tía Ino.

Boruto ya no decía nada. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar. Sentía que Sarada estaba esperando el momento justo para romper con todo. Tal vez todo el esfuerzo para ocultar su amorío con Sakura, no había servido para nada. Era irónico, que Himawari tratando de calmar a Sarada con su técnica para evitar los celos, le había liberado la mente para pensar bien las cosas. Y Sarada Uchiha era muy inteligente después de todo.

-Oka-sama no dice nada…-anunció suspirando Sarada- hace mucho esfuerzo por ocultar lo que pasó. Desde aquella primera noche que pasamos juntos, pude entender porque razón ella se siente atraída hacia ti. Y no quiero…

-No tienes que culpar a tu madre…-le interrumpió Boruto serio- yo la forcé a hacerlo. Fue un chantaje para evitar que se siguiera acercando a mi padre. Lo que sucedió después, fue solo…

-Fue consentido Bolt-kun…-le dijo la muchacha sonriendo de una forma tibia- mi madre estuvo muy relajada y feliz durante meses. No conocía la razón en su momento, pero era una mujer satisfecha y feliz. No tengo intenciones de iniciar una pelea contigo o con ella. Solo quería decirte algo importante. Antes de contraer matrimonio, quería decirte… que lo sabía todo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga para repararlo?-interrogó el rubio acercándose a su prometida y tomándola por ambos brazos- sé que no tengo excusa. Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para…

-Silencio….-le susurró ella poniendo un dedo en los labios de Bolt- lo que ella hizo, fue renunciar a un hombre que la trataba como mi padre nunca quiso o pudo. Y lo que tú has hecho, es quedarte conmigo aun cuando podías escapar a otra aldea. Solo quiero que me prometas algo...

-¿Qué debo prometer?

-Que vas a casarte conmigo, dándome la oportunidad de que nunca tengas que volver con ella. –Respondió la joven soltando algunas lágrimas- sé que he tenido que compartirte. Sé que amas a tu familia, a tu hermana y también a mi madre en diferentes formas. Pero me casare contigo, si me prometes que harás el esfuerzo, de amarme a mí. De desearme como deseaste a Oka-sama. De protegerme como lo haces con tu padre, madre y hermana. Pero de amarme, solamente a mí.

Luego de esa conversación perturbadora y posterior promesa solemne. Boruto y Sarada se casaron. Se comprometieron a pesar de todos los secretos revelados del pasado. Bolt siempre se preguntó lo que habría sucedido sin la intervención de Himawari en la mente de Sarada. Pero al parecer, todo había salido demasiado bien para la situación inicial.

Fue pasando el tiempo. Empezaron a convivir y compartir el tiempo. Boruto tal como había prometido a su ahora esposa, puso todo de su voluntad. Ambos guardaron el secreto descubierto por la mujer. No le dijeron a Sakura, pero Sarada mantuvo cierta distancia con su madre al comienzo. Los primeros meses, ambas mujeres tuvieron que buscar el nuevo lugar en la relación. Sarada era una mujer casada. Y Sakura era la madre-en-ley de Bolt. Esa denominación tuvo que quedar bien clara, antes de volver a reencontrarse como madre e hija.

Los jóvenes esposos tuvieron esos primeros meses para acomodarse a la situación. Y poco a poco comenzaron a disfrutar mucho más que las extensas noches de sexo. Un desayuno juntos, almorzar en el campo los domingos. Ir a cenar y pasear del brazo. Sin apuro visible. Sin que nadie se entrometiera o perjudicara la situación, Boruto Uzumaki se fue enamorando profundamente de su esposa Sarada. La conocía y quería como amiga, pero vivir con ella y disfrutar cada día, lo fue conquistando completamente. Ella tenía mucho de su madre, pero definitivamente no era un reflejo de ella. Boruto la pudo amar individualmente. Más allá del deseo, más allá de todo sentimiento que alguna vez pudo sentir por Sakura.

Finalmente, cuando cumplieron su primer aniversario, realizaron un festejo donde tanto la familia de Bolt como Sakura Uchiha, se unieron y disfrutaron de la celebración. Ya no quedaban rencores. Boruto y Sarada Uzumaki, eran una pareja perfectamente constituida. Incluso la situación de Himawari, parecía encaminarse cuando retornó a su relación con Inojin Yamanaka. La joven parecía haber pasado malos meses alejada de su hermano. Pero la familia parecía estar mejor armonizada desde que la chica comenzó a salir otra vez con el joven Yamanaka.

Para el segundo año, el compromiso de Himawari e Inojin iba avanzando a buen paso. El joven Inojin era educado y amable con ella. Era respetuoso y un buen Shinobi. La familia Yamanaka eran amigos de Naruto. Y las reuniones de los fines de semana empezaron a incluir comúnmente también a Sai, Ino y su hijo.

Al comienzo del tercer año de casados, Boruto estaba completamente enloquecido por su esposa. Tres años de convivir no apagaron ningún fuego entre ellos. Muy por el contrario, hicieron al marido buscar más activamente algo que anduvo deseando con el tiempo, tener un hijo.

Algo que parecía al alcance de la mano, cuando Sarada Uzumaki quedó embarazada. Ese tercer año de matrimonio, parecía ser el inicio de una época de pura felicidad. Un hijo cambiaria sus vidas para siempre. Un hijo limpiaría el dolor del pasado.

Pero en la tierra de traidores…

La felicidad nunca dura eternamente…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Casi nueve meses después…

Boruto Uzumaki estaba parado en una terraza imponente, encallada en lo más alto de la torre Hokage. Su padre le había relevado de sus funciones como escolta a mitad del día. Boruto se presentó esa mañana con un traje de ANBU y enmascarado. No quería que nadie le viera a los ojos. No quería tener que responder más a las preguntas dolorosas de todos los que conocía. Quería ser invisible, quería ser solo Shinobi. Solo un guardia de su padre cumpliendo el trabajo asignado. Su cuerpo estaba presente, pero la mente definitivamente no se encontraba ahí. Se sentía miserable y destruido.

Había pasado una semana desde la tragedia. Solo 7 días desde su entrada al infierno particular. Aproximadamente 170 horas desde el comienzo mismo de su destrucción. Era increíble como el mundo podía transformarse en basura de un día para el otro. Apenas podía creer que fuese real.

Unas semanas atrás, era un hombre feliz. No poseía un tipo de felicidad efímera, sino la completa dicha que da estar feliz a toda hora. Sus mañanas de los últimos meses eran rutina hermosa. Se levantaba de madrugada, mucho antes que su esposa abriera sus ojos hermosos y despertara definitivamente. Boruto salía temprano, buscaba en los mercados la fruta más fresca, y todos los implementos necesarios para un desayuno completo. Además compraba chocolate, crema y frutillas apetitosas. También solía adquirir algunos dulces tradicionales, como dangos. Toda una gama de opciones suculentas para cubrir las necesidades de su mujer. Volvía a su casa antes de que el sol dominara el firmamento. Preparaba dos deliciosos vasos con té y el desayuno por lo general se servía en una bandeja, directamente en el cuarto matrimonial. La veía despertar y sonreír. Llenita de su propio hijo. Con los ojos amables y una sonrisa grande como el sol. Sarada Uzumaki era toda la respuesta que Boruto necesitaba de la vida.

Era un hombre feliz. Tenía un trabajo estable junto a su padre el Hokage. Lo que le permitía estar todo el tiempo en la aldea. Tenía una esposa que amaba. Tenía una mujer esperando a su primer hijo. Su bebé, su niño. El motivo de todas sus alegrías y orgullos del futuro. Era todo dulce y lleno de vida para Boruto Uzumaki. Tenía lo que había deseado desde siempre. Respeto como Shinobi, amor como hombre, y la seguridad de su familia. Lo tenía todo, y ahora mismo en su recuerdo no le quedaba absolutamente nada.

Apoyado sobre el barandal de la torre alta, mirando hacia el abismo frente a sus ojos; se preguntó si le dolería menos dejarse caer como peso muerto hasta estrellar su cabeza contra la calle principal. Sería un gran daño, pero tal vez le ayudaría a olvidar lo que actualmente lo carcomía hasta las entrañas.

-Bolt….-le dijo su padre apareciendo en el balcón- ya te dije que el trabajo ha terminado. Vete a casa. No deberías haber vuelto a trabajar tan pronto.

No había "casa" para Boruto. Volver a ese hogar que hasta hac días compartía con su esposa, no era regresar a "casa". Allí solo había silencio y recuerdos desgarradores. Era volver al lugar donde todo estaba perdido. Donde sus habilidades y fortalezas no tenían uso alguno. Era débil y permeable. Era un montón de basura.

Su padre se acercó, con la confianza que le daba los últimos años de estrecha relación. Naruto como casi ningún otro ser, había atestiguado todas las fases de su hijo con respecto a la esposa. Cuando se casó lleno de culpas y remordimientos. Cuando aprendió a convivir. Y finalmente cuando estaba lleno de ansiedades esperando al niño por venir. Tres años donde Naruto vio madurar a su hijo mayor, y pudo tener asiento de primera fila para verlo feliz. Y ahora era una sombra de sí mismo. Una cascara vacía que no encontraba consuelo.

-Bolt….-le susurró su padre abrazándolo por detrás y tratando de trasmitirle calor- no puedo siquiera estar cerca de suponer lo que sientes. Pero debes tratar de ver la situación como cualquier misión Shinobi.

-Sarada-chan estaba bien….-respondió seriamente Boruto- ella fue al hospital y estaba bien. Nuestro hijo iba a nacer. Estaba sano, ella estaba bien.

Sarada Uzumaki había muerto en el parto. Una extraña anemia en su sistema circulatorio de chakra, fue debilitándola hasta el punto de costarle la vida en su esfuerzo dando a luz. El bebé era varón, y nació afectado por la misma extraña anemia de su madre. Ese niño, apenas pudo sobrevivir 20 horas extra. Y se fue apagando como la luz de una tenue vela. En cosa de 7 días, Boruto paso de tener una esposa y el nacimiento de un niño, a no quedarle nada.

-Hijo….-le señaló el Hokage- los médicos no pudieron hacer nada. Incluso Sakura que es la mejor. Tsunade-obachan y Shizune Onee-san también buscaron la solución durante horas. Nadie pudo hacer nada.

Boruto apretó los dientes con rabia. La sensación de dolor en su cuerpo solo aumentaba cuando el cerebro alimentaba teorías de conspiración.

-Fue asesinada Oto-sama….-declaró frio y Naruto se apartó para mirarlo directo a los ojos- ella estaba bien. La cuidé desde el primer día. Nuestro hijo estaba sano, los exámenes estaban bien en los meses anteriores. Sakura-san dijo que ella estaba perfectamente bien. Alguien tuvo que hacerle algo.

Naruto no tenía argumento contra eso. Sabía muy bien que Bolt había acompañado a su esposa durante toda la espera. Incluso cuando las contracciones le advirtieron el inminente suceso, Boruto tenía dos clones acompañándola por el mercado. Rápidamente la llevaron al hospital y no hubo ninguna complicación. Todo pareció ensombrecer durante su internación en el hospital. Pero para Naruto parecía imposible que alguien hubiera atacado a Sarada dentro de ese sitio. Muchos años pasaron desde la firma de los acuerdos de paz. No había motivos para asesinar a la esposa de un hijo del Hokage.

¿Atacar a la familia del Hokage?

Hubiese colado la sospecha, si acaso Hanabi y luego Hinata no hubiera tenido sus hijos sin problema alguno. Incluso la líder del clan Hyuuga, hacía pocos meses que esperaba a su segundo hijo. También Naruto era el padre naturalmente, los acuerdos de paz entre los Hyuuga y los Uzumaki se cumplían sin daño alguno. ¿Entonces quién podría querer la muerte del hijo de Bolt?

-No tengo idea quien pudo atacar a mi esposa. –Declaró Boruto mirando a su padre con clara hostilidad, aunque no fuera contra el Hokage precisamente- pero voy a averiguarlo, y lo asesinaré. Sea quien sea.

Naruto no pudo decirle nada más, el joven custodio dio un salto sobre la barandilla y comenzó a trasportarse por los techos. Alejándose de su padre, apartándose de todo el mundo. Quería estar solo y pensar. Sentía que algo importante había pasado por alto y por culpa de ese descuido su esposa e hijo estaban muertos. Alguien tenía que pagar. No existía un karma a quien culpar. Alguien había cometido un crimen, y Boruto solo esperaba averiguar rápidamente de quien se trataba.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Otra vez la oscuridad….

Su casa entera estaba envuelta en penumbras. No encendía las luces porque lastimaban los ojos. Bebía casi todas noches, y casi no podía dormir. La oscuridad cuando soltero, había sido una aliada. Pero ahora mismo parecía más como si fuera su madre, acunando sus penas. Mientras tanto, algunos golpes en la puerta principal anunciaron que lo buscaban. Pero Boruto Uzumaki no tenía ganas, ni paciencia para recibir a nadie. Lo único que le interesaba realmente, era estar solo y pensar. Reconstruirse, reinventarse. Buscar la manera de tragar todo el dolor que sentía, para ir a trabajar al día siguiente y no parecer un alma en pena.

Le dolía demasiado todo, y no entendía lo ocurrido….

No podía comprender como su perfecto mundo, ahora era una tormenta perfecta. ¿De quién era la culpa? ¿Quién tenía que pagar por este dolor? Boruto sentía que su cuerpo se rompía por dentro. Que nada le haría recuperar la paz, hasta no descargar su rabia sobre quién hubiese causado ese daño.

Todo era irracional. Su padre tenía razón. ¿Qué motivo habría para intentar asesinar a su familia? En Konoha, los altos mandos del consejo de clanes no hacían más que desear el nacimiento del niño. ¿Se imaginan? ¿Un niño con sangre Uzumaki y la posibilidad de heredar el sharingan? Era algo que esperaban con ansias sin dudas. Nadie tenía razones para matar a su hijo.

-Boruto…-escuchó una voz en el interior de su casa y se puso alerta en la oscuridad del comedor- ¿Boruto, estás ahí?

Bolt estaba ahí desde luego, pero deprimido y parcialmente ebrio. Nunca había bebido tanto como en la pasada semana. Era la única forma de conciliar el sueño. Por desmayo, más que cansancio. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía trabajar con efectividad, pero al menos hacia más llevadera la situación personal. Tenía menos olor a podrido la situación de esta forma.

Esa era la voz de Sakura. La voz dentro de su casa. Seguramente estaba tan dolida como él. Seguramente buscando explicaciones en todos los rincones. Si Boruto se torturaba tratando de explicarse lo que habría salido mal. Sakura sin dudas estaría aun peor. Ella era médico, y dentro de su hospital había perdido la vida de su hija y nieto. Ella había monitoreado desde el comienzo todo el embarazo. ¿Cómo pudo salir tan mal todo?

Boruto estaba sentado en una silla del comedor, con los codos apoyados en sus propias rodillas. Solo levantando la cabeza para tomar de la botella con sake. Buscando ahogarse en el licor. Llenarse las tripas de algo más que dolor. Sakura por su parte, se acercó a él con clara pena y lentitud. Se arrodillo frente a él, y trató de mirarlo a los ojos. Ambos compartían el dolor de perder a las dos personas más importantes de sus vidas. Era desgarrador.

-Boruto no puedes continuar así….-dijo la mujer llorando- tenemos que sobrevivir a esto.

-No entiendo como entraste aquí, -señaló el rubio gravemente- la puerta estaba cerrada.

-La ventana del traspatio sigue abierta…-declaró ella apoyando ambas manos sobre la cabeza caída del hombre- no te acuerdas nunca de cerrarla por las noches. Sarada siempre me lo decía –intentó recordar a su hija en una situación más cotidiana y feliz. Pero enseguida, retomó al presente- estuve revisando los archivos médicos. He buscado todo tipo de análisis. No pude encontrar nada.

-Es imposible que fuese algo natural…-respondió el Uzumaki- ¿alguien extraño ingresó a su habitación desde que fue internada?

-Tengo registro de todo, -dijo Sakura tratando de controlar la voz entre sus lágrimas- Ino me ayudó a revisar todo. Nadie extraño. Solo familiares. Ni siquiera enfermeras extrañas. Esto solo ha sido un lamentable accidente.

-¿Y la autopsia?

Profanar el cuerpo de su esposa era lo último que Boruto hubiese consentido. Pero la sensación de un atentado no lo abandonaba. Y si no había podido proteger a Sarada, haría todo lo posible por vengarla. A ella y a su hijo. Por eso firmó los permisos pertinentes. Por eso todavía no la habían enterrado.

-Shizune-sempai y Tsunade-sama se hicieron cargo…-indicó Sakura- yo….no….pude…

Bolt dejó la botella en su mano izquierda, y al erguirse atrapó a la mujer frente a él. Le dio un abrazo que no significaba nada más. Solo ese dolor que ambos sentían. Los ninjas no debían llorar. Los ninjas estaban entrenados para evadir los sentimientos y el dolor. Los ninjas no debían sentirse muertos en vida, por un afecto perdido.

-Mañana debe ser el sepelio Boruto…-le susurró Sakura a su oído- ya no podemos retener el cuerpo en la morgue para investigar. No hay pruebas de nada.

Bolt aun abrazando a Sakura, pensaba que había intentado de todo para seguir su corazonada. Su esposa y su hijo debían ser enterrados al día siguiente. Y esa información le resultaba tan horrenda como definitiva. No podía soportarlo.

-Tengo que ver a Sarada-chan otra vez…

-No Boruto no….-le advirtió ella apartándose un poco y tomándolo con ambas manos del rostro- no te hagas esto. Mi hija ya no es como la recuerdas. Han pasado casi 9 días. Aun conservándola perfectamente, ya no puedes verla tan hermosa como era.

-¿Y mi hijo? –Gorjeó aturdido el hombre- ¿Quién podría desear la muerte de un bebe? Nadie absolutamente. Él no tenía nada que pudieran….-su argumento se fue apagando en la mente, hasta que decidió continuar- mi esposa era mucho más que una Kunoichi. Era más que un par de ojos y….

Su mente se detuvo. Chirriando como las ruedas de un carro que frenan abruptamente. Él bebe no era importante. No sin crecer y desarrollar su potencial. Pero en cambio Sarada, tenía algo que podía ser objeto de deseo. Tenía que ser eso. ¡ERA LA UNICA EXPLICACION!

-Sakura...-le dijo ante un gesto de seriedad- necesito ir a verla.

-No puedes Bolt…-le advirtió ella- no te hagas más daño.

-No me importa lo que pienses de mi…-le dijo ya poniéndose de pie, aun en su ebriedad- necesito verla ahora mismo. Tengo que comprobar algo.

Un par de horas después, gracias a Sakura que tenía acceso a todo el hospital como directora del mismo; ambos ingresaron a la morgue. La mujer rebuscó en los archivos, y finalmente encontró la puerta indicada donde se guardaba en el frio los cadáveres. Abrió el sitio preciso, ambos deslizaron la camilla donde el cuerpo reposaba.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Boruto? –le consultó por última vez la mujer, y al verlo asentir ambos destaparon el cuerpo frente a ellos.

Ella estaba ahí. Hubiese parecido dormida, de no ser por la bata blanca y los signos claros que continúan a la muerte. Su piel era extremadamente pálida, algunas vetas verdosas recorrían brazos y piernas. El efecto morado de la descomposición era más evidente día con día. Su rostro pétreo, inmóvil, inerte. Bolt retrocedió cubriéndose el rostro. Sabía que sería difícil, tanto que incluso hubiese cambiando esa sensación por una puñalada al pecho. Sin dudas eso sería menos doloroso.

-Te lo advertí Boruto….-dijo Sakura que no se había apartado, pero apenas se sostenía en pie aferrándose a la camilla con firmeza- ella no es…..ella ya no es….

Pero Boruto gruñó, se limpió el rostro para despabilar y trato de recuperar la cordura. En este momento el sake antes ingerido le brindaba un calor y una fuerza desinhibida muy necesaria. Tenía una idea siniestra en su mente, y había venido para satisfacer esa maldita obsesión. Así que hizo todo el esfuerzo para mantener el control de sus emociones. Avanzó hasta pararse junto al cuerpo, y estirando su mano abrió uno de los parpados cerrados.

Su peor pensamiento era una realidad. Ahí donde tendría que encontrar un globo ocular necrotizado, se encontraban ojos de vidrio artificial. Ante el espanto de Sakura, y el gruñido furioso de Boruto. Comprobaron que los ojos de Sarada Uzumaki, última portadora del sharingan, habían sido robados.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¡MATARON A MI ESPOSA! –Estalló hecho una furia Bolt, y dio un golpe tan violento en el escritorio del Hokage que las patas cedieron y toda la estructura de madera se fracturó en el medio. Apenas se sostuvo el mueble en pie- ¡ALGUIEN ASESINÓ A MI ESPOSA Y LE ROBARON SUS OJOS!

Naruto estaba sorprendido. Simplemente no podía creer lo que sus oídos le trasmitían. Sino hubiera estado Sakura presente, llorando desconsolada, seguramente hubiera pensado que su hijo había enloquecido. No existía pista alguna sobre el sentimiento que Bolt había alimentado en la oscuridad de esa última semana. Pero por fin, el más joven de los hombres Uzumaki presentes tenía pruebas de su teoría.

Hubo silencio. Shikamaru y los ANBU presentes se estremecieron hasta la medula. Boruto estaba tan descontrolado que hasta había olvidado que esa información debía ser clasificada. No le importaba nada. Ni que lo supieran los extraños presentes, ni que se enteraran en toda la aldea. A Boruto Uzumaki no le interesaba nada. Solo dar caza a los imbéciles que se habían robado la felicidad que hasta 10 u 11 días sentía. Esos ojos importaban muy poco, y cuando atrapara a los responsables de todo el dolor, no les serviría para nada.

-Shikamaru….-dijo el Hokage como única indicación.

El consejero asintió pesadamente. Dejó los archivos en sus manos sobre la mesa, y empezó a dar órdenes. Los ANBU escoltas salieron de la oficina. Luego Shikamaru ayudado por Sakura, se dedicó a colocar los sellos de silencio. Esa conversación debía ser privada. Era el primer incidente realmente grave, desde la firma de la paz en todo el mundo ninja. ¿Acaso alguna aldea extranjera estaba dispuesta a romper el equilibrio? ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para atacar a la familia del Hokage?

-Debes decirnos todo Boruto…-consultó Shikamaru cuando solo Sakura y ambos Uzumaki quedaron dentro del lugar cerrado.

-Mi esposa fue asesinada….-dijo tratando de hallar la calma que no tuvo, al ingresar al lugar hace rato- estaba sana, tuvo contracciones y la lleve al hospital. Tenía su salud intacta y su chakra en perfecto balance. 24 horas después de internada, su chakra comienza a consumirse, entra en trabajo de parto y esa extraña "enfermedad" no solo afecta a mi esposa, sino que acaba con mi hijo también.

Hubo silencio, todos miraron a Sakura que trataba de recuperar la voz. Esta parte debía ser aclarada por ella:

-Tsunade-sama…..-pareció romperse su voz, pero luego pudo continuar- y Shizune-sempai llevaron adelante la autopsia hace 5 días. No existe causa natural que explique la pérdida masiva de chakra. Tampoco había rastros de algún químico hostil. Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de le que hayan inyectado algo. Sin ir más lejos, yo misma estoy desarrollando una versión inyectable de mi inhibidor de chakra. En resumen, el niño no debió ser afectado si fuera algo interno en Sarada. Pudo ser algún tipo de veneno nuevo tal vez. Pero definitivamente no nada natural.

-Eso ya no importa….-aclaró Bolt duramente- solo que alguien le ha quitado los ojos a mi esposa. Y yo quiero saber si el consejo o tú, tienen algo que ver con eso.

Si bien era una acusación grave, tanto Shikamaru como Naruto entendieron la situación. El sharingan era un activo valioso. De no ser Naruto el Hokage, otro sujeto con menos acercamiento emocional a la situación, probablemente hubiese pensado que era un desperdicio enterrar el último sharingan del mundo en una tumba común. Pero Naruto jamás haría eso. No le dejaría vivir la culpa de hacerle eso a la esposa de su hijo. A la hija de su más vieja amiga. ¿Y el consejo lo haría?

-El consejo de clanes ni siquiera lo ha sugerido en las reuniones. –Aclaró Shikamaru con manos en los bolsillos, captando las dudas del resto- todos los líderes entienden el dolor que todo esto ha causado. Sabían perfectamente que una petición de este tipo, seria descartada de plano por el Hokage. Y si lo llevan a votación, los amigos de Naruto inclinaríamos la balanza a favor del líder. Es impensado que alguien actuara a espaldas de todos. No con la caza de brujas que se ha generado en la cuestión de Raíz, hace algunos años. Si hasta el antiguo Hokage Hatake Kakashi, ha terminado en prisión. ¿Qué pasaría con los tontos pasaran por sobre la autoridad de Naruto sobre el asunto de Sarada? No quiero ni imaginarlo.

De mínimo, la ejecución. Era claro para todos. Pero eso no iba a detener a Boruto Uzumaki. Las palabras ya no servían para frenar al tornado que se estaba generado en el ánimo del joven custodio del Hokage. Alguien tenía que pagar, y por lógica tenían que encontrar la identidad del sujeto primero.

-No me importa lo que digas Oto-sama…-añadió Bolt cuando el silencio parecía ganar terreno- incluso si me ordenas que no haga nada. Voy a buscar bajo las piedras, voy a registrar cada archivo, cada pista. No voy a parar hasta dar con los malditos que mataron a Sarada-chan.

Naruto lo sabía perfectamente. Su hijo tenía una determinación de hierro cuando algo se le presentaba. En los últimos años de entrenamiento, Naruto había visto su ventaja disminuir día con día. Ahora mismo, no podía decir si vencía a Boruto en combate. Era cierto que Naruto tenía el modo Rikudou y otros recursos. Pero Bolt contaba con la terrible arma de sus golpes profundos. No había defensa posible frente a un ataque directo del puño secreto. Lo rompía todo literalmente, y destruía incluso los canales de chakra que permitían cierta probabilidad de recuperación. Además, las diferencias de fuerza y velocidad ahora eran ínfimas. Sin dudas Naruto no elegiría pelear con alguien así. No a muerte por lo menos.

-Entiendo….-dijo suspirando con cansancio- Sakura, Shikamaru…por favor salgan de mi oficina. Tengo que hablar a solas con mi hijo.

Los mencionados se sorprendieron. No por ser expulsados del lugar, sino porque Naruto no había apoyado al instante a su hijo. Era cierto que Bolt supo ser muy irracional y peligroso hace años, pero ahora mismo tanto Shikamaru como Sakura, creían justificado el descontrol. Después de todo, Boruto lo había perdido todo. Esposa e hijo.

Al salir del lugar, Sakura tocó el hombro de Bolt con su mano, y le dijo en un susurro que lo ayudaría hasta el final. Dispuesta a ir incluso contra Naruto, si eso era necesario. Ahora mismo, la búsqueda de una venganza parecía más aceptable que dejarse deprimir y morir por el dolor. Boruto no era el único que había contemplado la idea del suicidio. Sakura había pasado la peor semana de su vida. Mucho peor que cuando tuvo que soportar el casamiento de su hija, con el hombre del cual se había enamorado. Mucho peor que notar cuan feliz hubiera sido en compañía de Boruto. El tiempo había pasado desde entonces, y la madre estaba feliz por su hija. Y Sakura ahora solo quería hacer trizas a los culpables de su muerte.

Para cuando abandonaron la oficina. Naruto con una seriedad mortal, se puso de pie. Fue a una gaveta oculta detrás de un cuadro, y de la caja fuerte extrajo algo que creía nunca volver a usar. Algo que había deseado desde siempre destruir. Pero por pura responsabilidad personal, no pudo. El archivo en sus manos prácticamente parecía quemarle. Iniciaba un nuevo y peligroso juego de Shinobi. Y la primera carta la debía jugar el Hokage de Konoha.

-No me vas a detener con nada…-aclaró Boruto mientras lo veía maniobrar- pienso ir hasta el final. Si me suspendes como ninja, si me expulsas de Konoha incluso, iré por mi cuenta y….

El parlamento fue cortado por el azote de una carpeta sobre la mesa lateral de la oficina. El escritorio estaba hundido por el medio y apenas se sostenía. Naruto lo hubiera destruido completamente de presionarlo más. Esa carpeta, ese archivo aún conservaba el nombre propio del Hokage. Pero tenía un agregado de su puño y letra. Una sola palabra, una que significaba poco y al mismo tiempo todo un mundo interminable.

Una sola palabra…. "Raíz"

-Como Hokage….-le dijo a su hijo que miraba la carpeta con cierta sorpresa- no puedo romper la paz que yo mismo he prodigado. Existen muchas razones, pero la principal es la cantidad de vidas que salvamos evitando nuevas guerras. Pero como padre, entiendo lo que sientes. Dudo mucho que no actuaria igual en tu lugar. No hay consuelo para lo ocurrido. No puedo mentir al decirte que mañana será un mejor día y debes olvidarlo. Una noche donde discutimos fuerte hace años, aseguraste que nunca había confiado en ti. Estos tres años, me demostraron que estaba muy equivocado en dudar. Y hoy ha llegado el momento de corregir eso.

-Esa carpeta te fue legada por Kakashi-sensei…-añadió Bolt serio- no puedo…

-Pero yo elijo darle el poder a mi hijo…-contradijo Naruto alejándose de la carpeta y permitiendo a Bolt acercarse a la mesa lateral y tomarla- no puedo controlar luz y oscuridad al mismo tiempo. Pero confió que juntos tu y yo, vamos a lograrlo. Confió en ti, Uzumaki Boruto.

No volvieron a hablar más del asunto. Boruto tomó el archivo y salió del lugar. En otras palabras, se hizo cargo de activar y conducir Raíz. Con esa poderosa organización, alcanzaría a donde fuera y a quien sea. Si los asesinos de Sarada tenían alguna oportunidad de salir ilesos, acababan de perderla completamente. Boruto Uzumaki iba tras ellos. Era una fuerza imparable que los perseguía.

El o ellos estaban muertos, solo que no lo sabían.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Seis meses después…

Boruto estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse. Su kimono negro ceremonial, se veía impecable. El espejo le devolvía una imagen de seriedad y salud renovada. Habían pasado cuando menos seis meses desde el día donde se convirtió en el nuevo líder de Raíz. Y a decir verdad, había reactivado el poder de su organización secreta, solo para dar caza a los miserables que atentaron contra su difunta esposa. No tenía intenciones de mantener activo el espionaje y arriesgar un nuevo conflicto mundial.

Ellos no tuvieron oportunidad…

Una docena de agentes recibieron órdenes de moverse nuevamente. Entre los destacados, Kabuto Yakushi había provisto la información externa de Konoha, mientras que Sai y su esposa Ino se encargaron del sector interno. Sakura aportó la información del tipo médico, y el resto de los agentes sirvieron para abrirle las puertas a Bolt en todos los sectores importantes.

Estaba trascurriendo el tercer mes, cuando los 4 sujetos que formaban parte del grupo mercenario fueron capturados. Tipos contratados por un privado desconocido que nunca vieron. Un sujeto que por algún motivo había querido apropiarse del sharingan. Los capturados no supieron nada más del contratante, luego de intercambiar pago por objeto.

Boruto por su parte, agradeció con un generoso pago a sus agentes externos, dejando a Kabuto y los demás regresar a sus vidas tranquilas. El peliblanco había capturado a 3 de los 4 en la frontera norte. Y el otro nunca se fue de Konoha. Era un mercenario que tenía tapadera de comerciante. Fue delatado por sus compañeros. Entonces, los 4 del equipo pasaron al sótano más profundo de la antigua base de la división de interrogatorio y tortura.

Allí dentro, durante un mes completo pasaron por todas las maniobras para infligir dolor y tormento que Bolt y los suyos pudieron imaginar. Y para cuando no les había quedado nada por confesar, Boruto completó la tarea dando toda una semana de sana diversión a su antigua maestra. Nada menos que la terrible Anko Mitarashi. Todo lo afable y bonachona que parecía en su puesto de dangos, se invertía al rubro siniestro cuando entraba a un cuarto de interrogatorios. Y los sujetos sufrieron hasta el último instante de sus infortunadas muertes. Eso fue garantía propia de la ex-Kunoichi.

Boruto terminó de arreglarse para la boda. Su prenda ceremonial estaba lista y el también. Habían pasado seis meses desde la muerte de Sarada-chan. Tenía que poner su mejor rostro ante su hermana y familia. La joven Himawari por fin iba a unir su vida con Inojin Yamanaka. Esperaron que el tiempo pasara desde la muerte de Sarada, para confirmar la feliz fecha. Para Himawari hubiera sido impensable estar de fiesta, mientras su hermano sufría su perdida. Seis meses trascurrieron, y aunque nadie lo supiera con certeza, Boruto ya había vengado a Sarada con sus asesinos.

-¿Estás listo Bolt-kun? –Le dijo Sakura desde el pasillo- no deberías llegar tarde al matrimonio de tu hermana.

Boruto salió de su habitación, para encontrarse con Sakura Uchiha. La mujer había vivido en la misma casa de Bolt los últimos 5 meses. Ambos acordaron que era mucho mejor tener compañía. Ella cocinaba y mantenía a flote los aspectos descuidados del hombre. No habían vuelto a hablar sobre aquella vieja relación que mantuvieron hace años. Simplemente sentían que era bueno no estar solos. En cierta forma, habían construido en los últimos tiempos una buena convivencia. Solo levemente dañada con pequeños "accidentes". Encuentros en lugares comprometedores. Visiones de desnudez o simplemente tiempo sin sentir la tibieza de una intimidad. Aunque desearan tener algún tipo de acercamiento físico. No concebían hacerlo en el medio de un luto pronunciado.

Juntos salieron vestidos formalmente para la ceremonia del templo. Sakura estaba impecablemente vestida con un yukata rosado. Se veía muy bella, ese pequeño truco aprendido de Tsunade le reportaba cada día más beneficios. Era la envidia de las señoras de su generación. Y más aún, cuando podía darse el lujo de ir tomando el brazo de uno de los hombres más apuestos de Konoha. Las miradas indiscretas y las malas lenguas, incluso les costaría admitir que podían tener una relación más cercana al parentesco mediante Sarada. Lo cual los mantenían a salvo de habladurías. Pero aun así, se veían increíblemente bien juntos. Incluso en ciertos momentos, habían recuperado la sonrisa.

Cuando Himawari los vio llegar del brazo, aun concentrada en arreglar los últimos detalles del festejo antes de ir a vestirse, se preocupó mucho. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la relación clandestina. Pero aun así no le gustaba lo que veía. No le agradaba para nada que Boruto hubiera escogido a Sakura como paño de lágrimas ante la desgracia pasada. Himawari hubiera querido ser ella personalmente. Hubiera querido tener acceso privado a su hermano mayor, y ser ella la que tuviera esa confianza. Pero todo eso era parte del pasado. Desde que se había casado con Sarada Uchiha, que Bolt no tenía la misma cercanía por Himawari. Por eso, le pareció insoportable cuando vio a su hermano entrar del brazo con Sakura. Se veían como una pareja, aunque nadie más lo pensara así.

-Onii-chan…-sonrió Himawari acercándose a ellos- que bueno que has venido.

-No faltaría por nada del mundo Nee-san. –Le respondió el hombre- mi hermanita se va a casar. Jamás dejaría de asistir. Tengo que amenazar por última vez a tu futuro esposo.

Tanto Sakura como Himawari rieron de buena gana. Los seis meses trascurridos, más la revancha ejecutada sin que casi nadie supiera, curaron un poco el alma del Uzumaki. Por eso podía bromear, por esa razón volvía a sonreír un poco.

A lo lejos su padre y madre caminaban por los jardines del templo charlando, llevando el carrito con su tercer hijo. Minato Uzumaki dormía plácidamente en su viaje. El niño era el otro motivo por el cual Boruto había recuperado parte de su ánimo. Su pequeño hermanito ocupaba en cierta forma, la carga afectiva de aquel hijo que murió al nacer.

Himawari se disculpó con Sakura y Bolt, diciendo que debía ir a colocarse su vestido. Sakura le advirtió que no debía tomar apuro. No existía boda donde el novio no debiera esperar un poco a la novia. Mientras que Boruto le aseguró que se encargaría de que Inojin no escapara del compromiso. La joven Uzumaki volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez mas fríamente. Nadie lo notó, pero algo no le gustaba. Entonces dijo:

-Onii-chan…quisiera hablar contigo a solas. Antes de vestirme para la boda.

El hombre asintió, y se soltó de Sakura para ir tras su hermana. Posiblemente estaba nerviosa y quería algo de apoyo. Siempre había sido una joven tímida mayormente. Aunque como Kunoichi, estuviera entre las mejores. Era como dos mujeres en un cuerpo. Tímida, dulce y retraída en la vida civil. Fuerte, desinhibida y feroz como Kunoichi, o cuando se enojaba mucho. Para cuando encontraron una habitación lateral donde estuvieron solos. Los gestos alegres de Himawari mutaron gravemente. Estaba preocupada, y en cierta forma molesta también.

-No debiste traerla Onii-chan…-aseguró la joven enfrentando a su hermano- esa mujer fue tu amante mientras tenías novia. ¿Acaso has vuelto a estar con ella?

-Nunca engañé a mi esposa. Nunca me tocado a otra mujer desde el día donde me case con mi esposa. Se lo he prometido, y he cumplido. Además "esa mujer" como tú le dices, -respondió Boruto serio- ayudó a capturar a los imbéciles que mataron a Sarada-chan. Los 4 ya están bajo tierra. Ella ha sido un gran apoyo para mí. Me ha mantenido cuerdo y alimentado durante estos meses. No es poca cosa ciertamente.

-¿Estas acostándote con ella nuevamente?

-Claro que no…-aseguró el hombre- ¿Crees que tengo ánimo para pensar en eso?-le acusó haciéndola retroceder aturdida- mi esposa ha muerto hace meses. No tengo ganas ni tiempo para darle explicaciones a nadie sobre mis acciones. Estoy en esta celebración solo porque eres tu Nee-san. Entiende que por nadie más, estaría en la calle vestido ridículo como estoy.

-Tal vez has venido sin beneficio…-señaló la joven girándose y dándole la espalda, su cabello ahora era largo hasta la cintura, como lo supo tener su madre en la adolescencia- si hubieras estado estos últimos meses cerca mío como antes, sabrías que estoy dudando mucho sobre casarme.

Boruto suspiró largamente. ¿Acaso habría una mujer en el mundo que no dudara a pocos minutos de dar el sí? Las interrogantes no eran precisamente propiedad exclusiva de los novios. Pero no tenía mucho fundamento luego de varios años de noviazgo y compromiso.

-Tranquila Nee-san…-le dijo acercándose y colocando ambas manos en los hombros por detrás- respira profundo y mantén la calma. –Ella suspiró largo, y trató de hallar tranquilidad- no tengas miedo. El hombre que vas a tomar por esposo, es buen sujeto. Proviene de una familia amiga. Es también un ninja excelente y…

-¿Y si aun así no quiero casarme con él? –consultó la joven aturdida. Que deseaba desesperadamente un gesto aprobatorio de su Onii-chan.

-¿Por qué no desearías hacerlo?- respondió en cambio Boruto.

Himawari se giró rápidamente y abrazó el pecho de su hermano, hundiendo su rostro en él. Algo le angustiaba demasiado. Y Boruto no tenía idea si era específicamente el asunto del casamiento. ¿Podía estar sufriendo por otra situación?

-¿Qué sucede hermana? –Le consultó el rubio- confía en mí por favor.

Finalmente ella habló. Se sentía muy aturdida y debía descargar su angustia a como diera lugar. Era el momento de la verdad para Himawari. Tal vez la última oportunidad para ella.

-He pensado durante este tiempo….-susurró aun en el pecho de Bolt mientras seguía abrazándolo- que cuando te casaste con Sarada-san, nos alejamos demasiado. Sé que era tu esposa Onii-chan, pero prácticamente te olvidaste de mí.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto Nee-san.

-Si lo es. Pasaban meses para poder reunirnos, nunca estabas disponible para mí. Y ahora pienso, que si me caso a Inojin-kun, tendré que invertir todo mi tiempo en él. Volveremos a estar lejos para siempre.

-Nee-san...-sonrió el rubio divertido del planteo- no seas infantil. Sabes que te quiero más que a mi vida. ¿Crees que estar casada con Inojin va a lograr que deje de quererte? Yo deseo tu felicidad desde siempre. Él puede darte una linda familia. Es un muchacho amable y respetuoso. Además, siempre puedes recurrir a mí, si algo no funciona en tu matrimonio. Simplemente lo haría pedazos si te hiciera daño -bromeó divertido- Pero tú debes enfocarte en las cosas bonitas que puedes vivir.

-¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó Himawari sin despegarse de su hermano.

-Amor, compañía, intimidad. –Enumeraba Boruto tranquilamente- siempre has sido muy dulce y protectora. Serás una excelente madre. ¿No quieres darle a tu querido hermano, un grupo de revoltosos sobrinos para consentir? Eres muy cruel Nee-san...

-¡Bolt-kun! –Se apartó nerviosa la joven y le dio un golpecito en el hombro al tonto de su hermano- ¡no digas esas cosas! Es muy vergonzoso.

-jajaja…..Nee-san estas roja como tomate…..jajaja….-reía de buena gana el rubio- tal vez yo no sea el indicado para decirlo, pero estas a unas pocas horas de saber lo que es bueno. Jajajaja.

Ella estaba rojísima, pero tampoco pudo contener la risa. En ese momento ingresó Hinata buscando a la novia y los vio tan divertidos juntos, que automáticamente se alegró. Sus hijos habían sido más que hermanos desde siempre, fueron compañeros y amigos. Ni el tiempo ni formar otras familias, los iba a separar completamente. Además, era bueno ver de gran ánimo a Boruto. Sobre todo después de lo ocurrido hace tiempo.

-Oka-sama míralo…..-dijo Himawari queriendo devolver el golpe pasado- Bolt-kun está intentando convencerme de que no me case con Inojin.

-¿Ah sí? –dijo Hinata entendiendo la broma- ¿Y cuál es la razón?

-Dice que huya con el lejos Oka-sama, es un pervertido que propone eso a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Ka-san eso no es cierto! –estalló haciendo puchero Boruto ante las risas de su familia- ¡La pequeña pervertida ha pensado eso por si misma! ¡Resulta ahora que no quiere casarse con Inojin, y trata de usarme como excusa!

Los tres rieron, porque Naruto que debía oficiar la ceremonia asomó la cabeza con claro gesto confuso. Su rostro lo decía todo. ¿Cómo que no había casamiento? ¿Después de organizar todo durante meses? ¿La comida, el templo, el papeleo? Los invitados extranjeros. ¡¿Qué haría para explicarle a Gaara que no había boda después de viajar tan lejos?!

El ambiente de risas fue un golpe necesario de salud para todos. Los dolores de pasado tal vez tardarían en desaparecer completamente, pero poco a poco permitirían tanto a Boruto como a todos; proseguir a un mañana mejor.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La boda fue preciosa…

Boruto había entregado a su hermana ante la imposibilidad de su padre por cumplir esa doble función de padre y maestro de ceremonia. El Hokage hubiera usado de buena gana los clones de sombras, pero Hinata consideró que su hija deseaba hacer participar a Bolt de todo el evento. Así fue como entregó a su hermana cerca del altar, le dio la mano a Inojin, y rato después estaba sentado en un rincón del fondo junto a Sakura.

Boruto estaba feliz por su hermana ciertamente, pero todo el acto ceremonial le supo a muchos recuerdos dolorosos. Pudo verse a sí mismo en lugar de Inojin, y a Sarada ocupando el lugar de su hermana. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada nostálgica también había sido observada por Sakura a su lado. La mujer decidió tomarlo de una mano y entrelazar los dedos con él. Darle su apoyo, lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

Durante la fiesta horas después, Boruto trató de conservar el mejor ánimo y la mejor cara frente a todos. Bailó formalmente con Himawari justo después de su esposo y del padre, para luego retirarse a un lugar más tranquilo de las luces y la música fuerte. Había mucha gente, y eso ayudó bastante a que pasara desapercibido. Nadie además, quería cruzarse con él durante demasiado tiempo. Las preguntas obvias eran molestas, y no hablar del tema en cuestión, parecía algo forzado.

Lo único que rompió la monotonía de la noche para Bolt, fue contar con la compañía de Sakura prácticamente todo el tiempo. La mujer tenía amigas en el lugar y posibilidad de más animadas compañías. Incluso algunos hombres intentaron sacarla a bailar. Sin dudas eran una de las señoras más atractivas del evento. Pero la pelirosa no tenía cabeza para esos menesteres. Solo quería acompañar a Boruto y no dejarlo solo. Quería verlo feliz, aunque ese deseo pareciera casi imposible. El rubio sin embargo, no pudo apartarse demasiado del vicio cosechado en los últimos meses. Bebió mucho, demasiado para lo recomendable. Y cuando pudo notar cuan mal estaba, decidió por su cuenta salir del festejo y tomar algo de aire fresco. Para tal vez nunca volver. Había salido, y apenas pudo notar que junto a él estaba Sakura acompañándolo. El hombre observó a la pelirosa como si fuera un Genjutsu. A un paso de no creer su presencia, de tratar de disiparla con el restablecimiento del chakra.

-Vuelve a la fiesta…-le dijo el rubio- quiero estar solo.

-No es cierto Bolt-kun…- le respondió ella dolida- no puedes estar solo, y yo tampoco quiero estarlo.

-Estoy ebrio Sakura-chan…-añadió aturdido el hombre- no quiero hacerte daño.

Esas últimas palabras indicaban más de lo evidente. No era que físicamente Sakura estuviera en peligro. Era la situación peligrosa. Ambos habían convivido durante meses, pero la lejanía con esa intimidad necesaria de su esposa, habían generado en Boruto el apetito correcto para causar daño a esa "convivencia formal". Recordaba haber visto a Sakura en una bata liviana por la noche. Y otra vez se encontraron en la puerta del baño, y ambos tenían poca ropa. El sake podía destruir las barreras que debían mantenerse por siempre. No podían volver a intimar. No podían ni siquiera besarse. O todo se iba a convertir en una locura nuevamente.

-Lo siento Bolt-kun…-le susurró la mujer acercándose y parándose a su lado mientras le tomaba del brazo- no quiero sentirme sola. No quiero sentir que solo a tu lado puedo resistir lo que ocurrió. Durante estos años, intenté olvidar lo que pasamos juntos. Creí que la felicidad que tenías junto a mi hija, expulsaría mis deseos personales. Pero no puedo olvidar, mi cuerpo no olvida. Y ahora no se hacer.

Llena de culpas, tal cual era su costumbre de toda la vida, Sakura la había pasado mal los últimos meses en casa de Boruto. En una mescla agridulce de deseo femenino, atracción y sentimientos de cuidar y proteger a un hombre dolido; sumado a la verdad siniestra de ya no tener que rendir cuentas ante Sarada. Ellos estaban solos, ellos no tenían barreras que detuvieran lo básico del deseo.

Se pararon uno frente a la otra. Ella tuvo que elevar su vista porque Boruto la superaba en altura. Las manos de Sakura se instalaron en las mejillas del hombre. Tanto deseo básico contenido por ella, tanta necesidad de una mujer cálida por parte de él. Se miraron y ella mordió su labio inferior sin poder contener lo que sentía. Seis meses no eran suficientes para olvidar a Sarada. Pero si demasiado tiempo para contener las brutales cantidades de chakra escondidas en las venas del Uzumaki.

-Sakura-chan no…-le dijo el sin fuerza.

-Lo siento tanto Bolt-kun….-susurró suavemente ella, y lo obligó a bajar leve para acortar la distancia y posar sus labios sobre los del hombre.

El primer beso fue corto y doloroso. Casi como veneno para ambos. Y lo siguiente estuvo gobernado por la necesidad acumulada y el sake. Boruto resolvió tomarla de la cintura y empujarla contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. Si el primer beso solo fue como un soplo venenoso, lo que sucedió a continuación fueron puras inyecciones boca a boca de adrenalina y culpa. La horrible culpa de estar cometiendo un error imperdonable, y disfrutar mucho en el proceso.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo….-susurró Sakura entre los intercambios de besos- ¿Qué estamos haciendo Bolt?

-Una locura…-le respondió el hombre y aflojando un poco con pericia la yukata de la pelirosa, lo que le otorgó más flexibilidad para hacerla abrir las piernas- todo esto es una locura Sakura-chan.

Se besaban sin control, y Boruto seguía apretando a su pareja contra el árbol en la penumbra. La música fuerte en el salón de fiestas cercano, los ocultaba a la perfección de todo oído indiscreto. Más no de la mirada curiosa de alguien a lo lejos. Algunos segundos antes que Boruto activara el Hiraishin no jutsu y desapareciera junto a Sakura rumbo a su casa, un par de ojos llenos de sorpresa, lo habían presenciado todo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Había pasado casi un mes desde la boda de Himawari e Inojin. Boruto seguía trabajando como escolta del Hokage, y cada tanto requería algunos de los agentes de raíz según Naruto necesitara averiguar algún asunto extranjero. Todo se manejaba con la mayor discreción, y las misiones no comprometían de ningún modo a otras aldeas. En general, los agentes de raíz estaban más utilizados para verificar los movimientos de grupos mercenarios, o de políticos en la capital del país. Boruto sin embargo, también había utilizado a los ninjas de más nivel para una investigación extra. Si bien era cierto que los mercenarios que mataron a Sarada habían sido exterminados hace tiempo, quedaba aún por resolver el asunto del contratante. Alguien o un grupo, fueron quienes le pagaron a esos sujetos por la misión. Alguien les pagó por obtener el sharingan, alguien pagó por el trabajo de asesinato. Y además, quedaba todavía por resolver el misterio de como lo hicieron. Como lograron penetrar la seguridad del hospital, inyectar lo que fuera que inyectaron en Sarada, y tener acceso a la morgue para extraer los ojos después de que Tsunade y Shizune hicieran la autopsia. Un detalle que Boruto no había pasado por alto a pesar del tiempo trascurrido.

Toda esa carga de trabajo lamentablemente, era una triste excusa…

Después de años de evitarlo, después de prometerle a su esposa que nunca más lo haría. La misma noche del casamiento de su hermana, Boruto se había emborrachado y acostado con Sakura nuevamente. La tomó entre sus brazos, y llevándosela de la fiesta aparecieron en el dormitorio del hombre para arrancarse las ropas y follar. El sentimiento salvaje del deseo, de la carne, el sudor y el placer. Tomar a Sakura, como hace muchos años lo hizo. Usarla para apartar la soledad y el dolor. Llenarse tanto de culpas, que fuese imposible mirarla a los ojos en las semanas siguientes. Y aunque se hubiera perjurado a si mismo que no cometería ese error otra vez, el convivir en la misma casa había evitado todo intento de alejamiento.

No se hablaron dos días. Se evitaban todo lo humanamente posible. Incluso comían en horarios distintos. Pero en tercera noche desde el suceso, Boruto tuvo la infortunada idea de bañarse más temprano de lo usual. Había salido del trabajo dos horas antes de lo previsto, y quiso ducharse rápidamente para conciliar el sueño. Quiso evitar a Sakura, y se la encontró desnuda en la tina llena de agua caliente del baño. Se miraron, intentaron por todos los medios que el otro no estuviese enterado del deseo que sentían, y finalmente terminaron compartiendo tanto la ducha, como la cama esa noche caliente.

Y a la mañana siguiente desayunaron juntos, para finalmente considerar que la vergüenza y la culpa no eran una barrera de tamaño suficiente; para evitar dormir juntos en la misma habitación en otras ocasiones. Entonces Sakura acusó de muy fría la noche posterior, y Boruto sugirió que se podía ahorrar en calefacción si tan solo dejaban cerrados permanentemente algunos cuartos. Como por ejemplo el de invitados, que hasta el momento había ocupado la madre de su esposa. Seguidamente, era lamentable que no pudieran solo "dormir", cuando ambos estaban en la misma cama. La naturaleza de los Uzumaki era tener una libido tan poderosa, como la cantidad de chakra en sus cuerpos. Y Sakura ya no podía negar lo que evidentemente necesitaba y deseaba.

Para cuando trascurrió ese primer mes, dentro de la casa eran en todas las maneras una pareja. Boruto no quería admitirlo, pero la calidez estaba volviendo a su cuerpo. Ya no se sentía miserable cada segundo que trascurría en su hogar, y hasta las flores o las luces parecían recuperar un poco de ese color brillante que supieron tener. Era cruel hacer cualquier comparación, era aún peor pensar que estaba haciendo el amor con otra mujer que no era Sarada Uzumaki. Pero se sentía bien. Y eso lograba que sus ganas de levantarse todos los días para continuar su vida, aumentaran a cada momento.

Sin embargo, el amor no es un sentimiento general cuando se trata de parejas. La felicidad de dos personas, puede no significar alegría para el resto del mundo. Era cierto que tanto Boruto como Sakura habían cuidado al detalle el no delatar lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos. Pero tanto Ino con su amiga, como Naruto con su hijo notaron los sutiles cambios positivos. Y sabiendo lo que sabían del pasado, estuvieron dispuestos a suponer lo que actualmente trascurría en el presente. Aunque claro, no pensaron ni por un momento ponerse a cuestionar esa situación. ¿Qué bien podían hacerle a Boruto o Sakura el cuestionarles la pareja? ¿Acaso no se habían preocupado mucho en los meses donde sufrieron muchísimo por la pérdida de Sarada? ¿Esa pequeña felicidad y mutua compañía, debía ser destruida por una situación de la edad o el parentesco político?

Tanto Naruto como Ino, resolvieron fingir que no se habían dado cuenta de nada. El mundo ninja había pasado por demasiada etapas de sangre y prejuicios antes de llegar a un periodo de paz. Tanto Boruto como Sakura, merecían vivir su historia privada sin más contras o culpas. Y que el destino hiciera su parte sobre el camino elegido. Sin embargo, aunque el último mes había sido de cambios positivos para Sakura por estar junto a Bolt, lamentablemente el trabajo parecía anteponerse a todo.

El Kazekage Gaara, estaba a punto de ser padre. Y su esposa atravesaba la última etapa del embarazo con dificultad. Naruto entendía que era el peor momento para dar esta orden, pero Gaara era un amigo de muchos años, y la verdad no quería tener que hacerle pasar la horrible experiencia que personalmente sufrió en calidad de abuelo. No, incluso Bolt lo entendería en ese punto. Y aunque bien pudo enviar a Sakura con Bolt en su equipo escolta, lo cierto era que su hijo actualmente era una parte vital del trabajo en la oficina del Hokage. No era un simple guardia para el líder, era más bien como su cerebro auxiliar, su compañero íntimo, su mejor amigo. Y tampoco había que olvidar, que era el líder de Raíz. Debía estar al tanto de todo y no podía desviarse del trabajo en Konoha.

Sakura y el equipo de escolta se marcharon dos días después. Boruto no se sintió muy cómodo al verla partir. Pero el trabajo era trabajo. Las obligaciones debían acatarse y la pelirosa estaría de vuelta en algunas semanas. Serian días difíciles en su casa sin esa mujer. Pero comprendía la situación del tío Gaara como tal vez nadie más.

Y por sobre todas las cosas, cabía recordar que el contratante de los mercenarios que asesinaron a Sarada, aún seguía vivo. ¿Acaso volvería a intentar robar una herencia ninja? No podían arriesgarse a repetir el descuido.

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	25. EPILOGO

**Y este es el final de esta historia…..**

 **EPILOGO: AMOR TRAICIONERO**

Boruto regresaba muy de noche a su casa…

Había tenido que acompañar a su padre en largas reuniones, y los papeleos extendieron el trabajo hasta deshoras. En general le hubiera molestado tener que salir tan tarde, pero hacía una semana que Sakura no estaba en Konoha, y para fines prácticos no importaba si acaso Bolt no volvía hasta la madrugada a su hogar. De hecho, al salir de la torre Hokage, decidió irse a un bar con Shikadai para tomar algunas copas. Allí se encontraban también Chocho, para una reunión de antiguos amigos a las que unieron otros varios en la siguiente hora. Inojin no estaba presente, y cuando Bolt preguntó por su cuñado, le dijeron que estaba de misión en el país del té. Había partido esa misma mañana, y volvería en unos cuantos días seguramente. Hubo charlas triviales, y bastante licor de por medio. Boruto aun en el ambiente festivo, no pudo evitar notar como Chocho Akimichi lo miraba de manera penetrante y ríspida. Trataba de disimularlo, pero no tenía mucho éxito por el momento.

A Boruto no le importó, seguramente tenía que ver con algún asunto de Sarada. O simplemente había averiguado el secreto sobre Sakura. Fuese lo que fuera, había cosas muchas peores en las misiones, que una relación consentida entre una mujer madura y un hombre. Y si Chocho o el resto de la aldea no lo entendían, por parte de Boruto solo podía desearles un bonito viaje al infierno. Él había pasado las últimas semanas luchando internamente contra sus culpas y demonios. Tan solo para resolver que ya había perdido demasiado con la muerte de su esposa e hijo. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder nada más, incluida su relación actual con Sakura. Había bebido bastante, pero no lo suficiente para perder la verticalidad. Aun así, le resultó muy difícil abrir la puerta de su casa para ingresar a las 4 de la madrugada, sin notar que no estaba solo.

Apenas pudo hacer el movimiento para buscar la llave de luz al costado de la puerta, cuando desde las sombras el sólido pinchazo de una aguja le penetró el cuello. Su mano tuvo un fallo, frente a él había una persona en la oscuridad. Intentó luchar con la sensación de sueño ganándole inexorablemente, y cuando la aguja salió de su cuello totalmente vacía de contenido, pudo notar en los ojos de su hermana menor el Byakugan y el gesto de culpa; desplegados completamente.

Su última pregunta interna, fue un simple…

"¿Por qué tú?"

Antes de desplomarse al interior del lugar…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Abrió sus ojos con pesada dificultad…

Boruto Uzumaki estaba acostado en su propia cama. Tendido con la vista al techo, le costó relacionar la entrada a su casa, con el aparente viaje por propia cuenta a su dormitorio. Recordaba que abrió la puerta, y dando un paso a la oscuridad intentó encender la luz junto a la entrada. Luego de eso, la nada misma.

¿Qué ha pasado? se preguntó aturdido. Intentó moverse, pero tanto brazos como piernas estaban inmovilizados. Miró a su alrededor, la luz de luna por la ventana y solo un pequeño velador otorgaban algo de visión al cuarto. Definitivamente era su habitación. Pero algunas cosas no estaban dentro de la lógica. No solo no recordaba cómo había llegado a su cama, sino tampoco porque estaba atado y casi desnudo.

-Maldita sea….-se dijo- no me puedo mover, no tengo fuerza.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido y vulnerable. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía así. Salvo por sus infortunados pasos en el hospital, nunca se había sentido tan débil como justo ahora. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Onii-chan…-susurró una voz ingresando al cuarto- me alegro verte despertar al fin.

Boruto ahora entendía aún menos. Su hermana estaba ahí dentro. ¿Su propia hermana estaba ahí? ¿Estaba viéndolo atado y semi desnudo?

-¿Por qué estás aquí Nee-san? –Interrogó débilmente Bolt, que su voz apenas surgía- ¿Por qué estoy amarrado y sin ropa?

La mujer se acercó a la cama por un costado. Miraba a su hermano con mucha pena y vergüenza. Era cierto que no estaba completamente desnudo, ya que los interiores todavía cubrían la parte más privada de su anatomía, pero era un pequeño obstáculo. Y al parecer el resto de sus prendas, habían sido apartadas por ella.

-Nee-san…. ¿Qué me has hecho?

-Lo siento Onii-chan….-respondió ella aturdida- hice todo lo que pude. Lo intenté todo, durante mucho tiempo. Pero he fallado. Ya no tengo otra manera.

-¿De qué hablas Nee-san? ¡Suéltame por favor! ¡Me inyectaste con algo! ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!

-Lo siento tanto Onii-chan…-reafirmó ella y en un movimiento lento, abrió sus piernas y se montó sobre las caderas del hombre tendido- no me has dejado más alternativa. Onii-chan no Baka.

-¡¿Qué haces?!¡¿Qué estás haciendo Himawari?!

Ella sonrió, parecía autista de los reclamos. Sus manos viajaron por el pecho de Bolt y se instalaron en ambos lados del rostro. Ella sonrió, y no parecía la misma de siempre. Era una sonrisa oscura la que tenía, algo que jamás Bolt había presenciado en su hermana menor.

-Todo esto, es por culpa de Onii-chan….-dijo de manera fría y peligrosa para acto seguido, comenzar a quitarse el yukata blanco que cubría su cuerpo.

Boruto ya no podía hablar. Su propia hermana estaba desnudándose completamente ante sus ojos. Y lo que la situación sugería, era algo inexplicable para el rubio. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo realmente? ¿Su propia hermana estaba intentando….?

-Onii-chan…Onii-chan…-dijo lentamente mientras apartaba su prenda dejando al descubierto su grandes y redondos pechos- estoy tan excitada Onii-chan.

-Ya basta…. ¡Déjame libre!

-No lo haré Onii-chan….-dijo ella girando sus caderas y frotándose contra el paquete de Bolt- oohhh….-gimió cerrando los ojos apenas y luego volvió a mirar a su prisionero llena de deseo- ha pasado demasiado tiempo. No puedo esperar más Onii-chan. Esta noche, será toda nuestra.

-¿Qué me has hecho Nee-san? ¡Reacciona por favor, no podemos hacer esto!

Ella dejó de montarlo, estaba desnuda y Bolt atestiguaba las curvilíneas formas de Himawari. Era muy parecida al recuerdo que Bolt tenía de su tía Hanabi. Sin tantos pechos como Hinata-Okasan, pero con mejores y más peligrosas formas que la supuesta tía líder Hyuuga. Himawari tenía el cabello suelto, y parecía una tigresa a punto de devorar a su víctima. Parada junto al hombre tendido, simplemente se inclinó y desoyendo las suplicas retiró los interiores del hombre, iniciando un armonioso trabajo de manos y boca sobre la virilidad de Boruto. Él se retorció, luchó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, pero las cuerdas eran inamovibles. Normalmente se hubiese liberado rápido y fácil. Las cuerdas de chakra jamás lo podrían detener, pero esa noche no tenía su poder. Su chakra estaba totalmente anulado, lo que fuera que le hubiese inyectado, era más que efectivo para mantenerlo bajo control.

-gonii…..chhaggg…..-murmuraba excitada con dificultad la mujer, mientras tomaba el gran pene de su hermano dentro de su garganta- es delicioso Onii-chan. Siempre he soñado con tenerlo Onii-chan- Repetía como hipnotizada, mientras usaba sus manos para acariciar duramente la longitud del miembro.

No importaba la resistencia a esa situación, la impotencia que le diera estar totalmente vulnerable. Incluso el sentimiento de asco por estar de esa forma con su hermana, poco a poco era irremediablemente vencido por las caricias sucias y las miradas obscenas. Su herramienta era correctamente estimulada. Se volvía dura como una roca, y los intentos de Himawari tenían éxito rotundo. Hace un mes podría no haber tenido experiencia suficiente la mujer, pero actualmente estaba casada. Ya no era una virgen sin práctica. Iba a explotar todo lo que había aprendido, para tomar el cuerpo que tanto había deseado. Aunque sea por el uso de la fuerza.

-Por favor basta…-reclamó apretando los dientes Boruto, y su cuerpo estaba traicionándolo a cada segundo- esto está….mal.

La mujer se detuvo, una línea de saliva surgía de sus labios conectada al duro elemento de Bolt. Las manos de Himawari se aferraban al pene del rubio y lo frotaban con insistencia. Ella miró a su hermano, y sus ojos estaban perdidos. Parecía drogada.

-¿"Esto está mal", Onii-chan?-dijo autista la mujer- ¿Acaso esto es peor que lo que hicimos durante años? Estar juntos, y al mismo tiempo separados.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Himawari sonrió apenas, con cierta tristeza y resignación. Sus palabras serían muy dolorosas. Para ambos seguramente. Pero mientras hablaba, no podía contener sus ganas de calmar el deseo. Su interior estaba muy mojado, se había estado masturbando por dos horas viendo dormido a su hermano. Y ahora, estaba más que dispuesta a llegar al final. Lo deseaba, lo había deseado por años. Lo amaba desde siempre. Y esa noche, iba a concretar la fantasía que llevaba acumulando durante años. Pero primero, debía poner a punto a su hermano y prepararlo para el momento culmine. Esa noche seria larga y placentera, no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo.

Con más rapidez y decisión, comenzó a mamarlo profundamente. Le chupaba los testículos, lamia desde la base hasta la punta con una increíble pericia. Boruto podía tener un gran control normalmente, pero la situación era demasiado especial, infinitamente más morbosa y caliente. No importa cuando vulnerado se sintiera por estar atado, no podía contener la sensación dura de la corrida por suceder. Finalmente, 5 minutos después de que Himawari concentrara toda su atención para obtener el suceso, Boruto gruñó y gritó desesperado mientras una ráfaga de su blanca esencia se disparaba sin piedad. La mujer había apartado la boca a tiempo, y atestiguaba emanar como un volcán lo que tanto deseaba. Su rostro, su cabello, sus pechos, todos cubiertos con el pegajoso liquido surgido de su ser más amado. El único hombre que siempre consideró para entregarle su cuerpo.

-Onii-chan….ah…ah…-respiraba pesado Himawari- has soltado tanto Onii-chan. Tu sabroso semen es mío al fin. Es todo mío.

Así entonces, decidió montarse sobre la virilidad de su hermano, buscando abrir el camino en su propio ser. Las rodillas sobre el colchón, a los lados del cuerpo tendido, y sus caderas bajando implacablemente para intentar la penetración. El seguía erecto, no importando si acababa de correrse. La resistencia de Bolt podía mantenerlo en el acto amatorio por noches completas. Y ahora irónicamente, le jugaba totalmente en contra.

-Onii-chan te he amado desde siempre. –admitió aturdida por las sensaciones en su interior, mientras una mano guiaba el pene de su hermano al sitio correcto- cuando descubrí que podía cambiar la mente de las personas, tuve la esperanza…-el glande al fin logró ingresar- …ah….aah…ah….de cambiar la tuya.

Boruto apretó los dientes con firmeza y trató por todos los medios de no gemir. La punta de su miembro ya había penetrado dentro de su hermana. El peso propio de la mujer forzaba la situación, dejándose caer poco a poco. Lentamente, tratando de introducirse más y más.

-Tantos años oooonii…..chan…-gemía aturdida mientras centímetro a centímetro bajaba- tantos años juntos. Durmiendo en tu cuarto, viéndote dormir, soñando estar en tus brazos Onii-chan. Que me amaras con la misma fuerza que yo te amo.

Uno de los recuerdos más hermosos de Boruto junto a su hermana. Cuidar de ella, cuando eran niños. Y su hermanita teniendo sentimientos oscuros. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

-Cuando nuestros ojos maduraron ah…mmmnnnn…-susurró la mujer extasiada por estar tomando la mitad del miembro en su interior- tuve la ilusión que podrían obligarnos a ser pareja, para crear una línea hereditaria de nuestros ojos.

Boruto ya no emitía palabras. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de combatir las sensaciones de placer que lo empezaban a consumir. Su hermana era una mujer increíblemente erótica. Nunca la había visto así. Le dolía estar viéndola de ese modo. Era su bella y tierna hermanita. La que siempre juró proteger desde niña. El ser más puro que había conocido. La única en la confiaba con su vida. Y ahora, convertida en una puta pervertida. Sometiéndolo, forzándolo, traicionándolo.

-Esa maldita Sarada-san….-le dijo Hima un minuto después sin dejar de subir y bajar con sus caderas- desgraciada, obstinada. Aun cuando le introduje en su mente que habías sido amante de su madre. La tonta no rompió su compromiso con Onii-chan. ¡Le ordené que debiera compartirte conmigo! ¡No con su madre!

Boruto no podía creerlo. Himawari no había ayudado al casamiento, sino que por el contrario había buscado perjudicarlo. Que Sakura interviniera fue una simple casualidad. Insertar una idea en la mente de alguien, no era tan fácil como aparentaba. Básicamente porque el subconsciente podía interpretar la orden de manera distinta a la original intensión. Por ese motivo, cambiar la mente de un ninja no era un resultado perfecto. Pero ahora mismo, importaba poco para la mujer. Mientras Boruto se resistía como podía, Himawari no dejaba de moverse sobre él. La situación era terrible. Porque aun mostrando claros signos de goce, el rostro de ella comenzó a quebrarse y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes. Era como si Himawari sufriera y disfrutara al mismo tiempo. Era lo peor que le podía suceder a Boruto. Ver llorar a su querida hermana, y ser violado por ella.

-Ella iba a darte un hijo Onii-chan…-dijo finalmente Himawari para romper la monotonía de los gemidos, y a Bolt se formaba un nudo en el estómago ante esas palabras- ella iba a darte un hijo…

¿Sufría por la muerte de su cuñada? ¿Sufría por la muerte de su sobrino? Las preguntas hicieron a Bolt olvidar por unos segundos el sufrimiento y la constricción en su pelvis. Sentía la necesidad salvaje de abrazar a Himawari y consolarla. No quería verla llorar. Nunca supo resistir a esa imagen. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. El hombre no había interpretado las reales intenciones de su hermana.

-Estúpida y fértil Sarada…-añadió mostrando molestia, e incrementando el ritmo de su cabalgata- no debió quedar embarazada, no debía darte un bebe.-la cama crujía cada vez más fuerte y la mujer lo montaba con más ritmo y fiereza- ¡Yo tenía que darte tu primer hijo Onii-chan! Solo yo podía ser la madre de tus hijos, mi amado Onii-chan.

Boruto estaba destrozado. Su cuerpo no le respondía, su mente estaba siendo tragada por el dolor. ¿Cómo pudo Himawari hacerle eso? ¿Cómo pudo asesinar a su esposa y al niño en su vientre? Lo había traicionado de la peor manera posible. Le había arrancado la vida. Había matado a su cuñada, y también a su sobrino. Todo por una tonta obsesión malsana.

-Siempre te he amado Onii-chan…-dijo la mujer mientras notaba como el apartaba la vista y apretaba los dientes al enterarse de todo- use mi técnica de presión parcial…para quitarte tus límites. No deseaba que desconocieras el miedo o la vergüenza. Solo quería que pudieras verme como mujer, no como hermana. Que tu amor por mí, fuera de hombre a mujer. ¡Y tú solo me quieres como hermana!

Cada vez se movía más duro. Las caderas de Himawari iban absorbiendo los impactos con más profundidad y ya su cuerpo estaba completamente hundido en la pelvis de su hermano. Lanzaba quejidos desgarrados y se pellizcaba los pezones buscando aún más daño a su cuerpo. Estaba perdida en las sensaciones, y Boruto comenzaba a extraviar la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuánto seguiría esta tortura? ¿Realmente Himawari le obligaría a correrse dentro?

-¡NOOOO! –Se dijo rabioso Bolt, y cerrando los ojos intentó ejercer control- no me voy a rendir, no voy a eyacular nunca.

Era todo muy nuevo para él. La sensación de estar totalmente bajo el control de una mujer. Hace años lo había intentado con Sakura, en una noche cualquiera del hospital. Pero la pelirosa no había sabido forzar la situación de esta manera tan caliente. ¡Era una locura! ¡Él no podía permitir a su hermana seguir esta locura! Tenía que contenerse como fuera. Sus ojos cerrados, y la mente que intentaba volar a otro lugar. Los informes de Raíz, las misiones más sangrientas. Las imágenes más horrendas que tuvo que avizorar. Recordar como tuvo que torturar a esos cretinos que mataron a Sarada. No importa lo que su hermana había sugerido, era imposible que ella se hubiese acercado a Sarada en el hospital. Ella nunca fue de visita, los clones de Bolt jamás dejaron la habitación.

-¡No es justo! Aaahhh aaahhh ¡abre los ojos Onii-chan y mírame!-decía cabalgándolo salvajemente Himawari- tienes que disfrutarlo Onii-chan. ¡Solo yo tengo que poseerte Onii-chan! ¡Abre los ojos y mírameeeee!

-Nunca…-susurró apretando los dientes Bolt y tensando su cuerpo- nunca lo haré.

Himawari al escuchar esto, dejó de moverse. Bien pudo hacer lo que estaba haciendo con su hermano totalmente convertido en una marioneta. Solo debía tocar los puntos correctos, y los ojos de su amado Onii-chan serian fríos y sin vida. Su cuerpo solo seguiría las órdenes que Himawari emitiera con su voz. Ya lo había hecho antes. Darle órdenes a personas y que actuaran sin saber lo que hacían. Y sin recordarlo después. Pero con Boruto no quería eso, quería mantenerlo despierto y ver esa hermosa sonrisa llena de placer cuando ambos alcanzaran el éxtasis. Era todo lo que la mujer deseaba. Que su hermano entendiera cuanto era amado realmente. Entonces, la Kunoichi decidió abrir el juego completamente. No importaba si Bolt se enteraba de toda la verdad. Ella deseaba que su hermano "colaborara" más activamente en el acto amatorio.

-Onii-chan…-le dijo firme y usando sus manos le obligaba a colocar el rostro de frente a ella- ¡Onii-chan abre los ojos y mírame!-el apretaba sus parpados más fuerte, intentando no escucharla y seguir concentrado en matar su excitación personal- Onii-chan si no me miras, sino me haces el amor ahora mismo, juro que la obligaré a recordarlo todo. ¡Juro que Sakura-sama se va a suicidar cuando lo recuerde todo!

Boruto abrió sus ojos. La más horrible de sus preguntas internas comenzaba a desvelarse. Durante la torturante sesión de sexo, Boruto intentó distraer la mente con la resolución de ese enigma. ¿Cómo pudieron los mercenarios llegar a su esposa? ¿Cómo pudieron burlar su vigilancia constante para así robar la vida, y luego los ojos de Sarada-chan? La más horrible respuesta, parecía estar ahí mismo. Frente a sus ojos que volvían abrirse ante la verdad desnuda.

-Ella iba darte un hijo Onii-chan…-susurró Himawari meneando su cadera con lenta cadencia, mientras se mordía los labios- tu siempre estabas con tus clones a su alrededor. Debí matarla mucho antes. Pero la muy maldita estaba pegada a Onii-chan como sanguijuela… –Seguía moviéndose y su mirada era la de una mujer llorosa, desequilibrada totalmente- ella y Sakura-sama, te habían robado de mi lado. No obedeciste mis órdenes de amarme. Solo me ves como tu hermana frágil y pequeña. Entonces razoné, que solo Sakura-sama podía acercarse lo suficiente a su hija como para eliminarla…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

El grito le salió del alma. Había estado aguantando con toda su concentración en no participar del sexo. Estaba maniatado y desnudo, estaba a merced de Himawari y entendía que no tenía oportunidad. Aun así, la fuerza que surgió de su desesperación hizo estremecer los extremos de la gran cama. Una fuerza que no era ni la milésima parte de su real poder, pero nacía fruto del dolor más profundo. De la traición más sangrienta. Su esposa e hijo fueron asesinados. Su hermana había usado a Sakura para matar a la familia de Bolt. La había usado, y la pelirosa no recordaba nada. Fue Sakura quien inyectó lo que fuera en su propia hija. Fue Sakura quien se metió en la morgue para extraer los ojos. Ese sharingan necrotizado que nadie quería en realidad. Solo fue una excusa, solo fue un engaño. Una maldita trampa de su propia hermana.

-¿COMO PUDISTE? –le gritaba a todo pulmón Boruto moviéndose inútilmente, mientras ella sonreía y lo cabalgaba más duro con emoción- ¡¿COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACERME ESTO?! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIOOOO!-le gritaba rabioso Boruto, mientras las lágrimas de desesperación brotaban de sus ojos vidriosos.

-Onii-chan te amo….-le dijo Himawari ausente de esa explosión- no podía permitir que te apartaran de mi lado. No podía soportarlo. Incluso hace poco, durante la ceremonia de mi matrimonio, he deseado que interrumpieras todo. Deseaba que me apoyaras en mi deseo de no casarme. No quería darle a Inojin-kun mi cuerpo. Este cuerpo es tuyo Onii-chan. Este vientre solo será fecundado por tu semilla Onii-chan. Nunca dejaré que mi esposo me embarace Onii-chan. Todos mis hijos….serán nuestros hijos Onii-chan.

La lucha de Boruto era estéril, al igual que sus lágrimas. Su hermana lo tenía drogado e inutilizado. No importa que en un combate real el pudiera ser más fuerte en la actualidad. En esa cama, ella era la que dominaba todo. Y su técnica de presión parcial al parecer había mejorado. Ahora podía insertar órdenes en las personas, y también hacer que olvidaran todo.

Los movimientos de Himawari eran demasiado ríspidos. Se frotaba los pechos con pasión y babeaba con mirada perdida. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el nirvana. Boruto ya no tenía control, ni resistencia posible. Su pene estaba hundido en lo más profundo del útero en su hermana menor. Duro como una piedra, incapaz de negar el impulso más básico y elemental. Su mente se extraviaba entre el dolor y el odio.

Su propia hermana. La niña de sus ojos. El ser más puro que Boruto creía haber conocido. Su propia hermana lo amaba insanamente, y había llegado al extremo de matar a Sarada y su sobrino para poseerlo. Utilizar a Sakura, con quien Bolt creía haber encontrado algún nivel de compañía y consuelo. ¿Acaso también la mataría? ¿Himawari sabía que Sakura y él, ahora eran pareja?

De pronto, la sensación de una explosión. Himawari apretó su interior como una garra de acero, y las defensas de Bolt se hicieron añicos. Ambos gritaron, tan fuerte que sin los sellos de silencio se hubiera oído por toda la aldea. Ambos gritaron, pero mientras ella lo hacía por la sensación de felicidad y estar llena, él lo hizo por el dolor y la derrota. Había derramado su esencia en ella. No había vuelta atrás.

Himawari se desplomó sobre el torso de Boruto. Cubriéndolo con sus pechos y sus cabellos. Ya no quedaba nada. Ambos jadeaban, visiblemente sudados. Ambos sabían, que la noche de perversión prohibida recién daba inicio. Era demasiado obvio el exceso de energía. Después de todo, eran Uzumaki. Ambos lo eran, y el fruto de esa noche también lo seria.

-Aun estas tan duro Onii-chan…-susurró ella en su oído- siento tu semen llenándome toda. Estoy ovulando Onii-chan. No puedo darte sobrinos Onii-chan. Pasaran los años, y siempre volveré a tus brazos. Tendré solo tus hijos Onii-chan. Inojin-kun no va a saberlo. Él nunca va a impregnarme. Nunca lo permitiré. Es tu valioso semen el que debe embarazarme. Solo tendré a tus hijos Onii-chan.

Boruto sabía lo que pasaría a continuación. Estaba totalmente atrapado. Su hermana no solo iba a violarlo durante toda la noche, sino que seguramente borraría todo lo que ahora sabia de su memoria, al terminar el asunto. Himawari hace meses, había controlado a Sakura para matar a Sarada y su propio sobrino. Ella había contratado a los mercenarios, y borrados sus recuerdos. Los ojos del sharingan solo fueron una excusa. Lo que realmente siempre quiso, ahora era suyo. Podía estar casada con Inojin Yamanaka, pero estaba dispuesta a tener hijos Uzumaki. Los hijos de su propio hermano. Que ironía, había evitado algo parecido que pensaba lograr Sasuke Uchiha, y ahora estaba atrapado en el mismo perverso sistema.

-Vamos a continuar Onii-chan….-dijo la mujer levantándose y comenzando a moverse para lograr estimular el miembro clavado en su interior- tenemos que asegurar nuestra descendencia Onii-chan. Ahora realmente quiero saber, "lo que es bueno". Quiero que me hagas el amor Onii-chan. Algún día voy a convencerte de hacérmelo sin ataduras. Lo juro Onii-chan.

Boruto estaba destrozado. Ahora era un juguete para su hermana, y al día siguiente no lo recordaría. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir cuando quedara embarazada? ¿Qué iba a ocurrir si el niño era exactamente igual a su verdadero padre? ¿Qué pasaría si Himawari consideraba que Sakura también era una amenaza para su amor enfermo? ¿Realmente desconocía la actual situación de Bolt con la madre de Sarada? El hombre solo podía rogar que no lo hubiese averiguado. Que Chocho Akimichi no se lo contará nunca. ¿Cómo prevenir a Sakura, de lo que en la mañana olvidaría completamente?

-Y si llegó a saber que Sakura-sama intenta conquistarte Onii-chan….-advirtió la mujer mirándolo como una leona a la presa más sabrosa- tendré que ayudarla a "recordar" sus crímenes. Tendré que empujarla al abismo. Pobre Onii-chan…quedaras solo. Pero no debes sufrir Onii-chan. Tu amada hermana siempre será toda tuya. Nunca te abandonará.

Eso fue todo….

Boruto supo que lo terrible no había terminado…

Su memoria seria borrada. Y Sakura en su regreso no tendría idea del riesgo que ambos corrían. Seguirían estando juntos, y eventualmente Himawari lo iba a descubrir. Iba a matar a Sakura también. La torturaría recordándole que sus manos mataron a Sarada. La obligaría al suicidio. Y Boruto no tenía forma de evitarlo. Sus recuerdos serian borrados cada vez. Himawari lo había traicionado y continuaría haciéndolo por siempre.

Durante horas, Boruto sufrió y gozó en cantidades brutales. Durante horas estuvo en su mente aquella sensación que tenía por escapar de Konoha hace años. Tal vez su instinto le estaba advirtiendo todo. Tal vez Himawari anteriormente, ya había hecho algo parecido. Boruto no podía hacer nada para detenerla. Era su esclavo ahora, era su juguete para siempre. El hombre Iba a aportar la semilla de una nueva generación de Uzumaki, aunque fuese por la fuerza. Y Boruto lo olvidaría todo, tal como aquel concepto importante que aprendió de su entrenamiento en raíz. Aquello que Kakashi le enseñó y que él nunca debió haber olvidado.

Mientras nuevamente se corría duramente, entre gritos y suplicas que no serían escuchadas. Boruto se maldijo a si mismo por haber olvidado lo más importante del mundo. Lo que Boruto nunca debió olvidar. Aunque pasen los años, aunque pasen los líderes y el mundo cambie de sistema. Aun así, nunca debió olvidar que en la tierra de traidores…

La traición…..está en la sangre.

 **Fin de la historia.**

/*/*/*/**/

/*/*/*/*/*

 **Y este es el final de esta historia….**

 **¿o tal vez no? ¿Qué dicen queridos lectores? Bueno, si tienen interés en seguir hundiendo en la oscuridad de la tierra de traidores, existe una segunda temporada con mas daño y mas oscuridad todavía. Pronto será publicada. Hasta la vista amigos y amigas.**


End file.
